Hyperdimension Purple: The Beginning
by Shadicgon
Summary: A world filled with nothing but darkness and despair, a girl with amnesia and her companions in an adventure to save Gamindustri from an evil that no goddess could have predicted. (Cover made by a great friend of mine)
1. Prologue

_No matter the distance drawn between it, my body and my mind... I can still recall._

 _I recall the tragic notes of bloodshed._

 _A war that should have never happened._

 ** _The console war._**

 _Two worlds exist in Gamindustri. That of humans, and that of Celestia, where the CPU (Console Patron Unit) resided._

 _The CPU gained her power thanks to a magical energy called: **Share Energy.**_

 _In order to obtain this power, the humans must pray to the CPU, and in exchange, she would protect them, as their **Goddess.**_

 _The world below and the Goddess who ruled it... one for one._

 _That's how things were supposed to be._

 _Somewhere were **Light and Hope** prevailed and everyone was in peace._

 _I can recall all the events that barely prove that once existed Light and Hope._

 _Even thought I can recall them, I cant remember how they started._

 _All I know is that one day, something... no, someone who never existed arrived and put Gamindustri into Its actual state._

 _I cant recall the moment that **Darkness** replaced **Light.**_

 _They wont allow me to. Because if they do there will be a chance for **Light** to once again overwhelm **darkness** and bring peace back._

"And that is exactly the reason I stole your memories from that time, anyway, sorry to cut your monologue but, I believe that you called me here to "talk", Histoire."

 _Yes I did._

"Well then... TALK before I get bored and leave."

 _When we first met, you had a request that I did not accomplish because I was scared about Its possible consequences... but... at this point... if you promise to undo everything you have caused... I will do what you wanted me to do._

"NICE! But I must say, took you a lot of time to finally take the correct decision, well then allow me to explain. This isn't the first world I have traveled and neither will be the last one. However during all my journeys and all the... Histoires I have met, you are the closest one to be omniscient."

 _So I can easily guess that you have a question you want me to answer._

"C'eist correct (that is correct)."

 _I can easily do it but, it will take me 3 seconds, after that I will be unconscious for 3 hours._

"In that case, let us begin... Above all existent space... dimensions... realities... past, present and future... Who is, was or will be the strongest one?... The one who is was or will arrive to the top of everything to never be surpassed... The One Above All... Go ahead and give me my answer."

...HER...NAME...IS...


	2. ARC1: Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NEW GAME?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YES?**

 **NO?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NEW GAME START**

 **ARC 1: Planeptune**

In a place where there is nothing but darkness, a girl who seemed no older than 14 years with lilac color hair is sleeping on the ground… no, she is currently unconscious. She is wearing a white and purple hoodie dress, however it has cuts in most of its structure, and the right sleeve is torn apart allowing anyone to see her naked arm. On her lower behalf is a pair of leggings that have white and purple lines, also she has a pair of purple shoes. Both of them have cuts everywhere.

Her body itself was full of cuts, bruises, wounds and what appeared to be a stab on her left side of the chest, lastly what could be a contusion on the head, as it was bleeding, and well her entire body was as well, to be telling the truth.

It was as if she had entered a battlefield and had barely come out alive of it. How long has she been lying there? ... It's a mystery that probably nobody knows.

After a long time, she finally started moving her left hand fingers, and slowly opens her eyes to see nothing but darkness. She was confused and scared but something on her was yelling her to move.

She slowly rose, and after a while was able to fully stand up but after trying to give the first step, she fell, something inside kept telling her to move, however her body simply wouldn't answer anymore, it had gone numb.

The girl started closing her eyes to never open them again but was stopped in time, by a light that started surrounding her and little by little started stopping the bleeding from her wounds, once all the cuts were healed. She was able to rise again.

She gave another step but once again her face met the ground. Even though she wasn't bleeding anymore, the pain was still there, and most of her body was still numb, so without realizing it, she started to space out.

 _Can you hear me?_

Suddenly she came back to her senses at hearing this new voice.

 _Thank goodness! I was able to locate you in time. To think this would happen, I must apologize to you, Neptune for arriving late. My name is Histoire and I am a tome, and this world's everything._

She turned her body around and now being with her back on the floor and started looking around.

 _Please do not try to look for me as I am talking to you through your mind, so I think it will be pointless to search for someone who is in your head._

However this only made the girl look more desperate to find her.

 _Neptune stop doing that, you'll never find me so please… Neptune, can you listen to me? …no, can you understand me?_

The girl started looking for the voice as a lost child looks for her mother.

 _Do you know who you are?!_

The teenage girl tried to stand up and look for the other person but fell in the process without answering to her question.

 _Neptune! Please if you can understand me say your name, just do it, tell me YOUR name!_

The girl only kept looking for her in the place she was, with an expression that most likely said "There's someone here and they can help me, I must find them".

 _Oh no, NO, NO, NO, NO, Please no!_ _Is this what they meant when they said "special gift"? ...This is bad; I don't have much time left. Neptune you have to listen to me. Find…Friends you 'static sound' trust… help 'static sound' and the world will be sa-'static sound'… stop…the…con…sole…war…_

The sound of the voice started dying on the girls head and a new sound appeared that started hurting her head so much she closed her eyes, as if she were listening to the most loudly music with headphones at full volume. She moved her right hand as if she was trying to shut it up by punching it and surprisingly she felt as she actually hit something that flew to the nearest wall and crashed.

She opened her eyes and saw in the direction her fist is pointing and in there she saw a clock that made a little crater in a wall.

The girl started looking at her surroundings and realized that she wasn't in the darkness anymore; instead she was sitting in a bed without her clothes and bandages around almost all her body, including chest, neck, and even her forehead.

Being curious she touch one of the bandages she had on, and immediately flinched as it hurt a lot, she looked at the room and what she saw was a ceiling and walls that were of pink colors, the bed she was now resting with a door in front of it, and that was pretty much it.

She stared at the bed and after a while watching it she touch it, but she did it as a kid touches something for the first time, with curiosity.

Some moments later the door that was in front of the bed opened and a girl that looked to be around her 16's with curly light orange hair, a shirt made out of wool, red short skirt, black leggings and white shoes, carrying a bag filled with bandages, alcohol (for the wounds) and some other stuff.

"Oh you woke up, that's good." said the new girl while putting the bag on the ground and getting closer to the wounded one "How are you feeling?"

The girl with bandages backed away a little scared of the new face.

"Calm down, I am not going to hurt you, my name is Compa and I'm a nurse in training, I only want to help get better." said Compa with a smile and stretching her hand to the teenage girl "What's your name?"

The nameless girl stretched her hand a little doubtful and touch Compa's hand with her index finger answered her question "Neim?"

"Yes your name… could it be you don't remember, maybe it's due to the contusion in your head" mumbled Compa to herself "Hey do you remember anything?"

The nameless girl just look at Compa confused "…".

"This is going to take a while." Mumbled the teenage girl, once again, to herself.

Before any of the two could continue something unexpected happened.

 **GROOOWWWLL**

"A-A Monster?!" Compa Immediately pulled a giant syringe from… somewhere and put herself in a defensive stance with her back to the girl "Do not worry, I will protect you from any-

 **GROOOWWWLL**

"… Eh?" Compa looked behind her and saw the girl with her hands on her stomach and a painful expression. "Guess that makes more sense, I mean it's daytime."

The nurse in training put her syringe on the floor and left the room; moments later she came back with a cup of pudding along with a spoon and saw the other girl touching her weapon like a curious child.

"I brought you food; I know it can be barely considered food but it's everything I have right now." Said Compa handing her the pudding and putting the syringe away.

The nameless girl just looked at it for a while before touching it with the spoon.

"It's pudding, could it be you don't like it?" Asked the nurse in training a little worried.

"Pudin?" The girl had one last sight of it before grabbing a portion of it with her hand and ate it. Her pupils literally grabbed the form of a star as she practically put the rest of it on her mouth and swallowed all in one bite.

"Hey! I gave you a spoon for a reason, now we have to clean your hands. Actually I think that a shower would suit you better but… we'll have to wait a bit more. "Said the nurse in training grabbing the cup and the spoon "I'll be back in a moment, just try to sleep, as your body needs to recover."

Soon after she left, the teenage girl look at the bed and decided to lay in it, not because she understood what the nurse told her but because it was comfy. Without realizing she closed her eyes and once again, she fell asleep.

Moments later Compa came back and looking at the scene in front of her, decided to put a blanket to cover her "I'll be going to the city, and I'll arrive around 5pm, don't cause trouble until then please." With one final look to the girl the nurse in training left her home and made her way to the city, unknown of the events that were going to happen later.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAVE THE GAME?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE SAVED**

 **An so the official first chapter is done, I would like to know of your opinions about it, and I also want to thank you for taking your time to read this story.**

 **:)**


	3. ARC1: Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE LOADED**

 _A blue sky, that is what a certain woman is looking at, she possesses a beautiful long purple hair tied in a twin braid style, her eyes are blue and have a power symbol for pupils, she is wearing a black and purple suit and has two hairpins that are black and purple._

 _Currently she is seeing the sky with disbelief, as if she was tired of something, she hears the loud noise of metal crashing and turns her back to see a land that is floating in the sky and sees other 3 women fighting there, all of them with a killing intent and what seems like a dark aura surrounding each and single one of them, however she couldn't look at their faces, as they were too far to even know what is their hair color._

 _She kept staring at the scene only wondering one thing "What was the point in giving birth to 4 CPUS?"_

 _A few moments later the same kind of dark aura started surrounding her as well, and two seconds later a pair butterfly style mechanic wings appeared on her back as she flew to the other 3 intending to join the match as well… but when she started getting closer her sight became black and she was left practically blinded, by the time she regain her vision, she saw darkness and a not understandable noise, however in the mind of the woman there was just one thought circling around her head "Sorry, I'm so sorry."_

 _Her vision was getting blurry and she knew something, she would probably die without having done anything worth to be remembered._

* * *

A teenage girl suddenly rises from the bed she was sleeping, sweeting horribly, and panting, she looked pale and scared from the nightmare she just had. She tried to calm down but the fear wouldn't let her as she was shaking uncontrollably. Suddenly she started looking the room she was in, searching for something or rather someone, after a while looking around she spotted her clothes and decided to put them, she began with the hoodie dress, then the leggings and finally the shoes. All of them were in the same state as in her dream but, at least now they looked a little bit clean.

But that wasn't what she was looking for.

"Com…pa?" She said almost mumbling to herself; slowly she went to the door in front of her and opened it remembering how the other girl did it, she entered the living room but, she didn't stop to look around, she just wanted to find the other girl "Compa?" She kept calling her name but nobody answered "Compa!" Once again she calls her but there's no response "COMPA!" she started running until she found another door. Without thinking anything she tried to open it.

 _CLICK CLICK CLICK_

However it didn't move an inch as it was close because the nurse in training always says that her grandpa once told her: "you're never too safe."

 _CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK_

But the girl wanted to find her so hard, not because she was hungry, she was but she wasn't looking her for that, she was scared and didn't want to be alone.

 _CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK_

Finally tired that it didn't move a single inch she kicked the door making the lock broke as the door was opened by force.

She entered the streets of a futuristic city that was covered in purple and lilac colors, filled with tons of technology that would amaze anyone but, she could honestly care less about that now.

She started running through the streets of the city looking for the nurse in training, unaware that her wounds hadn't fully closed yet.

* * *

Compa was now on her way to her home after having bought all she needed for today's dinner and guest. She was carrying some bags filled with meat, eggs, milk, bandages, and some clothes that were of the size of the amnesiac girl. If you are wondering how she knew the size, it's simple, after bandaging her she simply took a look at the sizes of her clothes. Lastly she bought pudding for the teenage girl as she seemed to have liked it.

"I said I would arrive by 5pm, and yet its past 6pm already, hopefully she hasn't waked… up" she stopped the moment she stood in front of her house looking at the open door with the lock broken.

The nurse in training let the bags fall to the ground as she entered running, immediately aiming for the room her guest was using. She opened the door and found that there was no one there, taking no time to breath she opened her pink color cellphone and dialed a number.

 _Hello you are talking to the Basilicom, how can I help you today?_

"Yes you see, I was letting someone stay in my home, earlier after making sure they were sleeping I went to the district zone of the city to buy groceries, between other stuff and when I came back I discovered my front door broken and forcefully opened I went into her room and found out she is not there"

 _I understand. Did she steal anything?_

"No, I believe she was looking for me and after not finding me, she must have escaped after realizing I was gone."

 _In that case the most logical thing would be to wait as it is almost night time and she'll come back on her own. Now the greatest of your worries should be either fixing the lock of the door or getting a new door._

"The problem is that I found her with a contusion on the head that most likely gave her amnesia and I'm sure she doesn't even remember the basics of this world."

 _OKAY THAT IS SOME SERIOUS STUFF! CAN YOU GIVE ME A FULL DESCRIPTION OF THE GIRL?_

"She has lilac hair, I think is wearing white and purple clothes, approximately 13 or 14 years old, the right sleeve of her hoddie is torn apart, she is using bandages on most of her body, and I believe that's all."

 _I'll immediately get this information to our guild members!_

"One more thing, she has wounds that can easily reopen if she isn't careful"

 _Thank you for giving us this information, we'll call you once we find her._

With that the called ended, looking at her phone and seeing that it was 30 minutes before 7pm, 30 minutes before the darkness of night time began.

With a decisive look the nurse said to herself "I'll look for her as well, after all I'm her nurse and it's my job to help the people. Just like Grandpa said "If you can help, help"." She grabbed her giant syringe and once again she went into the city.

* * *

A girl was running in the middle of the city looking for someone, her expression was enough to know that she really needed that someone. After a being like that for some time she stopped to take a break.

She spotted a bench and made her way there, she sat down and started catching her breath, moments later a message was broadcasted around all the nation.

 ** _"_** ** _Attention citizens of Planeptune. Night time will officially begin in seven minutes, please stay in your homes and activate the security sphere so nothing bad happens, and if you have to go out please have a weapon and someone with you at all times. For your security guild members will be deployed through the city, so please if you are staying out, ask them to accompany you, that's all. Have a nice day."_**

After the message ended multiple transparent spheres that came out of the ground could be seen surrounding a houses and establishments.

The girl being curious touch one of this and realized that they were really tough, they could be almost compared to the strongest metals. However she was simply amazed to see it wasn't weak as it looked like, as she really didn't think anything I just mentioned.

She really didn't understand the message and could barely save a few words out of it and even then, she didn't know what any of them meant.

The girl finally started running again looking for Compa, after being like that for five minute her attention was stolen by a pile of garbage that was there, something inside of her told her to look in that place, without hesitating she entered and later came out with a piece of wood conveniently shaped like a sword.

As she resumed walking another message was broadcasted.

 ** _"_** ** _Night time has officially begun, we would like to ask everyone to be safe and follow the rules that were given to you just a few minutes ago, that's all. Goodnight."_**

The teenager tried paying attention to what the lady said but still, she didn't understand any of it. She resumed running but now with the sword (wood) in her right hand.

* * *

Around the area that the teenage girl had just been a man wearing armor and a giant axe appeared and started walking through the peaceful streets of Planeptune.

"Today we have full moon; hopefully there won't be any boss monster today, and if there is, they better pay something good for the one who kills It." the man mumbled to himself as he spotted someone near a grocery store "Hey!"

The person looked at his direction and simply remained still as the armored man got closer to her, because yes, the man spotted a girl that seemed to be a teenager with lilac hair, white and purple clothes, her hoodie had its right sleeve torn apart showing her arm completely enveloped with bandages and she was also carrying a sword (wood).

"What are you doing out at this hours by yourself?" asked the man, as the girl simply gave him a confused and amazed look at the same time "Well I'm waiting for an answer." The teenage girl just kept looking at him as she finally answered.

"Compa?"

"No, my name is not Compa... is that your name?" asked the man, the girl didn't move an inch and some moments later she just resumed walking, at which the armored person didn't let it pass by, he grabbed her by the right arm and then he simply started analyzing her "…Are you looking for someone called Compa?"

The girl turned to him and tried to understand what was saying the armored man, she was going to answer him but simply pushed him away with an incredible force from left hand.

"WHAT ARE YOU-

 _ **CRASH**_

A giant sword then appeared with a slash at the place he was standing just now. He looked at the sword's direction and saw a big creature that its lower half was the one of a spider and its upper half was human like, it was green, and with 2 arms and one of them holding the sword, also a dark aura was surrounding the monster.

"A-A GUARD VERMIN?!" Asked the man a little in panic as he stood up and grabbed his axe putting himself in a fighting stance.

The teenage girl grabbed her sword (wood) and also put herself in a fighting stance however, she was scared, there was no doubt about that, as her entire body was shacking due to the monster's presence.

"Thank you, kid. How did you know it was there? I mean not even I realized, and I have been doing this for years." Asked the man but the girl didn't respond because she had no idea what he just said, and even if she had known her answer would have been most likely "I don't know", and the man didn't take that silent as a valid answer "If it was because of your instincts, then I feel pity for you, having instincts that are so developed can only mean you had a rough life, and yet you are just a kid, normally as a guild member I don't fight with a citizen but in this situation… I can only hope… you know how to fight as well. LET'S GO!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **? HAS OBTAINED SWORD (WOOD)**

 **ARMORED MAN HAS JOINED THE PARTY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAVE GAME?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILED SAVED**

* * *

 **Thank you for taking your time to read this story, and if you have any doubt, question, suggestion or simply want to share your opinion please feel free to review.**

 **"But what if they don't want to review?"**

 **I am inviting them to review not forcing them to do it.**

 **"... What's the difference?"**

 **There are a lot of differences.**

 **"Like what?"**

 **... Neptune**

 **"YES?"**

 **Your medicine.**

 **"Wait, I don't-aiajsuahahdqladadnokp..."snore" "snore""**

 **Hopefully she will stay like that for the rest of the story.**


	4. ARC1: Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE LOADED**

Planeptune, also known as the land of purple progress, is the place where a battle between 2 persons and a boss monster was about to begin. Being unknown to the two of them, that in the roof of a building near the place, where 5 people watching this scene develop.

One of them was a woman with pale skin, hair that's color was a light shade of purple and short, wear witch like clothes and even a witch like hat. Another one had a black robe that cover their entire body not letting anyone even see their face or tell their gender, the other 3 had a red robe that was the same as the black robed one, however they had in the chest and the back of their robes, numbers, the tallest one had the #1, another one had the #2 and the shortest one had #3.

"So, it is finally going to begin" Said the black robe clothed one with a rather hyped voice, however it sounded disrupted and kind of static, most likely because they are using a voice filter, so no one can have an idea of who they are, or if they are a he or a she.

"Jeez, you sound like a kid sometimes, boss" replied #2, who sounded like a pissed off woman

"I agree, why are we even watching this when we can do better stuff?" asked the witch girl, rather annoyed.

"Calm down, Arfie. I mean, even if we weren't watching this, there is not a lot of stuff to do" Answered the person who appeared to be the boss.

"Actually, I have a lot of things to work on, you know my part of the job may be the hardest one, boss." explained #1 who sounded like a man with light almost girly voice.

"…"

"And I have to look for a place to stay, without counting the fact that now we have to-

"WOW, don't say that last line. We don't want to give spoilers to our dear readers now, do we?" Asked the boss to their underling "See, all of you are considered my underlings, so act as so, and stay quiet."

"I believe I am not considered one, G.G" Said the witch, with a rather, angered look.

"Truth, you are not. You are my dear partner that I loooove soooo much" Said G.G with a sarcastic tone.

"Well I don't even stand you either but, it is true I need you."

"OF COURSE, after all, friends and businesses, never go in the same sentence." Answered the robe clothed boss.

"Guy's it is not for interrupting but I believe that they are going to begin, and I honestly wish to see this." Said #3, who sounded like a girl with no real interest in what was about to happen.

"Sometimes it is hard to believe what you say with that tone #3-chan" Said #1

"Do you have a problem?"

"Both of you stop it, right… NOW" Exclaimed G.G

The two stopped looking at each other and rather decided to look in the direction of the events.

"Now then, does anybody have popcorn?" Asked the black robe clothed boss.

* * *

The monster stood still as the guild member started running straight into its legs and then started to swing his axe with the intention to cut them off, but the beast simply blocked the strike with its sword and soon throw a punch at the armored man however he predicted that and quickly backed away from it.

The teenage girl simply stood there, one could say she was watching scared of the events, which she was, others that the fear had her paralyzed, but truth to be told she was analyzing her opponent movements looking, and waiting for an opening any single thing that could allow her to strike. She was scared but, she wasn't going to let a monster smash a living piece of metal (she thinks the armor is alive).

Without leaving sight of the two, she slowly knelt and grabbed a rock that was left in the ground thanks to the first attack of the Guard Vermin against the floor, carefully she put it in one of the bags of her hoodie and then grabbed another with her left hand while her right one, had the sword (wood) still in a defensive position.

After taking the rocks she stood up and resumed watching the battle (if you can call an armor man constantly evading and parrying blows with no chance to fight back a battle).

The arachnid monster throw another slash just to be once again stopped by the axe of its opponent, however, instead of lifting the sword again to retry, this time the creature started putting more pressure in the attack with all the intention to break the man.

Seeing how they both were finally in a lock the girl throw the rock with all her strength making the object for a few moments to break the speed of thought, the rock hit the Guard Vermin on the head and made it flinch in pain. Reacting to this chance the guild man broke the lock by lifting his opponent weapon with his own, ending the lock and moving at full speed to the creature's legs before slashing them with his giant axe.

 ** _GROOOOOWWWL_**

The monster growled due to the pain caused by the armored man who immediately retreated keeping his distance. Even though he attacked the legs of the creature, he wasn't able to do any real damage as the leg wasn't cut and the monster is still standing with no real difficulty.

"Damn, you sure are a tough one" Cursed the armored man to the monster as it started approaching him.

The teenage girl realized that she was out of the monster's eye field and immediately charged and with one great jump, positioned herself to the back of its head, before slashing it with her sword (wood).

The monster instead of growling turned around and delivered a punch to the girl, who blocked it using her weapon. While she didn't receive direct damage from that attack she was sent flying and crashing into a building, that most likely did the job of hurting her.

Before the monster could turn back, the armor man had already infiltrated between its legs and, once again delivered a strike, this time it chopped the left front side leg.

 ** _GRRROOOOOOWWWWLLLL_**

This time the monster was angry, the dark aura surrounding it became much bigger, and its eyes started glowing red, it turned to the responsible of its pain and slashed him before he could even react to the beast movements, with a speed that the monster shouldn't have thanks to its size.

But the guild member refused to stay down as he stood up after being barely a few second on the ground, panting and trying to catch his breath; he looked fine as ever thanks that his armor was able to deal with the attack.

Soon after he did, the girl stood up as well, but she felt an unusual pain in the legs, when she looked down, all she saw were the white bandages, and her leggings with a red liquid that obviously came from the inside. Her wounds started to reopen. Of course, she didn't understand that, so she simply decided to ignore that and once again focus on the enemy that now had some struggle to remain steady, she saw at its legs and realized it was missing one, she quickly came to the conclusion that if they somehow cut another one form the same side, they would win.

… How did she know this? She doesn't even understand basic words or how serious is an open wound… Nobody knew the answer, not even her.

Ignoring the pain of her body she quickly rushed to the enemy that was still focused on her partner, throw the rock she had no her hoodie with all her strength, making the monster flinch, after that she flew again in the air with a jump and delivered another strike to the monster's back head. The beast this time turned around, and punched her straight to the ground, with an abnormal speed, making her vision blurry, as she started fighting to remain conscious.

She was struggling to stand up but instead, using most of her remaining strength, rolled to the side evading by a few inches getting a sword stabbed in her back. Having literally escaped death she was grabbed and carried to the other side of the street in princess style by the armor man.

"Your reflexes don't stop surprising me; I'll give you the credit on that, you could become a valuable warrior with proper training." He said as he started panting and dropped the girl gently on the floor, and soon enough she put herself on her feet again "Who are we kidding? This is a battle we can't win alone." He removed the part of his armor that covered his right hand, in there his dark skin could be seen bleeding a little, and a watch with a screen in there as well, using his other hand he pushed a button and started talking to it "To any guild member hearing this, I need reinforcement in the central zone of Planeptune around the main grocery shop, there is a civilian hurt, and a boss monster, I repeat, there's a civilian hurt and a boss monster, if anyone copies, please come to help!" He clicked the same button and then turned his attention at the Guard Vermin who was slowly making its way towards him. "Alright, let's continue, shall we? _AWAKENING ON_!"

* * *

In another district of the city a nurse in training was running around while carrying a giant syringe, she is currently looking for a girl to be… why am I even saying stuff you should now by this point… oh well who cares?

The nurse in training stops for a moment to catch her breath as her stamina isn't one properly made to run for over 30 minutes without resting.

"…Where is she?" Asked the nurse to herself while looking the area she was in "Maybe, she went to the shopping zone."

After a good 3 minutes break she resumed running, she was starting to get near the center of the city when something else called her attention and not because it was interesting but because it was dangerous.

She saw a giant purple wolf standing just some meters away from her, the creature had sharpened claws, and seemed like it just found dinner when it stared at Compa.

The nurse in training put her syringe on the front and before she could do anything a sword was stabbed in the monster's back killing it instantly and making it turn to data before vanishing.

Holding the sword was a girl that looked to be just a few years older than her; she has really large red color hair tied in a ponytail being held by a white ribbon, she wears a black short shirt that is under a white tank top and on top of that a red and white jacket, a red color shorts and red color shoes, a blue scarf, black fingerless gloves, and a watch with a screen on her right hand.

"Are you hurt?" Asked the girl, as the nurse simply put down the syringe and answer her question.

"No, I'm fine, thank you."

"Thank goodness I arrived in time, anyways. What are you doing out at this hours?"

"I am looking for a girl, she escaped my home after realizing I wasn't there and I'm worried because she must not remember the dangers of night time." explained Compa.

"Are you the one who reported her?" The nurse in training simply nodded at the girl's question. "Well, I was also looking for her, if you want to I can keep you company so you have better chances of not getting hurt."

"Thank you, just like Grandpa said "the more the merrier" my name is Compa and I'm a nurse in training."

"Pleased to meet you I am Falcom and an adventurer who got hired by the Basilicom to patrol on night time." Before they could shake hands, Falcom's watch started to vibrate, when she checked it she heard the last message she wanted to hear.

 _"_ _To any guild member hearing this, I need reinforcement in the central zone of Planeptune around the main grocery shop, there is a civilian hurt, and a boss monster, I repeat, there's a civilian hurt and a boss monster, if anyone copies, please come to help!"_

The message ended and both girls looked at each other before nodding, they both believed that the civilian could be the lost teenage, and even if it wasn't they would have still helped to save a life.

Being near the place, they suddenly stopped at what was the entrance to the city's center by a monster blocking the entrance.

It was like the giant wolf of a while ago but this one not only was bigger but also a dark aura was surrounding it as it was staring at the two girls without moving a muscle.

The two of them grabbed their weapons and launched at the creature.

* * *

A shining armored man was doing his best to match a boss monster that was easily blocking and parrying his attacks, he has been doing that for almost 3 non-stop minutes.

The guild man was panting heavily as the teenage girl was sneaking all the way to the monster's back, waiting to land a powerful attack.

The Guard Vermin kept blocking the attacks of the awakened human with no effort at all, after seeing that the man was starting to lose his speed, and strength, it decided it was time to finish him off. The monster lifted the sword it was holding with all the intention to finish him with the next blow but, before he could, he turned to look behind and found a girl that was about to slash its head with her sword (wood), the Guard Vermin throw the slash at the teenager instead, she tried to block it with her weapon, and was sent flying backwards.

She crashed on a building, leaving a little crater in it. She fell to the ground and started coughing a little when she came to herself she saw the red liquid she had coughed on the floor and inside of her clothes as well. Almost every wound on her body had reopened at this point, being the head the only exception. The only reason she is still conscious is because of the adrenaline that her body possesses right now, otherwise she would have fainted ages ago.

The awakened man took full advantage of the distraction of the monster to give another blow to its legs with his axe, but he was barely able to make a cut. The creature turned to him and using its free hand grabbed him and lifted him into the air. Then it threw him to the place where the girl had landed, he fell and his transformation ended as he started get sleepy "not… yet… I can still…" he fainted not without saying something to the girl "…run…"

The teenage simply stood up again, covered in bruises and wounds that were caused during the battle. She held tightly her weapon and felt it a little bit lighter; she looked at it and saw that it was broken in half. The ground started to shake as the creature was getting closer to them, she tried to shake the armored man to wake up but miserably fail.

The girl looked back at her partner and found his weapon, with no better ideas she grabbed the giant axe that must have been of her height, and lift it with some difficulty, it was way heavier than her sword (wood) but better than nothing.

She started panting more and more as the boss monster got closer and closer to her, and then something played on her mind.

She saw a woman of around her height, blue short hair, wearing a white suit and couldn't save anything else of her appearance, she was carrying a giant axe as well; she started rolling around and then using all the strength and speed accumulating from spinning, she delivered a blow with her weapon.

The girl didn't know what was that and couldn't care less, as the Guard Vermin was about to deliver her a slash that would most likely kill her, instinctually she evaded it by jumping to the front and then started doing what she had saw, after giving a lot of spins she was positioned just below her enemy low part, she simply stopped and delivered the attack while a dark aura started to surround her "ZERSTORUNG!" the ground shook thanks to the force she applied on the skill, the impact was enough to make the monster fall to the ground, she was barely able to not get trapped under the monster, also the aura surrounding both her and the monster vanished.

For the looks of it the monster wasn't going to get up any time soon, she lifted the axe pretending to finish the creature but instead she felt a light pain on the back of the neck, and finally fell to the ground unconscious.

A person wearing a black robe was the responsible of knocking her out.

"… You were supposed to transform, not beat it like this… "Sigh" guess that I didn't put enough darkness to this monster" The person looked at the teenage and once again sighed "That or I simply underestimated you, anyways." Then it turned around to look at the boss monster "Good thing I decided to watch this otherwise you would be dead, and you have not fulfilled your objective yet." Without further ado a light surrounded the place and when it finally died, neither the Guardian Vermin nor the person were around anymore.

"There! I found… them."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **? HAS LOST SWORD (WOOD)**

 **? HAS LEARNT ZERSTORUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAVE GAME?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE SAVED**

* * *

 **And so another chapter is done, thank you for taking your time to read and-**

 **"W-w-well its not like I enjoyed reading it or something, it just caught my attention and-**

 **Noire, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!**

 **"Do you have a problem with having me here?"**

 **Did Neptune pay you to appear?**

 **"Yes"**

 **... Well, in that case be nice and finish my lines would ya?**

 **"Its not like I wanted to do it or something. If you liked the chapter, please comment, give like and subscribe."**

 **THIS IS NOT A NEPTUBE VIDEO!**


	5. ARC1: Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE LOADED**

 _YO!_

…

 _Can you… hear me?_

…

 _…_ _Yeah, I think you do. It is nice to meat you._

 ** _BA-DAM-TUS_**

…

 _Not the talkative type, are you?_

…

 _Well, you can't ignore me, after all you don't have ten years, you don't use red clothes, you didn't abandon your mother to never talk to her again all to become the very best, you didn't defeat a criminal organization, and you certainly don't have an orange dragon or a yellow mouse._

…

 _Truth is... I was looking forward to speak with you, considering that if you can hear me, it means that currently you are resting. So I was wondering if you could allow me to ask you some questions._

…Go ahead…

 _Do you think that what you're doing right now, will actually be worth in the end?_

…Yes…

 _I see, I see. Are you getting tired or bored of this same routine to the point you think it's pointless?_

…Pass…

 _But I-_

 **PASS!**

 _Okay, wow calm down, woman… Do you want this to end, with you being on the top, not caring about how you got there?_

…Yes…

 _…_ _Really?_

…Really…

 _Guess you must be sick and tired, next question. Are you willing to do anything for that so called victory?_

…Yes…

 _Are you willing to trust in a stranger to obtain that "victory"?_

…Yes…

 _Well then today is your lucky day, hehehehehehehe. "Cough" "Cough" I will offer you a way to increase drastically your chances to win… but… there will be a price to pay. Are you okay with that?_

…What do you want…?

 _Hehehehe, I want nothing but you will certainly lose something._

…What thing…?

 _Your "static sound", you will lose it if you agree to the deal I'll make you._

…I don't care…

 _…_ _I was honestly expecting to beg, and ask you to reconsider, however this makes things easier. You can't see it but in my hands I possess two spheres, a black one and a white one. You have to choose one sphere._

…What will they give me…?

 _Good question. The black one will make your strength, speed, and all the physical stats increase a thousand fold, while the white one will make your instincts and choosing capability in battle increase a thousand fold._

…Black for "static sound"…And white for "static sound"…correct…?

 _Correcto (correct) :)_

…And I can only choose one sphere…

 _YEP_

…I…WANT…"Static sound"…

 _…_ _Upupupupupupupupu, damn, my switch activated on its own. I apologize. Consider it a deal, Purple "Static sound" no, maybe I should say "static sound"?_

…Thank…yo-

…

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

* * *

A teenage girl is currently opening her eyes to meet a ceiling she has never seen before, at her right was a blue curtain and a window to her left, her body felt heavy and she couldn't move a single part of it. She felt scared for a moment, not being able to move your body after almost dying, just to suddenly faint before killing a monster, isn't the best experience someone can have.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

The girl turned around to the noise and saw a white box with lines that were going up and down, she wanted to touch it, but none of her two hands moved, she looked at them and saw the right one in something heavy and white (a cast) that was lifted by a thin rope and was connected to the ceiling, while the other one was completely filled with the white thing piece of cloth that she had before (bandages), just that this one looked completely new.

In fact, her entire body was covered with bandages, being the face the only exception.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

She kept looking at the machine, and then she did something no one could have predicted "Beep~Beep~Beep~Beep " the girl started singing using the sounds as lyrics, her voice was not ignored as the curtain that was near her opened and a man using a lab coat appeared.

He remained watching her sing, completely ignoring the rest of the world.

"Cough" coughed the man, making the teenager turn her attention to him "How are you feeling?"

The girl looked at him and then remembered something important, the reason she escaped into the city "COMPA!" she tried to rise but was immediately stopped by the doctor who pushed to stay in bed.

"Don't worry, your friend is here. I'll tell her you woke up, so stay still, I'll go for her." Saying that the man left the room and when he did, the teenager was able to see another man with dark skin and brown hair, covered in bandages, and casts as well in the bed next to her.

The man turned to her and spoke "…Good morning, kid. Last night was... something (No pun intended)." The man remained watching her for a while "I'm the armored man from last night, the one you fought with against the Guard Vermin, in case you don't recognize me. My name is Metal, thank you for saving me before our battle began, and you're welcome for helping you in battle." There was a moment of silence between the two "Truth to be said, I think that was my last fight, the doctors said that I forced my body too much with the awakening, and if I continue fighting monsters, I'll just cause a damage that will last for the rest of my life, so that's that… they also said you defeated the Guard Vermin, is that true?"

"…" She only stared blankly at him before realizing that his voice was similar to the armored man from before making her remember the monster and how she beat it… but instead of satisfaction for winning she felt… somewhat disappointed to herself. And obviously she would, she won by using methods that weren't hers, even though she couldn't understand it at its 100%, the feeling was still there.

"I'm sorry; I just made you remember something you mostly didn't want to see. Anyways, when they found us, seems that there was no sign of the boss, so it either ran away or you killed it, and I honestly doubt it would cower having the chance to win. But I can't picture you killing it either to be honest. But that doesn't matter now, were both alive and we must be glad of it." Said Metal, smiling.

Moments later the door of the room open and a nurse in training came rushing to the teenager "You had me WORRIED!"

 _SLAP_

"Do you know how I felt, when I came back home to realize you weren't there. And when I found you… lying on the ground covered in blood, and bruises, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS?" By this point the girl already started sobbing and crying, the teenager then bent her head to the nurse, she wanted to hug her, but her body wasn't allowing it. Compa understood the girl's intention and lightly hugged her.

"Scary, "sob" scary, "sob" scary" Said the teenage girl while sobbing.

A moment later, she separated from her, and saw the teenager with tears on her eyes as well.

"Don't worry, you're okay now, look" Said the nurse pointing to the window. "It's daytime, where light prevails. No monster will hurt you." Compa then turned to the Guild member and bowed her head "Thank you for helping her."

"Don't sweat it; I couldn't let a girl die at such a young age. I just have question… What is her name?"

"To be honest I don't-

"Purple." Both of them turned to the teenager and saw her smiling. She looked at the nurse like if she were pointing her "Compa", then to the Guild member "Metal" and then she looked down to herself and raised her head "Purple!"

The nurse could only put her hands on her mouth as she tried to hide her happiness… but miserably failed "You remembered your name!" unconsciously she hugged her with too much strength, forgetting all the damages on her body.

"Hey you're hurting her!" Exclaimed Metal, Compa soon let her go at hearing his words "Remember she is still hurt. Anyways, what's that of her forgetting her name?"

"Oh, she has amnesia" answered Compa.

"… I don't believe you. I saw her fight, those strategies, that patience to attack on the correct moment, the way she used the sword (wood) there's no way a kid with amnesia can do that, unless she has it on her blood, and even like that… "Sigh" but, I've seen weirder stuff."

"The doctors told me about you, so what are you planning to do now?" Asked the nurse in training

The guild member looked at the ceiling before answering "I'm going to move to Lastation, and I'll start from zero there, or I could use the money I've won to live a peaceful life there."

"Are you from Lastation?"

"No, but the Goddess I worship is from there, Lady Black Heart."

At hearing those words the teenager flinched as the image of a woman with white hair, a black suit, and a giant sword appeared on her head "No…ire…?" she mumbled to herself, no one was able to hear that, and even if they had, those words came out on their own, she doesn't even know why she said that, she doesn't even know her… or she does but, simply doesn't remember.

"I see, in that case I wish you good luck, I hope you can live there, and once again thank you for protecting Purple and Planeptune during night times." Said Compa; before bowing again.

"Raise your head please, I only did my job. Hopefully they'll allow me to become a citizen there. That's the dream of everyone in the guild, to become a citizen of their Goddess." Said Metal; looking at the girls again "If one day you go, call me, and I'll show you the place." He used his free hand and grabbed his shirt, from there he took a paper "Here, my number."

"Thank you, we'll be sure to visit one day." Said the nurse in training.

Moments later the Doctor came back to check on his patients "alright let's see… Metal, you'll be out in one week, and…-

"Purple." Said Compa.

"And Purple, you'll be out in 4 days." Said the doctor; looking at his table with the information.

"Can I come to visit her daily?" Asked the nurse in training; a little worried.

"Sure, as long as you come by these hours I think it should be fine."

"Good, I'm going to use this 4 days to teach you how to speak, doesn't that sound awesome." Said Compa; looking at the teenager, just to realize she started singing again.

"Beep~Beep~Beep "

"Good luck" Said Metal; feeling pity for what poor Compa will suffer for the next 4 days.

"Thank you."

* * *

In another place there were 5 people, one with witch like clothes, another with a black robe, and the other with red robes with numbers; all of them were watching a giant T.V that showed a record of Purple beating the Guard Vermin.

"… Why did she do that?" Asked the witch of the group.

"That isn't one of her movements, correct?" Asked #2

"…Correct…" Answered #3

"And yet she was able to use it" Said #1

"…There!" Said the Boss pausing the video just when she was about to attack.

Then they started to play the video (again) making it go at a speed of X0.00000000012 to make everyone's eyes shock.

Instead of the teenage girl being there, for a moment another person took her place, one with blue hair and a white suit, and then was immediately replaced by Purple.

"WAS THAT BLANC?!" Asked the witch

"I don't get it." Said #2

"Boss would you care to explain? Please." Said #3

"… If I had to explain it guess it would be… that she completely copied her movement including the presence of the original owner, if you don't understand me, she can transform even for a few instants into the owner of the ability she uses, in case she decides to use it again I'm sure it'll be easier to see the original owner instead of her for an instant."

"And how are you planning to do that?" Asked the witch; a little mad "I don't think she's going on a dungeon any time soon."

"#1"

"I'll figure out a way to lure her there."

"Good, if you want, you can accompany him, and see with your eyes what that kid is made of." Said G.G; with a cocky tone.

"Fine then, I'll kill her there." Said the witch; before leaving the room leaving the robed people alone.

"What now?" Asked #2

"… You can go ahead to Lowee and Leanbox, #1 and I will deal with things here." Answered the boss; not really interested in their answers.

Soon enough both G.G and #1 left leaving the remaining two numbers alone.

"Why are we doing this again?" Asked #2

"…We agreed to a deal and this are its consequences but, I was going to do this they had me do the deal or not." Answered #3; leaving the room.

"…Am I just going to repeat my same mistakes again… or will I triumph this time… "Sigh" Is this really what I wanted when I made the deal?"

* * *

The following day, Compa stood from her bed and heard a ring from her door (she repaired the lock with videos of Neptube), and went to see outside, after turning off the defensive sphere.

She opened the door to find a note, she gasped at reading it.

 ** _IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO THAT GIRL REALLY IS; COME TO THE OLD CAVE NEAR THE CITY AND KILL THE SANDWORM RESIDING THERE, IF YOU ACCOMPLISH THE MISSION I WILL REVEAL IMPORTANT INFORMATION OF THE GIRL KNOWN AS PURPLE.  
YOU HAVE 5 DAYS TO COMPLETE THIS MISSION._**

Compa refused to believe it, someone will tell them the identity of Purple by just killing a Sandworm, normally it would be something difficult but she knew that with the help of her friend who defeated a Guard Vermin it would be possible, and if they hire a super strong guild member the monster wouldn-

SLAM

Before she could continue thinking a rock with a note tied in it hit her in the stomach and made her fall to her knees.

* * *

"Horrible shot!" Screamed a witch like girl; hiding in a bush

"Please Arfie, don't criticize me, you would have done it worse." Said #1; also hiding in the same bush.

* * *

Compa used all her strength and rose to read the second note.

 ** _YOU WILL BE ABLE TO HIRE ONLY ONE GUILD MEMBER AND THAT PERSON CAN'T BE PHYSICAL SUPERIOR TO PURPLE AND IF IS, THE DIFFERENCE MUST BE SLIGHTLY, OTHER WISE, EVEN IF YOU DEFEAT THE BOSS MONSTER, THE INFORMATION WILL NEVER BE GIVEN._**

The nurse in training thought for a while before, getting dressed properly (her usual clothing) and going to the Basilicom.

Once she arrived she started looking at the place and came in sight with a basilicom staff member.

"Excuse me" Said the nurse; shyly

"Hello, how can I help you today" Asked the basilicom member.

"I would like to hire a guild member for a dungeon conquest, if possible a novice." Answered Compa; a little worried of her petition.

"…Sure I'll give this information to the guild so they can post it as an E-rank quest." Said the basilicom member.

"Thank you, if possible, say that we need her in 4 days ready"

"Sure thi-

SLAM

Before he could answer a girl entered the basilicom, she has long brown hair tied with a green leafy bow, a black shirt and black shorts, and a long blue coat that was bigger than her with a lot of bags, all with a cellphone in it.

"Oh, you arrived sooner of what we expected you to arrive, IF" Said the basilicom member.

"The mission wasn't that difficult I would like a bigger challenge or something to get more credits" Answered IF.

"Actually, how long have you been doing this?"

"I started a few weeks ago to work on myself" answered the brunette "why?"

"Because… You have a client right here!" Exclaimed the basilicom member; pointing to Compa.

"…This kid?" asked the brunette with a worried tone.

"Hey, I'm sure we have a similar age."

"I'm 16 and you?"

"16 years as well."

"And, what is your mission?" Asked IF

"Dungeon Conquest! …Ahem, I want you to bodyguard me and a friend in a dungeon will go in 4 to 5 days. Our objective there is a Sandworm." Explained Compa; a little nervous.

"…How much will you pay me?"

"All the drops and credits we obtain in there."

"SERIOUSLY?!" Asked IF as the brunette knew the full meaning of those words. If they find a rare drop it'll become hers immediately, and if she sales a rare object she can buy the new cellphone that will be on sale in a month.

"Seriously" Answered Compa; with a smile.

"…deal, but I'll be the party leader and the one who makes decisions. And if things get too tight for us, we'll evacuate immediately, got it?"

"Got it"

With that the two shook their hands and officially formed the party.

The brunette then took a paper and gave to the nurse in training.

"Those are all my numbers call me once you are ready."

"OK"

After that the two left the basilicom, and each one went to her side.

* * *

"Well, what do you say?" Asked #1; hiding in another bush

"This will do the trick, let's go back and wait for them to do the rest." Answered the witch; hiding in the same bush "…But before that…"

* * *

Compa was making her way to the hospital, to visit Purple and let her know about their plan.

"I'm sure, she will-

SLAM

A rock had hit the girl's head before she could finish her sentence, making her face meet the ground, the rock with a message attached to it.

* * *

"WORST SHOT I HAVE SEEN!" Exclaimed #1

"S-s-shut up, it's harder of what it looks like." Said the witch; trying to defend from her… partner's critics.

* * *

Compa stood up, and grabbed the rock to read the note it had, after letting out a few tears of pain.

 ** _YOUR PARTY HAS BEEN FORMED, ADD ONE MORE MEMBER AND FORGET ABOUT THE PROMISE. WE AWAIT YOU IN 5 DAYS AS MUCH._**

"They could've done something better with these things." Said Compa.

Ignoring the fact she might have a contusion on her head she went to Planeptune's hospital, then she went to the room Purple was in to see her…

""snore" "snore" "pudin" "snore" "snore""

"…I think I'll simply come later."

"You know I'm still here, right?" Asked Metal; as he was watching her, staring at the teenager.

"I'm sorry I simply came to tell her, that we had a plan to help her remember who she was." Said the nurse; with proud tone.

"That's good! Guess you'll have fun, while I'm here resting at this bed… actually I wanted to ask you something, have you heard the news? About, all the Goddesses descending from Celestia back to us… all but one."

"Yes, I'm worried but, there's nothing I can do." Aswered the nurse in training.

Metal started to look a little bit more serious "Earlier in Lastation's news channel… the CPU from there said that we shouldn't be surprised if she never comes back, that is probable that she is dead." Compa looked at the guild member with a scared expression "Of course, that's her opinion… and for the record the only one we have. Don't worry, I know that your Goddess isn't dead, but… don't expect her to appear anytime soon."

Compa's expression lighten a little by his words. Hopefully he would be right… Hopefully.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **METAL HAS LEFT THE PARTY**

 **COMPA HAS JOINED THE PARTY**

 **IF HAS JOINED THE PARTY**

 **IF HAS BECOME PARTY'S LEADER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAVE GAME?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE SAVED**

* * *

 **Finally I was able to post the chapter, sorry for making you wait but I'm having some inconveniences in the real world (school) and I doubt I'll be able to update as frequently as before, but when I do I'll try to make the chapters as long as this one in case of no longer.**

 **Welp now that I said that, I gotta hide, Blanc is hunting me for copyright, later.**

 **"Found YOU!"**

 **Neptune... SAVE ME!**

 **"Snore" "Snore" "Snore"**

 **Oh that's right I forgot I put her to sleep on the first chapter...**

 **"Any last words?"**

 **...If I survive, I'll see in the next chapter of Hyperdimension Purple.**

 **"Good, now RUN!"**

 **ANYONE SAVE MEEEEEEEE!**


	6. ARC1: Chapter 5

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE LOADED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR USED TIME-SKIP**

In a certain hospital of Planeptune a teenager who goes with the name of Purple is currently getting her right arm cast removed by a male doctor.

"And ready, try to move it."

"…"

"Move… right… arm."

Purple proceeded to move upside down her arm carefully and then more quickly, proving that it wasn't damaged anymore.

The doctor grabbed his table, and started writing in it "Alright, now were going to remove the bandages-

SLAM

Before he could act, Compa entered the room with a bag filled with clothes.

"Good… morning Compa." Said Purple; waving her right hand.

"Hello, oh that's right… Ahem, allow me to do it after all I'm her nurse and I even brought the clothes I bought her before she escaped." Said Compa; holding the purple bag in her hands "Besides they could call you a pedo for this."

"I'm HER doctor, it is my job to do this, and besides were the only ones here. Who would call me that?"

"Me." Said Metal; from his bed that is still besides Purple's.

"Good… morning" Said Purple; with some difficulty.

"Good morning."

The doctor didn't want to keep discussing, so he simply left the teenager side and Compa took his place after closing the curtains that separated both beds.

A few minutes passed before the curtain opened again showing Compa with a satisfied expression, and Purple wearing a dark blue shirt, above of it a Purple jacket that almost reaches her feet with an N shaped zipper, a purple pants, dark blue shoes, and of course her 2 D-pad clips, she was still wearing bandages on her hands though.

""Whistle" Those clothes fit you good but, what happened to her other clothes?" Asked Metal.

"They were completely torn from her battle against the Guard Vermin so I put them away in my house, I sent them to get sewed but, they were beyond repair, so she'll be staying with these clothes." Explained Compa; feeling bad for not being able to repair such nice clothes.

"And how is she?" Asked the doctor; waiting to write the result on his tablet.

"She is fine, every wound has closed the only problem is that her hands are a little burned, so she'll remain using bandages on both hands."

"I see she must have used a powerful attack to leave her hands on that state, and with that giant axe, it's no surprise that they were either still fractured of burnt." Said the doctor; calmed of the results.

"HOLD ON! She used my AXE?!" Asked Metal; a little mad and scared.

"We found her with your axe besides her so I do believe that." Answered the nurse in training; pretty calmed "Why?"

"That thing weights at least 60 kilograms, I had to train half a year just to get used to the weight and then another half to be able to use it with my armor."

"…WHAT?!" Screamed Compa and the doctor; in synchrony.

Everyone looked at back at the teenager to see her giving backflips from her place then pretended to have a sword and started slashing the air and lastly wave at everyone present in the room, all of that as if she had never been in the hospital.

"Where did you find her?" Asked the doctor to Compa who just had a shocked expression from seeing a teenager younger than her with practically the strength of what could be a B-ranked guild member.

"I just saw a shooting star pass near my house before landing in the national park… I don't want to go any further, just know that there was a crater and…-

"She was in the middle of it." Finished Metal.

Compa nodded at his response "I am still wondering if she was hit by it or if she was the shooting star." She knew the answer as she remembered her body when she first discovered her… It's not something she really wants to remember, and let's not blame her, who would want to remember that?

"And you didn't bring her here?" Asked the doctor; more serious than usual.

"It was going to take more time, and I feared for the worse so I got her to my house where I had enough medical supplies and well, treated her manually." Answered Compa; feeling a little proud of it.

Soon enough the nurse in training feels her right sleeve get pulled and turned to see Purple looking at her with a smile.

"Hungri." Said the teenager while touching her stomach.

"It's hungry and I guess it was to be expected, alright let's go for something to eat!" Exclaimed Compa.

"Fod!"

"Food."

"Food?"

"Yes."

"FOOD!"

Soon enough both of them went out of the hospital and started making their way through the land of purple progress also known as Planeptune, last time she walked around this place the teenager was so busy looking for Compa that she didn't take a single moment to appreciate the city, and now she surely had enough time to do it.

She was amazed at everything her eyes were seeing, whether it was something as simple as the giant buildings, to greater and most awesome stuff like holograms outside of stores with images of their products.

They kept walking until they stopped at a store it wouldn't be weird if it wasn't for the fact that it was a store filled with weapons. Compa drags Purple by her jacket sleeve into the place and then stops at the look of all the weaponry.

There were all sort of things from swords, to guns, and even a few bazookas. Purple started looking at all of them as if she were judging them… why was she doing that? She doesn't even know the reason for their visit and yet she is just analyzing weapons for their looks and functions… How did she know their functions?

"Alright… Purple look for any weapon you like" Said the nurse in training to her friend who managed to understand the message, after she left the girl had another thing to do "Excuse me, is anyone here?" Asked Compa; waiting that hopefully someone would answer.

"COMING!" Answered a new voice appearing in the place, she was a girl with blonde hair, a red suit, and seemed to be too young to be working at a store that sells weapons "How can I help you?"

"You see tomorrow we are going into a dungeon, and I was hoping to find a weapon for her." Explained the nurse; pointing at her friend who was staring at the rapiers.

From anyone's perspective she was just staring at the weapon thinking of how cool it would be to kill a monster with it. But, that isn't the case, looking at the weapon she had blurry images of a raven hair girl using the same weapon "Noire?" some images were of her simply showing off, others were of her way to close to her as if attempting to slash the teenager but, there was one that couldn't leave the head of Purple, even thought it was more blurry than the others she could easily identify something from it: Pain.

Purple may be dumb but, she is not an idiot, she knew that girl, she had seen her before she lost her memories, her question was where did they meet? How was their relationship? And lastly, did she kill her?

What if she killed that girl before losing her memories? And now her ghost was haunting her that could explain those images on her head, most likely that last image. She started to get scared, and just when things couldn't get worse she looked again at the weapons and saw the silhouette of a girl with raven color hair tied in twin tail, her eyes were shining with a blue color, and she was just there looking no, judging Purple… the teenager almost falls and screams of fear at seeing this but, somehow knew that it wasn't going to do any difference.

She decided to simply ignore that thing and look at the next section of weapons, she walked into what would be the giant swords zone in there she saw the silhouette of a woman with white hair, and blue shining eyes and just like the other one she was just there watching. Purple decided to ignore her this time and looked around… in the end she found nothing she could like, so she left while the silhouette remain looking at her.

Next section spears… this time there were two silhouettes one of a woman with green hair tied in a ponytail, and the other one of a woman with blonde hair, both of them had shining blue eyes and like the other they just remained looking at her… No luck for our protagonist, nothing called her attention.

Hammers and axes were the same story; she arrived only for a silhouette to be waiting for her to just see her, judge her. After a long time she finally found the katana section… and that place was not the exception. The silhouette of a woman with purple hair tied in twin braid style with blue shining eyes, however at difference of the others this one simply gave her a quick look and then she gave her what could be a smirk just to then point at one of the swords before vanishing, the weapon caught immediate attention from part of Purple.

It was a large silvered katana, this would be normal in a katana? Yes; but this one simply gave a feeling that it was made specifically for her, the mantle was black colored, and long enough to be hold with her two hands. She took it and simply stared at it in amazement; quickly she gave a slash to the air and felt really good, comfortable, and highly secured that this was her weapon.

"Compa!" Said Purple; calling for her friend.

"I'm here; wow that's a nice sw-

"Sorry that's not on sale!" Interrupted the employee taking the weapon away from her and putting it back where it used to be "I'm sorry but, that's just for decoration."

"Why?"

The employee took a few moments to answer them "Every time someone buys this sword they return it either the next day or a week later as much because they suffer from a mysterious event that left them damaged forever or because they die. We believe that the sword is cursed, ever since, its only here to decorate and call the attention but, the rumors of a cursed sword only helped to call the attention and well, there have been a lot of incidents with it."

The teenager was able to understand around a quarter of what she said and got the correct idea with what she meant. But that didn't stop her, she simply went again and grabbed the sword "Me use… sword."

"Didn't you listen to me?!"

"…Yes." Purple proceeded to give it to her. "Me… keeps… it."

"Sigh" the employee simply sighed at the look of the girl who seemed like wasn't going to change her opinion "All right, I'll sell it to you, but I'm not making responsible of anything."

After that the employee and the girls made the payment and after a few minutes Purple was given the sword with its respective sheath that was a simple black one.

"And ready, the cursed sword **Noroi** belongs to you now." Said the employee; feeling pity for what will happen to the teenager, at least the most probable thing was that she would suffer from a mysterious accident like the others.

Having obtained their weaponry Compa decided that it was time to go back to her home so they could call IF and let her know of their plans. She got out her phone and dialed one of the many numbers that the brunette had given her.

 _Hello, you are talking to IF_

"Hello Miss IF. It's me Compa the girl from a few days ago."

 _Oh, are you calling to discuss the mission?_

"Exactly, I would like to meet you at my house so I can introduce you to my friend and we have a better plan."

 _…_ _Sure, just send me the direction._

"Alright, I'll see you later then."

Ending the call, Compa proceeded to text IF the direction of her house, once she did that, both her and Purple finally went back home.

* * *

 _It's cold…well guess that's normal, I'm in Lowee after all… Man I'm so bored, I just want to destroy this world and move onto the next one but, the boss won't let me do that… yet._

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _I think I'm hearing something… no doubt about it, there is definitely someone around here, where are you?_

 _I start walking to the sound and I discover a kid playing in the snow, building a snowman all by herself, the snowman is barely a little taller than the kid who I can guess has 6 years maybe, also it's missing a face…_

"Hey."

"Oh? Hello." _Said this little kid; turning to me._

 _Weird reaction from a kid, she sounds a bit insecure…_ "What are you doing here by yourself?"

"…My mom told me to not talk to strangers."

"I see, your mother is really intelligent then, there are a lot of people outside that would hurt you just for fun _." Someone; like me for example._ "Anyways, my name is #3. What is your name?"

"Jin."

"I see, so you are Jin, and I am #3. Ready, we are not strangers anymore are we?"

"I think we're not." _Answered the little brat to me, she actually looks happy about it._

"Your snowman is good but I know a way to make it bigger, however I am going to need you to turn around because, this ability is a secret."

"I understand" _The kid simply does what I tell her, so easy to manipulate_ "Alright take all the time you need."

 _I'm just going to need ten seconds as I put my hands around your neck and start making sure that you don't breathe anymore, my hands are slowly reaching her, soon enough the little kid from this place will be nothing more than just a lifeless NPC… when did I started to use that term?_

 _Whatever, just a few centimeters… almost there… come on hands close, we are going to erase this world, so what's wrong with killing her now?_

 _I just need to close my hands, and it'll be over…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

"All right kid, you can turn around now."

 _Jin turns to me, and sees that the snowman she built now was at least 3 foot taller than originally, and now had an actual face._

"It's so cool, thank you Miss #3."

"You are welcome." _WHY DID I DO THAT?! I HAD HER IN MY HANDS AND YET I… Whatever, as long as the boss doesn't know any of this It'll be fine._

 _Jin took out her phone from one of the pockets of her clothes_ "I'm sorry but dinner's ready and I have to-

"Don't worry its fine I only helped you make a bigger snowman."

"Let's play again tomorrow."

 _I could simply wave as she disappeared into one of the many cities… why couldn't I…_ "TCH" _who cares?_

"I didn't take you by the kind to play with children." _This voice…_

"B-B-BOSS?!"

 _I quickly turn around and effectively it was my boss there, just standing even if I can't see their face but, from their tone I know they are most likely smirking at me right now._

"There is a good reason for-

"I really don't care, I may be your boss and you my servant at difference from the others who are just underlings but, I really won't care about what you do unless it gets in my way. Just don't fail next time you want to do that."

"…Thank you and I won't _." I politely thanked them as I bowed a little._

 _The boss made me a sign to raise my head as I did they started looking at the snowman._

"…Not trying to be ignorant but, are these things… fun to build?"

"It depends on the person _." I answered; as my boss turns their attention to me._

"There are a few remaining things to do in Planeptune, I want you to finish them… after all, we don't want to give our adventurers a simple hunting quest, right?" _This time I could feel darkness surrounding them, and I know what that means._

"What do you have in mind?"

"Let's give them a taste of a shield that instead of defending its wielder attacks it."

 _I started to giggle a little_ "I have an idea."

* * *

Back in Planeptune Purple and Compa were arriving back at her house to discover someone in front of it.

"Miss IF, you were able to come I'm glad."

The brunette turned to them and tried her best to maintain a serious posture "I came so we could discuss tomorrow's plan more calmly, and is that your friend that will accompany us?"

"Yes."

"Hello… Me Purple… nice to met you."

"Meet you" corrected Compa.

"huh… sory… nice to meet you."

IF could only look in disbelief at the sight of who she was supposed to accompany through a dungeon only imagining how many times she was going to save her from something she causes. "Are you sure she is going to be okay in a dungeon? I know you hired me to be your bodyguard and all but, can she even hold on her own?"

Compa looked at the brunette with security "She can, she battled a Guard Vermin and came alive out of it, and she defeated it."

"…Hahahahahahaha, good joke, now can you answer my question?

"My answer is the same one."

The brunette looked back at the teenager to see her looking and following with the sight an insect that was flying around her, completely ignoring the world. "You have to be kidding. That kid defeated one of the most rare to find boss monsters."

"I'm not kidding." By this moment Compa opened the door to her house signaling both of them to enter.

Once all of them were inside the nurse closed the door and went to the living room with her two guests, the place had a peach couch long enough for three people to sit in, a T.V along with a purple game console, and frames with pictures of Compa and her family.

Purple and IF sat down in the couch while the nurse went to the kitchen for something to eat; as she and the teenager hadn't still eat anything at all.

After a good 3 minutes of wait, she came back with 4 cups of pudding.

"One for you, one for me, and two for Purple." Said Compa; giving everyone their respective parts.

After eating they decided to start talking about what would happen the next day and their plan.

"All right, first of all Compa, if you had to describe yourself with a class from an RPG. What would you be?" Asked the brunette.

"Healer or priest."

"And you, Purple?"

"Clas?"

"I believe she would be either a warrior or a swashbuckler. The ones that go with physical attacks and don't wear a lot of armor increasing their agility in this way."

IF decided to think in silence until she finally had made herself an idea. "Since I would be similar to the bandit or spy class, our best fighting option would be to have me and Purple at the front and you on the back. How does that sound?"

"I think it's a good plan." Answered Compa.

"…Me… not understand" Said Purple a little in case of not too lost to the plan.

"I'll explain you better later."

The brunette stood up and started making her way towards the exit "In that case I'll see you both tomorrow at the cable car in that takes us to the dungeon, at 12pm."

"Got it."

With that the guild member left the house and the nurse and the teenager were left alone back in the living room.

"So… do you want me to put a rope in the sheath of your sword so you can have it in your back and you don't have to carry it anymore?" Asked the nurse; with a quite happy tone.

"PURPLE!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

 **The next day**

A brunette girl was waiting in front of what would be the entrance to the entrance to the dungeon they were going in, she was nothing but desperate, as a matter of fact they agreed on meeting at 12pm and it was almost 1pm.

She was about to leave when she heard footsteps coming to her direction, she looked and saw the girls she was supposed to meet with an hour ago.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" Asked IF; more furious than anything.

By the time the two of them were in front of the guild member they stopped running and Compa started panting.

"Sorry miss IF, I forgot Pur-pur broke my clock, and we slept of more."

"Sory."

"Pur-pur?"

"That's the nickname I put to Purple."

After apologizing they decided to get into what would be a transport unit connected to the ground with cables and to a little landmass with the same cables, once inside, the car started moving transporting them from the landmass they were to the other were the dungeon was.

Of course they needed permission from the basilicom to do this as it would be dangerous if anyone could move back and forward around these places. IF had to be the one to inform and advice that they were using it.

During the entire ride Purple could only look from her position as they were going to the dungeon, she wanted to look down but… Compa already told her that it was a bad idea.

Once they finally landed outside of the old cave they could only stare at it. They were going inside of what could be a monsters nest, just to kill a sandworm… The idea seemed better on their heads as the fear of what they were doing finally caught up to Compa and Purple.

The teenager was more than ready to unsheathe her sword from her back (they were able to tie it with ropes but of course it's a poor design so simply imagine the sword on the sheath tied in her back with a resistant rope) and Compa already had her syringe on her hands.

The three of them gave each other a nod before putting themselves in the positions they had discussed the day before.

IF and Purple were guiding while Compa was staying on the back, and with determination they entered.

1 minute passed…

Then 3 minutes passed…

And another 5 minutes had passed… and yet not a single monster had appeared… that was something really off, they were happy, yes but… it simply wasn't right.

They continued walking until they made it to what would be the boss chamber just to find it empty.

"Miss IF. Are you sure this is the place?" Asked Compa; a little concerned.

"100% sure." Answered the brunette; starting to examine the surroundings "There is something wrong in here! I mean this cave is barely illuminated by purple crystals, darkness reigns in here and we haven't found anything!

"…Bad feling" Mumbled Purple to herself then she decided to close her eyes and relax, but instead she heard something, a few second later she opened them to push IF from the place she was standing.

"OW. What is your pro-

From the ground appeared a giant worm with giant teeth that could have easily devoured the guild member if the teenager hadn't acted.

Everyone quickly moved away from the creature and entered their battle stances.

"Thanks, I owe you one."

It was the moment they were waiting for, the battle against the monster that would lead them to help Purple remember who she is.

Compa grabbed her giant syringe, IF took out a pair of katars and lastly Purple grabbed Noroi, her newly acquired cursed sword and put herself in a battle position.

They were ready for anything… what happened next was so fast that it took them a moment to realize that the sandworm had been cut in two by a giant sword; Purple was the first one to react at recognizing the weapon, she looked at its user and saw-

"GUAR VEMIN."

"It's Guard Vermin" Corrected Compa "…GUARD VERMIN!" Then she realized what had just happened.

The brunette was the last to process the events, and once again put herself in a defensive stand "Hey, remember how I told you that if things get too tight we would evacuate. Well, now is that time, I'm sorry but, a Guard Vermin is simply something out of our level." It was then that IF realized something "I-it's missing a leg?"

Effectively, the monster didn't have the front left side leg and also it seemed to be damaged in the part that separates its human half with its spider one. The teenager was the only one who realized that this was the monster that attacked her and Metal, however those were good news as it was still vulnerable to have another leg chopped off and then it was practically secured victory, it would lose too much agility trying to keep standing up, making it easier to chop the rest of legs in the same side and then it would fall thanks to the fact that only one side had legs while the other didn't.

"We… fyght." Said Purple; trying to cheer her two companions to battle as well.

"It's **fight** and no, we flee!" Exclaimed the guild member; at her party member.

"I agree Pur-pur, last time you had a professional with years of experience that could even use the awakened state, we can't win this by ourselves."

"Then allow me to help, 32 BITS MEGA BLADE!" A giant pixel sword appeared and tried to stab into the monster that was able to block it using its sword.

Everyone looked behind them and saw… a woman with Purple hair tied in braid style, wearing a black and purple suit, blue eyes with a power symbol and on her right hand a purple one handed sword.

"Y-You, you are…"

"B-B-But, the other Goddesses said that…"

Purple only looked at her as if she had seen a ghost... one she really hated.

"I'm sorry for arriving just like this and for my late introduction. My name is Purple Heart, the Goddess of Planeptune, this nation."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PURPLE HAS OBTAINED CURSED SWORD NOROI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAVE GAME?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE SAVED**

* * *

 **I managed to survive Blanc's fury and well you know the rest of the story, anyways thank you for reading this chapter.**

 **"HOLD ON I HAVE A QUESTION."**

 **N-Neptune, why aren't you sleeping?**

 **"Because the effect of the drug you gave me finally ended."**

 **...AND COULDN'T YOU END IT ONE CHAPTER EARLIER?!**

 **"Well-**

 **Do you have any idea of what is like to tell someone to put their hammer down, and they put it down in your face?!**

 **"Sorry but I was too scared of Blanc to-**

 **Just a moment, were you actually conscious on last chapter?**

 **"...Look at the hour gotta go."**

 **Neptune, COME BACK HERE!**

 **"Anyways, if I survive the author's rage I'll see you on next chapter."**


	7. ARC1: Chapter 6

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE LOADED**

Anger and confusion is the only thing that can be visible in the eyes of a certain lilac hair girl named Purple; she was glaring with those eyes to a woman who just proclaimed to be the Goddess of the nation she was in… why was she giving her that glare?

Weather this woman was saying the truth or not, she was indeed going to help them finish the monster off for good. So why did she have an inner wish of hurting her. She managed to get out of her thoughts and focus on the enemy again.

Everyone else couldn't do what she was doing as they were staring with both confusion and satisfaction at the Goddess of Planeptune: Purple Heart.

"How about we finish that monster?" In a fraction of a second she managed to break the speed of sound and launch herself at the monster, sword in hand she gave a quick slash at the creature's legs managing to cut the rest of the same side.

GRROOOOOWWWWWLLLLL

The Guard Vermin was growling in pain, by the time it did this both IF and Compa turned around to see the monster fall to the left side where there are no legs, no support to keep standing up.

The Goddess gives a glare to the creature but it wasn't meant for analyzing it was meant to tell it, that it was trash, she looked at it the same way she looks at the trash. The monster even though it couldn't understand human language at the most minimum, it perfectly knew the meaning of those eyes the Goddess had.

From the position it delivered a slash but was easily parried by the woman who just needed of one hand and her sword. Before any of the two could act any further, Purple positioned herself behind the monster and taking advantage it was on the ground, and she was on its blind spot, she started spinning and when she was behind she gave the monster a horizontal slash "ZERSTORUNG!" The monster then turned into data and vanished.

"Compa, what are the stats of that sword?" Asked a rather concerned and shocked IF; to her partner.

"I don't know; all I know is that it's cursed." Answered Compa; in the same mental state as the brunette.

"Should I be worried about that last part?"

"I don't know, I just realized how dumb of me was to let her buy such a thing."

Meanwhile the CPU and the teenager were glaring each other, one would say that the girl is angry with the woman for any reason but, truth is that hate would be a soft word for what she is feeling right now, a part of her wanted to use Noroi to stab her to death while another part was yelling her to calm down and go back with her partners.

Using logic she put her sword back on its sheath and went back to the nurse in training and the guild member. Once in front of them she turned around to face the Goddess.

"That was rather simple; I was expecting a bigger challenge of what would be possibly one of the 10 most hard to find boss monsters… Either it was weaker of what I had counted for or I simply am stronger of what I believed I was… maybe both!" Said the woman; with an almighty tone "Anyways, are you hurt?"

"No, we are fine." Answered the nurse in training.

"I see that's something good."

"M-My lady, can I ask what are you doing here? Not for criticizing but, wouldn't it be better to let everyone know that you are fine and alive? Instead of losing time helping us, you should be using it to-

""US" I was only protecting YOU" Said Purple Heart; pointing to Compa.

"…What?" Asked IF; confused.

"Well, why should I waste my time saving from death a heretic who decided to believe in another Goddess rather than the one she was supposed to worship? "Sigh" I don't know what was thinking the basilicom when they hired guild members, HERETICS to do… whatever they do. But, since you did help my people guess that at least the minimum I can do for you is set you free from what I'm about to do now."

"And what is that?" This time the brunette was not only suspicious and confused but, angry and sad at the Goddess's words.

"I came here to **kill** that girl."

Purple unsheathed her sword and this time she put it in front of her, no defensive stance but, an offensive one. She was now ignoring the voices in her telling her to flee.

"…Excuse me?" Asked Compa; completely lost and in disbelief.

"I see so she hasn't told you… Have you heard of a being called The Overlord Momus?"

Both IF and Compa nodded as it was true that some people were talking lately about him.

"Well… that girl is the creator and main messenger of him."

Both girls turned to see Purple who remained in her position, she was there still waiting for the moment the Goddess lowers her guard, to chop her head. The other girls were just seeing the determination in the teenager's eyes that were filled with fury as well making it easier for them to believe Purple Heart.

"The reason why we descended is simple, me and the other CPUS were fighting in the console war, and suddenly we had reached yet another stalemate and decided to take a break but, during that time a monster appeared out of nowhere, the form it had was so weird that I can't put it into words, however where the shoulder is supposed to be, there was a person standing there she was wearing a white and purple hoodie, white and purple leggings and purple shoes, she also had lilac hair color, and in her hands was a book that was surrounded with an evil dark aura, then it order the Overlord to kill us, we decided to work together for once in our lives but, we didn't do a single scratch to it, after a long time I decided that instead of attacking the monster it would be better to defeat its summoner so I launch to the girl and she grabbed a sword and we started fighting, of course in the end I won after teaching her the difference between our powers, the problem is that she kept standing up over and over again so without realizing it, I had left her mid-dead. By the time I made sure she was out I turned to the monster still fighting the other three, soon enough I re-joined the match and together we were somehow able to defeat it. We were going to obviously punish the girl by getting her to the world down Celestia and interrogate her but, she summoned a second one using her remaining strength, I gave the Goddesses the order to escape and that I would deal with it, considering I was less tired of them all. They nodded and left however the summoner was no longer in sight, I believe she took the chance to escape, ever then I've been fighting the monster, and I recently defeated it, now I was looking for her and found reports of a girl that had the physical description from the one that attacked us and surprise." By this moment she had already walked all the way to be in front of her and then started to look her down considering she was taller this wasn't weird "Here you are. I'm here to finish what you started."

Instead of delivering a slash, Purple decided to just give her a stare that would normally just look like someone mad but, in this case, it was practically saying that it was about to murder whoever she was looking… And yet she couldn't help but feel curiosity from her story. She understood almost all of it even for her surprise (seems that Compa's lessons were finally giving results). What if she was saying the truth, and indeed she tried to mass murder the CPUS of Gamindustri?

Or what if she was lying? What if it was all a lie to turn her partners against her, she needed a strategy, something to convince them that she didn't know about it or that it was false.

"Hold on!" Exclaimed Compa earning the attention of everyone present "Considering is true what you are saying, which I'm not doubting my lady, it would be meaningless as she has amnesia and lost the 100% of her memories. So she can't remember those-

"What if she is faking that, have you not considered it?"

"…"

This was bad, soon enough this would become a 3 on 1, and she wasn't even sure if she could take her down on a fair 1 on 1.

-Run-

She heard that voice again the one that told her to keep moving in the darkness, and dig in the trash… it was talking to her again.

-You'll die, run!-

Purple wanted to obey the voice like she always does… but, there was something in her that didn't let her do it. Instead she had to do something with her party first.

-Even if they come to our side, victory is not guaranteed, RUN!-

"Me… not now true… but me sure… tat you should… stay quiet and… let fiends deside." Said Purple making all the effort she could have done.

"There are so many grammar mistakes into what you just said that could easily make someone misunderstand you." Mumbled Compa; to herself.

"Alright, humans I'll let you decide who to trust, either her or me." The Goddess proceeded to back away from the teenager and made her way to the other side of the chamber and waited for the humans to make their decision of who to support and believe in.

They were both scared and confused of the situation especially Compa, all her life she had always admired and worshipped Purple Heart but, what could be the most innocent person in the world suddenly arrives and befriends with her making her feel just like when she spends time with her grandpa, just that in this case she was her grandpa and Purple was her, to suddenly have to choose between who to team up with… she was having practically a mental breakdown just from thinking about it.

On the other hand IF was also doubtful about who to team up with, even if the Goddess was lying or simply was wrong, she knew that facing her was suicidal and of course didn't want to die… but, could she really abandon someone innocent for fear to be killed. What would her Goddess think of her? Not the Goddess of the nation she was born in but, the one she worships and puts her faith in. One day she would try to become a citizen of her nation, and if she manages to do it, would she be able to be happy, okay with herself knowing that during the trip she helped to kill an innocent person?

Purple on the inside was dying, there was no other word to use, she was scared, terriefied that her friends (partners) would abandon her and with that she would definitely be killed but, she needed to trust in them.

-RUN!-

She kept ignoring the voice talking to her and just stood there waiting for them to make their choice.

After what felt like an eternity they both had made a decision.

"Purple I'm sorry but, she at least has her own version of the story." Said IF; turning her back to her and walking to the Goddess's side.

-1 made her decision, flee while you can!-

Compa had never been so nervous on her life but she knew what the correct choice was "Pur-pur… I believe in you!" The nurse in training quickly ran to her side and hugged her "I'm sorry for taking so long; once we get out of here I'll compensate it with pudding… If we get out alive." She murmured the last part.

-2 on 2 awesome… RUN DAMMIT!-

Both girls grabbed their weapons and put themselves in a battle position, Purple on the offensive while Compa on the defensive. Their opponents put both in an offensive stance ready for any attack.

IF decided to take a step forward while getting out a gun she had on her pockets "I'm sorry, I just met you and I am going to help killing you both. Hehe, isn't it ironic you paid me to be your bodyguard, and now we are on different sides." She readied herself to start shooting at them and so she did… not without first turning around and unleash the entire cartridge to the right leg of the Goddess who had no time to react at the sudden betrayal. "Or that's what you would want me to say, right?"

At least ten bullets had reached the leg of Purple Heart who now was using her sword to stay on her feet "Why?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Said IF with a smirk walking to her companions side "Sorry for scaring you for a moment but, I had to make it as realistic as possible so she could buy it." Needless to say both girls were happy of IF's decision "Now with you" this time she was talking to the CPU "It is true you are the only one with a version of the story but, that just makes you more suspicious as you could have invented everything to make us suspect of Purple, second thing your timing was a little too perfect, don't you think? And lastly a dungeon that is supposed to be a monster nest with no monsters at all, seriously don't you want to make it more obvious it was a trap."

"I gave you, a member of the Guild, a HERETIC the chance to choose the winner side, MY side, why did you waste it?"

"The Goddess I worship has descended from Celestia back to us, everyone who puts their faith in her want to give their best impression to become a citizen there… What would she think if news of a Guild member killing two girls started spreading around?"

"…Pft…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…Wait, were you serious? Then let me laugh harder HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Me not… se fun" Said Purple; confused at the CPU's actions.

"It's see, and neither I."

The laughs of the Goddess finally started to die and she started panting from all that laughing "Alright I'll put this in simple term… You will never succeed because we Goddesses hate with all our soul all heretics, even those who believe in us." This time the CPU seemed more serious "What do you think was the reaction of the other Goddesses the moment they knew that their basilicoms hired Guild members, heretics to do whatever they do? Do you think they were happy with that?"

"…"

"Not like it matters anymore, after all. You already took the first shot…" The Goddess started to giggle a little. "You have officially made yourself a public enemy of Planeptune and it my duty to eliminate you." On her back two mechanic butterfly style wings appeared as she started to levitate a little. "How about we begin?"

"Call me dumb but, I completely forgot the fact she could fly" Said IF; loading a new cartridge and grabbing her katars positioning at her partners side.

"Dumb." Said Purple.

"It was rhetorical!" Exclaimed the brunette.

"Well then Its time… for a SHOWDOWN!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SHOWDOWN IS ABOUT TO BEGIN**

 _ **IMPORTANT INFORMATION:**_

 **WHEN WE SAY SHOWDOWN WE USUALLY MEAN DEATHMATCH**

 **HOWEVER MERCY CAN BE USED IN THIS BATTLES**

 **THIS BATTLE OPTION CAN ONLY BE USED WITH HUMANS OR CPUS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAVE GAME?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE SAVED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUE?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RESUMING GAME**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING SHOWDOWN HAS BEGUN**

The CPU dashed at full speed against the party that was able (barely) to move to the right, however the Goddess anticipated that and delivered a horizontal slash at them. Purple predicted that and using her sword, she parried the attack shaking the ground a little from the impact.

Soon enough they broke their lock only for IF to start shooting the Goddess who had no problem evading the bullets in the air, once she ran out of ammo Purple Heart flew at her only to be received by a shot incoming from the nurse's… syringe?

"SINCE WHEN SYRINGES DO THAT?!" Asked the now angry Goddess; at her.

"Since I realized my perception of time is horrible and nighttime arrives sooner than expected!" Answered Compa; still shooting.

Taking advantage of the distraction the teenager started sneaking around the place hoping to position herself behind the enemy. The brunette saw her and decided to help her.

The Goddess decided to take a chance and launch herself at the nurse evading the bullets with her speed and wings, the nurse wanted to take a step back but, was taken as an advantage for the CPU as she broke the speed of sound again and was now in front of her ready to finish her off.

IF was quick enough to push Compa away and take her place locking her Katars with the Goddess's sword, however she quickly fell to her knees thanks to the difference of strength that existed between the two of them.

CRACK

The brunette looked at her weapons to see they started breaking, soon enough she would die.

-Now's your chance-

Purple listening to the voice on her head stopped sneaking and ran at the Goddess at full speed delivering a powerful slash that made her enemy flinch in pain, IF taking full advantage of the situation broke the lock and positioned herself just on the CPU's torso, using both of her weapons she delivered a strong X-style slash.

Purple Heart flew again into the air only to be received by the nurse's bullets, instead of evading her like before she flew at her immediately and using her free hand she delivered a powerful punch on her face's chin that sent her flying into the nearest wall, as if that wasn't bad enough she fell to the ground most likely unconscious.

"COMPA!" Exclaimed Purple.

The Goddess turns her attention to the other two opponents "I can guess that was your medic, right?"

Both of them remained in silence.

"I see, one down, two to go."

Once again she flew into the air and started circling around the boss chamber at high speed leaving only a small blur as evidence she was there. Purple and IF put their backs on each other in order to cover more terrain with their sight and cover their partner blind spot.

They continued like that for a while until the Goddess finally went on ahead to attack the brunette at full speed she barely got her Katars up in time to cover a vertical slash but before it hit she vanished.

"An afterimage?!" Her question was suddenly answered as she felt pain in her stomach; she looked down and saw the CPU giving her a good roundhouse kick sending her flying away. She was somehow able to remain on her feet.

Purple wasted no time and started attacking the Goddess as well, each time she gave a slash it was easily blocked and parried by the CPU, soon enough she throw another one just to be blocked as she had planned it, she used her right leg to deliver a kick to the side that the Goddess wasn't protecting for blocking her attack… what she didn't know was that the Goddess planned it first and did it faster than she did, Purple was sent a few meters back, her hand on her right rib.

They weren't doing a lot of damage but, they had a chance to win, thanks to the wound IF gave her, her movements can be seen slowing down even if it's just a little. They had a chance to win if they somehow managed to take down one of those wings. Problem is… they were growing weaker at a faster rate than their opponent.

And this was something obvious, they were facing a Goddess, a divine being, it wasn't like facing a human who had limits "easy" to reach, they were against someone who could do this all day, and continue for more… maybe.

Anyways they were both panting horribly, even though they have barely received one or two strikes, they felt like if it had been delivered with the strength of a thousand man.

"Come on! Don't be like that is has barely been 3 minutes ever since we started."

They froze… their entire match and everything they had done, turned out to be done in just 3 minutes. They were desperate, they knew that they weren't wining, they underestimated their opponent.

-Why haven't you transformed yet?!-

Purple was confused by the words of the voice inside of her.

-Even if she is a faker, it's obvious that her strength is no joke. So just go HDD and put her on the ground!-

"HDD?"

Her words were heard by the two other people in the place, IF looked at her with confusion while Purple Heart grabbed her sword tighter than before and started shaking a little.

-YOU EVEN FORGOT THAT! No wonder you'd be lost without me.-

"Purple, what are you-

"So" Started the Goddess "You finally will go all out… hehehehe Guess that I'll have to get serious as well." A dark aura started surrounding her and just a moment later her eyes started glowing in a red color. "Do you like it? If I had to guess, this would be my equivalent of the Awakening only difference would be, that this doesn't need to be trained in order to obtain and use, and is also way stronger, and doesn't force your body as much as the other one."

IF started looking at the Goddess and immediately felt as if she was seeing nothing but a monster.

"The presence you give, is not one of a Goddess, you can't be a Goddess!" Exclaimed IF; scared of her opponent. "I think I know what's going on, you are a faker!"

"…Sorry but, you are saying that to the wrong person…I am as real as I look like."

-Now, take advantage that they are talking and transform-

Purple wanted to do it… problem is she doesn't know how to. She is aware that if she "transforms" as this voice tells her, she might have an actual chance to win but, how do you do something you don't know?

-Come on, just… no, I can't put it into words-

She wants to transform, she really wants to transform and beat the living "censor" out of her.

-Listen, just imagine a living energy run through your body and then feel like you want to use it that should do the trick-

Purple tried to do as she was told, she closed her eyes and started imagining some energy in her… she started feeling warm all of sudden she opened her eyes and saw herself in complete darkness and incapable to move.

She tried to struggle but, there wasn't anything holding her down… a minute passed and nothing happened, she wanted to leave this place and go back with IF and Compa to defeat Purple Heart she wanted to do it… But, why did she want to do it? Because she felt this anger towards the woman? Or because she wanted to help her friends?

The moment she questioned her decision, all the silhouettes from the weapon shop appeared in front of her, all of them just looking, judging her, waiting for her answer to her own question.

Purple had decided it.

"Me… want to… help friends!"

The silhouettes remain looking at her and one by one they started to leave, all but two. The one with raven hair tied in twin tails, and the one with white hair. They remained there and after what felt an eternity finally offered their hands to the teenager.

She was finally able to move, she slowly took them and then a flash happened.

A light fills the chamber where the brunette, the Goddess and the teenager are, the light was completely surrounding Purple and started to lift her up, after a while the light died and showed a different person.

She had white hair tied in two twin tails, along with white eyes with a power symbol, and was wearing a gray suit.

"N-NOIRE?!" Exclaimed the Goddess; shocked, confused and… with any synonym of those two words, without realizing that the darkness surrounding her had vanished.

"P-Purple, is that you?" Asked IF; in the same mental state as the Goddess.

The new person soon enough landed on the ground just for metal wings to appear on her back and start flying around the place at an incredible speed. A few moments later she landed next to IF. "Are you… hut?" The voice of this woman was a more mature one

"It's hurt and no, thanks." Answered IF

"…This isn't what they told me that would happen…" Purple Heart now wanted answers; the problem is that she wasn't going to get them anytime soon as the new person suddenly appeared in front of her delivering a kick to her torso sending her flying to the nearest wall.

Once she crashed she fell on her knees coughing some blood. There was something wrong! Even if she had gone HDD, there was no way a simple kick could do such damage, she tried to levitate but both of her wings were destroyed in the impact.

"Sh t" Cursed the Goddess remembering her leg filled with holes from the shots she received earlier, she stood up using her sword and suddenly a shadow started forming around her she looked above and saw the new girl with her hands in the air.

"32 BITS MEGA SWORD" A giant pixel sword formed in her hands as she was now flying at full speed at the Goddess who wanted to move but, was too scared to do it, she could feel the next attack was meant to kill "INFINITE" for a moment everyone conscious could see a woman with white lose hair and white eyes with a power symbol wearing a black suit instead of the current one "SLASH!" The other person vanishes showing the girl who should have been there since the beginning, she gave her opponent a slash, the Goddess tried to stop it with her weapon but, it immediately broke, IF quickly ran to Compa and put herself on top of her, after that a pillar of light appeared and left everyone blinded.

The ground started to shake as consequence of the attack, and once the pillar finally vanished IF stood from her position making sure her client was fine, she turned and was able to see both women still alive.

The Goddess was on the ground a giant vertical scar on her body going from her head to the end of her torso, and blood coming out of it, while the other was just there staring at her, soon enough the cursed sword Noroi materialized on her hands and she pointed the weapon to the Goddess's chest.

"I see, this only means I was weaker than you, and you stronger than me. There is no reason to be mad."

By this point the new girl started to move the sword to the chest of the CPU.

"Purple NO!"

Her words reached her too late as she stabbed the sword into the Goddess ending her life in an instant.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PURPLE LEARNT TRANSFORM**

 **PURPLE LEARNT INFINITE SLASH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAVE GAME?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE SAVED**

* * *

 **"And so another chapter of the great adventure oh Hyperdimension Purple ends... And I am here instead of the author because of reason, those who don't know me I am Neptune, and I can't eat pudding for the next 3 weeks for leaving poor Shadic (Author) on his own... anyways, I'll see you all on next chapter. Though I have a lot of doubts and questions as you have but, Shadic won't tell me."**

 **"S-sis please stop crying 3 weeks without pudding may actually help you...** **who am I kidding, the Author would like to thank you for reading this chapter and... NEPTUNE DROP THAT PUDDING NOW!"**

 **"YOU'LL NEVER CAPTURE ME ALIVE!"**


	8. ARC1: Chapter 7

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE LOADED**

 _…_ _Hi there!_

 _"_ _What? How are you? What are you doing here?!"_

 _Well I decided it was time for me to_ "static sound"...

 _"_ _Holy "gulp"… you finally lost it."_

 _Sure enough now, how about we begin?_

 _"_ _In the name of_ "static sound" _and all Gamindustri, I will end your existence!"_

 _Its time… for a SHOWDOWN!_

* * *

A certain lilac hair girl is opening her eyes to meet a pink ceiling, one she knew very well.

"Compa?" Asked the girl; covered in a blanket she tried to stand up only to realize she can't feel her right leg, she uncovered the blanket and saw it had been bandaged completely, also she was using what could be a pink pants to sleep along with a pink shirt to sleep basically, she was wearing pajamas.

The door practically fell as a nurse in training entered the room stare at the teenager a good 10 seconds and then walk up to her until she was besides the girl who was still sat.

 ** _POW_**

The noise from the punch Compa delivered the teenager could be heard in all the house, Purple's cheek was red from the impact, and her eyes were starting to get teary as she looked at the nurse who had an angry expression towards her.

"You are an IDIOT!" Screamed Compa grabbing her by the collar "Do you have any idea of what you've just done?!"

Purple tried recalling the events from earlier to know why she was being scolded for… and so she remembered the moment her blade made its way through the Goddess chest all the way to her heart just to stab it as well. She remembered she murdered someone, and one she didn't even remember because, it was obvious she had met her otherwise those feelings… that hate for her wouldn't have been there.

But, were getting out of the topic, the fact is that she committed homicide, and not just against a person but against a Goddess.

"…Miss IF went to report the mission to the Basilicom… after that she'll be back; she will remain quiet about what happened because Ms. Mysterious voice asks us to not talk about it." Said Compa; trying to change her expression to a softer one.

This caught the attention of Purple at the mention of the voice "Wat… voice?"

"… What goes with "h", and you don't remember? She said you two already met once." Answered Compa "Oh that's right you must also be wondering what happened after you… did that. According to Miss IF you transformed into another person and kept fighting, during the match you gave her a kick so strong that you broke your own leg in the attack, and once you won you de-transformed and then you fainted. But, we'll explain you everything once Miss IF arrives, meanwhile-

 ** _GROWL_**

Both of them went silent as the sound of Purple's stomach sounded in all the room.

"…me sory- me means… sorry." Said the teenager as her face went red.

"Guessed I promised you pudding so, after you eat something I'll buy it."

* * *

Meanwhile in the cave where the events happened there were three people one of them was wearing witch like clothes, another one was wearing a black robe and the last one a red robe with#3 on the chest and back.

"…" The witch was simply in silence.

"…Boss, was this what you thought when you said "a shield that instead of defending its user, attacks them"?" Asked #3

"…#3 you have filled almost all of my expectative but… it seems like… you know… it failed horribly in the end." Said G.G; trying to sound nice. "And I'm sure someone said something about killing a certain someone here." This time they were talking to the witch.

The witch flinched at the comment that was made "W-well you know I decided to let them live for now."

"You literally ran away with an expression that was saying "Pleasenopleasenopleasnopleasenopleasenopleasenopleasenopleaseno" or something like that" Answered the black robe one with a mocking tone.

"S-shut up!"

"Now then" this time G.G was sounding more serious than usual "The darkness I gave you should be stronger than her even in HDD."

"Well yes but…" she realized something "…D-did you just say should instead of is?"

"Yes" Answered G.G "Why?"

The witch's brows twitched in anger at their response "Because you'll be sending to my dead if it means you are wrong!"

"Oh that… #3 could you answer her for me?"

"We… really don't care about what happens to you, you already did what we wanted so… you have no real value for us." Explained #3

The witch was getting angry at their comments but, she knew they weren't lying so instead she changed the topic to something she had curiosity "Why was Neptune's HDD black heart? And why did she look like that? Noire's processor unit is black not gray."

"That's an incredible question I don't have an answer to." Said the black robe one "Don't give me that glare, just because I'm the villain it doesn't mean I have all the answers."

The witch had enough of talking to these people so she simply turned her back to them and started walking away "By the end of this week I will have successfully killed her. Neptune will be dead before she can know the meaning of those drops you put into Purple Heart… By the way, WHAT were YOU thinking when YOU put those practically legendary drops into her?!"

G.G simply shrugged and answered her question "I dunno. Now that I think about it, that may backfire us later… that or it'll give us advantage."

"What's the probability of that thing again? And from where did you get it?"

"There is no probability. Is either you are worthy or you are not. And… I don't remember." They did remember but, that isn't a free answer.

By this point the pale skin woman had already left both of them and soon enough she finally left the old cave, encountering with the rays of sun that were waiting to greet her. "Sigh" a dark aura started surrounding her right hand, she simply closed it and then started staring at her fist "This power should… no, it will kill Neptune."

Back to the two robbed people one of them had a comment that the witch didn't stay to hear.

"Say #3… Are you still planning to kill Arfie?"

"…Yes."

* * *

Purple and Compa were currently eating in the nurse's room the dish: curry.

Both of them were eating quietly, Compa in a chair and Purple on the bed for obvious broken leg reasons.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Compa it's me IF, I finished with the basilicom and I need you to open the door!"

The nurse in training rose from her seat and went to receive the guild member, after a minute they came back to the room the teenager was resting.

"How did it go?" Asked Compa; just as nervous as the first time she didn't make it back home before nighttime.

"They bought the story that the Guard Vermin was the one who attacked us and left us in such a poor state." Answered the brunette

Compa proceeds to sigh in relaxation from having fooled the basilicom with a fake story of the events.

"Now that you woke up, we can finally have that chat." Said IF; she put her hands on two of her bags and from there she pulled a weird looking… sphere "According to the mysterious voice this is called a key fragment."

 _That is correct, there is one of them per landmass, and originally you had to defeat a strong monster to obtain one. Unfortunately now someone has stolen them and the monster supposed to drop them, now will drop a clue to where they are._

Everyone looked the ceiling in surprised.

 _Please remember I'm talking to you via-key fragment, anyways can you please stop calling me "mysterious voice"? My name is Histoire._

"I'm sorry, anyways I have another question" This time she grabbed from her pocket two weird looking purple stones with a mark of a power symbol in the center "What is the name of this things?"

 _From what they told me, they are called CPU cores._

"And what do they do?" Asked the nurse in training

 _From the information I have, they have the power to turn humans into CPUS, Gods or Goddesses depending on their gender. However if the one who uses it is not worthy of being one, they will transform into a horrendous monster._

"That's all I need to know, Compa is there a safe around here?" Asked IF worried that a certain someone uses it and by accidents turn into a monster.

 _You can look for one later, right now I need to inform you two and Neptune about what's going on, now that she at least has an idea of what I'm saying._

"Are you talking about Pur-Pur?" Asked Compa

 _Yes._

"But, she said her name is Purple" Said the nurse in training

"Compa we have to respect her original name and that is Nept-…" She stopped talking as she bit her tongue trying to say her name "…You know what? We have to respect the name that she fought so hard to remember and that is Purple!" Exclaimed the brunette

 _…_ _I thought you were better than this "sigh" okay I need to talk to… Purple… I'm never going to get used to this._

The teenager remained silent as she had an idea (the correct one) of what was going on.

"I just have a question, who is Purple?" Asked the brunette; in a serious tone "Clearly she can't be human."

 _…_ _Because she isn't. She is the Goddess of Planeptune: Purple Heart._

Purple didn't even flinch at the declaration as she simply thought about the dreams she's been having and because of them she could make an idea that all of them were memories, putting the pieces together it was natural that she had arrived a conclusion similar earlier but, because she knows she is how she is… she would always think "It's maybe my imagination".

"Figured as much." Said IF; almost mad. "So that means that the one earlier WAS a faker."

"So Pur-Pur is the Goddess from here, MY Goddess? The one I have always believed in, admired and worshipped since I was born!" Asked Compa looking at the Goddess who was following with her sight a fly around the place "…Please tell me it's a mistake. And put attention this is important information!"

 _Unfortunately it isn't, however she can't go back to her duty as a CPU because of obvious reasons._

"A Goddess with amnesia. What a bad joke." Said the brunette

 _I know it must be, anyways Miss IF, Miss Compa you two now must help me, I'm not saying this because I want to; honestly I would rather have no humans involved but, there is no option considering that now you know too much and the people who has me under their control now has information on you two, it'll be safer to be around Nep- Purple. You saw her strength is no laughing matter. You'll be safe around her and she'll be safe around you._

Everyone was quiet and putting attention but, a few looks of fear could be seen in the eyes of the humans as they know where this was going to.

 _I know this will be a selfish petition from my part but please, you must help Purple to gather the other key fragments, from what I was able to hear, those items are needed to set me free from the seal I am currently in, there is one in each landmass, without those items I'll remain seal and like this I'm completely powerless. However, once I leave my seal, I'll personally ERASE the people who did this to me and Gamindustri._

That request hit the two humans as hard as telling them that someone they love is in danger and they needed rare items to save them… just that in this case the danger was in the entire world.

"Question" Said Purple; raising her right hand, snapping the two humans out of their thoughts.

 _What is it?_

"What did they… do to Gamindusti?"

"It's Gamindustri and…" Corrected IF; while thinking about something "…Good point I completely ignored that part."

 _They are the responsible of creating the daytime and nighttime cycle or at least their leader is._

"Hold on, when you say that you mean-

 _Yes Compa, they are the ones who put the spawn for the monsters into the cities and the ones who brought the era of darkness, our actual era._

"There's someone powerful enough to do that?" Asked Compa

"Sems like." Answered the Goddess

 _If you are able to break my seal I'll make sure to fix everything they've done to us. I'm going to ask you both one more time… Could you help me save the world?_

Silence took control of the room as none of the two knew what to say, they were young, had a future and life, along with peace and complete liberty even if it was just during day. And suddenly they are brought to this situation that not only puts them in danger but could also end their lives.

After almost 5 minutes of thinking they were ready to give their answers.

"Pur-Pur is my friend and patient, I have to take care of both, Goddess or not. Count me in!" Exclaimed Compa thumbs up.

"This two still need to pay me since my payment for last mission was both drops and credits obtained, and since I pretty much obtained none of them I'll be taking it from the ride." Said IF more calmly but same sure of her answer "I join your party until this thing is over, Purple Goddess." Besides she knew that if news of a Guild member saving the world were spread around, surely enough the Guild would start being seen at least a little good by the other Goddesses including the one she worships.

"Me… Happy friends come." Said the Goddess; smiling brightly to both of them "…Question."

 _What is it now?_

"Do you know… me?"

 _You are Neptune, also known as Lady Purple Heart but, now you are Purple for destiny reasons_.

"No, like… me."

 _…_ _Oh, you mean your past and everything?_

The Goddess simply nodded.

 _Oh, of course I_ "static sound" _…_

"Histoire! Is something wrong?!" Asked IF; alarmed of what was going on

 _Seems "_ static sound" _discovered…I'm sorry…This might be…last…time…spe…aking…Go…od…luck._

The sound finally died and the room remained in silence with everyone inside in shock from what had just happened, they were scared that whoever has Histoire under their control knew the situation very well, and they could hurt Histoire for having talked to them.

The brunette was the first one to stand up, as she did she grabbed the CPU cores "Is there a safe around here?"

"Yes, I'll put them there" Answered Compa; taking both stones and starting to leave the room "Miss IF, while I'm gone could you tell Pur-Pur everything that happened after she fainted?"

"Oh, sure, ahem it all started when I knew that your attack had ended."

* * *

 _The ground stopped shaking however it still burns but, at least now it has calmed down even if it's just a bit. Alright let's take a look at you Compa, nice timing from me to have barely put myself on top of you otherwise… Well, seems there's no real damage "sigh" that's good… now._

 _"_ _I see, this only means I was weaker than you, and you stronger than me, there is no reason to be mad."_

 _Lady Purple Heart… Purple did you do all that damage?_

 _What is she doing is she planning to- "Purple NO!"_

 _…_ _The sound of flesh being sliced stopped…_

 _Purple has just killed… the Goddess?_

 _She is currently retrieving her sword and after a moment she threw it into the air just for the sword to disappear… She is looking at me, my legs are shaking and my heart beating faster than ever… she is slowly walking to my position, and without realizing it each step she gives I counter it with a step back._

 _She is now in front of me, did she just flew here?_

 _She is just there looking at me… Her expression is completely emotionless… I'm scared._

 _"_ _Ti…"_

 _"_ _Ti?"_

 _"_ _Tied" Soon enough another pillar of light surrounded her and she felt right in my arms in her other form… her original form I met her in. She isn't as heavy as she looks like. My vision starts unconsciously looking at her and I take note that her sword and sheath are no longer tied on her back, the only thing remaining there is the rope._

 _I gently put her on the ground and start checking for any damage that could be serious… Nothing in anything aside from her burnt hands that are still bandaged, only thing remaining to check: the legs. I carefully start moving up the piece of her pants that was blocking the vision of her legs… left one is fine and now the "Oh my goddess" Broken no, destroyed would be the closest thing; it almost looks like if a truck had gone through it, it must have happened the moment Purple kicked her, no doubt about it… Could it be she can't control her strength on that form?_

 _What am I going to do now? I just helped to kill a Goddess no, calm down she was a faker… but, still I killed-_

 _Weird what's this weird sound?_

 _I turn to its direction and see the corpse of Purple Heart… glitching? Then it burst into data and vanished letting three objects fall to the ground… what…?_

 _D-Did she just turn to data?!_

 _I heard rumors that the body of a Goddess vanishes after she dies but, never before have had I heard that they turn into data before doing it, only monsters do that. And what did she drop?_

 _I slowly get closer to the place where the corpse used to be…_

 _"_ _Huh… my face hurts" This voice!_

 _I turn around and effectively there was Compa standing up, I turned just in time to see her trying to stay in balance, that blow she received surely was effective._

 _"_ _Compa, are you okay?"_

 _"_ _M-Miss IF?" She looked like if she would faint again, I quickly ran to her and lift her right shoulder around my neck (I know, awesome English from my part), giving her support to keep standing up "Thank you." She started looking at the now destroyed cave and noticed a certain spot filled with blood "Where are Pur-Pur and Lady Purple Heart?"_

 _I remained in silence until Compa was able to locate Purple but, not Purple Heart "She ended her." I could feel Compa's body shaking; I looked at her and saw her crying… Of course, her Goddess had just arrived and she helped to get her killed._

 _Now that I think about it… What were we planning exactly in case we won and Purple Heart had survived? Were we just going to deliver her to the Basilicom, obviously they would put us under arrest at the moment they saw us, even if we had said she was a faker, we had no real evidence._

 _I decided to move Compa besides Purple while I went to investigate exactly just what did she dropped._

 _…_ _Three objects… Two weird looking stones and a weird looking object… it looks like a sphere but, it has Planeptune's logo, this N… for now I'll simply put them in my-_

 ** _Can you hear me?_**

 _What the-_

 ** _Good seems that you indeed can, now then… This is uncomfortable I was supposed to speak to Neptune but, it seems I won't be able to for now. Can you please touch Compa while holding the key fragment?_**

 _I simply started walking to my client, she was looking at Purple's destroyed leg, and I simply put my hand on her left shoulder._

 _"_ _Miss IF, is something wrong?" I feel like she is holding back all the need to cry._

 ** _Yeah, just like that, can you both listen to me?_**

 _Compa jumped in complete surprise at hearing this new voice… I did as well so I'm not going to say anything about it._

 ** _I know you have a lot of questions but, you'll have to wait a bit until Neptune awakens to for me to communicate again with you. Though I have two favors to ask you: I would like for you to keep on secret what happened here with that Purple Heart, and number two… try to understand Neptune, she didn't remember her own name when we talked the first time, I'm going to explain everything; once she wakes up, use the key fragment to call me again and I'll tell you everything you want to know until then please do what I told you to do… it is the best decision to take in this moment, I'll contact you later, until then, take care._**

 _The voice left, leaving both me and Compa in confusion… guess that it'll be better to do what she asked us to do, not like we have a better plan or anything._

* * *

"And that's what happened." Said IF

The lilac hair girl was speechless about the events of the cave, of course she didn't understand some parts but, she got the correct general idea of what happened.

"Also one more thing… I'm still this party's leader and as such I give you an order that you can't disobey otherwise there'll be punishment for you, got it?" Asked the brunette at which the Goddess simply nodded "You won't by any reason transform to battle."

"Wy?"

"The word why has "h" and answering you question, because it's clear your body can't deal with the power. Look at your leg… that was just from a normal kick… What will happen if you decide to use your 100% in that state?"

It took Purple a moment to process what the guild member was saying and she simply made an "Oh" expression which immediately changed into a scared one.

"…It's good you understand… If we ever reach the conclusion that we can only win no, survive with you transforming I'll give you permission to do it but, if I don't say "Purple Transform" you won't do it." Explained IF standing from the floor "Hopefully that leg will be a good reminder, don't worry it should heal by tomorrow's morning we used a lot of items in that wound." She tried to smile to change the mood but, that only made it more… horrible.

"Miss IF, I finished" Said the nurse in training entering the room "I put both of them in my all safely safe for emergencies."

"You put it with your saves for the nurse school, right?"

"…" Compa nodded

IF sighed, well at least they knew that the cores were somewhere where no one should get them.

SLAM

A rock with a message broke the window of the room they were in and hit Compa on the forehead of her face at the same time.

"…Why me…?" Asked the nurse; while trying to stand up, forehead covered in some blood from a now open head-wound.

"I'm not going to even question that" Mumbled IF while picking the rock and reading the message… She dropped the card moments later and got her gun out and loaded a cartridge into it "Tomorrow were going back to the cave."

"Why?" Asked Purple

The brunette gave her the paper and she started reading it

 _ **IT WOULD BE A SHAME IF SOMEONE POSTED ON THE NETPTUBE A VIDEO OF YOU KILLING A GODDESS RIGHT? IF YOU DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN I EXPECT YOU TOMORROW AT THE SAME PLACE AND HOUR YOU ENCOUNTERED PURPLE HEART, I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU. ARRIVE ONE SECOND LATE AND THE VIDEO WILL BE SHARED WORLDWIDE.  
PS: SORRY FOR HITTING YOU THE LAST TWO TIMES, IN REWARD TO THAT, THIS TIME I ONLY BROKE THE WINDOW SO BE GRATEFUL.**_

* * *

 **Outside of Compa's house in a bush**

"…I should probably start training my aim… Either that or that girl is a magnet for rocks… I think I should leave as soon as possible." Said the witch hiding in there

* * *

The girls looked at each other in determination knowing what to do.

"We're probably meeting the creator of the fake Purple Heart… knowing that our best option is to use all our healing items with Purple now so her leg can be ready for our meeting tomorrow" Explained IF "After that, I'll leave to buy more healing items we may need. And I'll come to wake you up at 7:00 AM."

Both girls nodded at their leaders plan.

"Me… scared of batle… but, me ready… for it." Said Purple trying to calm down.

"Battle has double "t" and I'm also excited to meet this person if we consider they are the ones that've been throwing rocks at me." By this point Compa was smiling but, this smile sent a cold chill to both Purple and IF "I'm happy to be able to "talk" to them."

"I'm suddenly starting to feel bad for the one who throw the rock." Mumbled the brunette

"Me to" Said Purple

"It's too." Corrected IF

* * *

 **ONE DAY LATER**

In front of the cable transport unit are 3 girls, 2 humans and a Goddess, they are currently entering the vehicle to meet the creator of Fake Heart (that's how Compa decided to call her).

After a few minutes the vehicle stopped and they got left it, positioning themselves in front of the cave.

IF was wearing her normal attire, Compa was as well, and so Purple who still had bandages on her hands for a reason.

"Compa, why does she still have those bandages?" Asked IF

"We use all the medicine on her leg it didn't remain anything for her hands." Answered the nurse in training

"And… where is your sword?" Asked the brunette; at seeing the Goddess without any equipment.

Purple positioned her right hand in front of her body as trying to reach for something, and her sword in its sheath materialized within instants of her doing that.

"We discovered this a few hours after you left." Explained Compa; grabbing her syringe.

The three of them took the positions they first had when they came the first time: Compa behind and, Purple and IF in front. The three of them entered the dungeon and kept walking all the way to the boss's chamber where their opponent was waiting for them.

They arrived once again without encountering any monster. The room was empty but, that wasn't enough reason for them to break their formation. Instead that only made them more serious and aware of their surroundings.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" An evil laugh was the first noise that was made before the entrance to the chamber blew up and all the rocks in there blocked the entrance to the chamber "So you finally came, Neptune."

From the shadows and in front of the girls appeared a woman with pale skin, light shade of purple and short hair, wearing witch like clothes.

"Are you the one who called us? Well, I wasn't expecting an old hag" Said IF

"W-who are you calling an old hag?!" Exclaimed the witch "My name is Arfoire but, you can know me as your demise!"

A dark aura started surrounding Arfoire until the dark aura completely surrounded her, and her eyes started shining in a red color.

"T-that is-

"Correct, this is what the fake of Neptune used against you, unfortunately she deactivated it the moment the real one transformed… I am not dumb like her" Explained Arfoire while materializing a spear "None of you is leaving alive."

"H-hold on! Aren't you going to explain your role, motives or anything like any villain would do?" Asked Compa; remembering that in games it was in this part where the antagonist did that.

The witch started to laugh like a maniac at the nurse's comment "My dear, dear human… Why should I say that to a future corpse?" She took a battle position, the aura she emanated was enough to make everyone shake and have disbelief in their faces.

"Purple, remember my order about you transforming?" Asked the brunette; taking her Katars and preparing for battle

"Yes" Answered the Goddess materializing her sword and unsheathing it

"It still stands; don't do anything desperate unless I give you permission."

Purple nodded at her leader orders and took a battle position as well.

Arfoire continued laughing until she came back to her senses "Well then… BRACE YOURSELVES!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PARTY OBTAINED KEY FRAGMENT: PLANEPTUNE**

 **PARTY OBTAINED CPU CORE X2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SHOWDOWN IS ABOUT TO BEGIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAVE GAME?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE SAVED**

* * *

 **Finally another chapter is finished and just before the showdown against Arfoire, who'll be the winner? Will Purple transform will she battle in her human form? Discover it next time in Hyperdimension Purple**

 **"My, my surely an interesting chapter was this one"**

 **Oh, Vert, how are you?**

 **"I'm fine, I simply came to visit because I wanted to appear in one of this notes"**

 **Server maintenance in 4 Goddesses online?**

 **"..."**

 **Sigh, anyways anything you want to say or ask?**

 **"Why is Neptune tied on her room?"**

 **Nepgear and I did it after she tried to steal pudding knowing well that we forbid her from eating eat for 3 weeks.**

 **"I see, in that case I'll take my leave."**

 **Nepgear is on her room, alone.**

 **"Thanks for the information."**

 **You're welcome, well hopefully nothing bad will happen to her... Who am I kidding? I have to see this. Welp see ya next time my dear viewers and as always thank you for taking your time to read my story. Until next time in Hyperdimension Purple.**


	9. ARC1: Chapter 8

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE LOADED**

Inside of a mysterious room a giant T.V showing the battle of Purple, Compa and IF against Arfoire could be seen by two people in there.

"…This is going to be something" Said a person using a voice filter and a black robe watching a screen showing what was going to be the beginning of a new showdown "…Alright, how about we bet something?"

The other person there was wearing a red robe with the #1 in the chest and back "…Boss I really should move to Lastation, everyone is where they are supposed to be except for me."

G.G moved to their underling and put a hand on #1's shoulder "Don't be like that, you're the only one who can't teleport or create portals so you have to wait until the landmass arrives to go there." Said the boss; with a cheering tone as always.

"…Or I could call #2 or #3 to help-

Before #1 could continue, G.G materialized a golden sword and put it in front of their underling "That's not the answer I want… How about we bet something?"

"…I bet 3,000 thousand credits that the girls survive and Arfie dies." Answered #1

"I bet the same and my case… Arfie wins and kills at least one of them."

#1 sighed at the bet of G.G but, one thing was for sure, this was going to be a battle worth watching "And what happens if none of those happen?"

"We deliver the money to #3" Answered G.G "I could even confirm she already predicted this."

Both of them finally went silent and turn their attention to the screen with the battle about to begin.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARINING SHOWDOWN HAS BEGUN**

IF and Compa wasted zero time and started shooting at the witch with both their syringe and handgun, while Purple broke the formation and started running to the right.

-Try to look for a blind spot and attack-

Purple nodded at the voice's orders; running until she hit the wall and then turn back to analyze the situation. Arfoire was covering all the shots with her spear without breaking a single sweat but, bullets aren't unlimited, the first one who ran out of them was the brunette she unloaded the cartridge, and the witch took advantage, finally taking a step forward. Breaking the speed of sound she positioned herself in front of the guild member who received a punch in the gut that sent her flying to the wall behind her.

-Now's your chance-

The Goddess started running at full speed against Arfoire to slash her.

-BEHIND YOU-

Purple was barely able to turn and clash her weapon with the witch's one, the ground below the Goddess started to break as the pressure Arfoire was putting could be enough to cut her in two with the right strike.

Compa ran to IF's side and offered her a hand to stand; she gladly took it and put on her feet again.

"Are you okay?" Asked Compa; pretty worried looking at the little crater the brunette made.

"S-she is stronger than the Purple Heart we faced" Answered the brunette with holding her stomach with her left hand "Do you have any healing skill?"

"The only one I have is first aid, and it only helps to close a wound at certain point and stop a bleeding however it can't stop the pain, as if that was nothing I can only use it two times and in my bes condition." Explained Compa

IF thought a little before looking at Purple and Arfoire trade slashes each one parrying and countering with another slash. "She is… holding back" Mumbled IF; the nurse in training was able to hear her though "She wants to enjoy this, otherwise Purple wouldn't be standing anymore at this point"

The brunette started loading a new cartridge in her gun, before taking out her katars and run straight into the two fighters.

-Move!-

The Goddess jumped to the right as the brunette delivered a kick to the witch and the moment she flinched Purple gave her a slash, Arfoire simply jumped back gaining distance between her and her opponents.

"Purple, I need you to buy me five seconds where she is still; if you do that we may win this battle." Explained IF almost mumbling but with enough intensity for her partner to understand.

"Compa!" Cried the Goddess

At her call the nurse in training started shooting at the witch who easily evaded all the shots with a superhuman speed before, charging at the nurse, trying to stab Compa with her spear however, the human remained calm and kept shooting, this action confused the witch but didn't stop her from getting a kill.

"Now!" Screamed Purple; making Compa move to the side revealing the Goddess that took advantage of Arfoire being distracted with Compa to position herself behind her, waiting to swap places.

Both her katana and the witch's spear locked one with each other "32 BITS MEGA SWORD!" Above the Goddess a purple pixelated sword appeared and then flew at the witch at full speed but, she summoned a second weapon, a javelin and blocked that attack as well.

Before she could undo the lock and resume her attack the purple Goddess moved away, confusing the witch on the act.

"DEMONIC INFERNO!"

In the ground Arfoire was standing in, a red circle appeared and a giant flame tornado surrounded her, causing damage and burning her to ashes (or at least that's what it should do).

"D-did we do it?" Asked Compa

Everyone stared at the flames and realized the screams had died, IF and Compa smiled at this realization and so would have Purple if it hadn't been because of…

-It's not over-

That voice in her head… She took a battle stance once again.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… PFT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" A dark aura started emanating from inside the tornado until it made it disappear revealing the enemy without a single scratch and just sweating a little "Thank you for that, I was starting to feel cold in here."

"N-not a single s-scratch?" Asked IF; with her eyes locked on their opponent, she knew that was probably one of the only moves they had that could damage her, and yet she was just standing there as if nothing had ever happened "Purple"

The Goddess turned her attention to the guild member behind her without taking her eyes off of the enemy.

"Transform"

Purple let out an unconscious smile and proceeded to imagine once again the living energy flowing through her body, once she finished imagining it, she opened her eyes to find herself in the darkness and the two silhouettes from last time were there waiting for her.

However they never offered her their hand instead the moved away not disappearing from Purple's sight to show a new silhouette, this one had purple hair tied in braid style and horribly resembled the Purple Heart she killed two days ago.

But this time she wasn't feeling angry at her, she was actually feeling happy from seeing her… If we could see the face of the silhouette then she would definitely be pissed off for unknown reasons to us… Purple could tell she smirked before offering her, her hand.

She took it and then her mind started going numb.

* * *

 _Attention citizens of Planeptune, today I have decided to join the console war in order to achieve the tittle of true Goddess and join all of Gamindustri under our flag._

 _"_ _M-my lady, y-you can't leave!"_

 _"_ _T-that's right, what will we do without you?"_

 _I understand your worries however, you must not worry as I promise to retreat and quit the battle if anything were to happen to you. After all, what is the point of being called the True Goddess when you can't even protect your own citizens?_

 _"…"_

 _"…"_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _LADY PURPLE HEART!"_

 _"_ _LADY PURPLE HEART!"_

 _"_ _LADY PURPLE HEART!"_

 _Thank you all for understanding my decision, and please don't worry this battle won't last that long, I Purple Heart promise to defeat the other nation Goddesses and come back to you as quick as possible!_

 _"_ _LADY PURPLE HEART!"_

 _"_ _LADY PURPLE HEART!"_

 _"_ _LADY PURPLE HEART!"_

 _I promise that soon enough I'll come down from Celestia and I will reign Gamindustri, I pro…mise…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

* * *

A light filled the chamber as everyone covered their eyes, when the light started to die down showing in the place Purple was, another person. She was wearing a black and purple suit that the belly part was transparent with some purplish, had purple hair tied in braid style, her eyes were blue with a power symbol, and a one handed purple sword… oh and tears were running from her eyes.

"Your processor unit seems a little different and…" The witch stopped at realizing something "…Why are you crying?"

"Me… don't know… me fels like me… broke promise… lots of them" Answered Purple; with a much mature voice.

"…Hehehe, of course you did, you and the other three did… Hehehehe well" By this point the dark aura emanating from the witch had already taken the form of a dragon, making it seem as if she were at the insides of a dark dragon "How about we test out who's stronger?"

The Goddess took a battle stance and then she glared at Arfoire, not with anger nor determination, she stared at her with sadness and sorrow.

…The witch made the first move by positioning herself in front of Purple and giving a horizontal slash with her spear, the Goddess simply flew and evaded the attack but, Arfoire started shooting dark spheres at her.

The two humans remained observing the situation while thinking weather to interfere or not. Compa started to ready her syringe and then started aiming at the witch, however before she could start shooting IF put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head. She knew that if they start shooting, Arfoire will change her attention to them, and with that they would die.

They remained watching as Purple continue to evade the spheres and look for a chance to attack…

-NOW!-

The Goddess stopped moving and flew at full speed against the witch, before she was in front of her she flew up again, and then down, positioning herself just behind Arfoire's unprotected back.

-Attack!-

She threw a vertical slash that could have ended the match or at least give them all the advantage… and yet she stopped midway.

The witch moved to the front realizing her enemy's intention and by the time she turned around she could see Purple's unmoving body, midway of slashing the air.

'She could have inflicted a lot of damage there. What happened?' Thought Arfoire looking at the Goddess in confusion

Purple quickly managed to recover from the shock and once again flew to the witch with intention to slash her but, she created an afterimage of her using speed of sound and positions herself besides her, by the time Arfoire realized the trap the Goddess was about to give her a kick

-Remember, a weak kick, we don't want you breaking a bone before time-

She was about to strike her but, she stopped again. Arfoire was confused, yet no enough to prevent her from taking advantage and shooting a dark sphere at the Goddess who received fully the attack and was sent back a few meters, tears were running down of her face uncontrollably.

-What the… WHY DID YOU STOP?!-

Purple didn't know her body simply stopped on her own… Her head suddenly started to hurt not little but, a lot.

* * *

 _…_ _Who am I?_

 _"_ _It is good that you woke up, Neptune."_

 _W-who are you?_

 _"_ _My name is Arfoire and I am your "static sound""_

 _…_ _Really?_

 _"_ _Yes"_

 _…_ _It was cold and dark, where was I?_

 _"…_ _Nowhere you'll ever go to again, I'll make sure of it… I expect great things from you, Neptune"_

 _T-Thanks, I'll do my best!_

* * *

"Me… can't"

-You can't what?!-

"ME CAN'T HURT MOM!"

The witch flinched at the Goddess's words, unconsciously she deactivated the darkness surrounding her, she simply stared at her without realizing that her grip on her weapon had lighten and there was a tear running through her left cheek… the tear belonged to her.

"H-how… did you… call me?" Asked the witch mumbling; her body was shaking it seemed as if she would break in any moment.

"ME CAN'T DO THIS!"

A light pillar surrounded Purple and by the time it vanished the Goddess could be seen on her knees trying to stop her teary eyes.

-S-stand up she'll kill you if you… don't?-

Arfoire was in shock, it seemed as if she had seen the ghost of someone she loved 'Why am I not attacking her? She is defenseless right now, move body!'

"Pur-Pur has a mom?" Asked Compa

"She shouldn't, our actual Goddesses were born thanks to the will of the Former Goddess, she can't have a mom because the closest thing to her, is dead" Explained IF; trying to calm down

"And how about, she is the one that took care of her since she was born; wouldn't that make her, her mom?"

"…But, she is trying to kill us, it doesn't make sense, and yet both of them are simply… doing nothing at all"

Purple was finally able to calm down and put herself on her feet, she looked calmed.

-What happened to you?-

"Me… don't know… but, me fels like me… can now fight" Said Purple; summoning her cursed sword

-You need the HDD to win!-

"If me… transforms again… me will never hit her" Explained the Goddess unsheathing her weapon and taking a battle stance.

-How about Black Heart, you should be able to transform into her as well, right?-

"…Right" She closed her eyes again feeling the living energy.

A few moments passed and she was able to open her eyes again to see the darkness and all the other silhouettes, including the one that represented Purple Heart and the two that represent Black Heart, all of them were staring at her.

She was waiting until one of them decided to offer their hand to her… instead they all put their fist in front of them and they let go of their thumb positioning it in the middle, making it look like a king deciding whether to kill someone or spare their life, the only exception was Purple Heart who was just waiting for their answer… all of them turn their thumb down and then left.

Purple was in shock, all of them had abandoned her, and the only one who didn't wasn't going to be very helpful in this battle… She look into the one that stay and she knew something "Sory, me can't use you…"

"Maybe it's because you think like that of us, that they left"

The Goddess turned to see the silhouette and she was looking straight into her, glaring at her the same with her blue shining eyes in the way she glares at the trash. This sudden event brought her back to the real world where she was left with a disbelief expression.

-What happened?-

"…Me battle… like this"

The witch was able to get control of her again and as the Goddess, she took as well a battle position with her spear in hand "I don't know what happened but, I have to end you now before that happens again" However no darkness came in presence.

"You… not transform?"

The witch giggled a little at her question "That transformation was meant to take down your HDD but, since you are not using it, I decided to beat you in the traditional way, a "fair" one on one"

Purple looked at her partners and nodded

"Hold on you actually want to-

"Yes, if it… means… friends not get hurt… me fight alone" She took off her jacket and hand it to Compa as it would be a shame if it got scratched during the fight she remained with a sleeveless dark blue shirt.

The Goddess took a battle stance again with her cursed sword, seeing she was ready the witch charged at her, spear in hand hoping to stab her chest but, the Goddess was able to predict her opponent's intentions and raised her sword making the weapons clash locking each other.

Both of them were using all their strength and were somehow equaled in this aspect, the witch had total security she was tougher than Purple but, reality was there proving another thing… or that's at least what she believed.

"32 BITS MEGA SWORD" A giant pixelated sword appeared above of Purple and then was sent flying at full speed against the witch, she summoned a javelin to cover the attack but, she realized something.

'Didn't she do this already?' Was the thought running through Arfoire's head, when the two weapons collided, Purple use her free hand to grab the sword in the air and then she backed off, gaining distance between her and the witch.

With the two swords in hand she started to spin against her opponent, she used both weapons to try to block the attack, the Goddess being in front of her finally stopped spinning and in her place the body of another person could be seen even if it was just for an instant.

'Blanc' thought the witch viewing the new person before Purple replaced her and continued the attack

"DOBLE EDGE ZERSTORUNG!" Using both swords Purple delivered Arfoire the impact that broke both of her weapons and made a huge cut on her stomach, also it send her flying to the nearest wall, creating a crater considerably big.

-"Whistle" guess you'll be the dual sword type-

The Goddess giggled a little while scratching her nose at the voice's commentary. The witch fell to the ground with some blood coming out of her stomach and belly.

"FIRST AID!" cried the witch as a green sphere appeared on her hand and she moved it to her stomach, closing the wound and stopping the bleeding. "Not so bad, I may have underestimated you, Neptune"

"Me name… is Purple"

"How many grammar mistakes has she committed along the chapter?" Asked IF almost mumbling to Compa

"I don't know but, I don't think now it's time to look at that"

Both the Goddess and the witch stood still waiting for the other to make a move, after what felt an eternity, Purple dashed to Arfoire with the intention to slash her using both swords, in that way even if the witch defended, her weapons would be destroyed just like it happened a moment ago.

"As if I were that dumb!" Arfoire jumped into the air and created a great amount of dark spheres that she threw at the Goddess who used both of her swords to block all the projectiles, unknown to her where her enemy was, thanks to her sight filled with only her sword and the dark spheres she was covering.

She kept covering from them until finally the last one disappeared after colliding with Purple's swords, she moved them from the place they were and saw no one in the place her opponent was.

-Left-

Purple turned at the same time she raised her weapons however she wasn't going to use neither spear nor javelin to attack this time.

"DARK NEBULA!" A sphere appeared in the witch's hand, she proceeded to threw it to the Goddess who remained still with her weapons in defense position.

-IDIOT MOVE!-

It was too late as the sphere had already touched her pixelated sword to create a giant sphere that devoured the Goddess, she could be heard screaming for a moment before the attack vanished and Purple fell to the ground without… any actual look that she was hurt…

""Snore" "Snore" "Snore" Pudding "Snore" ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

"SHE FELL ASLEEP!" Cried both IF and Compa in synchrony.

Arfoire remained looking at her in disbelief "…Being honest… I didn't think this would actually work" She regained her composure and raised her hand again, this time a white sphere appeared "WHITE NEBULA!" The sphere was skyrocketed at the sleeping Goddess and when it came in contact with her it created a giant white sphere that devoured Purple.

* * *

 _Me is currently fighting... why does me think so much about it, me knows me was fighting before but… was me fighting this people?_

 _Was me fighting three silhouettes with white hair, blue hair and green hair?_

 _Me is fighting the white one… why does me have bad feeling of this, me sure me was battling witch… what witch?_

 _Me and White are fighting but, me thinks me shouldn't be here… Green appeared and sems like White is getting flustered… did Green say something?_

 _Blue joined us, it looks as if we were talking but, me hears nothing… there is something wrong…_

 _They all turn their attention to me and ready themselves to battle, White with a big sword, Blue with a giant axe and Green with a spear… ME IS NOT GOING DOWN HERE!_

 _That's right, me has to go back with Compa and IF…who are Compa and IF?_

 _They are my friends, right?_

 _Then why did me leave them? How did me get here? There's something wrong. Me can't remember what was me doing here!_

 _Something doesn't fit!_

 _Something is OFF!_

 _SOMETHING IS WRONG!_

 _ME, WAKE UP!_

* * *

 _CRACK_

The white sphere vanished showing the Goddess with her right hand on her left arm.

"Call me crazy but, I'm sure I heard a crack and it didn't come from the ground" Said IF

"Pur-Pur did you just-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The Goddess started to scream in pain at having broken her own arm; she kept like that for almost 20 seconds before composing and panting.

"…That wasn't supposed to happen!" Exclaimed Arfoire; looking mad

-Thank Goodness you woke up!-

""Pant" "Pant" What… was that? "Pant" Asked a really weak Purple; who was also damaged mentally from what the recent event.

Arfoire looked at her with a smirk deciding to not answer her question "Should you really be worried about that, and not about how defenseless you are?" The witch moved in front of the knelt Goddess and kicked her in the face before grabbing her collar to give her a combo of punches to the face.

She kept beating up Purple until her face was bleeding badly and her left eye was as her name implies: purple from the beating. After another good combo and tired that the Goddess wasn't fighting anymore, the witch let go of her that made her fall to the ground.

"You honestly surprised me even if it was just for a moment but, in the end the strongest is the winner while the weakest stays on the ground" Said Arfoire summoning her spear and stabbing it on Purple's right shoulder.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The screams of the Goddess could be heard around the cave

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Compa cried as she started shooting at Arfoire.

The witch was impacted by all 20 shots the nurse made, making her back off a little, in this time the Guild member picked the Goddess from the ground and took her to their side.

"Don't worry you're fine" Said IF to Purple trying to keep her conscious by talking to her "Compa! Heal her wounds with your magic, I'll buy you as much time as I… no, take her and run away!"

"We are not leaving you behind!"

"I'm the leader of this party, what I said is an ORDER!"

The brunette could feel her sleeve be pulled a little and saw Purple looking at her "Me… battles… you… escape."

"NO!" Answered IF immediately "You'll die before doing anything"

"Not if me… transforms…"

Both humans looked at her with confusion, even if she did there was no way she could actually buy time, considering she can't hit Arfoire while transformed.

"Do you… trut me?" Asked the Goddess almost fainting

"…Compa, heal her wounds, I'll buy you enough time to do that" Answered the brunette getting her katars and taking a battle stance against the witch "But, if you think or suspect for a moment she will fail, you knock her out and get the hell out of this place"

"GOT IT!" Exclaimed the nurse; positioning besides Purple who was on the ground.

The witch looked at the humans with disbelief, and then decided to create a lot of dark spheres that started flying to IF, the brunette used both of her Katars to block the projectiles, blocking just one was a lot of effort from part of the human.

"FIRST AID!" Exclaimed the nurse stabbing her syringe in the Goddess's right shoulder, a green aura surrounding the syringe, a few seconds later, most of the wounds in Purple's body had been closed, being her broken arm, and purple eye the exception, her stabbed shoulder was healed but all the pain remained there. Compa fell to the ground on her knees after doing that "Sorry, I don't have a lot of stamina in me"

The Goddess placed a hand at her friend's shoulder "Not worry, leve rest… to me" She closed her eyes and started feeling a living energy going through her body but, this time she wasn't trying to feel all of it, she tried to feel only the negative living energy in her body hoping to achieve the transformation Arfoire used.

-Idiot! Stop it, if you do that I can't guarantee you'll be the one in control of your actions-

"Me… do it"

-I'm not responsible for anything that may happen next-

Purple resumed feeling the negative energy in her body until she opened her eyes and saw the silhouette of Purple Heart

"I thought you were better than this" Said the silhouette before offering her hand that now had a dark aura surrounding it.

Purple took it and was brought back to reality where a dark aura started emanating from her body and her eyes started shining in a red color.

Arfoire stopped firing at IF and instead summoned her spear and point it at the Goddess "You fell really low this time, Neptune"

The Guild member moved out of the way so that both opponents could look at each other face to face.

-How are you feeling?-

The Goddess didn't even flinch at the voice's question, instead she summoned her cursed sword again but, this time a horrible dark aura emanated from it, the moment Purple took the hilt, this one vanished leaving only the black blade of the weapon that seemed to have increased its size considerably being almost as big as the one handed sword of Purple Heart, the bandages that were covering her right hand simply abandon her body and started to roll up the lower part of the blade creating a hilt.

The Goddess simply took her weapon and with a serious look stare at the witch "Darkness Devour in hand" She then took an offensive stance.

"I see, then" Arfoire went on and transform as well using the dark aura "Let's end this with the next attack, shall we?"

Both of them started to prepare their attacks that were meant to kill their opponent.

"Compa, I suggest that we stand back" Said IF still tired of covering the witch's shots; soon enough both of them ran to the closest wall and as far away from the two as they could.

The presence that the two battlers had was enough to create a little earthquake in the chamber making it look as if the place were about to fall.

Purple jumped into the sky and positioned her sword for a vertical slash using her right hand only, as her left arm was still broken; meanwhile the witch readied herself to stab her opponent in the heart as soon as she was at the correct distance.

In the air for a moment instead of Purple there was another person known as Black Heart, she disappeared seconds of having appeared, showing the Goddess ready to use her finisher.

The witch wasn't going to stay behind as she also wanted to win "Bring it on!" Her spear had gathered all the darkness surrounding her and now was officially ready to kill the Goddess.

"INFINITE SLASH!"

"WILL OF SIN!"

All vision was blinded by a light at the crash of both weapons and an earthquake was also made at the impact of both finishers.

* * *

 **1 HOUR LATER**

A brunette was finally able to move a piece of rock that had buried her along with the nurse in training that was by her side the entire time.

She took a look at the boss chamber… or at least the remaining of it. The top of the cave was destroyed giving them the light of the sun, and the entire chamber was practically blown thanks to the recent event.

"M-Miss IF, is it safe to leave this rock?" Asked Compa still buried in the same place the Guild member was as well.

"Yes"

The nurse in training got out of the piece of rock and a shocked look was all that remained in her face.

"Seems that it was the roof what buried us" Explained IF trying to clean the dust that was on her clothes.

"How much were we out?" Asked Compa worried

"An hour as much"

"Where is Pur-Pur?"

This question made both of them start looking around to find nothing, just all the rocks that belonged to the now gone roof… Both of them instantly ran to the giant pile and started moving rocks everywhere hoping to find their friend, they continued like that until eventually IF was able to move one of the greatest rocks and underneath it, was Purple covered in bruises and wounds caused from both the collision of finishers and the fact the roof of the cave, or at least the chamber fell on her, burying her alive, also her right hand had its bandages back.

"Compa, I found her!" Cried the Guild member

Soon enough the nurse appeared and started checking her vitals… she gave her leader the thumbs up, IF sighed in relief at this news. However she wasn't fully calmed because, she wasn't able to find the witch, and if life hates them (or in this case me, the great author of this story, Shadic, ME) Arfoire would be still alive and waiting for revenge.

The brunette right now stopped thinking on that and started to focus on other stuff that made sight

"What's wrong?" Asked the nurse giving the unconscious Goddess a piggy ride

"…I'm just wondering what excuse we're giving the Basilicom with… What the hell happened to this dungeon?"

"…"

The two humans decided to simply left hoping that no one noticed this in the next few days.

* * *

"…"

"…"

"…"

 _SPLASH_

""Cough" "Cough" "Cough"" Coughed Arfoire after having water splashed into her face

"Took you long enough to wake up-chu" Said the person who seems to have saved her, he is a grey colored relatively big mouse, with black fur on his legs and hands, red colored eyes, two small red demon wings (that probably he doesn't even know how to use), in his chest a broken heart tattoo (?) that was red colored in one side and yellow on the other and a tail with the form of a heart.

"Oh, it's you… Wirechu!"

"WARECHU!"

The witched looked at him one more time and then look at her surrounding seeing that she was in another part of the cave "I lost" That wasn't a question, she knew the result just from opening her eyes.

"…Legally speaking it was a tie-chu" Corrected the rat "I'm a mouse!"

…Corrected the mouse.

Even if it was a "tie" she felt it, she couldn't win so she lost but, so did her opponent… she was tired, she was about to black out again however, her companion was able to shake her until she was back to her senses.

"Thanks"

"No pro-…" It was at this moment Warechu realized something not horrible but… Weird "…Did you just… say "Thanks"?"

"…Yes…" It was by now that she had realized it as well "Why did thank you? It doesn't matter now, can you get me back to the base, please?"

"…You must have hit your head really bad, ever since you summoned me into existence, you have never said something so nice to me…" The mouse proceeded to give her a piggy ride, which being honest, he was just able to lift the top part of her body as she was obviously bigger than him in size "Try to not put all your weight on me, old hag"

"I'll try to"

At this point Warechu was definetly scared, he never thought she could say those words but, that wasn't changing the fact, they still had to leave the place, and so both of them started getting to the exit.

…

…

…

Unknown to the two of them that inside Arfoire's hat… her hair was starting to turn white.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PURPLE HAS OFFICIALLY LEARN 32 BITS MEGA SWORD**

 **PURPLE HAS LEARNT DOUBLE EDGE ZERSTORUNG**

 **PURPLE HAS LEARNT DARK AWAKENING**

 **PURPLE HAS LEARNT DARKNESS DEVOUR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAVE GAME?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE SAVED**

* * *

 **And like that the great adventure of Purple and Co. has continued, anyways thank you all for taking your time to read this story, and-**

 **"SHADIC! We have a problem!"**

 **...What happened, Neptune?**

 **"JR. IS GONE! I haven't seen her since you guys tied me up and I'm starting to worry!"**

 **...**

 **"Do you happen to know what happened?"**

 **...No...**

 _ **FLASH**_

 **"Are you sure?"**

 **...Yes...**

 **"32 BITS-**

 **Okay, Okay I'll tell you... I'm sure Vert finally kidnapped her**

 **"...I'll be back in a while"**

 **...Phew, for a moment and I almost tell her that both of them are in Planeptune's amusement park, most likely in the love attraction... well who cares about it?**

 **"And I heard it all"**

 **AAAAHHHH**

 **"I have to hurry before she does the unthinkable, and when I'm back I'll teach you a lesson or two"**

 **...Welp, hopefully Noire will receive me in Lastation.**


	10. ARC1: Chapter 9

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE LOADED**

 _"…_ _What a waste of time, all of this for a wimp who isn't ready to die in battle… I expected a lot of you… seriously, what did the boss see in you?"_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _"_ _You should know it by now but, you can see memories of your past every now and then, maybe in dreams or simply daydreaming and only in weird occasions you will see a vision of the future… I don't have that much liberty, I can only see vague memories of a future me… tell me. Why are you on top of me?"_

 _…_

 _"_ _Tell me. Why are you looking down on me?"_

 _…_

 _"_ _Tell me. Why are you the last one standing?"_

 _…_

 _"_ _Tell me. What is "static sound"?"_

 _…_

 _"_ _TELL ME!"_

 _...I don't know… but, I certainly know two things: I'm not ready to die because dying is never part of the plan, and number two… I want to take that route where I win!_

 _"…_ _Never again will I look down at you, Purple"_

 _Me neither, #3_

 _"_ _Then let's continue our showdown, one more thing, call me by my name"_

 _Can't agree more, "static sound"! Let's make this the greatest battle of all times!_

 _ **I WON'T LOOSE TO YOU!**_

* * *

Purple opened her eyes to meet a pink ceiling that she had seen quite a few times already. She was thinking about that dream, she normally wouldn't do it but, this time she felt like she really learned something important… She will eventually speak like a normal person in the future! (Yes, that's what was making her happy… not the fact she learnt she could see the future, even in just bare and blurry memories, or the how she saw the beginning of what could be the fight of her life, she was happy she would eventually speak normal… SIGH)

-Cool you woke up-

The Goddess started looking around until she remembered that it was only the voice on her head that gave her indications every now and then.

"Hi"

-Hello-

Purple wanted to tell it a lot of things but, she had other questions that needed to be answered "Where are Compa and If"

-Her name is IF, and they went to the Basilicom, right now I bet they are trying to explain how the roof of a dungeon blew up when they were inside, as well as trying to get permission to use the bridge to travel to other landmasses-

The Goddess was relieved to know that her friends were fine, now she could ask this voice all the things she had been saving to herself "Are you… Neptune?"

-No, that would be you but, seems you prefer the name Purple-

"Who… are you?"

-…I am no one-

"Whatz your… name?

-It's "What is or what's", and I don't have, anymore-

"Want me to… name you?"

-…Please…-

Purple started to think for a bit about a possible name that this voice would like… She had it the perfect name "Sakur-

-NO!-

"…Nina"

-No-

"…Kira"

-No-

"…Pika-

-ARE YOU MOCKING ME?!-

"…Maybe…" Purple answered with a smile and giggling a little "… Orange"

-…Fine, that's better than the other names you thought-

The Goddess remained in silence deciding to look at her body, she had enough strength to stand from the bed and move to the closest mirror, she found one and started looking at herself, her left hand was no longer broken but, sure enough it was bandaged, just as her right shoulder where the witch had stabbed her, out of that she was wearing Compa's pink pajamas and still had bandages on both of her hands.

After thinking for a while she reached a conclusion on what to do.

 ** _GROWL_**

She was hungry, and she was going to cook for herself.

-I know what you're thinking. DON'T!-

Purple looked sure about this, after all what's the worst that can happen?

* * *

Compa is currently sat in a bench outside the Basilicom waiting for her party leader to finish with telling them the events that occurred in the Dungeon the last day just to later ask for a permission to travel to the other worlds as Compa calls the landmasses.

She has been waiting there for quite a long time already, and she was wondering if they got into troubles for any destruction caused, she was sweating not only for the thought of what the Basilicom would do towards them but, of what will happen if they obtain permission to go to the other landmasses, considering that Arfoire was the easiest boss, a tutorial boss. How would they deal with the other challenges waiting for them?

The thinking of this got on her brain and started making her think of all the possible worse case scenarios, she was scared and she knew it. Her thoughts were interrupted when the Guild member left the Basilicom and started walking to her.

"H-How did it go?" Asked the nurse nervous

"They said that they were going to look for Arfoire in case she had survived" Answered the brunette "Also, they said that to ask the permission to travel to other landmasses all of us must be present there so, we need to get Purple here"

Compa was at least relaxed that they didn't blame them for the destruction of the Old Cave.

"Should we go for her? They said that Lastation arrives tomorrow, and we certainly don't want to miss it"

The nurse was going to answer but, she was cut at seeing a fire truck go at full speed at the direction where her house is. She decided to ask one of the people what was going on…

"From what I heard, an idiot burnt down her house trying to cook a sandwich"

IF and Compa looked at each other before running all the way to Compa's house to see the firefighters and some Guild Members trying to turn off the fire coming out of the nurse's house.

"M-MY HOUSE!"

One of the Guild members went to the nurse "…You lived here?" The nurse nodded at the question made "We saved the idiot who started the fire, seems like she was trying to cook a sandwich in an oven… in the end it wasn't half bad, according to her at least… She is over there, along with a safe that according to her has super-important objects…"

The two humans saw the Goddess calmly eating a burnt sandwich using a towel because her pajamas were also burnt; at her side was the safe with the items that turn humans into CPUS, surprisingly the safe was completely unharmed.

""Gulp"" Purple after gulping what she had on her mouth saw her two partners looking at her "Compa, IF, Hi."

The nurse just went to her side and took out her syringe "Purple… you have 5 seconds to either explain your actions or run, by the way you already used 4 seconds"

Before the Goddess could say something the nurse stabbed her syringe in Purple and injected the liquid it had making the Goddess black out.

"What did you inject her?" Asked a worried IF

"A special recipe, she'll wake up by tomorrow's morning" Answered Compa with a "bright" smile

"AHEM" Both girls turn to the Guild member "The good thing is that turns out there was a failure in the oven that can be easily used as an excuse to get them pay the damages… The bad thing will be that rebuilding the place will take a minimum of 1 or 2 months, that and that the failure was something that just, and forgive what I'm going to say, a retarded would do."

"She has amnesia" Said IF

"…I think that will actually do the trick!" Answered the Guild member "In that case; I'll talk to the company about this and in two months as much, a new house will be here."

With that the three girls were left and the nurse stared at her house that finally wasn't burning anymore "Good thing we leave tomorrow… Miss IF, can we stay to sleep in your place?"

"Sure, we are a party so I guess we should have done that since the beginning"

With that said the three heroines went to IF's place (which was a cheap motel) to pass the night until it was finally tomorrow, the day they would go to Lastation to look for its Key Fragment… of course the brunette had to carry the unconscious Goddess.

* * *

 ** _THE NEXT DAY_**

The story in this part was simple, the party woke up, got dressed in their normal attires, just Purple was now wearing a blue shirt down her jacket because of all the cuts her other sleeveless shirt received.

The three girls were currently entering the Basilicom in order to get the permission to travel to other Landmasses.

 ** _SLAM_**

"Hello!" Exclaimed Purple; as she violently opened the door causing everyone's eyes to focus on her.

"IDIOT!" Cried both IF and Compa smacking the Goddess on the head

The people inside simply kept staring at the group that was going to be the laughing stock the moment they left.

One of the Basilicom staff members went to the girls with a fake smile holding back the urge to laugh "W-Welcome, Is there something you need help with today?"

"Actually, yes" Answered the brunette "We want permission to use the bridge to travel to other landmasses"

"I see. Do you want the free permission or the VIP?"

The Guild member was confused by the question "What's the difference?"

"The free one only allows making one travel of going to another Landmass and later coming back to this one. While the VIP allows traveling to any Landmass without limitation" Explained the Basilicom staff member.

"How much does the VIP cost?" Asked the nurse in training in a shy tone as always

"…1 Million Credits"

It took a moment to everyone to progress the price… "WHAT?!" Cried the three people in synchrony

"W-Why does it have that price?!" Asked IF almost mad

"Well, in this nation we really don't have any trouble accepting anyone, probably because our Goddess hasn't descended yet."

Purple was about to speak but, her companions put their hands on her mouth so she didn't say things that would only backfire them.

"However the other CPUS aren't exactly comfortable having people from anywhere just going in and out so ever since they came back the three of them put this, also the free one only lasts until your Landmass comes back, and if you didn't go back, you'll be taken as an illegal trespasser."

"…I see… and if we went now using the free permission, how much would we be able to stay?" Asked the Guild member

"Around 2 or 3 months that is the time Planeptune will get close to Lastation again" Answered the Basilicom staff member

After that the three girls started discussing about their turn of action until, they were able to reach a conclusion.

"Excuse me sir, if we had the sign of a Goddess would we be able to have the VIP free?" In this case the nurse in training asked

"Well yes, if you have such a thing it must mean you are pretty important so that's about it"

"We'll take the free one" Said IF; thinking about how once they were in Lastation they could somehow convince the Goddess there to give them her sign.

The member left the girls for three minutes before coming back with a sheet of paper for each one "I'll need you to fill this one with your information also IF, Don't put you're a member of the Guild or they'll tear the paper without reading anything else"

"Why?"

"The Goddess hates all the heretics in there" Explained the Basilicom staff member

"But, I heard that the Basilicom in there hired Guild members to patrol on nighttime as well!"

"That's the only reason she hasn't kicked them out of her Landmass. Imagine the ruler of a nation simply exiling someone for their blood without caring a bit about what good they've done" This made the brunette's eyes look to the ground knowing perfectly what he was saying "Out of them, she really won't accept any other member that comes from another part, the ones in there are the exception and still they were lucky, the CPU decided to make a background check on them."

The Guild member nod to his indications and grabbed a pen she had on one of her bags after handing one to the other two as well "Purple, do you know how to write?"

"No"

"…Compa, can you help her?"

"Sure, let me just finish mine"

That being said the Guild member took a look at the stuff that needed to be filled:

 **NAME:**

 **AGE:**

 **OCCUPATION OR SCHOOL GRADE:**

 **LEVEL:**

 **MOTIVES OF TRAVELING:**

The brunette started filling everything until she encountered a part she wasn't really sure of "Excuse me, I don't know if I leveled up ever since I last check me, is there something to I can use to check that?"

"What is this thing of level?" Asked the nurse; confused about that part.

The brunette and the Basilicom staff member looked at her with disbelief

"W-what?" Asked Compa more confused than before

"Compa, that's basic knowledge. Why don't you know it?" Asked IF ""Sigh" Basically is the way you increase your abilities to battle, or do other things. Just like it happens in videogames, only exception to this rule is that you can increase your physical abilities without leveling up however doing that requires training and increasing level can only be done by fighting and wining fights of any kind, even sparring can help level up, as long as it is a serious all out match." Explained the brunette

"So basically like a videogame but, I can increase my stats with pure training and level up by fighting in training matches?"

"Yeah, basically that" Answered the Basilicom staff member "Now, how come you don't know this?"

"I lived with my grandpa ever since I have memory, and he lived far away of the city, that's why people tend to say I'm a little… not informed" Explained Compa

They continued to fill all the empty spaces while the Basilicom staff member had gone for an object to detect their current level.

"I'm back!" Exclaimed the man with the object that was a contact glass…

"What is that?" Asked IF; almost about to punch him.

"Just put it on and it'll tell you the level of whoever you are looking at, it was made with a technology that we didn't know we even had so it only tells you the level of whoever you want as long as you look at that person, come on try it on."

The brunette felt disbelief at the Basilicom staff member words but, she had no choice, carefully she put it on her right eye and blinked a few times getting used to the new object there.

"So how is it?" Asked the Basilicom member

"…PFT…HAHAHAHA you are barely level 2!" Exclaimed the Guild member laughing like there was no tomorrow "Ok, I'm better now. Let's take a look at… wow, it even tells me my level… Neat, I leveled up. Now let's check you two… Compa you are level 9, for a citizen that's a bit high"

"I usually forget my watch, and well you know, nighttime"

"Alright and Purple…" IF remained quiet staring at the Goddess who just had a hyped smile waiting for her answer "…I think it's broken."

"Why?"

"It says she's level 35"

Everyone looked at Purple who was surprised by her level, and had a cocky smile on her face.

-Even I'm surprised about it-

"…HOW?!" Cried the three humans; staring at the Goddess.

After almost an hour trying to make sure that the item wasn't damaged they only reached the same number over and over again. Tired of trying it, they decided to leave that as her canon level.

"Okay, just give a while and I'll return with your permissions" Said the Basilicom staff member, leaving with the pages he had given them.

"And what level are you, Miss IF?" Asked the nurse in training feeling curious about her leader's power

"I'm level 20" Said IF with a frown, she was not in the mood knowing that a girl with amnesia and probably a mental disease (or simply allowed to fall on her head when she was just born), was way stronger than her… even if those were just numbers and training a lot could increase her stats enough to overcome the Goddess, she still felt… defeated.

An hour later the Basilicom staff member came back with the permission that were literally white cards "Alright here you have, have a nice time in Lastation."

"Oh, that's right I have to give you back the-

"Don't sweat it IF, the guy who gave this one to me said that if we gave him a VIP card, he would give us three hundred of this babes, I don't think someone will notice mine is gone" He explained blinking at IF "Not like I need it so, I give it to you."

"Nice, alright then, let's go to Lastation!"

"YES!" Exclaimed Compa and Purple in synchrony

The Goddess quickly took her card and ran to the door to open it only to be received by-

"PEA-PUNCH!"

 ** _POW_**

Purple was punched in the face by a little girl who was wearing cat gloves and yellow clothes, also she had yellow hair and look to be around 5 years, also Purple was now lying on the floor.

 ** _DING-DING-DING_**

"Did anyone else hear a bell indicating a knock-out?" Asked Compa looking around before realizing her friend was on the ground "…Pur-Pur!"

"P-Peashy! What I have I told you of not punching strangers in the face?" Asked who could be assumed to be her mother. She has blue hair color with a horn (?), uses glasses and a business suit, also she sounded a bit nervous "I'm sorry about my daughter's actions" She bowed to them and grabbed Peashy by the head to do it as well.

"Not worries… me fine" Answered Purple thumbs up "You have good arm" this time she was talking to the kid

"Thanks!"

"MOOOOOM! PEASHYYYYY!" This time a little girl that seemed to be 11 entered the Basilicom. She was wearing clothes that could easily be assumed to be pajamas along with slippers, she had long light blue hair tied in braid style and had a look like she was about to fall sleep "I finally catch up with you… I thought I was gonna be left behind… I'm glad I caught up with mom and my little sis… "YAWN" I'm tired"

Christ sake she speaks slower than Purple when she started to learn language!

"Plutia, p-please don't fall asleep now, wait at least until they agree to take care of you for a few hours" Said the mother trying to make her child stay on her feet

"Rei, I'm surprised to see you here, you're usually doing this "We don't need Goddesses to live" speech on the streets, your free days" Said the Basilicom staff member "Also, what are your kids doing here?"

"W-well school was canceled today and I had nowhere to leave my children, and I wonder if you could lend me a hand taking care of them while I was gone, and… Where is Plutia?" Rei started looking around after realizing that one of her children was missing, after searching for her from her place, she found her sleeping in Purple's lap "P-Plutia! How many t-times have I told you to not-

The Goddess rose her hand thumb up, signaling her that she didn't care.

"Purple, I know you don't care but, we have to leave. Lastation won't stay near us forever" Said the brunette trying to not wake up the kid.

Purple soon enough grabbed Plutia in princess style making sure that she was still sleeping and handed her to Rei "Goodbye"

"…Rei level 15, Plutia level 1, Peashy level 3… interesting, she doesn't look like a fighting type of person."

With that the three girls left the Basilicom and went to Lastation in order to obtain the key fragment in that landmass.

Meanwhile close to the three girls, someone was watching in the shadows "…Hehehe, to think those three would exist here… I wonder if I can use this DLC characters I just discovered"

* * *

The three humans walked until they eventually found the bridge that had a gate, the bridge was lowered down already and at the other extreme a landmass could be barely seen at the distance.

Finally it was in front of them, the gate was lowered and the entrance was guarded by nothing more than-

"A level 10 guard" Said IF in complete disbelief at the nation's "awesome" defense.

"PURPLE! COMPA!"

The party turned around and saw a man that the Goddess and nurse knew very well.

"Metal, hi"

"Hello Mr. Metal"

Indeed it was Metal the armored man who helped Purple on her first nighttime in Planeptune, and now had to leave his job as a Guild member because of his wounds, and now was trying to become a Lastation citizen using the prestige and respect he earned in Planeptune.

The three people started greeting each other while IF started putting attention at the new man "Level 48… He must have trained a lot… and yet, Purple's strength is higher than his… I guess the level system doesn't work the same with humans and CPUS" Mumbled the brunette to her as it would be a problem to explain the man what she meant.

The Guild member arrived with the others and soon started to greet everyone also, he introduced himself to IF.

"So, he is the one that helped you battle the Guard Vermin… I see, thanks for helping this idiot" Said IF politely bowing a little

"Its fine, I only did what any man would have done… battle a tough boss monster in front of a girl who would soon become a fan of yours… I mean help those in need of help" Said Metal; a little nervous he just revealed a part of his true nature.

"…" Everyone looked in disbelief at the Guild warrior however; Purple really didn't care about it, as she would have probably done the same.

'At least, he isn't a bad person' Thought IF

"Hey, are you planning to use the bridge?" Asked the Basilicom member; who was forced to see this as his turn hasn't ended "Because the actual travelling group will leave in 3 minutes and I doubt you want to go just you five by yourselves."

"Five?" Asked IF; realizing that indeed there was someone else in the place

The other person was behind Metal, they were wearing a red robe that had the #1 in the chest and back, their face was covered by the robe so no one could tell their gender "Oh, sorry for not introducing myself" The Guild member jumped in surprise as he hadn't seen the person behind him, because of his words they could tell that he was a he "My name is #1, and I'm also going to Lastation"

Everyone seemed to find him weird as he was doing a weird pose at his introduction that was so pathetic the author won't take time to describe it… IF, instead was looking at him with fear.

"Level… 79?" Mumble IF; eyes wide open; almost everyone was able to hear that.

"Oh, I see you are using one of my little PML (Power Measure Level) so, what do you say about it? Is it comfortable? Or does it bother a lot?" Asked the robe man almost face to face with her, she wanted to kick him and call him pervert or something like that but, she was too scared to try.

A human with a level of 79, that's something almost impossible to achieve as after level 30 leveling up without killing boss monsters required a lot of time, and considering he sounds "young" there was no way he could be friendly, or at least no way he could be the nicest person alive… that and because it was impossible.

"Well, what do you say?" Asked #1 again

"Is it water proof?"

"Yes, it is. Actually while testing it out I forgot I had it on, and pretty much stayed with it more than a week so, it is almost like if it wasn't there."

"I think it's awesome" Answered the brunette terrified, it was definitely not normal that someone could be so high level and had enough free time to create something as fabulous as this.

"Cool, well if you excuse I don't want to show off while traveling so I'll take the tour to the landmass, smell ya later"

He presented his card to the Basilicom member who opened the gate to the bridge, #1 took a few steps and then vanished as it was required to complete a dungeon to go to another nation.

"Am I the only one who thought that he was a girl by his tone?" Asked Metal scared but, of the attitude of #1, he seemed like a kid who could easily kill someone. As an ex-Guild member he could tell when someone had their guard up or wanted to hurt another person… He had those two behaviors but, he was able to listen to the brunette's murmurs and knew it was suicidal to do something… that and he was too scared of his personality as he could swear that guy didn't sound like one.

"I don't get it, why do you both looked so scared about him?" Asked Compa with an innocent tone

Both Guild members glared at her with an "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" expression

"There has been no record of a human with a level superior to 50 because, they can't be superior to that" Said the brunette "I'll put it in simple terms. Level 50 is the limit that humans have, once you become level 51 you immediately stop being human and turn into what we call a "maker", for a maker to be born a CPU must unlock your hidden potential, only then you will be able to go all the way to level 99 before encountering another limit." Explained the brunette

"Do you understand now? Why were we so scared?" Asked Metal with a real serious tone

"…But, the last time a Goddess was seen was around 50 centuries ago, right? I mean before they descended again recently" It was then that Compa's mind finally caught the message "He is in Planeptune, so how did he-

"That's our point!" Exclaimed IF and Metal in synchrony

Purple on the other side had her right hand on her left arm; she was smiling pretending to no know what's going on.

-Good, you were able to hold back, I don't know why you feel this… anger towards him but, you were able to hold it back, I'm glad of it-

Inside of her mind she wanted to kill #1 the second she saw him but, her instincts stopped her along with Orange, putting her hand on her right arm and put a lot of pressure into the grip, making sure to not break it, and with enough pressure to ignore him as she was busy dealing with the pain.

Recovering from the shock the 4 decided it was time to move inside of the bridge and as they entered they were teleported into a cave only enlighten with purple crystals, out of that it seemed like the cave they were in when they had their first two showdowns against the fake Purple Heart and Arfoire.

They were able to see a group with a few citizens, adventurers and #1 in front of them. They rested against a wall for a while, Compa resuming her speaking lessons with IF and Metal helping her; hoping that she stopped making so many grammar mistakes when speaking.

* * *

 ** _3 MINUTES LATER_**

"Alright, we'll be moving to Lastation now" Stated one of the adventurers as everyone started walking.

The journey was actually kind of simple, the adventurers and Guild members were either too in front or too back of the citizens in order to make sure that no monster could attack them, because of this no one was really able to see any monster. The journey around the dungeon wasn't either a quick one; as they had been walking around 10 minutes and they were barely half of the route.

"Why "Pant" is the path so long?" Asked Compa about to fall on her knees as obviously the cave wasn't a full straight line, as it had a lot of places where you had to either climb or fall to the ground.

"I don't know, not like any of us created this place" Answered Metal with a rather calmed tone

"In case you don't know, traveling to other nations wasn't always this hard; around three centuries ago is that this cave dungeon appeared on the bridges of the nations. Nobody knows from where do they come or for what were they created, all we know is that this wasn't made by humans or CPUS" Explained the brunette

They continued walking until they finally reached the other side of the cave, the exit.

"Alright, if you excuse I have to leave as I am in a hurry" Said #1 passing through the exit and entering Lastation, at everyone's eyes he simply turned into data and disappeared out of the cave.

"Well, I have things to do now, I wish you luck with whatever you'll do now, if fate wants it, we'll meet again" Saying that Metal walked to the end of the cave before disappearing in Lastation.

The three girls looked at each other before nodding in agreement to enter.

"Well, no time to loose. Let's get the key fragment and let's do it fast" Said IF

"It may be tough but, I'll do my best to help!" Exclaimed Compa

-We'll only encounter greater challenges from now on, I hope you are prepared-

"Me… will reach ending with friends!" Purple was the next one to jump into the end of the dungeon and enter to Lastation

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IF HAS OBTAINED PML**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAVE GAME?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE SAVED**


	11. Interlude 1: Nepstation

**NEPSTATION! I know what you are all thinking. Why is me the author making this instead of Neptune? Well since she is kind of mad I sold her sister to Vert I decided it would be safer for me to stay a bit away from her so, in her place we have another person accompanying us. HISTOIRE**

 **"LET ME OUT OF THIS BIRDCAGE! I'll have you know I have the power to put you in jail!"**

 **Sorry I'm under Neptune's protection.**

 **"I'm going to lecture her once she is back"**

 **So anyways what do you have to say of this first arc, and what are you expecting in the next one?**

 **"The story is a little hard to understand but, I'm sure you'll explain everything at it's time, also I have curiosity to the daytime and nighttime cycles"**

 **Don't worry that will be explained later on**

 **"...Out of that I must confess this is really interesting, seeing Neptune loose the 100% of her memories is something I would never think of, and that group of evil people who is stalking our heroes"**

 **About them, what do you think of them?**

 **"All of them will be OC's there is no doubt at least from my part"**

 **I see, something else you want to add?**

 **"...Are you letting me out of this birdcage?"**

 **NOPE! Well having said that let's go with ARC's 2 Preview**

 **"I'M SERIOUS SOMEONE LET ME OUT OF HERE!"**

* * *

 _ **"Welcome to the land of black regality, Lastation!"**_

 _ **"My name is Chian, nice to meet you"**_

 _ **"Compa, let's get stronger"**_

 _ **"It's me again, the beautiful #1"**_

 _ **"The heroine of justice has arrived!"**_

 _ **"I challenge you to a showdown"**_

 _ **-I have a bad feeling, a talking rat ain't normal!-**_

 _ **"What can you achieve by yourself?"**_

 _ **"...Light devour in hand"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ALL ACHIVEMENTS UNLOCKED:**

 **"BEGINING OF THE ADVENTURE"**

 **"BOSS HUNTER"**

 **"SKILL STEALER"**

 **"THE FIRST OF FOUR"**

 **"GOODBYE PLANEPTUNE"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAVE GAME?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE SAVED**

* * *

 **Beautiful preview if you ask me. Anyways I would like to ask you the same questions I made to Histy and I would also like to hear your opinions of your expectations for the next ARC, also be noted that there'll be as a minimum of 10K words per chapter from now on so, I apologize if I don't update that often. Having said that thank you for reading this story until now and please stay with me until the end of this story.**

 **Also, I was finally able to get a cover. I didn't made it of course. A friend of mine did but, since he doesn't have an account here I can't leave you an user. Just have in mind I didn't make the cover and I already admitted it. A friend made it for me to use.**

 **Though I feel like I'm forgetting something... ah whatever if I forgot it then it can't be that important.**

 **See ya next time :)**

* * *

 **"Did he just left and forgot I was still in the birdcage?"**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **"HELP ME!"**


	12. ARC2: Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE LOADED**

 **ARC 2: Lastation**

Purple was standing, still taking a look at the new landmass she was in; truth is that when they told her about Lastation, she was expecting a super cool place where fun along with other super nice stuff ruled everywhere…

This is NOT what she expected.

A black cloud was the only thing visible in the sky, there were factories almost everywhere she looked at, all of them unleashing the black smoke; she could easily guess there were more factories than houses, and she would have won if it weren't for the fact that Lastation isn't limitless so, obviously they ran out of space to build them.

"Pur-Pur, are you okay?" Asked the nurse in training looking at her friend that was literally frozen at the sight of the nation

"I don't blame her, my first expression was just like hers, in those times I was really easy to impress with this things, I heard that it was like this but… it is simply too much for someone to take in the first time" Said IF understanding what her partner was going through "At least you aren't the only one that is in shock" the brunette was looking at Metal who was also shocked at the scene

"…" The ex-Guild member was staring at the city as well

"You guys know the bridge's entrance isn't a lookout, right?" Asked a new voice, IF and Compa turned to see a Basilicom staff member from Lastation. The difference between this one and Planeptune's one is that the ones here wear black priest clothes while in Planeptune it was Purple with white.

The brunette grabbed the Goddess by her right arm and pulled her away, not without looking at the Basilicom staff member one more time 'level 18… more capable than back in Planeptune at least' thought the Guild member "Purple, wake up we're moving"

"…me didn't expect this"

-Neither I-

Metal finally recovered and started walking among the girls; all of them were going to the Basilicom so… okay he didn't want to be alone somewhere where he hasn't been before "so, huh… what brings you here?"

"We are looking for a super rare item" Answered Compa

"We came to… save te world!" Exclaimed Purple

"It's "THE", and well these two hired me as their bodyguard for an undefined amount of time" Said IF

The man started thinking "I see, and what is that drop you are looking for?" He really didn't put attention to Purple considering she is practically a child in mind; at least he could tell that for the time they spent at the hospital

"Key fragment"

"…I haven't heard of it but, if I ever cross with it or hear anything about it I'll give you a call" Said Metal with a smile "And, has Purple remembered anything?"

"YES!" The Goddess ran to be in front of the group and took a bit of air before starting "Me is a Goddess, me can see the future, me can transform, me can create weapons from no where… and me is lebel 35"

'So many grammar mistakes in a sentence' thought the nurse in training.

'This idiot' thought the brunette at seeing she spilled out more information of what she needed to however, she was now curious of this thing of her seeing the future.

"…Hahahaha, I see so, you are a Goddess, where are my manners?" Metal approached Purple and grabbed her right hand before kneeling "It is an honor to meet you Lady Purple" he kissed her right hand just like a gentleman would do at meeting someone important.

Purple proceeded to smile before continuing with the act "Pleasure is mine, sir Metal… Me likes you"

"And I like you too, kid" Metal rose and started tickling her "Seriously you are like the daughter I never had"

"And you like the dad me not remember, if me have" Purple said in between her laughs

She sounded innocent and like having fun but, her words reached Metal he had unconsciously touch a rough topic, he stopped and then proceeded to hug her.

"I'm sorry… I brought up a topic you surely didn't want to even think of"

The Goddess remained calmed and quiet as she had decided to relax and enjoy the hug, truth to be told she was kind of nervous and a little tensed from meeting #1; she thought it would be a good idea to take a moment to take things easy.

Both humans were quiet about this, they usually don't see Purple like this because they didn't want to bring up a topic of her past besides, they could kind of understand her, even if a Goddess doesn't have a father, this one has a mother and their first meeting wasn't the best one to say.

"Guys" started IF "It's not for ruining the moment but, we're still in public and everyone is watching us"

Metal broke the hug and started looking around, truth to the brunette's words, people were staring at them however, he didn't realize what was wrong in showing affection to a friend…

Still thinking…

Not yet…

He finally realized why.

"IF… I could be her father, and I am not that kind of person"

At his sentence the public started leaving and if someone was to call the police… they simply didn't at the end.

After that little moment they resumed walking to the Basilicom but IF could tell Metal had some questions so, she decided to tell him some stuff so hopefully he doesn't need to ask later.

"Hey" mumbled the Guild member to Metal

"What happens?"

"Being honest…" She had to think of something that was believable "…I actually did some background research on her, for what I found she was abandoned at a short age, left with her aunt because none of her parents wanted her… the thing is that she lived out of the city so, it was normal she learnt to fight monsters on her own to protect her only family member, one day her aunt died and she escaped not wanting to do anything anymore, that night she went to the forest and well, Compa should have tell you how she found her." IF felt bad for lying but, at least like this he would evade bringing up a topic or anything that has to do with Purple's past.

"I understand, thank you for telling me"

After good 20 minutes of walking, the Basilicom was really close to them. Currently they were in a street that seemed to be a residential area though there was almost no one, probably working or simply staying at home doing nothing.

-Hey aren't those… would you mind in turning left?-

Purple looked at the direction Orange asked her to and her eyes were wide open at seeing two of the many silhouettes that abandoned her for… know that she thought about it, she still doesn't know what she did to them and the only clue she has is what the purple hair one told her… yep, she doesn't have any idea.

The silhouettes were the black hair one and the white hair one both of them were looking at the ground, a specific point in it… Purple just saw pavement and didn't understand what was so awesome to watch in there.

-Those are the ones of Black Heart, if I am correct-

The Goddess wanted to go with them but-

"Purple we have to keep moving, we don't have all day"

Her friends were waiting for her, she kept walking among them wondering what was what the silhouettes were watching, even tough as their name say they are silhouettes she could identify… sadness from the black hair one and anger from the white hair one.

Perhaps one day she would have enough time to investigate that, as for now she has to go to the Basilicom with her friends.

They had finally arrived and as they did Metal started walking away "I just remembered I have an appointment at 4:00PM, so I'm leaving to find an inn. If I found one at good price I'll let you know" with those words he left the group… however he turned to face them again "Welcome to the land of black regality, Lastation!"

He started walking until he was out of their sight now there was just one problem.

"Me wonder… what are we doing again?"

While yes, they did know what they came to do, they have absolutely no idea on how to do it.

"Leave it to me" Stated IF opening the door and entering the Basilicom

She was expecting a lot of hard workers going from one place to another with paperwork or something like that… instead there was just one guy sitting in one of the chairs in the place texting or playing a game on his cellphone.

Soon he noticed the girls and stored his cellphone on his pocket "What do you want?"

IF decided to speak "We came to visit the library in order to find all important information regarding to monsters"

The staff member was looking in disbelief at the group "And what do you plan to do with that information?"

"We'll battle those monsters!" Answered Compa thumbed up

"…Really?" He sounded like an adult dealing with a brat "I don't have time for kids playing around, if you want to enter the library you need permission of… the CPU" he practically mumbled the last part

"Is something wrong?"

"Something wrong?" He asked pissed off "YEAH, it's the CPU what is wrong!"

Everyone was surprised by his answer but decided to remain quiet and let him continue

"Who does she think she is? She simply leaves for 50 centuries, comes back and thinks she can just rule as if she hadn't left?! I'm angry at her, she didn't even apologize for leaving us for whatever kept her up in Celestia" He was mad, that was easy to say ""Sigh" I'm sorry but, she tried to kick out all our Guild members working here just because they are Guild members, as far as I know, they've been doing a better job than her at protecting the Landmass and she wanted to exile them out of here! She is pathetic and I do not see her as a Goddess"

"…Me thinks" the three people turned her attention to Purple "She had good reason to do… all that"

"Good reason? Oh you can believe she had a good reason, we asked her and she said because they don't worship HER!" Screw everything he could as well get this thing get rated M if he continues "The best example is that now if you are not a citizen of Lastation you need her permission to do about everything, and she isn't the type to give her permission with a nice chat… that's pretty much it."

"I see, so we can't use the library unless we have her "OK"?" Asked IF at what the Basilicom staff member nodded "Thanks… so, you stopped worshiping her after seeing her true nature?"

"If I answer you, I might get fired" He was growling

"Do you know when we can see her?"

"If you are lucky in three years and only if she doesn't invent an excuse to not attend you, sometimes she simply leaves without saying anything, I could even consider she isn't here now."

With that they left the Basilicom IF was the angriest out of all of them.

"I get he is mad but, I bet he doesn't even know if his Goddess is in…" The brunette realized something that could play well on their favor "Purple, when you first transformed for the first time you weren't Purple Heart meaning you have multiple forms, you think you can get the form of Black Heart? If you do that we can easily enter the library and extract all the information we need" Explained the brunette.

Compa's eyes were shining at such perfect plan, Purple on the other side was doubting; sure she could go ahead and transform, problem is that all the silhouettes being Purple Heart the only exception abandoned her for reason she can't even understand.

One thing was for sure though, she wasn't letting that affect her mission, they need all the information in the library in order to not check the dungeons one by one and an ordinary library had just regular information of monsters

"Me can try… me will ned time"

"It's "need" and okay we'll wait.

The Goddess started making her way to the residential area where the two silhouettes where before, if Orange was right-

-Which I am-

-They are the silhouettes of Black Heart.

She arrived and was lucky that there was no one meaning she could easily transform there, and that the two were still there… looking at the ground no, a certain point in it.

She walked in order to get to their side, soon enough they took awareness of her presence however, they only stared at her for a moment before returning their attention the that certain point in the ground.

-What are they looking at?-

Purple decided to join them… nothing, it was just the pavement, nothing special… then, why did she fell this sadness, this guilt?

She felt like tearing up but she has a mission to accomplish "Me… is sorry for… whatever me did" Purple even bowed to them, by the time she rose her head the two silhouettes seemed to be talking yet, no sound came out of them.

When they finished talking (?), the black hair one offered her hand to the CPU but, Purple could tell none of them had forgiven her and this was a onetime favor.

She gladly took her hand and started glowing until a flash of light covered the street.

 _ **FLASH**_

When the light died down a new person was standing there she has long black hair tied in twin tails, red color eyes, she is wearing a gray tank top that exposes her stomach and has a purple ribbon in the superior part of this one, she also uses a gray skirt with blue highlights on the pleats, in her arms she wear detached sleeves and lastly her leg wearing is blue high socks along with dark gray boots.

She started looking at herself and her new image… she then decided to touch a bit her new… it kind of grew so she had curiosity… okay I will skip this before I need to get this M rated for something I could have prevented.

After a while of analyzing her new her, she decided to go back with her friends to tell them she has succeeded and can now enter the Basilicom's library.

All the way there she felt stares of the people passing by, obviously because now she looks exactly like their Goddess.

However, there was someone who had watched the entire thing and well, he was wearing a red robe with #1 in both chest and back "Good grief I always carry a camera, I think I can make a disaster with this… hopefully the boss will be… _entertained_ with my decision.

Purple kept running until she spotted her friends in a bench outside of the Basilicom "IF! Compa! It's me!"

Both girls turned to her direction and saw her.

"Is that Pur-Pur?" Asked Compa confused by her new appearance

"I think so" Answered IF somewhat puzzled as well considering she saw Black Heart in HDD, not in her human form.

Purple now with the form of Lastation's Goddess arrived to their side "Me Purple"

The two girls were amazed at seeing this, if everything went as planned they could use her to fool the Basilicom staff members, enter the library and get all the important information they need upon monsters.

It was at this time that IF started to think something that for some reason she just thought of "…Won't they realize their Goddess is talking like an idiot?"

This question made the three of them to lose all motivation.

-I can't believe you just thought of this-

"Pur-Pur still needs more lessons to start talking more fluently and without grammar mistakes" mumbled the nurse in training

The CPU started thinking of a solution…

…

…

…

…

Nope, nothing came to her mind.

-Hey, she wants to talk with you… Black Heart-

Purple closed her eyes and started feeling the living energy running through her body, by the time she opened her eyes the purple hair and black hair silhouettes were talking (?) in the middle of the darkness.

"…Hi"

The two shadows took a look at Purple before the purple hair one began "Blackie here said that she can help you with the language but, in exchange she wants you to kneel, put your head on the ground and apologize to her and the others"

"Okai" Gosh her grammar mistakes

The Goddess did as she was requested, she knelt putting her head on the ground and gave her most sincere apology.

"So, what do you say?" Asked the purple hair one

"…"

"I see, I'll let her know" the silhouette walked to Purple's side "She says you feel regretful and that your apology is pure and honest however, you don't know what you did because of that she cannot fully forgive you"

Purple rose her head tears coming out of her eyes "Tell me, what did me do? How can me fiz it?" Please me must help friends."

"…"

"Blackie I don't think she speaks dotlish (the dot language)" said the purple hair silhouette

"…"

""sigh" Alright I get it"

"…"

"She says you must realize it on your own but, since she's a "great" being, she'll accept your apology… for now"

The silhouette of Black Heart made her way to Purple, and then she hugged her.

Back in the real world Purple opened her eyes showing a power symbol in her pupils.

"Did something happen?" Asked the brunette

"…IF and Compa, correct?" Both humans nodded at her question "Okay, I want you to call me Lady Black Heart at all moments, I'll do the hard part which is talking with the Basilicom staff."

"You really sound different Pur-Pur"

"Your friend is currently… sleeping, I'm the real deal so, feel glad I agreed to help you… don't think I wanted to help you or something she just begged me, yeah that's the reason why I am doing this!" Said Black Heart; being a complete tsundere.

'Awesome, she's a tsundere' thought the Guild member looking in disbelief at the Goddess

Soon enough the party started walking to the Basilicom again, which was a one minute walk considering that they didn't move that far.

Black Heart opened the door and the Basilicom staff member from before moved in front of her "CPU, we already told you to not leave without telling us first" scolded the man "and Why are you wearing different clothes?"

"...For your information I am independent and can do what I want without asking permission from a mortal, and second, because I thought a change of clothes would be good considering I've been wearing the same set for the last 50 centuries, unfortunately this is a unique model in the world so only this set exists" Answered the Goddess sounding mighty "Now if you excuse us, we have to go"

"We?" it was at this moment the man noticed the other two "What are they doing here?"

"I saw them sad at a bench and decided to approach them, they told me everything that happened here so, I decided to give them permission to enter the library considering the "great service" they received here I think it's the fairest thing, of course I know that this is my fault as well but, I think I should start cooling down" Explained the Goddess looking down at the human

While she wasn't there to see how they got received by the Basilicom staff, she knew about it after taking control of Purple and looking at the staff member.

The reason of this is all based on the way Purple transforms, each time she transforms she along with the silhouette that turns into, share something with each other, memories, they connect and synchronize between each other however the effect is different depending of who is the one in control.

The one in control has bare flashback of whatever the situation is and what the other knows about it, while the one being controlled is put in dreamland seeing random memories of the other one, only exception to this rule is that they already have seen everything.

So in other words, Black Heart who didn't know the situation saw flashbacks of the encounter they had with the Basilicom staff while Purple was literally sleeping seeing a memory from the Goddess.

The Basilicom staff member was looking as if he had heard he wasn't getting fully paid but, decided to move and let them pass as he knew he wasn't changing her decision.

"Come on you two, I'll guide you there" Black Heart started making her way to the library guiding the two humans

"Thank you a lot, Lady Black Heart" Said Compa walking behind her, soon IF was with them as well.

"…Weird I was sure she was working on her room…" mumbled the Staff member to himself "…guess I'm just tired of this job and I need a break…"

* * *

 _"_ _My lady you're back"_

 _I'm home Kei_

 _"_ _How was your reunion with the other Goddesses?"_

 _Yeah about that, prepare our army and call my commanders, we are going to war._

 _"_ _Should I tell them that the other Goddesses started it?"_

 _Actually this was a mutual declaration between the four of us._

 _"…_ _even Purple Heart?"_

 _"_ _Sigh" no, she kept talking about how we should be friends and make peace seriously, when will she learn that no means NO?!_

 _"_ _I agree, a Goddess who can't even hold a weapon without getting scared of hurting her opponent is pathetic. I feel pity for her people"_

 _Yeah but, I'm planning to take advantage of that nature oh hers_

 _"_ _how?"_

 _Simple, I'll invite her to have a talk with me for a peace sign agreement between our nations, the moment she arrives and makes herself at home I stab her by the back and end her life, with no Goddess left to protect it we'll invade Planeptune and make it ours._

 _"_ _That is a magnificent plan my lady"_

 _Of course it is, with Planeptune conquered, Lowee and Leanbox won't stand a chance against us._

 _"_ _The only way they could face us would be if they teamed up and even then it would take no time before they betray each other."_

 _Presicely, and the only one in fault will be Neptune, accepting her enemy's invitation shall be my stepping stone to victory, Planeptune will become the New Lastation, and like that no one will be able to stop me. I'll be…come…the…Tru…e…Go…dd…e…s…s…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

What have I done?

* * *

Currently the girls were already in the library which was literally a giant room filled with books, IF was sat in the ground reading about the strongest monsters while Compa about where to find them and Black Heart was looking for the books that could help, by the way for some reason she was using glasses.

""Sob""

The brunette looked at the Goddess for a moment "Is something the matter?"

"No, it's just that she is looking at… my mistakes, that's all, just a bad memory"

She sounded sad about it, like if she would break at any moment, what mistakes is she talking about?

Only she knows.

However, this isn't the only story going on right now.

* * *

"You have to be kidding" Said #1 looking at literally an abandoned building that has multiple apartments "This is the address of the place I'm staying… I hate my boss"

He entered the building and as a matter of fact all doors were unlocked indicating that the place was completely abandoned, he simply went into the main lobby and saw a key in there with a number for a room, he took it and went to said room.

Once he was inside he saw that it looked cleaner of what he expected it to, the room was gray, a couch that could hold three people as much, a TV that worked, a table and a little kitchen that only had a freezer and a microwave.

What caught his attention was that there was someone sleeping on the couch, a rat to be more specific… #1 went out of the room into the street and he found a cat that he grabbed, after that he went back to his room and throw the cat at the rat which immediately attacked it.

"OUCH!" Screamed the rat; before smacking the cat that made it flee "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM-CHU?"

"Oh, a talking rat, interesting" Said #1; thinking of all the experiments he could accomplish with said test subject.

"I am not a rat! I am a mouse-chu! It's me Warechu!" Exclaimed the mouse

"Oh, I remember you, Arfie said something about a servant once, I didn't think it would be you anyways, get out of my house"

Warechu was furious at him "I took my time to clean everything here and that's how you thank me?!" #1 simply nodded "Alright, before I leave two more things, first don't call the old hag she is ill"

#1 seemed surprised by this "How come?"

"When she returned from her battle I put her on a bed, and the next day she was literally burning, tired and in pain. It's more I should be with her but, that G.G guy or girl ordered me to tell you about your next projects" Explained the mouse "The first one is on the basement of this thing, which yeah it has one and the second one will take some time to arrive, they said that #2 would bring them to you."

"I see, well in that case I better start working" He moved to the first door he found that surely enough was an entrance to a basement "…anything else I should know"

"Yeah, one of your machineries we moved went mad and left to a dungeon I think that he won't come back"

The robed man started wondering why didn't he put more chains into those experiments "Whatever I'm sure he will be stopped sooner or later, and the other three?"

"Sleeping or struggling to break free" With this answer Warechu left the room only thinking about how much was Arfoire suffering before he left her alone "I never saw myself this worried for her… I feel like something is changing… hopefully is just my imagination-chu"

#1 found himself in a big underground cave that was supposed to be a basement, inside there were two giant object covered with a giant blanket, another object about his size covered as well by a blanket though he could hear chains inside of that one 'I wonder if I restrained them enough or I needed more, and if they will attack me if they break free'

Lastly there was a big machine that was practically a container for living beings, there were up to four capsules, three of them had water in them and the last one was covered by metal, #1 clicked one of the many buttons of a machine in front of the containers have and the metal vanished letting him see the person inside.

She was naked, the only reason she hadn't drawn to death yet was because of an oxygen mask that covered both her mouth and nose, and she was also out cold. #1 proceeded to open a file that was left by there and started reading it.

"I see… It'll be a pleasure to work with you, E-Sha."

* * *

Back at the library in Lastation's Basilicom the girls had finished investigating and reached a conclusion

"We have 20 possible places to find the clue to the key fragment's location" Said IF with a notebook she had on her hands with the name of the monsters and the dungeon they resided in

"In that case let's leave, Compa do you have a place to stay?" Asked the Goddess storing the books in the places they belong.

"Yes, I received a message from Metal a while ago for an inn at excellent price" Answered the nurse in training thumb up

Like that the three girls left the library and were once again in the main lobby where the same staff member was "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes, thank you and Lady Black Heart thank you as well"

"CPU, I'm actually kind of happy you were even nice enough to help them but I believe it is time for you to start working"

Black Heart was nervous of that, she wasn't planning to stay too much time in the body of Purple and if she stayed she might encounter the other her.

"Actually, we invited her to go for a meal with us after having helped us" Said IF hoping the staff member stopped replying.

"…Whatever just make sure she doesn't take too much time" After that he went to one of the benches and took out his phone again.

After that they left the Basilicom and headed into the city where all stares fell on the party for obvious having a Goddess reasons.

They kept walking until they found an alley with no one around.

"Well, it is a goodbye for now" stated Black Heart before starting glowing

"Before you leave are you the real one or a fake?" Asked IF hoping to be answered on time

"…Who knows?"

 _ **FLASH**_

A light filled the place and Purple took the place of the other Goddess.

"How do you feel?" This time it was Compa worried of her friend

The CPU didn't have any reaction, they thought she was sleeping but, she could be heard sniffling.

"Are you crying?"

Purple raised her head and tears were coming out of her eyes "So sad" she kept repeating those words for a long time.

Compa had already moved to her side, she didn't know what happened but she decided to hug her and caress her hair. She knew she saw something she would have rather not have seen, either from her past or something else, all she knew is that it was painful no, horrible.

The Guild member didn't want to ruin the moment so she took out her phone and checked the hour… it was 3:49 they had some time to spare so she decided to simply let them be.

* * *

 ** _TWO HOURS LATER_**

Purple had fallen asleep on the alley in Compa's hug after she was finally able to calm down, of course they had to carry her all the way to the inn, make all the documents, pay everything and ready they had practically finished the day as they didn't want to wake the Goddess from her sleep.

The room they were staying was a simple gray room with three beds (though Compa insisted to sleep with Purple because she says she developed a fear for darkness and she didn't like sleeping alone) so, it was decided that IF would sleep on the bed closest to the door while the nurse and the Goddess in the middle bed.

The place also had a TV, and a small table, probably to eat.

"What should we do?" Asked Compa

The brunette looked at the sleeping Goddess and sighed "I think we are done for today, we all deserve a little break but, tomorrow after breakfast we are going to take a quest that is located on any of the dungeons so, relax until tomorrow, I'll do the same" saying that she lied on her bed and took out her phone.

The nurse lied on her bed as well looking at the peaceful and innocent image of Purple.

"Hey, have you told her about her hands?"

"…No, I haven't I want to wait a bit more" Said Compa remembering the reason her friend's hands are still bandaged.

"…well one day she'll have to know that they are both completely burnt and will never heal"

The nurse in training remembered how they looked like before bandaging her, they were completely black, it was a miracle she could still move them and that she hadn't realized it, maybe because Compa told her once that they were still kind of burnt so, yeah she believes they are still "kind of" burnt.

It was no use thinking of this, tomorrow would be an eventful day and they had to be on their 100% for it.

Compa lied on her side of the bed and quickly entered into dreamland as well.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAVE GAME?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE SAVED**

* * *

 **Yes I know what you are thinking, I am awesome... wait, it wasn't that then, I certainly don't know what they are thinking**

 **"If I were to say they are thinking that this aren't 10K words"**

 **Oh Uni you're here, I'm surprised to see you in this place**

 **"...You are literally in our living room eating our food"**

 **Well as the author I have more rights than a Goddess**

 _ **(takes out her gun) CLICK**_

 **...But, I think I should start explaining that, well... I never said I promised the 10K, right?**

 _ **BANG**_

 **MISSED! Okay I'm sorry for that I didn't know what I was thinking and well... I realized I didn't have the time to write that many words, that's it really I'm sorry but, well you know I promised it's last time I say something like that and I don't accomplish.**

 **"..."**

 **Could you please put down your weapon I already apologized.**

 **"..."**

 _ **BANG**_

 _ **BANG**_

 **What was that for?!**

 **"Histoire asked me to shoot you, for letting her in a birdcage and Noire asked me to do it because you simply entered our Basilicom as if it was your home"**

 **Neptune does that as well!**

 **"Who says we haven't shot for that?"**

 **...Fair Point.**

 **"Something else you want to say?"**

 **Next week I'll start uploading a new story called: A savior's tale which is sequel to a Savior's origin. The way I'll work will be one week Hyperdimension Purple and another week Savior's tale. Also thanks to everyone reading this story we managed to hit the 2K views, you have my greatest gratitude for supporting this story so far. And I apologize if you are not interest in Savior's tale but it's a project I wanted to work with as well.**

 **"Good, now get out of here before reopen fire"**

 **(slowly walks away) See ya next week.**

 **:)**


	13. ARC2: Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE LOADED**

 ** _Planeptune_**

On the Basilicom of the nation called Planeptune, two children were currently taking a nap while the same Basilicom staff member from the morning was keeping an eye on them.

The youngest of them, Peashy, was sleeping on her big sister's shoulder while the she was asleep as well. All the day Peashy wouldn't stop running around the place or doodling on paper that the staff member was nice enough to lend her along with a pencil.

Plutia on the other hand seemed to be reading a book, when the staff asked her about it she said that soon enough she was having a little test of Gamindustri's history.

One hour later she took a break from studying which of course the man was nice enough to even help her study, she asked if she could borrow some paper and a pencil, the staff member gave both object to her and she started creating a drawing of a new doll she wants to make.

The staff member was happy at seeing her next doll was going to be him.

"It's almost 6:30PM… where is she?" mumbled the Basilicom staff member with some worry.

A few minutes later the door of the Basilicom opened and a Rei covered in dirt, bruises, cuts and her right hand glove destroyed entered the place.

"Thank you for taking care of them" said Rei holding back her tears.

"R-Rei what in the world happened to you?!" cried the man without realizing he just woke up the children.

"A group of guys and girls said they were interest in joining my civilian group, they said they wanted to talk in another place about it… "Sigh" I should have expected this to happen."

The two kids were watching in silence as their mother kept talking, in fact they were already used to see her like this but, that didn't mean they were okay with it.

"I was lucky they underestimated me by my looks. I was able to beat them up after receiving a good beating from them." Rei was making a great effort to not break after that experience but it wouldn't be the first time something like this happens "I took pictures of them" she proceeded to hand him her cellphone so he could look for them and put them under arrest for violence against a citizen.

"Don't worry, you're okay now" Said the Basilicom staff member trying to reassure her however, he also wanted to talk to her about something "…I found it weird when you said that neither Plutia or Peashy had classes so, I investigated about it and… was it really necessary to take them out of their schools?"

"…When I pick them up, other kids are treating them horribly and the teachers don't do anything about it, I had no option" she was staring at the floor in shame for knowing that Plutia had most likely been studying for a test she won't do.

"Rei… I'm not going to work here forever and I doubt that all the other staff members will be so nice to someone that practically screams she is a heretic and her children… even if none of them is yours"

The kids were still in silence sure a kid would be in shock after hearing something like that but, in this case both of them knew Rei wasn't their real mother.

Six years ago, Rei was cooking dinner for herself when someone called her door, she went there and found Plutia asking for food, she allowed her in and ate with her, all the time Plutia seemed insecure about it with her being the first one who actually allows her in; the kid told Rei that her parents had abandoned her in an orphanage when she was 2 years old for reasons she never knew, after a while she decided to escape from there because everyone was mean to her.

Rei asked her if she wanted to stay with her, a week later Rei got Plutia to the Basilicom where she signed all legal documents to adopt her.

On Peashy's case, it happened four years ago when Rei was returning home from job (works in a game office as part of the administration team) when she found a cardboard box in the train station she takes to go back to her house, usually she would just ignore it but was curious at seeing it had little holes. She opened the box and discovered a one year old baby sleeping with a note that said "Please take care of me, my name is Peashy"

Needless to say, her weak heart didn't allow her to leave the child there. She picked her up and returned home with the baby, which of course surprised Plutia.

The three of them have been a family ever since.

However, not everything was smiles and flower as being the daughter of a heretic, especially one who only got her job by begging and recommendation from college notes, made other kids and even some adults look down on them.

If Rei at least made herself a Guild member the bullying those two receive would go down an incredible amount as those heretics are the ones keeping everyone safe on nighttime.

Reality is different, Rei is strong there is no doubt of it and her being level 15 would help prove it but, due to how easy she gets scared and nervous, she would be killed if one day she had to face a boss monster besides, that was a dangerous job and she had family waiting for her back home.

Back to the main story, the Basilicom staff member was looking in worry at the mother "…I know you have a dream, a world where humans govern but, it's time to be realistic you can't change the world's mind by yourself and with how the Goddesses just descended it will only make things harder, and you can't keep living like this, neither your kids."

She knew it, one day she would have to face reality and worship a CPU, if she doesn't do it for her, she'll have to do it for her children.

"…Mom" Said Plutia making the two adults aware of they being awake "…How was your day?"

It was obvious she was trying to change the mood with her angelic fake smile.

"M-my day was fine sweat-

"LIAR!" interrupted Peashy "Mommy you know we don't like to see you like that… Please mommy, stop doing whatever you do that hurts you!" She jumped from her seat and ran to Rei's side hugging her right leg "Ploot and I are worried"

Plutia stood from her seat as well and went to her mother's side grabbing her left hand "we are scared… one day you'll leave to do this… and you won't come back…we…I…"

Rei froze, both of her children were crying on her because they are scared not because of what someday may happen to them for being daughters of her but because of something that might happen to her if she continues the way she is right now.

All this time she forgot to think on them whenever she wanted to work on her selfish and almost impossible dream, she forgot to ask them if they were okay with it, she forgot that she had children that worry for her safety.

Both Plutia and Peashy had been abandoned by their real parents, and then she simply appeared like an angel that descended from the sky just to save them… she had forgotten that both kids had already experienced the hell of being alone with no one to recur to.

Rei forgot that the people waiting for her back home love her and hate to see her hurt, that those people were just kids, kids who would not be able to live without her but more importantly, she forgot that family members always care for each other, when she thought only the mother cared, she forgot her children love her just as much as she loves them.

The kids were in a shock at the sudden feeling of two hands grabbing their heads and pushing them into their mother's shoulders. Rei was hugging them with tears bursting out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry I was always acting and deciding on my own when we are supposed to be a team… "Sob" could you forgive me for ignoring your feelings?" She was crying as she apologized for her mistakes.

Both kids silently nodded as they started crying as well.

"…"Sigh" sighed the Basilicom staff member at the scene in front of him, it was a sigh of relief "Guess I can ask Falcom or someone else to get them to their home" mumbled the staff member happy that the family's life may become better from now on.

* * *

"Thank you for keeping us company on our way home" Said Rei, who now was wearing a yellow shirt and blue pants, bowing at the red hair adventurer standing on her doorway.

"Don't worry; it's a pleasure to always help" Answered Falcom opening the house's door "Have a nice day, Miss Ryghts"

"Same to you Miss Falcom"

With that last goodbye the adventurer left the mother's house.

Rei walked to the door and having made sure the red hair girl left, she pressed a switch besides the entrance that activated the defensive sphere for nighttime.

The woman made her way to the living room which basically consisted of a small TV (with no game console), a small table, and a small red couch where Plutia and Peashy were taking a nap.

Rei was now seeing the kids with a smile 'Why didn't I realize I was hurting you so much?' thought the woman as she put her left hand on Plutia's cheek which she took with her hands in a hug, she thought it was a plushie however, Rei only grinned 'I promise our lives will be different from now on'

Rei quietly moved her hand making sure to not wake up her daughter and started looking around.

"Guess that I'll have to buy a decoration of Purple Heart… Or should I start calling her la-…lady-…this is going to be difficult" murmured the mother before looking back at her little angels "Well, it's around 7:16… let's see what can I prepare for din-

"HELLO!" Screamed a voice from the outside

"huh?" was Rei's reaction at hearing the voice, she went to the entrance and opened the door to see a person wearing a red robe with the #2 in the chest.

"Please help me! I don't want to be eaten!" cried the person at seeing Rei staring at her.

The mother closed the door and pressed the switch deactivating the defensive sphere for a moment before activating it again.

 **TOC, TOC, TOC**

'They really are educated' thought Rei opening the door.

Looking carefully the robed person was a woman at seeing… you know.

"Thank you very much! for a moment I thought I would become dinner for the monsters" said the robed person "w-where are my manners?" she proceeded to bow "My name is #2"

Rei was a little in panic but managed to remain calmed "Please, there's no need to be so formal but, could you tell me what were you doing outside and alone at nighttime?"

"W-well…"

"Mom"

Both adults turned to see Plutia with Peashy hiding behind her. If you wonder, she is a little afraid of #2's appearance.

"Oh, you have children, I'm sorry for bothering!" #2 bowed again.

"Don't worry I was going to wake them up after preparing some dinner. Kids, go to your room, I'll call you once dinner is ready."

"OK!" "Okaaay"

The children left to their room, which originally belonged to Rei but after adopting them she decided they would sleep in her bed and she would take the couch.

The adults were now sat in the couch.

"…I came from Lastation on vacations but, my wallet and my stuff were stolen so I don't have how to pay an inn or a motel, and by the time that had happened the Landmass had already left so… I am stuck here with nothing." Explained #2

Rei felt bad for the woman who was at the other side of the couch "You can spend the night here and tomorrow I can drop you to the Basilicom so you can get help"

"Really?! Thank you very much!" she bowed once again in her place and then started looking around the living room as she realized something "…You, don't have any decoration of your Goddess?"

"…No, I used to be a heretic… but now I know that I can't keep being one… I even used to guide this group that had the goal of humans ruling the nations" explained the mother giggling at realizing how impossible that goal was.

"How many members did this group have?" Rei raised her hand, fist close indicating zero at #2's question "…Weird, considering how the CPU hasn't been around for centuries, and still isn't around I expected your group to have a minimum of a thousand"

"Why would you expect that?"

"Because I already saw that happen, I lived it. I was there to see how the citizen group had gathered thousands of followers from all nations in question of days" the voice of #2 was sounding more… evil as she continued "I saw how the almighty Goddess almost overthrows the weak CPUs, I expected you to be the same but… it looks like you aren't following any of those methods"

Rei was having the most dreadful feeling of her life right now nothing she had experienced could be compared to this "W-w-w-what are you…talking about?"

"Of this" #2 proceeded to take off the hoodie of the robe allowing the mother to see her face.

"…" Rei didn't understand, her eyes simply widen at the sight.

"What's the matter?"

"…" Rei felt scared.

"What was that saying again?"

"…" Rei couldn't process what she was seeing.

"…Oh, I remembered it. Did the cat eat your tongue?"

"…" Rei stood from her place "CHIL-

She was interrupted as #2's fist hit her throat, making her cough blood, and a moment later the same hand hit lightly her nape making Rei fall to the ground.

"One down" #2 looked at the direction that was supposed to be the room of the kids "two left"

She gave one step before being stopped by a hand that was put on her shoulder, she turned to look what it was.

"TOUGH BLOW!" It was Rei's fist hitting her jaw.

Though blow is a skill Rei developed during the first days of her citizen group activities as she was usually attacked by people who wouldn't doubt to show how they feel against a heretic.

The skill is basically a physical booster that instead of being a full body boost it only affects her right hand fist, giving a more effective and practically critical effect.

"Never underestimate a single moth-…" she didn't finish as she was in a shock for seeing that #2 was still staring at her without even flinching a bit at her skill.

"You call that a TOUGH blow?" Asked the woman with disappointment visible on her eyes

"W-WHAT ARE YOU?!" Asked Rei terrified

Plutia entered the living room "Mom we heard-" she stopped at seeing the scene in front of her "…Why are there…?" She didn't finish her question as Rei started giving her an order

"PLUTIA GET PEASHY OUT OF-

She was interrupted again, this time by a single punch to the stomach that almost makes her faint, she was making the effort of her life just to keep herself on her feet.

Plutia on the other hand was scared, confused but more than nothing angry at seeing her mom being punched nonetheless she obeyed the order and ran back to her room closing the door with lock.

"RAAGH!" The mother gave another strike to the robed person this one just like the other one, was in vain.

"You're more resistant of what you look like, normally a human would have been out for a week after the first combo I gave you" Said #2 recognizing her strength

"Human…?"

"Answering your question… I have been known by different names through the pass of time but the most famous one is… the CPU of Chaos" the Goddess retrieved her fist just to strike Rei again in the stomach, this time the mother fell to the ground unconscious.

#2 looked at Rei completely out cold before smirking.

Back to Plutia, she had closed the room with lock leaving Peashy, who was sat on the bed, with a surprised expression.

"What's wrong, Ploot?"

The older sister started pushing the bed "Mom told us to escape!"

Hearing this, the younger sister jumped off the bed and helped her big sis.

Once they were able to move the bed a hidden door on the ground was visible, it was big enough for them to enter, and it had a lock which's key Plutia had just taken to unlock it… Ready she opened it but left the lock there, the next time it closes the key was going to be required again.

Now opened, they could see the ground that was at least two meters below them, good thing is that there were stairs made put there just for them.

"Peashy, you first" ordered Plutia at which her sister nodded and started getting down "remember, the Basilicom will be a square to the left after you exit the alley you'll appear in."

She said this with the intention that she didn't wait for her as she knew that her younger was way better at running than her.

"I know, Mommy always reminds us" replied Peashy touching the ground "Your turn."

Just as Plutia was about to enter she was grabbed by the collar and lifted from behind, she automatically shut the door closed before being too late.

"RUN PEASHY!"

The little sister was scared, her big sis was captured but she had to be brave. She had to reach the Basilicom to save her family.

Plutia on the other hand was currently being hold from the throat by just one hand of #2 who didn't look pleased with one of the brats escaping.

"Be a good kid and give me the key" Said the CPU tightening a bit her hold.

The older sister opened her right hand showing the key before putting it on her mouth, making #2 almost break her neck from how tight she was holding it.

"You better spill that out if you appreciate your life"

 **GULP**

"…Fine then," #2 was NOT happy with the kid's decision but for some reason she decided to drop her.

""COUGH" "COUGH" "COUGH" "COUGH"" Plutia started coughing, thanks to her neck almost being crushed, and didn't seem to stop at least for a while.

"You can have it your way. Just know this"

Plutia looked up to see the CPU with an unreadable expression slowly walking to her, she started crawling her back facing the wall as she was looking at her. They continued until the kid's back finally hit the wall.

"You were a really bad kid. And bad children need to be punished" #2 was smiling at her sentence.

"Lady Purple Heart, who reins the land of Purple Progress lend me your strength to survive any danger and let your mercy reach all believers" Plutia was praying.

"No Goddess will come to save you" Said #2 lowering to be at Plutia's level, and was also extending her arms to grab her.

"…Mom…Peashy… HELP ME!"

For hours the only thing that could be heard was screams and cries of pain.

* * *

30 minutes after entering the hidden path, Peashy had finally reached the ending. She could have arrived sooner but, the worry of what may had happened to her mother and sister stopped her multiple times, and the fact she could hear Plutia scream the first ten minutes of journey didn't help at all.

She was looking at another set of stairs in front of her, she proceeded to climb them, when she reached the roof she used all her strength to move it aside and climb inside of a small room that was completely empty.

She ran to the brick wall in front of her and started pushing it until it fell giving the sight of an alley in the beautiful nighttime.

She entered the alley and again ran trying to reach the Basilicom as fast as she could to tell the staff member what happened so they can help Plutia and Rei.

Peashy was seeing the end and in it was a person, a woman with long purple hair tied in braid style, purple color eyes with a power symbol and wearing a black and purple one piece suit.

"Hello, my child" this person was known as Purple Heart, the Goddess of Planeptune.

"…Are you…?" Purple Heart nodded at her question "You are real… You are real!" Peashy ran to her side and hugged her right leg "Ploot and Mommy are in danger, you have to save them!"

The CPU lowered herself to be at the kids level and hugged her "I am aware of what's going on and you don't have to worry I promise soon enough you'll see your family again… after all, you're the last one that needs to be captured"

Peashy wasn't able to say anything as Purple Heart kicked her so hard in the solar plexus that she knocked her out.

The Goddess (?) was now carrying Peashy's unconscious body as if it was a bag "My lady, is it normal I feel bad for this?"

A person wearing a red robe with the #3 appeared behind the CPU (?) "I guess, you are still Purple Heart and as such you must feel bad for hurting a kid, even if you are just a fake"

"I see"

"Let's deliver her to #1 and then we return to Lowee." Ordered #3

"As you say"

#3 snapped her fingers and a red portal popped out in front of them. They entered into the portal which closed just a few moments later.

The next day none of the three family members were found.

* * *

 **Lastation**

The protagonist trio (Purple, Compa and IF also, it was Purple who suggested for the name of the party) is currently walking in a street that is filled mainly with stores.

"Are you sure is around here, Miss IF?" Asked the nurse in training

Long-short story, in the morning the Guild member accepted a quest that required killing a boss monster causing trouble in one of the dungeons that they believed they would find the clue to the Key Fragment… also, Black Heart had abandoned Purple, probably while she was sleeping.

"She should be around this place" answered the brunette looking around until she spotted a woman wearing a green clothes along with a white scarf, she has green color eyes, dark blue color short messy hair with googles on her head "I think that's her" said IF pointing at the woman.

The woman looked at them and started waving her hand.

"I think she has reached the same conclusion"

The party made their way to the woman "So, are you guys the ones that accepted the quest?" asked the woman at which everyone nodded "I see. My name is Chian, nice to meet you."

The Goddess walked to be in front of Chian and extended her hand for a handshake that the woman gladly made.

"Me Purple" she pointed to the nurse in training "Compa" and then to the Guild member "IF"

Chian wanted to greet them as well but something of Purple had caught her attention "What happened to your hands?"

"They are burnt so she needs those bandages for now" Answered Compa saying a bit insecure the last part.

"I understand… are you three gonna be fine?"

IF started to giggle a little "Please, don't underestimate us"

The woman smiled at their security "Alright then, come with me"

The party followed Chian into a restaurant which door's had a sign that said CLOSED. Chian pulled out a key from one of her pockets and opened the door, allowing everyone to enter.

Speaking literally, the place was a basic green color restaurant with tables for people to eat, a back part and a TV which the woman turned on and in the news channel.

-Guess that you never know when they'll give an interesting new-

They proceeded to take a seat in one of the many tables.

"The quest you accepted was going to be updated" This sentence made IF and Compa confused because Purple was watching the news… cool, it was of Gamindustri's general news and not only Lastation's "A monster was giving us troubles as it was staying near the rails we use to transport items we need for work."

"Food and ingredients?" Asked the nurse in training

"No, this place is my second job. I guide a little company called Passe though lately we have been horrible in business thanks to Avenir."

They wanted to ask about that company but they knew it wasn't what they were looking to do…Compa really wanted to know and help.

"So, because this monster is staying near the rails, you can't risk any of your people so you hired us to take it down." Guessed the brunette

"Correct however, as I stated before, it was supposed to be updated. The monster was killed by this giant robot using a giant axe. After the robot killed the monster it went on and killed all the monsters left in the place and it even started attacking humans, the ones that came back and inform me had said that the robot talked to them and told them "I want to fight a strong opponent! BRING ME A STRONG OPPONENT!" or something like that" explained Chian trying to make the robot's voice.

"In other words, our target changed from a monster to a giant robot who has a thirst for battles" Once again, IF was correct.

"If you feel the danger is too high don't doubt to flee, I'll get this to the Goddess and I'm sure she'll do something about it" the woman wasn't too sure of the last part.

"Me thinks… this might be exciting" said Purple gaining a stare from everyone.

Truth to be told, she wanted to test herself out, discover her actual limits and if possible, improve them. She saw this as a good chance to do that.

The party afterwards left the place and headed for the Dungeon.

'Chian level 5… that's something for the director of a company' thought IF

* * *

Purple was getting out of the car used to transport them to the dungeon, as the other two were looking at the entrance of the cave.

"How are we on items?" Asked IF

"We have healing potions, panaceas and something for MP (Magical Points)" Answered Compa

"…Compa…This isn't a game, we don't call it MP, it's simply your stamina" explained IF before entering the dungeon.

The place was a cave mostly illuminated by color crystals on the walls, as said before by Chian, it was completely desolated from monsters.

They walked through the dungeon trying to ignore everything… if only that was possible.

The Goddess had tried to take out the crystals, screamed to see if there really wasn't any monster around the area, and lastly found a chest from where she took out a sword… a really big one that was at least of her size… and also looked heavy.

"…Two questions. What is a chest doing here? And, who in their sane mind leaves a sword in perfect conditions in it?" Asked the Guild member trying to process what was going on "H-how did it even fit in there?! That thing is at least the size of Purple, how did they put it inside?!"

While the brunette was discussing with herself trying to make sense in what was going on, Compa walked to the chest and took a look inside to and found two things.

"There is a note here that says that the sword is called: Hunter Sword also, I found a thousand credits as well" said the nurse in training calmly

IF looked in disbelief at Compa "…You know what? This is the moment we don't question anything, we simply enjoy it."

"Me agrees" Said Purple with both hands on her head… and the new acquired sword was nowhere in sight…

"Where is the sword?" Asked the brunette growling

"…Me don't know"

"IDIOT!" cried the Guild member delivering a kick to Purple's face which left her on the ground.

The nurse in training on the other hand was wondering something "Aren't chests with stuff inside a common thing to find in dungeons?" asked Compa in a shy tone "I mean, they are one of the most common things in games."

"You same said it, in games, this is not a game Compa"

Indeed she is right, this is a Fan Fiction!

"…Why do I feel like I want to beat someone real badly?" asked the Guild member making Shadic (the author) sweat drop and leave the place leaving me the narrator to work peacefully.

The Goddess stood a moment later, and the protagonist trio resumed their way.

Soon enough they were able to see the rails and with that they knew that danger was close.

IF and Purple were left in the front as Compa went to the back, everyone weapons out.

The CPU materialized the Hunter Sword just to throw it in the air and by the time it fell back to her hands it was her cursed katana, Noroi… thought it was sheathed.

IF made an "Oh" expression at seeing where was that giant sword but now a question had popped on her head "Why did you swap it?"

"Too hevy, me needs two hands to carry that…"

"The word is "heavy"" murmured the nurse in training.

"WHO'S MAKING SO MUCH NOISE?!"

The ground shook as a big machine came into view.

In front of them stood a big black robot neon blue lines around his body, which had a skull design and was carrying a big axe with skull design as well also, on his chest he had a zero number design.

"Haaa!" was Compa's reaction

"That is some serious thing" was IF's reaction

"COOL!" was Purple's reaction.

The robot looked down to them "So, you are my opponents?! All of you look WEAK!"

The brunette was taken back by those words "Well, guess what?"

"WHAT?!"

"We'll be the ones to make you a flattened can!" cried the Guild member.

The robot laughed "That's the attitude! My name is CFW Judge ZERO! Entertain me for a while before dying!" cried Judge taking a battle stance.

"Purple" the Goddess turned to IF "This guy is level 38, I need you to go all out, transform"

Purple grinned at her friend's words. Soon she started feeling the living energy running through her body before opening her eyes and finding herself in the middle of darkness with just the purple hair silhouette in front of her.

"I know the deal, let's rock and roll" said the silhouette before offering her hand to the Goddess who didn't hesitate in taking it.

 **FLASH**

A light filled the room and Purple Heart now stood in the place where Purple used to be.

-Be careful, this guy doesn't look like he can be easily cut-

The CPU only smile at the challenge in front of her, at the same time she pointed her katana towards Judge "…Here we go!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EXTRA SCENE HAS BEEN UNLOCKED**

 **DO YOU WANT TO SEE IT?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PLAYING EXTRA SCENE**

In Lastation's Basilicom the main hall is currently filled with people (staff members) going from one place to another, and between all this mess two people were taking a little break.

"So, how's your first day here, newbie?" asked one of the staff members at which his partner gave him the thumb up "…Your name is Metal, right?"

"Yes sir" Answered the ex-Guild member who was not only able to obtain his citizenship but was also able to obtain a job in the Basilicom.

"That's good we need people capable to work in all circumstances" Said the other staff member, he wanted to continue but took out his phone to read a message "Awesome, seems like it's almost time for another appointment of the CPU"

"Actually, I think she won't go"

"How would you know?"

"When I went to deliver her some gift that a fan had bought her, she wasn't there, and the window next to the desk was opened" explained Metal

"I see do you have any idea where she went?" asked the staff member a little pissed.

"I took the liberty to leave the gift on her desk and in her laptop were two things. The image of a girl I know and the location she is in"

Metal was confused as to why was his Goddess seeing a picture of Purple, perhaps she had gotten herself in danger and she went to save her… Reality is a bit different.

In the skies of Lastation a woman wearing a black one piece suit with butterfly style wings was flying at full speed, she has long white hair, teal color eyes with a power symbol and claws on her gloves.

"I'm coming for you, Neptune!"

Bloodthirst could be felt in those words.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAVE GAME?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE SAVED**

* * *

 **And so, here's this week chapter... I know I allowed it to the end in a really intriguing scene but well, now you have an idea of what next chapter will be of.**

 **"So basically is going to be me versus Neptune?"**

 **Her name is Purple.**

 **"...Me versus Purple?"**

 **Who knows, not going to give spoiler but hey that's the most probable thing, Nowa-chan**

 _ **SLASH**_

 **MISSED, why do you girls want to kill me?!**

 **"Because you are practically begging us to do it. The public may not know but in the past you used to-**

 **Please don't tell them about it, and besides is because of me that you were able to grow into what you are today... Oh my god, I really deserve to be punished.**

 **"...I'm simply going to leave the preview if you don't mind"**

 **Oh don't worry, I'm already running!**

 **"Please feel free to review your thoughts of the chapter and of what do you think will happen to Rei Ryghts and her family, next time on Hyperdimension Purple, a destined encounter... COME BACK HERE I'M GOING TO STAB YOU!"**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Don't miss it.**

 _ **SLASH**_

 **MISSED!**


	14. ARC2: Chapter 3

**AN: I have a few things to say, first of all the why am I putting the authors note here is simple. I don't want to ruin the mood that this chapter will create so that's about it**

 **Second thing is that I want to apologize for not updating Savior's tale but I had some things going on in the real world and well those things are more important so I had to put them as priority.**

 **Third thing is that there'll be a question at the end of this chapter that I would really like you to answer me, of course it's up to you if you want to answer or not**

 **Fourth thing, enjoy the chapter because I think that this one is the one I have put more of me in writing so please enjoy it by all means.**

 **That's all, Shadic is out.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE LOADED**

Lastation, a landmass ruled by a Goddess called Black Heart; she left her people around 5 millenniums ago or 50 centuries as others say it. The reason she left was to fight in the Console War which was a dispute between all the Goddesses also called CPUs however she had left for so much time that her people had forgotten the reason why she left them in the first place.

When she descended she was greeted by a lot of believers who had been waiting for her their entire lives-

 **Narrator, could you get straight to the deal because this is getting kind of… slow**

…I hate you Shadic.

 **Hate you as well.**

Currently in Lastation's Basilicom the Goddess known as Lady Black Heart was on her human form which was a girl who looked to be around 17 years old with long black hair tied in pig tails, red eyes, and her clothes consisted of a fancy dress along with a skirt that had black lining on both layers, she was working on important documents through her laptop… or at least she was trying to.

"How do you save a file?" she wondered as she was pressing everything on the keyboard.

Sure technology was going to evolve eventually and because she wasn't there to see how it happened she was having troubles doing basic stuff like **saving** a file.

 **If only you had seen her trying to see-**

Stop it there Shadic, you want this thing to remain as T rated, right?

 **What? I was going to say how she tried to look for anime and cosplay because it had caught her attention.**

Oh…ok, enough filler.

The Goddess was pressing all the keyboard keys hoping one of them would work to save the file she's been working since she woke up…I'm pretty sure she forgot that it auto saves.

""Sigh" I guess I can ask someone to help me later" mumbled Black Heart opening the internet window after opening other three files "…What was the site of news?"

 **30 MINUTES LATER**

The CPU finally reached the site and started looking for different news about yesterday or last report news of today, something to help her get more Share Energy…she found two things that had caught her attention.

"Strongest humans alive, the monster duo has finally ascended" read Black Heart before doing double click and reading the article "Leanbox's strongest fighters have finally turned into Makers thanks to the will of their Goddess, Lady Green Heart, it is believed that in two weeks this two warriors will have reached level 99…WHAT?!"

She couldn't believe what she had just read. Green Heart had unlocked the path to level 99 to two humans in the little time they've been there.

"Names…names, what are their names?" Asked the Goddess searching deeper into the article "...found them…Cave and Yvoire"

She went to fully investigate this humans, the woman called Cave looked like she could really hold on her own against a though opponent but she could do something else about her looks she could be easily confused by a maid, at least in Black Heart's mind.

Yvoire on the other hand looked old and kind of a butler…perhaps he is the one who took care of thing while Green Heart wasn't there nonetheless it is never a good idea to underestimate someone by looks or age especially if they were talented enough to have reached level 50 and have their Goddess unlock the path to level 99.

She felt jealous and a bit scared, Green Heart already has two people that can, and most likely will be a pain to deal with if she brought them into the console war, but hey this is Green Heart we are talking about so what are the probabilities she does that?

 **Around 200% and Black Heart know it.**

…Black Heart sighed and went back to the main page to see the other new that had caught her attention.

"Loop effect in Lastation? Two Black Heart's in existence?" she almost face palmed at reading the tittle, maybe it was just a cosplayer (term she recently learned along with anime) of her, nonetheless she decided to read it after doing double click "On the early mid-day of yesterday Lady Black Heart could be seen running through the streets of Lastation until she met with two girls and they entered the Basilicom"

She watched to the left of the screen and saw a photo of the two girls with that Black Heart and resumed reading.

"A few hours later they could be seen walking however nobody ever saw Lady Black Heart return to the Basilicom until she suddenly appeared in the kitchen of the place when a staff member asked where she was she simply said that she hadn't left her room the entire day. This could be the fair proof that there are either two Black Hearts or a faker…So, that's why they asked me that huh"

The Goddess stared at the photo that had the potential cosplayer and gave a look at her.

"…She certainly does look like me but, her clothes are different though I must admit they are nice…I approve them also, I don't remember seeing clothes like those when I was recognizing myself with the Landmass" Long short story: Black Heart was given three days of break to see and study the Landmass and how much it changed in the 50 centuries she hasn't been there.

She closed the browse and stood from the chair stretching a bit maybe an actual break could help her.

Before she could think on anything else her computer made a beep making the Goddess turn to see that a chat window had opened…someone was talking to her.

 **#1: Hello**

"What the…I am sure I needed to open the browse to start a chat but let's see… "Hello, who are you?""

 **#1: Can't you see my username?  
#1: My name is #1, and I am your most devout believer!  
#1: It is a pleasure to be able to talk with you, even if it's like this**

"…Why did I feel a cold…"Thank you for the support you have given me however I am currently working on important matters and I would appreciate if you could give me some time to work""

 **#1: I am aware and I apologize but, I have some important information that you may interest you.  
#1 has sent a picture**

Black Heart's eyes widened, this person just send her the image of Planeptune's CPU: Purple Heart, Neptune. In the picture she was walking through the streets of her Landmass and accompanying her was the two girls the two girls that were with the cosplayer of the article she read along with the guy the Basilicom hired yesterday.

Before she could type anything, the person sent her another message.

 **#1 has sent coordinates  
#1: Her location. Do what you consider necessary.**

"…" Black Heart had made her mind ""Don't worry, I'll do what I need to do"" she sent the message and stood from her chair and walked to the window besides her desk.

She opened it and looked at her Lastation, she put her hands in the window getting support before passing both of her legs through it and is sat in the window she looked down and saw at least a good fifty meter fall.

She allowed gravity to pull her from the place she was and like that she entered into a free fall, the wind on her face was nice, it reminded her that she was alive…but there's another thing that she wanted to feel, see and smell…something that would make her happy.

The blood of Neptune in her blade

"Access!"

 **FLASH**

A light surrounded her body and when it vanished another person was on her place. She is a woman with white long hair, teal color eyes with a power symbol, a black one piece suit along with black boots and black gloves with claws.

This is Black Heart's HDD, her Goddess self.

She kept falling while inhaling and exhaling, it's been a while since she last transformed and also she wanted to keep enjoying the feeling of the free fall for a little bit longer.

'Neptune…all my life…you…you…if you had never existed…' she was thinking about everything that Goddess did to her, and about the things she'll do to her when she finally stood face to face with her " **I'll kill you** " her eyes started shining.

A pair of mechanic butterfly style wings appeared on her back and she started gaining altitude, she flew until it was impossible to spot her from the ground to then fly at full speed at the place that was sent to her.

"I'm coming for you, Neptune!"

Bloodthirst could be felt in those words.

* * *

Currently in a dungeon, a giant robot and a Goddess re trading slashes… the match was practically one sided as the Goddess has flesh while the robot has metal so, you tell me who is receiving more damage per blew.

Judge is swinging his axe trying to take Purple's head while she is barely managing to parry his attacks.

-Keep it up the moment you stop it may be game over-

The Goddess was aware of that but her stamina isn't infinite…luckily, neither the robot's.

His attacks were getting, even if it was just a little, slower, Purple grinned as she knew she could win.

The Guild member on the other hand was casting a spell hoping it did something, while the nurse in training was shooting at Judge's back hoping to do a guard break… someone must teach her the differences between games and the real world but surely enough she was (even if it is just a little) tiring him.

CFW Judge Zero threw another slash at the Goddess who instead of blocking, decided to evade it by bending and immediately move forward to his body and deliver a powerful slash.

The robot just stayed on the same position before laughing "That was a good hit however, not enough to hurt me!" he stopped holding his axe and used both hands to grab Purple's body leaving only the head visible as his hands covered all her body.

He started tightening the grip making the Goddess hold her need to scream as she wanted to use that strength to try to break the grip.

"Pur-Pur!" cried Compa while shooting at a faster rate, she had to do something and now was the time to do it. She changed her target from the body to the back of Judge's head as her syringe started shining at the same time that a pink heart was created at the tip "Love Heart!"

The heart was shot at Judge's head making him loose a bit his grip allowing Purple to free herself using pure strength, she activated her mechanic wing and flew a few meters away giving the brunette a chance to attack.

"Demonic Inferno!" cried IF unleashing a fire tornado at the robot who now was trying to hold his screaming.

The nurse in training fell to her knees because her skill required a lot of her stamina, with the way she is now she'll be able to only use first aid once. IF was more used to battle so that skill didn't really waste a lot of her energy.

"I didn't know you had an offensive skill" said the Guild member quiet surprised.

""Pant" I read about it yesterday, when we were reading about the monsters "Pant" I found a book with some healing skills and there's when I read about "Pant" this one" replied Compa "It's the first time I use it so I wasn't sure "Pant" if it would work"

"What was the minimum recommended level to use it?" asked the brunette

"…I think that level 15 was the one"

It made sense she was this tired and IF knew it "Try to not use it again" she turned to the tornado to see it started dying "drink something to recover your stamina, this is far from over"

The attack finally died, and there stood Judge "that was a nice combo, I actually felt it" he grabbed his axe, and looked at the humans "This has been worth killing weak monsters!"

"Should you really be focused on us?" asked the Guild member confusing the robot

"32 BITS MEGA SWORD!"

Judge wasn't able to react in time to the big pixel sword (note that with big I mean half of Judge's axe) that impaled on his right shoulder, surprising everyone that it actually penetrated.

"What the hell?! You little…!" he turned to the Goddess "You'll be the first to die!"

Judge charged at Purple who barely managed to move out of the way wondering how a skill that wasn't a finisher did so much damage to a potentially boss character…

Why in the world is she seeing this as a game as well?

Purple took a quick glance at the robot and realized that the metal he is made out of is getting red on the area she hit and she was able to hear smoke being released out of that spot. An idea popped on her head.

"IF, do that agan"

"It's "again", and what fo-…I see, nice Purple sometimes you surprise me" The Guild member started casting the spell again.

CFW Judge Zero is a robot made out of a really resistant metal however it doesn't take out the fact he is still a robot and as such he has a hardware or a main core that can overheat, and considering that the metal he is made out of is one which gets easily hot, it shouldn't be that hard to get him to overheat.

His main defense is also his Achilles knee.

'This is bad, I wasn't expecting them to have a fire type user but once again, this is what makes hard fights enjoyable' thought the robot seeing the situation he was in.

Purple started creating another pixel sword but never finished thanks to Judge landing a hit on the Goddess who was barely able to use her odachi (her HDD sword) to cover the attack but was still sent flying to the wall.

-You okay?-

"Me can still continue" murmured Purple getting on her feet.

Compa finished drinking a potion to restore her stamina and resumed shooting at the robot while her partner was preparing to use demonic inferno.

Judge threw his axe at the humans who barely had time to jump aside, the nurse in training ended at the left end of the room while the brunette at the right side, and when she looked up she saw the robot's fist about to collide with her face.

'Can't evade, must cover!' thought IF putting both of her arms in front of her face taking a quick and improvised defensive stance.

She received the punch and was sent flying into the wall behind her, making a hole where she was now laying with a tear escaping from her left eye, it didn't take too much before IF started crying curses. Her arms were broken along with her hands and nose.

"IF!"

"Miss IF!"

"Hahahaha, wasn't she the one that said something about turning me into a flatten can or something like that?" asked Judge in a teasing tone "you are strong but in the end, three ants will never kill a dragon!"

Purple growled at the robot, now it was personal.

-Calm down, think about the next decision you'll make with calm-

"32 BITS MEGA SWORD!" A pixel sword appeared in front of the Goddess, who took it and prepared to battle using the two sword style.

-I forgot you really didn't think, just don't get yourself killed-

She dashed at the robot breaking the speed of thought for a moment and started spinning before attacking being now in front of her opponent "Double Edge Zerstorung!" cried the Goddess, this time she didn't take the appearance of White Heart when she attacked.

CFW Judge Zero got pushed a few meters away (barely); he turned to see the CPU and laughed "That was really weak! The other one was way stronger!"

Purple's expression was a confused one she just used one of her best skills just to be told that a "weaker" one did more effect.

-This is bad maybe…no, that can't be but, it would make sense-

The Goddess was paying attention at Orange without taking her eyes away from the robot.

-Maybe it's because White Heart abandoned you, maybe she gave you a boost when using her ability and the variation of it, maybe all the spirits gave you an extra boost when using their abilities!-

It makes sense, the 32 bits mega sword is a variation of the mega blade but it was still Purple Heart's skill, and since she hasn't abandoned her, her skill still receive a boost in power.

"First Aid!"

Both battlers turned to the sound and found Compa trying to heal IF.

"First Aid!"

The nurse in training was going to waste all her stamina on the brunette's arms and hands but if it meant she would recover she was going to do it.

The situation was bad if they didn't defeat CFW Judge Zero soon he might kill them. They weren't fully prepared for this match they underestimated this robot's power.

Purple had to use her trump card hoping it was possible, and if it was, that it didn't destroy her body.

-I have an idea of what's going in your head, my warning: you'll be wasted after it-

"Me…not cares" the Goddess started feeling the negative living energy running through her body before a dark mist started surrounding her, and her eyes started shinning red.

Purple had both the HDD and dark awakening activated at the same time.

"…I can't say anything to you…but I don't like seeing us like this…once again, I am partially responsible of this" the CPU was able to faintly hear Purple Heart's words "give him hell"

The Goddess appeared in front of Judge and delivered another horizontal slash with both of her swords to the robot's chest, this time actually hurting him.

Judge looked at the CPU and his eyes started shining as well "That appearance…this strength…I think today is my lucky day. Target found, proceeding to eliminate her" his voice was much deeper and sounded as finally sounded robotic "Awakening on!" his body started glowing as an aura started forming around him, the sound of smoke and gas being released out of his body was now hearable to everyone.

"Awakening versus Dark Awakening, let's see which one is stronger, Purple Heart!" Judge took his weapon and delivered a downfall slash which the Goddess had to use her blade to parry it.

Meanwhile, Compa just finished healing the brunette.

IF's hands and arms weren't broken anymore but they were in a condition where they'll get easily fractured if she's not careful, her nose wasn't broken but it was still dripping some blood.

"T-thanks" said the Guild member weakly.

"Don't worry I'm the nurse of the team, I'm just doing my job" replied the nurse in training with her hands on her knees trying to not fall to the ground after having used so many times the same skill.

"Alright, time to finish this" the Guild member started casting the spell again, this time she wasn't failing.

Purple and Judge were now trading slashes, both of them receiving damage, the Goddess's body was getting filled with cuts while the robot's was burning hot.

-I calculate you'll be able to continue for three minutes as a maximum listen, IF is about to use that spell. Get distance between you and that piece of oversize can-

The CPU was thinking about a way, anything at all. Normal strikes were enough to make Judge flinch but she needed something else, quick and constant attacks, it didn't matter if they were weak, if she managed to strike a lot of zones in little time, Judge would definitely need to stop and drop his guard to rest a little.

She needed an attack that could deliver a lot of hits in a really slow quantity of time. And she saw it, the image of a woman with green hair tied in a ponytail using a spear stabbing an object hundreds of times in matter of seconds.

Purple returned to reality just in time to move aside evading the end of Judge's axe, she knew what to do.

The Goddess threw both of her weapons to the air making them disappear and she put both of her hands to the front as if she was about to grab something "32 Bits Mega Spear!" a pixel spear in front of her, she took it and ran to the robot.

Judge saw her preparing to attack him using that new spear she just summoned, he raised his axe in an attempt to slash her however, and he stopped mid-way as he flinched thanks to a certain nurse in training shooting at the back of his head.

Purple was now on his feet, she jumped positioning herself on his chest and started attacking "Rainy Ratnapura!" she delivered tens, twenties, thirties, forties, hundreds of stabs all around his torso with her spear.

The robot started screaming, the attack and stabs received weren't that strong but a lot of weak strikes on different parts of his body and so quickly was helping to overheat him, his body was burning so much you could burn your hand if you touched him now.

He dropped his weapon giving Purple the "Run" signal. She summoned her mechanical wings and fled to IF's side.

The brunette only said four words "Game over, flatten can" she proceeded to unleash her spell "Demonic Inferno!"

A fire tornado erupted from the ground Judge was standing making him scream.

 _ **"WARNING, WARNING. OVERHEAT ABOUT TO BE REACHED. WARNING, WARNING."**_

The warning signal could be heard by everyone, this only helped to piss off Judge who cried for it to shut up.

The attack died and the robot was standing there, looking at the protagonist trio "…Hahahaha…you thought that was going to…overheat…me…?! …Yeah…this fight…was worth dying in…" he fell to the ground shutting down before bursting into data and vanish leaving a tablet behind.

 **PURPLE LEVEL UP**

 **IF LEVEL UP**

 **COMPA LEVEL UP**

 **FLASH**

Purple went back to her human form where her clothes were fine but her body was aching so, she fell, back touching the ground, and panting, she wasted all her energy on the battle and was barely conscious thanks to having leveled up. She was never awake whenever she leveled up so she didn't have the chance to experience it; it felt like if a part of her strength had returned.

Of course that part that felt that returned was actually the one she just gained when she recovered she would do it with the new power she earned.

The brunette sat on the ground panting and holding back the need to keep crying curses due to the fact she still felt the pain, other than that she was feeling stronger and faster also thanks to the fact she just level up.

Compa was the one who felt the change more drastic, being the low-level of the party and defeating a tough boss meant leveling up more than the others "This feels nice" she said to herself, in games they never put you in the thoughts of the character whenever they level up so experiencing it was exciting…of course now that she knew they could do this.

She finished examining herself and went to pick the tablet which started playing an audio.

"1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2…mike check, done, If you're listening to this it means you defeated CFW Judge Zero, congratulations! Your reward will be the clue to the Key Fragment!"

The party grinned at hearing this.

"…Nah, just kidding. Your reward will be information of another thing that will help you to understand the history of this world, let's begin"

Compa had already returned with the others, she sat down in between her partners and they all heard the audio.

"The official story of Gamindustri, chapter 1: Once upon a time in at the beginning of existence, there was only darkness for centuries, one day a light appeared in this endless sea of darkness, and from there a person emerged. She was a beautiful woman, and the first being to exist…she started looking around and found nothing but darkness. The woman decided it was time for there to be something else, from her body a living energy started emanating and she started creating. The first thing she did was to create the sun and the moon, then she created the world, next she created a Landmass in the sky and in there she gave birth to the first human. He started living with the woman he looked high at his creator, he prayed to her every day and called her "My Goddess". The woman kept feeling the living energy increased whenever the man prayed to her, she had finally found a name for this living energy…Share Energy."

The table turned off shortly after that, Compa touched the screen a few time and shook the object but it never turned on.

"That was all?" asked the nurse in training in a mad tone "We traveled all the way to this dungeon, battle a really violent robot that hurt Miss IF and Pur-Pur horribly, and this is ALL we get?"

Compa wanted to smash the tablet into a million pieces but stop when Purple sat and put a hand on her shoulder making the nurse in training turn to see the Goddess giving her a reassuring smile. She got the message. They were alive and that was all that matter.

"All right, let's go back and report we finished the quest!" exclaimed Compa standing up.

"That'll have to wait" said a new voice gaining the attention of the party.

 ** _(INSERT HAJIME NO IPPO OST: DREAD)_**

They saw someone enter their sight range she was a woman with white long hair, teal color eyes with a power symbol, a black one piece suit with black boots and black gloves with claws, and a big grey sword.

"Yo Neptune, did I catch you at a bad time?" this person is Lady Black Heart, the Goddess of Lastation.

IF looked at her and found the resemblance between the one she saw when Purple first transformed in her against the fake Purple Heart, and this one…without counting the clothes and the fact this one's hair is loose, they are exactly the same "Are you Black Heart?"

"Maybe I am maybe I'm not" she turned her attention to the Goddess who was barely away from the Guild member "I really thought you died in Celestia…whatever, I'll just finish the job"

"W-wait!" said the nurse in training getting on her feet and standing between the two Goddesses "S-she just had a rough battle and is in no condition to fight"

"Shame because I didn't come to fight. Move out of my way" Compa remained in her place which only helped to anger the white hair Goddess "I said…MOVE!" she swung her sword towards the nurse but, IF was able to kick her on the knees making her fall before the sword could potentially kill her.

"Compa, Let's flee we'll die if we stay!" cried the brunette filled with nothing but fear "She is level 86"

The nurse's face went blank at hearing those words she suddenly started shaking and lost all capability to move. Normally a person would think that someone who's scared would scream or run…reality is that when you are really scared you can't even move.

"I can't let you escape because I want to avoid having rumors of me killing people be spread so, I'll have to make sure there's no testimony of this" explained Black Heart stomping on Compa's chest forcing her back to the ground and raising her sword with the intention to cut her head in two.

IF stood up and took out her gun shooting at the Goddess, but all the bullets were dodged by the amazing speed she has, the brunette was then kicked in the torso being sent all the way to a wall, barely conscious.

Black Heart turned again to the nurse in training who wanted to run and aid her friend but couldn't "I'm sorry" she rose her foot above Compa's face "Die" she forced it down with all the intention of breaking her skull.

The world started going slow for Compa 'I must move, I'll die if she strikes me' she tried to move but she didn't 'Why isn't my body moving?'

 _"_ _Compa, you had a nightmare again? Don't worry because I know a good method to have nice dreams. Just think about all the good stuff you have before sleeping and ready, it works for me"_

'Grandpa?'

 _"_ _Compa it is time we have "that" talk…you see, when two people really love each other they have their special night where they show their love…nine months later you were born, and three months later you parents dropped you here with me. Ever since, I've been the happiest grandpa in existence"_

'Why am I seeing this?'

 _"_ _Compa I like how you're always helping me around with everything, you really are a nice girl, I'm sure one day you'll have great friends, remember if you can help, help. That's how I met your Grandma"_

'I think I read about this before'

 _"_ _Compa, I decided that it was time for you to move into the capital of Planeptune to study in school… huh, you don't want to leave because you don't want me to be by myself again? Oh my, you really are an angel but don't worry I'll be fine. Tell me what do you want to be… a nurse that can cure any illness? That's sounds fantastic, I'm sure one day your dream will come true."_

'You start seeing your life flash in your head…'

 _"_ _Compa take care, remember to always be nice to everyone and help them if they have problems, also, remember to brush your teeth after you eat and cut your hair every now and then so you don't have problems with it being too long…Take care, Compa."_

 _"_ _I will, Grandpa"_

'…when you're about to die'

 ** _(END OF OST)_**

…

…

…

Compa was looking at Purple's foot covering her from Black Heart's.

"Me…not want to fight" said the purple hair CPU with a power symbol on both of her eyes "but me will…if you put friends into this"

"As I said before, I didn't come to fight" she got her face closer to Purple's until their foreheads were touching and they were staring at each other straight into the eyes "I've come to kill you"

 **WARNING SHOWDOWN HAS BEGUN**

They quickly separated and Purple wasted zero time as she summoned her cursed sword and charged at Black Heart, making sure to surround Compa so she didn't get caught in the clash…actually, she is still there, frozen in fear.

IF on the other hand was already struggling to stay awake, they were in a horrible situation…she decided to use the PML she received from Planeptune's Basilicom and was checking their current levels to see how much they leveled up from killing Judge.

Purple became level 37, Compa level 18, and IF turned level 26…still nothing close to Black Heart's level.

Back with the Goddesses, Purple was throwing slashes with all her strength and speed, or at least what remained of it, which had the consequence of Black Heart being able to dodge all of them with no problem.

Before the lilac hair CPU could do anything else, Black Heart penetrated through her stance and held Purple with both hands making her drop her weapon.

"What happened to you? Are you so weak that you can't even transform or are you taking me lightly again?" Black Heart was growling, demanding answers "Why are you so damn weak?!"

Purple gave the Lastation's Goddess a blow in the chin with her knees but it only disappointed her more, the white hair woman dropped the CPU, and before her feet could touch the ground, she was sent flying to the other side of the room thanks to Black Heart delivering a round house kick in her stomach.

The white hair Goddess turned around and saw the brunette pulling out a healing potion, she materialized a black color gun and shot her on the left shoulder making her drop the potion and scream in pain.

This finally brought Compa's mind back to reality, she tried to run to IF's side but she couldn't move, she slapped herself with all the strength she had and her body finally reacted. She took no time in arriving to her side and cast her spell "First-

 **BANG**

A shot reached Compa's left arm that suddenly felt as if it was burning but she didn't stop "-Aid!"

The brunette's shoulder was healed along with some other damages, she stood up and was facing Black Heart however she was more worried about the nurse in training and the lilac hair CPU.

"Compa, do we have any healing potion or something for the stamina?"

"…No"

This was beyond anything they thought that could happen, this was beyond of what they can do, and this was something nobody ever prepared them for.

IF dashed at the white hair Goddess with her Katars in hand "Compa, get Purple out of here!" the brunette started attacking after giving the order to her partner.

The nurse in training didn't obey her orders as she got to another side of the room and started shooting at the Goddess with her syringe.

Purple tried to get on her feet as she felt a lot of pain in her torso; she touched the left side and flinched in pain. Her left rib was broken.

-Why haven't you gone HDD?!-

"Me can't"

 _"_ _Also one more thing… I'm still this party's leader and as such I give you an order that you can't disobey otherwise there'll be punishment for you, got it?" Asked the brunette at which the Goddess simply nodded "You won't by any reason transform to battle."_

-Why?!-

 _"…_ _It's good you understand… If we ever reach the conclusion that we can only win no, survive with you transforming I'll give you permission to do it but, if I don't say "Purple Transform" you won't do it." Explained IF standing from the floor_

"IF…has not told me…to transform yet" replied the lilac hair CPU remembering the promise she made to the Guild member.

-…Damn it, you really are dumb…no, you just are too loyal to your promises…I think that the dark awakening isn't consider a transformation-

The Goddess thought about it, and nodded. She started feeling the negative energy and like that she activated the dark awakening.

Her cursed katana materialized in front of her, the hilt of the sword vanished and the blade grew larger, the bandages on her right hand started undoing themselves and went to the sword creating a cheap hilt.

"Darkness devour, in hand" Purple took the weapon and jumped into the air "IF, Move!"

The brunette didn't object as she simply jumped out of the way letting her partner do the job.

Black Heart watched carefully as her opponent took the sword with both hands and prepared to do a downfall slash.

"Infinite" the white hair Goddess's eyes widened, that was her skill "SLA-

Purple's sword de-materialized making the bandages tie again on her burnt hand, and she fell to the ground deactivating the dark awakening.

-WHAT THE HELL, PURPLE?!-

The lilac hair Goddess started coughing after putting her right hand in front of her mouth, by the time she stopped she was feeling weak and dizzy, she looked at her hand and saw the bandages with blood but…there was something wrong.

-I think that you wasted most of your stamina with Judge and when you activated it a second time, your body couldn't keep it up and it forced you out of the transformation…or at least that's what I think-

Purple didn't put any attention to Orange as she was busy seeing her right hand with the blood she just coughed.

'Why is it…black?' her right hand had black blood she just coughed.

On the other side of the room, the humans were astonished at what just happened.

"Pur-Pur!" Compa tried to help her so she ran to her side with the brunette accompanying her.

"You…" Black Heart on the other hand was growling by this point "Who gave you permission to use my finisher?!" she dashed to Purple faster than the nurse in training and the Guild member making her arrive first.

She kicked Purple in her left gut only helping to make worse the broken rib, she proceeded to grab her by the hair and pull her to the closest wall where she stamped her to the wall and started punching her face, chest, stomach and her left side of the torso. She heard the bone make _crack_ when she first kicked her so she decided to make things worse to her by worsen the damage.

"STOP IT!" Cried the Guild member slashing the back of Black Heart with her Katars…she barely made a scratch to her processor unit.

The CPU turned around dropping the lilac hair Goddess to the ground she gave IF a punch to the solar plexus which made her fell on her knees.

"The loyalty you have to your Goddess is admirable but you stand no chance against me" said Black Heart raising her sword.

"She isn't the Goddess I worship; she simply hired me as her body guard"

"In that case, you chose the wrong job" she delivered a slash that painted her blade in red.

"!"

"…!"

"PUR-PUR!"

Purple pushed IF and receive the blow for her, she fell to the ground with a giant cut on her back and blood dripping out of it giving her purple jacket a reddish color.

The brunette just finished processing the turn in events that just happened, she stood up and ran to Black Heart with rage on her eyes "SON OF A BI-

She never finished as the white haired Goddess delivered a slash to her head, which she barely blocked with her Katars the only problem is that they immediately broke and because of it her hands were broken as the blow sent her flying away. She landed with her face to the ground and barely alive, her forehead bleeding a little, and both of her hands broken.

'If only Purple had transformed…why didn't she-' the brunette interrupted her own thoughts as she remembered the promise she and the Goddess made 'No, we are getting killed…because of that promise? Because I forgot she's an idiot that follow my orders till the end? Because I forgot I even made that promise?' she was lamenting the fact of having forgotten that promise, she simply raised her face watching in horror the events that were going to occur.

Compa never felt so much anger in her life she didn't think anything when she tried to stab Black Heart with her syringe. The Goddess had no problem in grabbing the edge of the weapon and tearing it off, making the syringe useless.

The nurse in training dropped her weapon and gave Black Heart a punch in the face that she didn't bother in dodging.

"You attack us when we are weak, you try to kill us when we have no chance to do anything with no mercy at all, what kind of Goddess are you supposed to be?!" cried Compa with all her strength "What have we ever done to you?!"

"Ask Neptune once you meet her on the other side"

"She'll never answer me, she has amnesia!"

Black Heart's eyes widened, she not only did just attacked an enemy on a really weak state, which already hurts her pride, but she also did it with personal feelings over someone that can't remember what she did.

However, that wasn't going to save her, forgetting what she did won't erase it besides, it would be troublesome if she remembered everything and decided to re-join the Console War.

The White haired Goddess gave Compa a slap on the face that made her look to the side, she returned her look and found Black Heart delivering a kick to her face that sent her to dreamland and also made her land besides the Guild member.

"Compa!" murmured IF, her voice was so weak no one could even hear her scream.

Black Heart decided that it was already time to finish them off, she took a step going to the humans, and she couldn't give another one, she turned her sight down to her feet and saw Purple holding her leg with her right hand while still on the ground, her face covered in bruises and her body completely damaged.

"…Leave…friends…alone…!" she was growling

"…Neptune, you are faking the amnesia, aren't you?" asked the white haired Goddess looking down at Purple "Let's do something, if you call yourself with the nickname you always use to mock me…I'll spare both humans"

"…Me can't…me not remember…"

Lastation's CPU simply stared at her and reached the conclusion that she either HAS amnesia or she really does know how to act, not caring of the answer she easily broke the grip and stomp on Purple's right hand breaking it.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Purple screamed in pain but she didn't surrender, she impulse herself to the front and bit Black Heart's boot.

"Stop Neptune, you can't stop inevitable…just let me go…I'll make their death quick and unpainful"

"NO!" exclaimed Purple as she stared to bite harder.

"Let me go!" the white hair Goddess kicked the lilac hair Goddess away from her "You can't save yourself this time"

"Me not cares…if me dies…"

"Eh?" Black Heart was confused by her words.

"…Just let... friends…live…"

There was something wrong in those words, the Neptune she knows would never put the life of someone who doesn't worship her in front of hers but, she could see that she meant those words.

"If you really meant what you said, you will stand up."

-It's useless your legs won't be able to carry your weight as you are right now-

The lilac hair CPU decided to ignore Orange and started using all her strength…she required of three minutes before finally kneeling.

Orange tried to put some sense into her, Orange told her to stop, to beg for mercy, but she didn't listen to Orange and instead kept trying to stand up…after another set of three minutes she was able to finally stand on her feet.

""Pant" "Pant" …redy"

Black Heart started feeling bad for doing this but she kept telling herself that this would be worth in the end.

"Alright this is what we'll do. You will take an attack meant to kill the three of you you'll carry the pain they were supposed to carry. Do that and I will leave this place immediately without checking if you survived or not, in that way at least this mortals will live" explained the white hair Goddess at Purple who only nodded "Then, let's begin"

-Don't do it, you'll die!-

Black Heart jumped into the air with her sword in both hands 'she'll move at the last moment, she always does' thought the Goddess preparing to take her opponent's life.

IF wanted to help her, she wanted to scream her to transform but it was useless, no words came out of her mouth, all she could do was observe.

'Considering her current condition she'll jump to the right, I must prepare to counter' Black Heart had ready her attack, a downfall slash which is also her signature move and finisher "INFINITE" 'She'll move, I know she will, I know, she always moves' "SLASH!"

 **SLASH**

"…What?" Black Heart could swear she heard her finisher…strike. She was looking at the ground where a red liquid was dripping, she looked up and saw the lilac hair CPU still on the place she was with a giant cut that lasted from her right shoulder to the left end of her torso.

Purple coughed some blood that fell on Black Heart's right cheek, and then she smiled "…Me protected… friends…me…is…ha…py…"

She fell to the ground unconscious and with a pool of blood forming around her…

IF was crying, and cursing the Lastation's Goddess, she never felt this much anger, this much hate before.

 _"_ _Mom I want to worship-_

 ** _SLAP_**

No, she already felt this quantity of anger before…she hated that Goddess just like she hated those two persons.

Black Heart finally recovered from the shock and stared at Purple "…Why did you received it? You could have dodged, you always do…" she was so confused that it can't be explained with words, she decided to take a look at her giant sword with the blood of the lilac hair Goddess in it.

'It has Neptune's blood…why am I not happy? Why do I feel so bad? Why do I feel like this isn't what I wanted?'

She stopped thinking when she heard the brunette mumbling, trying to insult her, she walked to her side and stared at her eyes filled with rage with her own filled with regret and confusion.

"I'm sorry" those were the last words IF heard before blacking out.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PURPLE LEARNT RAINY RATNAPURA**

 **COMPA LEARNT LOVE ATTACK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PURPLE HAS FAINTED**

 **COMPA HAS FAINTED**

 **IF HAS FAINTED**

 **.**

 **YOU LOST**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE SAVED**

* * *

 **Be honest with me, did you really think they would stand a chance against her?**


	15. Arc2: Chapter 4

**Shadic here, well before we begin I decided to answer your reviews like some authors do because I want to either thank the support or simply answer your questions. Let's begin:**

 **fireuser3: I know but that's what I decided, actually I was planning to make it more violent but then I remembered the T rated thingy and had to reduce the amount of...you know violence.**

 **Guest: The answer is in this chapter.**

 **therandompers: Thanks for being honest.**

 **A.S M.F: Thank you so much, it's this kind of stuff what motivates me to continue, and I hope you keep enjoying the story.**

 **Jerzu: I like the way you think, and I even agree with it.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE LOADED**

"IF"

…

"IF~"

…

"IF!"

"Yeah, yeah I'm up!" exclaimed a brunette, who looked to be 26 years old, removing the green blankets that were covering her face and body. She looked at her surroundings and saw the green and gold room she was in, she turned to the right and saw a tall woman that appeared to be in her mid-thirties, with red hair tied in short pig tails with a black ribbon attached to a white nurse/maid cap, her eyes are emerald color, and is wearing white and golden clothes that resemble those of a nurse, maid and in part witch style with black on her chest, arms and legs along with white gloves and boots "Oh, good morning superior Cave"

"We've been together as partners for ten years, I am no longer your superior but…" she started to giggle a little "…I can't deny I like being called superior"

"That's why I call you superior, so, what happens?"

Cave stopped giggling and went back to her serious self "The oracle has asked me to bring you to the main hall, our Goddess has a special mission for the monster duo, and I needed my partner"

IF jumped out of her bed and went to a gold and emerald color closet to take out a black shirt, a white jacket that almost reaches her feet and white pants, and dressed herself with them, she grabbed a pair of white boots and put them on along with her normal green leafy bow and two fingerless black gloves "I'm ready"

Cave smiled and left the room, the brunette following her, and soon they arrived at the main hall where a woman with light green hair tied in a single big pony tail wearing a black and green dress was waiting for them "Good morning to the two of you"

"Good morning, Lady Chika" said IF bowing

"Good morning, Chika" Cave didn't move an inch from her actual position.

"I'm sorry to call both of you on your free day but there's work to do" she turned her back to them and started walking "Come on, our Goddess is waiting for us"

They moved to another place, it had the look of a chamber or a throne room and in the center was a person…no, a Goddess with long green hair tied in a single pony tail, and using a green dress, her eyes were purple. This is the Goddess Green Heart, the one IF worships.

Both humans knelt at the presence of their Goddess.

"Good morning, my Lady" said the two women in synchrony.

The Goddess put a hand on each other shoulder making both of them to look up to her, smiling brightly "It's fine, stand on your feet, my warriors" IF and Cave stood up soon after that "Today I have an important mission to you two, as you know Leanbox's greatest idol, 5pb, is about to begin a tour through all Gamindustri…we believe that someone is planning to assassinate her, I need you two to be her bodyguards, that's all. You'll leave in one hour, have breakfast and prepare for the upcoming mission"

"Yes, Lady Green Heart"

"Affirmative, my Lady"

The two humans turned their backs and started leaving but they stopped at the call of Chika "IF, could you wait for a moment, Lady Green Heart and I have wanted to talk to you about something"

The brunette didn't know what happened but nodded slowly.

"Ever since you joined us, you have never taken a bodyguard mission, so we were wondering if you'd be fine" said Green Heart with a worried tone

"…Don't worry my Lady, ever since I made myself one of your citizens and joined the Leanbox Special Mission Department ten years ago, I have evolved from who I used to be, it is true I failed to protect that client but…I'm sure she wouldn't have wanted me to let her death chase to me until today" explained IF with a melancholy tone but security as well "I wasn't able to protect Purple, but 5pb WILL come back here in one piece and without any scratch, Cave and I will make sure of it."

Both Chika and Green Heart grinned at her determination, she had changed from the arrogant kid who wanted to do everything by herself and only seek to get stronger by any means, to the adult woman who could be trusted this kind of stuff. That's the reason why Yvoire chose IF to be his hereditary for the monster duo when he had to quit thanks to his age.

"All right, if that's what you say, then I'll believe in you"

"Thank you, my Lady" the brunette turned around again and headed to the door "If you excuse me, I have to prepare for the upcoming mission" she started pushing the door till it opened showing the insides of a cave with rails nearby "Eh?"

IF tried to make sense in what was happening but found none, she looked back to see the door was gone, she kept looking around and discovered absolutely nothing new…until she heard something dripping behind her. She turned around and found Purple's barely conscious body in a pool of her own blood.

"…Me protected… friends…me…is…ha…py…"

A blade stabbed on her back killing her, and holding it was Black Heart, who now glared at the brunette "You chose the wrong job"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" IF started screaming in panic, fear, anger, confusion and soon started feeling as if her body was being restrained, she started to struggle and cry harder in an attempt to break her bindings.

"Quick, give me the sedative!"

The brunette felt something being stabbed on her left arm, and slowly she started to calm down. She opened her eyes and found herself staring at a white ceiling.

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP**

IF looked at the direction the noise was coming from and saw a machine showing her vitals "…I…I…" She was in a hospital.

 _"…Me protected… friends…"_

"Purple…Purple!" she tried to get up and that's when she noticed she was tied to the bed.

The noise she made caused some people that were outside to enter rushing, three people in total entered, two women and one man.

"IF, calm down!" exclaimed the man holding both of her shoulders "whatever happened it's over, you're fine! The battle is over so stop fighting!"

She started breathing in and out slowly, recognizing she wasn't battling anymore, she looked to the person holding her "…Metal?

"Yeah, it's me" said the now Basilicom Staff member untying the Guild member.

IF looked behind him and saw Chian along with a woman wearing a white lab coat, she presumed that she was the doctor, but there was something else on her mind "Purple…"Pant" where, where is she?" the brunette sounded desperate to know the answer.

Chian walked to IF's right side where there was a curtain, she rolled it showing the lilac hair CPU out cold with a blanket covering her body and an oxygen mask in her face, the brunette was about to picture the worse, however she heard the same BEEP from a machine next to the sleeping girl and IF sighed in relief finally calming down, it was now that she realized she was using a hospital gown.

"Now…" said Chian interrupting the brunette's thoughts, she leaned over to her and slapped her "I told you to flee if things got bad! Do you have any idea of how worried I was when the Basilicom Staff entered into my restaurant and told me you three were in the hospital at the verge of death?!"

"…"

"Well, I'm waiting for an answer"

"We tried to" murmured the brunette

"I didn't hear well, can you repeat it?"

IF grabbed the woman by the collar using her left hand and pulled her face closer to hers "We tried to escape! We battled and defeated that battle thirst giant can, the problem is what came next…" she started to open her hand setting Chian free "…she simply appeared and attacked us with the intent to kill" the brunette remembered everything that happened as her body started shaking.

All the adults took a time to think of her words, they managed to defeat their target and completed the quest but were ambushed by someone else that wanted them dead.

"Do you remember her face?" asked Metal mid worried mid angry, he was mad that someone would do that to a group of young and innocent adventurers

"She-" IF stopped what she was going to say, if she told them that it was Black Heart, would they even believe her? And if they did believe her, would Black Heart do nothing about it or would she silence them?

That thought hit the Guild member with all the strength it could have, she spared their lives but mercy isn't eternal or unlimited, she quickly thought of her words before speaking "She is a tall woman with…green short hair, coffee color eyes, and had a scar in her left eye" IF had went on and give them a complete different description of their attacker, but it was necessary, she didn't want to provoke the fury of the Goddess.

"I see, I'll put the description on Lastation's Basilicom and we will do all in our power to find said person" explained Metal

"How's Compa?"

"She was the first to wake up" answered the Doctor "when I did my diagnosis of her was that she would have problems to stand up for a day or two and in that time she was staying in bed to rest"

"When did you make that diagnosis?"

"Two days ago"

"…What?"

"You have been sleeping for three days, and your friend woke up two days ago"

The Guild member stared in silence at the people "And you didn't ask her anything?"

"She said that…she didn't want to talk about it"

 **SLAM**

"Miss IF, you woke up! I'm so gla- AAHH!" Compa entered the room and immediately fell due to running in her actual state

"Compa, what have we told you of not forcing your body?" asked the Doctor pretending to be worried

"To not do it"

Metal helped the nurse in training to stand up, and that's when the Guild member saw she had a Band-Aid on her nose, she was also wearing a hospital gown.

Compa and IF traded glares of worry and joy at seeing that her leader was fine, and her client was fine…at least one of her clients.

The brunette changed her look at the Goddess who was still deep in sleep "And what is her diagnosis?"

"…The wounds she suffered where higher of what you two had, even with all the healing potions we had, we spent a bad time healing her, especially when we had to look for blood to put into her because she had lost a lot, if she had arrived twenty minutes later she wouldn't be in that bed"

IF was scared but a part of it caught her attention "what do you mean that spent a bad time looking for blood, did nobody want to donate or something?"

"No, her blood type is AB- the rarest blood type in existence, we spent around two hours looking for a bag in between all the bags that donators have sent us" explained the woman "It was a miracle, the one we used on her was the last one we had"

"But that isn't all" started Compa tearing up "according to them she received two great cuts, one on her back and the other on her torso…they said they'll heal but they will turn into scars that'll remain there the rest of her life"

The Guild member was in shock, that idiot sacrificed herself two times, she turned into their shield twice, and now she was going to pay the consequences of it with those scars that will be an eternal reminder of that day, IF has seen people do that stuff of taking a blow for a friend, sacrificing for the people they love but only in movies and fiction, only on weird occasions she heard of an adventurer doing that for a Guild member or backwards but, this was the first time she has seen it happen in real life.

It hurts her to know that someone, her own client, took two slashes for them without hesitating a single moment, if she re-started working as a Goddess perhaps she'd become the greatest of all, a Goddess that even sacrifices for people that doesn't even worship her, with someone like that in charge, the world would be a better place.

"Miss IF, are you okay?" asked Compa bringing the brunette was to the real world, she only nodded.

"Alright, according to my actual diagnosis of you, your hands are no longer broken but please don't force them, and you should be in your feet by tomorrow" explained the Doctor leaving the room "If you need to unleash the food or drinks in your body by using the toilet just let us know, I recommend you to sleep but if you want you can turn on the TV, the controller is next to you."

The Guild member turned her head to the left and noticed the TV controller in a small table that also had flowers…how did she not notice this before?

The Doctor left the room shortly after that, the now Basilicom Staff member was the next to talk "Well, I came here because I thought you would wake up, I'm sorry but I have to go, my break is about to end. Take care"

"Take care"

"Same thing"

Metal left the room and now the only one inside were IF, Compa, Purple and Chian.

"You lied" Both members of the protagonist trio turned to the woman with confusion.

"What are you tal-

"That isn't how she looks like, right?" asked the Chian making IF gulp "we'll never be able to put her in jail if you don't tell us how she looks like, the person that made this to you" Chian had realized that the brunette did not say the truth regarding to the person that attacked them.

"How did you know I was lying?"

"When you are in the business of guiding a company, you start to lie about how good we are going to do, hoping that everyone gets the best out of them, and hopefully that lie would become true, once you lie too much you start telling when someone is lying" explained the woman "...that and because the machine wit the BEEPs started going faster when you gave us her description"

"…Before I answer, could you tell me how we got here?"

"Lady Black Heart brought you here"

"Eh?!" IF was confused by those words, why in the name of…anything would she save them?

"Eh?!" but Compa was just as confused as her which of course did not go through the brunette

"Compa, you have been awaked all this time and you never knew about it?" asked the brunette with disappointment.

"…I…don't have an excuse" IF proceeded to give her karate chop on the head "Ow!"

"…hold on…don't tell me…" Chian started getting a conclusion from their reactions, normally saying that a Goddess saved you caused confusion but theirs was beyond the normal one, it was confusion with anger "…that Lady Black Heart…"

"…Yes, she's the responsible of our current state"

"!" Silence filled the room Chian was having a hard time processing what she was told, her Goddess had attacked in a merciless way this innocent people who simply wanted to complete the quest she gave them "A-are you sure? I mean…it-it could have been an imposter!" she refused to believe that the almighty Lady Black Heart she always believed in did that.

"…No, it was definitely her"

Chian stared at both girls they were looking at the ground in defeat. She could tell they were saying the truth. She turned her attention to Purple and caressed her hair "Do you know why she did this to you?"

"According to her, Pur-Pur should know but, she has amnesia…we don't know anything" answered the nurse in training

"…" Chian returned her glare to the two girls, they don't look like bad people, from IF's reaction when she woke up, she could tell that she's a good person in fact all of them were nice persons. Chian had been visiting to see how they were doing and each time, she and Compa would end up talking…she knew that none of them was a bad person, she learnt to distinguish bad people from good people "…I'll remain in silence for now…if Lady Black Heart brought you back it means she wanted you two to not say anything about her…I think she must have had a good reason to have done that" she started to tear up "There's no way she would do this without a good reason…I was always told and reminded about how she was called the Goddess of pride and justice…She must have had a good reason!"

The nurse in training walked to her side and put a hand on her shoulder "I hate her, not for what she did to me, but for what she did to Miss IF and Pur-Pur, I want to know why she did us this however, she also saved us…she must have felt regret to have brought us here…I want to know what impulsed her to hurt us, and hopefully get her to forgive us"

IF can't really blame her, she also wants to know but as things stand now, it is impossible for them to have any idea of what was in the head of the Goddess, only she knew.

* * *

In an underground cave, a rat-

"I'M A MOUSE!"

…a mouse was walking in the deeper direction, he was making his way to his home, it had been four days of journey but he was finally back…oh you want to know the reason he took so long? That's a secret, for now.

He kept walking until he was in front of a great iron door with a security code so hard and long, it took him a week to remember it…or at least that's what should have been there. Reality is that the door was cut in two by what seemed to be made by a sword.

"…Oh no, OLD HAG!" screamed Warechu entering into the place, it was an underground lab they found and made their personal base, he was running through the halls that were filled with slashes and cuts, some doors were thrown down and evidence of people shooting guns could be found as well with dry blood on both floor and walls.

He ran until he reached a room with a label "Arfoire" he wasted zero time and opened it to find the witch sleeping in a bed with a person wearing a black robe sat in a chair besides her.

"G.G?"

The person turned noticing the mouse and nodded "Hello, what took you so long?" their robe was completely filled with scratches, holes about the size of a bullet, and cuts…still, their face was not visible to anyone and yet, they still sounded carefree.

"What in the name of the Deity of Sin happened to our place?! Is the old hag fine?! Are you fine?!"

"Oh that…would you believe me if I tell you that I don't know? No…fine, while you were gone I took care of Arfie because I didn't want her to die cause of me taking away her only guardian so, I have been protecting her from #3, she came here the day you left, destroyed the entrance and well, I had to put a stop to her" explained G.G standing from the chair "We fought for three days non-stop, it's a miracle this place is still standing" they started to giggle "It's been years ever since I face someone as determined and strong as her, shame I can't kill her since I don't have allowed to kill her until she betrays me and since I didn't consider this betrayal I couldn't really end her life"

Warechu stood astonished, this person fought to death their employee and didn't kill her because of a possible contract they made "So, what happened to her-chu?"

"She went back to Lowee with more wounds than our little Neptune-err Purple" answered the robed person walking to the door of the room "but since she is way tougher than her, she'll heal sooner than that Goddess, that and because of…her **special thing** " soon enough they opened the door and left after closing it "…How long has it been ever since I used…ah whatever, I'm going to bed. I'm tired!"

 **FLASH**

A light filled the hallway and when it died, G.G was no longer there.

Back with the mouse, he is currently checking on Arfoire…seems that she still has fever, it hasn't gone down even a little in fact, it appears to have increased.

"…Warechu…?" asked a really weak witch opening her eyes

"Don't speak old hag, I'm searching your medicine-chu" replied the mouse looking in the drawers.

"I…wasn't able…to sleep…I heard gunfire…metal clashing…for who knows…how much time…I was scared…I thought someone would open the door…and I would die…and when G.G finally…came back and said…I could sleep…I had a nightmare…funny…I can't remember it…anymore but I'm sure…that I was being…a really nice person…"

"Found it!" exclaimed Warechu holding a box with pills and taking out one "Here, swallow it, it'll help to reduce the temperature-chu" he sounded secure but was also thinking on the words his boss told him, she being a nice person…actually she has been acting really nice as of recent events. Was this part of the illness she has as well?!

"My body…it hurts…its burning…!" Arfoire was letting out a few tears of pain and fear

"Just swallow this, it'll be fine, the villain can't die so quickly after all!" by this point he had forced the pill into the witch who reluctantly drank it "How are you feeling-chu?"

"Bad "Pant" it still hurts and burns, I am also sweating like crazy" answered Arfoire

"Alright, let's clean you then, as you said the villain must always be ready for the final match were you'll kill the hero-chu" said the mouse taking out a towel from the drawer

"Can you…stop saying that word?" asked the witch growling

"What word-chu?"

"… **Villain** , stop calling me villain"

"…okay?" he took off the blankets to see she was wearing a black pajama, he started to take out her shirt and when she took it out his eyes widened "…Old hag…I don't think you have a simple illness-chu"

"…Why…?"

"…Your skin…well…it's turning white"

* * *

 _…_ _I'm so hungry…I could eat anything…what is that?_

 _…_

 _A rock…Is this eatable? Who cares?! I'M HUNGRY!_

 ** _CRACK_**

 _OWW! Stupid rock!_

 _…_

 _Why does this happen to me? I just want to see my kids again…what kids?_

 _…_

 _…_

 _The rock is glowing, what is happeni-_

"PLUTIA, GET PEASHY OUT OF-

 _Plutia! I forgot, don't worry I'm coming for you!_

 _…_

 _Why does it appear like this forest is never ending?!_

 _…_

 _Huh? Why is that rock here, I'm sure I left it behind…_

 _…_

 _If I use it will I see them again?_

 _…_

 _No, that's not going to happen_

 _(It will)_

 _Eh? Who's there?_

 _(Eat it, use it)_

 _No!_

 _(If you want to see them again, you must use it)_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Fine, if it's for them I'll do it!_

 **FLASH**

"…m…o…m…m…y…"

…

"…mo…mm…y…"

…

"MOMMY!"

It was at this moment that a woman with light blue hair opened her eyes to see a 6 year old kid with yellow hair shaking her with tears on her eyes

"Peashy?" the kid nodded "Peashy!" the woman called Rei proceeded to hug her with all her strength "I'm so glad you're fine"

"I'm sorry "Sob" I tried to escape, get help but I…but I…-

"Shhhh, it's fine, you're fine so I'm fine" said Rei caressing her hair and comforting her, she decided to look around and realized she was in an empty grey room with literally only a door, she looked at her wrists and saw they were chained to the wall behind her, her neck also had a collar chained to the wall, they weren't only kidnapped but also restrained…but there was something or more like someone missing "Where's Plutia?"

"…I "Sob" don't know I heard her scream a lot while running…I "Sob"…"

Rei was in shock, she started to tear up and hugged Peashy with much more strength, as far as she knows, her daughter might be death, she felt fear, confusion but above it all, she felt ANGER. She knew something, the moment they meet the one that put them there, she was going to make them wish they had never existed

 _"_ _You call that a TOUGH blow?"_

Even that person, she was now her personal target.

"Mommy, what'll be of us? What'll be of Ploot?"

"…I'll protect you, even if it costs me my life, no one will put a finger on you again" answered Rei tightening the hug.

"AWWW, that's like super cute believe me it is" said a new voice that came from behind the door which was thrown down with a kick scaring the kid.

A person wearing a black robe filled with cuts, bullet holes between other stuff came inside the room looking at the two humans.

"Who are you?!" asked Rei in an aggressive tone

"I'm the one that order to kidnap you"

The single mother tried to stand up and punch them but the chains didn't allow her to reach the robed person, she tried to take them off but, the moment she touched them an electro shock was given to her.

"Security measures, always beautiful to enjoy" commented G.G

"If its money what you want then, I don't have a lot…please, let Peashy go, she's just a kid"

"…Yeah, right now she's just a kid, but in other worlds she is a really strong and tough Goddess just like you" started the robed person confusing the mother and daughter "Plutia is…"fine" if you want to see her, promise to not do anything…dangerous for you and your family"

Rei glared at G.G in silence but eventually nodded

"Cool, let's get this over with quickly, I am really tired and want to sleep" the robed person clapped their hands twice and the chains were no longer restraining Rei however, she still had the collar "Follow me"

The mother and daughter stood up and followed G.G through what appeared to be an abandoned lab, perhaps, they were currently in a white hallway with countless doors all around each one had two labels one that said the room number and the other one said "free". They walked until they found one that said "in use". The robed person opened the door and there they saw…

"…Plutia…?"

In a hospital bed laid a girl of eleven years, her face, head, chest, torso, arms, legs, feet, everything was covered in bandages, except her hair that was on top of her right shoulder. She looked like a mummy. Rei ran to her daughter's side and noticed a small gap in the bandages that covered her face from where she was breathing, she sighed in relief but a greater part of her was angry.

She looked at G.G who was patting a frozen Peashy on the head she had never seen her sister so badly before, she wanted to move to her side just like her mother did but, all she could do was to burst in tears.

The robed person simply kept patting the kid without any worry. That pissed off Rei.

The single mother started walking to G.G's side "What happened to her?!"

"She angered #2, and well she wanted to punish her but…obviously…she kind of overdid it"

"KIND OF?! DOES THAT LOOK LIKE A "kind of overdid it"?!"

"…You want me to be honest or you want me to act like if I really cared about it?"

Rei had enough "TOUGH BLO-" Her collar brightened and another electro shock was delivered to her, she was now on the ground in pain "AAAHHH!"

"Man, and here I told you to not do that" they turned their attention to Peashy who was still crying with an emotionless expression "How do you feel?" asked G.G resuming their patting.

"…"

"…Wow, sorry for disturbing you jeez, you must teach your kids to at least pretend they heard you" that's when G.G realized Rei was still struggling on the floor "…If I were you, I would honestly stop. You can put your life in danger if you continue to receive so much electricity into your body"

"I'm going to…Ahh! I'll get you for this!"

""Sigh" Listen here buddy, I am the only reason she's alive if I wanted to I could disconnect her and kill her along with Peashy, and let you live so you know that your kids died because of you…so, what are you going to do?" asked G.G with the most carefree tone in existence.

The woman suddenly stopped feeling pain she slowly stood up making the robed person turn their thumb up "What do you want from us?"

"I want you"

"What can you possibly gain with me?" asked Rei confused

"As I said before, in this place you are barely weak humans, when I say weak it's from my point of view so ignore that part, but in other worlds people calls you Cyan Heart, you are feared by thousands, including Goddesses. Peashy is known as Yellow Heart, one of the strongest Hearts in brute strength, and Plutia is called Lady Iris Heart, feared by both enemies and allies" explained G.G gaining nothing but a confused look of Rei, from her point of view, this person had gone mad "I know what you're thinking, "What's is wrong with this person?" and also "Is this person a guy or a girl?"" the mother nodded on both occasions "Well, I am not answering the second one, and for the first one, I have evidence" they took out a small camera from inside their robe.

Rei took it and saw the video that was chosen and playing already, it was a video of her, finding a rock in a forest, she attempt to eat it and finished tossing it away, the rock shone and then…an HDD version of her stood there…it was the same as her dream, she accidently let go of the camera that broke with contact to the ground.

"Hey, that thing wasn't new but I liked it" groaned G.G looking at the broken object "…You saw it before, right?"

"…saw it? I lived it!"

"It means your connection with Cyan Heart has started…your dreams will start being of your past as a CPU, and when the memories of her past end, so will Rei Ryghts, and the only thing left will be Cyan Heart…sounds like a good deal, right? Your life for the lives of your kids"

The dread feeling she had before with #2 was nothing compared to this. In that case she at least had the hope that someone would save them…this time her death was guaranteed.

"I'll do it" but the life of both Peashy and Plutia was more important than that.

"Good…before we begin, do you remember #2's face?"

"…Eh?" it was weird she could swore she saw her face but…nothing came to her mind.

"Nice, don't worry, you'll stop existing eventually so it's normal your memories start vanishing as well, let's go with #1 before you forget how to walk" they started to laugh at their own comment, even thought it was a joke, Rei didn't take it as such…

And yet, a part of her wanted to giggle.

* * *

"I'M AN IDIOT!" cried a teenage (?) girl kicking the wall of her office "why did I save them? I could have simply left and at least Neptune would have died but…" she needed to do something so her tsundere side decided to pop out now and create an excuse to herself "i-it wouldn't have been a fair kill, she was tired from battling so she wasn't able to go all out. Yeah that's it, that's what happened!" truth is that not even she could believe her own lies.

She remembered a little what occurred in the cave three days ago.

* * *

"I'm sorry" I apologized to the human that now fainted…

I look behind me and see Neptune on a state that if nobody helps her, she'll die for sure…Why do I worry for her? As far as I know she hasn't done anything worth to be saved…

Why am I overthinking it? I should just kill the three of them and leave this place before anyone comes, because it'll be difficult to get out of this situation if that happens.

 _"_ _Alright this is what we'll do. You will take an attack meant to kill the three of you, you'll carry the pain they were supposed to carry. Do that and I will leave this place immediately without checking if you survived or not, in that way at least this mortals will live"_

…I know I promised her that but I don't have any reason to accomplish my promise, I mean she has never done anything that she promises so why would I do it?

I sigh, alright calm down, if you leave this place and don't touch them they'll die because as far as I know this dungeon isn't visited regularly so, if I leave they'll eventually die because of blood loss or cause of a monster spawning and killing them…

I start walking away telling myself that there's absolutely nothing to worry about, they'll die, Neptune will die as well, and I'll be closer to becoming the True Goddess…but, is this how I want to do it?

No,no, don't think of those things, who cares how I win? All that matters is to win, it never matters how you do it!

In what am I thinking? It's obvious I'm better than her so…so…

I turned around to see them again…I know what I'm thinking and my answer is no, if you get them out of this cave, they will say that I did this to them…am I hearing at me, who would believe them?

…I want to leave, I want to leave them to die…but…a greater part of me…wants to save them…

"AAAAAHHHHH! I can't keep this anymore, I'm gonna throw a coin and I'll end this mental war with myself!" I quickly summon a credit coin to see the Lastation logo in one side and the other side with the G of Gamindustri "If it falls in Lastation I abandon them but if it falls in Gamindustri I save them"

The guilt is eating me like a part of me is screaming this is wrong…now that I think about it…

 _"_ _Hey, Arfoire"_

 _"_ _Do you need anything, Lady Black Heart?"_

 _"_ _How was the former Goddess…how was my mom?"_

 _"_ _CUTE and HOT, if I could have done it, I would have put her on my bed and-_

 _"_ _MENTALLY! MENTALLY SPEAKING!"_

 _"_ _Oh…forget I said that"_

 _"_ _I WILL!"_

 _"_ _Hehehe, it is always fun to tease you a bit, now then, she was honest, fair, mature, and kind. She was what anyone could ask of a Goddess, she is the example you must follow."_

…Was I…honest?

 _"_ _Maybe I am maybe I'm not"_

…Was I…fair?

 _"_ _S-she just had a rough battle and is in no condition to fight"_

…Was I…mature?

 _"_ _Let's do something if you call yourself with the nickname you always use to mock me…I'll spare both humans"_

…Was I…kind?

 _"_ _I've come to kill you"_

…Am I…what someone could ask for a Goddess?

 _"_ _You attack us when we are weak, you try to kill us when we have no chance to do anything with no mercy at all, what kind of Goddess are you supposed to be?!"_

…I'm going to regret this later, am I not?

I carefully pick Neptune and carry her in piggy back style, and then I pick the other two humans and carry them one in each arm, I summon my wings and now we are going to a hospital…we quickly left the cave and now we're flying to a hospital, I turn around to see Neptune still smiling…why do I feel…like I'm the one that lost?

* * *

The CPU is currently sat in her chair hugging her knees, thinking about what she did.

"…Why did I have to remember that at the precise moment?" asked Black Heart to herself "I mean she was always fine with…everything I did…"

 _"_ _Arfoire, I decided to join the Console War"_

 _"…_ _I see"_

 _"_ _W-where are you going? A-are you mad?"_

 _"_ _No, I'm fine I simply thought you were the proper successor for her"_

 _"_ _What is that supposed to mean?!"_

 _"_ _Goodbye…Noire"_

'Thinking about it, that was the only time she called me by my name ever since I was born… now I understand why you said those words…I'm tired…I'm just going to sleep…' after having thought a lot about it, the CPU allowed the sleep to get her while still sat on the chair.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAVE GAME?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE SAVED**


	16. ARC2: Chapter 5

**Hello Shadic here with another update of Hyperdimension Purple and well...today I really don't have anything to say just like always thank you for taking your time to read this story and well, let's begin with the comments of the reviews or whatever it is called like**

 **Jerzu: That was point, make you believe that Purple really died, and well obviously the heart of Tsunderes can't be completely black, right Nowa-chan?** **(I realize she is pointing her rapier at me)...next review.**

 **A.S M.F: I know please don't hire her to act in any of your stories**

 **(Noire glares at me and starts walking to my position)**

 **...Oh my look at the hour it's time for me to- NEPDASH!**

 **"Come back here!"**

 **Neptune help me!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE LOADED**

In one of Lastation's many hospitals, a young brunette was calmly eating a sandwich on one of the beds the room had. She gave her food another bite before looking at her left to see a young (?) lilac hair girl sleeping with an oxygen mask on her face.

IF clapped her right hand on her cheek, she had to do something to forget about her for now, worrying about people is fine but she couldn't think of the same person the 24/7, she took the T.V controller that was on a table besides her and turn on said device.

The first thing that appeared was a scene where someone was about to be shot by the presumably bad guy but another person pushed away the guy who was going to be harmed and received the damage on his place…not what she needed right now.

She clicked a button to change channels, now she was seeing three people crying over a friend that died in a hospital bed…seems that the world is against IF.

She clicked again the same button and this time she was in the news channel.

"I swear that if I hear something similar to what is happening to me is reported, I'll destroy this cursed device" mumbled the Guild member as two reporters appeared on screen, a man and a woman, both dressed in formal clothes.

"And that finishes today reports over accidents on nighttime where luckily, nothing bad happened" informed the male reporter.

"On other news it is estimated that today-…" the female reporter was cut off by someone putting a paper in front of her, she took it and started reading it, her eyes widened as she returned her attention back to the camera "We have last minute news from Lowee!"

Images of groups of people with weapons popped on the screen, even though most people would think they are just simple criminals, IF could easily tell they were part of the extremist group in Lowee.

"The extremist group conformed by both Guild members and heretics that were staying and threating the white Landmass from time to time, has been anhiliated!"

"…What?" Asked the brunette

Images of the what people can estimate to be the main base of the criminals was destroyed with dry blood on the ground and walls, images of the inside started appearing, all of them showing places where there was supposed to be death people but of course there wasn't any corpse shown at all.

"It happened yesterday when Lowee's Basilicom received a call of someone who confirmed to be a member of the extremists, he started begging for help as he said that someone simply arrived to the place and started killing them all in what he described as a massacre" stated the reporter reading the paper given to her "Before the staff members could even say anything, the man told them the exact location of their main base…a moment later the sound of flesh being cut replaced the voice of the man. Lady White Heart made her way there but by the time she arrived, it was too late already. All the extremists were dead, these images were taken a day after the incident when the reporters were allowed in."

More images of the place started replacing the ones that were already seen, each one was darker than the last one.

"All the people share the same cause of death, a clean stab to the chest"

Now it was simply dumb, a person went inside of one of the most dangerous places in existence, and with only a sword killed every member of the most violent group alive…it was impossible for a human to do it and yet, the evidence was there.

"The person that caused this damage goes by the name of #3, and this same person has declared to the Goddess of Lowee" this information made the brunette's eyes wide, if that #3 has a connection with #1 then the situation is far worse of what anyone could think it is "When Lady White Heart arrived to the scene all the extremists were already dead, she looked into what could have been the room of the boss and found a note with the next message: "No need to thank me for taking down this group of wimps, I did it because I needed to release stress but, if you want to pay me for doing your job, you can kill yourself…and I am not joking, if you are still alive in a time lapse of two months. I'll make sure Lowee turns into nothing but ashes. Love, #3""

 **CLICK**

The Guild member decided to shut down the T.V, and lay on the bed, she didn't want to think anymore of anything that had to do with her.

She wasn't really related to the extremists but she did know one or other person in there, and now all of them were dead, usually she wouldn't care a lot about it. The life of a Guild member is never easy and dying is something not weird when you are one of them…but it doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt.

IF continued eating her sandwich while thinking what were they supposed to do now.

The door of the room opened, and Compa entered the place, she was using her normal clothes again.

"Seems like I am ready to leave the place" informed the nurse in training to the brunette

"I see…"

Both of them remained in silence.

"…"

"…"

"…What are we supposed to do now?" Asked Compa looking at the ground "We can't continue like this, Purple is our strongest member, and she was defeated with no problem at all" her voice was starting to sound as if she would cry.

"…We have been depending too much in her" answered IF "we have been following the strategy of letting Purple take care of the main enemy while we assist, one day we'll face more than one enemy ad when that happens, she won't be able to take care of them at the same time"

Compa's eyes widened in realization at what her leader was saying

"Compa, let's get stronger" said IF with the most serious tone she could have "Let's show that us, humans, can fight at her level, the level of a Goddess"

The nurse in training wasn't sure about it at all but those words were true, they can't keep being just the secondary characters.

"In that case allow me to help, I'll make sure you can battle at the level of Lady Black Heart"

Both girls turned around to see Chian with a grin on her face she knew what she was doing.

'Good, she thought I was talking of Black Heart, that saves us a problem'

* * *

 **3 DAYS LATER**

IF was opening the door of the room she's been using, she took a quick glance back at Purple who still hadn't woke up in all this time.

"Next time, I'll be the one to protect you" murmured the brunette leaving the room, she was back to her normal attire, and back in action after recovering in the hospital for almost a week.

She kept walking until she arrived to the main lobby which was a white room filled with chairs, some lack of people and a desk with a few workers, she approached one of them and the one in service gave her a nod as he clicked something in his computer to mark she was out already.

The Guild member left the hospital soon after that and the first thing she found was Compa waiting for her.

"Made you wait?" asked the brunette

"No, I've just arrived"

It took IF a moment to realize something the nurse's level had increased.

"How did you turn level 20 so quickly?!"

The nurse in training simply smiled before answering "Chian's method is more effective of what I thought it would be."

Now this was some serious stuff, she was level 18 the last time she saw her, and just three days later she had increased two levels but it also meant that she must be tired.

"Let me guess, you'll rest today while I do whatever you did?" Compa shook her head in signal of no "…Alright, lead the way"

The nurse in training started walking, one step and someone bumped into her, she was confused as she didn't see anyone but the moment she looked down, she spotted a rat about to cry because it was carrying an ice cream that fell due to bumping with her.

"…Chu" the rat was about to cry

"Oh no!" the nurse in training quickly bent and tried to reassure the animal "Don't worry I'll give you for another ice cream" said Compa as she took out a few credits but before giving them she noticed that the rat had a small bruise in one of its legs. Compa put her hands close to the wound this ones started glowing "First aid" the little bruise disappeared "Ready, how are you feeling?"

The rat looked up to see Compa smiling at the same time she asked, something inside the animal made DOKI DOKI while its cheeks started turning red "…F-fine-c-chu"

"I'm glad"

Those two words made the poor animal almost faint.

"Come on Compa, we don't have all day" said the brunette

"Oh, sure sorry" the nurse in training got on her feet and started walking away, she turned back to face the rat again "Have a nice day, mister mouse"

…Hold on, that thing is a mouse?

 **I told you but you didn't listen to me**

…They don't pay me enough to do this.

"…" the mouse was simply frozen with the event that just happened, normally this wouldn't get him but now it was different "C-Compa…Compa-chwan" he had fallen in love.

"Pirachu, what are you doing on the ground?"

Said mouse look up to find a person, perhaps a woman, wearing a brown color robe, her face couldn't be seen but parts of her long white color hair could be seen. She was also carrying a Nodachi (a giant katana that is even bigger than Purple Heart's Odachi) with a black sheath and four bells tied to the hilt, all of them made a little ring with each step she gave.

"Oh, I-I was…huh…I simply bumped into her and well, the ice cream fell…I'm sorry" explained Pirachu before realizing something "…My name is WARE-" he stopped as he realized another thing, and simply decided to stay quiet.

"…You don't have to apologize anyone could have bumped into someone. I'm not mad at all besides, I realized that an ice cream at this hour may not suit my physical" replied the woman making a pose that normally people would only use for a magazine cover.

"I see so, what are we supposed to do now?"

The woman looked at the hospital and started walking to the doors "What we came to do, deliver a "present" to Neptune"

* * *

IF and Compa were walking through Lastation, the brunette had honestly no idea of what was going on, okay, she knew what was going on with what she was going to do, the problem is that she doesn't know how to do it.

They kept walking until the nurse in training stopped in front of a store she then waved her hand to IF signaling her to enter as well.

Once inside, the Guild member could see that it was a store filled with weapons of almost any kind.

"Alright, first of all we need to get you a weapon" said Compa going to the register where there was supposed to be someone however it was empty "Hello! Is there anyone in here?"

"Compa, I know I forgot to ask but, why are we here?"

"Your weapons broke on that battle, right? We are here to get you a new weapon"

While she appreciated what her partner wanted to do, she thought that they could do that in another moment because right now her goal was to become at least level 30 before Purple came back to the party.

"Going!" exclaimed a new voice that came from deeper, a moment later a girl who appeared to be on her 16's or 17's, black hair, and using what appeared to be a school uniform made her way to the girls "Hello, how can I help you today?"

"…" IF simply stared in disbelief at said girl

"Hello we came here to get something for us" answered Compa "Also…is there a current trend on working in these kinds of shops at short age?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because in Planeptune we met a girl working on a weapon shop who looked to be way younger than you" answered the nurse in training.

"You met B-Sha?"

"Is she small, has blonde hair and looks to be in elementary school?" the girl simply nodded "Yes, I met her"

"Oh my, in that case allow me to make you a 10% off discount, anyone who knows her is because they must have bought her something, and knowing her she must have left you without money" offered the black hair girl "Also, my name is K-Sha, a pleasure to meet you and I apologize for wearing my uniform, I just came back from classes"

"Don't worry about that" replied IF sweat dropping, she didn't expect a shop's worker to be a teenager and one that even went to classes but what surprised her more was the fact there was someone younger working in a store of the same kind in Planeptune.

"Thanks for the discount though she didn't gave us an extra charge of any kind" said the nurse in training gaining a confused stare from K-Sha

"…Are you the idiot that bought the cursed sword?"

"No, that was my friend Pur-Pur" answered Compa completely ignoring the idiot part.

"I see, and what kind of weapon are you looking for today?"

The brunette stepped to the front "I am looking for a pair of Katars but there won't be a problem if you only have claws"

K-Sha took out a little book with what must be the information regarding their inventory "…We have very few Katars, most of them are cheap, and by cheap I mean cheap, but we do have a nice set of claws that may interest you"

They walked to a section of the store where a lot of daggers, short blades and ultimately claws could be seen. The teenager guided the Guild member to the section she was looking for and she started looking at them.

All of them had a look to be either of a certain element of with a special effect. K-Sha stopped and grabbed to claws that had a purplish color.

"This claws are poisonous the only problem is that the effect won't activate always so I would say that it activates each 4 strikes" explained the teenager "Of course this is just a probability made by the people who sold it to us so, it may require more blows some times and less other times"

IF started seeing the weapon and decided to test it out, carefully she put the weapon in between her fingers and she had the claws on, she waved them around and then she took them off.

"Sorry but it didn't finish convincing me to actually buy them, and besides, I bet that if I accidently cut myself while cleaning them I may get poisoned as well" answered the brunette putting them back on the place they were "is there something else?"

"We also have these ones that have great sharpness…the only thing is the price"

The Guild member looked at the shelf it was "…This thing exceeds our budget by thousands, just why is it this expensive?!"

"It was exported from Leanbox and well, there were some difficulties with transactions so we needed to increase the price in order to not lose money" K-Sha was bowing while explaining

"…" IF didn't know what to do, they'll have more serious battles in Lastation, she obviously had the need to get a weapon but, she couldn't waste a lot of time waiting for new Katars to arrive, there had to be a way.

The brunette started thinking, if she bought a weapon and it turned out that it wasn't the correct one, what happened with Black Heart would be repeated without a doubt, she needed a weapon that could be used with her fighting style…her fighting style "!" she got it, an idea popped on her head.

"This is just out of curiosity but, do you forge weapons?"

The teenager put a hand on her chin while thinking "…I don't do that but, I have a friend that can do it, would you like her to make you a set of Katars?"

"Do you have a paper to draw what I want?" K-Sha went to the register and came back with a sheet of paper and a pen "Thanks" the Guild member took both of them and started drawing, after a minute or two she handed her the paper.

"…" the teenager looked at IF with some insecurity "I think she can make you this but, it's not going to be cheap"

"Don't worry; I'm sure it'll be cheaper than those claws over there"

"If you say so…is there anything else you need?"

"Do you have syringes that can also be used to shoot?" this time the one who asked was Compa

"…" the teenager simply stared at her for a full minute before answering "No, but I can ask my friend to make something similar"

"Are you sure it's fine to let your friend do that, I mean isn't that going to take away a lot of job here?" asked IF a bit worried

"My friend is also the boss of this establishment, she usually does this as a hobby but if she can win money she'll gladly do it."

"…"

"…"

"…Oh, that's convenient" IF was amazed at how curious that was but she didn't have any problem at all "I'm going to lend you my number then" the brunette reached for one of the many bags of her jacket before giving one to the teenager who took it

"We'll call you once both of them are ready"

With those last words, both girls left the store and headed over to Chian's place in order to train.

"…Well, time to deliver these things to her" K-Sha back on the store made her way to a door that said "ONLY EMPLOYEES" and opened it showing a hall-way, she walked through it until she was in front of the door at the end of the hall, she pushed it and inside was a woman who appeared to be on her mid-twenties with spiky silver hair, red color eyes, and is wearing a brown shirt along with black pants, she is looking at the ground while sat on a brown couch.

K-Sha doubted if it was even a good idea to talk to her right now but business is business and they surely will pay for it.

"…S-Sha" called the teenager making the woman turn to face her for a moment "…Some people came and have requested that you forge a few weapons for them"

"Not interest" answered S-Sha

"Boss…come on I know you're having a rough time with E-Sha's disappearance but-

"She didn't disappear" interrupted the woman while growling "She was kidnapped!"

"We have no real evidence about it!" exclaimed K-Sha before realizing she just increased her tone "I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout to you"

"…Its fine, I'm sorry for having been mean out of the blue. What is it that they want?"

The teenager gave the woman the paper IF drew in making S-Sha giggle a little "Usually I would say that I'm not interest but this it would be a lie. Something else they want?"

"A syringe that can be used for both melee and also shoots"

S-Sha put a hand on her chin thinking about how she can make something like that…then an idea popped on her head "I think I know what to do, put your uniform and take care of the store, I'll go home and do these things. I'll be back when I finish"

"Are you going to be fine?" asked K-Sha worried about her boss's condition, ever since E-Sha disappeared S-Sha has been depressed and with no energy at all.

"Yeah, who do you think that built the weapons of Gold Third to begin with" answered the woman with a wink something rare to see even among her friends, she left the room and then the store.

"…E-Sha…Wherever you are, please be safe we're all worried for you"

 **SLAM**

K-Sha turned around to see two monsters (if they can be called like that) enter the room.

"Boss we finally thought of a way to find E-Sha!" exclaimed the first one that was a man made out of blue jelly and a dogoo head only wearing a swim suit.

"Ara, K-Sha why are you still wearing your school uniform?" asked the second one which just like the other one was a woman made out of blue jelly and a dogoo head only wearing a bikini

The teenager blushed and looked away in panic "W-why are you only wearing swimsuits?!"

"It can't be helped, all our other clothes are being washed and this is all we have" answered the dogoo man

K-Sha wanted to scream but instead only covered her eyes with her hands while still looking away "S-Sha left, she left me in charge. Put something decent to attend the clients, I'm going for my uniform!"

She proceeded to flee out of the room leaving the two dogoos confused…these were going to be horrible days for poor K-Sha.

Back with the brunette and nurse in training, they were walking through the city's mall area, there were a lot of stores and stuff, the made their way to Chian's restaurant where she would give IF the same training method she gave to Compa.

"Miss IF, did you check K-Sha's level?" asked Compa curious

"…No" she had forgotten to do that but she really didn't care about it either.

Both of them were already in front of the restaurant, they opened the door and found the place filled with people eating different types of food, and besides the cash register was the blue hair woman watching the news from the T.V

"Chian we arrived" said Compa getting near the woman.

"I see your friend is finally out, well give me a minute until the newbie arrives to take my place" explained Chian, the girls nodded "Take a seat at an empty table"

They did as it was instructed and sat at a two people table, Compa simply started whistling while the Guild member watched the news.

"In other stories, the family that went missing a week ago is still disappeared, and it is believed to have been kidnapped" informed the reporter soon showing images of Rei Ryghts, Peashy Ryghts, and Plutia Ryghts "If you know anything that can help to find them please call Planeptune's Basilicom"

'Aren't those people the ones of when we left?' wondered IF mentally, she was worried because two of them were children, and if they really were kidnapped it could cause a serious trauma on both of them, but in the end she couldn't do anything at all.

Around ten minutes pass and Chian walks up to the girls "Ready, we can go"

They followed the woman to the back of the restaurant where they found a room big enough to be an actual gym room, in the center was what could resemble an arena, on the sides where punching bags and besides the entrance was a kit of gloves, boots, and a jump rope, lastly on the roof was a lamp with enough power to fully illuminate the room.

"Here we are" said the woman with some relief taking off her jacket "I recommend you to be on more comfortable clothes, if possible just a shirt and shorts"

Compa had already taken off her wool shirt leaving her in a white shirt, and under her red skirt she was wearing black sports shorts (because I know some of you were curious about her looks…even I would be curious)

The Guild member simply removed her jacket and that was pretty much it. Her clothes are comfortable enough to do exercise "So, what is the secret?"

"We are going to make you stronger with the help of a sport called Bax where you basically-

"HOLD ON!" interrupted IF "I'm sorry for this but I MUST make it, Bax, seriously? I mean you literally grabbed a sport, changed a letter and ready, no copyright"

 **Try to do it yourself would ya, and besides I did this for the sake of parodies and references as there really isn't copyright for Box...Right? Who cares, go back to the story!**

"…What was that?" asked Chian confused

"Nothing, so how come a sport helps you to level up so much?"

The woman grinned at her question while giving her a pair of red gloves "Before I answer you, try them on"

The brunette put both of them on she really didn't feel anything different, though they made her feel like a real Baxer, she proceeded to put both hands in front of her face, in an attempt to take the position that Baxers take when they fight "Now what?"

In a matter of seconds the Guild member felt as if instead of gloves she was using concrete on her hands, she was doing a lot of effort to keep her hands in front of her face "What's wrong…with these things?!"

"My company made them a while ago, they were meant for Guild member achieve high level, they increase their weight by sensing the strength of their user, and increase their weight to the double of what you normally consider heavy" explained Chian smiling.

"I see, so you made Compa wear them and by that obviously her physical strength would eventually increase" mumbled the brunette

"Not only wear them, hit those bags with all her strength for long periods of time without stopping, told her to run a mile with those things on, and lastly have a sparring match with some people that owe me a few favors or simply want to release stress. Believe me this method is more effective than going into a cave and kill tons of weak monsters"

This was perfect, this was an actual training plan that could help her to increase her abilities, with this not only strength is increased, resistance, stamina and speed…it is basically an continues way to level up but of course if not being careful, you can hurt yourself trying to do way more of what you actually can.

IF had determination in her eyes, she looked at Chian and grinned "With what do we begin?"

* * *

In a place where there is a beautiful scenario of trees, flowers and other stuff, was a giant building that could resemble a church, inside this place four women…no, four Goddesses were currently fighting to death between each other.

They were following a constant pattern, two of them fight, a third person takes advantage and attacks when those two start getting tired and tries to take two birds with just one stone, but while trying to take one down she is ambushed by the one that is hasn't done anything yet, and they start fighting…then the cycle repeats over, and over, and over, and over again.

""Pant" "Pant" "Pant" How much time have we been here?" asked Purple Heart, now realizing that the other two out of the other three were silhouettes with green and blue hair relatively, the last one was Black Heart.

"I don't know, I stopped counting after the year" growled the blue hair silhouette

"Just a year?" asked Black Heart in a teasing tone "I counted up to the decade before stopping"

"A decade?!" exclaimed Purple Heart in panic "Girls, h-how about if we take a break? Like um…we stop now and we continue in a few days"

"No" answered the three in synchrony

"We are worried as well for our citizens but I don't want to leave this as a pending business, after all I promised them that next time they see me, they would see the True Goddess of Gamindustri" explained the green hair silhouette taking a spear

'I must finish this, I promised my people I would be back soon I promised them!'

…

…

…

'I fell asleep?' thought Purple Heart opening her eyes to find a giant monster in front of her, she tried to move but soon realized her entire body was numb, she saw the monster closer and got scared.

"Well Momus, it appears we found your dinner, EAT HER!" Commanded a voice that was near the monster making it get closer to the Goddess who was on the ground

'No, no, I can't die here I promised them I would be back! I must escape I must escape I must escape I must escape I must escape I must escape I must-

"Neptune!"

Everything suddenly vanished and instead of Purple Heart, Purple was there standing in a complete blank room, she was dressed in a purple sleeveless shirt, purple color pants, and blue color shoes, she was confused as to where was she but she could feel something warm on her right hand, as if someone were holding it, that made her confusion go away as she decided to enjoy that feeling.

"It's just a nightmare, none of it is real, you are fine, you're always fine, don't let those nightmares get you out of your route. No one will hurt you, you aren't alone, you never were, and you'll never be"

The room started gaining color, trees started growing and a road of earth was made, Purple suddenly found herself in a road in the middle of a forest.

"Hurry up you two!" exclaimed the voice of a kid coming from the forest's direction.

Soon enough a kid with brunette hair, a blue jacket with a lot of bags, each holding what appeared to be a cellphone made out of paper, and using a black shirt with black shorts along with a leafy bow on her hair appeared running to Purple's direction…she then realized that this kid looked exactly like IF

"Come on, Histoire will get mad if we don't make it back before the sunset!" exclaimed the kid before stopping to wait for her friends.

Soon enough another girl with peach color hair wearing a wool shirt and a red skirt appears running at her full speed which was incredibly pathetic "I'm sorry Iffy, it's just hard to follow your pace"

"Don't worry Compa…where's Nep?"

Both kids turned around as the sight of a third kid was in sight, she had lilac color hair and was wearing a white and purple hoodie, actually she was wearing the same exact stuff Purple was wearing at the beginning of her adventure, except that this kid's clothes aren't destroyed in any way.

"IFFY COMPA, WAIT FOR ME!" exclaimed the kid that just arrived with her friends.

"You are too slow!" said kid IF grabbing her by the neck with her arm doing some pressure "Come on, try to get free from this"

Kid Neptune tried to move kid IF but her grip was stronger than her.

"Iffy, I still don't think she can keep up with your force" commented kid Compa "Besides we have to hurry up or Histy will lecture us…again" she mumbled that last part

Hearing those words kid IF dropped kid Neptune and started running "Let's go!"

"Let's hurry, Nep-Nep" said Compa running as well

Kid Neptune started following them at a pathetic speed "You two are like this because you are ten and I am seven, but in three years I'll be ten as well"

"In three years we'll be thirteen, idiot!" exclaimed kid IF increasing her speed

Purple watched as the three kids left the place she was, nobody ever noticed her standing there…was she dreaming? Probably she was.

But she couldn't help to smile, even though it seemed like that kid was being bullied, in reality she was enjoying it, and no she wasn't a masochist, that's simply the way they treat each other, kid IF is the Alpha that has to put the example, kid Compa the middle sister that cares for both of her family members, and kid Neptune was the child that needed to be educated by the big sister…yes it appears she was preparing her for something.

More than seeing friends, it was as if she was seeing an actual family.

"What are you doing here?"

Purple looked at the direction of the voice and saw Purple Heart staring at her

"…Well, are you going to answer me?"

"Me doesn't know, me simply woke up here after nightmare" answered the lilac hair CPU

Purple Heart looked at her with a face that could be described as nostalgic maybe "…You shouldn't be here…this is my personal place and I would appreciate if it remained personal"

"Is this…a dream?" asked Purple earning a cold stare from Purple Heart

"Leave"

Purple felt as if she had activated a switch she shouldn't have activated "…Me doesn't know how to"

"…"Sigh" just don't move, okay?"

The Goddess made her way to Purple and silently pulled her into a hug, thousands of feelings started coming straight into the CPU, happiness, joy, sadness, sorrow, confusion, fear, bravery, and tons of other stuff…she didn't realize that she wasn't in the forest anymore, instead she was in the darkness again.

"Ready, we're no longer in my head" said the purple hair silhouette appearing in front of Purple "Now that we are alone" she proceeded to punch Purple in the face "Why the hell didn't you call for help?!"

She started to remember her battle against Black Heart.

"Do you have any idea of how I felt when you almost die, do you know the reason you're still alive?!"

Purple was taken back by those words, the silhouette of Purple Heart started taking form, and stopped being a silhouette. In front of the lilac hair CPU stood the Goddess Purple Heart, she started to take off her processor unit and the image made Purple's eyes wide at the sight.

Her upper body's left side was practically destroyed, there was a giant scar in the torso as well along with a ton of other damages.

"We share the pain!" that was enough to make Purple tear up, she didn't just hurt herself but she also hurt Purple Heart "I understand that you wanted to protect your friends, I would have done the same but why didn't you transform, the pain we received was doubled no, tripled because of you!" saying she was angry was correct "I was forced to receive the greatest part of the pain when it's supposed to be split in half and half, I received about 70% of your pain because you didn't want to battle at your maximum, I respected your decision and looked where it got us you piece of-!"

Purple was crying as Purple Heart was holding her collar with all of her strength to the point she was actually hurting her…the thing is that she didn't realized she had done this.

Purple Heart left her go "…Listen, I know you wanted to keep your promise with that girl but, you have to learn that there are times when you'll have to break your promises…I didn't learn that and look where it got me, inside the head of an idiot that is me at the same time…I'm sorry I said more of what I should have said"

She was about to leave when a hand grabbed hers, she turned around and saw Purple holding her "…Me thinks…you look better laik that"

"…PFFT…Hahahaha, seriously is that the only thing you can possibly think of now?" she looked straight into her eyes and realized she wanted to make up with her "…Alright, let's see…It's obvious that if we face Noire again, she'll beat us without a doubt…I know what to do, you'll be in this place for around four or five more days, in that time I'll teach you everything I know, and then together we'll beat Noire!" even though it looked like she was forced to say that, she actually felt relief after saying those words as if, she had been suppressing her desire to beat someone for quite a while "But being serious, if you are ever in troubles, I'm taking the lead and I won't care if I break a promise you made, got it?"

Purple now had resolve on her eyes "YES!"

Purple Heart started looking at herself 'Maybe I can finally stop using the silhouette suit and simply stay like this'

* * *

It was about to be 5:00PM, both IF and Compa had trained with Chian for a long time and were ready to call it a day.

"Thanks for everything, Miss Chian" thanked the nurse in training

"No problem folks, tomorrow at the same hour, but if possible I would like you to come early, I would like to give you another quest as soon as possible, and I must make sure you are in the best of conditions"

With one last goodbye, the girls left the restaurant and made their way to the back to the inn.

"Well, tomorrow we continue, if we keep it up I feel like we could even achieve level 30 before Purple joins us again" said IF clenching her fist, Compa wanted to say something but was interrupted as one of the brunette's cellphones started sounding, she took it and answered the call "Hello?"

 **"** **We are calling from Lastation's hospital"**

"Oh, eh what happens?"

 **"** **We wanted to inform you that the friend of your friend has left already after visiting Purple but she seems to have forgotten her bag, we were wondering if you could perhaps call her to inform her"**

"…What friend?"

 **"** **Her name is Arfoire"**

IF dropped the cellphone at that same instant.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAVE GAME?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE SAVED**


	17. ARC2: Chapter 6

**Finally a new chapter of HDP has been uploaded...if you wonder ,the P stands for Purple just as in HDN the N stands for Neptune but enough of me, let's talk about you**

 **HEREtocorrectsor: Oh that makes more sense...still don't hire her to be in any of your stories**

 **Jerzu: If I answer your question with a yes, it'll be a spoiler, and if I answer with no, it'll be a spoiler as well. Other than that yep they'll be working really hard**

 **HAHARIDDEK: Thanks and welcome to Hyperdimension Purple**

 **A.S F.M: I try to make all the chapters that way, of course some exception are the ones that NEED to be almost fully serious, out of that, thank you for understanding the reference**

 **Yuhitsu: The first answer is in this chapter, the second answer is spoiler so, sorry**

 **Kagamirror: Thank you so much for leaving this review my friend, and indeed the plot of last chapter was to explain that they'll be going through the development stage, I would also like to hurt them for doing that to little Rei, P-Ko and Plutie...hold on, I'm the author-  
** _The entire Neptunia cast: SHADIC NO!_  
 **-Okay :(, out of that, I really have appreciated reading this review, I once again thank you and hope you keep enjoying the story.**

 **Also, I know this chapter is shorter than the last two, that's because I try to keep them in a line of minimum 5K words and maximum a million, that and because I needed a base to begin next chapter, having said that, let's begin.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE LOADED**

If there was a moment on IF's life where she was running faster than a car, now would be the closest moment to it.

She was running with all of her speed trying to arrive as soon as possible to the hospital Purple is in, after hearing from one of the people in there that Arfoire visited her, all she could think about was about of how she tried to kill them back in Planeptune, if we add to that thought the fact that Purple is in bed, unconscious…all type of horrible possibilities started running through her mind.

She was going so fast that Compa lost track of her a mile or two ago, the brunette needed to be there, what if she arrived when it's too late and Purple…and Purple…lay dead in that bed.

No, that wasn't going to happen, she wouldn't allow it to happen!

IF had to go fast, she had to, she had no choice!

'Having reached this limit…I have no choice…please don't let it destroy my body' thought the brunette, suddenly her body started developing a blue aura "AGL Boost!"

Her speed started increasing until she was practically able to sprint to a speed up to 40kilometers per hour.

'This is bad, please don't crash' pleaded IF mentally while getting ready to stop when she was near the hospital 'now!'

The aura vanished from her as she started sliding hoping to not fall…a few moments passed before she finally stopped, and just in time, the hospital was in front of her now.

IF ran inside the facility completely skipping the main desk, she had one place in mind, room #03 on the second floor, she wanted to grab the elevator but instead decided to use the stairs at seeing that said object was in use in a higher floor.

She sprinted with all she had. Ready she was now in the second floor; she took turn to the right…she passes room #01, soon reaches #02 and now is in front of room #03.

Saying she was nervous was an practically correct, the brunette now realized that she didn't ask how long ago came that witch to see Purple, as far as she knows, Arfoire could have come just when she left, which was at around 11AM, and now was almost 6PM.

IF wasn't letting that thought kill her forever, she opened the door and found the lilac hair CPU still laying in the same bed she was this morning, the machine besides her was still making the BEEP sound so, she was "fine"…something was fishy, the brunette entered the room to find a bag, those you use to store your clothes when you are going to do exercise, in besides Purple's bed in a chair.

The Guild member gulped before opening it…she was…confused might be the correct word for what she found.

Books, all the bag was filled with books.

IF took one and read the tittle "…Theory of fire magic, volume 1…" she put it back inside and took another one "How to set up traps in a battlefield" the brunette grabbed another one "Theory of CPU's weaknesses"

All the books were of different topics yet of similar ones, they were different in the aspect of they all talked of a different subject, and they were similar because n the end all of it could be used in battle. Now here goes IF's question, why did Arfoire left them that?

As far as she knew that witch was trying to kill them so, why help them? What did she win by that?

"Miss…IF…!" the Guild member turned around to see Compa on the door, panting and her hands on her knees "How is her?"

"She is alive but I don't know if Arfoire did her something" answered IF, indicating the nurse in training to check for any special thing like poison or anything similar.

Compa didn't need to be told twice as she started checking her, on the other hand, the brunette was taking a look at the bag, registering if there's anything else…no luck on her side, only books, though there was one that caught her attention, the cover was red and she couldn't read the tittle, she opened it and realized that she couldn't read anything at all, it was written in another language.

IF decided to return it for now, she looked at the small table besides Purple's bed, and saw a little bell in there, those that are a gold color sphere with the bell inside, with a little rope tied to it. There was a note just besides it "the bell of truth"

The brunette was…surprised to see that this thing had a note while the bag didn't, she took the bell from the sphere and through the little gap that was she was able to see it was empty. She shook it and confirmed that it was empty at not hearing a thing coming out of it.

"Ready!" exclaimed Compa facing IF "seems that there's nothing wrong with her…she wasn't poisoned or altered internally in any way" explained the nurse in training confused as to why would an enemy come to see their opponent and do absolutely nothing "What's that bell?"

"I just found it here but it's empty"

Compa took it by the rope and soon enough "Ring, Ring, Ring" the object was sounding.

"But this isn't empty, I mean it is sounding"

IF had her eyes widened, she practically took the bell from Compa and swung it by the rope…it barely made a sound. She was now wondering what in the world happened, why didn't it made a sound when she shook it but made a normal noise when Compa grabbed it from the…rope…

"Hey Compa, could you shake it from the sphere?" the nurse in training took the bell by the sphere and shook it…no sound came out of it "I see, it only makes noise when being swung from the rope…I don't think I've ever heard of a magic capable to do that"

"Me neither" said Compa now looking at the bag filled with books "What should we do about it?"

"…" the Guild member was in an inner conflict, if they take it there's a chance that something bad happens but if nothing happens it'll be the greatest waste of information someone could have made…after thinking for a while, she had her answer "Let's take them, Com-" She stopped at seeing that the nurse in training was already at the door carrying the bag on her back "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take these books back to the inn." Answered Compa

"B-but weren't you just asking me about what should we do with them?"

"…No, I was asking about what we should do about the fact that now we have all the bases in Gamindustri to build the strongest team" corrected Compa with shinning eyes

'YOU SHOULD HAVE SPECIFIED!' scolded IF on her mind 'seriously if Purple doesn't get me killed, then Compa will'

They left the room after taking a last look at the sleeping Goddess, a smile formed in IF's lips and then left, tomorrow they were going to use both Chian's training and the knowledge from those books, hopefully…no, they will definitely become challengers with the capability to fight a Goddess!

Meanwhile, outside, besides the window that is in Purple's room, there are two people floating just besides it, they listened to the entire conversation the two girls had…also, when I said that they were floating well, I meant that one of them was floating while the other was above her head.

"For a moment I thought they would leave the books-chu" said the mouse standing on the head of the robed woman "Seriously, from where did you get all those things?"

A smile formed on her lips "I always had them with me, you see me and Histoire loved doing researches of every single thing, in the end we ended up writing all those books"

"Wow so, you're not only an old hag but you're also an author huh" said the mouse realizing he made a horrible mistake "um, I didn't mean to call you old hag, seriously"

"Pi-ra-chu" the woman then grinned at the mouse on her head, showing her beautiful lips in her white fair skin…the thing is that her teeth were sharpened "How about we dinner roasted mouse tonight?"

…

The mouse jumped from her head and landed on the grounded before running at full speed.

"Coward" mumbled the woman before her teeth went back to be normal non-sharpened "now what should I do? I can visit her…or I can look for that other person…Whatever, I'll toss a coin and let's see what I do" she proceeded to summon a credit and throw it to the sky, soon enough it landed on her hand "…Alright, first let's find that rat"

"I'M A MOUSE!"

'Found him'

* * *

In a gray room that only possess a bed (that looks completely plain, maybe because it's made out of metal) with a white blanket and a pillow, a T.V with a game console that seems kind of old, and a big metal door as an only way in and out along with a light bulb in the roof…oh yeah there's also a kid wearing yellow clothes with blonde hair that is crying on the ground.

""Sob" mommy…hic…Ploot "Sob"" the name of this kid is Peashy Ryghts, she has been in this cell for about four days as much, the last thing she remembers before being put in here is the image of her big sister practically dead, and her mother leaving her in this room, even though the responsible of her capture has taken the time to get her a console, she hasn't touched it, and let's be honest, in her situation who would have been able to simply sit and play videogames?

The metal door opened showing G.G carrying a plate with a hamburger, fries and salad, and on the other hand they had a glass with orange juice.

"For my little Peashy~" said the robed person putting the stuff in front of the kid, a moment later they started looking around the place "You haven't touched the game console I put you? What a shame, these games are classic and had actual innovations not like today games that have the same mechanics everyone already knows about" then they looked at the bed to realize it was on perfect state, it appeared that no one has even sat in it "It's bad for your health if you don't at least sleep in a bed...even if it's just a piece of metal I found around and put a blanket and a pillow to make it look like a bed"

G.G stared at Peashy who was with the head on her knees she started to breathe in and out, the person thought that perhaps she had fallen asleep in that position.

"No, no. Kids must sleep in a bed, it's bad to sleep on the ground, bugs could get on you…but since there isn't any bug in here…you'll simply catch a cold, here" they proceeded to grab the blonde kid with her head positioned so it was on their left shoulder while using both arms to carry her body.

Peashy reacted and bit G.G with all her might on the shoulder.

…

…

…

"OHHHH, you were pretending to be sleeping, you are a really intelligent kid but unluckily for you…" G.G dropped her to the ground and pulled by the hair to the bed where she positioned her head in it while the rest of her body was hanging outside of it "I am not someone you can simply bite and be freed without any repercussion" they smashed her head into the plain metal bed making her cry out of pain, a shade of red left in the blanket "C!#p! I didn't kill you did I?!" G.G took a look at her to see a little wound on her forehead and tears of pain bursting out of her eyes…nothing that can put in danger her life…at least not immediately "Yokata~ It would have been troublesome if you had died, after all I did promise little Rei I would make sure you and your sis live so, it would be awkward if I turned killed you by accident"

They allowed Peashy to fall to the ground with both of her hands in her forehead, tears coming out of her eyes she stared at G.G with anger, and pain.

"Don't give me that look, you only have yourself to blame, I mean who told you to bite me?"

"…I'm going to…defeat you and save mommy and Ploot!" Peashy ran to G.G and started kicking their right leg.

This continued for about five minutes, where she kicked, punched, and even bit the same leg until she stopped thanks to being tired.

"…"Sigh" oh Peashy~" she looked up to see G.G's leg kicking her, she was now on the ground where the robed person put their right leg on her head and started putting some weight into it.

"WAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"…Done" they raised their leg and put it back on the ground behind the kid "You should stop giving me problems, I'm going for something to treat your forehead, don't move and start eating if you-" it's at this moment they realize that the glass of juice fell over the food, and the plate broke "…I'm going for a band aid, and then I'll get you something else to eat"

G.G was about to close the door but they saw Peashy trying to stand up, once she did she glared at them with anger. G.G could swore that for a moment there was a fire in those eyes, a fire that only a few had…this kid in other worlds was known as Yellow Heart, maybe, just maybe she could have a higher potential than the regular Yellow Heart…an idea popped on their head.

"Hey, don't you want to "help" your mommy?" this gain Peashy's attention, she glared back at them with the same intensity as before "I know a way to save her however I will need your participation, and cooperation. What do you say?"

"…If it helps mommy and Ploot…Pea will do it!"

G.G gestured her to leave the room, when she did the robed person started guiding her somewhere else 'Things are about to get interesting'

"Ouch!" exclaimed the kid with a hand on her forehead that was STILL bleeding

"…Let's head first to the infirmary, I don't want you to bleed out…not when I found a way to make things interesting" they mumbled that last part.

* * *

 **THREE DAYS LATER**

It was currently 3PM, in the streets of Lastation two girls could be seen running around one of the main streets that leads to one of the few parks of the entire Landmass.

They finally arrived after a good sprint, they stopped to take a break, taking off the Bax gloves they had on.

""Pant" New record, Compa "Pant"!" exclaimed IF trying to recover her breath

"Yeah…"Pant"" They were tired, that was a fact they've been running for the last hour after taking a five minute break to drink some water.

"Alright enough standing still!" exclaimed Chian behind them in a scooter, truth to be told they were just following her since they had no idea which were the best places to run…but they could barely stand on their feet "…Okay, if you don't want to run back on your own" a grin appeared on her face "I'm going to chase you two all the way back!" she turned on the engine of the scooter and prepared to start chasing them.

"Y-you can't…be serious!" said the brunette putting on the gloves again

"Y-yeah, think of what will happen if…you crash us…" mumbled Compa hoping to receive mercy

"Fair point…shame I'm the kind to put all my bets in something and then think of the consequences!"

"C-Compa, let's run!"

The nurse in training didn't need to be told twice as both of them fled the area before the blue hair woman started chasing them in her scooter.

…

…

…

"That was fun" commented Chian laughing at the almost corpses of IF and Compa that were laying on the ground of the back part of her restaurant "Come on, we still have time today"

"C-Compa" murmured the brunette making sure only the nurse in training could hear her "Do you want to take a break I'll take both of our jobs for now"

"And then, she'll have to do exactly all you did" interrupted the woman standing in between the two "I think that six minutes will be enough time for you two, enjoy them" saying that, she left them for now.

"SIGH" they both sighed in relief as they tried to stand from the ground, only to miserably fail.

"Hey" started IF

"Yeah" continued Compa

"…was she this rough with you, before I joined you?"

"…no"

It made sense Chian was waiting for both of them to be together in order to push both of them to their limits at the same time…but it was still tiring!

They wanted to close their eyes, they would stop feeling tired, all they needed to do was close them, and all sign that they ever were tired would immediately vanish, all they needed to do was to close their ey-

 _"_ _Came for another match?" asked Black Heart preparing to kill them_

NO! They couldn't give themselves the luxury of sleeping!

They managed to stand up ready for the next thing that Chian could come up with to train them.

 **SLAM**

"Girls, we have a problem! A monster has been seen in the main park of the city and all Guild member and adventurers are either on break or doing quests!" informed Chian panicked "I know you are tired but…do you think you can do something about it?"

IF looked at Compa who had a secure face and her thumb up "Leave it to us"

"Fence of Aid!" a circle surrounded both girls and soon enough they felt as a part of their strength came back to them 'Good thing that the bag also contained books regarding healing magic'

The brunette walked to the bench besides the door and took her coat before putting it on; Compa did the same with her outfit.

"We'll be going!"

They left the restaurant and made their way to the park where was their next challenge…more like their first actual challenge since they started training.

They ran until they were in a street just before the park, citizens were running away scared, they made their way through the people and were finally face to face with the beast, it was a giant wolf with red fur, crimson eyes, golden claws and an intimidating presence

"I see, a fire Fenrir, huh" murmured IF thinking of a strategy, they didn't have their weapons but as said before, this was a challenge after all, what if one day they lose their weapons during a match, their opponent won't be nice enough to let them get them back. They were going to beat this monster with magic and melee attacks "Compa, this thing is level 25, be careful, do some distance attacks"

"Oki dokey" the nurse in training took a few steps back and put both of her hands in front of her chest, making it look as if she were praying but in reality was casting a spell

The brunette grabbed a rock and rushed to the monster that was completely aware of her presence, it launched an attack with its hand trying to slash her but fail as the brunette bent, dodging the attack by millimeters, she stood and threw the rock at the Fenrir, she aimed to the eye but instead it hit it on the nose…shame on you IF

'As if it were that easy!'

The Guild member dashed again at the monster who prepared an attack of its own, it opened its mouth and fired fire at IF, who moved aside evading it, she increased her pace turning out in her being right aside of the Fenrir's head

'Please let it work!' IF's right fist suddenly started gaining temperature, and a moment later a flame surrounded her hand 'IT BURNS! But…it must work' "Fire Fist!" she punched the monster's jaw with her flaming hand making it flinch in pain "It worked! Do it Compa!"

In front the nurse in training, a pink heart popped out, this one was about as big as half of her height, she put both of her hands in it "Compa's Love Attack!" the heart was fired at the monster who completely received it.

"…RRROOOOOAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" the fire Fenrir was pissed off, and who wouldn't?

IF jumped back a bit 'Obviously it wouldn't be this easy, I know I gained level but still…I am using fire techniques against a monster that is resistant to fire' thought the brunette with a decayed face.

"Whatever, we are tougher than you big guy, so let's see how much more do you handle us" said IF covering her hand again in fire "Fire Fi-

"JUSTICE KICK!"

Out of nowhere, a figure deliver a kick to the monster, the Guild member and the nurse in training were seeing the image of a girl, that appeared to be of her age, wearing a black body suit with the zipper below her stomach, blue hair, deep blue eyes, her chest covered by bandages, gray gloves along with gray boots, a red scarf, a golden pouch tied in her left leg, and lastly a handcuff on her right hand. Her left foot was in the middle of the monster's eyes, just above its nose, a moment later the Fenrir bursts into pixels and vanishes.

The girl turned to the party with a grin on her face "It's alright, you want to know why? Because I am here!" exclaimed the girl "The heroine of Justice has arrived!"

Compa's eyes were shinning at seeing her "A-are you mighty girl?"

"No, but you were close" answered the blue hair girl before taking a hero pose "My name is Nisa, the heroine of Justice!"

Meanwhile IF wanted to say something about whom she was but quickly stopped herself at checking her level…her eyes widened

 **NISA LEVEL 50**

This girl was on the limit level humans possess no doubt she defeated that monster in just one kick.

"H-hey" called the brunette making the Heroine of Justice turned to her "How old are you?"

"I see, you two are tourists, huh"

"Yes, how did you know?" asked Compa still with shinning eyes

"Everyone in Lastation knows me, I even heard rumors about a FC but…it really doesn't call my attention though of course I appreciate it" answered Nisa feeling a little bad, she really didn't want the FC because she just does what she does without asking anything in exchange so having one of those make her feel…weird "Anyways, answering your question, I am 19 years old"

'J-just three years older than us!'

"Surprised, aren't you?" the Heroine of Justice was smiling "Yeah, I was named as the youngest human who reached level 50, if you wonder, I was given that tittle at the age of 14 a few days after having reached that level" she was proud of her accomplishments "Also, you two did a good job battling the monster, if you hadn't been here perhaps there could have been a victim" she bowed to them "I thank you from the deepest spot of my heart!"

"D-don't worry, we only did what we had to besides we are training to become stronger so, we thought this could help us" explained the Guild member

"Still, I would like to thank you both for fighting the monster" she would have continues but her Justice sense (don't ask) detected something "Someone is calling for help, I would like to stay and talk but there's a person that needs me"

Before she could leave, IF stopped her "Actually, we need some help, there's this…assassin that has aimed us, and we believe your help might be necessary if we encounter her again"

"An ASASSIN?!" this was serious stuff, a person has tagged these two girls as their victims, this is obviously something that the Heroine of Justice can't let slid "I can't stay with you but, I can give you something to call me" she opened the pouch that is on her leg and grabbed a metal whistle "Use this and I'll arrive in three minutes as much"

"…" the brunette was looking in disbelief, she expected her to give her a phone number or about anything else but, if it could call her then, she had no choice but to take it "Thank you, we'll call you if we need you"

"I hope you don't need to call me, I would hate for your lives to be in danger" she turned to the direction her Justice sense detected someone calling for help "Goodbye" she jumped to a building and landed on her feet before running in a vertical direction until she reached the roof and started jumping from building to building.

"…She just did that?" asked the Guild member trying to process the way she reached the rooftop

"Yes, isn't she awesome?" answered Compa with oh my God can someone do anything to turn her eyes back to normal "But, was it a good idea to ask her for help?"

IF wasn't sure, they were training in order to battle enemies that will eventually appear however, if they could get help from someone, she was going to accept it "Yes"

"…Did we gain EXP?"

"…I think so, let me check" the brunette started using the PML and effectively they received some experience but not enough to level up, after explaining it to Compa, they decided to go back with Chian and tell her what happened.

In another part of Lastation, more specifically the business district, Nisa was travelling through the place jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"I'm sure it came around this place" she stopped and put both hands on her ears, simulating to have headphones "Aid sensor" her hearing capability suddenly increased a thousand times, she was able to hear everything happening around her, she was even able to hear the little flies in the air…

"And as I was saying Lady Black Heart is awesome" said a person in a conversation.

"And that is the reason why Lady Black Heart isn't that awesome" said another person in another conversation.

"…Someone…help me…!" that is the one she was looking for.

"There!" Nisa started going to the left, she kept jumping from building on building until she descended in a gap between two buildings, and she now found herself in an alley "I'm sure, the call came from this place"

"And you aren't wrong" said a new voice making the Heroine of Justice turn to face a woman wearing a brown robe, she couldn't see her face but she could observe part of her white long hair, and a part of her white fair skin, she was sat on the ground, and to her side was a sheathed Nodachi.

Something smelled fishy for our Heroine "…In what can I help you?"

The robed person stared at her for a moment before realizing something "Is that a handcuff?" asked the woman pointing at her right hand that effectively, had a handcuff tied to it

"Yeah, what's about it?"

"…Are you pure of heart?"

"Of course I am!" answered Nisa on fire

The woman grabbed the Nodachi that was besides her and stood up, making the Heroine enter a defensive stance, the woman grabbed the hilt that had three little bells tied to it, and took one "Would you mind in shaking this by the rope?"

"…Sure" answered Nisa grabbing said object, she took the bell and swung it a little making the bell make a lot of noise

"Impressive, you are just what I was looking for" the Heroine of Justice returned her the bell, which she tied again to the Nodachi's hilt, and took the weapon with both hands while taking an offensive stance "Do you mind if I test out what you can do?"

"Actually, I DO mind, I don't attack citizens unless they are villains doing evil stuff"

A smile appeared on the face of the robed woman "Attacking you without your consent, makes me a bad guy?"

Nisa put took an offensive stance as well, both of her arms covering her face, and her right leg raised "Have in consideration I am not nice with villains, I'll beat them and deliver them to Justice"

"Do you want to know something interesting" started the woman "you have never punched anyone or anything ever since you appeared…It raises a few question as to why you haven't used your fists?"

"…" Nisa was in silence but soon found her answer "And you are going to fight with your weapon sheathed?"

"I do not unsheathed it unless it is either fully necessary, or if I simply want to kill my opponent, and a FLAT girl like you doesn't fit in any of those two"

A vein popped in Nisa's forehead as she gave the woman a death glare "Forget putting you in jail, this became personal!"

"So be it, show me what you can do, Heroine of Justice! Brace yourself!"

Both launch towards each other…and their Showdown began.

* * *

In a garage where there was everything to forge almost every type of weapon, a woman wearing a metallic mask was lowering a platform carrying a metal object into water well once it did a great screen of smoke covered the place.

""Cough" "Cough" "Cough" well, I think it's done" said the woman taking off the mask, showing her to be S-Sha "Now all I need to do is connect it to the system and see if it works, but first, let's wait for this thing to cool down"

She walked away from her garage and went into a clean room where she took a cone and filled it with water that was in the gallon of water in the room.

She drank it and threw the cone into a trash can near the place, she sighed and stretched a little "This has been a good way to kill time I should tell K-Sha that they'll be ready for tomorrow"

She returned to the garage where unexpectedly someone was waiting for her

"…" S-Sha was silent

"…" The other person was silent as well

The woman looked at this man (she assumed he was a guy), he was wearing a red robe with the #1 in the chest, and couldn't make any facial recognition "…Who are you?"

"My name is #1, a pleasure to meet you"

"…What are you doing here?

"I thought about informing you about something interesting, S-Sha" answered the man "I know E-Sha's location"

The woman remained the same, showing complete calmness, while on the inside all her emotions were raging one on another "Name your price"

"In two weeks I think it is, the Lastation parliament will make the Tech Expo, I need to test out a few toys I want to present, I want you to go the location I have put in this USB" he showed her an USB that he put on the floor "Don't think you can do this alone, you'll require a minimum a five participants, only one of them can be of Lastation"

"…Got it"

"Also, I would recommend you a girl called Purple, I think she has a good potential to help you. Tell her and her party about this, there's a video in the USB that will encourage them to help you" he started walking away "See ya in a week, member of Gold Third" he walked besides her and simply left.

"!" S-Sha didn't bother to chase him, someone with enough to connection to discover she is part of Gold Third means he is not an idiot that would enter into a place like this with no way to defend himself.

More importantly, she picked up the USB drive and stared at it for a while, after a minute or two she grabbed her cellphone and dialed K-Sha

 _"_ _Hello, in what can I help you, S-Sha?"_

"Have you lost your trick with your machine guns?"

 _"_ _No, I still know how to aim and fire machine guns, shotguns, handguns, snipers-_

"Good…in a week, we're killing someone"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IF HAS TURNED LEVEL 29**

 **COMPA HAS TURNED LEVEL 24**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IF HAS LEARNT AGL BOOST**

 **IF HAS LEARNT FIRE FIST**

 **COMPA HAS LEARNT FENCE OF AID**

 **COMPA HAS LEARNT COMPA'S LOVE ATTACK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PARTY HAS OBTAINED BOOKS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAVE GAME?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE SAVED**


	18. Arc2: Chapter 7

**And I was finally able to make update, for those wondering why this took more time to be updated, considering that lately I've been making update quiet often well, I was having some vacations, the problem is that they have ended and I'm back to making a weekly update, saying that let's begin to review the reviews!**

 **Kagamirror: I'm in your situation (please Compa make non-corrupted Arfoire at least DLC!) but well, I really can't say if that lady is her or not since it would be spoiler for both sides of the answer, we still share the same feeling for G.G and believe me sometimes it hurts me to write their scenes but what can I do about it? The thing about Purple is in this chapter.**

 **Jerzu: They had those books and much more related to topic books, but yeah they seem kind of meant for them, yes killing someone (that's what she said not me) and I can't answer that last question since it's spoiler but I'll just say that it may be the best part of this arc (from my point of view)**

 **A.S. M.F: and I sinceresly don't have any (SLASH) MISSED! Okay, thanks it's always enjoyable to read simple stuff like this, and don't worry I'll keep trying for all entrances to be as good as that one.**

 **Yuhitsu: sorry I simply love to destroy the hopes of my readers with either a simple change or a dramatic plot twist.**

 **Important message that you can skip and nothing will happen: Pairings have already been decided**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE LOADED**

In an office, a girl with lilac hair wearing a white and purple hoodie is sat in a desk reading what can be assumed to be an important document, once she finished reading it, she drew a letter **N** at the bottom of the sheet.

"And ready, I think I finished for today" said the girl standing up and stretching, she walked away of the desk and went to the door but before leaving she turned to the left where there was a full-body mirror, she looked at herself and grinned "You did a good job, Neptune" she congratulated herself.

She left the office room and was now in a white and purple color room with a small table with small table stands, one pillow in each side, making it perfect for four people to sit here and play any game. She sat in the pillow closer to her, and then she lay on the floor.

The door at the other side of the room opened and a woman with white fair skin, long white hair entered the room, this woman is one Neptune knew really well, she made her way to the table and sat in the closest pillow to her, putting her at the opposite side of Neptune.

"Did you call me, Lady Purple Heart?"

"Yep, and I have some amazing news" replied Neptune standing up "I have unlocked my HDD!"

"Those are indeed amazing news!" said the woman amazed "Even though you are the second youngest you managed to unlock your HDD faster than the other three…perhaps your natural talent is what helped you to do it"

"Well, enough of that, you said you would give me a gift when I awaken my HDD so…give me give me" she was now acting like a little kid waiting to be reward

The woman extended her hand, and an object materialized in it. It was a little golden color sphere with a rope tied to it.

"…That's my gift?" asked Neptune disappointed

"It is, this is an empty bell that was blessed by the Former Goddess "Those that have pure heart will be able to make the empty bell sound if grabbed by the rope" that's what she told me, and as for me" she grabbed the bell by the rope and swung it making noise with it "I am obviously a pure hearted being"

Neptune now had shinning eyes, and looked like a kid that has just seen a big candy bar "Give me give me give me!"

"Here you have" the woman tossed the bell to Neptune, who had no problem in catching it, and started making a lot of noise with it.

"Thanks Arfie, you're the best!"

"I know I'm the best, and it is always nice to hear it from someone who's not me" said Arfoire smiling "Just don't play all day with it"

"Sure thing, mom" Neptune stopped moving, and started blushing at realizing she just said that "S-sorry, I didn't mean to call you mom"

"Its fine" Arfoire stood from her pillow and walked to Neptune's side before hugging her "If you want, you can call me like that"

"…" The lilac hair girl soon returned the hug "…Thanks, mom"

…

…

…

"I f cked up I f cked up I f cked up" Neptune was in panic, she hasn't slept for at least five days and she didn't care about it she was busy in other stuff "Please, make a sound!" she was swinging the bell Arfoire gave her the thing was that it wasn't making any noise.

 **GATHUNK**

The door was thrown down by Arfoire who entered the room glaring with rage at the Goddess.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"M-mom, l-listen I can explain-

Arfoire grabbed her by the collar and pulled her closer to her face, this was the first time Neptune had seen Arfoire with a power symbol in her eyes, she was furious.

"I leave for three years, and you go and pick up a fight with the other Goddesses?! In what were you thinking?!"

Neptune tried to answer her, but no words came out of her mouth, she was scared to give an honest answer.

"I-I…I'm…I'm sor-

"I didn't ask you to apologize!" exclaimed Arfoire lifting her from the ground "Why did you challenged all the other Goddesses and what is this thing of the Console War?! We both know I didn't raise you this way!"

"…raise me…? Yeah, you didn't raise me that way" Neptune's expression became an angered one "Because you didn't raise me! All you did was to give me a tutorial on how to rule a nation and then you left me on my own! You only visit me for three months every year, I can deal with that, we are four Goddesses and you want to keep an eye on us the same quantity of time so three months for everyone is fine…but what I can't deal with, is with you abandoning us for three years!"

Arfoire was taken back, she didn't expect Neptune to talk her back, and less with that topic "It can't be helped, I needed some vacations"

""some"? Do you call three years "some vacations"?!"

"I needed a break!"

"A break from what?!"

"A break from you!" Arfoire suddenly stopped being aggressive at realizing she just said those words, she looked at Neptune who was crying with an emotionless expression, she never thought Arfoire could ever say those words, she dropped Neptune as her hands were shaking.

"…A-a break from me?! F-fine then, you'll get a break from me, I Neptune exile you from this, my landmass!"

"N-Neptune please let me explain myse-

"SHUT UP! I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN!"

The ground shook for almost ten seconds before calming down, there was now a little crater in the room, and Neptune was lying in the middle of it with some red color liquid coming out of the right side of her head. It took her an entire minute to realize Arfoire had punched her all the way to the ground.

Arfoire started to calm down after that rage moment, she looked at her fist dripping some blood, then she looked at Neptune, then to her fist, then to the crater, and then, and then-

"N-No, I-I didn't mean to hit you"

"Ge out" mumbled Neptune standing up and barely managing to do it "GET OUT OF MY LANDMASS! I PURPLE HEART, OFFICIALLY EXILE YOU FROM PLANEPTUNE! And take this thing away with you!" Neptune threw her the bell that doesn't sound with her anymore.

"Neptune, please I'm sorry, let me- hold on, the bell didn't sound?!"

"GUARDS!"

In a flash of a moment two people entered the room.

"Lady Arfoire Lady Purple Heart, how can we- OH MY GOODNESS!" exclaimed one of the guards at seeing his Goddess standing in the middle of a crater that shouldn't be there, her clothes were bruised, and she looked like if someone had beaten her up also, her left eye was completely purple "Are you alright my Lady?!"

"Forget about me. I have exiled Arfoire from Planeptune make sure she leaves my Landmass, my Planeptune!" ordered Neptune gaining a nod from the two guards, the guard that asked hesitantly took Arfoire by one arm and the other took the other one, and together they dragged her out of the room.

Neptune gave Arfoire a last look, she was crying, just as Neptune is now ""Sob" Whatever, who needs her anyway?" asked Neptune with an angered tone as she walked to wards her office, once she was inside she closed the door and turned to the left to see her reflection in the mirror, she walked towards it and looked at herself crying "…hey buddy, you're alone? Don't worry" she places her hand on the mirror as her reflection did the same "I'm alone as well"

Slowly her legs started losing strength, and little by little she started descending until she finally fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry "Sob"…please come back…I promise I won't do it again "Sob"…I'm sorry mom, please forgive me…I'm sorry!" Her heart finally became pure again after crying herself out.

…

…

…

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

* * *

In the middle of a place filled with darkness, a lilac hair girl, whose name is Purple, is opening her eyes as she sat up.

She noticed a weird feeling of liquid on her face so she used her hands to clean it, when she finished she discovered that the liquid on her face were tears. She had been crying.

Purple wiped away the tears, and immediately remembered the dream he just had, which only helped in making her cry even more.

A figure slowly walked to her side, making the girl turn to see Purple Hear, wearing her Lost purple processor unit and not being a silhouette, kneeling down just to start cleaning her watery eyes "Just as I look better not being a silhouette, you look better with no tears in your face" said the Goddess with a soft and warm smile that gave a rather motherly feeling "…and ready all clean, do you want to continue where we left it yesterday?"

"…Yes"

Purple Heart sat in front of Purple and began talking "Today we're going to talk about the use of elemental magic now I have a question for you, how many elements can be used for magic?"

"Six. Fire, ice, wind, electricity…darkness and light" answered the lilac hair CPU

"Correct, and each Goddess has full control of an element. Black Heart uses fire magic, White Heart has an amazing knowledge of ice magic, Green Heart masters wind magic, and you are left with electricity" Purple rose her hand as she had a question "No, there isn't any Goddess whose natural element is light or darkness"

The lilac hair Goddess lowered her hand.

"Alright, let's begin with you summoning some lighting or electricity however you want to call it. First of all, watch" Purple Heart joined both hands fingers, making sure that the palms didn't make contact, and a moment later started separating them showing a line of electricity in-between them making them look connected to it.

She stood up and clapped her hands before separating them giving an awesome and beautiful spectacle of electricity emanating from one hand to the other, once again she clapped her hands and separated them, showing a blue sphere made of Purple Heart's electricity.

"This is something really basic, at least for us Goddesses, and you can use this thing to electrify and enemy or if your cellphone is dead you can use this to charge it, catch" she threw the sphere to Purple, who caught it with no problem "Important information, don't do that to a friend, you're holding it well because you are completely immune to electricity; also, Black Heart is immune to fire up to a certain point, White Heart has complete immunity to ice, and Green Heart's immunity is the weakest one"

"How weak is it?" asked Purple really curious

"So weak it can't even be considered she's immune to it, she's simply resistant to it" Purple Heart had a hand on her head and looked a little bit in pain "awesome, I'm having a headache…okay I'll be gone for a while, and when I come back you better be able to at least do the first part of the little show I gave you, begin with joining both index fingers, and increase it from there" Purple nodded a little nervous "Good, see you tomorrow"

The ground proceeded to suck her in…yeah she was literally devoured by the ground. Purple sat there, speechless at what just happened, she stood up and walked to the exact spot Purple Hear was, she knelt and the hand of the Goddess came out of the ground before the head did as well.

"Go and do what I told you, I'm going to be in my private place and I would honestly love if it remains private, see you tomorrow" giving a peace sign, she was sucked inside the ground, again.

The lilac hair Goddess took a seat and realized something, Purple Heart didn't tell her how to do it…meh that ain't a trouble for our heroine. She joined all the fingers of both hands together, mostly because she forgot which is the index finger, and separated them to see that nothing came out of them.

She did it again, same results, she repeated it…the same thing, one more time, another failure…but she continued trying it. Time after time, she kept failing, she even tried using the living energy but it didn't do anything at all, she tried it once again and failed but she isn't the type of person (or Goddess in this case) to give up easily.

Little Purple joined fingers again, and she started separating them…this time a thin line of electricity came out of her fingers, needless to say, Purple was happy, she finally made progress after who knows how much time to her, which in real time was about ten minutes.

On the distance, Purple Heart was seeing her with a smile on her face, she wanted to see the real potential she had, so she thought of lying to her of a headache when in reality she was waiting to see what she could do, and was amazed by it. Purple had summoned a bit of electricity without any knowledge of electric magic, she did that on her own, all she had to do was to see what Purple Heart did and copy her.

"I wasn't wrong, her natural talent is impressive…perhaps that's the kind of person she is"

In case you don't understand what she means with those words, I'm going to take the time to explain it to you. There are three kinds of people when it comes to everything: Those with natural talent, people born with the ability to do something. Those with inner potential, people capable to easily adapt and learn even though they weren't born with natural talent, they manage to easily obtain it. And lastly, those that are pure hard-work, people born without any of the other two but still manage to obtain the talent thanks to all the hard-work they have gone through. At the eyes of Purple Heart, Purple was probably a natural talent but she didn't want to reach any conclusion yet.

"Still, considering what she's going through…I can't let her recover her memories…if she remembers her past…she might…no, she **will** die"

* * *

Compa is currently opening the door t Chian's restaurant, which is unusually empty so she simply made her way to the back room where she found IF wearing the Bax gloves and hitting the punching bag with all her strength.

"Wow, you're doing great Miss IF, also sorry for arriving late, I stayed asleep" said Compa bowing

"…" the brunette simply kept hitting the bag

The nurse in training didn't get made for getting ignored, actually she was amazed at how much effort and with how much strength her party's leader was punching the bag, if that thing were to be a person, she would have broken a rib or two in the time that Compa has been there.

"Hey could someone help me?!" cried a voice that the nurse in training recognized as Chian.

She left the room and went to the front side of the restaurant where the blue hair woman was carrying a lot of bags filled with ingredients for different foods.

"Compa, nice timing, I came from getting the ingredients of this week, mind giving me a hand?"

Compa took all the things Chian was carrying without any effort at all.

"Thanks, you surely are stronger of what you look like, if a guy tries to do something to you I'm sure he'll regret it the moment you show him your strength anyways, is your friend busy? I was expecting her to be the first to come"

"She is punching the punching bag with everything she has" answered Compa happily however, this caused Chian's eyes to widened as she lightly pushed Compa out of her way and ran to the back room. The nurse in training put the bags on the ground and followed after her "W-what's wrong Miss Chian?"

"IF was punching the bag before I even left for the stuff, and if I'm correct she hasn't stopped hitting hit ever since I left to buy the groceries" explained the woman rushing into the back room, she spotted IF and ran to her side "Stop it!" Chian was now holding the brunette's arms with her own but the Guild member didn't stop, instead she started applying a greater force in her arms causing Chian's grip to weaken "Compa, slap her until she comes back to her senses!"

"O-okay!" the nurse in training proceeded to slap IF with all her strength making her face turn to the left and acquire a red mark of a hand in her cheek.

"…huh?" the brunette slowly returned her sight to the front where Compa was standing, realizing she had been hit by her "Why did you do that?"

Before she could answer her, Chian turned IF around and grabbed her by the shoulders "What hour is it?"

"S-seven thirty something"

"…It's almost 10:00AM" the brunette had a look of confusion, she wanted but Chian stopped holding her arms and grabbed her left wrist making her almost scream "what did you do to yourself?" she raised the wrist and blood started coming out of the glove "Compa! I'll go for some bandages, check her hands and use some healing spells on her, and when I come back you'll give me your diagnosis"

"Yes!"

Chian left the room as the nurse in training took off the gloves the brunette was wearing, under the gloves she was using bandages because in this sport you wear them, and because Chian told them to wear them under the gloves in order to not damage their hands that much…the entire knuckle zone was covered in red and dripping a liquid of the same color.

Compa gulped before taking off the bandages…that's an image she'll remember for a long time.

The woman came back with two sets of bandages "I'm back, what's your diagnosis?"

The nurse in training took the stuff Chian brought and started putting them to the Guild member, once she finished she returned her attention to the blue hair woman "My diagnosis…she broke her fists, and in a horrible way, I used some magic on her but she'll have to wear these for at least five days"

"…" IF was looking at the ground, she didn't realize the moment she broke her fists, she didn't feel the pain until Chian hold her wrist, she honestly didn't realize she was hurting her own body.

"What happened to you?" asked Chian "You aren't the type of person to lose control of your actions like that"

"…I met with her, with Black Heart" the Guild member looked up to see the two people with her, both of them were in shock "or more like…we found each other by coincidence"

 **Three hours ago**

IF was walking through the streets of Lastation, she had gotten up a little earlier than usual, the reason is that she received a message from K-Sha saying that the weapons they ordered were ready and would arrive at twelve o clock in case of not a few minutes late so she wanted to warm up a bit because she wanted to take a quest the moment she receives her weapon, she wanted to repay Chian for all she has done for them.

The brunette was also thinking in how to combine her new abilities with her new weapons…and by thinking I mean that she was in her own world, ignoring completely the real world, this obviously caused her to bump into someone, fortunately neither she nor the other person fell.

"Sorry I wasn't seeing where I was-…Y-you?!" her heart almost stopped at seeing the face of Black Heart in her human form in front of her 'WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?!' wondered the brunette, she was in panic and had to get out of this situation.

""You?"" asked Black Heart "Have we met before?"

'S-she forgot me? Good!' "N-no, I simply confused you for another person, whatever I'm sorry for bumping into you, well goodbye" IF turned around and started walking away hoping that the Goddess didn't do anything to her.

The Guild member stopped walking when she felt Black Heart's hand on her shoulder, she closed her eyes imagining the next set of events that could happen, sure she had gotten stronger but she was still nowhere near the level of this CPU.

"Good morning, I apologize as well for bumping into you, I had gone somewhere and I was returning back home but I was too busy thinking about that, that I didn't pay any real attention to the road I was walking" Black Heart politely apologized without bowing "Don't worry, Neptune is still sleeping"

"!"

"As to you, I was actually looking for you two, man I didn't recognize you, you have grown from the you that fought me back then, still I would suggest you to abandon her, dying for a Goddess you don't even worship is a pathetic and vainly lose" stated the CPU with a serious tone "Do us a favor and leave my landmass once the next one gets close enough for people to go there, but if we meet again in battlefield I will not only kill you, I will show you the consequences of picking the wrong answer, so don't do something stupid, IF Mamoru"

The brunette's eyes widened and she was left frozen on the spot.

"Surprised? There exists something called internet, cases of lost children, cases of kids that escaped their homes, cases of kids seen in dungeons, with some free time and patience everyone could have found out about you" IF didn't want to turn around, her back was saying that she was secure, calmed and everything that is synonym of that while her face shows insecurity, fear, and other stuff "Trust me, you'll either abandon or betray her sooner or later, that's just the kind of person you are, right?"

"…"

""Sigh" Listen just, try to not mess up, I'll have a free ticket for you to go to Lowee and from there you'll go to Planeptune, and ready, you and I never met. Tell the same to Compa" Black Heart walked passed her without turning around "…You don't lie to anyone, I could always tell how nervous and scared you were, leave now before you finish abandoning Neptune in the middle of a battle" with those words she simply left

 **Back to present**

"I see, whatever it is, I'm simply glad she didn't hurt you there" said Chian wiping some sweat that came out of her forehead.

"But, why were you punching the bag so strong?" Compa's question was good, while IF did explain she met with Black Heart she never told them the reason of her obvious anger.

"Because of what she told me, that I would abandon and betray Purple"

The nurse in training smiled a bit "You don't have to worry, she was just trying to scare you with those words, Miss Mamoru"

"Don't call me by that name!" exclaimed the brunette making Compa back away a little "I have no connections with that name anymore I am simply IF, nothing more nothing less! And you're wrong Compa, those words were actually true, that's what pisses me off!" she tried to hit to punching bag again but was immediately held back by Chian.

"Miss Ma- Miss IF, what do you mean?" she easily understood those words, but she didn't want to believe them

"It's something I have, one time when I was still a rookie, me and a friend went on a quest that was meant to be simple but on the road a white whale found us and fought us, we were just rookies what were we supposed to do against an S-Class monster!? I abandoned my partner, luckily she was able to escape but, she had to be hospitalized, when she recovered, she didn't look me at the face…she simply…"

 _"_ _I found a new partner, one I can actually trust my back to"_

"I'm scared of dying okay! If things get too dangerous I call off the mission and I try to make sure everyone flees with me, but it doesn't change the fact that I fear death more than I should, damn it I'm sure you are more brave than me in that aspect Compa"

IF started crying, she wasn't lying to anyone she was always scared of death, she can't put her life on the line to save someone if the chances for her dying are high, she is weak, the reason why she acts so cocky and sure is because she wants to believe she can always win, not make the same mistakes from the past but, it's never easy to overcome a fear.

She knew Black Heart didn't lie, she probably knew about that incident making her aware of IF's coward nature so she decided to use those words to scare her, if she didn't scare her then the fear of what she might do to her own party would be enough to scare her.

IF wanted to deny it, she wanted to say she would never abandon her party, but those words would be empty, she wanted to deny it so badly that she looked at the punching bag and pictured Black Heart, she started unleashing her rage in it, that's what truly happened. Neither of the girls needed more explaining on the brunette's behalf to understand how she made herself those wounds.

Compa asked Chian to move, and when she did, the nurse in training hugged IF from behind "You must have gone through a lot, don't worry if you need to, I'll listen to everything. I promise I won't judge you for what you did"

"Y-you…promise…?"

"Yes!"

The two girls spent the next two hours talking about IF's past after she joined the Guild, something that caught Chian off guard but was still cool with it, actually she had a lot of respect for Guild members, after that chat, IF started falling asleep and her head was now laid on Compa's lap, she felt like if she had taken something off of her, something that was bothering her for a lot of time.

"Compa, has anyone told you that you are an angel fallen from the sky?"

"Once, when I found a dog on the street and I helped it, washed it and even fed it until its owner came in contact with me and it went back to its home, the owner had a kid that called me "Miss Angel"" said the nurse in training with a bright smile

"I see" the brunette was happy, she was never able to tell anyone about her mistakes after she became a Guild member, and it made her feel wonderful when she was able to talk knowing Compa wouldn't judge her "Thanks, I feel like I took a great weight off of me" she stood up and looked at her fist "I swear for my pride, that I will never betray or abandon this party and will give my life if necessary for all of us and whoever dares to join us in the future, if someone else joins us"

The nurse in training walked to her side "You will not give your life because we're all going to make it to the end alive!"

IF smiled, she felt free from something, that's when she realized something "Crap, our weapons must have arrived by now"

"You will go back to the inn. I will go to get them" said Compa with a "serious" tone "You need to rest as your nurse I order you to rest!"

"…Fine, I'll do it. Call me if anything happens"

"I will"

* * *

Compa is opening the door of the weapon's store where she was supposed to pick the weapons she ordered and pay for them.

"Hello is anyone here?" called the nurse in training hoping to be heard

"Coming!" a humanoid with blue skin wearing only a swimsuit and with the head of a doogo appeared in front of Compa "Hello, how can I help you today?"

"…Kyaaahhh!" Compa was honestly scared in the sense that she didn't expect something like…this to attend her

"Doogo man what have I told you about wearing your uniform when attending clients!?" asked K-Sha appearing behind the doogo man and pulling him by one of his ears

"Sorry~"

"Go to the personal room and put the uniform! Sorry for that…Oh, you're the one that ordered the weapons, right?" asked the teenager at which Compa nodded slowly "Mind coming with me?"

"No, but where are we going?"

"…My boss wants to talk with you" replied K-Sha a bit nervous, the two girls made their way to the back of the store where there was a door with a sign that said "ONLY EMPLOYEES" the teenager opened the door showing S-Sha wearing her usual attire sat in the couch of the room "S-Sha, she's here to pick the weapons, how much is it going to be?"

"Hey, K-Sha told me you have a friend called Purple, is she here, in Lastation?" asked the woman gaining another nod from the nurse in training "I'll give them to you for free with one condition, you, Purple and your other friend will come here tomorrow, at this hour, there's something I have to show you"

"B-but Pur-Pur is resting at the hospital"

"I see, when she recovers you bring her, but it must be in less than a week, got it?"

"Y-Yes!"

S-Sha walked to the table in front of the couch and took out four rings from there two were white colored while the others were browned color "Are you the one that requested for the syringes?"

"I requested a syringe not more than one"

"…seriously?"

"I told you!" exclaimed K-Sha with some anger

"Whatever" she tossed the white rings to Compa, who reluctantly put them on, one in each hand's ringer finger "Now think about grabbing a hold of your weapon"

The nurse in training closed her eyes and suddenly she felt herself grabbing something, she opened her eyes and saw two white colored syringes that had the size of a sable, each one was being hold by a black hilt that could resemble the hilt of a Gatling gun, it even had a button on the upper side of it, but what amazed her was the incredible light weight they had. She looked as if she were carrying to Gatling guns just that instead of that it were two syringes.

"A syringe that can be used for both melee and fire, push the button at the top and they'll turn into machine guns with amazing light recoil, you'll feel like if you were just pushing a button while those things will turn into living machine guns, their bullets are made from your stamina and while it doesn't require that much, you really won't feel it still, be careful, last thing is that by just stabbing the weapon it'll automatically inject whatever it has, weather is a really dangerous poison or a great potion" explained the woman recovering her breath from talking too much "If you have any question just call me"

"They are amazing, thank you I'll be sure to bring all my team once Pur-Pur recovers!" thanked Compa bowing, she then imagined them disappearing and as she did, the weapons de-materialized, she had gotten a good game, she took the other two rings, which were the ones belonging to IF and left.

S-Sha smiled a bit "With this, we'll be able to do what this #1 told me"

"Boss~ just how many of our resources you used on making these weapons?" asked K-Sha with a scary smile

"About half of them"

The teenager smacked S-Sha's head and then pulled her down to the ground where she sat above her and started pulling her hair "Don't you know we're in need of resources as well?!"

"Not interested" this only made K-Sha's pulling stronger "it hurts, could you please stop doing it?"

"Not until you are interest!"

'We're going to be here for a looooooong time' thought the woman as she knew where this would lead to.

* * *

It was nighttime in Lastation, defensive spheres where everywhere in buildings, houses, and Guild members along with adventurers were taking down all monsters that dared to spawn in the city…but our story won't take place in there.

In one of Lastation's many hospitals, a young (?) lilac hair CPU is sleeping, an oxygen mask on her face, and a lot of cables connected to her body in order to have her vital signs. She was breathing in and out…until her eyes started to open, she stared into the ceiling for about five minutes before fully regaining consciousness.

Slowly she took off the oxygen mask and started breathing regularly.

-It took you an eternity to wake up-

Purple smiled at hearing Orange's voice, she honestly had missed it. She quietly took off the cables in her body making the machines around her make an eternal beep but she simply stood up and disconnected them in order to shut them up.

The Goddess started moving her arms up and down slowly, as if she were testing herself out, she grinned and looked outside the window where she could see the Landmass's Basilicom.

Currently in that place, the Goddess Black Heart is walking through the halls carrying a cup of coffee taking a sip every now and then.

"Coffee I missed you so much~" said the CPU in a childish tone "I don't care if I'm sleepy or not, it's always a good time to drink a bit of it"

She was about to enter her office but stopped all of sudden.

"It must be around…1:00AM I think I'll drink this coffee and then I'll sleep on the couch that is in here…hehehehe" she opened the door and stopped out cold, her sleepy expression was replaced with a serious one when she saw someone inside of her office.

"Yo, Noire"

"…Yo, Neptune"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAVE FILE?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE LOADED**


	19. ARC2: Chapter 8

**Shadic here with a new chapter which please allow me to say a few stuff, first of all I have some bad news. Next week I won't be able to make an update due to the fact that my test period has begun and I need to study.**

 **Also, I am currently as happy as a kid that sees their favorite show because we have reached 5K visits. I honestly don't have words to describe how happy I felt when I saw this, the only thing I can do is to keep writing for you so please, stay with me until the end. Thank you for reading Hyperdimension Purple (^_^)**

 **Let's start with reviewing the reviews**

 **Kagamirror: Don't worry I actually enjoy reading long reviews like yours, of course if you want to make them shorter then I can't do anything about it but by no means should this be a reason to apologize, the more you write the more you have to tell us weather it is something good or bad it always helps. And my props go to...the final scene from last chapter...who am I kidding? You got the props right.**

 **A.S F.M: Well I do like to make some plot twists that nobody expects so thank you on remarking that, I always try to make things similar to that.**

 **Yuhitsu: answering the first question...because I thought it would be funny sight to see, the second question would be yes, the third one is spoiler, the fourth one is in this chapter, and the last one is because you are curious. And curious people always have questions...either that or you are confused...I hope it's the first one.**

 **Jerzu: Man, I really can't make any review out of this review except that some of your questions will be answered in this episode**

 **Okay enough filler, let's get started**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE LOADED**

"Yo, Noire"

"…Yo, Neptune"

A vein almost popped out of the lilac hair girl's forehead "My name is Purple!"

Now that Black Heart, A.K.A Noire, took a look at Purple she realized that the girl was wearing bandages on both of her hands, and a hospital gown meaning that she wasn't wearing anything else below that thing…she tried to hide the fact she was embarrassed by taking a sip to her coffee.

"What do you want, and how did you get in here?" asked the raven hair girl taking another sip to her drink 'Delicious~' thought the raven hair girl as Purple pointed at the window besides Black Heart's desk and Noire saw it opened "…That explains a lot, and how did you get from the hospital to this place, and "yo"?"

"I dug my way out, and that's how you greeted me when we met, so me-…I thought about doing it as well" answered the lilac hair CPU…now that Noire thought about it, she had dirt on her gown, face and hands…well the bandages covering her hands "And me…"Cough" and I came here to punch you for hurting my friends!"

"…" Noire stared at her with a poker face making sure to have understood her answers.

"…" Purple's expression was a serious one.

"…" Noire took another sip at her glorious coffee before talking "Ehm…sure, go ahead" she rose her right hand and placed it in front of her "I'll give you a free hit to my hand, after that I want you out of my Basilicom"

"Thanks" Purple's body started glowing in a blue tone, her hair added a whitish tone to her natural lilac, her eyes gained a power symbol and some sparks of electricity started coming out of her body "You asked me why was I so weak…this is my answer to you! Superior Mode!"

"…" Noire analyzed briefly what was in front of her, and took another sip to her drink "You look as if you could barely move, is it the first time you use it?"

"Pysi-…Physically speaking, yes" she had done it before but inside her mind, in that world filled with darkness, she remembered Purple Heart was the one that helped her to perfect it, and while it still had some flaws it didn't have as many as when she first had the idea of this state. Yes it's a state or a boost more than a transformation.

"I see…" the raven hair Goddess wondered the physically part but she decided to ignore it "Come at me at anytime"

With her signal Purple disappeared from the place she was leaving behind a blue blur of her while she was right in front of Noire, having moved as fast as a lighting Black Heart had some troubles catching up with her but in the end her senses were as developed as her fighting style as she was able to catch Purple with her eyes. The lilac hair CPU was in front of her, preparing to deliver an elbow blow to her hand.

'That isn't a punch!' thought Noire as she prepared to receive the elbow blow.

"Electro blow!" Purple gave Noire an elbow blow on her hand, the attack was filled with electricity and had an amazing impulse causing the damage to increase. She was sent back a few meters and all that travel instead of flying like normally happens her feet stayed on the ground, meaning that she was pushed back rather than the other thing.

"Not so bad" praised (?) Noire taking another sip at her coffee that was still on her left hand practically intact and no liquid fell out of the cup somehow…maybe plot convenience.

Purple fell on her knees panting as the electric aura around her started vanishing, her hair turned back to normal, and her eyes slowly returned to normal, she used all of her stamina. While in reality yeah she was horribly mad for the fact she hurt her friends, she did accomplish her promise, or at least she wanted to believe that, but the real reason she visited her was because she wanted to see the results of her training, and who better than the one who kicked your ass?

"Do…you mean "Pant" those words…?" the lilac hair Goddess was still catching her breath.

"Yes, you almost stun my hand, ALMOST"

"Well" Purple did something Noire never expected her to do "that's fine for now" she smiled it wasn't a smirk, grin or anything like that. It was a smile, and not a common one, this one represents the results of the efforts that someone has done for a certain thing, and was completely satisfied with what happened.

She looked satisfied, relieved, an image Black Heart had never seen in Neptune…but, this person just said her name is Purple, perhaps the amnesia caused Neptune to be erased and then be replaced with this new person…no, that would be too good to be true, maybe she was remembering her Goddess name but for any reason skipped the Heart and she remained with only the first part which is Purple. That made sense because that's what happened.

"You did what you wanted to do, now leave before I do like I'm supposed to kill you" another sip to her coffee.

"Sure, hey me…I don't know what I did to you but…I'm sorry! I want to-

"Stop it" interrupted Noire with a dark expression "I don't want to hear an apology from Purple, and I'll want it less if you don't even know what you're apologizing for"

"B-but me-

"Just, get out"

Purple started walking away, slowly as she was still kind of tired, and eventually she reached the window from where she came from "Me-…I have no intentions of fighting you in the future, me wants- AAAHHH!" she put both of her hands on her head, it wasn't a screaming of pain, it was frustration "Don't use "me" use "I"! Why is lenguage so hard!?"

"It's "language""

"Thanks" the lilac hair CPU frowned "I want to make things right with you and everyone I hurt…" the image of Arfoire passed for her head as she said that last part "…I want to leave the past behind and move forward of course, after we both apologize one to another"

"…It must be nice to have amnesia, to not remember your past, to not remember your sins. Shamefully I do not have amnesia as I remember every single thing you did to me, it's too late for apologies. Five. Millenniums. Too. Late."

Purple looked down at the floor "I know" her voice started to sound weak, and some sniffling could be heard from her side "I know it's too late but I still want to do this! I honestly don't want to fight anyone!"

"…If you don't want to fight then, leave. I think your visit has lasted more of what it should have"

The lilac hair Goddess sighed before…jumping through the opened window. The raven hair Goddess made her way there to see what Purple was planning to do, I mean from her point of view she can't be the most intelligent person but she should have enough sanity to know that jumping from a window that is located at least 50 feet away from the ground all the way down…is a little suicidal.

She saw her falling in vertical position, her eyes were closed and she appeared to be focusing on something as her arms were crossed. She opened her eyes, and a dark and blue platform appeared on her feet.

"Skywalk" she jumped in it to the front gaining altitude and another one was summoned on her feet before starting to lose that altitude, she jumped in it to the front gaining distance and height. She was "jumping in the air"

"Shouldn't it be called sky-jump?" wondered Noire as Purple left her sight from all the distance she travelled "So, you summoned the platforms we use in HDD to travel in the air without the need to transform eh? That's actually kind of intelligent my doubt is how did she summon them?"

As far as Black Heart remembers, the CPUs had the capability to create platform with the intention of getting a boost in speed when flying but she had never seen any of the others being able to summon them without the need of HDD, this obviously caught her attention.

The raven hair Goddess tried to take another sip at her coffee, trying because she had already drank it all "What a shame, I didn't manage to enjoy it at its maximum" she put her cup on the desk and sat on her chair "Is this a lie of Neptune, or a truth from Purple?… Well one thing is for sure…I need an assistant!"

She wanted to stand up but the coffee was the only thing keeping her on her feet "Seriously, how come all the nations but Lastation have an oracle? Tomorrow I'm getting either an oracle or an assistant because I want to sleep the same day I wake up"

Ever since she started working she had so much work that she woke up one day and didn't sleep until she finished which she did at the first hours of morning of the next day, she may "like" to work but even she has her limits.

Noire went back to think of Purple "If that person there really meant what she said then, she seriously doesn't want to remember her past, man she would hate herself to death" she fell asleep on her chair with a smirk on her face.

* * *

IF and Compa were currently running at full speed both headed to Lastation's hospital, it wasn't too long ago that they received a call from there saying that Purple had finally awoken.

They arrived and rushed to the reception area where one of the workers kindly greet them "Good morning, how can I help you?"

"Is Purple from room #03 allowed to receive visits?" the brunette was nervous, if she wasn't ready to have visits then it meant that she was still in bad shape.

"Let me check…" the worker started typing on the computer looking for information "…Actually, she can't receive visits" both girls looked at the ground in disappointment and nervousness "Because she was discharged already, and should be making her way here"

The girls started hearing footsteps, they turned to the direction the sound was coming from and found Purple wearing a white shirt with the words "CPU of pride: Lady Black Heart" on the chest and an image of said Goddess just below the words, a purple color pants, black shoes, her two D-Pad clips, and bandages on both hands. She was smiling and waving at them.

Compa and IF stared at her as if they had seen a ghost, one they really wanted to see, one they really missed. It didn't take long before the nurse in training ran and tackle Purple to the ground with a bear hug, the lilac hair Goddess took a moment to realize she was pinned on the ground with Compa hugging her and crying on her chest, and so she returned the hug making the nurse in training to give her light hits on her back.

"Miss IF told me what you did "Sob" you are an idiot! You could've died!" her voice was weak and barely understandable but the CPU was able to understand it.

She undid the hug, grabbed Compa's right hand and she placed it on her chest "Do you feel it? Do you feel my heart beating?" thanks to her lack of…Compa was able to feel it so she nodded "Me is-…I am alive, you are alive, we are all alive, that's all that mater, right?" Compa was starting to get her words "I could have died, but I didn't. Sure, now I have a permanent mark but hey, you can't deny it looks cool"

Purple started wiping Compa's tears from her face "…and ready, just as I look better smiling, you look better with no tears in your face" she smiled again, this time the nurse's heart skipped a beat, she was seeing her friend but a part of her felt as if she was looking at her grandpa, she hugged her again, this time tighter. She wanted to make Purple feel safe as the nurse of the team but, for some reason Purple was the one making her feel safe.

The Goddess started caressing Compa's hair with one hand while the other continued hugging her "Me promise-…I promise I won't die, and in exchange neither of you will. We will reach the end together"

IF stared at them and left out a sigh of relief "Girls I hate to be the one to break the mood but we have work to do"

"work?"

"T-that's right, today we were going to take some quests from Miss Chian" stated the nurse in training standing up and giving a hand to Purple to stand up.

"If that's the case then let's- WOAH! What happened to you?!" asked Purple seeing both of IF's hands covered in bandages, just like her own hands.

"Oh, don't worry about it, I'll be fine as long as I don't punch anything"

Purple had a look of worry but decided that it was fine "Alright I'll believe you, if you say it then it must be tru" Compa quickly corrected her and she nodded with a hint of red in her cheeks "True*…but could we first buy some clothes, I don't feel really comfortable with these ones"

And so they left the hospital.

The protagonist trio had just left a clothes shop with Purple now wearing a black sleeveless shirt and of top of it a black jacket with Lastation's logo on the back and an L shaped zipper, black color pants along with black and white color shoes, on her head her usual D-Pad clips.

"Pur-Pur, what do you have in there?" asked Compa pointing at a little bag that her friend was carrying.

"A gift for you two, bought with my own money" for those wondering from where she got the money is kind of simple but we won't enter into those details until later "Since you two are always helping me and buying my stuff, I thought about buying you something" she dug into the bag and took out a black headband with a C logo in it "For my best friend, Compa"

The nurse in training grabbed it with amazed eyes "Wow, thank you Pur-Pur it's amazing!" she immediately put it on, and ready now she was wearing it.

The Goddess now grabbed a cellphone protector ad handed it to IF.

The brunette took a closer look at it, it was dark brown, it was universal (basically fits into a lot of cellphones that have a similar structure, they exist in real life), and on the back part had written "Purple+Compa+IF=Protagonist trio" it seemed childish, probably it was, but it surely felt nice to receive a gift from someone "Thanks Purple"

"You're welcome, Iffy" it was now she realized she said that.

"Iffy?" wondered the Guild member, confused at the sudden nickname.

"Um…well…" Purple didn't know what to answer her I mean she could be honest and say she heard it from a young Neptune in a dream (?) because she knows it'll sound weird and will raise question she doesn't want to answer because she doesn't even know the answer.

"Whatever, if you want to call me like that then do it, I don't really have a problem" said Iffy with a smile 'Don't. You. Begin'…it appears I made a mistake, sorry. Said IF with a smile

"Really, you gave me the impression that you would be against it" this time it was Compa the one wondering things.

"Yeah, normally but I think I should start being nicer to her after all…she saved our lives without thinking twice about losing hers" there was a moment of silence between the three, the brunette decided it was time to do what they needed to do. She pulled out her newest cellphone and put it inside the protector, she proceeded to turn it on and went to the messages section where she read the quests Chian gave them "Alright lighten up, we have work to do. First of all we have to go to a store of a friend of Chian and pick up some stuff, the second thing we have is an undercover mission in Avenir."

Compa had a confused expression "Why did she give us that quest?"

"First of all, Avenir is the strongest company in Lastation, they have so much force and money they could match the Basilicom in both things, they are so famous and popular that a lot of companies have broken because their clients are only buying Avenir made stuff. Chian wants us to see if we can get any information or idea on what they want to create for Lastation's tech expo, which is a competition between the companies of this Landmass in order to create the best artifact of the topic given, this year's topic is weaponry or war support. Our mission is to try to discover what they'll create" explained the brunette.

"I say we divide" both girls turned to Purple "It'll take too much time to do both things together however if we divide we can finish today"

The Guild member put a hand on her chin and started thinking "Sounds logical besides…you definitely aren't made for undercover missions. Okay, I know what to do" she took out one of her many cellphones and handed it to Purple "Compa and I will take the mission related to Avenir while you will go to the place Chian has requested, I will send you the things you need to get by message and if you can't read just call me, I'm the only contact it has" just in case of anything, she taught her how to make calls "Okay, all of us understand what to do?"

"Yes!" replied the nurse in training

"Purple!" answered the Goddess with a thumb up, she placed the Guild member's cellphone in one of her pants pockets "Which direction?"

"That one" she pointed with her finger to the north "you have to complete a dungeon before getting to the place that is the only inconvenient also, if you feel like you need to transform call me and ask me for permission. We still don't know what limits you have in that form, and if your body will be able to take it all in besides, it'll be bad if someone watches you do that…eh?!" she stopped pointing as she stared at her partner with a surprised stare.

"W-what's wrong, Miss IF?" asked the nurse in training

"P-P-Purple, when did you turn level 42?" The CPU simply giggled a little at her question.

"Good luck you two" she gave a few steps back and then she gave a light jump making a platform appear on her feet "Skywalk" she jumped in it high and to the front, another one appeared as she started losing altitude, and it continued until she was officially out of the humans sights.

"…" IF stared at the skies where Purple was supposed to be

"…" Compa did the same "Guess she learnt a few tricks huh"

"You know what, I don't want to say anything anymore, let's just go"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN EXTRA SCENE HAS BEEN UNLOCKED**

 **.**

 **DO YOU WANT TO SEE IT?**

 **.**

 **PLAYING EXTRA SCENE**

In Lastation's streets a person with short silver hair was walking through the place carrying a suitcase, this person is wearing a black shirt above a white T-Shirt along with black shorts, this person also has a tired expression and certainly looks like she just had the worse day of her life…and yes, I said SHE.

She walked into a building with different apartments and made herself to one of the first floor and from one of her shorts pockets she pulled out a key that she used to open the door "I'm home!"

"Oh my, you arrived kind of earlier what happened?" asked a woman that looks like her with the exception that older and had more feminine appearance than the other one.

"The company broke, we were all fired" replied the younger woman throwing the suitcase and laying on a couch "Just a few weeks away from the expo, all we did was in vain" she was certainly holding her breath to try to keep whatever formality she had left.

"Kei, as your mother you know I'm worried about you, ever since you graduated from college all you've done is push yourself, don't you think you should use this chance to take a break?"

"Mom, I'm already twenty five and I still live with you. I had a plan that would put me in the highest of the highest but, all of it has failed thanks to Avenir" replied Kei groaning. She was tired, she graduated two years ago and thanks to that company she has been fired along with all the other members of all the companies she has been a lot of times.

"Come on, why don't you eat? I was preparing something for lunch" offered Kei's mom.

"I have no time to lose eating" she stretched and grabbed a T.V controller from the table in front of her and turned it on "I have to see if someone by chance is offering a job through the news channel, since none of us buy the newspaper"

 _"_ _And now with some news for those that have always wanted to work in the Basilicom, today is your lucky day. Lady Black Heart has posted a announcement saying that she is looking for an oracle, and for those that don't know what that is, she is basically looking for a secretary"_ a window appeared next to the reporter giving the news, and the mail of a Basilicom staff member appeared in it _"Those interested please send your information to this mail, and as always be careful with strangers faking this mail, an official stamp will be sent with an answer of weather you were accepted or not"_

"…" well, this was perhaps too convenient but the channel is an official one so there's no way they would broadcast a fake new like this one.

Kei stood from her place and went to her room that is a plain square room with a bed, and a desk nothing more and nothing less. She went to the desk and opened her laptop, quickly wrote what was needed and sent the information to the mail that she saw on T.V, she opened a new tab and started looking for other jobs in case she wasn't accepted.

 **CLING**

And her laptop just made the noise it normally makes when it receives a message, it couldn't be that right? I mean she sent that thing like three minutes ago. She checked her mail and saw one notification, a new message from that same mail. She gulped before opening it.

 _"_ _Kei Jinguji, I the Great Black Heart have read your message and was astonished by it, you put the necessary information, and added the correct type, you graduated with the highest score of all your classmates, you have documents of all the areas a secretary should have while not omitting the others, you have caught my attention. I hire you as Lastation's oracle, come as fast as you can with this message printed"_ at the end of the thing was Lastation's official sign, along with her official sign.

This wasn't a joke she quickly connected her laptop to the printer and printed the thing. She took it and ran out of her room "Mom, I have to leave!"

"Sure thing, just don't forget to call if you're going to be late"

"I won't!" she left her house in such a speed that a certain blue hedgehog would certainly admit it's good, she was running through the streets of the city with all her speed, she still couldn't believe this was real, while she would normally smile and take a nice walk to the place, this situation was different.

She was going to work for her Goddess, and as an oracle no less, she would finally be able to move to a different department and not live with her parents anymore because believe me, when you make a life plan that is supposed to get you to a high place in little time, and suddenly fails because of an external factor, it ruins everything she had planned.

Even someone as cold headed as her can be surprised with an unexpected fail in her plans that made her lose the rhythm of her actions.

But if this was real, she would be able to go back to the top where she should have been since the beginning. That and because she admired her Goddess, now this can be easily considered normal but her case wasn't that normal.

Black Heart was this woman's idol, her life and reason to exist, she heard from ancient rumors that her CPU was born without any natural talent or potential at all.

Her Goddess reached the place she is right now through hard work and nothing else. She went to be the weakest out of the four, up to the point of being called pride itself, all the CPUs were described and named as something.

Green Heart was named as the Goddess of elegancy, White Heart was as the Goddess of knowledge, Purple Heart was named as the Goddess of strength, and Black Heart was named as the Goddess of pride.

When she was younger, Kei had a problem, well she had two problems…no, she should have at least four…okay, she had a lot of troubles, first of all the fact that she has troubles socializing with people, second of all her super high grades that always made her seem like the nerd of the class, her boyish appearance and often being confused as a guy.

But when she heard about her Goddess's past, about the fact she didn't have talent for almost anything related to battle and that by pure hard work she had been able to go to the level of the other CPUs, she was never taken seriously but when she showed them the meaning of all her hard work, they started calling her the Goddess of pride due to her attitude and new power.

If her Goddess could go from zero to everything so she can, that's when she stopped caring about her low quantity of friends and what about others said about her, instead she focused it all in getting better, in improving and learning.

She got the best scholarships for junior high, high school, and college. She used her free time to study and create her life plan, this attitude made her parents worry about their only child to grow without socializing, that's when they told her to study something that will at least not depart her from people.

She chose the career of deal maker as her intelligence always allowed her to get a good deal but that also managed to make her cocky attitude to be born and before realizing it she was someone that would only talk of work and about her successes and murmur about how she could have changed her mistakes, all of it without losing her cool head.

And now, all that work would finally be worth, she was going to work hand to hand with her Goddess the same one that gave her the strength to be on her current path.

A cool headed, reasonable, intelligent, patient, and prideful leader, that's who Lady Black Heart was for Kei, of course she'll never say anything of that as she needs to keep her pride up, she tried to be like her Goddess so much she eventually turned into a human representation of her and well, here she is now, in front of the Basilicom.

"Good day citizen, how can we help you?" asked one of the guards in the entrance, Kei simply handed him the printed message "I see, please this way"

Kei followed the staff member inside the building and into the elevator that they took until they reached the top floor they stepped down and made their way to the office of Lady Black Heart.

' .GOODNESS! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS FINALLY HAPPENING! Should I ask her for an autograph or a picture?! No, no keep you head cool, don't lose it Kei, you don't want to leave a bad impression to your Goddess' thought the woman as she looked two doors closed, the guard bowing before leaving.

This was it, so many years of her life for this moment, she couldn't screw it up "Hello, my name is Kei Jin- No, she already knows my name…Good day, Kei reporting to-…too childish" she was muttering, taking a step back and forth, she was so nervous it was getting hard to keep her head cool.

"Stop, just be yourself" she ordered to herself and no one else, she didn't want her idol to see a kid trying to imitate her she wanted her idol to see and meet someone worth trusting and worth hiring.

She opened the door and was expected to be greeted by the sight of her Goddess working while drinking some tea in a really fancy way. Instead, she found her CPU asleep and snoring on the desk of the room.

'…' Kei approached her and called her name "Lady Black Heart"

"…" she received no response at all.

"My lady, it's me Kei Jinguji, my Lady are you hearing me?"

"…"

She looked to the side of her and found what can be only described as a mountain of papers she gulped and turned to see the mentally beaten up Goddess in dreamland, a small smile forming in her lips.

She wanted to carry her to her bed but she saw a little note near the sleeping Goddess "Never lay down" Kei was confused by this little note, she had heard rumors that her Goddess hadn't sleep on a bed or anything that didn't have something she could use to stay with her back in vertical.

She didn't understand it all but she thought that it was maybe a challenge to prove her strength, but she still felt the need to put her in another place, she quietly moved the chair recharging the sleeping Goddess in it, and took off her shirt and placed it on top of her as a blanket, Kei decided to turn her attention to the big pile of things in front of her.

* * *

"…Eh?" Noire groaned while opening her eyes "I fell asleep" mumbled the raven hair girl "awesome, and I had just found the person to become my oracle, I bet that the moment she saw me sleeping she…" the view in front of Noire was the one of Kei sleeping on the ground, she was using her shirt as a blanket, and the pile of papers were on the exact opposite side they originally were.

She took one of them and saw it was filled, this woman just did all her paperwork, and she didn't bother in waking her up or placing her on her bed as she should sleep in but doesn't.

A smile formed on the Goddess's lips as she carried the sleeping woman in bridal style to a guest room in the same floor, she placed her there along with her black shirt in the bed, and covered her with blankets.

"Welcome aboard, Kei Jinguji. Oracle of Lastation"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE PARTY HAS SPLIT**

 **.**

 **CHOOSE A STORY:**

 **HUMANS UNDERCOVER MISSION**

 **-OR-**

 **GODDESS SOLO ADVENTURE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hello first I wanted to say something else and it's that I kind of ran out of ideas for the end of this chapter and this suddenly came up, I was going to bring the existence of Kei but I wasn't planning to do it this soon, anyways tell me which path do you want to see first. The human story or the CPU story, obviously you can vote by leaving a review, and in case of tie I'll toss a coin to the sky and then it'll be a thing of luck...let's hope we don't reach that thing, anyways the voting ends in seven days starting the moment this thing is updated.**

 **One last thing, did any of you ever noticed that I never described Compa wearing her usual black color headband or did you realize it? Something I'm just curious, and I am not lying about it, in chapter one I never said she wore that accessory.**

 **And that's all I have to say, see you in two weeks.**


	20. Voting results and something else

**Hello there, Shadic's here and well before we begin I have to make a few advises first of all, the next chapter will be Purple's spotlight as the voting ended up in 3-0 so that's it, also since I didn't want to upload a chapter only making that little advice I wrote what is important information for the next chapter but before we begin all you know what happens...and if you don't...well...time to review the reviews!**

 **DavianThule19: VOTE FOR GODDESS ROUTE. Thanks for enjoying my story I'll try to keep it up, no Plutia can't do that Purple did because of all the training Purple Heart gave her, but I agree with that yikes, she would be level 99 in only three days which would be a "run for your lives!" lastly thanks for answering last chapter's question, I knew more than one would have your answer but oh well only you decided to answer it anyways thanks for that ;).**

 **Kagamirror: the name itself is a kind of reference to it but the transformation itself is more of a reference to Killua's Godspeed (Hunter X Hunter 2011) and effectively since it's a state she could use it even in HDD. Yes, Purple Heart gave her a few lessons, don't worry soon enough you'll have Nisa back in action, and don't worry Purple still has some tricks to show. VOTE FOR GODDESS ROUTE**

 **Decode9: VOTE FOR GODDESS ROUTE.**

 **A.S F.M: I was thinking more in Sanji (One Piece) when I wrote about the Skywalk but I decided to make it more logical in learning it by adding the platforms they use in HDD on the anime.**

 **Yuhitsu: First of all thanks for remarking those mistakes I seriously need to get an assis- "cough" a second hand to help me, all of that has been fixed thanks, the clothes were some free clothes that the hospital had, you know since her only shirt and jacket had a big slash and no one has send those to get sewed, and now about why no one question anything about Purple's speech.  
Noire: She hasn't been enough time with her to know about her way of speaking.  
Compa: She doesn't want to say anything because she is simply okay with knowing she is getting better so it's going to be a waste of time to ask her and besides none of those were a good moment to ask, she may be kind of hair headed but she's still aware of when is a good time to ask.  
IF: She stopped trying to make sense in what was happening a long time ago.**

* * *

"All right, let's see what's going on in here!" exclaimed G.G opening a door that lead into a room, where two people appeared to be training their bodies for battle and a third one was writing the results of it in a table with a pen.

"Boss, nice to see you here" #1 was the one writing the results.

Looking carefully at it the other two were women and each was doing a different exercise. The one that had blonde hair and a white suit was holding what appeared to be a giant tube with both of her hands and above her head, as if it were falling and she was the one making sure it didn't fall and destroy her head; the other one was a woman with silver hair carrying a giant sword and slashing the wall trying to cut it.

"How are our two workers doing?"

"Well…" he started to read what he has gotten of this exercise "Seems that the one we kidnapped first has been increasing her condition and will be able to go out soon"

G.G turned to the other woman that was sweating like crazy while making sure to not get squashed by the giant tube "And what is she doing?"

"Increasing her physical strength, at first I would put her to lift giant stuff but when I realized she was ready for the next phase I used that thing we had here" he took a brief moment to read better the results "I built that thing in order to destroy all failed inventions but she saw it and decided that she would use that to train"

"How much weight does that thing have?"

"Around three tons, and she has been asking me to increase it"

If anyone could see G.G's expression they would see nothing but a grin, this was going quite smoothly, and there was no way to ruin their day "Both of you!" the women turned to their way and realized G.G was standing there, the silver hair woman had a normal expression while the blonde one had an angry expression "You have a mission soon enough so get going"

"Yes!" the blonde woman pushed the tube so high it gave her time to move aside before being squashed, the ground in that zone shook from the impact of the tube to the ground and she started panting.

"As you say" the other one dropped the sword and moved in front of G.G "What is our mission exactly?"

The antagonist cleared their throat before speaking "It appears that the party has dissolved so I need you to deal with a half each one" the blonde woman arrived with the other two listening at what was happening while still glaring with hate at G.G "E-Sha, Peashy, are you ready for your first mission?"

"…Yes, we are"

* * *

 **Next chapter will be Goddess solo adventure, be ready for it and I have a little question for you my dear readers (sorry for always bothering with a question every now and then but it's because Iw want to know you better), up till now which has been your favorite character in this story?**


	21. ARC2: Chapter 9

**Why hello there, I know what you're thinking, why am I so handsome?**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Oh that's not what you're thinking? Okay I'll start being serious, I didn't update sooner because of some real world problems, I apologize, but I found the time to finally do it, don't worry next chapter should be (in theory) posted in time, having said that let's begin reviewing reviews.**

 **Decode9: Well, here it is the solo adventure with a rather good amount of action in it**

 **Jerzu: Thank you, one of the things that the Neptunia universe can forget to do is either do a character development or forget that they did one with certain character, and one of those two will appear now (not now but in this chapter...you get me)**

 **DavianThule19: Okay, nice votes.**

 **Now let's go with the results of the first fave character votation.**

 **1st place: a triple tie between Purple, IF and Neptune**

Purple: Hold on! When they wrote Neptune they must have meant me, right?

IF: Believe me the author completely knew it and decided to do this, out of that, I'm surprised to be in here.

Neptune: Obviously the protagonist of Protagonists would be here!

Purple: ...What's that thing in your head?

Neptune: My trusty worthy D-Pad clips, you have them, you know?

Purple: Well yes but-

IF: Hey, the time is off and we must begin with the chapter, and in the name of the author I thank everyone who voted on last chapter, and now we begin with this chapter

Neptune: Legally speaking I should be in first place since you and I are the same.

Purple: Yeah, but the author is taking us as different people when it comes to this thing, in the story it should be obvious I'm you

IF: ...Shadic, care to do anything about those two?

Neptune: MHMMMHHMHM (Who put tape in my mouth?!)

Purple: MHMHHMH (Same thing here!)

IF: Now then, let's begin.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOU HAVE CHOSEN:**

 **GODDESS SOLO MISSION**

Purple was currently jumping through the entire city she was in she was headed to a store in order to get some stuff for Chian. It sounds like an easy mission, and yet, she can't stop having a bad feeling, perhaps she was being too carefree I mean, there is people watching her and even some of them started taking a few photos, not like she noticed that last part.

What worries her is if Black Heart has noticed her, she may have grown stronger thanks to Purple Heart's training but she was still really far away from the Goddess with the strength of a demon, she can even bet that they haven't seen half of what she is capable to do.

She thinks like that because there's no way that someone like her could just do what Purple has seen of her. Purple Heart has told her about the Console War, a conflict in which the 4 Goddesses fought for supremacy and the tittle of True Goddess. Okay that was already bad enough; it appears that something happened to make the four of them despise each other.

The main problem is that apparently she was the main responsible, the spark that lighten up the fire, the bullet that made the kill, the-

Okay I think you get it by now, the problem was that she still has no idea of what exactly she did, when she asked Purple Heart about it she simply answered that her memories of that time were blurry.

She didn't realize she was already out of the city, she took one look behind to make sure Noire wasn't chasing her…and cool, she wasn't. After letting out a sigh of relief she continued jumping forwards in the platforms.

She could just go HDD and fly all the way, it would be faster, the thing is that there were two problems one of them being the promise between her and IF, and the second one is that if someone sees her and recognizes her as Purple Heart then it'll be from hard to impossible to keep hidden as a human, besides when the people of Planeptune start asking her to come back, she won't even notice the moment she's at the Basilicom doing…whatever CPUs are supposed to do.

Purple Heart also explained her that the Basilicoms are the places where Goddesses live and work, in other words it's their sanctuary, and one that is open to the public. She also received a few basic lessons from her HDD, there are four flying Landmasses in Gamindustri: Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox.

-Hey-

Purple was brought back to reality by Orange's call "Yes, what happens?"

-I've been meaning to ask this, how can you talk so fluently now?-

"Purple Heart taught me, whenever we were taking a rest she would help me practice and even give me some advices" explained the Goddess with a smile

-I see-

"You can?"

-It's an expression-

"Oh…" they both were silent for a while, they honestly didn't have a talking topic in hand…oh seems like our dear protagonist, that's been missing for five chapter at least, has found a topic "How do you think me- I would do against Noire?"

-Being honest, if she fought you with mercy, she would humiliate you. And if she were to go all out then you would be annihilated faster of what you can eat pudding, which is bad-

That name, the mention of that glorious food brought her mind to the skies. And yes, she did put attention to how bad she would do the thing is that she was honestly expecting something like that to be the case.

-Oh I forgot you haven't ate it in a long time, you should ask Compa to buy you some because I doubt that IF will let waste money like that-

She wanted to keep thinking in pudding, believe me she wanted to, but soon enough she reached the end of the Landmass, she descended carefully, giving a small jump making the platform disappear, fall a little and make another one to make sure she won't land straight forward in the ground. She repeated the process a few times before finally making contact with the ground she looked around the edge of the place and noticed a little Landmass with a mountain in it.

'Maybe it's there' thought Purple looking around to find one of the vehicles used to go from a small Landmass to the main one, she walked her way there and hopped on the car…but it didn't start moving…she waited for a little longer…and nothing happened.

-Um…maybe if you turned around you could see what's going on-

She did as instructed and found a little machine in there she got off the vehicle and made her way to that machine. It was filled with a few buttons, one of them was for making it go forth and back and the other ones must be in case of any malfunction…the problem is that she didn't know which was which.

Purple had a dumb look as she was deciding what button she will press, if she pushed the wrong one the car could explode. Okay that wasn't going to happen but that's about how nervous our little loli Goddess is right now.

-…Are you seriously doing this?-

"Yes, I need to go there and I need of this thing" answered the Goddess still undecided

-Can't you simply use skywalk to get to the other side?-

Purple blushed a little, she could have done that since the beginning but for some reason she felt the need to get down and do all this waste of time, still she couldn't be left as an idiot just like that "Of course I can, me-I was simply waiting to see if you could have reached this conclusion" she stated proud fully.

-You can't lie to me dumbass-

"I'm not a dumbass, I'm an idiot!" she exclaimed stomping on the ground…it took her around ten seconds to realize the words she used "…huh…"

-As I said before, you are an idiot-

The Goddess frowned and walked to the edge of the Landmass taking a look down, the clouds were the only visible thing, it must be a really looooooooong fall, she gulped and walked away gaining some distance between her and the edge.

She sprinted at the edge of the Landmass and once she arrived there, she jumped "Skywalk!" a platform appeared on her feet as she jumped in it all the way to the little Landmass, platform by platform.

-Couldn't you've just jumped there instead of making…you know what? I'm not going to question anymore-

"Thanks" she made her way to the giant Landmass, and in that time an idea crossed her head, couldn't she simply skip the dungeon?

She had the ability to fly using skywalk, that would save her the problems of facing monsters that could probably end her life, and even if that dungeon didn't have any though opponent it was still going to be a loss of time. She wanted to end this as soon as possible, the reason is simple she wants to eat!

She's been out for at least a week, and when she woke up she went to visit Black Heart and test out one of her new powers, and when she came back to the hospital she laid herself on the bed and waited for a nurse or a doctor or anyone to check on her, that didn't happen until seven of the morning, where all she was given was a sandwich and apple juice.

She enjoyed the meal, but it was too little for not having eaten anything in a long amount of time. So she wanted to do a quick run in this quest in order to eat anything Chian is nice enough to give her.

Compa told her all the nice thing she has done for her and IF so she thought that perhaps she could also spare her a pudding or something else.

-I have another question, from where did you get the money to buy your team those stuff?-

Purple put a hand on her chin and started remembering the place from where she took it…

* * *

"I'm tired" groaned Noire barely awake "I need coffee, but it'll be a pain to make it in my current state…I know I'll ask someone to buy it for me but it won't be cool if I force them to pay…I'll give them the money to buy me a coffee of course, from my personal savings" she stood from her chair and opened one of the drawers of her desk, the one where she keeps her money, and instead of her personal money she found a note.

 _If you don't mind, I'll be taking all your money to buy a gift to both IF and Compa this is your punishment for attacking us out of nowhere, leaving us in the hospital and leaving two permanent scars in my body. Love: Purple_ _J_

 _PS: I received helped while writing this._

…

…

…

"…SON OF A BIT-

* * *

"…I found it on the ground" she was sweat dropping but managed to create an excuse of it.

-You did?-

"…Yes"

-You found at least a thousand credits because I know you still have something with you, on the ground?-

"…No, I took them from Noire" admitted the Goddess feeling guilty for lying.

-Thought as much-

"Aren't you supposed to be with me all the time, how come you don't know?"

-I was taking a rest-

"Oh" and again, they stayed without any topic to talk about for a long amount of time, where there was an incredible amount of silence "…Beep~Beep~Beep~Beep~"

-Please no-

"Ok…Purp~Purp~Purp~Purp~Purp~Purp~Purple"

-Please author use a time-skip!-

* * *

-Wow, he really did listen to my prayer-

As orange says that, Purple has arrived to a little city above the mountain, it looks awfully a lot like Lastation in the sense that is grey and black, the Goddess took out the phone IF gave her and checked the message sent to her, and luckily it had the address of the place…the problem is that she doesn't know how to arrive.

Soon she notices as well that the people nearby are looking at her, maybe because she just descended from the sky using platforms, just saying.

Purple got near one of them "Do you know how to get here?"

The person took the cellphone and read the address "Sure, you go left and then right and the store should be up ahead. This is a really small town so even if you get lost you'll eventually find it"

"Thanks" she placed the phone on one of her pants bags and made her way to the store.

She arrived at the place and went inside to see a lot of mechanical things and at the bottom there was an old man taking care of the cash register.

"Hello little one, how can I help you today?" asked the man nicely

-Don't lose time, just ask what they told you to get and leave-

"Me- I came to pick stuff for a nice woman called Chian"

"Oh Chian sent you here, sure give me a moment" he went to the back of the store to get the materials.

Purple looked around the place, there were a lot of things she didn't know for what they could be used just as there were other screaming that they were for some weapon, she kept looking around until she heard a giggle behind her.

She turned around to see the image of two kids looking around the place, this was already kind of weird since you usually don't see ten year old children in a mechanic store, but it got weirder as those two looked exactly like the kid IF and Compa she saw on that dream (?)

"Are you sure we'll find something here?" asked the little Compa

"Of course, and once we find it and we install it in my cellphone we'll be able to make an unlimited amount of calls for free forever!" replied kid IF with a secure tone

Purple decided to get closer to them, see what was going on.

-Don't-

She ignored Orange and got closer to them.

-You don't want to do it-

She was right behind them, both of them really appeared to not have noticed her, she was about to put a hand on kid IF's shoulder.

-Please, trust me you don't want to do it-

"…"

"…" Purple took her hand back, turned around and walked away

-You picked the correct decision-

She immediately fell due to having trip with an object that was on the ground making a considerable loud **THUD** gaining the attention of the two kids.

-…I should've expected this to happen-

"Nep?"

"Nep-Nep?"

The CPU stood up now having attracted the attention of the children who were looking at her in awe.

"When did you become so big?" asked the little Compa

"Yeah, a while ago you were just from our size" agreed kid IF

Purple simply stared for a while before rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing something that didn't exist, the moment she stopped and saw to the front, she saw IF and Compa back to their normal height and clothing.

"Compa? Iffy?" Purple now was sure that her mind was playing tricks with her.

"Nep…why do you look as if you had seen a ghost?" the brunette was confused to her friend's expression "and what's with those clothes?"

"Where is your parka you always dress?" Compa was as confused as IF

-Stop talking to them!-

"M-me…I…" some stuff started entering her head, words she didn't know, feelings she didn't know about either, her head hurt she wanted it to stop however, it didn't at least until IF talked to her again.

"Well knowing you probably you'll probably say something meta and out of place like "Plot convenience" or something like that" she put a hand on Purple's shoulder and the Goddess's pain suddenly stop "Come on, we have to get back before the replacement notices we are gone"

Compa turned at her friend and started scolding her "Iffy, please stop calling Crostie a replacement! She has been a nice person ever since she started taking care of us"

-Leave them! Run! I don't care neither me nor Purple Heart but just talking to them!-

"Anyways, let's go Nep, after all you're the one carrying the money…which now I realize that was a great mistake" IF had a dull expression at this realization "Next time I'll give the money to Compa"

"…Hai!" Purple's expression suddenly turned to her happy mood face, she turned around and started walking to the register to buy whatever they had come to buy

"Nep-Nep, I forgot to tell you something" the Goddess turned around to see Compa painted in red in various spots of her body, and IF on the ground with a sword stabbed through her shoulder all the way to the other shoulder. Compa had tears on her eyes and a smile on her lips "I still believe in you"

Purple was about to scream out of fear, anger, loneliness, guilt…guilt? Why was she going to cry for feeling guilty? Why did she feel guilty? She didn't understand it, and that only scared her more.

She put both hands on top of her mouth so no one could hear her scream, but man didn't she let out a lot of energy with that cry.

"Miss?" the Goddess looked behind her to see the old man with a bag filled with the things that Chian needed "are you okay?"

Purple returned her glare to the front to see that both girls had vanished and in the places they stood were now two feathers, a white feather in the place Compa was, and a black one in the place IF was.

"Do you feel alright?"

"…" Purple took both hands away from her mouth and panted a little before turning to the old man and nodding "Sorry, I thought I saw something that isn't there" …that was a little bit more fluent of how she normally is.

"If you say so, here's what she requested me" the lilac hair Goddess walked to the table and picked up the bag she went to get "Man, I didn't think that kid would hire such a young girl"

"Do you have a…close relationshep with Chian?"

-"Relationship"-

"Sorry, relationship?"

"Yes, guess you could say I am a really close friend to her father and then I became her step-dad" answered the old man with a smile remembering the good times.

"Then what happened to her dad…could it be-

 **A)** **He abandoned her for a selfish reason**

 **B)** **He was arrested for something he didn't do**

 **C)** **He got stabbed by a blue hedgehog doing a spin-dash**

-What the- F-from where did those things come from?!-

The old man put a hand on his chin "I think that option C is the closest to what happened"

-HE CAN SEE IT?!-

"He died in a car accident when transporting materials for a new weapon his company was developing" the old man started explaining "after his funeral was held Chian's mother knew that it would be impossible for her to take care of Chian alone so I decided to help her by unofficially becoming her husband and Chian's new father"

"Unofficially?"

"I did that because I owed my life to that guy, but being honest I didn't love her woman so we decided to not make any official arrangement like a wedding or something like that" his smiled started disappearing but didn't finish to un-do "Of course her mother was the official owner of the company but since she didn't know of that we had to close. Time passed and eventually Chian decided to heredity the company of her dad and create the ultimate artifact he wanted to do, but she would do it on her own way. She changed the company's name to Passe and the rest is story"

"…You love her don't you?" the lilac hair Goddess had a smile on her lips "Even if you weren't her dad, you loved her just like the real one, and she loved you as she loved him, right?"

"That's correct" he recovered his smile and started to scratch the back of his head before yawning "Well, tell her that I say Hi, I'll take a quick nap besides today is supposed to be closed"

Purple understanding what was happening went to the store's entrance and grabbed the door "Thank you, suddenly me- I feel like, I understand Chian a little bit better"

"No need to thank me. Also, tell her that I wish her luck" The Goddess nodded before closing leaving "Chian, you found someone that really looks like you huh, when the moment comes I bet she'll choose her to be the wielder of that weapon…Chian will definitely choose her to wield the **Fang of Light** "

Outside of the store Purple walked her way through the town noticing that there was still a lot of light in the sky.

-It must be early still, maybe a little bit before 1PM-

'Yeah that may be right'

-I knew you would agree with me-

"Eh?" Purple was taken back by that she honestly didn't expect Orange to answer her thoughts.

-Surprised aren't you? Well I can also hear your thoughts so there wasn't any need for you to actually speak since the beginning-

'Why didn't you tell me?'

-I was waiting patiently to see how much time it would take you, nothing personal-

The Goddess thought about it and decided to ignore the fact that she is extremely slow for not having noticed this little quirk since the beginning…now that she took her time to think she noticed that she has a good set of quirks.

Immunity to electricity, the 32 bits abilities, Orange and Purple Heart, along with her natural talent and imagination

You wonder why I said imagination, don't worry one day you may find out.

-Let's go, we don't have all day-

Purple nodded and decided to try something out. She grabbed the bag and threw it into the air for this one to vanish, and a moment later the Goddess extended her hand making it appear in front of her.

-That's going so save us a problem, and raise some questions along the way-

She made the bag disappear one last time before jumping into the air and leaving the city using skywalk.

In the shadows of the city were two people watching Purple leave.

"Time for your act, Peashy"

"…Pea will do her best"

 **FLASH**

* * *

Purple finally made her way back to the Landmass and was still moving using her ability, in order to not waste so much time doing stupid stuff that she knows she'll do if she gets distracted, she is currently above the forest she travelled to go to that little town.

-I'm rather surprised to be honest I thought we would have a difficulty or two-

 **(INSERT HAJIME NO IPPO OST 22: DREAD)**

Purple and Orange suddenly felt a chill run down in their souls.

-And I regret opening my mouth, GET DOWN!-

She didn't even need to be instructed as she quickly fell to the ground and hid in the trees and bushes around the area, just in time to see Black Heart exploring the area from above, presumably looking for her.

"That little prick, who does she think she is?" muttered the Goddess with a face that only meant death to anyone who saw it "Taking away my coffee, when I find her I'll show her what it means to make me mad"

'I'm starting to regret taking that money' thought the lilac hair girl hoping to not be spot by Noire.

In the blink of an eye the white hair Goddess looked in the direction Purple was hiding and started to lower in order to check closely.

'Fuck!'

-No bad words!-

'Duck!'

-Not what I meant but it'll do-

Purple silently moved behind a tree about a few seconds before Black Heart landed in the ground and started taking looks from left to right and right to left, she would have left if it hadn't been because of something that had caught her attention, she walked near the tree Purple was hiding in and before spotting the lilac hair CPU she heard a growl behind her.

Noire turned around to find a Fenrir glaring at her.

"So you were the one that was giving a bad vibe huh, whatever I hope you don't mind being used as my stress releaser" she turned both of her hands into fists and her left arm lower itself to be in horizontal, and she started swinging it from left to right and vice versa.

The monster instead of charging forward looked deep into the Goddess's eyes for good three seconds before its entire body began to shake, its menacing glare vanished and turned into a scared one, the Fenrir started running away.

"I forgot to say it, I'll use you even if you do mind!" she chased after the creature attacking it at her heart's content without knowing that Purple was watching everything…for a moment she could swore that a horn had grown in her forehead, her face had nothing of what a Goddess should have.

 **A MINUTE LATER**

Noire could now be found with a grin of satisfaction on her face while walking away of…the remaining of what used to be a Fenrir "Well, if she isn't here then I guess that I'll just have to look in another place for her"

After taking some other looks around, Noire decided to look in another place and went flying really far away from where Purple is leaving a horrible trauma in the Goddess, one that wouldn't go away no matter how much she tried.

 **END OST**

-That was…horrible, not even monsters deserve what just happened-

Purple walked to the place where the…event took place and finally came to realize something, the pieces of the monster where still there, in other words, it was still alive (in order to avoid anything the current description of the Fenrir will not be mentioned by any means).

She summoned her cursed katana and gave the monster the gift of death, a single stab was enough to make the creature burst into data and vanish.

-She left it at less than a touch to kill? I mean not even a hit, but a touch, that's cruelty-

The lilac hair Goddess decided to make it back to Lastation on foot since she could be easily spotted from above by the Goddess of Lastation.

She kept walking and as she did she remembered what just took place, how Noire looked enjoyed by her actions towards the monster, and that grin that only meant death.

'I want to batle that…person?'

-Yes, and it's actually "battle" with double t-

Purple looked frightened to say at least, she surely was training to get her back one day but after seeing that she only wondered something. Did they seriously face each other in the console war?

And if they did, who won and how? Did Noire ever use any of what she just saw in battle? Can she be defeated?

She had hundreds of questions ready for Purple Heart for the next time they meet.

"Mhm" Purple started looking around

-What? Don't tell me you sense Noire again, I mean that music hasn't sounded, right?-

"No, me-I feel like there is someone…but…"

"I'M FALLING!" the Goddess looked up to see someone falling from the sky "HELP ME!"

Purple didn't waste time and calculated where she was going to fall, by seeing where she was going to land if she kept in a vertical fall, and acted quickly "32 Bits Mega Landing Pot!" a bed made out of pixels was summoned in the place she guessed the woman was going to land, she stepped away hoping that everything turned out correctly.

-Um…I don't know how to say this but…well…you calculated wrong-

Before the lilac hair Goddess could ask what Orange meant, the woman fell on her making the ground shake and the earth to crack a bit in the area they were.

"Wow, Pea is fine! Hurray!" exclaimed the woman which looking carefully had yellow hair, orange eyes, a big…pair of stuff, a one piece white suit with some dark blue in it…also her orange eyes had a power symbol in them "Now" she started to look around while remaining sit in the ground "Where is her?"

 **(Non-recognizable noises)**

"Eh?" the woman looked down to see poor Purple with her face in the ground completely defeated "Wow! A person grew out of my butt!"

-…Hey look, you might have found someone to rival your intelligence-

"Could you…please move" mumbled the Goddess making the woman step aside "Thank you" the bed she created vanished as she stood up as well "I'm fine"

"…" the woman looked at her for a moment before realizing something "Hey, I know you"

"Really, from where do you know me?"

"You let Ploot sleep in your lap"

Purple deadpan as she tried to remember seeing her during a time she gave someone the chance to sleep in her lap…she remembered letting a kid do it in Planeptune's Basilicom however, she never saw her, and a moment later she noticed something, her voice was similar to that blonde hair kid.

If Purple remembered correctly then her name is "P-Ko?"

-Not even close!-

"Pea's name is Peashy!" exclaimed Peashy stomping on the ground until she realized something "But…right now Pea's name is Yellow Heart"

"…Are you really that kid?!" the Goddess barely put any attention at the last part as she came to realize the huge change that happened from the her she met a week and something ago to the current one

"I was surprised as well, I grew up in a moment, they said it was called HDD or something like that" her expression became an angered one at remembering the person that did this to her "They gave me a rock called CPU memory and forced me to ate it after Pea had been given the chance to…help"

'Could it be similar to the CPU cores we have?'

-They are the CPU cores you have Histoire must have confused the name as she said that she BELIEVED that's how they were called, and shouldn't you be more focused on something else?!-

'Like what?'

-What is she doing here?-

Purple made an "oh" expression and faced Peashy with a brief smile "And what brings you here?"

"…Pea came to…" she suddenly looked down at the ground "…to…"

 _"_ _If you manage to cause her a game over for good, I'll set you and your family free"_

She raised her head and stared at Purple with determination "Pea came here to kill you"

"…Eh?" it was so out of the blue that the Goddess had a hard time making sure she heard right "M-I think I misunderstod you"

-"Misunderstood"-

"Sorry, I misunderstood you"

"Pea. Came. To. Kill. You…got it?" now she had a goofy face

"Oh…do I get a choice?" asked Purple as from Yellow Heart's gloves three light blades from each glove "I think it's a no" the Goddess also readied herself for what was going to happen 'Orange, think you can analyze her and give me strategies?'

-That's what I always do, dummy-

'I'm not a dummy, I'm an idiot' she blushed as she thought that

-Focus on what's in front of you, I'll do all I can to support you, now summon your weapon and prepare to fight-

Purple's face acquired a smirk as she knew what to answer Orange 'Sorry, but I want to see what I can do with only my fists, kicks and magic' she proceeded to take a fighting stance similar to a certain legendary alien who saved his planet multiple times from a lot of aliens, monsters, gods, androids, beings from different dimensions, and has a rival who is a prince.

-We are getting killed, definitely-

 **WARNING SHOWDOWN HAS BEGUN**

Purple broke her stance and clapped her hands before separating them showing a good amount of electricity emanating from one hand to the other one, Yellow Heart looked in amazement at the spectacle the lilac hair Goddess was giving.

"Electro Bolt!" she clapped hands again this time aiming at Peashy making all the electricity to be fired at her, the yellow hair CPU was only pushed back a little at the attack that hit her, Purple dashed at her enemy and delivered her an uppercut followed by a kick to the jaw, and a moment later she stepped back a little to see how good those blows did on her.

"That…didn't hurt, and if you don't plan on using weapons" Yellow Heart grinned as if she hadn't received any of those attacks and deactivated her claws "Pea neither" she sprinted intending to punch Purple who easily predicted from where she was going to be hit and put both arms in front of her torso ready to block the punch.

-Move out of the way!-

Purple gained a confused look but it was immediately replaced with fear as Peashy was about to give her an uppercut of her own, time started moving slower as she moved aside barely in time as the strike barely scratched her right cheek, opening it and causing some blood to drip out of it.

'That was going to rip my head off!' thought the Goddess putting a hand on her cheek to see there was some blood in it 'Orange, please say you have a plan!'

-I do, run. She has an extreme quantity of strength and resistance so the most probable thing is that you beat her when it comes to speed since she probably has only trained her brute strength, one more think don't block her attacks unless you want a bone broken, focus on dodging, giving a strike or two, run, and repeat, if possible lose her in the forest-

'Got it!' she mentally agreed and started running away hoping to be faster than her and losing her in the forest

"Hey come back here!" Yellow Heart started chasing the CPU, and as Orange predicted, Purple was faster than her.

After running for a while Purple looked behind to not see Peashy chasing her, she used this chance to climb into a tree hiding from her opponent who appeared shortly after however, instead of keep running she stopped all of sudden and started looking around.

-She can't see us so why is she staying in this place?-

Yellow Heart lowered and put her nose on the ground and started smelling the zone.

-You are joking, right?-

Peashy stood up and punched the tree Purple was in making it fall…no person fell or made a sound because of it.

Meanwhile in the tree next to the one that just fell was the Goddess panting as silently as she could.

-It appears that direct confrontation will be inevitable, use your dark awakening or that thing you created…superior mode!-

'No, dark awakening requires the best out of I-me, and using superior mode leaves me without the capability to use electricity for three minutes and it takes me ten minutes to re-enter into it again' explained Purple cooling down 'The question is, she found me by sniffing my trail?'

-Yes…that's the way she found you-

'huh?'

-…Kid listen, the reason why everyone but Purple Heart and me abandon you is-

Purple suddenly stopped hearing Orange's voice 'Orange?'

…

No answer came to her head "Orange" this time she actually called the voice inside of her head which was a horrible mistake.

Yellow Heart heard her speak and hit the tree she was in causing it to fall with Purple in it "Ouch!" the Goddess groaned and had time for nothing else as Peashy readied to strike her with a downfall punch to her head, her fist was mere centimeters away from Purple's head 'I'm dead' was her first and only thought.

 _"_ _Me promise-…I promise I won't die, and in exchange neither of you will. We will reach the end together"_

"Skywalk!" a platform appeared under her feet and pushed her all the way to another tree until her back hit with it 'Idiot you promised to survive so don't you dare to think that again!' she scolded herself mentally as she saw Peashy with her fist deep implanted on the ground, the CPU barely evaded death, again.

'Now's my chance' Purple put on her feet and ran at Yellow Heart punching her in the face…her opponent didn't even flinch.

Peashy took her fist out of the ground and glared at Purple who gulped immediately.

'Think Purple, think, just remember what Purple Heart has taught you' …shamefully she was in so much panic that she couldn't focus on starting a flashback 'Orange where are you?' she watched as from Yellow Heart's wrists the three claws re-appeared meaning that her opponent wanted to put an end to this 'that's not good…okay, think carefully what would you do if this was you vs Noire?'

The image of what she just saw Noire do re-entered her head, sending a chill throughout her entire existence.

'Alright not Noire, better…if this was you vs…Arfoire…I know!'

"Time to…die?" Peashy stopped at seeing Purple's expression, she looked confused? No, surprised would be more correct. Purple started turning her head to the right with Yellow Heart doing it as well 'what did she see?' Peashy completely turned her head to the right in order to see…just the forest 'There's nothing there?'

"Superior mode!"

Yellow Heart returned her attention to the front where Purple was already in front of her with her superior mode activated and about to give her an elbow blow 'Was Pea tricked?'

"Electro Blow!" at the speed of lightning she delivered her the best movement, and finisher, she currently has at her solar plexus sending her flying destroying three trees before finally stopping at the fourth one. Purple deactivated her superior mode and started panting "And Purple Heart said that "tricky glare" would never work, now it's time for my grand escape…Purple Dash!" she ran away hoping that this time she wouldn't get chased, but life (author/Shadic) is never nice.

In a flash of a moment Yellow Heart let out a battle cry and activated her wings as she flew at full speed at the Goddess "That hurt!"

"Duck, duck, duck, duck, duck! What do me- What do I do?!" screamed Purple adding speed to her feet 'I can't win without actually going HDD…the phone!' she reached her pockets and found said device given to her, she wasted zero time as she dialed her friend.

 _"_ _Hello, this is IF and if you're hearing this then it means I wasn't able to answer. Please leave a message or try again later"_

"…EH?!" she called her again and obtained the same results "DUCK!" Purple tried one more time with the same development.

"Got you!" Peashy grabbed Purple's jacket and pulled it with all her might causing the Goddess to be pulled as well into her torso where Yellow Heart put her right arm in her throat and started putting pressure into the grip.

'I can't…breathe" Purple tried to undo the grip by pulling her opponent's arm but it didn't even move a millimeter, she stomped on her foot and nothing happened, the Goddess tried about everything she had and yet, nothing worked.

She started losing consciousness, since she already used the superior mode once, her body wasn't able to enter into the dark awakening, and the time before the next superior mode hadn't arrived so a power-up wasn't saving her, using any 32 bit ability would most likely end in her being used as a meat-shield, and she was running out of time.

"Compa…Iffy…Purple Heart…help me!"

Yellow Heart noticed that the Goddess wasn't putting resistance anymore, she had also lowered her arms and she couldn't listen to her making any noise at all. Peashy dropped her to the ground where she fell face first and didn't move.

She kicked Purple and received no response from her part "…You're death" she looked at the Goddess and teared up "I'm sorry, but Pea had no choice. "Hic" It was you or mommy!" now she was crying, she fell to her knees and broke.

She didn't want this, she never wanted to hurt anyone however, she was told that if she succeeded in killing Purple, her family, including her, would be set free.

Peashy may be six years old but that didn't mean she didn't understand the concept of what a murder is like, half of the knowledge brought to her by her classmates that bullied her and the other half by her family that always told her to never do anything like that.

She made herself the idea of what would happen once Rei and Plutia were aware of what she did, at the beginning she thought she would get grounded but after using the CPU memory, her intelligence would receive a (light) boost, and she changed that scenario with another one, the moment they come to know what she did, they would hate her and look at her like nothing but a killer…but that was fine to her.

Ever since she has memory Rei has been there for her, she even stopped doing her heretic stuff in order to raise her properly, and the moment she turned five years old was about the time Rei had gone back to do those speeches on the streets that would usually end up with someone trying to beat her up.

Plutia was also there for her each time some kids would try to hurt her she would appear to protect her by literally switching who would get hit, there was even this one time where the kids of Plutia class tried to actually hurt her with a weapon and she appeared in time to help her sister, by the end of the day they were both beaten up but at least the bullies weren't left unharmed, that was the first time they were changed from school.

She practically owed her life to those two, and if in order to save them she must be hated by them, she will do it without hesitating.

Yellow Heart wiped off the tears from her face and materialized a cellphone, opened the camera function and took a photo of Purple's body. She stood up and opened the message app the phone had, looked in the contacts and found the one that said "G.G" she opened it and sent the photo.

She then turned around taking a last glance at Purple "I'm sorry"

 **BEEP**

The phone vibrated almost immediately, surprising the kid with body of adult, she checked what happened and saw a message from G.G

 _"_ _She's still alive"_

Peashy turned around and a blade was stabbed deep into her torso trespassing throughout her stomach and back, the weapon was a sword in a blueish color with sparkles coming out of it, and holding the hilt was Purple with a smirk, moments later Yellow Heart felt as if a lightning had hit her from all the electricity that suddenly started invading her body.

"Combination, "Play dead" along with "Electric blade"" she retrieved the sword and it soon turned into nothing but thin air, she then gave Peashy a roundhouse kick to her jaw and pulled her by the hair all the way to the ground.

"…What happened?" she looked up to see the CPU looking kind of worried, and of course she is I mean she didn't want to kill anyone and stabbing a sword helps to kill, so it was only natural she felt bad however, Peashy had no way of knowing what that expression meant "Not yet…Pea still…has to save…mommy and Ploot"

Purple's worry transformed into curiosity in a matter of seconds.

"Mommy and…Ploot need me" she stood up and the part of her body that was stabbed started glowing in a green color and Yellow Heart's eyes started showing a fire in that power symbol that only brighten more per second "And Pea will save them!"

Purple's eyes widened as she realized what Yellow Heart was about to do, she turned around and started running.

Peashy's body started glowing in a yellow color and soon, an explosion emanated from her body and destroyed everything surrounding her in at least a mile in all directions.

""Pant" "Pant" "Pant" "Pant"" Yellow Heart was trying to recover her breath as that attack had consumed everything out of her, and the fact a blade had been stabbed in her stomach didn't help like at all.

By this point she stopped caring at what her family would think of her and only cared and hoped that that explosion had done the job, she looked up expecting to see Purple's incinerated corpse in the middle of the blown up zone…and instead what she got was a giant half of sphere made out of pixels in the ground.

"32 bits mega shield!" the skill vanished showing Purple completely fine and without a single scratch from the explosion though she was panting because it required some good job to be able to keep a shield against all that fire power.

Without caring about how tired she was, Purple dashed at Yellow Heart and stood just in front of her, and started swinging her upper body from left to right and right to left, like a pendulum, increasing her speed as time passed.

"Goddess Roll!" her fists started sparkling with electricity before she started giving hooks to Peashy's jaw while still swinging like a pendulum from side to side.

Yellow Heart took in all the hits because she didn't have the energy to move or block the attacks anymore.

Purple continued beating the living…out of her until she decided to finish it by aiming a little higher and striking her face rather than her jaw, and pushed her all the way to the ground with that last punch.

 _"_ _During a match you can make a lot of mistakes but there is one that you must never do, run out of stamina"_

Yellow Heart's body hit the ground with a big thud.

 _"_ _The stamina doesn't only affect the use of your magic, it also affects your resistance, strength, defense, speed, durability and all the other physical aspects"_

Purple was now looking down at Peashy who was blankly staring at the sky, she was completely out cold.

 _"_ _Anyone who runs out of stamina is like a Fenrir without teeth or claws, and Goddesses aren't the exception"_

The Goddess raised her right arm in satisfaction. This showdown's victory belonged to her.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CPU CORES HAVE BEEN UPDATED INTO CPU MEMORIES**

 **PURPLE HAS OBTAINED BAG OF STUFF FOR CHIAN**

 **PURPLE HAS DEVELOPED FEAR FOR NOIRE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAVE GAME?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE SAVED**


	22. ARC2: Chapter 10

**I'm alive! I know I said that this chapter should have been posted around a week ago but I did say that it was in theory, as there have been a few nuisances in the real world, thank you for understanding or at least trying, I wanted to make this chapter a little longer but then I said that it was actually good so I left it the way it is, I hope you enjoy it, there shouldn't be more delays in the way I update so having said that let's start reviewing the reviews!**

 **A.S F.M: Almost achieved the ten...anyways I'm happy it at least got your nine**

 **DavianThule19: Small spoiler, maybe: believe me once you get to know the bad side of this Noire you'll rather have Iris Heart hear your thoughts all the time**

 **Kirigiriko: You're welcome for the reference, and yes Purple will obviously be able to fight them in the future but not any time soon, if you want an example let's say that Purple in HDD is kid Gohan at the time he met freezer and that the other CPUs in general are a full power freezer from Namek...basically, she still has a long way to go, and yes you manage to hit the jackpot, something indeed did happen to this Noire but of course talking about that would be spoiler, I am happy that you enjoyed the battle against Peashy and being honest as both writer and reader (and anime fan) I don't like seeing power-ups out of nowhere-**

Noire: Ultra instinct Goku?

 **...I hate you, and talking about that, yes I tried to put the HnI vibe at the ending with the beautiful reference to the Dempsey Roll, actually most attacks that Purple will obtain may be a reference to other animes, VOTE FOR REI.**

Rei: I really got a vote?...I got a vote!

Plutia: congratulations Mom

Peashy: Mommy is becoming popular!

Rei: Does that mean that people are forgiving what I did in Victory?

 **Security, get them out of here (loud screams of help in the background) Anyways thanks for your review, and also I know that it doesn't have anything to do with it but I also like Kirigiri, though personally I prefer Akane (from the second game)**

 **Yuhitsu: Well the ending of the battle was a reference to Ippo's Dempsey roll (from Hajime no Ippo) so it's normal that you get that vibe, and well I really can't talk about the other IF and Compa since you know it'll be spoiler, and I already explained why nobody questioned her way of talking so I think that's all.**

 **Wow, this was a really long AN, sorry guys but I like to answer your reviews without holding back (except for spoilers) so, without any more doubt, let's begin this chapter.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE LOADED**

-…What the…where am I?-

"So that's how you look like"

-P-Purple Heart?!-

"Yes"

-Then, am I inside of…the place you and Purple always meet?-

"Correct, and I have a few question for you, did she talk to those IF and Compa?"

-I-I tried to stop her but, the idiot finish doing it-

"…They were supposed to be in my private place, how did they enter the real world?"

-Have you not considered another possibility?-

"I'm all ears"

-What if…they aren't the ones of your private place? What if…they are…huh…you know-

"…I…don't want to believe that, I mean…they can't… people like them don't simply…appear out of the blue"

-Perhaps is that person's doing-

"…Yeah, maybe it's **her** …but is that possible?"

-You and I are the only evidence needed, want more evidence? Tell me who exactly are the CPU silhouettes and you'll have the answer-

""Sigh" I simply refuse to believe it. How did things end up like this?"

-You tell me, YOU were the one who was there, not me-

"Don't put the blame on me. I never wanted this"

-Really? February 4th of 2XX1-

"!"

-The day you-

"Stop, t-that was, I wasn't aware of-

-Not enough, February 8th of the same year-

"Shut up!"

-Want more? February 9th, same year-

"I never wanted to do that!"

-And I should believe you because?-

"…"

-That's what I thought-

"You finished making fun of me?"

-I could continue all day-

"Then I guess it's my turn. March 15th of XXX9"

-…Hey, for the record I…I…-

"Then how about we talk of the second incident?"

-That's going too far!-

"You can go too far but I can't?!"

-Alright you asked for it, maybe instead of dates I could give you names-

"Don't! Please anything but that!"

-Then calm down, if something were to happen to you it would also affect Purple, and that wouldn't help like at all-

"If you want to help her, don't tell her why did the other abandoned her, believe me they won't be satisfied if she doesn't find the answer herself"

-I get it, I won't say anything-

"…Sometimes I wonder if I could go back, and change everything"

-I wish the same. But, let's be honest, we're both sinners, and we both enjoyed doing the sin that brought us here-

"…I need some time alone, go back with Purple, she needs you"

-And this is the main reason why we don't talk, we both hate each other to death-

"Hey. In a contest, who made the greatest sin, you or I?"

-I think that it would be a tie-

"Looks like at least you admit it see you later"

"Goodbye, if you want to tell me something just tell the kid to give me the message-

"Yeah…I need to sleep" the ground sucked her into her private place

* * *

 **BACK IN THE REAL WORLD**

Purple stood there with her arm still in the air for a moment before falling to her knees panting, this battle consumed a lot of what she had including her use of superior mode, she would still have to wait at least another six minutes before using it again.

-Hey I'm back what ha-…nice-

"Thanks, where were you?"

-Purple Heart and I had a talk, which ended in us beating each other with insults about our pasts…beautiful moment-

Purple had a dull expression but nodded anyways.

The Goddess put on her feet and walked to Peashy's side as her body started glowing, the moment the light died the almighty Yellow Heart was gone and in her place was the little Peashy that Purple and her party met back in Planeptune.

 **PURPLE LEVEL UP**

Purple felt the power boost of the level up but gave no real importance to it.

The body of the kid was covered in bruises and a cut in her stomach area along with a red color liquid dripping from there. Purple got closer to her and opened her shirt showing the cut she had, she placed her hands above the place she stabbed her as they started to glow a bit "First Aid!" the cut started closing until it was completely sealed from the outside.

The Goddess looked at Peashy and started feeling guilty, sure she tried to kill her but that didn't mean that she was okay with simply beating the crap out of her not after…

 _"I'm sorry, but Pea had no choice "Hic" It was you or mommy!"_

That gave her all the answers she and Orange were looking for.

-Her family is being held hostage…obviously she would do anything to help them. Alright I understand the situation, let's get her to a hospital-

Purple nodded as she picked Peashy from the ground and placed her head above her shoulder feeling almost immediately a bite.

Peashy growled as she bit and gave punches with all her remaining strength, about nothing, to the Goddess "Pea…will…win…!"

"You lost already so please…stop fighting!" Purple had enough, she really doesn't mind fighting and killing monsters but she started to hate battling people like this, in a fight where the two battlers try to kill each other.

She realized about this way of thinking after she fought Noire, the two of them fought for someone's sake and one of them would triumph and achieve that goal, making that someone happy, but the loser would only bring sadness as they are dead and that someone will cry for their death. She somehow understood that feeling perfectly, nothing good comes out of killing, as if she had lost someone because she failed or because she won and made a lot of people sad. It was weird, when she gave it a thought the only logical thing she could reach would be Arfoire, another person from her past, or maybe-

 _"_ _I still believe in you"_

She didn't get it, what was that? Was that real? Was it fake? Was it a vision from the future? A memory from the past? Or was it just a bad dream?

She hated to not know the answer, and she will hate herself more if the answer isn't the bad dream.

Purple stopped thinking in that and only focused on something, getting Peashy to a hospital where they can properly treat her wounds, more specifically the stab she gave her.

Normally she would be more worried about Noire finding her because of the explosion that just happened but now that would actually make her a favor since she could use her speed to get her faster to the hospital…and yes, she believes Noire will agree to help her just like that.

Of course she knew that there was the little probability that the raven hair CPU may not appear so she was preparing to use skywalk however, instead of doing that she realized something ghastly…she was about to die.

The Goddess jumped to the right barely dodging the end of a dark purple color sword, it was emanating a dark mist that only showed death, and holding the hilt was a person wearing a red robe with the number 3 in the chest and back.

She was able to realize other stuff about this person, she was a girl because of her…you know, it wasn't that big or that small, most likely a C…and she was also a bit taller than her.

-Hold on, she wasn't there a moment ago!-

""Whistle" Nice reflexes you have there, now, would you be nice enough to give me that kid?"

-That voice…no, no, why?!-

"Mhm?" #3 felt something despicable and familiar inside Purple but she forgot it the moment the Goddess tighten her grip on the kid "…It's mean to leave someone in seen instead of answering you know?"

-Backwards now!-

She jumped backwards as instructed evading another blade with the exact same looks as the other one. The thing is that holding it was Purple Heart.

"Purple Heart? Why are you-

-She's a fake!-

The Goddess quickly moved to the left dodging the slash that the fake Purple Heart delivered her.

"Listen up, two things can happen: You give me the kid and we leave you alone, or" she snapped her fingers making a portal appear behind her and from there at least five fake Purple Hearts came out holding the exact same sword #3 was using "I can show you the power of a sword that grows stronger on each Goddess that it kills, or more specifically the power of the Gehaburn" she snapped her fingers, making all the fake Purple Hearts to aim their swords at Purple "Your answer?"

-I have good news and bad news, which do you want to hear first?-

'The bad ones'

-She's completely out of your league, if you want to imagine how tough she is then…imagine three Noires merged into one-

'What is merged?'

-…She is the equivalent to three Black Hearts-

'Oh…duck' Purple started to sweat, insecurity written all over her face, she was standing in front of someone who is three times the person that just left her a trauma, and that is never a good thing.

-And on the good news thanks to your level up I have been able to accelerate your recovery process. Superior mode is ready to be used again-

A grin formed on the CPU's lips "I choose option 3" her hair gained a withish tone as her body glowed in a blue tone and electricity sparkles emanated from her body "Escape!" Purple ran at the speed of lighting into the forest.

She ran for good 15 seconds before turning her head back to see #3 a step behind her along with the fake Purple Hearts "Wrong answer" the robed girl jumped on top of her back making the Goddess fall to the ground, her back was uncovered and anyone could easily stab it "Give back the kid, nothing good will come from you dying"

"No!"

"…As you wish, have fun with her" #3 place her right hand on Purple's head making sure she couldn't move, and at the same time the fakes started getting closer to her, and started kicking her with a grin in their faces at the same time they made sure to not hurt Peashy.

-This isn't good at all, let her have her, she tried to kill you so sure it'll be a pain later but it's better than dying here-

"No, if I let her go she'll suffer again" Purple didn't realize she spoke out loud gaining the attention of #3, who snapped her fingers again making the fakes stop hitting and kicking the Goddess.

-What do you mean by "She'll suffer again"?-

#3 now seemed confused she noticed that something from inside Purple bothered her however she still didn't realize what it was.

"In this battle I never saw joy or an anger that meant something evil, all me-I saw was sadness and regret, she doesn't want to do this, and when she mentioned her mommy I could confirm that she is being forced to act" some tears started falling from her eyes to the kid's hair "She is simply a victim, and I stabbed her, me cause her a mortal wound to then keep beating her…that's why I can't let her go, me doesn't want her to suffer more of what she already has, and if me dies protecting her then I won't care because…Isn't the job of a Goddess to protect those that can't defend themselves?!"

Peashy stopped doing any violent action towards the CPU and looked up to see her face, and what she saw left her wordless, she had a power symbol in her two eyes "…Lady…Purple Heart…?"

-Purple I know how you feel, believe me I do, but right now you can't save her life, at least not now-

The robed girl stared at the scene in front of her and decided to do a change of plans "Why don't you simply shut up **other me**?"

-!-

"I was wondering what was bothering me so much, stay quiet I'll give your new play-toy a deal, and you don't get a word in it" she snapped her fingers making a portal appear behind her, a moment later all the fakes started entering the portal one by one, leaving #3, Purple and Peashy behind "If you hand her over to me without making any more drama, I promise that I'll personally heal her wounds and that no one will punish her for today's loss, what do you say?"

"You promise?"

"Yes"

Purple stood up after #3 moved aside, the Goddess looked down at the kid that was now hugging her with a death grip, for more that Peashy wanted to stop embracing Purple she simply couldn't stop, she was in presence of her Goddess, in presence of the one that was supposed to protect her, and the third person to actually stand up for her, being the other two Rei and Plutia.

"Are you…real?"

"I'm sorry, if I had been in Planeptune, with my people then, you wouldn't be in this situation" the Goddess now embraced the kid as she lamented her decision "But, you don't have to worry anymore, just give me some time to become strong enough to save you"

The Goddess knelt and left Peashy on the ground, the kid broke the hug and raised her right hand's pinky finger "Promise me…promise you'll save mommy and Ploot!"

Purple rose her pinky and joined it with Peashy's "I promise to save you and your family"

"Time to go" #3 interrupted the scene sounding a little bit more serious than usual.

Peashy and Purple let go, and the kid walked into the portal, hesitant but sure that she would be fine, she only needs to trust in her Goddess. The robed person was about to enter the portal but a call interrupted her "Hey" she turned around and saw Purple looking straight into her "Thanks"

"…Don't thank me I simply did this because I have something for kids"

"Do you…look down at me?" she remembered the vision she had of her encounter with #3, and she wanted to make sure that the vision was real, and that it wasn't a dream.

"Right now, I do. Keep training both you and… **you** " she sounded disgusted at that last "you" obviously meant to Orange "and maybe one day I'll see you close to my level, hehehe let's see how you keep your promise" she giggled before entering the portal that closed immediately after she entered.

Purple remained looking at the place where the portal was for a while before turning around and walking away, now she made a promise that she would accomplish, and NOTHING would get in her way.

 **(INSERT NOIRE'S SCREAMS FROM ANIME EPISODE 6)**

Except for that, the Goddess quickly made her way to the center of the noise and found Noire screaming in the middle of the zone that Peashy blew up.

"W-WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" she was in so much panic "THIS IS ONE OF THE ONLY FORESTS LASTATION HAS! WHO DARED TO DO THIS?!"

 **(INSERT HNI OST: DREAD)**

A dark aura surrounded the raven hair Goddess as her eyes acquired the power symbol "when I find the responsible, I'll make sure they learn the meaning of pissing me off"

"…" Purple was hidden in the forest zone absolutely scared of what she was seeing, if she gets found she'll be executed at the moment.

-I know you have questions for me and I'll answer them, but for now let's just escape, I don't want to know what she'll do to us either-

Purple nodded at Orange's advice and started walking away slowly.

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

She looked at her pocket and found the cellphone IF gave her ringing and sounding like there was no tomorrow 'why now?'

She felt a hand being placed in her shoulder, she turned around and found Noire smiling as the ost started increasing in volume "Hey there Neptune, won't you happen to know what happened?"

One thing was for sure, she wasn't getting back in a single piece and she would need to see therapist in case she survived.

 **(OST END)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOU HAVE ENDED GODDESS SOLO ADVENTURE**

 **.**

 **PLAYING HUMAN'S UNDERCOVER MISSION**

 **AROUND AN HOUR BEFORE PURPLE VS PEASHY**

IF and Compa were in a forest, both of them had gone there because their client told them to meet with him near an abandoned fabric in that place.

"And if I'm correct he should be…" the brunette spotted two men in business suits "Here"

The men saw the girls and turned to face them, one of them appeared to be in his mid-twenties with brown hair, glasses and a brown business suit; the other one was more old, around his sixties, white hair (what remains of it) and a grey business suit.

"Good, both of you arrive sooner of what we agreed, surely enough you are better than the normal adventurer or…Guild member since they usually arrive five minutes late" said the brunette man "My name is Ganache, and this here is Singe. You can say he's my superior or boss"

"…" Singe simply stared at them as if he were analyzing them.

"Please forgive him he does that with everyone anyways, how about we begin?" he cleared his throat and began explaining "At the north of this place there is an abandoned fabric we're planning to destroy, and no we don't know what happened for it to close, however before doing that we want you to go in there and capture the boss monster residing there. If possible try to not damage it too much"

"There's a tiny little problem, we don't have any way to capture a monster, less a boss monster" stated IF.

"Don't worry we knew that since we really didn't specify you would need it" he took out a gun from his suit and handed it to the Guild member "This little guy has special bullets that on contact with the skin of whatever they hit will create a net that will consume the stamina of whoever or whatever is caught within it, just be careful because it only has three bullets"

"And what are you going to do with Mr. Monster?" asked the nurse in training with curiosity

"That information is classified!" replied Singe with a rather aggressive tone that made poor Compa take a step back.

"Now, now why don't we calm down Singe, she had curiosity and it would actually help them with their mission" Ganache calmed his superior down and turned to the girls "We'll be using its structure and its DNA, we believe the monster is a flying type so if possible try to not damage its wings" both girls nodded "Alright we'll leave it to you then, once you finish bring back the captured beast to this spot, there should be a team waiting for you here, also, don't kill it because it'll vanish but I'm sure you already knew that I mean it's basic knowledge"

"One more thing, if you kill the monster or waste the three shots you'll be immediately fired and we won't request you services ever again" Singe stated that in a really aggressive tone.

"Boss, please don't put that much pressure in them"

Singe's expression passed from serious to relatively angry "This is stupid, machines don't feel pressure like humans, we should have simply brought machines to do the job!"

Ganache sighed in a way that someone could understand he was used to hear him say that "Girls go ahead and do that, I'll have a little chat with him" they started walking to the north going where they were told to go, he waited a bit before sighing again "I know you are pissed off, believe me I am as well, we lost all our team in Lowee, you are not the only one who wants to murder someone"

"The extremists may have been pure violence but at least they helped by buying as much of our weapons as they could, when I find the responsible I'll make them wish to have never mess with our clients"

"That'll be for later, right now I need you to calm down. Remember we are in need of materials since a third part of our consumers are dead, being the other third parts Leanbox and Lastation" Ganache readjusted his glasses and took out his phone "For now let's simply keep playing as the nice leaders of Avenir, besides if things don't go as first planned we'll make sure to win time. Come on, we have other businesses" they walked away officially leaving the job to IF and Compa.

After five minutes of walking they found the abandoned factory Ganache was talking about.

"Let's go" instructed the brunette entering the place being followed by the nurse in training.

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE NEAR THEM**

"And activate!" a man using a red robe with the #1 in the chest and back pushed a button activating an antenna "Okay, with this Peashy should be able to work properly…seriously from where did the boss manage obtain so many CPU memories?"

* * *

 **BACK TO THE GIRLS**

The fabric design was simple enough, grey color on the walls, metal tiles on most parts of the floor, and in the other parts green herbs and plants growing, and something rarely seen in this journey. Monsters.

It wasn't filled with them or anything but the quantity wasn't low either.

"There are seven monsters in this zone" the brunette saw three viper looking creatures and four sphere floating machines 'The machines are all level 18 and the others are level 21' she nodded to herself "You take down those robots, I'll incinerate the others"

"Understood" Compa summoned her new syringes and aimed at two of the robotic beings as a thought entered her head "wait…how are you going to divide-

"Fire fist!" IF's right fist was turned on fire, without burning the bandages she was wearing, and she threw a punch against one of the monsters making the fire in her hand to be "fired" all the way to the creature, hurting it and angering it "Alright, my fire fist is now both melee and distance attack!"

The snake-like beings turned to the Guild member that immediately started running away, the monsters instead of giving a chase to her, spotted the nurse in training and were about to make their way to her but gunshots were heard as the monsters got hit by bullets prevenient from IF's handgun, while not being really hurt by that they still decided to chase her.

"Alright, let's test this thing out" IF took out from one of her coat's pockets two rings similar to the ones that Compa used to summon her syringes and put them on as they started to bright, the Guild member felt something tie to her wrists, it was light and familiar, and yet, new.

She turned around and the monsters were able to see the brunette wearing a bracelet and pointing it at them.

"Go!" from a little hole in the upper part of the bracelet needles were fired at the three monsters, the needles were all shot in bursts of three per shot, and three of those bursts were fired impaling the three monsters with three needles each one. IF stopped running allowing the creatures to get closer to her.

She smirked as the monsters were getting closer, 20 meters away from the brunette and she didn't move even a little bit, 10 meters away and they prepare to attack her with their poisoned teeth, 5 meters away…and they stopped moving.

Allow me to explain what just happened. IF requested S-Sha a weapon with the capability to leave any enemy exposed to any attack that she had. The woman only thought about one thing that could accomplish those expectative and it was to create needles that were a guaranteed paralysis. The effect variates depending on the number of needles stabbed into the target, one needle would take a full minute before doing effect, two of them would reduce the time to make it happen in twenty seconds and three would make the target paralyze in barely five seconds.

The cartridge has 50 needles fired in bursts of three, and the best part is that they re-create themselves using the stamina of the user, in this way she will never run out of munition permanently…unless she runs out of stamina.

Going back to the story, IF is walking away peacefully from the monsters before turning around while whistling a bit "The paralysis should be of around three minutes but, I'm here on business so let's end this shall we?" she started casting her usual but effective spell "Demonic Inferno!"

A fire tornado was summoned around the three viper-like monsters, a moment later the tornado vanished and the creatures blew into data and vanished as well.

"Seems that K-Sha's friend is a real genius, it didn't take her too much to create a weapon like this one…just to confirm" a Katar popped out of the bracelet "Cool it has it" the weapon re-entered the bracelet and this one vanished into the ring "If we had had this weapons, could we have defeated her?"

The image of Black Heart's eyes went through her head.

"Nah, we're not on her level yet" murmured the Guild agent with a sad expression "Now, let's find Compa"

IF went back to the place she left the nurse in training and found her sat on the floor.

'She must have gotten bored' "Hey I'm done"

"Me too!" Compa stood up with a smile and her thumbs up

"How did it feel to kill your first monster by yourself in this party?"

Compa placed her index fingers together while thinking of her answer "I felt kind of bad for Mr. Monsters"

The brunette's expression lightened at her answer "Guess that can be normal after all, we are some levels superior to them. Let's continue before they respawn"

"Yes!"

They resumed walking through the dungeon killing anything that appeared, which luckily were weak monsters.

After a while the sound of wings fluttering could be heard by the Guild member who summoned both of her bracelets and activated their respective Katars.

"It's close" advised IF watching her surroundings

They moved to the direction the sound came from and eventually found a metal door with a sign saying "FORBIDDEN THE ENTRANCE" the brunette pushed lightly the door opening it without making a lot of noise. On the other side of the door was a circular room with a table possessing a lot of documents and files, on top of it was a window that was a certain type of lookout for another room inside of it, they watched through the window and saw a little recreation of a meadow, it had plants, herbs, and even a little lake.

IF took one of the files and tried to read it but… "What language is this?" she couldn't do it

"Let me see" Compa practically snatched the file out of the brunette's hands and took a good look at it "…It appears to be one of the ancient languages…I think this is written in the language of the Gods"

"Eh?! That can't be it, the last time that language was used the four CPUs were here, and this lab can't have millenniums of existence!"

For those wondering no, humans can't use the language of the Gods since only they can read it, no human has been able to learn it not even when the CPUs were around the place 50 centuries ago.

"Maybe Pur-Pur can read it"

"She can't even speak properly, sure she found a way to talk better, which I'm not going to question why or how she did it since it'll be a loss of time, and besides she has amnesia, the most probable thing is that she forgot that language as well" IF sighed after explaining this.

"I'll take them anyways, my Grandpa used to say that you are never too sure" she took all the files and documents "Could you…hold them? I don't really have any pocket"

The Guild member rolled her eyes as she took the stuff and placed them inside her pockets, after stocking them in her coat she returned her attention to the meadow and saw their target.

A giant black feather bird was drinking water from the little lake, peacefully without any worry. The creature had black feathers, white eyes, and a black beak. One would say that it looks evil or something similar however, it gave a vibe of being really calm and not aggressive.

"What race is that Mr. Monster" asked Compa astonished at the unexpected beauty of the bird.

"It looks like a Phoenix but its feathers are black instead of red, and this one doesn't give the feeling these creatures usually give" answered the brunette with some insecurity.

"You are right, I read that they are usually violent but, Mr. Monster is somehow reminding of Mr. Phoenix back home"

IF stopped thinking after hearing that "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, a long time ago me and my Grandpa found a little Phoenix in the woods, and we decided to keep it, for some reason it didn't grow so it has the size of a pigeon, currently its still the best pet someone could ask, it even helps us to communicate with each other since neither Grandpa nor I have a cellphone…" that's when poor Compa realized something "We are in Lastation…Mr. Phoenix doesn't know it…What if my Grandpa has been writing me?!"

The bird got aware of the presence of both girls at that scream little Compa gave.

"Calm down, those things have a good sense of smell, if your Grandpa has written you then the bird will find you eventually…I think" the brunette tried to reassure her partner that things were fine, she returned her attention at the creature and noticed it watching them "Let's prepare for a match"

The bird glare was able to penetrate through the eyes of both girls, it was a weird feeling, the eyes of the monster were completely blank and yet, they felt so full.

"…Leave…" the eyes of both IF and Compa widened, this monster just talked to them "…I…don't…want…to…fight…"

The Guild member could definitely feel the creature's nature was a calmed one, the tone of the monster wasn't an aggressive one either, anyone could tell that this monster only wanted to keep living in its habitat in peace without anything to bother it…shamefully they had a mission.

IF kicked and broke the window before jumping inside the artificial meadow, Compa followed her example as she jumped as well summoning her syringes and aiming at the Dark Phoenix.

"I'm sorry Mr. Monster, we have a mission and we'll accomplish it" the nurse in training had her fingers on the trigger of both of her weapons she was more than ready to shoot at it.

"…I…understand…I…will…end…this…quickly…" it stretched its wings and took fly as its left eye gained…a power symbol.

Both the brunette and the nurse in training saw that and were now horribly confused "Miss IF, isn't that-

"We'll ask questions later, right now focus on the mission!" she took her new Katars and prepared for battle.

"…Bring…it…on…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PURPLE HAS TURNED LEVEL 45**

 **PARTY HAS GOTTEN MISTERYOUS FILES**

 **.**

 **SAVE GAME?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE SAVED**

* * *

 **One last thing, as a way to celebrate that we have overcome the 100K words I have planned to do a little Questions and Answers for next chapter's AN, it can be of either this story or a bit about me, of course as long as I don't consider the question too personal, or that it contains too many spoilers, I'll try to answer it.**

 **Some examples of what you can ask are: What is your favorite anime? How did I end in the Neptunia Series? Which is my fave character of it? If a character will appear in this thing or not, and stuff like that.**

 **Shadic out.**

 **:)**

 **Thank you for staying with me.**


	23. ARC2: Chapter 11

**Hello ladies and gentlemen, Shadic here to bring another chapter of Hyperdimension Purple. But first of all, some important information.**

 **I apologize for not updating last week, school wasn't nice to us and neither will it be this week so sad new, there won't be chapter next week, I apologize for it.**

 **Normally I would think of anything stupid to say or inform just to fill but being honest I don't want to do it this time so let's simply go with reviewing reviews:**

 **Kirigiriko:Don't worry there are other questions to answer so I really don't have a problem besides it was optional. Ara, was I that obvious I mean you know that it doesn't have to necessarily be youknowwho right? It could be an OC but oh well, I'll let you believe what you believe. I have the same feeling is like a cliché that we all secretly love the: It's you or (anyone important to the character). I'll end this with a thank you for your review and that I'll keep trying to do a good work like that one, though if you ask me, I could have done a little better this chapter but I'll simply say that it won't disappoint you.**

 **A.S F.M: User discovers rare but healthy benefits from leaving a review (which ones who know but there must have been at least one)  
ANSWER TO QUESTION: It would be a tie between that scene in V2 where Steamax uses his ninjitsu to summon a lot of pervy magazines to distract Neptune, IF and Compa, and that scene in Megatag where Uni and Nepgear had finally made official the UniGear just for Blanc to pop out of nowhere and completely ruin the mood. I almost died of laugh with those two scenes so It's definitely a draw between them.**

 **Jerzu: The answer to the bird isn't on this chapter...actually it'll just raise more questions but oh well (I laughed a lot the first time I read the first part)**

 **Yuhitsu: Don't worry medics already made it...they were too late**

Purple: This was just for comedy purposes, that didn't happen!

 **ANSWER TO QUESTION: Yes, they will. That's all I'm going to say**

 **DavianThule19: (G.G laughing uncontrollably on the background)...can someone shut them up? No...awesome...guess that was their answer to your review, if you want me to answer your question of the teleportation then I'll say yes but no, that's all I'll say about that since you know, spoilers  
ANSWER TO QUESTION: My favorite anime of all times is without a doubt Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, and current one well I am currently reading Hajime no Ippo (the manga after anime) and I am loving it, I love Woli he's simply so awesome and cool. As for the second question the answer is yes, if you have curiosity to know when...it'll be on next arc.  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE LOADED**

IF and Compa were facing a dark Phoenix that was flying, the remarkable things worth mentioning are that one of the two eyes of the monster have a power symbol.

The creature started crying with intensity so strong that it shattered the rest of the windows surrounding its habitat. Both humans were covering their ears thanks to how loud the sound was.

After what felt like an eternity, it finally stopped, IF looked up to the monster and saw as some black color feathers materialized in front of it, the eye that had the power symbol glowed as the feather flew full speed against the humans.

The brunette pushed Compa away and gave a backflip dodging the attack.

"Thanks!" the Guild member simply nodded.

'It distracted us with the cry to later attack us, it's no doubt that this thing is intelligent, if it hadn't been me, that would had hit both me and Compa' thought the Guild member

"Miss IF, what level is it?"

"Let me see…" she looked at the Dark Phoenix using the PML to check its level "…Eh?"

"What is it?"

"It says that this monster is level 1" IF looked confused, this was the first time she had seen a monster level 1, even Compa's little Phoenix had to be level 2 or 3 and because it was small and weak, but this is supposed to be a boss monster, never before had she even heard of a level 1 boss monster.

The Dark Phoenix stared at the humans and was only hoping for one thing: that they left. It didn't want to nor couldn't fight them.

IF was…taken back, the speed those feather flew at them couldn't have been done by a level 1 creature. She started making some quick hypothesis on what was going on.

'It must have added a lot of speed into those feather in order to make us think that its high leveled' the brunette nodded to herself after having reached that conclusion.

IF summoned her bracelets and with that her Katars were now in both hands "Let's go, it isn't that strong" The Guild member dashed at the Dark Phoenix with speed "AGL BOOST!" her speed increased as she was finally below it, she jumped to be face to face with the monster and was about to give it a really light slash in order to not kill it, but her body didn't move an inch. She was literally frozen in the air with a blue aura emanating out of her "What the heck?"

The Dark Phoenix's power symbol eye glowed brighter than before as IF was sent flying all the way to the other side, she collided against the wall and fell landing on her feet as the blue aura vanished and the monster's eye stopped glowing…she wasn't really hurt. Looking carefully at it, the Dark Phoenix seemed tired, its wings weren't moving as fast as before and she could swear she saw some sweat dripping from it.

'This is the first time I hear about a monster that can use telekinesis, and from the looks of it, it consumes a lot of stamina, and to a level one monster, man it must leave it exhausted' thought the brunette as she took out the gun which Ganache gave her "Compa, here" she tossed the weapon to her partner "In a minute I want you to capture it" she hid the Katars and prepared to fire the needles.

"Just…leave…me…alone!" it summoned more feathers as its eye with the power symbol glowed.

"Can't do that, we have a mission and we'll complete it at all cost" replied the brunette dashing at the monster again.

Half of the feathers were sent towards her, and she jumped to the side evading almost all of them, ALMOST since one managed to barely hit her left leg. She smirked and resumed running before feeling an intense pain in the place she was hit.

Compa watched as her friend fell on her knees holding back the need to cry out of pain, she wondered what was going on until the part of her leg that was touched started gaining a deep purple color "M-Miss IF stand back, I think it's poison!"

'Poison?' she looked at the giant bird, it appeared to be barely able to keep itself in the air 'Poison feathers and telekinesis, it's amazing it can keep flying after having used all of that being so low-level but, this ain't stopping me' for a moment her eyes gained a fire that only mean her determination to continue.

She stood up and fired a set of three needles to the ground, afterwards picking them up like a kunai in her right hand.

"Prepare to capture it!" ordered the brunette at the nurse in training. She sprinted again at the creature that sent the rest of feathers at her.

Knowing the side effects of being even touch by them, she decided that moving either to the left or right would end in she being hit again, moving backwards could be an option but it still wasn't 100% secure, so there was only one way she wouldn't get hurt, the front, passing them by before they could reach her "AGL BOOST!"

She ran straight forward 'I can do it' the feathers were close to her and she just kept closing the distance 'I am able to do this' she was about to pass them 'I will do it!' the feathers barely touched her hair as she ran past them and her eyes acquired the same fire as the one she had just a moment ago "Let's end this!" she jumped again, ready to stab the needles in it and paralyze it…she was left frozen in the air again with that blue aura surrounding her, the Dark Phoenix had used its telekinetic ability again, and yet, IF grinned "Joke's on you, a minute passed already"

Compa shoot the special bullet at the Dark Phoenix that had no chance to possibly react. The bullet made contact with the creature and from it a net popped out enveloping the creature's body, it obviously fell due to having its wings trapped.

Once it hit the ground, the Guild member fell as well with no difficulties to stay on her feet and deactivate the boost, the fire in her eyes going away as the battle had ended.

The nurse in training quickly ran to the brunette's side and checked her leg, a moment later she put both hands around the part of the poisoned part of her leg "Venom Heal" her hands shone for a moment as the brunette started feeling better and her leg went back to normal.

"Thanks"

"That's what teammates are for. Now we have to do another thing about that since this skill has a time limit before the effects come back" explained Compa

"…There…won't…be…need…for…that" the girls turned at the monster whose eye didn't have a power symbol anymore "…the…poison…barely…last…a…minute…I…doubt…it…could…really…kill…anything…"

The Guild member walked calmly at the Dark Phoenix and started examining it "What are you? I've never seen a monster talk or use telekinesis before, and why do you have a power symbol in one of your eyes!?" she was practically demanding for answers

"…monster…?" it started to giggle "…So…that's…how…you…see…me…huh…"

"What is that supposed to mean?" IF's patience was running low

"I…don't…have…any…answer…only… **she** …does"

"Mr. Monster, who is this she?" the nurse in training asked shyly

"…Funny…you…two…look…just…like…a…pair…of…brats…I…used…to…take…care…of…" if the Dark Phoenix had a human face then it would be smiling though right now tears were falling from its lifeless eyes "…their…names…were…IF…and…Compa…"

"Eh?" Compa was really confused by that answer, it wasn't the one they were looking for, in fact this answer only created more questions.

"Hey, what do you mean by that?!" IF growled as she held the creature's neck with both hands pulling it closer to her "Tell me!"

"M-Miss IF stop doing that!" Compa held her friend making her drop the bird "Can't you see it fainted?"

The brunette now realized that in indeed, the monster did faint she eventually calmed down and started feeling sick "TSK! We wanted answers and we only got questions" she looked again at the Dark Phoenix and sighed "Whatever, let's just deliver it, I think we have the information Chian needs"

"Sorry but I can't let you leave yet"

The Guild member and the nurse in training turned around to see a woman with short silver hair, yellow color eyes, and is wearing a white shirt along with grey pants.

"Who are you?" asked IF about to activate her Katars

"My name doesn't matter, what matters is what I came to do" said the mysterious woman materializing a sheathed big sword, that she unsheathed showing that it was made out of pure gold "I came to play a game with you. The rules are simply, I have three minutes to kill you two, if I fail I'll give a reward to the survivors or survivor" she then aimed her weapon at the humans "By the way, you don't have "no" said at all"

'You're kidding, right?' thought the brunette checking her level…when she finished she took a deep breath and looked at Compa "Run away and get help, I'll get you as much time as I can" she was sweating when saying those words.

"Why? We are a team and teams are supposed to work together"

"She is level 50, she's at the maximum" answered IF holding her Katars "Listen, I want to get past my fears of death but you don't have to…no, there's no reason why you have to do this besides…you are not on her level" neither she was but she wanted to pretend she could do it.

"…" Compa had a hard time deciding what to do if she stayed three things could happen. She would get on the way, she would get killed or she would be the one that helps IF survive. Hey, in games staying is usually the right choice so why not simply stay…surprise, this isn't a game.

"Compa, why are you still he-…Compa?" the brunette realized her partner's eyes were blank, she appeared to be frozen.

"Ready or not…"

"Dammit!" IF readied herself for what was about to happen.

"Here I come!" the woman launched herself to the front more than ready to kill.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SHOWDOWN HAS BEGUN**

"Take this" the Guild member delivered a slash to the woman who easily parried it with her sword and pushed her opponent to the ground on her knees while still keeping the lock 'She's strong! But this…compared to that whale…' she remembered herself abandoning her own partner at the hands of the white whale "It's nothing!" IF retired one of the Katars from the lock and aimed at the woman with it.

The silver hair woman didn't know what she was doing but it couldn't mean anything good so she broke the lock and gave a few jumps to the back.

'Her sense of danger is good' IF took a quick look at Compa 'And she still hasn't woke up, she must have a condition that makes her lose complete consciousness under high panic or stress, that could explain why she froze as well back with Black Heart. Why didn't you tell me!? Or maybe you didn't know'

The silver hair woman's big sword brighten as she prepared to deliver a slash from her position.

'She's too far away she's not hitting us with that…unless-

"Light Wave!" the silver hair woman threw the slash making an energy wave to be launched at the girls, this finally brought Compa back to reality

"What happened- WOAH!"

"Fire Fist!" the Guild member threw a distance type fire fist at her opponent's attack, hers obviously were able to stop it from advancing for a second before her skill died, but surely enough she grinned as she moved in front of Compa and raised her Katars ready to cover her partner for the incoming.

The energy wave collided with IF's weapons the brunette was able to somehow keep up with the energy of the attack 'It doesn't matter how tough an attack is, if it is hit with an energy that stops it even for a second then the power must have been cut in a third part at least' she ended her thoughts cutting the wave with her Katars.

"How are you feeling, Compa?"

"…Fine, thanks"

"Do you have a-

"Yes, sorry for not saying anything before"

IF simply shrugged at her response 'Guess it's also my fault for not asking her anything when she hired me back in Planeptune' "Compa, think we have a chance against her?"

The nurse in training remained quiet for a moment before answering "I would say that maybe we have a fifty-fifty percent chance of winning. You were able to cut that attack so that should have increased our probabilities, besides you are level 31, and I am level 24 together we are level 55!"

'I would love if that could be the case, this isn't like that but it's better to have better expectative than directly imagining a dead end' IF returned her attention to the woman to realize she's gone 'when?'

The brunette was shooting glances everywhere in the place looking for her opponent with no luck of finding her yet 'Think carefully, it's been less than 30 seconds since we began so obviously she hasn't left this room, I can't see her on the ground' she looked above her 'and neither in the air, which means'

"Compa, JUMP!" following her leader's orders, the nurse in training jumped at the same time IF did, and the brunette started preparing her skill aiming at the ground "Fire…"

A giant energy wave came from under the ground in perfect position to cut the two of them in two.

"Fist!" she launched her skill at the wave, again making it stop for a second before it continued moving, the Guild member used her Katars to destroy the attack again.

They landed on the ground, and about a second later the woman came out of the ground as well, panting and covered in dirt "First and last time I do something like this" mumbled the woman taking an offensive stance again.

'Her physical strength isn't really for bragging, and her magic isn't the great thing either considering even I can stop it, what is it that makes her level 50? Her speed? Her Intelligence? Her Technique? Her defense? Or all of them?' thought the brunette trying to make a quick description out of their enemy 'I think I would love if this PML had a stat checker or something like that'

What can she do? She has to make sure to survive at least other four minutes caged against someone that could probably kill her, if her speed was her remarkable stat then even her needles wouldn't work, as of now IF marked her priorities. Keep her at a good distance from them, and she knew how to do it.

"Compa, fire everything you have against her!"

"Yes!" the nurse in training summoned her new syringes and pulled the triggers practically firing two Gatling guns at the woman in front of her.

At the same time she snapped her fingers and a circular golden shield appeared in front of her "Golden Shield" murmured the woman making her sword glow more than it was doing earlier.

'Think IF, how do you face someone obviously better than you and to make it worse, someone from who you don't have information like at all…if we had just one more mem…ber…that's it!' "Nisa!" the brunette started looking in her pockets for what the heroine gave them, until she finally found the whistle "This better work"

The woman could not see what was going on but surely enough she knew that it wasn't good since her instincts were telling her that if they simply wanted to keep her away for the rest of the time, the other would also be doing something. Not even sure if it charged to its maximum, the woman jumped aside of the shield and with her sword she aimed at the girls "High power, Light Wave!"

A bigger power wave was fired at them, this one was way higher and looked way tougher than the last two she had sent them.

Compa was about to enter into her panic state again but was able to keep herself from not doing it at remembering that she can't allow herself to do that again, this dangers were way higher than the ones they faced in Planeptune, and if the other Landmasses were going to be rougher than this one, then she would be killed if she kept allowing fear to defeat her.

IF on the other hand found the whistle Nisa gave them 'Please let it work!' she put her mouth in it and "whistled" however, no sound came out of it "What?" she tried again with no different result 'Did she…lie to us?' the brunette now saw the giant wave coming at them "…Son of a bit-

"JUSTICE KICK!" from the above them, a figure entered the place by destroying a part of the roof with a single kick, and guiding to the energy wave with the same kick, crashing with it and destroying it with a single movement "Everything is fine" Compa's eyes sparkled at seeing the blue headed heroine standing in front of her "You want to know why?" IF was only wondering: HOW DID SHE COME HERE WITH A WHISTLE THAT DIDN'T MAKE A SOUND!? "Because the Heroine of Justice" the silver hair woman's eyes were wide opened because she was 200% sure that skill was strong enough to destroy Lastation's Basilicom "Nippon Ichi. Nisa has arrived!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Compa started clapping at seeing the awesome superhero style landing and arrival, and something was now sure, she was definitely asking for an autograph.

"Thanks for showing your appreciation but I didn't come here for the claps or cheers, I was only motivated to come and stop evil" she then turned her attention to the silver hair woman "If you used the whistle I gave you then it must mean that she is the assassin you talked to me about, right?"

She wasn't, it was Black Heart but "Yes, she is" they couldn't give themselves the pleasure of not having more allies, even if it could later strike them back, it appears that she was kind of pissed when they told her about what the CPU had done them, and if they got that side of her in here, their victory was guaranteed.

"I see" her eyes suddenly acquired a fire hard to describe, it wasn't one of determination or of will, it was one that meant anger "Let's do this"

To the eyes of everyone, Nisa only gave a step forward, but in reality she was already in front of the silver hair woman, she barely reacted to how fast the heroine closed the gap between them. She tried to jump back and recreate it however, Nisa didn't gave her a chance thanks to her super speed.

'Shi-

The woman's thoughts were interrupted by Nisa delivering her kick to the left side of her torso and sending her flying to the edge of the circular room.

The nurse in training can't be more amazed at what she is seeing, on the other hand the Guild member was simply surprised by the speed and strength of the heroine, perhaps she was the equilibrated stats kind of person, and even then that speed was simply too much for a level 50, she was about to use the PML on her but stopped at seeing the other woman getting out of the dust cover with no seemingly damages.

"So you are resistant huh, good. It means that I don't have to hold back" Nisa looked really serious, about ten times more serious than before. In a moment she simply disappeared from everyone's sights, and a moment later blurs of her image started appearing all around the room moving from one side to another.

'From where will she come?' mentally asked the woman to herself 'Left? Right? Above? Below?' her question was answered when she saw Nisa in front of her, she tried to deliver her a slash but she stopped her wirst with her left hand before she could even think about moving the sword, and delivered a kick right to her stomach leaving her without air in her guts 'what's wrong with this strength?!'

The heroine vanished again from everyone's sights. The woman couldn't read her opponent's movements she wasn't like anyone in the world that she could have known.

The woman tried to calm down for a moment, she took a breath in and out, she closed her eyes and stopped thinking, and she only focused on what was happening… 'Left' "Golden Shield" a shield like the one from before appeared on her left, and at the same time she was kicked in the face from the right 'I got wrong?' she wondered as she was sent flying at her own shield that she broke from the speed and force she was launched with.

IF could only stare in awe, there was no way Nisa could be level 50 and if she was then there was something wrong, right now instead of seeing two humans fighting, she saw a human fighting a superhuman, she aimed her PML but before it could read her level, the heroine vanished again.

The woman got on her feet and her face immediately met the ceiling thanks to Nisa delivering an uppercut with a right kick, but the woman didn't surrender she returned her glare to the front seeing Nisa was gone again, the next second she felt as if her body was being pushed against the ground, it didn't take a genius to realize Nisa was giving the silver hair woman a downfall kick at her head, obviously forcing her body to the ground.

The woman coughed some blood as her head reached the ground with a loud thud and opening the place she fell creating a little crater in it, Nisa landed besides her and stared at her with hate "Why?" was the question she made before getting closer and grabbing her by the collar pulling her barely conscious face near her's "Why would you do such a thing like trying to kill!?"

"…If I can't do something like this…how am I expecting to battle Gold Third?" she answered with her eyes recovering the fire they had a moment ago.

"Gold Third?" Nisa on the other hand was confused "What are you talking about?"

Compa who was able to make out what they were saying was confused "Miss IF, what is Gold Third?"

"Oh that's right I forgot you aren't that well informed with the world, let me explain you. Gold Third is a group of **assassins** "

"Oh…EH!?"

Nisa decided to ignore that and went back to the woman "I don't know of what are you talking about, Gold Third's leader is captured and in Lowee's jail while the rest of her team is dead"

"That's what she wants us to believe. Cammy their leader has a sub-name, one she has used to camouflage throughout all Gamindustri, the name she is known by her friends is C-Sha, and all the other members have that as a name, the first letter of their names with the termination -Sha"

Compa and IF gasped, if what she said is true then…

 _"_ _You met B-Sha?"_

 _"_ _Also, my name is K-Sha, a pleasure to meet you and I apologize for wearing my uniform, I just came_ _back from classes"_

That girl from the weapon store and the kid from Planeptune were also part of Gold Third?!

That thought hit their minds abruptly.

Back with the Heroine, she seemed interest in what was going on, but she also had enough of it "Since I gave you a good kick to the back of your head I'll say your defense has become now useless, surrender quietly and there won't be any more need for violence. We can continue this talk in the Basilicom accompanied of Lady Black Heart"

"Keep dreaming…three…two…one" something inside of her clothes started to sound

 **TIME! You have successfully survived the five minutes your reward will be delivered by the almighty #2**

"What?" asked Nisa before feeling a dread feeling and moving to the side barely dodging the end of a trident, no, more precisely it was a staff with three black blades making it look like a trident. The Heroine of justice looked at the person holding the weapon and saw a woman with a red robe with the #2 in the chest and back, and another thing is that she was wearing a collar in her neck "Who are you?"

"Didn't your parents taught you to not ask the obvious?" was #2's reply.

Nisa was sweating from the presence this person gave her, it wasn't something to joke about if she wasn't careful she could-

'No, that's not the way I think' the Heroine turned at the direction the girls were and saw that Compa was confused by the set of events while IF was on the ground shaking with no control.

"It's b-broken, this thing, the PML must be broken!" she refused to believe the number the device was showing her "S-SHE CAN'T BE LEVEL 126!" the brunette screamed refusing to believe it.

#2 took a quick glance at the girls that were now in complete fear, then to the woman "Were you seriously beaten by them, E-Sha?" this made everyone's eyes wide, if what she said is true, it means that she is also a member of Gold Third.

Looking carefully Compa realized that she was really similar to the person she met when she picked the weapons from S-Sha…she now thought that perhaps she was also a member of this. The thing is that they had so many hypothesis and so little time and evidence to test them out.

"No" answered Nisa for the girls "she was beaten by all of us" her eyes showed a fire that meant determination and bravery.

"I see, what would be your diagnosis on her?"

"She lacks experience in fighting people that are the same strong and stronger than her. The qualities of an assassin, they never have experience in direct combat" Nisa was now trying to decide a plan against #2, though her number one and first priority was to protect IF and Compa from what would happen "That voice said something about a reward, mind telling us what was it about?"

"Yeah, it's for them, I simply came to deliver that and leave with her" #2 took her weapon again and aimed at the Heroine "But knowing you, you won't let me go without at least trying, right?"

"I wonder how you know me so much" she returned her attention to the girls "You two, leave this place, I am about to do something I decided by myself and that you don't need to get involve in" her tone was so serious that they couldn't believe that she was the same charismatic Heroine of Justice they met before against that Fire Fenrir.

"Will you be okay?" asked the nurse in training worried

"…" Nisa only grinned before turning again at #2 who now had a tablet in her free hand.

"Your reward for surviving" she tossed the object to Compa "Now, I would recommend you to leave before things get too violent"

"Miss IF?"

"…Let's go, our mission here was done the moment we captured the Dark Phoenix" replied the Guild member struggling to stand up.

They took the monster that luckily was still unconscious and ran out of the factory with all the intention to get help for Nisa.

"Now then" #2 readied herself for a little Showdown "Ready?"

Nisa gulped at the sight, while a memory hit her as hard as when you realize that she/he doesn't love you.

 _"_ _Sensei, did you want to have a talk with me?"_

 _"_ _Yes, now that you will be under my custody there is one thing you must never do by any reason, battle #1 #2 or #3"_

Nisa unsheathed a gun she had saved and unloaded the full cartridge on #2 who got hit by all the bullets however, all of them simply bounced off.

 _"_ _If you battle them…"_

"Guess it couldn't be that easy" Nisa had both arms and legs ready for anything that may occur, as for #2 she was also getting ready to kill her opponent.

 _"_ _You will_ _undoubtedly_ _lose"_

"Show me what you have, self-proclaimed Heroine of Justice"

"…I'm so regretting this right now"

* * *

IF and Compa were running at full speed in the forest, you ask why, well simple, they just let someone alone with a being that could even kill a Goddess and in the worst of the cases, one shot a Goddess.

Of course while carrying a giant bird that was asleep in a net.

"According to Ganache the place we should be meeting is…" she stopped talking at seeing a truck with someone waiting near it "Here"

"Huh" the person besides the truck saw as the two girls got closer to him…the thing is that he personally knew them "Compa, IF, longtime no see" it was Metal the one waiting there.

"Mr. Metal, what are you doing here?" asked Compa curiously

"Well, the Basilicom said something about picking something for Avenir, and since I'm the rookie, they sent me here" explained Metal before taking a look at the Dark Phoenix "Wow, it's the first time I see it has black feathers"

'You would be more surprised by its abilities' thought the brunette remembering that they didn't have much time "Listen this is important. Nisa is currently fighting back there and-

"Hold on! When you say Nisa, you mean the Heroine of Justice?" IF simply nodded "OMG, don't worry I'll move land and ocean to save her!"

Those two kept talking however the nurse in training heard something behind them and turned around to be met by a shocking sight "Um…guys"

They kept talking ignoring her "GUYS!" it was then that everyone turned to see her "I think you may want to take a look at that" she pointed behind her and they saw Nisa covered in bruises, cuts, her suit all damaged, and she had an eye purple and bleeding from just above it, also, she was being carried by a giant rat.

"…" IF was left speechless at the sight.

"…" Metal was trying to process what he was seeing.

"…" Nisa on the other hand smiled "You won't believe it but…I was defeated" she tried to sound cool about it.

"Can I drop you…now?" asked the rat sweating from having to have carried her all the way form the factory to this place.

"Sure, just be-

He let her fall face first on the ground

-gentle" she fell unconscious soon after that.

"Man, she may be flat but that doesn't mean she is light" said Pirachu cleaning some sweat from his forehead "Don't worry, someone will pick her up in a while, and then she will scold and lecture her so, just continue with your normal lives" he soon fell on the ground asleep.

"…NISA!" Metal ran from his position and tried to take a look on her, soon enough IF and Compa joined in, with the nurse actually helping by using some first aids on her.

"She will be out for a while longer but at least like this her life isn't in danger" informed the nurse in training with some satisfaction.

"What should we do about her?" asked the ex-Guild member

"Well, Mr. Mouse did say that someone would pick them up so maybe we just have to leave them here"

…I keep forgetting he is a mouse.

"And we are just going to ignore the fact it could be lying?" asked the brunette

"Can I get an explaining of what just happened?" Metal was going nuts as well.

"The thing is that-

 **LOST CALL NOTIFICATION!**

Something ringed in the brunette's coat, she took out her cellphone and saw that she had three lost calls, all of them belonged to Purple

Without thinking it twice she dialed the number and for a long while all she got were BEEPs until finally someone answered.

""Hello"" IF froze, it was the voice of Black Heart.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAVE GAME?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE SAVED**

* * *

 **I would also like to thank you all for reading this story since now we have more than 30 followers, I really thank you all. If it weren't for you I probably wouldn't even be here, I know I usually say that just you reading it is enough but it also feels nice to read what you guys write me, all of you are awesome.**

 **:)**


	24. ARC2: Chapter 12

**I'm alive, and on vacations!**

 **With this I'll finally be able to sleep actual 8 hours or perhaps more time!**

 **Anyways, sorry for taking my time to update but as I specified before, school...anyways I brought you an interesting chapter, if you ask me, and well let's go to reviewing the reviews!**

 **Yuhitsu: And place. Wrong time and place**

 **DavianThule19** : **Thank you for understanding me about school. I know she should really study that, but oh well, in this world let's say that those specific DLCs to keep leveling up are the CPUs, as explained in an eternity of chapters ago, believe me I will make sure it becomes awkward,and yeah, one way or another Purple is indeed screwed**

Purple: What have I done to you!?

Orange: the question is: What haven't you done to him?

 **Well, that's all for now, two reviews are better than zero so, let's start this chapter.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE LODADED**

"Miss IF is something wrong?" asked Compa nervous at seeing her friend sweating by literally just making a call.

'What do I do? If I say anything that reveals her as Black Heart, Metal will know as well and I honestly don't want to destroy his vision of his Goddess…but if I don't call her by her name then she'll get mad and…no! Focus on the important' thought the brunette in panic before speaking "Where is Purple? What have you done to her?"

""About that…-

* * *

 **ON NOIRE'S SIDE**

-She fainted" Black Heart was looking at the unconscious Goddess lying on the ground in front of her.

""You attacked her!?""

"What? No! I simply asked her if she knew what happened with a nice face, then she kept looking at me frozen and eventually fell to the ground" explained Noire sounding a bit sad and a bit angered, truth to be told the moment she saw the lilac hair Goddess she didn't think it was her considering that she wasn't the type to do this kind of stuff.

In reality Noire was only going to see if she knew who did this because the most probable thing is that this was made in a fight, in case the cut Purple has on her cheek may be evidence of it, and that her clothes looked really bad only helped to confirm it since no one really gets this kind of stuff by nature itself.

""How do I know you are not lying?""

"Well, if you want I can kill her as of now" suggested Noire really thinking in that possibility but she knew that she was just messing with her, her pride wouldn't allow her to hurt, less kill, someone that is out cold…however, it doesn't mean that she can't make jokes like those.

""Bastard, if you touch her I'll-

"You will do what?" On the other side of the phone, Black Heart could hear IF trying to form words to not say them in the end "I'm waiting for an answer" 'Jeez, this sure is fun maybe I should do it more often…not like I would like to, but as to release stress by no violent meanings!'

""I…I…hey who are-

For a moment the raven hair CPU heard as if someone was struggling for the phone until she heard a voice from the other side.

""Noire, do you hear me?"" Black Heart heard a new person talk, the voice sounded really familiar but she didn't remember from where.

"Yes, who are you?"

""Did you even notice the moment I took your bell?"" Noire's eyes widened at hearing that phrase as a memory started playing on her mind.

* * *

 _Arfoire left right in front of my eyes…I wonder if I took the right decision._

 _Whatever, it's too late already, it was the moment I told her about my plans for the future…I wish I had told you that you were the best mother I could have asked for. Celestia, the true Goddess may have been my creator but you were my mom._

 _I wish we had made more memories together, I wish you had seen the good side of what I became in these three years that you left us._

 _I wish I had actually been able to call you mom, I really wanted to do it before I left, I really wanted to…_

 _I feel something wet in my face…it's a tear, I guess it's normal I mean, I'll go to kill the other Goddesses and like it or not there's a chance I can get killed._

 _What's this? Suddenly I'm shaking, I'm scared, I don't want to die._

 _CALM DOWN!_

 ** _SLAP_**

 _There, that should have done it…I'm tired, guess I'll sleep in the couch…no, I can accidently lay if I do that, a chair will be a better option._

 _…_

 _I don't want this, why am I doing this? I know for certain that it's for my people then, why do I feel like if I were just lying to myself?_

 _I need to calm down or I'll start going mad, I know the bell Arfoire gave me, I always use it when I have a nightmare or when Neptune…comes…to see me…This…it's all her fault!_

 _It's her fault that the Console War was born! I'll meet you in the battlefield and you'll bet that you will be my first target I'll finally have vengeance for everything you've done to me for the last three years!_

 _I'll kill her, but first I'll listen to the bell…where is it?_

 _I could swear I put it…mom took it didn't she?_

 _Obviously, why did I even think it would ring when I am the one swinging it?_

 _Someone that goes to war for a personal business can't be considered a pure hearted person, you're right Arfoire, I don't deserve that bell anymore, I never did._

 _I am thankful I didn't call you mother…You are too good to be the mother of a person like me._

 _…_

 _I wish…I had told you how I really felt about you, that's my one and only regret, I'll finish this war as soon as possible and then I'll tell you everything I wanted to say._

 _Yeah, that'll be my reason to come back!_

 _Just wait for me, and even if you still hate me, at least I will not have any other regret in hand. Just you wait I'll tell you that you were the greatest mother in existence._

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Man, I can't believe I had to…who cares? The Console War is on standby as of now so…I'll take…a break…_

 _Why does Lastation look like this?_

 _What's with this big cloud of smoke, is it pollution!?_

 _No, how much time was I gone!?_

 _I am quickly descending to see a lot of metal things in the ground, a lot of buildings are also in here…in the time I left became normal for so many places to be this big?_

 _I think I see my Basilicom, it hasn't changed in the time I was out, that's good._

 _I heard a weird noise so I looked below me and saw a lot of flashes and people aiming at me with rectangular stuff while others are simply staring in awe, and others appear to be amazed…what happened in here?_

 _I decide to simply wave my hand, and then I continue flying to my Basilicom. I arrive and there are a lot of people dressed in the usual code._

"Is it really you, Lady Black Heart?"

 _I give a quick nod with a smile_ "Yes I am, human"

"It's a miracle" "I never thought I would live to see her!" "Does this means were getting a higher salary?" "Shut up Bob!"

 _I raised my hand and everybody ceased speaking_ "Would you perchance happen to know how much time I left?"

"My Lady, it's been 5 millenniums ever since you left"

 _…_ _What?_

"Lady Black Heart, why are you crying?"

 _Arfoire is a human, and humans don't live…that…much…_

 _MOM!_

 _I'm sorry, I never told you anything about how I felt about you…I'm sorry for being the worst daughter you could ask!_

 _The next thing I know is that I'm on my knees crying as hard as I could, and of course how could I not, the only reason I had to come back must have died a long time ago…one of the staff members of the Basilicom got near me and started comforting me._

"I don't know if you had someone waiting for you, but I'm sure they never hated you for not coming back"

"Thanks…thanks…"

 _MOOOOOOM!_

* * *

"You…is this a prank?" asked Noire sounding angered

"No, it's me Arfoi-

"Shut up!" screamed the Goddess "Arfoire is a human, and humans can't live for 5 millenniums! I'll just say this…end this stupid thing and I won't have your head" adviced Noire

""I know it sounds hard to believe but you have to trust me""

"Okay, give me some evidence you are her"

Both sides of the phone stayed quiet for a while, and just as Noire was going to end the call she heard the woman on the other side humming a song…one she knew perfectly

* * *

 _I stand in front of the room Arfoire is using and knock the door three times until she comes out looking horrible from having been awoken at 2AM_

"What is it Lady Black Heart? It's two of the mor-…are you fine?" _It was now that she realized I had a few tears in my eyes._

 _I shook my head and embrace her without thinking it twice_ "It was horrible…you were there and you didn't answer me…I was alone, "Sob" It was dark and cold, and I, and I-

 _Arfoire hugged me back and caressed my hair_ "Don't worry, it was just a bad dream, and you woke up from it" _she said in a motherly tone_ "…do you want to sleep with me?"

"N-No! I'm too old for that stuff" _I pouted…why can't I be honest!?_

"Sureee, because kids of 1 year and a half are reaaaallyy old" _Is she teasing me!?_ "Just kidding…see you aren't shaking anymore"

 _She's right, with this drama I completely forgot about the nightmare, a moment later I hear…a humming?_

 _I look up and see Arfoire humming me a song, it's nice, it's calmed…it's relaxing…this is so… (Insert really cute yawn)…peaceful…is this how a child comforted by her mother…feels like?_

"Good night, Lady Black Heart"

* * *

""Who else knows that song but you and me, Noire?"" asked the person that claimed to be Arfoire

"…" Black Heart only stayed quiet gripping the phone strongly, not knowing what to say or believe.

""Listen, I know I have failed you in a lot of things, but you must listen to this. Do not hurt Neptune, that's the only favor I'll ask you at least, until I can properly explain myself""

"…" Noire closed her eyes and thought for a while (3 minutes) before speaking "You…are sick on the head. Pretending to be Arfoire and even stalking me to the point of knowing such a precious song…You make me sick, and I do not want to talk with you ever again" she ended the call and drop the phone to the ground before stomping on it, breaking the device "…" she turned to see the unconscious Purple "I have lost the desire to hurt you, be glad. Next time we meet, you die"

 **FLASH**

She transformed into her Goddess form and flew away disgusted, she refused to believe that person could ever be her mother. She simply had enough of hearng the same over and over again.

"…" Purple was still on the floor showing no signs of waking up soon.

-She's gone you can stop pretending now-

In a matter of seconds the lilac hair Goddess stood from the place she was lying sweating and nervous "Good thing that she bought the "Play dead" otherwise Me-I would be dead met"

-It's "meat" you would be dead meat-

"Thanks…And did you hear that?"

-Yes…Arfoire huh…there must be something wrong in here, I mean, how come you know she is a Goddess but she doesn't?-

It was weird however, asking her wasn't an option since it looks like next time they see each other it'll end in a blood bath which will kill Purple.

"…!" It was now that she remembered how IF's phone was destroyed and she had no way to communicate with her.

-For now let's get back into the city, and in there we can ask Chian to let you call her in order to inform her you are fine-

Purple nodded and was about to use Skywalk but stopped at the feeling that Noire could still be nearby 'Guess that I have to walk now'

-Yeah…you have to walk…-

Without losing time she only started walking away…she was forgetting the little fact that she still had a cut on her cheek and that it still had blood in it.

* * *

 **WITH IF AND COMPA**

"Dammit!" cursed the Guild member running through the forest, she was talking to Black Heart looking for a way to save Purple until suddenly a person wearing a brown robe came out of nowhere and snatched her phone out of her hands before running again "Compa you see her!?"

"No!" quickly replied the nurse in training also looking for this person. While they were looking for the one that stole the phone, Metal had stayed back taking care of Nisa, the Dark Phoenix, and the mouse.

A noise above the two humans made them turn their heads to the sky to see the person they were looking for fall from a tree on their feet.

"You better not have caused my friend to have been killed!" threated IF with both Katars at hand, she looked furious.

Compa had both syringes ready to fire at their, possible, opponent "Please return us the cellphone Ms. Lady!"

"Kay" without being told twice she tossed the phone to the brunette who had a confused expression at the lack of…resistance from this person.

Until she noticed the little fact that the call had ended "You…If Purple dies because of you-

"You may rest assure, for good or bad it appears like Lady Noire felt sick and went back to her Basilicom without hurting your friend" explained the robed woman

"…" IF found a weird feel or familiarity in this person but didn't remember what it was.

"Anyways, I'm done here for now. I'll simply take my student and my pet away" she ran back to where everyone was in order to pick Nisa and Warechu.

IF and Compa stayed frozen until they finally decided to go back to find Metal getting the monster inside of the truck "Oh, you're back girls"

"Yes…did she take Nisa and the rat?" asked IF

"Yes she did. Though the mouse woke up and said that that woman was his master or something like that, and since Nisa seemed to get along with him I thought that it was fine" explained the ex-Guild member closing the back doors of the vehicle "Well, time to deliver this to Avenir"

"See you later, Mr. Metal" Compa waved off her friend.

"It doesn't make sense" murmured IF getting the attention of the nurse in training "Why would the Basilicom do something for Avenir?"

"Maybe they owed them a favor"

"…Maybe…"

"…For now let's go back, if what that woman said it's true then Pur-Pur is fine"

"Yeah…let's just hope…that she's fine" with that they started making their way back to the city to see their friend.

* * *

"WE MADE IT!" screamed Purple making it back to the city after so much running.

Instead of being focused on the attention that other people started putting on her for screaming out of the blue, she was more focused on getting to Chian and have her make her something to eat since her stomach was practically empty from everything she had done today.

She went through the streets of Lastation until finding Chian's restaurant, she entered and saw a lot of people eating and talking one to another about their day and stuff like that.

"Order 17 is ready!" Chian entered the place holding a plate with a cheeseburger and fries in it, she went to a table and put the plate in front of a guy who looked hungry.

"Chian!" Purple called the woman making her aware of her presence…along with everyone else in the restaurant.

"Hey, isn't that…"

"Yes, it's the kid from the internet!"

All the people inside the place rose from their seats and surrounded the Goddess.

For those that don't know what's going on, probably everyone, earlier it was explained that while little Purple was using Skywalk, there was some people that took pictures of her, and some of those uploaded them to the internet…making her famous in all the Landmass in matter of hours.

"Hey, hey, where those platforms an invention?" asked a kid with sparkling eyes.

"Are you going to enter the Tech Expo?" asked a woman recording Purple with her cellphone's camera, and yes, she is a reporter who thought that found an interesting story.

"Kid, I say that you created them using magic, am I right?" this time it was an old man with glasses.

"Can you teach me how to do them in case it's magic?" and now a teenage girl was the one in asking.

"huh…huh…!" saying little Purple was nervous is correct since she isn't used to this kind of attention, or she is but simply doesn't remember since she IS a Goddess and before the amnesia being surrounded by people was normal…maybe.

The blue hair woman went through the crowd until she finally reached the CPU "Guys please, she just came back from a quest and she must be…" that's the moment she realized the cut Purple had on her right cheek along with some blood in it "How did you make this to yourself?"

-Say that you tripped-

"Me-I fought someone" Orange could be heard face palming inside of Purple's head, and outside Chian was having a hard time processing her answer.

"…You…WHAT!?" the woman pulled the Goddess by her left ear to the back room, like a parent angered at the action of their kid would do, and before closing the door she turned her attention to the clients "Please continue enjoying your meals, I'll have a chit-chat with my employee" she closed the door and started shaking the Goddess back and forth "You just came out of the hospital and the first thing you do is to pick up a fight!?"

"I didn't pick it up, I was forced to fight"

-Weren't you the one who made the first movement?-

"…But I did anser to it"

-"Answer"-

"Sorry, Me-I did answer to it"

Chian proceeded to deliver a karate chop to Purple's head "That's pretty much the same" she sighed and stopped holding the Goddess "I'll go for a Band-Aid, meanwhile" she walked to a door and opened it showing the training room of the back part but with a table in the middle of the ring and a few chairs in it "You stay here…oh yeah, you got the stuff?"

And yes, IF did inform her they were dividing, when? About the time she and Compa were making their way to meet Ganache and Singe.

Purple nodded and materialized the bag in front of her and handed it to Chian which was both confused and amazed that a bag came out of nowhere.

"I won't even bother in asking how you made that, for now you'll wait here for IF and Compa while I go for the Band-Aid" the woman felt her shirt being pulled so she turned and saw little Purple looking at her with puppy eyes.

"Do you have pudding?"

Chian took a moment to answer considering that she was an adult that needed to act mature but also fighting the urge to not lose against the cute loli she had in front of her "Yes, it'll be your dessert"

"Desert?" Purple was literally thinking about the biome.

"What comes after lunch, give me a moment to prepare you a salad ver. C (C from Chian)" explained Chian.

"Is that delicious?"

Chian crossed both arms with a grin "Of course it is, it has lettuce, tomato, pasta, spinach, eggplant, radish, between much other stuff. A recipe I myself created"

The Goddess's eyes sparkled, a food with so many ingredients must be delicious!

…Right?

-I have a bad feeling about this-

* * *

"And we finally made it back" said IF holding a rectangular box outside of Chian's restaurant.

"I hope Pur-Pur likes our present"

Before going here, they decided to buy Purple a cake in celebration for her recovery and for the fact she had already left the hospital, and they also did it to see if they could forget everything that occurred today and just enjoy some time with each other.

They entered the restaurant and went to the back room, and stood in the entrance.

"Ready?" the brunette was about to open the door as Compa nodded "1…2…"

"CONGRATULATIONS FOR YOUR RECOVERY!" they entered the room with cake in hands, and they saw Purple with her head in a trash can puking a rainbow with Chian patting her back.

"There, there, just let it all out" the woman repeated the same phrase as she kept patting her back.

"…" IF didn't really know how to react to this sight.

"…" Compa simply deadpanned at the view.

 **AN ETERNITY LATER**

Purple was on the ground panting, a Band-Aid on her right cheek and some rainbow still on her mouth. Chian had a worried look at the event that just took place.

"Miss Chian, what happened?" said woman jumped as she didn't realize the girls had been there.

"Well…she was hungry so I made her my super special salad but…I think she ate something she didn't like" answered Chian.

The Guild member looked behind Chian and found the table in the middle of the ring covered in rainbow along with the plate that had the food "…and why did she…did that salad had a rainbow or something like that?"

"It didn't have, I don't know why she puked this and I'm not sure if I want to know" she went to Purple's side and helped her to stand up "You were eating it just fine, what was it that you didn't like?"

The nurse in training put a hand on her chin and started thinking "I read in an article that kids usually hate eggplants, and since Pur-Pur has the spirit of one maybe that's what got her"

"Okay, Purple is Compa correct?" asked Chian to said Goddess.

"I…think…s-

She didn't finish as she fell to the ground and quickly placed her head on the trash can to continue vomiting rainbows.

-Life lesson: Always ask what someone doesn't like before giving them anything. Don't let this scenario happen at your homes-

* * *

 **LOWEE**

Inside of a cave hidden in the snow, a kid with blonde hair and wearing black and yellow clothes that resemble a bee was sat in a rock at the same time she was being treated by a girl with a red robe with the #3 in the chest and back.

"I'm not an expert but, I think it's done" Peashy's face was covered in Band-Aids obviously in a really amateuristic (don't question the narrator) way, and her torso was fully covered in bandages that seem like were putting more pressure than they should be doing "…This is the reason I suggested to get either a medic or a healer, but did anyone listen to me? No they didn't" she cursed her full team at seeing the results of her attempt to treat someone.

The kid stood up and, struggling to breath, took some looks around at the empty place, just a torch near them "You live here?"

#3 snapped her fingers making a bed, a fridge, a T.V (with a cube console), a portable toilet, a heater, and a lot more of things pop out "Yes, I do"

"wooow"

#3 went to the fridge and took out an apple juice "You thirsty?" Peashy nodded as #3 passed her the can "This is my advice but you better rest and recover since you'll have a second round against Purple"

"But, Pea doesn't want to fight her Goddess again!" she answered with a pout completely forgetting her position "she was so nice and kind, she even promised to help Ploot and Mommy"

"…"Sigh" Listen, this are boss's orders so don't hate me for this" she placed her left hand on the kid's forehead as a dark mist started spreading from her hand to Peashy.

The kid's eyes started turning purple before turning white and lastly going back to normal.

"How do you feel?"

Peashy started looking at herself, inspecting for any change, and in the end she shook her head, indicating that she didn't felt any change.

"Alright, what do you think about Purple Heart?"

"She is…she is…" a dark aura started emanating out of her body "…She is a meanie and a horrible person!" #3's smirk could be seen by Peashy "It's her fault that Mommy always come back home hurt! It's her fault that Ploot and me always get bullied at school! It's her fault that our life is horrible! If she had never existed everyone would be happy!"

'This came out better than expected…the boss was nice enough to teach me how to use this…I wonder if this the beginning of that vision I once had, I wonder who'll win. The Goddess of Wrath Yellow Heart, or The Goddess of Strength Purple Heart' #3 giggle at her own thoughts "Come on kid, we gotta prepare you for the Lallapallooza that will occur"

"What's that?"

"A clash of forces so strong that it creates an earthquake…a clash of Goddesses"

* * *

In an underground laboratory, #1 is currently treating E-Sha's wounds while #2 was chewing gum just a few meters away from them.

"…Could you…eh…I don't know, get out of here!" #1 was tired, he worked so much on training E-Sha's body, and in her first battle she s brought back with some bones fractured and a concussion on her head.

To make things worse, #2 was the one who brought her back and to say things between the two numbers were…not peaceful, would be correct.

Actually, none of the three numbers get along one with another since they only see each other as "business partners" or "idiots I'll eventually betray".

""CHEW" "CHEW" "CHEW" No"

The robed man sighed "Then, at least let me work, I need to fix the damages she has since for some reason she didn't use these ones" he took the woman's palm and opened it to show a little hole "I took my time to install you powerful blasters and for what? So you don't use them"

"…Sorry, I didn't think they would be necessary" apologized E-Sha giving her reasons.

"Darling, there is no such thing as an overkill in a battle" #1 groaned as he kept trying to fix her.

#2 on the other hand moved to another part of the lab where she found a giant computer and a big button in front of it "What does this button do?" she just said the one phrase that must never be said as it usually triggers a flag that affects more than one.

#1 quickly left E-Sha's side in a hurry "Wait! Don't you-

 **CLICK**

The screen of the computer turned on and hundreds of images of a certain someone appeared as the background of it.

"…" #2 was trying to understand what she was seeing as #1's face was as red as a tomato, but his robe didn't allow anyone to see it. The robed woman grinned as she knew what this meant "Aren't you a bit of a pervert? Now I finally know who you are"

"Anata wa tadashī! (and you are right!)" G.G popped out of nowhere surprising the two numbers "#2 you have successfully discovered #1's identity, and because of it you'll get a favor from me"

"Take off your robe's hoddie" #2 answered so quickly it would leave in humiliation a certain hero with red suit and the logo of a lighting.

"Really? Don't you want me to take off that collar you are wearing?" G.G didn't expect that petition.

"No, you told me to wear this as punishment for…overdoing it with Plutia, and besides as you said I should probably lay off for a while and this thing helps to do that"

"Boss, what does that collar even do?" asked #1 curious

"…Make her angry" mumbled the boss of both numbers.

"Ok…#2 how much for you and me at my bed tonight"

#2 had now a vein on her forehead (not like anyone could see it) "Sorry, but you can take your money and place it in your-

An electrical shock prevenient from the collar withstood all of #2's body for a while, and in that time both #1 and G.G could be heard laughing besides her.

"What the heck! You said it would be a light shock!" screamed the woman standing up.

"Well, it was my concept of light" replied the ultimate robed person "Anyways, time to do what you ask me" **she** turned off her voice filter and then removed her hoodie "Now this feels more comfortable"

"…" #2 was trying to process the face of her boss.

"Maybe I should take it more often so my hair and face can actually feel the breeze of the wind"

"…" #1 was in the same situation as #2

"Guys, are you okay?"

"…It makes sense but at the same time it doesn't" murmured #2 before going into a violent tone (not violent enough to activate the collar) "Who are you!?"

"G.G" she said with a smile

"B-Boss, she means your real name" #1 was slowly going back to his normal self.

"Oh that…discover #3's identity and I'll tell you" she clapped her hands and vanished in front of their eyes.

"…"

"…" #2 turned around and started walking away "I'll go to Lowee and hopefully I'll get the information I'm looking for"

"Wait a minute!" she stopped walking at hearing her partner's call "Why don't you simply tell me or give me a hint of your identity? Because CPU of chaos, believe me there have been hundreds, and I've met most of them"

"Haven't you read the manual?" asked the woman in almost a mocking tone "The number whose identity has been discovered cannot try to investigate nor guess the identity of another number. Breaking this rule will be considered betrayal, so unless you want to have her as your enemy, I recommend you to stay out of my way and follow the rules"

A chill ran through #1's soul, having G.G as an enemy I the perfect equivalent of making angry an army of Iris Hearts, and he wasn't overthinking it a single bit, after all he had seen his boss's strength on first sight.

* * *

 _I finally found the dimension the boss talked to me about, and it only took me three days and nights!_

"The boss will be happy when I tell them about it" _Maybe they'll finally give me the vacations I kept asking them for the last two years._

 _I'm finally in front of their room, now I just open the door, tell them I found the place and wait for their reaction._

 _Three, two_ "Boss I'm happy to announce I finally found the…dimension…" _I stop at the sight._

 _The boss's room is basically a square shaped place with a bed in the center, a giant plasma T.V at the side, which is currently playing a movie where an oversized reptile was destroying a city by shooting plasma from its mouth…what caught my attention is that the boss is standing up eating some popcorn while watching the wall on the other side of the T.V where Rei Ryghts, A.K.A Cyan Heart, a new employee the boss hired a week ago, laid in a hole on the wall most likely unconscious._

""Chew" Chew" Chew"" _It appears they haven't noticed me._

"What happened in here?" _The boss turned to see me._

"This? I was minding my own business when she entered or more like bargained in here, and talked about how she was sick of working for me and about how she would kill me and take control of the entire operation. I got bored of listening to her so I punched her once in the face, and well…you can see her" _the boss had a tone you usually use on everyday stuff, basically too calmed even for me "_ Mind taking her out of there so I can give her a lecture. Seriously, just because she won the final battle in her world it doesn't mean she's going to win in every world"

"S-Sure" _Now I remember, we found her ruling her Gamindustri after having slaughtered the Goddesses of that world, dooming both that Hyperdimension and Ultradimension since they were both still connected._

 _Anyways, I walked over to her and placed my hands on her shoulders to take her out when I noticed something_ "B-Boss, she is cold"

"She never had the warmest heart"

"I'm trying to say she's dead!" _I don't know whether to be terrified or disappointed at my Boss…and they are still eating popcorn…okay what's the point of wearing that robe the 24/7, I'll ask them when this is over._

""Chew" "Chew" "Chew" "Gulp"…so I one shot her huh…whatever, get rid of that body and send an army to conquest both dimensions she had under her control. Afterwards give me the information you were going to give me"

 _I…don't know what to think about this, they just one-shot perhaps one of the strongest CPUs in existence and doesn't even look any different from normal…making them mad, I never looked for that but now I have an actual reason to not make them angry_ "Sure thing, boss" _I can't disobey anymore not knowing what will be on storage for me._

* * *

 **GATHUNK**

#1 turned at the sound that interrupted his flashback, and found E-Sha on the ground with both hands on her head and struggling.

"Hey!" the robed man ran to her side and tried to calm her down.

"A lot of words…are popping in my head…who is Sora…and why do I feel like I abandoned her?"

"…" 'This is bad, guess I'm forced to do that again' #1 stood up and started walking away "She's no one, now stay there I'll bring something for your headache"

The robed man left the room for good five minutes before coming back with a cup of tea.

"Drink this, it'll help you to calm down" he handed her the drink, and she quickly started drinking it.

At the first sip her eyes widened as she dropped the cup, breaking it, and started coughing. #1 stayed by her side until she finally stopped and calmed down.

"Feeling any better?" E-Sha looked up and stared at him blankly "All right, I'll go for something to clean this little mess of broken cup and then I'll keep patching you up"

E-Sha saw as he left the place, she started to stand up and discovered a mirror in front of her where she saw her own reflection "…who…am I?"

* * *

 **BACK TO CHIAN'S PLACE**

Purple had finally finished doing disasters that came in rainbow, and was now sat on the floor seeing how IF and Chian cleaned the disaster she created.

"…I'm sorry" were the only words that came out of her mouth.

"Don't worry, this place wasn't the cleanest to begin with so I had already thought of cleaning it" answered the blue hair woman finishing the job "Finally done, thanks for helping me clean-up"

"This was done by one of my teammates, it's only natural I help to un-do whatever she does" answered the brunette cleaning some sweat from her forehead "Come on, let's tell Compa we're done" with that they left the room and went to the restaurant part of the building where the nurse in training was cleaning an empty table…actually they were all empty for the fact they had already closed.

"Thanks for covering me" said Chian making herself notice.

"No problem, everyone was really nice to me, I can see why you like this job"

"Anyways, considering the place is closed" her expression became serious "Let's talk about business"

"And, can we eat the cake we brought as well?" asked Compa shyly

"…While eating cake"

The four sat at a table where, after getting a piece of the vanilla cake with strawberry, the talked about what occurred early, IF began.

"So Avenir is planning to use this monster's DNA for whatever they'll use at the expo eh, it's weird I never heard of anyone ever using a monster to create a weapon" Chian summed up the information given to her.

"Neither any of us" the brunette crossed her arms "You think you'll be able to do something to match them?"

"Of course!" Chian rose from her seat "We'll show Avenir the power of Passe with the new weapon we are building!"

Everyone smiled this is just the beginning of something incredible.

 **"** **This is a special report from the Basilicom"** they saw the T.V where a woman wearing a business suit was giving important information **"Due to certain circumstances…Lastation's Tech expo will be canceled"**

Or so it was supposed to be.

"…" Purple's smile faded as she looked at Chian who had already tears rolling from her eyes.

"…You are kidding, right? Please…SAY YOU'RE KIDDING!" she ran to the T.V and grabbed it.

 **"** **The Basilicom would like to apologize to everyone that's been preparing for it. That's the last new of the day"** the program ended with that.

"No it isn't! Why? Why!?" she threw the T.V to the wall, obviously breaking it, and soon enough she fell to her knees before punching the ground out of fury while crying "Son of a Bitch! That was my last chance to make it! Give me back my last chance!"

IF didn't know what to do in this situation and neither Compa. The woman that was always positive about everything was on her knees crying and cursing everything, this is what someone would call a view of despair.

Purple stood from her seat and walked to Chian's side, she placed a hand on her shoulder making the woman look at her. Her expression only showed despair, all the lilac hair Goddess could do was to embrace her "I'm sure that we can still do something"

"We can't "Sniffle" this was Passe's last chance. Without that expo…I'll only be able to keep the company moving for a few weeks before…before…" Chian couldn't even end her sentence.

The Goddess tighten her hug a bit "Maybe…a miracle will happen if you believe"

"Kid…this expo was our miracle…and it was destroyed"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAVE GAME?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE SAVED**

* * *

 **Important (maybe) advice: I may start uploading up to two chapters per week for some time so be ready for them**

 **Shadic out**

 **:)**


	25. ARC2: Chapter 13

**And well, forget what I said last week, now I'm actually freed from school, at least for now...anyways, this chapter was going to be longer but then I realized that it would be better to not make it longer.**

 **I really don't have other advices so, let's get going with reviewing the reviews!**

 **Yuhitsu: Yeah, but Orange was saying as a life general lesson for everyone in the world, though what you say it's true as well.**

 **Jerzu: Don't worry I'll try to put it in simple terms:**

 **if Red robe and number: The numbers, those that follow G.G, even if all her decisions are questionable.**

 **if Black robe and voice filter: G.G, guess you can say she's the final boss.**

 **if Brown robe: unknown, current sensei of Nisa, and master of Warechu.**

 **If you still have some troubles then don't worry perhaps your doubts might be answered in the future, Neptune played dead?** (looks over to Neptune to see her eating pudding, while little Purple is running away from Noire who has a sword in hand, all of this while screaming "I'm sorry, I didn't know those photos weren't meant for that!") **I believe you meant the other one, anyways this wasn't the first time she did, the first one was against Yellow Heart and well, you know what they say: "Desperate moments require desperate measures".**

 **DavianThule19:**

Neptune: What do you mean you're surprised I know what a cellphone is!?

Nepgear: S-sis, I think he was referring to Miss Purple...where is she?

Neptune: Noire is searching her, turns out she uploaded some photos of Noire cosplaying thinking that they were to be posted on the net.

 **...Going back to your review. Remember IF explained her about it before (hesitantly) giving it to her, well, let's remember that (in this world) they've been fighting for over 50 centuries in Celestia, back then before they left PCs didn't exist yet. About Purple's acting skills or Noire not working properly with caffeine, well, both of them.** **Okay I'll take some time to explain again how the level cap of this world works.  
The level cap DLC technically exists but comes in the form of a Goddess, once you reach the current level limit, a CPU must unlock a level cap for you to keep leveling up, and no a Goddess cannot auto unlock it for herself, that's about it. Thank you for always reviewing as well.**

 **That's all so, let's get into today's chapter.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE LOADED**

Morning had reached Lastation as a Brunette teenage woke from the bed she was sleeping in, she stood up and left out a yawn while stretching a bit.

"What hour is it?" mumbled IF seeing her phone's clock…it was 7:38AM, nighttime was over. It was now that she heard something behind her, she turned around and found someone besides the bed her partners were using "Purple?"

Yes, it was Purple, she was wearing her black pants and sleeveless shirt…the thing is that she was lifting two small dumbbells, one in each hand and both of them had the number 70Kg, and she was also lifting other two of 20kg both were tied to a little rope the Goddess was holding with her mouth and teeth, all of this while doing squats.

"…Good…morning…Iffy…" yeah, she was also sweating like crazy and the smell reached the Guild member in no time.

"What are you doing?"

"…Training…" for those wondering, yes, she is forming the words while having the rope with the dumbbells on her mouth.

"…" IF didn't know if tell her to stop, or ask when she started or simply let her continue, overall all she was amazed at how much weight her friend was carrying those things, and that's when she remembered she had a little doubt "What happened to Chian?" last time they saw her she yelled them to leave her alone, but Purple being Purple decided to stay by her side.

The lilac hair Goddess placed everything on the ground, carefully to not cause a disaster "It all began with-

"Wait!" interrupted the Guild member "Before that, take a shower, you smell horrible"

"Then I'll take a bath with her since she still has some difficulties at it" both girls now realized Compa was awake, for how much time? Not so much.

"Alright and while you two do that I'll go to buy something for breakfast" said IF leaving the place

"…Pur-Pur, you noticed it? The lipstick on Miss IF's forehead" asked Compa gaining a grin from the Goddess who pointed a finger at the nurse's forehead, she touched there and noticed some lipstick as well "Pur-Pur?"

"Well, Me-I arrived too night and you two were asleep so I gave you both a good night kiss in your sleep" explained Purple as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"…Let's just take a bath, you can explain everything later"

* * *

Inside the bath Compa was washing Purple's hair while some bubbles and steam magically covered their girly zones keeping this story T-rated.

Compa was washing the Goddess's hair, doing so she realized that perhaps Purple should let her hair grow a bit since being a CPU didn't mean stop being a girl but stopped at remembering Goddesses are ageless and she probably won't have hair growing again, although she focused on the fact that now Purple could see her burnt hands, even if her reaction wasn't the greatest thing, it still hurt Compa to know that she couldn't tell her friend about them and had to wait for her to find on her own about it.

She kept washing her in the process noticing the scar she had on her torso, the one made by Black Heart, the scar that Arfoire made her on her right shoulder after impaling her spear in there, and the mark of the cut she received on the cheek yesterday, something she hasn't explained how it occurred. Purple could also see the mark of the bullet hole Compa had on her right arm, remembering how Noire made it to her when she was using first aid on IF.

"Done, now turn around so I can wash your back" the nurse in training gave the indications to the Goddess who turned around leaving her back ready to be cleaned, and it was now that Compa could see clearly the scar she had on her back.

She placed her hand in it remembering how she made it.

 _"_ _In that case, you chose the wrong job" Black Heart delivered her slash at IF painting her blade in red._

 _"_ _!"_

 _"…_ _!"_

 _"_ _PUR-PUR!"_

 _Purple pushed IF and receive the blow for her she fell to the ground with a giant cut on her back and blood dripping out of it giving her purple jacket a reddish color._

"You really are strong, you know" Compa spoke softly "I don't think I could ever do that, and it scares me" a few tears started dripping from her eyes "to not know if I could save you like you saved us"

"You don't have to" Purple turned around and smiled "You are strong in your own way, when we fought Noire-

"Noire?"

"Black Heart, you literally froze and stayed there, emotionless, as if you had something" Compa's eyes widened, she also noticed her condition "I believe you are strong as well, but in your own way, Me-My concept of being strong is being able to save people and my friends by beating someone or talking things out, if possible Id rather have the second one be"

-Okay you just forgot to add the (') to "I'd", but continue-

"Your concept of being strong would probably mean keep fighting even when your body can't or doesn't want to do it and that makes you strong as well…or something like that" she finished with her usual Purple smile.

"…Thank you, I needed to hear that from someone" she wiped the tears off her eyes and started washing Purple's back soon noticing something "Hey Pur-Pur, I just noticed but your back is really well formed"

The back of the Goddess had muscles that had grown thanks to the trainings she had been doing, even if most of it was done with Purple Heart inside of her mind, the effects somehow altered her real body, making all her progression travel with her to the real world.

She didn't know how it happened and neither was she going to investigate it.

Taking a closer look, even her arms looked really well, with muscles that show how hard she has been working, they weren't the enough to look gross or overdone, they were the enough to not be seen through her clothes but easily visible without them.

This helped Compa ease up a bit, if she had those then it meant that she couldn't be beaten by anyone, and she might even be able to hold her ground against Arfoire if they faced her again.

"Well, let's finish this up!" exclaimed Compa washing her friend's back.

* * *

"That was nice~" Purple commented as she and Compa left the bathroom with their hair still wet and towels on their heads and bodies.

"Yeah, and now we finally smell nice however…you do know there were other towels for you to use right?" as dear Compa says…Purple is practically, as there was a magic light covering her girly zones (watch episode 8 of the anime for more information about this mysterious light), the thing is that the lilac hair Goddess doesn't look worried at all.

For those wondering, no, Purple isn't a nudist, she simply is too ignorant to realize how wrong it is for her to be like that.

-…-

And yes, Orange wasn't saying anything because the view was enjoyable.

"Pervert" said Purple Heart to Orange.

-Then you tell her something-

"…" Purple Heart gained a nosebleed in seconds "Actually, I think it's better to let her be like that"

Back with the girls, Compa had finished drying up and was about to dress but noticed Purple was just watching her.

"Ah! I almost forgot you didn't know how to dry yourself, don't worry I'll help- KYAH!" she walked over her friend but tripped on the road, falling on top of her and both landing on the bed they've been sharing with the nurse in training on top of the naked Goddess "…huh…" her face being mere centimeters away from Purple's made her realize how cute was her friend, she started turning red and instead of standing up, she started closing the distance between the two of them while closing her eyes.

"I'm back and you won't believe what happened to me, turns out I had lipstick on my-…" IF opened the door and was left speechless at what she was seeing. The two girls still in that position turned their heads to see her.

"…Miss IF…this isn't-" Compa's towel fell on midsentence, and no, no magic light to cover anything at all this time "-…What it looks like?"

"…" the brunette closed the door as she left the room "Just don't take too much time or the food will get cold!" yelled the Guild member from the other side of the door.

"It isn't like that!"

And meanwhile, Purple had no idea on what the hell just happened.

-She is too pure for this world-

"For the first time, I, Purple Heart, agree with you at something that doesn't involve us"

* * *

The protagonist trio was now having breakfast at their room of the inn once both girls finally dressed and explained the events to the brunette. They were eating chimichangas from Mr. Pool's fast food service, along with orange flavor soda.

Compa was on her usual clothing, IF was just missing her big coat, and Purple was wearing her black pants with her sleeveless black shirt wearing again bandages on both hands to cover the burnt in both of them.

"Back to the topic before that accident" IF blushed at thinking about it, even if she knew it was an accident, she had only seen those kind of falls in badly wrote animes that were 100% made with the only purpose to bring fan service rather than bringing in a good story "Purple, what happened back there with Chian?"

Said Goddess gulped the chimichanga she was eating before taking a sip at her glass of soda "After you two left I kept trying to comfort and cheer her for a long time then, she grabbed a bottle and started drinking from it, after that she started acting funny and happy and saying "Hic" every three words"

IF and Compa were not amused by her story, and they were hoping it wasn't what they believed it was "Purple, can you write what that bottle said?"

The lilac hair Goddess took a tissue and a pen, which IF lend her, and wrote what she had seen "Me-I think it was this"

 **"** **TOP QUALITY VODKA  
Property of Chian, not touch unless you are Chian."**

"…" IF was having a serious talk with Chian later.

"…Did you drink from it?" Compa sounded nervous.

"Me-I was curious about the taste so I asked her to give me some, but told me that I was too little, and gave me an apple juice"

'Thank you for still being sane Chian!' thought both humans at the same time.

"But then, she taught me something weird that I didn't fully understand" the girls were praying it wasn't what they thought it was "She taught me how to make love with someone"

…Yep, they were definitely having a serious conversation with her.

"After a while she asked me to accompany get her home because it was getting dark, and nighttime would begin, and there we could put on test what she taught me of making love, but she fell asleep when we arrive, Me-I placed her were I think was her bed and left"

-"Where"-

"Sorry, where I think was her bed" Purple corrected herself and with that she ended the story.

"How come she didn't get the wrong idea when Compa was on top of her?" wondered Purple Heart

-Simple, Chian taught her how to do it with **guys** , and as far as we know Compa is a girl, basically she doesn't know she can do it with girls as well-

"…On other topics, Miss IF, Pur-Pur, we have to go to the weapon store we went to get our new weapons" said Compa "It appears that they want to show us something, or more specifically, they want to show Purple something"

"Compa…should I remind you that if we're correct they are killers" it was at this moment that the brunette felt something sharp touch the right side of her neck.

"We prefer the term: Assassins" stated S-Sha with her golden sword on IF's neck.

"Miss IF!" Compa tried to get her bracelets to summon her syringes but stopped at the feeling of two cold things touching the back side of her head.

"I recommend you to not move" K-Sha had two machine guns on the nurse's head. A second later a Katana was placed just below her jaw.

Purple was holding said weapon more than ready to slice in two K-Sha's jaw "Leave my friends alone"

In a small diagram, S-Sha killed IF, K-Sha killed Compa, and Purple killed K-Sha.

Seeing the situation they were in S-Sha had no option but to try to change the cards on their favor "Listen, we have no time to be like this, and I certainly don't want to lose another family member. Everyone will put their weapons down and we'll talk like the civilized people we are supposed to be"

IF got mad at her sentence "As if we were dumb enough to-

"OKAY!" Purple sheathed her cursed Katana and placed it on the ground.

"…" S-Sha didn't expect that.

"…" Compa was face palming.

"…" 'THIS IDIOT!' the brunette was curding the stupidity of her partner.

"…Well, that was easy" K-Sha placed one of her machine guns on Purple's forehead.

"Eh?" was the Goddess's reaction.

-…I already said it millions of times and I'll do it again. Purple, you are a dumbass!-

 **A MOMENT LATER**

Purple, IF, and Compa were tied and placed each one on the beds of the room with the brunette on the closest to the door, the Goddess in the middle one and the nurse in training in the last one.

"Sorry" Purple really looked regretful about her decision.

"Purple" the Guild member was growling "If we weren't tied up and separated I would kill you myself you piece of dumbass!"

"…" S-Sha was only analyzing them "Listen now, we need your help with something"

"And you are giving us too many options" K-Sha placed one of her machine guns on the brunette's head "I mean, we'll gladly help you"

"That's better" said the teenager putting her weapon away.

"I'll get straight to the deal. Do you know someone called #1?" everyone's eyes widened except for Purple who looked mad at hearing that name "Good, this makes things easier" 'perhaps even more than infiltrating here without being spotted by anyone' "…I want to kill him"

"Hold on a minute, aren't you working with him?" asked the brunette confused.

S-Sha took a deep breath as if trying to calm down "I am not working with that little Shit! That bastard kidnapped my sister, E-Sha, there's no way in hell I'm letting him live after that!"

"Seriously? Because if you ask me she is pretty much fine and safe, considering she tried to kill us yesterday"

"Excuse us?" asked K-Sha not sure of if she heard correctly.

"She. Tried. To. Kill. Us. Yesterday, like that or more clearly?"

"Don't lie to us E-Sha would never kill anyone we weren't hired to kill" the teenager put her gun on the brunette's head, again "Tell us what really happened"

The Guild member got pissed as she had enough of being treated like this "She tried to kill us, she tried to kill us, she tried to kill us, she tried to kill us, she tried to kill-

K-Sha also had enough of IF's attitude towards them, she placed her finger on the trigger of her gun and was about to pull it but S-Sha placed her right hand on the teenager's wrist and shook her head.

"We are not killers, put the weapon down"

"…"Sigh"" K-Sha moved the machine gun away.

"So, according to you our sister tried to kill you" mumbled the woman placing a hand on her chin, thinking "…As we feared, she was brainwashed"

A vein grew out of K-Sha's forehead "Don't say bull #$%! E-Sha isn't weak minded!"

"And this #1 isn't a nobody" countered S-Sha causing the teenager to stare at the ground with anger, she felt useless as of now, returning with the woman, she turned her attention to the party "We aren't asking your help for free, there's something for you in this as well"

"What thing?" asked the nurse in training curious but nervous at the same time.

S-Sha grabbed a backpack that she was carrying, and from there took out a green colored laptop that she opened and booted up, she typed some stuff and eventually played a video she showed to the protagonist trio "He gave me this and told me that someone called Purple would be interest in it"

The video started with the image of #1 in front of a mike and a black background "Okay, it seems like the mike works…"Cough" It's me again, the beautiful #1, and I have important information regarding the unfortunate disappearance of a young woman called E-Sha…or should I say Emilia Hearts? Member of Gold Third and twin sister of S-Sha, A.K.A: Sora Hearts. How do I know this? I have my methods, and about poor E-Sha…well…she is right here"

Using a horrible edition, the image of Emilia naked in a tank filled with water and wearing an oxygen mask popped out at the left side of #1.

"She's well and alive if you wonder, and if you want her back you'll have to beat a test I have prepared for you. There are special coordinates placed in a file of the same USB you found this video, in a week after I have visited you, the doors of the place will open and you'll be able to enter and do the test. The requirements is you and other 4 people as minimum and maximum, your team will separate in two teams of two and a team of one. In order to pass the test you will have to triumph in at least two out of the three showdowns, and one last thing. Purple, darling, you missed me cause I missed you, the thing is that you will participate in this because of two things, first, because you… want…this" from his robe he pulled out a sphere with Lastation's logo in it. It was a key fragment.

IF couldn't believe it, if they won this test he would give them this Landmass's Key Fragment…no, it can't be that simple, were the kind of thoughts running through her head.

Compa by her side had similar thoughts to those of the brunette…and Purple simply had a thought in her head, kill him. She wanted him dead, why? She doesn't know the reason, all she knows is that she wants to end his life.

"And now the second reason, you may have or may have not known her yet but there is a new person working with us, her name is Peashy, though you may know her as Yellow Heart" images of the kid in both human and Goddess form replaced the ones of E-Sha, surprising the two humans, they didn't know a thing about her "If you somehow win the three matches, we'll fire her and she'll remain at your care. Like that she won't have to get involve with us again, I know you think it's awesome, I know you won't give a shit for the Key Fragment you'll only come to save her. And that's what we want, come, you'll be the team of one, that is the only condition I will place in you, and that's all, see you in a week~"

The video ended and with that Sora closed the laptop "So, can we count you in?"

"Sure, just take this rope off of us" answered the Guild member.

"As long as you don't say a thing about us to anyone"

"Deal!" IF and Co. saw as S-Sha unsheathed her sword and a moment later the ropes they had fell completely cut, the brunette moved her wrist a bit to make sure they weren't hurt "We'll be working together, I think it'll be better if we know each other. I'll begin. My name is IF Mamoru and I-

"Wait a minute" interrupted K-Sha "IF…is your name like an acronym or something?"

"…Yes, it's a mix of the name of my two parents: Idea and Factory…please don't ask who names their kids like that, I tried and only found horrible stories from my grandparents" answered the Guild member with a sigh "My weapons are my Katars along with the needles you made me, my best stats are AGI, INT, STR and MEN, and I'm level 31"

The silver hair woman nodded before taking a deep breath "My name is Sora Hearts, and I'm a member of Gold Third. My best stats are STR, VIT, TEC and INT, and lastly I'm level 50"

"I think it's my turn" the nurse in training thought about what to say "My name is Compa Compile, I'm 16 years old, I'm level 25, my weapons are my syringes, and my best stats would be MOV, MEN, TEC, and INT"

"Compa, how come you didn't know about levels but you do know your stats?" asked IF suspiciously

"I don't know, I simply tried to guess them on what we've been through"

K-Sha took a deep sight "My name is Krona Hearts, my weapon is anything that can be considered a gun however, my favorites are my signature machine guns, the highest stats I have are INT, TEC, AGI, and LUK, my level is 47"

"First time I hear luck is one of someone's higher stat, that one is usually an equilibrated one" IF was seriously surprised at hearing that.

"I get that too often" the teenager turned to Purple "And you?"

"Me-I am level 45…" she stopped and put to think about it.

-Repeat after me-

The CPU nodded at Orange's indication "My best stats are STR, AGI, INT, and VIT, but my instincts are also incredible, and my weapon is my Katana"

"Lastly your name is Purple, right?" asked Sora looking for confirmation.

-Alright, just be honest and say yes-

"Yes, I am Purple Heart"

"…"

"…"

"…"

-Why do I trust you won't screw up when that is the best thing you do!?-

'This brainless idiot!' cursed IF on her head.

'I should honestly consider in checking if she doesn't have any brain damage' thought Compa really considering that option.

"…" Krona tried to process the information they gave her.

"…" S-Sha on the other hand focused on the human's expressions and saw they were both nervous and sweating.

"P-Please ignore what she says" said IF more nervous than doggo surrounded by hunters.

"Y-yeah, when Pur-Pur was a baby instead of milk they gave her…huh, petrol that's why she is like this" Compa tried to convince them while thinking that what she said might be true.

"And b-besides she also fell on her head when she was a baby so it only made the damage worse" complemented the brunette.

-I don't know what's worse, how pathetic are those excuses, or the fact I would actually believe them?-

"Both of them" answered Purple Heart sighing with Orange.

The teenager turned to the woman with a smirk "S-Sha~"

"I know, it'd be a shame if this got leaked right?" she smirked as well "you stay quiet about us, we stay quiet about her, you don't ask anything and we don't ask anything"

"Deal!" answered the Goddess with a grin before the brunette and the nurse in training smacked her in the head with all their strength.

"Please don't do something like that in the future you dumbass!" growled the Guild member.

"I'm not a dumbass, I'm an idiot!" again, it took Purple a while to realize she said that "…huh…I mean-

"Okay, it is decided then, from now on you'll be the idiot of the party" stated IF.

 **Purple has gained the tittle: "Goddess of Idiocy"**

"W-What was that!?" asked the CPU of Idiocy breaking the fourth wall.

 **Thank you for asking Purple, the tittle rating system is basically a tittle that people will use to refer at you from time to time, or how you will be known in certain places.  
It is completely useless in battle, unless you want to make a comment about tittles, but in the real world it helps to build reputation.  
If you wonder, IF's tittle is "Wind Walker of Gamindustri" she herself thought of it and called herself like that while I honestly believe that: "Low-Patient Leader" fits her the most.  
And Compa's tittle is: "Air-Headed Nurse (in Training)"**

"It answered me back!" cried Purple surprised.

"I'm not air-headed! I'm just kind of slow!"

"What the hell with my new tittle! Change it IMMEDIATELY!"

 **IF has gained the tittle: "Low-Level Tsundere"**

"Hey!"

-And FYI, my tittle is: "Ultimate Mysterious voice"-

"No it isn't" replied Purple Heart "Yours is: "Ultimate Jerk". While I'm still: "The Goddess of Strength""

-…I hate you-

"The feeling is mutual"

During the fourth wall break that just occurred, the two members of Gold Third simply stared in disbelief at the group in front of them "…Do you think this is normal around here?" asked K-Sha to her friend.

"Not interested, I'll simply take my leave" but before doing it she returned her attention to the protagonist trio "We'll be waiting for you in our store in four days, don't be late" S-Sha left the room shortly after that.

"See you later" K-Sha left the place as well.

After the two assassins left, the party was left wondering what they could do in the meantime.

"For now, let's get to see and put acquinted to everything that's been going on without Purple" stated the brunette looking for the bag filled with books they received from, possibly, Arfoire "First of all, you need to read this"

IF opened the book with the tittle "Theory of CPU's weaknesses"

"Since you don't know how to read, I'll have to resume you the most important we could find" she coughed a little prepared to give her the information they need "The most important thing you must remember is the next one: Goddesses are NOT invincible. They are incredibly strong, fast, and their magic must be the most powerful however, they are also easy-tempered-

"Like you?" asked little Purple gaining a punch in the head from IF "Ow"

"Do not interrupt me again if it's for something like that" she scolded her and then continued "It is believed that White Heart is the easiest to piss off, while Black Heart is the second, Purple Heart the third and Green Heart the last one. Knowing this, the best thing you can do, even if it sounds suicidal, is to make them angry, once in that state they'll use everything they have without thinking it twice, and then all you must do is wait for their stamina to end, once that happens they'll be vulnerable to any attack."

Purple nodded with Compa hearing as well, she didn't have time to read that book considering she has been studying from another one called "Theory of healing magic"

"It also helps to use the element they are weak against, in our case the best chance to hurt Black Heart would be to use ice magic, the problem is that we don't have a book about that topic, and if we had neither Compa nor me can use that magic" informed the Guild member.

"Why?" the lilac hair Goddess asked in confusion.

"Not everyone can use magic of every type, actually the only ones that can do that are believed to be the CPUs. If you want to know if you can use an element you have to see it by doing a little test we have here" she went to the fridge the room had and from there she took out a small ice cube "In the case of ice, you place something like this in one of your hands while opening the free one, then you have to use a part of your stamina to try and create a piece of ice in your free hand, and since neither of us could do it, it means we have no affinity with ice magic" she tossed the cube to Purple "you try if you can"

"…" the Goddess took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and focused on doing it, suddenly the temperature of her free hand went really low, she took a quick look and found it frozen "…HHHAAA!"

"Pur-Pur!" screamed the nurse in training on complete panic.

"Stay still!" cried the brunette taking the frozen thing while using some fire magic to unfreeze her friend "Fire fist!" her hands turned on in fire as she placed them covering the Goddess's hand, after three minutes, the CPU was completely freed from that.

-And that's why electricity is your main element-

"Do not use magic of this kind ever again, got it?"

"Yes" replied Purple feeling her hand again.

"Also, we brought a few stuff we hoped you could traduce us" said Compa grabbing the book they couldn't read that was also with the others "I think it's written in the language of the gods but of course I don't know how to speak and read it, so we thought that perhaps you could do it"

The lilac hair Goddess nodded before grabbing the book, the cover was golden colored and it had the image of a black bird below a green color crystal. She opened it and saw a lot of manuscripts that she was able to understand.

""Chapter 1: The Calm Before The Storm"" Purple kept reading the rest in silence, while her two friends were surprised she could actually read it.

IF turned to Compa "Maybe we should have given her the files we took yesterday instead of the book"

"Yeah but, nothing we can do anymore right? And who would have been able to tell it's actually a novel that book?"

"Whatever, I'm only glad she found something to distract herself with, now she won't cause troubles anymore" she took out her phone and remembered something horrible.

* * *

 _ **YESTERDAY**_

 _"Hey Purple, considering we are cleaning this little rainbow mess you created, could you be nice enough to give me back my cellphone?"_

 _"…Noire-_

 _"Who's Noire?"_

 _"Black Heart…she broke it"_

 _Even if it seemed like IF wasn't angry, on the inside she was cursing the raven hair Goddess with all her soul…at the same time that she was internally crying as well._

* * *

"…I need some time alone" said the brunette giving her phone to Compa "Look for a quest if you want to"

The nurse in training was confused by those words but overall she simply went to the quests app and looked forward something…she gasped at having read one of the missions available "Oh NO!"

"What is it?" asked IF with lifeless empty eyes.

"There is a kid trapped in a dungeon!" informed Compa "Can we-

"Where is it?" the lilac hair Goddess was already in front of the door, her eyes glowing with determination to arrive as soon as possible.

"Take the direction to Chian's place and keep moving forward, you'll find the dungeon once you travel more far ahead" Purple nodded as she left the place.

"Seems that she can take care of it by herself" said the Guild member disappointed that she won't be able to take her rage out in monsters, and she also felt like that for another reason. They worked so hard to close the gap they have with the CPU and in exchange she only seems to have increased the distance!

…It was now that she wondered if they would ever be able to close that gap.

"Yeah…" on the inside Compa felt just like her friend "Huh?"

"What is it?"

"It looks like there is someone from Avenir trapped in a cave…should we go?"

"Of course, we can't simply let someone die…or I think that's what Purple would say" the brunette smiled a bit at looking at her hands still covered in bandages "hey, can I take off these things already?" Compa nodded, and IF quickly tore them apart "Finally, those really made me sweat a lot"

"Just don't break your hands again"

"Not like I wanted to break them in the first place. Let's go"

* * *

Outside the inn a figure was watching the events develop, she was using a black robe to cover her figure and she was using a voice filter that only let people know she was a girl "And so, they separate again…if it goes according to the original timeline, either Purple or Iffy and Compwa-chan will face Nowa-Chan…guess I'll have to do that, and good grief I brought this" from her pockets she took out a potion, but it wasn't any potion "an elixit stolen from Zestiria…perhaps I should have taken it from Symphonya, or Xilia…whatever, what's done is done, now to make sure nobody dies before time"

The protagonist trio had an event to assist to and they weren't allowed to die…at least not now.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE PARTY HAS SPLIT AGAIN**

 **.**

 **CHO #! #!#% &$$$#**

 **.**

 **FILE ERROR**

 **.**

 **FIXING ERROR**

 **.**

 **A VIRUS WAS FOUND**

 **.**

 **BATTLING VIRUS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VIRUS WAS DEFEATED**

 **.**

 **ERROR FIXED**

 **.**

 **FILE SAVED**

* * *

 **Now in here I forgot I had three things to say back there at the beginning.**

 **Warning: G.G may be OP...just maybe...all she did was to one-shot one of the most powerful beings of the official Neptunia universe...yeah, it's just a maybe. (note sarcasm)**

 **And this one is just a question I had:  
Who do you think suffers more, Purple for being an idiot and having to deal with the consequences of her decisions, or her party for suffering the same consequences as her but not being able to do anything to prevent them?**

 **And this other question:  
Do you think their current tittles fit them?  
**


	26. ARC2: Chapter 14

**Shadic here to talk about this...you know, I'm actually running out of ideas to place as filler in this thing...if you have an idea of something I can perhaps mention please feel free...or I could always talk about my life**

Histoire: I don't believe they'll be that interest in it

 **Fair point...ah duck it, I'll simply put my normal life with the CPUs if I don't have anything worth saying.**

 **Let's review the re- (accidently bits tongue)...it hurts...you know the deal.**

 **For this one since it's two reviews I'll divide them, hope you don't mind.**

 **Kirigiriko (chapter 23): Don't be sorry, it's always up to you if you want to review or not, but thanks, it's really appreciated. No, this time it isn't the case with this Mukuro, sorry if you thought it was, I would explain but that would be spoiler, and yes it had something to do with the vision Purple had at the store. Thanks, that was my point with that battle since nobody was waiting anything out of it, of course next time she appears more people will wait more out of her so more job to do, and who wouldn't feel bad...Nisa is kind of OP in this world...forgot to say it. Yes, thanks for noticing that reference to All Might's entrance from the Heroine side, and maybe it's Arfie so maybe it's a yes.**

Blanc: Shadic, everyone is thinking she is Arfoire, just admit it. I mean, even the mouse is with her.

 **...Isn't that Vert? (Angry Blanc carrying hammer leaves screen to find her friend) Welp, one problem less.**

 **Kirigiriko (chapter 24): I'm glad you are satisfied, if it helps and since I don't consider it spoiler, Arfoire will be one of the characters with more importance in next arc so you'll really enjoy her in there, answering the question of how she cope with those mean things well...it's an in-part of those two. By the point Noire confirmed her she would participate in the console war, she simply had lost all reason to shed tears as she knew she had already failed as both tutor and mother. No, she did buy Purple's ability...sorry, she doesn't work well without coffee. You're welcome for that funny scene, answering the question of the numbers is hard. They are in this thing because of something serious (except #1 who was forced by G.G to be in this thing) but to G.G, the reason is quite different. And every time they successfully discover the identity of one of their partners they have the right to ask G.G a favor more than an order, and she'll do it as long as it isn't something excessive...yes, she is single but has no current interest. As of now guess you can say Arfoire is asexual but only because she is completely focused on what's going on, and once that ends you may have a chance with her...go for it, tiger.**

 **3 Questions Marks:...I'll see what I can do, and if I can do it but I don't think it may happen.**

 **Yuhitsu: She is but it doesn't mean she can't fall for someone and try to show it (can this as a possible spoiler?...Nah, with her actions of last chapter it should be obvious what Compa feels for Purple), stupidity would work better but she would deny it saying that idiocy fits her better so that's it**

 **DavianThule19: Low-level tsundere meant more as of Low-class rather than actual level, so in part yes but no. Thank you for loving the tittles, I'm sure you'll enjoy it when those two meet, I know those things are expensive**

G.G: Why do you think I stole them?

 **Thank you for your review**

 **Also, I don't know if it's necessary to say this but better do it. Not of the songs/OSTs belong to me.**

 **Let's begin.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PLAYING PURPLE'S STORY**

"HYA!" a lilac hair Goddess wearing a black sleeveless shirt and black pants along shoes of the same color and bandages on both hands just slashed a blue color slime with a dog face and ears, and tentacles on its lower zone, killing it.

The reason she was doing that was because she was inside a cave mostly illuminated by color crystals, and she had gone there to save a child that was trapped inside.

She didn't need her weapon to take down that monster but she took a shower just a few hours ago and getting all dirty thanks to a single monster wouldn't be a good excuse for her friend, IF, who is the one of the team in doing the laundry.

"…" Purple stopped whatever she was doing and suddenly look around the cave, confused.

-What's wrong?-

"…Do you remember…when we got here?"

A dumb question with a simple answer, yes just something someone like Purple could even think in actually asking.

-Well, we arrived like two or three minutes ago, after leaving the city in the direction Compa told us, why?-

"…Nothing, it's just me imagination"

-"MY imagination"-

"Yeah, just that" the Goddess on the inside felt weird, she did remember that happened but, something simply felt wrong…in the end she simply shrugged and continued moving forward focusing on the trapped child.

They continued walking until they found…the remaining of probably what used to be a Fenrir.

-Its somehow still alive, otherwise it would have blown into data, put it out of its misery-

Purple did as told with her cursed Katana, she looked down at the floor and sighed she returned her glare to the front and found…a black piece of cloth that didn't belong to her. The realization hit her as hard as a deer stopping in mid-road at seeing the lights of a car "Oh no"

-Run-

 **(INSERT HNI OST: DREAD)**

Steps started echoing in the cave, Purple took a defensive stance with her Katana in hand as she looked everywhere for the person creating that noise 'Can't run anymore. Orange, probabilities of survival'

-Not so high, even if we do what IF told us to, there's no place we can use to hide this dungeon-

The lilac hair Goddess sweated and gulped of knowing she was caged in a dungeon with one of the people she feared the worse, and also knowing that playing dead may not save her this time.

"Hello Purple" Black Heart allowed said person to turn around and see her in her usual HDD "I apologize about the Fenrir, I was taking a little nap when that thing decided to attack me, it tore a part of my processor unit so I got kind of mad"

"Don't worry about it…hey Noire" Purple took her time to also greet her casually but nervous "What brings you here?"

"The trapped child, I already saved him. Turns out he wanted to become a Guild member since he didn't worship me, I had a really serious talk with him before bringing him to his mother who finished lecturing him" explained Noire with a serious expression.

"In that case, guess Me-I don't need to reasons to be here anymore…bye-bye" she turned around and was about to run like there was no tomorrow however, Black Heart placed a hand on her shoulder with enough strength to make sure the Goddess wouldn't escape.

"Stop trying to delay the inevitable" she sounded serious but…hesitant at the same time "I was about to place the quest as completed, and that's when I saw you accepted the quest as well, that is the only reason I stayed here to take a nap…I want us to end what we started once and for fricking all. I want to kill you at your best, in your HDD! And if you don't want to fight me…"

-Move!-

Jumping to the front, Purple felt how the giant blade, that Black Heart was using, grazed her shirt leaving no cut in it but if she had the jacket, that WOULD have been cut.

'Good thing I left the jacket back at the inn!'

-That's what you're worried about!?-

Noire took her sword with both hands and aimed at Purple "Then I'll kill you at your worse even if it means throwing my pride to the trash!"

 **(END OF OST)**

 **.**

 **SHOWDOWN HAS BEGUN**

Despite the battle just starting, Purple tried to sprint away but Black Heart appeared in front of her and delivered another slash that luckily only cut the air thanks to the lilac hair Goddess giving a light jump to the back.

"I don't want to fight you!" screamed Purple landing on her feet "Can't we just talk thinks out!?"

-"Things"-

'Whatever!'

"No" calmly answered Black Heart taking flight in the air with sword in both hands "Volcano Drive!"

-Dodge it!-

'No time to move got to cover!' thought Purple placing her cursed Katana on top of her, in perfect position to parry the attack.

In a flash of a moment, both Noire's and Purple's weapons were in a lock, the lilac hair CPU had somehow managed to parry it, but, it was strange, in her mind she pictured her sword breaking.

"Don't you know it's called Volcano Drive for a reason?" asked Black Heart coldly.

Purple looked below her and saw that the ground she was standing in was opening a little, and from it a fire tornado emerged "AAAHHH!" the Goddess screamed in pain, feeling her flesh burn.

The skill died and with it Purple fell to the ground practically defeated, and her clothes were somehow more black of what they were already, and despite this pain, Purple was still awake thanks to the time she spent training that made her resistant enough to not lose with just that.

If Noire had used that ability the first time they met she would have killed her. The only reason "Infinite Slash" didn't kill her back then was because Black Heart thought she would move to the side so she reduced the skill ability down to 3% of what it originally was.

-Kid! Stand up you gotta run!-

'Me can't…my body…burns and hurts…a lot'

"You became stronger, otherwise you'd be dead already, but I guess I did overestimate what you would be able to do" said Noire pulling her by the hair to a wall where she grabbed the Goddess's cursed Katana, and lifted Purple by the throat with so much strength her claws were almost piercing it "look at you, the once so called Goddess of strength reduced to this" she smirked before raising the cursed Katana "And now, it'll be your own weapon what will kill you, pretty ironic huh, well" she stopped talking for a moment "Guess this is goodbye, huh" she readied to kill her opponent "Sayonara, see you on the other side, my sister"

Just as she was about to deliver the finishing blow a sandworm came out of the ground and bite one of her legs "What!?" she noticed the creature was trying to devour it "Okay, you die first!"

She deliver her slash at the creature just for another one to pop out of the ground and catch her wrist before she killed the first sandworm, naturally she let go of the weapon as she didn't expect another one to simply capture her arm, basically she was caught off guard.

"You little…Stop eating me!" she let go of Purple to try and summon her big sword with her free hand but the moment she started materializing it, a third Sandworm erupted from the ground and caught her hand "Are you kidding me!"

Meanwhile, Purple was watching as she struggled against so many monsters, and remembered something about her sword.

 _"_ _Every time someone buys this sword they return it the next day or a week later as much because they either suffer a mysterious event that left them damaged forever or because they die"_

It appeared that her cursed sword, Noroi, was now acting like its name said.

-If nothing happened to you, then I guess it means it accepts you but not her, because this is simply too much coincidence to be true-

'Agreed!' she quickly (as fast as she could go) grabbed her sword and took her leave by literally running (limping) away from the zone while the Sandworms kept her busy, using the wall as a support.

"Die and never respawn!" the place's temperature started increasing, and when Purple turned to see the center of it, she saw Black Heart's body being enveloped by flames burning to death the monsters that were attacking her in matter of instants all of them turning to data and vanish. She panted a bit before glaring at the lilac hair Goddess "This was the last time you make fun of me!"

-Screw it, use the superior mode!-

"Superior mo-

She wasn't able to finish thanks to a giant blade being stabbed in her left arm and impaled all the way to the wall she was using to move, screaming in pain, and blood dripping out of it.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" asked Noire coldly with anger on her eyes "Multiply this pain by a hundred and it still won't be close to what YOU did to me"

Purple started losing consciousness, receiving a skill like Volcano Drive full, plus being stabbed shortly after that, had drained most of her energy. Even if Purple Heart said that they share the pain, it didn't take away the fact they were still around 40 levels below Black Heart. Purple started closing her eyes but re-opened them at the feeling of her skin burning as she began screaming again.

Noire had lifted Purple's shirt and placed her free hand on the right side of her torso as her body started practically burning "You should know it, every Goddess has an element they are extremely well with, in my case is fire, and surely enough I know how to use it to the point I can increase the temperature of my own body at will, increasing up to the 450 centigrade" the white haired Goddess didn't have a smile but one could easily say she was enjoying it "Don't think I'll give you the luxury of fainting"

The lilac hair CPU didn't know what to do, one of her arms was practically numb because of a gian sword stabbed in it, and she didn't have enough strength to raise the other one and fire an electric shot at Noire. As of now, only one thought ran in her mind 'How was I able to fight a monster like her before?" she didn't get it, from where did she get the courage to battle Noire before losing her memories, especially because she knew that she was still saving something, as if she was actually being nice to her.

It scared her to not know the answer to her question, and she would get more strength once she remembers said answer. After all, to battle a monster, you must become a worse monster.

-Don't get scared! You have to survive, there's still a chance! Please…don't give up!-

'Easier said than done' thought Purple in between screams 'Be honest, do you honestly believe ME-I can win even with HDD!?'

It was obvious, even with all the training she had done, trying to compare their powers would be a sin in all the meaning of the word.

Black Heart stopped holding her sword and raised her fist aiming at Purple's face "The fun has just begun" as she was about to throw her punch, someone grabbed her wrist, she turned around and found a person wearing a black robe, they were smaller than her but just a tiny bit taller than Purple, perhaps a centimeter or two, and that's all Noire could make out of this person "who are you?"

"G.G" she had a voice filter but it was made to sound female so she only guessed this person was a girl.

"…Good Game?"

"What? No! Why does everyone think it means that?" wondered G.G on loud voice "Anyways, I have an offer to make you, Lady Black Heart"

"Not interested in whatever it can be" replied the Goddess breaking the grip G.G had on her 'She is though, maybe she's another bodyguard of Purple"

"Then at least let me ask you this question. Would you rather become the True Goddess of this world…or the Deity of this world?"

Noire turned around facing them as she finally stopped hurting the lilac hair CPU who lost consciousness immediately "You have my attention, don't lose it"

If she could see G.G's face, she would see nothing but a grin "Have you ever heard of the Deity of Sin?"

It was this question that made Noire take a decision that would change her forever.

 **PURPLE HAS FAINTED…AGAIN**

* * *

IF and Compa were in a cave with the same design of the one their friend was supposed to be investigating to find a lost kid, just that they were doing it to find a member of Avenir who got trapped in there.

"Do you think he/she is fine?" asked the nurse in training nervous for the security of the person they were looking for

"Yeah, according to the report, he is staying in a zone where monsters don't spawn" answered IF looking up a head to see a giant train crashed in a wall "Guess we arrived to the place. Hey! Anyone in here!"

"Yes" a man got down of the train he was Ganache, the one they met yesterday, and wearing the same clothes "Oh, it's you two, what a coincidence" he gladly and nicely greeted them.

"Agreed, what happened here?" asked the brunette.

"Well, I was doing a little business trip, and when I ended it I decided to come back but well, you see what occurred to this train" explained Ganache cleaning his glasses "Ms. Purple didn't come with you, I see"

"You know Pur-Pur?"

"Not in person, but when you completed the mission of before I decided to take a quick look at you considering the good job you made in case we had another problem we could count with you again, and that's when I came with the existence of your friend"

He had actually looked into her full profile from the moment she entered Lastation however, he didn't need to give information he wasn't asked to give. So yes, he knew about her having been in the hospital for a week.

"Really, but with what missions would we do? I mean the Tech Expo was cancelled-

"It was but, in a few hours it'll be resumed" interrupted Ganache

"What do you mean?" asked Compa shyly

"What I said, in a few hours a public announcement will be made where the Lastation Basilicom will resume the activities referring to that Expo after apologizing again for canceling it in vain"

"Then it means that-

"Come on Compa, this is no place to talk, we must go back, we can talk later about this" stated the Guild member turning around.

"Actually, I can go on my own from now on" both girls looked at him with confusion "Since you two are here, it means you should have eliminated all the monsters around. Meaning: I can leave since there's nothing that can harm me anymore"

"…" Compa thought about it and realized it was truth.

"…That's a good point. The monster respawning usually takes around an hour so, that's about it"

"Thank you for saving me, I'll make sure to pay you properly when I get back. Goodbye" Ganache walked away with all the calm of the world "Don't lose time looking for others inside the train, it's completely automatic!" he yelled at the distance.

The two humans stayed in the same place for a minute, checking the place to make sure that there wasn't a monster hidden that could attack them by the back.

"Miss IF, I think we have finished the quest…okay, we must go and tell Miss Chian about this!" said Compa taking a deep breath, glad that they weren't too late.

"Alright, let's-…who's there!?" exclaimed IF with her handgun in hands.

 **(INSERT ASHITA NO JOE OST: SU NOMBRE TORU RIKISHI)**

Steps were being heard by both humans coming in the direction the Guild member was looking at.

"Please put your weapon down, as I have come to talk" from the shadows emerged Black Heart, but it wasn't the same one as right now she was wearing the grey suit with her hair in twin-tails rather than her black one piece suit with free hair.

"B-Black Heart!?" IF was honestly about to pull the trigger however, she stopped at seeing that the person she was aiming not only didn't have any weapon on her but also her mind just remembered seeing her on the first day they were here in Lastation, along with having seen her back then in Planeptune "Wait, you are the one who doesn't want to kill us, aren't you?"

"Correct, and would you please put your weapon down? I did not come here to do something as dumb and childish as to start a battle with no real objective"

'I wish the real Black Heart was like this' "If that's the case then please go back to your human form"

"As you wish"

 **FLASH**

In matter of seconds the Noire that they consider the one form their team appeared "…Surely takes a while to do that, anyways, I came to join your party"

"…Excuse us?" IF wasn't sure if she heard correctly or not, and was not going to do like she didn't hear that really nice offer.

"Welcome to the team, Lady Black Heart" Compa already invited her in.

"W-wait, remember I'm the leader and the one who makes the decisions" said IF doing a little "Ahem" before looking at the raven hair Goddess(?) "Why the sudden interest in joining?"

"…Because like you, I have the objective to take down #1 and the rest of his partners"

"…" IF closed her eyes analyzing her answer.

Compa watched as her friend stayed in silence doing nothing but thinking.

The other Noire simply played with the edges of her skirt a bit to pass time before the brunette gives her final word.

"…You're in, but if I have the most minimum feeling you'll betray us, then I'm gonna do my best to kill you" IF sounded cold, she was cold about this, sure this Noire did help them before, but after seeing what the real Noire did to her friend, she simply couldn't keep trusting in her like if they were B.F.F.

"Don't worry I wasn't planning to do anything like that. If I had planned it I would have done it when she was on the hospital" she gave them a point, actually, they didn't know why Noire didn't kill Purple when she was on the hospital being completely defenseless…well, if rumors got out that the CPU went inside of a room and the patient in there died all of sudden, it wouldn't be good for her, but this one didn't appear to have that problem like at all "Let's go back, I must warn her about something before I take my time to teach her and you stuff that you need to know for the upcoming dangers"

The other Noire started walking away until she turned back to see the humans looking at her "Come on, we don't have all day, especially with **her** being near Purple"

"Who?" asked Compa worried at this **her**

"…Someone despicable, mean, evil, diabolic, merciless, childish," she gritted her teeth at remembering the face of the woman she hates "and the monster I helped-…no. The monster **I** created"

 **(END OST)**

* * *

A groan, that's the first sound a young(?) girl called Purple did while opening her eyes, she was on the ground of the same dungeon Black Heart kicked her ass…or more like humiliated her "I'm…still alive…?"

"Yep, surely you are, mi amiga" the lilac hair Goddess turned her head to the right to see a girl wearing a black robe sitting beside her "man, it surely took a while to deal with that bimbo…don't tell her I called her like that"

"What's a bimbo?"

"Eh…it's a mark of bread" answered the robed girl remembering having seen that in one of her many trips…to where? It's a secret "Whatever, and how are you feeling?"

"…" Purple tried to sit but failed, her body was still sore from earlier, all she knew could tell was that Noire was about to kill her when this girl came out of nowhere and saved her.

The girl stared at the lilac hair Goddess for a moment before taking out a bottle filled with a potion "Drink this, it's an elixir from a land far away from here, it'll help you"

After Purple managed to drink the elixir, with the help of the mysterious girl, she felt her body go back to life, in no time she jumped on her feet and all the pain in her body vanished. She looked below her shirt and the place that was stab only had a little scar in there (seriously if she keeps getting those at the end there'll be more scars than skin on her body), and only the mark of burnt in the place Noire practically incinerated to keep her awake.

"Thanks for saving me"

"No worries bucko, the name's G.G"

"Purple" both girls shared a handshake at first meeting 'Orange, you in there?'

-Sorry, I fainted. I decided to take a part of your pain as well, didn't think this would happen-

'I should be the one to apologize, Me-I lost without being able to do anything even with all that training' a tear escaped from her left eye, it was shed thanks to her feeling useless, everything she did with Purple Heart was just for this moment and she allowed _fear_ to take over her.

"Mh?" G.G noticed the tear escaping from Purple's eye, she wiped it off using one of her hands, this cause the lilac hair Goddess to look at her "Don't cry over a lose it's pathetic, no one has the right to possibly blame you for falling, as long as you stand up it'll be fine. Remember this: People who fall and stand up are far more worth respecting than those that have never fell in their lives" G.G stood up and offered a hand to Purple "Every time you fall, stand up, the own fact of having done that will make you stronger than you were before. I have lived it"

Purple still didn't know if taking her hand or not, from her point of view she was not seeing G.G offering her a hand. She was seeing Noire waiting for her to stand up.

The robed girl noticed the hesitation in her eyes, she was scared no doubt about it "Listen, _fear_ is something all humans have, it's up to you which meaning you take. Forget Everything And Run…or Face Everything And Rise. Which do you take? No one will have the right to judge you on your decision"

Purple tried to look on her eyes even when she had the hoodie of the robe on, and she was able to tell something, she went through a stage on her life where she took the same decision and from the looks of it, the Goddess was able to tell which one she chose.

G.G was surprised to see Purple taking her hand and standing up with her help "…We'll meet again. Good luck on your journey that has just begun" the robed person walked away not expecting anything else from the lilac hair Goddess, she had already taken the option she found better and with that, there was no reason for her to be there anymore.

-…I'm amazed, never have I believed someone like her could exist…have I met her before? Nah…I would remember it-

'Let's go Orange, we have to prepare for our battle…we'll save Peashy. As of now, that's or only goal"

-"our"-

"That thing" Purple chuckled a bit before walking away, she has to return to the inn to inform what happened to her friends…even if they didn't believe a word she said.

* * *

IF, Compa and the other Noire were in front of Chian's place, as of now they were going to tell her what they found.

"Why are you wearing that?" asked the brunette looking at the other Black Heart's glasses

"Just wait for it" was her answer, she opened the door and entered seeing a great disaster, some tables were upside down the floor was filled with liquids, some of them being juices, sodas, water, and some adult drinks…an absolute disaster, and in the middle of it all, was Chian with her head on her knees and on the floor.

"…" IF knew that Chian was having a bad time but this was too much.

"…" Compa was on her same situation and yet "Miss Chian?"

Said woman turned to see them, and with that they could see Chian with eye bags, a smile that only said how drunk she was and her eyes were red from all the crying "Compa~ Iffy~ Lady Black Heart~…"Hic" join me in a drink…"Hic""

She was worse of what they could have believed.

"Compa, and I are underage" informed the Guild member

"It'll just be a little sip "Hic" nobody has to know~ "Hic""

"...Is she always like this?" asked the other Noire gaining a shook from the girls ""Ahem" Listen to me, huma-Miss Chian, snap out of it!"

"Wahh~ Lady Black Heart scolded me~" she sounded like a little kid playing a game "I wonder "Hic" what'll be my punishment~ are you going to use me to satisfy your carnal needs~? "Hic""

"…That doesn't sound like a bad idea at all"

IF quickly smacked her head "Don't take advantage of her!"

"Sorry" she walked closer to the woman until she was on her side, looking her straight face to face "If you start acting like a good child, there will be a reward" she said in a little seductive accent

'What the hell is wrong with this scene?' wondered IF

"…"Hic" okay, I'll prepare a table…for "Hic" 3 people~"

"Include yourself, and take a glass of water to try and recover" ordered the other Noire gaining a nod from Chian, who started to limping her way to the kitchen "IF, please"

"You didn't need to tell me" the brunette soon followed after the woman, getting to her and helping her make her way to the place they were going.

 **30 MINUTES LATER**

IF re-entered the room carrying Chian that at least looked aware of what was happening around her, Compa and the other Noire were sitting on a table they put back up, cleaned and placed the chairs it had originally.

"I apologize for my past attitude towards you" said Chian with a frown looking at the other Black Heart.

"It matters nothing to me, they are the ones you should apologize to" said the Goddess with no real interest in what was going on "And also, I'm not Black Heart, I'm just a super fan of hers"

"That explains a few stuff" the woman took a seat in front of the other Noire and IF sat beside Chian being in front of Compa "…First of all, sorry for having this place as a mess, and sorry for having received you like…that, and sorry for…suggesting doing "that" with you"

"Seriously, you should learn to control that and be careful to who you say it" the other Noire would have kept lecturing her but, she wasn't in position to do that 'Though, I honestly would have no problem, she is really cute when she is like this, of course I'll never admit that'

"Alright, Chian, we have awesome news that will make you change for good!" announced the brunette excited.

"Avenir broke!?"

"No, not that good" IF took a few look around before spotting a radio "Why don't you hear it for yourself?"

The brunette turned it on and started searching for the correct station.

 **"** **-and that's why you must never underestimate the basic guide of monsters for adventurers and Guild members. On other news it appears that Lastation's Tech Expo will be resumed after having quickly solved the problem that interrupted the event, all thanks to the help of Lady Black Heart. Lastation's new Oracle has presented a public apology for it, and wishes all the companies their best on this competence"**

"…" Chian was processing this information "…Compa, IF. Slap me"

"Excuse me?" Compa wasn't quite sure if she heard correctly.

Meanwhile, the brunette simply went on and did it.

"Miss IF!"

"What? Somebody tells me to either smack them or slap them and I don't doubt, I act" explained IF shrugging off.

"Thanks, now, Let's clean this mess up, we have work to do!" exclaimed the woman standing up "No, actually, you already helped with just bringing me this information, I don't know from where you got it but I'm sure that it wasn't a Basilicom member the one who gave it to you, right?"

"No, it was someone from Avenir"

"…I see, can I please ask you to investigate about it? It simply sounds too suspicious that they have that kind of information"

"And that's not all" interrupted the other Noire "I have investigated my share about them and come to realize they were preparing for this Expo for the last 3 years"

"3 years? There's something wrong with that, I mean, they only say the topic for the Tech Expo with half a year of anticipation, how could they possibly know it?"

"What if…Avenir either stole that information…or bought it" thought IF on loud voice "What if the Basilicom has been giving them all the information they want!"

"That would explain why they haven't done anything about them, even when they simply continue to build factories when there's no place in the city to do it anymore, and as to why would they send someone of the Basilicom to pick up the monster you captured yesterday"

"You are forgetting the little fact we have no evidence whatsoever of this" reminded the other Noire to them.

"…Miss Chian, do you know of any heretic in Lastation's Basilicom?" asked Compa

"I think I heard about how Lady Black Heart found one and fired him a few days ago however, it is just a rumor, why?"

"If he was fired a few days ago, then it means he could have the information we could be looking for" explained the nurse in training. Everyone present was staring at her, eyes widened "Is something wrong?"

"You can elaborate a plan like that?" asked IF surprised

"I thought she was nothing but an air-headed, but it looks like I was wrong" commented the other Noire.

"Same here" and now it was Chian's turn to be surprised.

 **COMPA'S TITTLE HAS BEEN UPDATED TO "SEMI AIR-HEADED NURSE"**

"Even my tittle changed?"

"Anyways, that is indeed a good plan, if we manage to see if our theory is correct we could get Black Heart to fire everyone who has been giving information to Avenir, and even close that company" explained IF with a smirk "Chian, try to investigate about this guy and send me the information by tomorrow, and after we investigate we'll come with you to discuss our next move"

"You got yourself a deal" Chian looked for her cellphone and started making some calls "Yeah, it's me, we can still save Passe, listen I need you to look for a heretic fired from the Basilicom…yeah, just as it sounded, and also, get everyone ready. We are finishing our project for the Tech Expo"

* * *

"IT HURTS!" screamed the Heroine of Justice while she was being forced to stand on her bare hands, which are on burning coal, Nisa was wearing her usual suit but with Band-Aids covering most of her face and the handcuff of her right hand was tied to her arm with tape to prevent it from getting burnt, all this while a woman wearing a brown robe placed a metal chair on her feet thanks to her legs that were stretched, to add more weight into her and make her hands burn more.

"This is your punishment for disobeying me" said the robed woman searching for something else to place on top of the chair, after getting tired on not finding anything she went on and sat in the chair adding even more weight to poor Nisa "Stay like this for three hours"

"T-THREE HOURS!? I'll die!"

"It'll mean you simply were too weak" replied the woman not really interest in the Heroine as she had materialized a magazine about cooking "Oh right, Pirachu place an alarm in three hours so we're sure she isn't skipping time"

A big mouse entered the room with a clock "As you say not-so-old-hag" he placed the timer and then climb on top of Nisa to lay on the woman's lap where he fell asleep.

"Sensei, I know I kind of didn't follow your instructions but isn't this like TOO much?" asked Nisa trying to sound calm even with the pain she was feeling.

"Did you land a hit on #2?" Nisa was about to answer a yes, because of all the bullets that woman received "That did hurt her" and with that her happiness turned into a frown accompanied with a loud sighing and groans "That's what I thought, and after this be prepared for a more hardcore training. In four days we're taking down one of the numbers"

"Really!? Which?"

"#1, physically speaking he isn't that awesome, but surely enough he has tricks under his wrist or something like that" she skipped to the next page of her magazine where she found a recipe for smash potatoes with some roasted turkey leg "I know what we're dinning tonight"

Nisa tried to look up "What thing, sensei?"

"For you: a vegetable soup as for me and little Pirachu a really extravagant dinner. You are on a diet, don't forget it"

"…I honestly don't know if hating you or loving you"

"A bit of both" answered the not-so-old-hag with some saliva forming on her mouth from imagining the dinner with a smile.

* * *

"We're back" announced Purple entering to the room she was using at the inn she and her friends were staying. Inside she saw Compa and IF playing cards.

"Pur-Pur, you're here!" exclaimed the nurse in training tackling her friend to the ground "You had us worried!"

-So worried that they were playing…I don't know, poker?-

"Don't take us wrong because of this, she pretty much suggested to play it while we waited for you" stated the brunette not trying to look like the bad guy '…we?'

"Who?" asked the lilac hair Goddess, realizing someone else was on the room

 **(INSERT ASHITA NO JOE OST: SU NOMBRE TORU RIKISHI)**

"Me" it was the other Noire that helped her back then, only that she was wearing glasses.

Purple was about to ask about them but IF beat her to it "She is wearing them because like that it'll be easier to say that she is a cosplayer of Black Heart"

"Oh" with that, Compa helped the lilac hair Goddess to stand on her feet, and Purple walked to the other Noire extending her hand for a handshake "hey the-

The other Noire punched her in the stomach "Sorry, my hand slipped"

"Why do Me-I feel like I deserved it?" asked Purple falling on top of the other Noire who used her body as support for the lilac hair Goddess to not fall.

"I came here to offer my aid, not for free of course"

IF walked to Purple and got her back up before holding up her right arm, while Compa held her left one "Forgive us for this Purple"

"Lady Black Heart said that in exchange for joining us she wanted to punch you in the face" explained the nurse in training.

"Huh…EH!?" Purple tried to break her bindings but none of her friends let her go.

"Stay still and think of how much help she'll give us, as much you'll faint but it'll be fine" the brunette tried to reassure Purple so she would stop putting resistance.

"Yeah, this is for the good of the team Pur-Pur, and sacrificing a tooth or two will help us"

-Hate to break it to you but, they are right-

"I have second thoughts on this!" yelled the Goddess in panic.

"Guess what?" the other Noire stepped to be in front of her "Nobody cares" she proceeded to punch the Goddess on the face with all her strength literally burying her fist in it, a moment later she took it out and Purple's mouth left out some blood, and her nose broken "I made sure to not break your teeth so you be glad about it"

"…Thanks…" she closed her eyes again and once again, entered dreamland

 **(END OST)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PURPLE HAS FAINTED…AGAIN**

 **(OTHER) NOIRE HAS JOINED THE PARTY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAVE GAME?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE SAVED**

* * *

 **Quick question: Do you like the OST I gave the other Noire?**

 **And to save problems I'll resume it. All the CPUs silhouettes will be dressed as the Ultra Version selves.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Shadic out**

 **:)**


	27. ARC2: Chapter 15

**Hey there, Shadic here, I'm honestly about to fall asleep here so I'll do this quickly**

 **First of all, for those that might be confused, the other Noire's existence will be explained throughout this chapter, but I will say that she doesn't belong to an Ultradimension, she simply wears the clothes of her self of that dimension.**

 **Second: Review the reviews**

 **DavianThule19: I'm sure most of us share that trait of hers, yeah she could do that but not only has she not thought of it but the other Noire would be against it, yeah about that 1 on 1...don't think it'll arrive any time soon, there is still a gap in between them that won't close in this arc. Read this chapter to answer your question, and about her cursed sword I actually got an interview with it and this were its words  
** Noroi: She's so funny to be with that I can't kill her because of it, she's the best entertainment I had ever since I as created

 **...Next review.**

 **Yuhitsu: Affirmative, you are correct about the thing of the INT, who dislikes IF's logic to begin with? And yes, I mean the broken nose heals but the broken tooth...well, I don't think it'll go back to its place that easily.  
**

 **Okay, let's start with the- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZs**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE LOADED**

A girl wearing a black robe was watching T.V while being sat in a red couch that she definitely didn't take from Rei's house (note sarcasm) "I'm bored! And there's nothing interesting on this thing…what if…?" an idea struck on her mind.

"Absolutely not" G.G turned around to see #3 with both hands on her hips, and without her hoodie.

"You know that if #2 discovers your face you'll lose the chance to get an awesome super favor from me right?"

"As if I cared for that" she grabbed the couch from below and lifted it throwing poor G.G to the ground "I came here for other stuff"

G.G stood on her feet and pretended to think of what can it be "…I already specified that I can't give you any advance payment, and for an important reason" replied the robed leader while #3 was looking at her with disbelief.

"But you don't pay us"

"Exactly." with that she picked the couch and placed it back to its original position "Now then, what do you want?"

"First things: Why were you so nice to her?" asked the number referring to the talk her boss had with Purple "You are usually the exact opposite of yesterday"

"…#3" the number's expression turned into something a little bit scared at feeling the dread coming out of her boss "There are some questions that are better left unanswered"

Backing back a little, the number calmed herself down with some deep breaths "Second thing: From where did you take those meanings of _fear?"_

"…I found them on Neperest…"

"Should have imagined it, but, it all felt so honest…seriously who are you?" #3 didn't ask it out of curiosity or for self-benefit, like #2 does, she felt a connection with this person ever since they met she simply felt it. This person was just like her.

"…They always talk" she deactivated her voice filter "about what I did, they always say G.G did this thing, G.G did this other thing but…they never ask why I do those stuff" she was growling every letter coming out of her mouth "If you want to…I can tell you why I did them, because you are the only one, that can try to compare her pain to mine, you are the only one with the right to compare yourself with me."

#3 gulped, she had never seen her boss so angry before, in fact she could see herself in the place G.G was standing. Both of them went through something similar, was her original thought…and now she realized how wrong she was. She had it really nice compared to G.G, who without a doubt had seen…sorry, I made a little mistake. I meant, had been in hell.

"…" #3 turned around and walked away putting on her hoodie again "It's fine, I'll win that right later on, better, why don't we make a bet?"

"A bet! I'm all ears~" it was almost as if she hadn't set that little spectacle from a moment ago.

"Let's decide who will win: Purple or Peashy" the robed girl had a little visible smile "if my battler, Peashy, wins then you will tell me"

"And if she loses I'll be taking away your right of using the Gehaburn at least…until they arrive to the last scenario and if they even make it there" she extended her hand waiting for her servant's.

"You got yourself a deal" she shook hands with G.G making the bet official.

"Anda sebaiknya tidak panik jika kalah (you better not panic if you lose)" said G.G with a mocking tone.

"Sama dengan anda (same goes to you)" answered the number with a visible smirk "You're not the only multilingual in here, boss"

"Shouldn't you be more focused on little Peashy? She lost last time so, she should be ready for her next challenge"

"We are taking today as a break for two reasons: First and most important is because we are calling too much the attention. I train her by literally sending her to kill tough monsters at dungeons or beating the strongest adventurers we can find, and that of course won't go unnoticed, last thing I need on me is Flat Heart battling the kid" she sounded serious about it "that reminds me…how did you make her so strong?"

G.G started looking for something in her robe, and after a moment she took out an enveloped candy "This thingy here is what did the entire job. Rare candy, for each one you eat is a level you will level up, I bought a bunch of them from a weird world where animals were forced to fight between each other for entertainment, and when the battle was over they were forced into a prison in the shape of a ball that people supposedly wear in the pockets…but everyone wears them on the belt instead"

"And you explained it all because?"

"No reason, I simply considered it animal abuse, so I saved one of those little creatures and brought it with me, it's in my house being taken care of" she now had the tone of a little girl who just adopted a dog "back to you, what was the second thing?"

"Peashy is still a kid and since she could die, I want her to enjoy a few days off before the great day" everyone knew it, Purple would never go for the kill however, in a battle it can always occur an accident that may end the life of someone, something #3 is really aware of.

She knows she must see the kid as a soldier and period. But her sanity told her to give her a few days off to enjoy, she wants that kid to at least have made one or two good memories in case she doesn't make it back…she hated knowing that she'll send a kid to her possible death…thinking about it, why did she even care?

She same said that she wants to destroy this world then, why care about the life of a kid? It's just like back then when she could have killed that little girl playing in the snow but instead made friends with her and even started spending some time with her.

She hasn't told this to anyone, not even her boss, if she does they might think she's having second thoughts, just like #2 at the beginning. She wasn't sure if it was alright to simply go ahead and do this but the moment they kidnapped the Ryghts she simply went back to her old evil self.

"Gamindustri to #3" called the robed boss bringing said number back to life.

"Sorry, I got a bit distracted" thinking on it she did have another question "I get that you forced the rare candies into her but I'm sure that she isn't even level 30. How- no, from where is she getting that extra strength?"

"Glad you asked, the rare candy works in all living beings however it was specifically made for those monsters I talked you about so, consuming those things in an excessive way has secondary effects which include: diarrhea, vomit, hallucinations, hearing voices in your head, gaining a multiple personality disorder, getting scared of things like water in a rain, feeling the necessity to be in closed spaces and gain a taste for dog food…don't ask how I know this much" a sweat formed on G.G's forehead when she tested them on her "Guinea Pigs" "anyways in the original timeline of this reality and any that have to do with us, there was this mad scientist called Annonydeath, he built a machine capable of increasing the physical powers of a CPU, guess who?"

"Yellow Heart"

"Correct, I would give you a cookie but I already ate them all. The thing is that I kind of told #1 to make an exact replica of that machine within three days, he succeeded at a 50%, considering the original thing increased her power to be 10 times tougher than a normal CPU, and he was only able to increase it up to 5 times. While not being what I wanted, the result wasn't half bad" explained G.G sitting on the couch again "Anything else you might want to say?"

"…No, I'm fine for now. At what hour do you want us ready?" her boss raised her two hands and extended all the fingers of one while only two of the other "7PM?" no response "7AM?" G.G nodded twice "Alright, we won't be late, until we meet again, boss"

"By the way, tell #1 to increase the power of the kid, I want her to be as minimum 8 times stronger than the normal Goddess, and also tell him to prepare me "the real deal" in case of any security breach" this would be normal in any "normal" case but of course this wasn't one, #3 knew perfectly that G.G wanted or more like already found a way to make more entertainment.

"Sure but, what's the "real deal"?"

"I'll give you a little hint…someone that can easily crush CPUs" because that gives a super direct clue as to who is, considering there are millions of beings out there that could do that, regardless it was still a clue.

The number left her boss in matter of seconds, and the latter turned on the T.V to show a video that was recorded "Now, let's replay the first round of Yellow Heart vs Purple"

* * *

A yawn, that's the first noise that a nurse in training did while waking up, she was wearing a nightwear that consisted of a pink shirt with pink pants. She looked at her side and found Purple sleeping next to her, they share the bed so it's normal.

The lilac hair Goddess was still afraid of darkness and ever since "Lady Black Heart" joined them, the third bed has an official occupant.

The Goddess was changed clothes, they put her a set of a black color T-shirt along with black color shorts, and yes, all of it was black because that was the main color of the Landmass, and because that little set was what they could afford.

"Pur-Pur, wake up its morning" Compa called her friend who started groaning while waking up "Good mor- KYAH!" Purple's nose had a Band-Aid thanks to being broken yesterday, and her right eye was purple…for more ironic that it sounds "what happened to you?"

"Don't you want to wake us up in a different way!?" yelled the other Noire by being awoken up by such primitive way.

"Sorry" the nurse in training bowed her head while apologizing.

"If you wonder, that idiot tried to assault me on my sleep so I simply gave her the "Back Off" warning" the other Noire explained it while taking off the bed sheets showing her using a black shirt with the words "FEAR ME, FOR I AM THE GRIM REAPER OF DEATH" above a picture of a scythe

Compa looked at her shirt and sweated a bit 'You won't get a lot of friends with those clothes' and that's when the thought of what she said came to her "What do you mean by Pur-Pur tried to assault you?"

"I was sleeping peacefully when I felt a sick presence near me, and I opened my eyes to see that **horrible attempt of loli** try to kiss me" she remarked the insult

"It was a Good Night Kiss" Purple tried to explain her actions with a few tears wanting to roll out of her eyes.

-I told you she wouldn't take it nicely-

"Then why not do it when we were all awake?" asked the raven hair CPU

IF took the time to answer her question "maybe because someone knocked her out, and she didn't woke up until we were all asleep"

"…" The other Noire blushed and looked away mad "It's not like I wanted her to faint or something like that, it's her fault for being weak yeah that's just it!"

'…and people dare to call me a tsundere when I bet I don't even reach the one in training' thought the brunette not knowing how to properly react to this.

"It's barely morning, you should all take a shower or something" said the other Noire standing up from the bed showing she was using a grey colored shorts "After that, I'm having a serious talk with you all, it's only three days before we face one of the…how do I say it to not sound so aggressive?" she wondered on loud voice "…one of the f*! $%s who put you all in this problem"

"Hate to say it but she's right" the brunette also had an idea of what will occur once they get there…and another realization hit her "One of us will have to stay out, considering that #1 said the team must be 5"

"Don't worry about that, I have a plan for it" she laid on the bed again "Now hurry up, and after that someone go get something to eat"

IF wanted to smack that woman and tell her to get it herself but even she knew what she was doing, thanks to her PML she knew what a good idea was and what wasn't.

 **NOIRE: LEVEL 75**

Not as strong as the one they fought, but still, nothing she wants to pick a battle with for something as dumb as breakfast.

"And you're not taking one?"

The other Noire's body glowed in a green color, and by the time the glowing faded she was wearing her usual gray color attire. But what really called everyone's attention was the fact she smelled like roses.

"Since I already smell good and I'm cleaned there's no need for me to do that" she sounded almighty all the time "And hurry up, I'm hungry!"

"Sure thing, Lady Goddess…bitch" IF murmured the last part.

"You said something?"

"No"

* * *

Having everyone cleaned and dried up, the protagonist trio dressed in their normal clothes with Purple wearing her black jacket as well, and her eye having gone back to normal thanks to Compa's First Aid.

The Guild member took her phone and dialed a number "Yes, I would like to order four orders of-

"Five"

IF glared at the other Noire who looked impatient "-I mean, four orders and a **half** of chimichangas at home, yeah it's me, IF…thanks" she ended the call and closed the phone before looking down at the raven hair Goddess who was calmly lying on the bed glaring back at the human for not complying to her wishes.

The other Noire pouted before closing her eyes to take a nap "Wake me up when food arrives"

"Sure _Lady_ Black Heart" IF made sure to remark the _Lady_ which of course angered said Goddess.

"Iffy, why don't we just get along?" asked Purple taking one of the brunette's hands "Same goes to you Noire" she also took one of her hands. She forced them to shake hands, and for some unknown reason the lilac hair Goddess felt hot, she looked at the hands to see them turning on fire.

Without thinking it twice she stopped holding them which saved her from a painful lesson.

"Miss IF! Lady Black Heart! You two must stop trying to hurt each other!" Compa scold them hoping they would listen to her.

"She's the one that started!" exclaimed the Guild member pointing at the raven hair CPU

"Me? I simply am giving indications to the party, and that's all, as the leader of this team it's only natural"

"Who made YOU the leader?" IF didn't care about the difference of levels anymore, if this person kept talking high and mighty of herself, she might actually start a fight.

The other Noire sighed "I'm the one with most experience of us all, the one with best capability of decision, and the one that actually understands what in the world is happening in here" she looked at Purple "the one that knows what is happening to you"

The lilac hair Goddess was confused, she didn't have anything now, did she?

"I am not looking down on any of you believe me…I'm not that person anymore, and neither are you buddy" she glowed for a moment, next thing that happened, her version of Black Heart was in her place "You are right, we had to learn it the bad way"

"…" the protagonist trio watched as the other Black Heart kept talking.

"Everything you do will have consequences regardless if they are good or bad. Good consequences will turn into good memories, and bad ones will turn into good lessons in order to not repeat the same mistakes" she stopped and simply started breathing in and out "what I'm trying to say is, I know better than you what I'm doing, and besides who said you would pay for everything?" she summoned a little bag in her hand before tossing it to IF "that should be enough to keep buying food, water and any other necessity you may have for the next few months"

"…Iffy"

"I know…" the brunette walked to the other Black Heart and sat next to her "I'm sorry for having been cruel to you earlier I simply thought you were being-

"Arrogant?"

-Yes, guess I simply put too much the image of the Black Heart we know in you. I apologize"

IF bowed at the white haired Goddess "Please, raise your head, I also forgot to specify my reasons and it is true I'm being perhaps too greedy, it's just that…" she turned at the lilac hair Goddess "I still haven't process that I'm working with her"

Purple tried to chuckle or giggle, anything to change the mood. The only thing that came to her mind was the only one thing she was good at "Don't worry about it, please take your time to get used to us, to me" was smile and try to reassure the best.

The other Black Heart stared at her before chuckling "Seriously, the only good quality you possess is your positivism" she stood up and moved in front of the lilac hair CPU before offering her hand for a handshake, Purple simply accepted it "Let's do our best, not only our lives are at risk, if we lose all Lastation will be as well"

"Lady Black Heart, what do you mean?"

"I kind of looked at the video #1 sent you, and found it suspicious so I went to his lair and found out what happens when you lose the test" Purple raised her hand and when she did, the other Black Heart turned into a silhouette.

"What the…where is she?" asked IF looking everywhere.

"She vanished!" exclaimed Compa not seeing her either.

Purple simply pointed at the silhouette "She's there" her friends looked into the place she was pointing as the other Black Heart started regaining her colors.

"Wow, she appeared again" the nurse in training was left confused as to why did she disappear and how did Purple know where she was.

"Correct, now IF do you have any idea of how I could've done that?"

"…Magic?" the brunette tried her best but only got a shook in response.

"Compa?"

"…A visual illusion?" another shook from the white hair Goddess

"Purple?"

"…" she had an idea but it sounded dumb…and yet, that's the only thing she had.

-Say it…you are actually right-

"You are dead" it wasn't a question or a suggestion or a "maybe", she stated it as a fact.

IF turned to her "What nonsense is that, she is standing here with-

"Correct" was the other Black Heart's answer. Silence filled the room, both humans were astonished and trying to make sense in what was going on "I died a long time ago, killed by the same monster I created…" she found the filed IF and Compa stole from the old factory "If you read this, everything I said will start making sense"

"We c-can't, is in the language of the Gods" replied the Guild member.

"Then I'll read them for you" she opened it and looked for the most important ones "Project Soul Revival. A mad experiment made to bring spirits, souls that already died back to life, and as you can guess, it went horribly wrong. The result wasn't the one that was being looked for as all the test subjects never came fully back to life, the closest they were to actually complete it was me along with other Goddesses including my human form"

She shone and gave the place to the other Noire to continue "Me, and my HDD are different people. They wanted to bring me to life to be a boss fight or something like that however, to do it they needed to revive my human and Goddess soul. The result was that two souls now share a body, we can always de-fuse but we'll go back to have no body"

That explained why Purple saw them separated the day she arrived to Lastation. That answered who the other CPU silhouettes were, this answered a lot of things she had on her head.

But it didn't explain who brought them back, it didn't explain why they could enter her body and let her transform in them.

-I'm sure she knows better than me, ask her-

"I know what all of you want to ask, how can Purple transform into me? Who's the main head of this sick operation? I have a good idea of the answer but I can't guarantee I'm correct, or more like if she's correct" she transformed again, allowing her other self to explain "After the experiment went wrong, she decided to give us a better use, next thing we're all aware of we woke up in your head with…them in there."

"Them? There?" IF didn't get those words "Mind explaining a bit better?"

"We woke up inside Purple's head accompanied by Purple Heart, and someone who I don't know of…do you know of her?" in a flash she went back to her human form allowing the other Noire to speak "Nope, never seen someone like that in my life"

"Are you referring to Orange?" asked the lilac hair Goddess

"…That name doesn't fit her like, at all, you agree me?" a transformation sequence later "Agreed"

Compa turned to her friend "Who is this Orange?"

"A voice in my head" the lilac hair Goddess didn't realize how wrong it was to say those words.

IF was scared at the fact her friend heard voices in her head and never said anything about it "Compa" the nurse in training got near her "At the first chance you have, you help her out"

"But, I'm still a nurse in training and they haven't taught me anything of this topic"

The other Black Heart looked at the humans and moved to their side "Actually, Orange is an entity that lives inside that idiot's head" she pointed at Purple remarking the idiot part, she looked a bit hurt by those words "Oh don't you dare to" she started growling "You still haven't properly apologized for what you did to us"

"But, I don't know what **I** did"

"Why don't you just tell, Lady Black Heart?" suggested Compa, after all it would be better if they were all friends and stuff.

"It would lose its complete meaning if she doesn't resolve the problem by herself, and believe me, we'll get angry if she finds out thanks to someone" she took a few deep breath before finally going back to her human self "Any other question?"

Compa rose her hand "If you died, then who is the Lady Black Heart currently ruling?"

"I think she is the Noire of this world" her answer was all they needed for more questions to be born.

"So, are you like…an alien?" the brunette took a step back.

"Not exactly, I am from Gamindustri as well, but a different one. The most proper term would be…that we are from a different dimension"

"I didn't know there were other dimensions" commented Compa trying to process the information.

"If all of this is real, give us some evidence" IF requested for facts.

"All I have is information, differences from this world and mine. One of them would be the Guild, in my world, it's a place where everybody can go to take quests, even Goddesses, it didn't matter if you were a heretic or not actually most of them weren't, and the term heretic practically didn't exist, and if it existed then people didn't put too much attention into it" she noticed a few tears rolling from IF's eyes.

"You are saying…there's a world out there were the Goddesses don't look down at Guild members and that they don't discriminate you for being a heretic!?" The other Noire only nodded "So, if I had been born in your world, I wouldn't have been forced to be a Guild member just to pray to the Goddess I worship even if I hadn't been born in her land!?"

"Yes" she didn't realize the gravity of her words.

The brunette fell to her knees, and started hitting the ground out of rage.

"Miss IF!" the nurse in training ran to her side "You're going to break your hands again!"

"A world, where I could worship whoever I wanted and not be looked down because of it, and I had to be born in this shitty world!" IF was angry, not because she was mad at that person's dimension, no, she was angry because she wasn't born in there. She was jealous.

By this point more than anger, whimpering could be heard, she didn't look angry anymore now she looked sad.

"Why? Why did I have to be born in this place?" nobody had the right to blame her for feeling like this, IF could only remember all the problems she had to just enter the Guild in order to pray her Goddess, and then all the problems and dangers she faced in there, only to think that in another world she wouldn't have gone through any of that!

The other Noire was about to get near her to talk but Purple beat her to it, by lifting IF so she was looking at her eyes and then embracing her "…Just let it all out" she mumbled low enough so only the brunette could hear her.

IF did as told and started hitting the Goddess's shoulder with all her strength while murmuring curses to her, even when Purple didn't do anything about it that she remembered, she certainly enough was against all heretics before the memory loss, she indirectly was responsible of her friend's current pain.

Purple just stayed still receiving all the hits while not breaking the embrace she had with her friend, listening to everything she had to say.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" it reached a point where those were the only words coming out of her mouth.

The lilac hair Goddess kept taking everything, she knew a part of her was at fault and she was definitely going to do something about it.

-You are not at fault in here-

'Not completely but Me-I still have to fix my past me mistakes'

-…why are you so damn pure? You're going to take away the place of angel Compa has, no, you're not an angel you are a Goddess-

 **PURPLE HAS ACQUIRED THE TITTLE: "GODDESS OF KINDNESS"**

'Now I have two tittles?'

-When you have 2, normally you can auto-call yourself with one and that's the one that will be ON at the moment-

'Thanks…if you excuse me, I have to start planning what I'll do once this journey is over and we all go back home'

She had a lot to plan and none of that was going to be done in five minutes but as of now, she had to be there and support her friend in any way she can.

* * *

It had been ten minutes since IF's crying started and as of now she had calmed down and even fell asleep in her friend's embrace, Purple kept caressing her hair.

Compa was sitting next to the other Noire, both reading the book Purple started to see of what it was. In the little time they were able to see it talked about the former Goddess's life before she even thought about creating Gamindustri…confusing both with the tittle of: "The calm before the storm" considering a lot of things.

 **TOC TOC TOC**

"Coming" called Compa opening the door to see a young boy, probably of her age, wearing a red suit with a mask and holding a bag with their breakfast "Oh, let me just get the money, how much will it be?"

"Your number and a date" answered the boy without giving any actual importance.

The nurse in training blushed at the sudden confession but managed to give a proper answer "Sorry however, I'm already interested in someone else"

"I see, well at least this time I feel like the client didn't lie to me" he said that so casually people would wonder how many times has he tried this method "Don't blame me, my dad met mom using this method…he says that he was lucky but I as his son, it is my duty to continue with this family tradition…even if my dad started it"

"…Okay…and how much will it be?" she honestly didn't feel comfortable talking to him, she didn't dislike him but he simply started with the wrong foot.

"Nothing, we already add it to Miss IF's tab" he said that and handed her the bag "I simply came to deliver her order, have a nice day Miss cute lady"

The boy left soon afterwards, leaving a confused Compa by the door, she hadn't really spoken to a boy of her age, since she goes to a girls only school and even in there she really didn't speak with a lot of them, the actual first friend she made was…Purple.

Looking back to her, she was placing the brunette back on her bed after having taken her coat off. She placed the sheet covers on top of her and took a glance into her friend's sleeping face.

She looked relaxed, dis-stressed, maybe, and it didn't appear she would wake any time soon.

"You 2 start eating, after that go to the place Chian sent you, while you were in the shower she called and told me about the heretic, she even sent me the locations. Go there, I'll take care of IF" she went back to her all mighty attitude tone.

"Got it Lady Black Heart"

"Drop the _Lady_ please" this caught both Compa's and Purple's attention "I already died, I can no longer consider myself worth of that tittle, so just call **me** Noire, and when I'm transformed…I don't know, hey what name would you like?"

Before she could transform, the lilac hair Goddess gave a suggestion "Blackie?"

-Because it's so original-

Purple Heart was chuckling.

The other Noire closed her eyes as if she was having a chat with her other self "…Fine, but she wants you to call Purple Heart: Purplie"

"There's no way she'll do that!" stated said CPU even if only Orange could hear her.

"Deal!" exclaimed the lilac hair Goddess.

"…" Purple Heart sat on her knees reflecting about her new nickname "…Purplie"

-Could be worse-

"Shut it"

"…" Purple didn't know if talking to them or doing nothing about it, as of now she decided it would be better to simply let them be.

Compa grabbed two orders of chimichangas, hers and Purples, they started eating calmly, the day had just begun and they had a quest to go to, and nothing would go wrong.

…

…

…

Hopefully.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAVE FILE?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE SAVED**

* * *

 **(Purple walks in, using her pajamas from this chapter, to see Shadic sleeping in his own bed, she yawns and lays next to him. Plutia enters the room and does the exact same thing without even noticing the beings sleeping in there)**

Histoire: Shadic have you seen-...

 **"SNORE"**

Purple: "Snore"

Plutia: ZZZZZs

 **(Histoire's eyes turn red as she makes an angry face)**

Histoire: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?

 **(Shadic opens his eyes and notices the situation he is)**

Histoire: well?

 **...I think there's still space in here.** **(Goes back to sleep)**

Histoire: … **(Leaves the room to prepare a lecture to the three of them tomorrow)**


	28. ARC2: Chapter 16

**I'm back, clap your hands if you missed me!**

 **(complete silence)**

Purple: ...(claps once)

 **Okay, thank you Purple, first things first, I apologize for last chapter to those that didn't like it being honest I wasn't satisfied either and I promise to make them way better from now on, anyways I don't have much too say since I'll say it all in the review of your reviews so let's begin!**

 **DavianThule19: ...G.G, explain yourself please**

G.G: Well, I borrowed #2's wallet while she was sleeping and used it to buy it at a cheap price from some people that called themselves the party rocket!

 **...There's your answer, no it isn't an Altaria, since I don't consider it spoiler I'll say it, it's a mimikyu, it would be creepy for a normal person but for Purple it would be cool and besides if we consider that she gains a boost with every spirit, it's convenient to her. Compa is trying to be positive in here, okay the other Noire and Black Heart are yes, ghosts, spirits, but when they join they create a living being, and when they separate they turn into the CPU silhouettes Purple met at the beginning but when they are together, they become a living being that can...die. Thanks, please keep enjoying the story.**

 **Kirigiko (Chapter 25): I'm glad you liked it, okay about Miss Compile let's put to think a bit, she's a really girly 16years old teenager, she has a cute partner who has saved her life in different occasions to the point of getting scars for her, and still smiles, it was only natural that she started feeling something higher than friendship for her, and no, in this story Compa hasn't been paying attention to IF in that way, only to Purple. Well, I tried to make it as fun as possible and I'm happy you liked it, and no, Purple is as oblivious as you can possibly imagine if it weren't for Orange she wouldn't be so aware of what's going on around her, don't worry you are forgiven for that...though I personally prefer a bit more the NepNep ship. And who wouldn't feel bad for Purple? She has amnesia, lacks common sense at a 70%, can't step out of home because somebody tries to kill her and she still wants to help others, and no Arfy didn't feed her anything weird...that she ate something when nobody was looking at her is another story. That's a good point, hitting her on the head can worsen her situation but hey, it's the only place where they'll actually make sure it hurts her.**

 **Kirigiko (Chapter 26): Even if she wore it nobody would really care about it, well I did specify that this Noire is worse than Iris Heart in that sense, while Iris Heart is most likely looking for a way to torture people, Noire tries to make sure their deaths are horribly painful or to leave a trauma and make sure they lose complete function of a body part and she does it without realizing it and not with a smile but with an actual serious expression, in that way she's way worse than her, well one day you'll know what Neptune did to her, I wasn't really thinking of Kamen Rider, I was thinking more on One Piece in the times where they first met Blackbeard and everyone thought he was a cool good guy before showing us how evil he is, and well it would be a 50/50, G.G does help her for a selfish reason but there was another thing behind it that is secret for now, the other Noire isn't really that lewd it's just that life has taught her to not let chances for something good slide by and admit it Chian is cute, she simply couldn't help it. Compa is still in a nurse school where need to have good grades to success so while it is weird, the girl is intelligent she simply is way too distracted and air-headed from time to time. The punishment of Nisa was in part because she cared about her and to prepare her for worse things as well, that's all I'll say of that but I will say that it's a combination and the mouse the ones who cook. #TheyCan'tHelpAbusingHer. I recommend you to see them, they don't have super cool awesome battles like HNI but the story is worth the price. Good Luck dear Follower.**

 **Guest: First of all, I apologize for your review in taking so long to appear I didn't know I needed to allow them but hey, ow it's there. That was the main intention of the chapter and yes, Eggplant would be perhaps the worse case scenario for a nickname at least with her.**

 **And that's all, let's go to the chapter and enjoy it by all meanings.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE LOADED**

In a room, #1 was looking at the surroundings. The place was made 100% out of the strongest metal he could find, specifically made to hold damages the room had a square shape, it was of about 50x50mts and at a height of 10feet was a metal door in two sides giving a way to enter the ring for the contestants.

"Now all I need to do is decide what to do with the extra space" mumbled the number looking around.

"Hey there!" G.G popped out of nowhere scaring #1 who never realized the moment his Boss arrived.

"B-Boss, we already talked about this!" he wanted to scold him but his words came out muffled mostly because he doesn't want to piss her off "A-anyways, what brings you here?"

G.G took a few glances at the structure of the "arena" that was being made.

"…"

"Boss?" the number also started taking some looks around but found nothing out of the ordinary "Is there something wrong?"

"…Yes, I don't want an arena!" she exclaimed while stomping on the ground causing that part to break "I want a ring!"

#1 just nodded slowly "Why though? I mean, everyone will have more space like this which will give them the chance to use it to perform multiple giant attacks"

"Or, they'll use it to run away, recover their breaths, buy time, etcetera, and etcetera!" G.G acted as if she had just given away basic life information.

"Okay but then I would need to rebuild the entire structure, it would take forever" he tried to sound nice while explaining…tried because he sounded like student whose teacher just gave 3 months' worth of HW for next week.

The robed boss put a little thought in it and realized that perhaps it could be too much, and besides if it were to become a ring then it would be destroyed in seconds after the main event began.

Then, an idea popped out of her head, she gave the most malicious smile she could give (the robe's hoodie still covered her face making this completely useless), and started chuckling a bit "Don't worry about that, I have a…"Friend" that can do us the favor of helping"

"You have the capability to make friends?" this surprised #1, as far as he knows G.G is someone that'd rather eat and watch T.V than actually make friends with anyone.

"That's mean, I mean, I'm not Noire mind you"

* * *

"ACHOO!"

Kei looked at her Goddess, who was using her computer to fill some files (while in reality was checking the news), a bit worried "Are you okay, Lady Black Heart?"

"Yes, I simply felt like if someone had been talking of me"

The human didn't know what to say, the person who just said that is a Goddess, it's only normal that people either talk of her or at least mention her but, she wasn't anyone to talk, it also used to happen to her from time to time on old mid-school.

* * *

The robed girl changed the conversation topic to go a bit faster "Yeah, so stop worrying about this and start working on increasing lil' Peashy's power"

#1 left out the deepest sigh he could have before walking away "After this, can I have some vacations?"

"Sorry, vacations aren't really specified in your contract" replied G.G

"…But we never signed a contract"

"Exactly"

* * *

Compa and Purple were already in the dungeon where the heretic from Lastation's Basilicom should be in, the cave had the exact same design as the others they've already been in, making it useless to even try to give the explanation of how it looks like.

They have been walking in the place for the last five minutes, they found and killed all the monsters that stepped in their way, luckily enough they were weak compared to the current level of both girls so, it's also useless to explain how they beat them with no problem.

-We get it narrator, we are awesome-

'Who are you talking to?' asked Purple mentally to the voice inside her head.

-No one, just continue your road-

'…Okay?' even for the Goddess it was weird to see stuff like this.

"Pur-Pur, I think I see someone in the distance" the protagonist duo looked and saw a man dressed in black clothes similar to those of the Basilicom staff, he has short black hair, blue color eyes, and has a blanket covering his body while he is sat in a rock in front of a wood fire with a few bags beside him "Mr. Heretic!"

The man jumped in surprise at hearing the nurse's call, he turned and saw the two girls getting closer to him "…What are kids like you doing here?"

"That's what we could ask you, why did you set this up in a dungeon? Monsters will attack you!" exclaimed the nurse in training.

"No they won't, this is a safe area" he replied almost sounding disinterested "Few dungeons have one of these, a place where monsters don't spawn and don't enter"

"How can that be?" asked Purple trying to mumble but finish doing it in a normal voice tone.

"This place has a protection given by a Goddess, that's why monsters won't enter" he took a deep breath "This kind of protection should be in cities but ever since the Goddesses left, it's like if the protection just stopped working on night, that's why Nighttime exists"

Compa gasped at having this information revealed, there was a way to turn off Nighttime for good with the protection of a CPU but then a question eased her mind.

"She doesn't know why" the man practically read the nurse's mind "You were going to ask: "Why hasn't the protection come back even when the Goddess is now here?" One day I heard her almost going mad because of this topic, she didn't know the reason but her divine protection stopped working all of sudden, that's why even with her in here monsters will still spawn on night" now he sounded depressed "Back to my question: What are you doing here?"

"We came to ask you a few questions, Mr. Heretic"

"…For one, stop calling me like that. I have a name and it's Antony" he chuckled a bit at remembering a little fact "But my friends call me Anonydeath"

"Why?"

"One time we played this shooter game where you could put a name to your character and since Antonydeath didn't fit Anonydeath did fit, ever since they haven't dropped the nickname" he explained happy at the memory of his time as a teenager "So, are you going to ask me something?"

Compa made an "Ahem" before speaking "Yes, we have a few questions regarding to Avenir. Is it possible that the Basilicom is selling them information?"

"…" he closed his eyes for a bit "What are you planning to do with my answer?"

The nurse in training didn't have a proper reply, and that's when Purple spoke "We'll kick their asses"

"Pur-Pur!" she wanted to smack her but stopped at hearing laughs coming from the man.

"You…kick their asses!? Hahahaha, you've gone mad kid, but I like that spirit" he calmed himself down "Yes, and no. While the Basilicom is indeed giving them information at a comfortable price, truth is that just a part of it is the one selling it" he started explaining "The Basilicom is divided in two: the sanctuary and the parliament."

"Yes, if I'm correct the sanctuary is the one that serves the Goddess directly while the parliament is the one that deals with the businesses, right?" asked Compa making sure her knowledge was correct.

"Yeah…something like that in short-terms. The thing is that while they're both part of the same construction, they can act by their own commands as long as the Goddess doesn't deny it, in other words…The parliament is pretty much letting Avenir do whatever they want to for a comfortable price of 45% of their annual earnings, and the sanctuary has no idea this is happening"

Compa was once again gasped astonish, the Basilicom is corrupted and none of the good guys know it!

Purple on her hand was thinking about this, and quite hard if you might say "If you know about dis-

-"This"-

-This, why don't you say anything?" asked the lilac hair Goddess with confusion.

"…Simple, I stopped caring about Lastation and all the other Landmasses, nations, planets however people calls them now-days" his response was cold but honest.

"Why did you stop caring about it? It's the place you were born" the nurse in training couldn't believe someone like him could exist.

"…Heretic…a term used to describe either someone who worships the Goddess of a Landmass that isn't his or hers, or a person who doesn't worship any CPU at all. There used to be a time where I worshipped Black Heart, it wouldn't be an exaggeration saying that I loved her. Even when she hasn't been here in millenniums, I still admired her to the point where one would say I was in a sick love with her" he started explaining "I had all the potential to work with machines, create all the cool stuff that only the future or Planeptune could have, and yet, I decided to work in the Basilicom…all for my Goddess, for my love"

This was getting the nurse get some chills of just hearing him talk, he sounded like a real stalker, and meanwhile, Purple was putting deep attention as if she was watching a movie.

"When I first heard about us selling some information to Avenir, I had already gained the trust of my partners, and I decided that it'd be my Goddess the one I would tell it to first…that night, I stopped believing in her and Goddesses in general"

He started remembering the terrors of that night.

"I was going back home after working hard all day, and in front of my house was this person wearing a black robe, they were small, perhaps a kid or a teenager so I thought that they just had gotten lost or something…that's when they asked me a question that I couldn't say no to"

 _"_ _Would you like to see what your Goddess is doing as of now?"_

"I felt all seriousness in those words, I couldn't say no. The next thing I know is that I'm floating, my skin is transparent and it appeared as if I were a ghost, they were besides me, to make sure we wouldn't get in the crossfire…I didn't get it at the beginning what they meant with that, until I saw it with my own eyes. I saw the four Goddess battling…no, killing each other in the sacred land of Celestia, if it can even be called like that anymore"

Now he sounded scared, he sounded like someone who had just seen dead with their own eyes.

"It was a freaking battlefield, battlefield? It was a war-zone! Dust filled the area and explosions could be heard everywhere, and then, I saw her. My beloved Black Heart…she looked like a demon! All the Goddesses did!" he screamed those last words "When we're born we are taught that there exist two worlds. Gamindustri, the land of humans, and Celestia, the land of Goddesses…but they were wrong, there exists a third world, a world with no name where everyone is allowed in however, only the monsters survive in there, I took a look in there for no more than five minutes, and it was enough to kill all the visions I had of her, of my love, of my Goddess"

The nurse in training understood that her friend definitely came from there that was the reason she was so beaten up when she first found her.

Purple got near him "Was it that bad?" at difference from him, she had only seen Noire pissed off for a few minutes while she tortured that poor Fenrir, but this guy saw it for 5 minutes the real deal! While she probably just watched the angry but not really pissed off her.

Anonydeath looked to see her and after a moment he fell on his back, his mouth opened and his hand pointed at her "Y-You're one of them!"

Purple was the one to gasp this time.

"I remember watching you in there, Purple Heart was fighting Black Heart, the ground the two were standing was shaking with no control until the Goddess of strength punched Black Heart in the face with so much strength she was sent flying to a giant rock trespassing it while still flying away, as Purple Heart fell on her knees and started puking blood before transforming into you!"

This was both confusing and scary, on the past she had the enough strength to do something like that to Noire, okay that part must have been obvious however why did she do that after punching her in the face?

-Forget that! You have to worry about this man as of now!-

Reacting to Orange's voice she started to focus on what she could say to get out of this tight spot "Eh…eh…I'm not Purple Heart…my name is Purple"

Couldn't she think of something better to say? Anything at all…no, she can't.

"It can't be, because Pur-Pur is my all life friend" said Compa attempting to convince the man who started to calm down.

He took a glance at Purple's eyes and left out a sigh of relief "I'm sorry, you can't be her, your eyes are completely different than the one's of that…being" he couldn't even call them Goddesses anymore "Even when she looked to be the most "human" out of them all, she still had that air that said "I was born for this""

This is one of the few things Purple really feared, knowing that in the past she wasn't a good person, maybe she had that air but on the inside she didn't like it! Those thought ran through her head.

"I know it may sound hard to believe but, that's the reason I became a heretic. It's weird, when I came to myself I was inside my house and that person never appeared again in my life" Anonydeath sighed again "When Black Heart came back, everyone was so happy about it, but I didn't know if looking at her as my Goddess or as the person I saw in that place…a week later I was getting some documents to the parliament when we met, her red eyes looked deep in me, then she took a step forward and by instinct I took a step back without realizing my facial expression…her next words were…"

 _"_ _Take your normal paying and then leave this place, you're fired, heretic"_

"I did as told, my friends inside told me I could stay with the clothes, as a gift and reminder I worked in the Basilicom. I went back home and then I put to think…what if she thinks I know more of what I should? What if she wants to hurt me for not worshipping her? She DID try to kick all the Guild members out of this place after all, only because the sanctuary convinced her of not doing it is that they are still here, so considering she didn't discuss it with anyone, what stopped her from doing any bad to me? I took my stuff and ran to this place" With that, he had ended his story, the protagonist duo obtained the answers they were looking for, and something else on the way.

"Thanks for everything, Mr. Anonydeath" said Compa bowing a bit "Are you sure you want to keep staying here, we kind of met Lady Black Heart a few times and she doesn't appear to be the kind of person who would hurt another just because of that"

"I appreciate your worries but as I said before, I can't keep looking at her as a Goddess…you two are really nice, you don't have an expression that says that you don't believe me or things like that…I have actually one more thing I have to say"

"What is it?" asked the lilac hair Goddess with an "?" sign on top of her head.

-I won't even question from where did that come from-

"The reason why the Goddesses left for so long, forgotten in time by humans, was the Console War" it rang a bell in both Purple and Compa, the fake Purple Heart mentioned it back in Planeptune but they weren't able to ask her about it "The Console War is a conflict between the four Goddesses where they fight to death in order to determine who will become the True Goddess of this world"

Compa tried to process that new information "So, they left us-

"To fight in a selfish battle like that!" exclaimed Purple, interrupting the nurse in training, angry at herself and the others, they abandoned their people just to kill each other, how wasn't she going to be mad?

"Yeah, that person told me about it while we watched the…"battle"" he was also angry, his Goddess simply abandoned them to conquer the entire world when she most likely couldn't even keep up with Lastation currently "last thing…I know your answer may be yes but, have you heard of the Overlord Momus?"

"Yes, a rumor about a monster with enough power to match the CPUs, I even heard he was the main reason the Goddesses were forced to return back to us but nothing has been confirmed" answered Compa with security.

"…That thing is real" his words left the protagonist duo in shock and astonished "I was able to take a small glimpse of it, the presence it gave…was almost as scary as the ones the Goddesses had! The robed person said something about unleashing it before laughing their ass of me because of how scared I was" he looked straight into both girls "Enjoy your lives as much as you can, the moment that thing is set free it'll be the end of the world"

"Why didn't you say it to anyone else?" the nurse in training couldn't understand how he had so much information and yet he didn't share even a part of it.

"Let's say I make this public information, who would seriously believe me, and that isn't a kid?"

Compa tried to form words, names or anything, and only silence came out of her mouth.

"As I thought, you don't know"

"I do" they turned to Purple "I believe in you, every word you said, for me is the true"

"…Thanks, it's really appreciated. I hope I was able to help you"

"You did, really" Compa bowed again to Anonydeath "Thank you for your help. Let's go Pur-Pur"

"Hai!" before going away, the Goddess gave one last look at the man "If one day you go back to Lastation, look for Chian and tell her I sent you, I'm sure she'll give you a job. My name is Purple" she walked away with those words leaving the man alone.

He started to wonder something "…could it be…no, she can't be a Goddess, she doesn't look like a nice person. She IS someone nice and kindhearted" he was able to see it in her eyes, she was perhaps the purest being he has known "But if she is…I would definitely worship her"

* * *

The protagonist duo was as of now almost at the exit of the dungeon, they had the information they need and even an extra-information about Purple's past and her relation with the other CPUs.

"I hope Miss IF is already on her feet when we arrive, we must tell this to Miss Chian" stated Compa

"Agreed! We'll destroy Avenir and save Passe, and best of all"

-Please for all you want, don't finish that phrase!-

"We didn't encounter Noire"

 **(INSERT HNI OST: DREAD)**

-Idiot, look at what you've done!-

Purple felt cold shills run throughout her entire existence "…And she's behind I-Me, isn't she?"

"Correct" Noire, in her HDD, whispered her response to Purple's ear

The lilac hair Goddess jumped out of fear and materialized her Katana with Compa summoning her syringes, both of them in panic and trying to act brave.

Black Heart simply looked at the two "Please put those things down, I simply came here in an extermination mission. Somebody posted a quest to obtain certain monster parts and I came to obtain them, nothing more and nothing less"

Even with those words none of the two put their weapons down.

'Should have figured they wouldn't trust me just like that after what I've done them' she sighed focusing on her objective, she looked at Purple and at an incredible speed held her wrists to stop her from using her sword, and placed a gun in Compa's head "Listen carefully the two of you"

With a gulp they started to picture the worse, if Purple tried to make a movement it would end with Compa getting a bullet in her head meaning, she had to stay still and hope for the best.

"I'm going to do a…vidio-shat, and I would appreciate if Purple could connect to"

 **(END OST)**

Regardless to say, this caught both people by surprise

"…Eh?" asked both girls at the same time.

Black Heart dematerialize her gun and materialized a piece of paper, which she handed to the nurse in training.

"The code to the vidio-shat"

Compa took the paper carefully "Lady Black Heart, I think you meant **video-chat** "

"…Really? I mean, of course I knew, I was just…testing the two of you!" exclaimed the Goddess in the most tsundere way you can think of "Anyways, don't be late or I'll kill- …I'll find you" she proceeded to fly away, her cheeks burning hot "I think they bought it, video-chat huh, I must make sure to remember it" murmured the CPU finally getting out of the dungeon.

And back there, both Compa and Purple were still frozen at what just happened, the nurse in training stared at the paper with a code for Gamincord, the ultimate chat system created in the world. Being able to make calls with friends while playing videogames, watching a series or simply type stuff to each other if the users don't have a microphone.

The code was: ILOVE2MUCHCOFFEE

…and they had to be online by 6:10PM.

Knowing that making her wait was a bad idea, they decided to go back to the inn and inform their leader about this.

* * *

"Miss IF, we have problems!" Compa entered the room to see the brunette and the other Noire eating a pocky…each one in an ending with each other being mere-centimeters away from the other's face.

IF immediately bit and broke the stick before turning to the nurse in training "Hey Compa…this…huh…"

"Let me" said the other Noire before taking a deep breath "This is just what it looks like"

Now was the moment the Guild member had wished she could have spoken instead of the raven hair Goddess.

"…Miss IF, I didn't know you were _that_ bold" said Compa in a shy tone.

"As I'm telling you it isn't like- wait, what do you mean by _that_ bold!?"

Before Compa could answer, Purple beat her to it "What does it look like?" but of course somehow changing the topic.

-You don't want to know-

"You don't want to know" said the other Noire worried about Purple's innocence remaining like that.

-…she's, without a doubt, my soulmate-

"And what about me?" asked Purple Heart

-I still hate you-

"Feeling is still mutual"

IF was now explaining carefully what just happened, with no violence at all "This woman said that I wasn't suitable to be a leader because I coward a lot, and I told the tsundere to calm the frick down and that I wasn't a coward! And that's when this low-level attempt of Goddess challenged me to the pocky game saying I would cower at the last second!"

…But, I said that no violence at all.

 **Narrator, with all respect, people barely respects you nowadays.**

"And I was correct, so loser's pay up" said the other Noire extending her hand "…come on, do it"

"But it only happened because of those two entering in the worse time they could, if they hadn't entered…I would have…" her face turned as red as a tomato before shaking it "Whatever, let's just get this over with"

Losing her pride and dignity, she took the CPU's hand and, reluctantly, kissed it…okay it was a peck rather than a kiss.

"See, it wasn't that difficult" said the other Noire with a look of pride "Anyways, how did it go?"

"We got the information we needed and something else" answered Compa before explaining everything from Anonydeath's life to the console war, the Overlord Momus, and Noire's call to Gamincord.

"So, that's how it is huh" the raven hair Goddess didn't seem so surprised, actually the only parts she was noted with surprise or at least something else that wasn't a normal expression were when they were told Neptune puked her own blood after punching Noire and that Noire "invited" them to a video-chat.

"That's seriously your reaction!?"exclaimed IF completely astonished at the events that happened to her team.

"They're alive and that's all that matters, most importantly, we have to get a laptop or a computer in general. You know someone with one? Because using an internet cafe doesn't sound like a good idea"

The protagonist trio put their minds into thinking of someone, and then, someone came to their minds.

"You made me bring my laptop all the way here just to enter a video-chat?" asked S-Sha with her pc on her backpack about to draw her sword and impale someone with it for this time loss "And why is there a cosplayer of Black Heart in here?"

"I'm their new leader"

"She's the team's extra"

Both answers came form IF and the other Noire about the same time.

"…Okay?" Sora sounded disinterested.

"We really need it, they'll have our heads if we don't access to it" pouted Compa with teary eyes "Please, just help us out this time"

"…cute"

"Eh?" Purple could have sworn she hear the woman say something

"Nothing, here just let me put the thing" she booted up the machine and opened the internet tab before logging using her account she placed the code of the room and entered it "It's kind of late already so I'll leave you my laptop, BUT I want it back tomorrow in perfect conditions, and without anything out of place, capiche?"

"Yes!" answered Purple

'You are the less indicated to answer that question' thought the brunette sighing "Thank you again for this favor"

With nothing better to do S-Sha left the inn, the party now in the lobby of the server realized they were the first ones to arrive.

"I suggest we leave Pur-Pur since it'll be a conversation in-between Goddesses" suggested Compa clearly not having heard what she just said.

"Exactly, more reasons to be with her and make sure she doesn't get into more trouble!" replied IF wanting to smack someone in the head.

"Then, how about we simply stay off camera and help her off-screen to make sure she doesn't screw anything up and to add more security in a talk of just CPUs" the other Noire just gave the perfect idea.

"Okay we'll go with that, Purple" the Goddess turned to the brunette "Don't screw up"

Purple nodded and waited for somebody else to enter the chat, it was 6:05, just five minutes for everybody to arrive 'Orange let's practice'

-Start greeting everyone nicely but not in a stalking way, and remember don't make things worse-

The lilac hair Goddess waited until somebody else entered, calling her luck, the one who did was no other than Noire, with a drink (coffee) on her left hand "Hello, Purple Heart"

-Call her by her CPU name, and remember: Make sure to not make things worse with her in specific-

She nodded to herself and took a deep breath before smiling "Now don't fuck things up"

…

'What have I done!?'

-THE VERY FIRST THING I TOLD YOU!-

'Why does this always happen to Pur-Pur?'

'This is actually funny' thought the other Noire waiting to see how it developed.

IF stood from the ground and stood behind Purple before smacking her on the back of the head with all her strength "IDIOT!"

"Itai!" screamed the Goddess in pain before being forced to bow by IF

"Please forgive this Idiot, Black- Lady Black Heart"

"…PFT…HAHAHAHAHAHA!" not having expected the raven hair CPU to start laughing of them, all they hope was for her to forget that "S-sorry, I couldn't help it. And don't worry, that little scene was funny enough to make me forget"

IF sighed in relief before backing away from the camera to realize something.

"Is this the kind of conversation you said you wanted to have, Black Heart?" two more images were on the screen one with the logo of Leanbox and the other with the logo of Lowee. The voice of the one who just talked was a mature one

"I swear that if you're here just to make me lose my time I'll kill everyone in this conversation" growled a voice that came from the Lowee image "And why the hell is your camera off, Green Heart?" the voice of this one was literally pure growling from a teenager most likely.

"Come on White Heart, yours off as well so don't start a fight in here" said Noire taking a sip at her drink.

"Enough talking, Junior why did you call us here?" asked presumably Green Heart

"Yeah, you better have a good reason Thunder Tits Jr." Purple chuckled at hearing that.

"I have a good one which is resumed in a few words but first of all, as you can see Neptune is well and alive" announced Black Heart,

"…That is weird I could swear we left her to die"

"Whatever, one more to kill, one less to kill, what's the matter with that?" asked White Heart

"She has amnesia and doesn't remember a bit of the past"

The announcement left the two CPUs in silence, they were mostly taking the news.

"…Something else?" asked the Lowee's CPU

"Introduce yourself properly" ordered Noire at which Purple nodded

"My name is Purple, I'm level 45, and-

"That's enough" stated Noire making the other Goddess fall in silence "She's in a journey to all the Landmasses so she'll eventually go to yours, please have that in mind"

The protagonist trio and the other Noire sweated a bit about this, Black Heart just informed demons they were going to their Lands.

'Why did I think this was a good idea!?' wondered IF.

"Why are you telling us this?" asked Green Heart "From the looks of it, you must have had a chance to kill her right?"

"…ha…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"What's so funny?" asked White Heart growling.

"I have no more interest in taking neither her life nor yours, as I have found a higher target I'm aiming for" everyone stayed in silence waiting to hear the rest "I…The CPU Black Heart…quit the Console War"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAVE GAME?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE SAVED**

* * *

 **Please be honest here, were you expecting that ending?**

 **Who do you think G.G's friend will be?**

 **Will Purple ever have a decent IQ?**

Purple: Hey!

 **Find out next time on-...sorry I went a bit overboard**

 **Meh. Shadic out**

 **:)**


	29. ARC2: Chapter 17

**Hey there. Shadic here, with a new adventure for Purple, well the thing is that this chapter will carry a bit more feeling than the regular one so, took me a while to do it, having said that let's review the reviews**

 **Porpol: Thanks, it took me some thinking to create the plot this story has, and I'm one of the kind of people that likes to put everyone in the same screen time, not just letting the story go 100% on the protagonist's vision, don't worry I already got mentioned the punctuation and as far am I'm aware it has become better (no one has said anything bad about it so I can only picture this possibility), the grammar errors is something that I have also fixed in the most recent chapters, and yeah perhaps I should slow down the process a bit, now going to the thing of Metal: I originally was going to leave him as a nameless character but then I realized that I could actually take more out of him than I originally believed I could so that's about it, I know, the villains have the most amazing names in existence (those are to hide their real identities), don't worry as of now they are all getting their own screen time just as for themselves as shared, and well the story as of now has advanced to a plot where now you want to know who is the people you haven't found out of, answering the thing of the messages by rock: it was done mainly to add some comedy and the reason why they didn't send a E-mail was because none of them had a computer at the moment...I can't promise anything about writing the numbers (since I'm mid-lazy), and once again, thank you for leaving your honest review about what I could make better, which don't worry, a good part of it has been dealt with or at least is isn't that noticeable. Welcome to Hyperdimension Purple**

 **Guest: Yeah I know that you are born idiot and die idiot but it was to give her hopes-**

Purple: Why won't you make me a super cool badass character!?

 **Dear, you already are one but haven't realized it besides I can't make a character perfect, it needs to have its flaws like Takamura Mamoru (HNI), he is simply a beast in the ring but outside he is a first class moron and jerk, that is called equilibrating a character so it's not perfect. Going back to your review, no please no, S-Sha is an adult she won't take interest in Compa just because she finds her cute, she has morals. No, but if you want me to say (spoiler alert skip to the next point down below), there will be a love triangle.  
Perhaps you may know the answer to your last question in this chapter.**

 **Welp no more reviews to be reviewed so: Lights! Camera! Action!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE LOADED**

Silence filled the room completely, and how wouldn't it?

One of the four Goddesses just stated that she retired of the conflict that got them separated of their people for not hundreds but thousands of years!

It finally seemed like if White Heart was going to talk "What the shit do you mean by that!?" if only she were nicer…even when all that was visible on her screen was literally her Landmass's logo, everyone could feel her anger.

Black Heart in return, simply smirked "I meant what I said I have no more interest in being in a conflict with a reward as pathetic as becoming the True Goddess"

"Then I can simply guess you found a better reward, am I correct?" asked Green Heart still keeping her composure.

"You are indeed right Green-…you are right, **_Vert_** " she made sure to remark her words as much as she could.

Green Heart, now known as Vert could be heard gasping "How dare you call me by my human name?"

"Well, once I shoot down my target, I will become superior to all of you, no, I'll become a being superior to the long-gone Former Goddess" now that was a declaration, saying you are going to become greater than the one who was the greatest of the world…she has a lot of things, and guts surely enough is one of them.

"You piece of pathetic Junior, who the hell do you think you are to make such a declaration!?"

"I am the future Deity of Pride. A being that's superior to anyone with the tittle of Goddess and CPU" her answer was simple she took a glance at her cup of coffee "This will be the last coffee I'll drink in at least six month and I'd like you all to see how I do it" she started drinking in making sure to do it loudly, after a few moments she ended it and returned her attention at the other CPUs "That's all I wanted to say, if you got angry at me then unleash that anger with Purple cause believe me she'll eventually go to your lands…good luck, see you never"

She disconnected shortly after that leaving two enraged CPUs who were (probably) staring deep at Purple.

"…We are not friends" was Purple's response at the awkward and deadly silence.

"You think us care of that bullshit!?"

"Seriously, someone put tape on her mouth before she changes the story rating" commented Green Heart taking a loudly sigh "But, it's true, we would have gone for you the moment we came with the information that you are in our lands. Black Heart only made us the favor of telling us about you"

"Yeah, and we'll be ready to get some payback for everything you've done to us, Neptune" with that, the image of Lowee's logo vanished from the screen giving the obvious information she disconnected from the server.

"…And you, Green Heart, you will be nice with us, right?" asked Purple sweating

"Us?" the Goddess asked in confusion "I see, so you travel with a party huh, weren't you the lone wolf type of person?"

"Me-I may have been, but now I have friends' lots of them!"

"IDIOT!" IF proceeded to hit again Purple in the head with all her strength "Now you literally gave away that you have a full party with more than two people!"

The last Goddess stared (probably) at the scene in front of her in amusement "Is this how you treat between each other?"

"Yeah, every time she does something stupid" answered the brunette with a growl meant for the lilac hair CPU.

"Sorry"

"We don't want a "sorry" we want you to actually learn from your mistakes!"

"Ahem" they turn back at the screen to see that the Goddess had activated her camera, now they could see the image of a beautiful woman with long green hair, blue eyes with a power symbol on them, and a serious expression "Listen carefully my words Neptune, I hate you but my grudge on you is small compared to the other two so I'll be straightforward in here" she coughed once before speaking "You better not fight White Heart, unlike Noire, she won't care a bit about pride when it comes to battles, she didn't care about it in Celestia and she won't care either on Gamindustri. In other words you'll die, game over or how you want to call it"

IF turned her attention at the laptop and took a glance at the Goddess she worships "thanks for this advice but, why are you telling us this?"

"Because" a grin formed on her lips **"I want to have the pleasure of being the one in ending her life"**

She disconnected after that creepy answer, leaving both girls frozen, they felt death in those words; they gulped and finally returned to reality.

"…That…could have gone worse, right?" asked Purple closing the laptop and looking at both Compa and the other Noire, who looked nervous to say the least.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Purple" said the other Noire with a fake small smile. Everyone stared at her for saying those words like nothing "What? I'm just being honest here"

"I know, and that's the problem, and what is wrong with Black Heart? One thing is that she wants to kill us, but warning others about us is simply off the limits!" exclaimed the Guild member stomping on the ground.

-Man, what did you do to her for Noire to hate you so much?-

Purple didn't know what to say, from the looks of it, it's definitely something terrible you just don't hate someone so much because you feel like it!

"I think Pur-Pur had enough for the day" said Compa standing up "without counting today we only have two days before the big test that'll be done to us, and I think that taking a break of a day will be important"

"I get your point, we must leave this discussion for later, tomorrow we have to do whatever we need to so the day after tomorrow we take it as a full break, a simple but important reasoning" explained the other Noire gaining a nod from the nurse.

"We can talk of this topic once we save Miss S-Sha's sister, and…what was the kid's name?"

"Peashy" it hurt Purple to say it, especially since she knew that they were going to place her as part of the test, and that she would hurt her again, just that this time she wouldn't have the option to flee.

-Listen, tomorrow we are going to need to train your resistance so you can handle her punches considering that it'll be inevitable trading blows with her we also need to create a strategy-

The lilac hair Goddess nodded taking a sigh, she honestly didn't want to punch the kid, and she didn't want to get punched either but the latter matter nothing to her considering how worried she was of actually hurting her.

She could always put as main plan what she did last time, run around in circles and wait for her stamina to end before finishing her off with a good blow to her face and jaw.

And this time it would be easier since IF would be around to give her the "okay" for her to go HDD. Her probabilities of winning were of 100%!

If only it were that easy. What she thought of is wrong, and she is really aware of it, there's no way they had Peashy just sitting on her butt doing absolutely nothing. Purple needed to be ready for a fight, perhaps the toughest she ever had and that she actually had chances to win, since all her fights with Noire, weren't battles, those were massacres.

This time she would be face to face with someone of her level, and not in a forest where she could run away in or hide, it would be in a place where she won't be able to do anything but charge forward.

"Pur-Pur, did you listen to me?" asked Compa inches away from the CPU's face.

"Eh?"

"I told you ten minutes ago to change into your pajamas and go to sleep" pouted the nurse in training who was already in her sleeping clothes, a pink shirt with a strawberry image, and pink shorts "Or do you need help to put them on?"

"No, you already taught me how to do that yesterdai" said the Goddess with confidence, as if it were something to be proud of.

-It's "yesterday"-

'Whatever'

Purple got into her pajamas, with the help of Compa, and they were about to sleep, but the lilac hair Goddess spotted IF already on dreamland on her own bed, she got to her slowly, raised the hair that covered her forehead and kissed it "Goodnight" the Guild member let out an unconscious smile after that.

She saw the other Noire lying on her bed, with both eyes opened, she got near her but the raven hair CPU glared at her "Try it, and you die"

Purple nodded before seeing Compa making space for her on the bed, she laid herself in and gave Compa a good night kiss on the cheek "Goodnight, Compa"

The nurse in training returned her the goodnight kiss and closed her eyes "Goodnight, Pur-Pur" soon afterwards she fell asleep.

'Goodnight Orange, Purple Heart'

-Have nice dreams kid-

"What she said and I better be in them"

Giggling a bit, Purple closed her eyes and allowed sleep to get to her, in a moment she was asleep too.

* * *

 _In an office there was a teenager (?) with looks of 14years as much, she had just finished signing and compiling the documents of the day._

 _"_ _Done and done~" she sang happily jumping from the chair she was standing in "Welp, for now I could visit Nowa-chan, she's been down ever since mom said she had to leave a year for vacations, add it to the fact she still hasn't acquired her HDD"_

 _It was weird, she knew Noire was the youngest of all the CPUs, and not even saying the less talented and with less potential, but that didn't take away the fact she, somehow, still hadn't transformed, considering they were born seven years ago, and that the first one to awaken it did it five years ago, then Blanc came up a month later, and Vert a year after her._

 _"_ _Whatever, nothing a good visit from her older sister can't fix, prepare Nowa-chan, because your big sister Neptune is coming to help you out!" the person who said this was no other than Neptune, dressed in her not so usual jersey dress._

 _She left her work room to enter the living room and then went to the main hall that was literally outside the living room._

 _She walked through it with quite a hurry; she knows perfectly how Noire can act when she's alone._

 _'_ _I wonder if I should get her some sweets, we recently created this super desert called: Pudding, it'll go through history!' thought the Goddess reaching the door that guided her outside. She was about to open it but stopped as she heard some strange noise coming from outside, the Goddess placed her ear on the door to listen what was going on._

 _"_ _I'm telling you I want to see the Goddess!" yelled the voice of a woman, maybe 20-25_

 _"_ _And we're telling you that you need to make an appointment!" that was the voice of Planeptune guards sounding as if they were struggling with whoever was outside "Now stay still, you are under hereby arrest!"_

 _'_ _Time to see what the nep is going on' thought Neptune opening the door to see her "mighty" guards falling to the ground in pain and on top of them was a woman with red short hair and a headband, fair skin, orange eyes, a white tank-top with a blue jacket above it, a blue and white skirt with a belt, blue boots, and black fingerless gloves; lastly she was carrying a wood case with, hopefully, a guitar in it "Who are you, human?"_

 _"_ _My name is Falcom, and I'm an adventurer that has traveled throughout all Gamindustri" she made her explanation with body movement and all, making the CPU deadpan at her._

 _"_ _Okay I get that point, but why did you beat all my low-level guards? Depending on your answer I'll be forced to call the-_

 _"_ _My Lady we have arrived!" exclaimed a man dressed in the usual Basilicom code suit but with a golden "N" on both shoulders and using spears._

 _-Elite, that appears it has arrived already" she saw as the adventurer was preparing to fight her guards, seeing this she raised her right hand curled into a fist stopping all movement from her battlers "well, what's your answer?"_

 _Falcom looked at her deep into her eyes before speaking "I came to have a sword match with you"_

 _This answer is something Neptune wasn't expecting like at all, she lowered her hand, giving the indication for the guards to be alerted of any suspicious movement "Please, explain yourself"_

 _"_ _Since I was little my dream was to one day trade slashes with the now-gone Former Goddess but of course I was a kid when that happened so, I decided to travel Gamindustri and become strong however, she died eight years ago before the current generation was born, I felt sad and horrible knowing my dream wouldn't come true, and when I received the new a year later about you and the other CPUs creation, that enlighten my dream again. I kept traveling and now I feel ready to make my dream come true, and with whom else but the Goddesses of the Landmass I was born in?"_

 _Her reasoning was good, indeed when Neptune and the others were born, humans were already alive and civilization existed already so she could only guess it would be a matter of time before someone like her came._

 _"_ _Look, that is a really nice dream, however as of now I have a little business to take care of, and I don't have any reason to actually accept a request as selfish as this" she didn't feel okay in letting her down, but her gut really wanted her to see Noire._

 _"_ _Actually, you do have a reason to accept" her expression became unreadable until Neptune turned to see her with a serious expression and eyes that showed a fire, a will, one that she hadn't seen before "I went on and beat numerous guards of your Landmass, I attacked the authorities so it's your job as a Goddess to punish me, in a battle"_

 _'_ _We could skip the battle and simply go to the punishment as well' thought the lilac hair Goddess with some cold sweat forming on her forehead 'but…those eyes…' "…Okay, but after this you'll have to do free community service every day for a full year, and we'll battle using my rules"_

 _Falcom's expression lost a bit of the fire to show again the happy adventurer Neptune had seen at the beginning "Where will we do it?"_

 _"…" '_ _Was it my imagination?' Neptune while not understanding how could something so rare appear and disappear in matter of seconds, did understand that this woman would just cause more troubles if not being handle "We'll do it in my sacred training spot"_

 _"_ _M-My Lady, are you really letting this human battle you and in that place?" asked one of the elite soldiers_

 _"_ _You" she glared at Falcom "What level are you?"_

 _The red hair woman grinned before pointing at herself with her thumb "Turned Level 50 a week ago, and now I'm seeking to become a maker after brawling with you"_

 _"…_ _Let's do something, if you somehow land a legal hit on me, I'll make you a maker and I'll personally make responsible of your training" everyone present gasped at hearing this "but, if you don't manage to do it, you'll have to do free community service every day for the rest of your life"_

 _"_ _Deal" she didn't hesitate in saying those words, and once again, Neptune could see that fire on her eyes._

 _Neptune couldn't help in remembering the stories Arfoire, who now she calls mom, used to tell her. About her first encounter with Celestia, the Former Goddess, how she became the world's first maker and of everything she did before…her ascension to Goddess, an event she has only told Neptune so far and asked her to keep it a secret from the others. 'I think I finally found my Arfoire'_

 _They went to the backyard of the Basilicom and found a little camp where some people of both genders were all battling using either wood swords, axes, spears, or their feet and fists. There were also others practicing with bows and arrows._

 _"_ _Is this your sacred training spot?" asked Falcom a little disappointed._

 _"_ _No, this is where humans train, all of them are still amateurs" her answer was direct, and she was aware it sounded a bit cold but, this little character break was necessary if this woman was who she expected her to be "The one of makers and Goddesses is there" she pointed into the forest._

 _The entire camp stopped doing whatever they were doing as they saw their CPU go into the sacred training spot with a woman they haven't seen before "Hey, someone call the healer in case things get rough there" said one of the trainees having seen this scene before…the dude didn't end so well._

 _"_ _I'm gonna go to see this spectacle, someone else wants to come?"_

 _"_ _Me"_

 _"_ _Me too"_

 _"_ _What are we waiting for? I doubt they get mad if we skip training for a few minutes"_

 _"_ _What if she does last more than a minute?"_

 _"_ _I bet my lunch that she doesn't even make it to the half minute!"_

 _The trainees kept making their disaster and drama before all of them finally decided to follow their Goddess._

 _Both Neptune and Falcom had arrived, in the middle of the forest there was a tree that was somehow different than the rest, if the redhead had to describe it, she would say it was majestic._

 _"_ _Come on"_

 _"_ _But where are we-_

 _Her words were cut by Neptune who walked to the tree to the point of trespassing it, as if there was no tree and it was actually an illusion. The red hair woman did the same and when she became aware of her surroundings, she had found herself in a purple and grey color colosseum, with statues of the four Goddesses in it, and there was also a section to hold public in (just like a common colosseum)._

 _Saying Falcom was impressed, was something correct but a better word would be amazed, she never thought a place like this could exist, she could even feel a living energy floating around._

 _"_ _It's called Share Energy" the redhead turned at the CPU who had a small smile "What you are feeling right now it's called Share Energy, this place has a large sum of it so even normal humans can feel it"_

 _"…_ _This is the energy that gives you power, right?" asked the adventurer seeking for confirmation._

 _"_ _Yes…and looks like we have public" in a little flash a large group of people appeared in the arena._

 _"_ _Forgive us my Lady, but we couldn't resist the urge of coming to watch" said one of the trainees "and look, we even brought the medic in case things get out of control" the medic was a woman with pointy ears, pink hair, and a staff, she was also dressed in the usual Basilicom code._

 _Neptune stared at them with the same smile small "Well, I have no problems however your trainers may tell something to you"_

 _"_ _Cool, thanks Lady Purple Heart, you heard her guys! Hurry up so it can begin!" with that call, they quickly reached a pair of stairs that got to the seating of the colosseum._

 _"_ _I apologize for that" said Neptune realizing Falcom was actually trying to focus on this match, seeing this the lilac hair Goddess decided to summon a wooden katana "Falcom, what weapon do you commonly use?"_

 _The woman returning to reality smiled at her "My trustworthy guitar" she had fun seeing the reaction of the Goddess "Just kidding, I use a normal sword"_

 _Using her powers, Neptune materialized a wooden sword and tossed it to the woman who dropped her case and was looking for where to place it, she saw the crowd of people above her and grinned "Think you can take care of this for me?"_

 _"_ _Sure" answered one of them before receiving the case on her face and falling to the ground on her back "I'm fine"_

 _Back with the important people, Falcom was already in stance to begin, but she got angry at seeing that Neptune had done the same, something that didn't go unnoticed by her._

 _"_ _What's the matter?"_

 _"_ _I want you to go all out with me, transform" this woman had guts, it was common knowledge that the new Goddesses had transformations that increased their strength a thousand fold, no, not only their strength, their speed, durability, resistance, and even intelligence and patience in some cases "Please, I won't be satisfied if I know you were holding back"_

 _Neptune didn't know if complying to her demand or not, but like that the probabilities to fully see what she was made out of would increase._

 ** _FLASH_**

 _In a moment, a beautiful woman took the place of the teenage looking Goddess, standing there was Purple Heart in her normal purple processor unit "Don't blame me for what can happen" she summoned a wooden Odachi and took a defensive stance._

 _"_ _I thought you would attack"_

 _"_ _If I do that, this'll end in a moment so I'll…no, you know what?" she broke her stance by literally moving her weapon so it was aiming at the ground and put her other arm down, leaving her completely defenseless. She is using a stance known as the_ _ **No Guard Stance**_ _, her favorite one and the one she uses the most on serious situations "Come, and show me what you're made of"_

 _"_ _Before we begin, you said something about landing a legal hit, what is exactly a legal and illegal hit?"_

 _Purple Heart took a moment to find the way to explain it to her "The way we train is quite different from other parts, while the trainee spar using both weapons and body, the elite only train using weapons, and so we will. Meaning: No head-butts, punches, kicks, elbow-blows, not even the hilt of your sword; use only your weapon, if you land an actual slash or stab then it'll be a legal hit. If I realize that you used an illegal one on purpose I'll have to become serious about the situation, also, using skills count as a foul so no magic or anything similar either"_

 _Falcom nodded after having been given this information "Alright, let's begin!"_

 ** _._**

 ** _SHOWDOWN HAS BEGUN_**

 _The redhead dashed at her opponent and immediately delivered a front horizontal slash, which the Goddess simply swayed back to dodge it, seeing this, the adventurer took a step forward and tried to stab the Goddess's head 'it won't matter if you do that again, this time my range is higher'_

 _Neptune swayed back again. Seeing this, the adventurer smirked she was getting the hit…the next thing she knew was that there wasn't anything in front of her, she lowered her head and looked down to see the CPU with her back completely laid in the air 'what?' the next thing she knew was that there was a giant pain coming from the left side of her torso. The Goddess had delivered her a liver blow with her sword from that position._

 _The adventurer almost fell on her knees but used her sword as a support to keep standing._

 _"_ _Crap she didn't lose with the first hit!" exclaimed one of the people watching this match, knowing he lost what he bet._

 _Purple Heart returned to her normal no guard stance and simply gave Falcom a serious look, as if saying "Is that all?"_

 _The human wasn't letting her get away with it, she recovered her posture and resumed her attack, all the slashes were evaded by the CPU swaying back and it didn't seem like she was getting tired._

 _'_ _How about this?' instead of using a horizontal slash, she did a feint of it and instead went for a vertical one, she did it in a way that even the Goddess Purple Heart fell in 'your upper body may sway back but like this, I will undoubtedly hit your legs!'_

 ** _SLASH_**

 _Falcom fell to the ground with both hands on her left liver 'when did she?' the human looked up to see the Goddess smirking at her. Falcom didn't understand what happened, in one moment she was about to land a blow on her opponent and on the next moment she was the one on the ground in pain._

 _The human wanted to stand up, but she couldn't, her body could barely handle the blow. She looked up and this time Purple Heart looked disappointed, she turned around and started walking away "W-Where are you going!?"_

 _"_ _The result is obvious, there's no need for me to keep beating you when you're already defeated" she heard some chuckling behind her; she returned her attention to the adventurer and saw her on her feet using the sword as a support._

 _"_ _Who said I was done for?"_

 _"…"_ _Neptune resumed with her No Guard Stance, waiting to see what else could do this woman._

 _Falcom resumed her assault; she kept delivering slashes while the Goddess kept swaying back._

 _The people in the crowd started realizing something "Hey…looking carefully those attacks look really sharp, and dangerous, d-don't they?"_

 _"_ _Y-yeah, I definitely don't want to receive one of those"_

 _And just like they said it, Falcom's attacks were though looking, and even more dangerous than those of the elite and all of them were makers while this one was still just a human._

 _'_ _I wasn't wrong, she's better than most of my best guards, and she's literally just swinging her sword around, this is the exact definition of raw talent in its purest state' Neptune was watching the born of what could be perhaps the strongest maker in all Gamindustri, and with the proper training she could even challenge the Goddesses._

 _The human was still throwing slashes at Purple Heart, but she was starting to feel something…she was feeling tired and not out of the physical effort._

 _Neptune swayed back again ready to make her third movement, she saw the blade pass in front of her eyes so she returned to her normal position, and then she felt something hit her, she jumped back a bit in surprise, seeing the human looking at the ground with an unreadable expression…a moment later she felt some liquid on her mouth she wiped it off and saw blood._

 _Falcom had managed to make her nose bleed from a hit but… "You used your elbow, be careful" the CPU quickly cleaned her nose._

 _"_ _I did it on purpose" Purple Heart's eyes widened at hearing her response, she finally saw the red hair girl's expression, she looked tired, as if she was told something magnificent and then it turned out to be fake "It's useless if you don't go all out"_

 _"…"_ _something snapped inside Neptune, maybe she has been too nice to this woman. In instants she was already in front of Falcom and had already delivered another slash to the liver, and before she could fall, Purple Heart gave her an upper slash that kept her in her feet._

 _The Goddess was attacking without holding back, ravaging the poor human now covered in bruises in her body and in her face, lastly a part of skin opened just above her right eye and blood filled it, blinding her from that eye._

 _""_ _Pant" "Pant" Is that…"Pant" all you got?" even with all the beating, she was still asking for more._

 _'…_ _If I continue I may end her career before it even begins but, I can't stop now' she went ahead and threw a horizontal slash to her head which impacted on the temple 'Please fall with this!'_

 _That was the last straw, the human finally reached her limit; this was just as she had dreamed it except that in her dream, she landed a real serious blow. She started falling probably to not stand up she could see Neptune's expression and realized something her No Guard Stance was still there however, she could see that Neptune thought the battle was over 'Now!'_

 _She felt her own ligaments break as she started shinning and placed a foot as a pivot in front of her 'awakening on!' with a swift and quick movement, she delivered a upper slash on Neptune's jaw, and it hit her, and broke the wooden sword she was using on the process._

 _Blood flew in the air, and all of it came out of the Goddess's mouth._

 _"_ _SHE HIT HER!"_

 _"_ _IS THIS REAL!?"_

 _All the people who saw this was impressed, even with everything that they have lived with the current Goddesses, they've never heard of an actual human who actually managed to get a real hit on a CPU._

 _Purple Heart tried to make sense, one moment she was looking at Falcom falling and in the next one she was staring at the ceiling with some blood that definitely came out of her, she returned her sight to the front and saw the adventurer smirking "I did…it" she closed her eyes and would have fall to the ground if it hadn't been for Neptune holding her._

 _"_ _You did a great job" she slowly placed her on the ground "Doctor, come here immediately!"_

 _The doctor quickly went down to the arena of the colosseum and sat on her side taking some quick notes on her "I'll need to move her to the Basilicom" gaining a nod from the Goddess, she had a trainee pick her up and the two left to the building._

 _'_ _I'm sure of it she'll become someone strong and someone who'll become a legend'_

 ** _FLASH_**

 _Neptune returned to her human form and made a loud sigh "Man, I didn't expect her to take so much punishment from my part, guess you can say I…broke a Falcom's wing"_

 _"…"_ _nobody understood her joke._

 _"_ _Falcon, Falcom…no? Okay?" the lilac hair Goddess simply shrugged off "Welp, I'll return to the Basilicom and take a small bath, she made me work harder than I predicted" saying those words she walked away before looking back again to see everyone…nervous? "Is something wrong?"_

 _One of the trainees pointed at the ground, Neptune looked there and found something interesting: a tooth._

 _It took her a moment to realize that that thing belonged to her. She started moving her tongue inside of her mouth and found the spot where that thing used to be it, and it was the left side upper cuspid._

 _'_ _It must have been the moment she started shining…it's the first time I see someone knows about the awakening without having it taught by a Goddess, I knew my Nep-sense was right about her' thought the happy Nep picking up her tooth "I'll see if the doctor can use magic on this thing"_

 _And so, she left the sacred training spot._

 _…_

 _"_ _Man, I knew a little bath would be good~" said Neptune entering her Basilicom with her parka dress, the teeth on one of its pockets._

(Note for the reader: since this story took place 5K years prior to the current events there were no private normal showers like nowadays, it was all public in a spring, that's why she just arrived to the Basilicom)

 _"_ _Thanks Narrator though, should I be worried about the fact this is a flashback?"_

…No.

 _"_ _Coolios" she resumed her normal life as if that hadn't just happened, she walked inside and into the main hall before finding the doctor outside of the living room, she looked…down and with her fingers interlaced "Hey doc, thanks for taking care of her, I know I may have overdone it but I'm sure tomorrow she'll be just fine"_

 _"…_ _Falcom…around five minutes ago she…_ _ **died**_ _"_

 _Neptune was trying her best to make sense in the words she was told "Um…excuse me?" her body started shaking and a dreadful feeling started taking control of her._

 _"_ _The last blow to the temple you gave her caused an inner bleeding to occur, we don't have the technology or knowledge to deal with them so all I could do was to use magic to give her some extra time in case she had some last words, and heal all the outside wounds of her body so she could have a proper bury"_

 _"_ _Doc, if this is a joke then, it's not funny!" she looked straight into her eyes, and all she saw was pain, without thinking it twice, she entered the living room and found Falcom lying in the middle of it, with a white mini-towel covering her face and her body as if she hadn't been beaten a while ago, except for her clothes that were still damaged. Everything had been moved to the sides to make space for her "Falcom, hey, talk to me…tell me this is a joke"_

 _The lilac hair Goddess walked closer to the body and knelt when she was besides it, her body was shaking; she was feeling a cold feeling running through her skin, colder than anything she had felt in Lowee. She grabbed the towel and pulled it off to see the woman's face, she had her eyes closed, she wasn't breathing but what really caught the CPU's attention was the fact…that she was smiling._

 _""_ _Dreams come true", those were her last words" the doctor said this while standing in the entrance._

 _Neptune was wishing this was just a nightmare, one where she would wake up from, but it wasn't this was reality, she just killed the woman lying in front of her, and when she finally accepted it as reality a scream was heard in the entire Landmass, not one of pain or despair…it was one filled with sorrow and regret._

* * *

"Pur-Pur!"

Purple was awoken by Compa who had tears on her face and a relieved expression "…what ha-

Before she could finish, the nurse in training pulled her into a hug "You were screaming, I got scared and tried to wake you up but then, I saw you crying and…and…"

The lilac hair CPU didn't know what to respond, until she felt her eyes wet, she put a hand in her eyes and saw tears, she'd been crying that was obvious…the why, is the question.

No, it wasn't a question the answer was something she perfectly knew.

She killed someone. That was a fact she knew perfectly…and she hated it.

Purple returned Compa the hug, and she didn't know what to say. How could she? After having seen **that**

-Kid, I'm sorry for the delay…why out of all things did you have to see that memory as of right now!?-

"How should we know? Her memories come in at random times. The possibility of this occurring wasn't even that high! But now we have another trouble to deal with" said Purple Heart seeing her biggest fear had occurred.

The lilac hair Goddess finally found the words she wanted to say "Sorry! Sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"A past bad memory came and in the worse possible moment"

-She'll deal with it…right?-

"Before losing the memory…she never got over it…the trauma of killing Falcom, the past nightmare has come back to haunt her…and it'll remain with her forever…the memory of the event that lead to the ones that started the Console War"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAVE GAME?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE SAVED**

* * *

 **So...did anyone thought this could actually happen...no? Only me, okay.**

Falcom fan club chairman: There he is! Get him!

 **You heard the people, well, gotta run before they catch me up, and returning to the serious mood I'll simply say that with this we enter into the last chapters of this ARC.**

 **See you next time (runs away)**

Falcom fan club vice-chairman: Don't let him get away!

 **(Still running) Shadic out!**


	30. ARC2: Chapter 18

**Hey, quick thing I had already wrote the AN once but funny thing I did it on the doc manager rather than a different file that auto-saves the info, and now I have to rewrite this thing...it was beautiful.**

Purple: Come on, why don't you talk of something else?

Croire: yeah, like the new story that you have made: Deku Heart, I'm one of the protagonists in there

 **Girls...what have I told you of spam?**

 **(Both of them started sweating as Iris Heart and Black Heart entered the room)**

Plutia: Is there any need for me to hold back?

 **No**

Noire: Forgive us but spam is UNACCEPTABLE.

 **(loud noises in the background thanks to the fight) Okay let's just pretend that didn't occur, and let's review the reviews!**

 **Yuhitsu: Don't worry I'd be in your same position if I weren't the author of the story, you guys and girls should have already made an idea that Neptune past is filled with questionable decisions and actions but let's be honest. Who in here thought that she had killed someone?**

 **And those are all the reviews...huh, well guess that I can't say anything one is better than zero.**

 **Not gonna make ya lose more time, let the chapter begin!**

 **...I bet ten bucks that team Iris and Black win the fight.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The other Noire had placed two earplugs but she still heard the weeping of the lilac hair Goddess "Can someone put some darn tape on her mouth!?" she had no idea on what happened, all she knew was that she was awoken by Purple screaming, probably because of a nightmare, and when the CPU fully woke up she started crying.

"For the first time I agree with you" said IF wearing earplugs as well but the yelling of the other Noire was strong enough for her to listen to.

"You said something?" the raven hair CPU still had the earplugs

"What?" and so did the Guild member

Of course having a talk with those things was out straight impossible so they decided to simply stay silent.

-From where did they even get those?-

"Should you honestly be worried about that!?" asked Purple Heart in fury seeing Purple letting out a river of tears and cries "What are we going to do about this!?"

-How bad was her trauma you mentioned?-

"Long short story, she can't hit people, monsters or anything that is alive on the temple and face in general, she lost the ability to do it, and when she somehow managed to…well…" Purple Heart couldn't finish explaining

-Okay, from the sounds of it, sounds both disgusting and terrifying…hold on…she entered the Console War in that condition!?-

It was unfair no matter the way you looked at it, a war of four people in a place as big as Celestia was already bad, add it to the fact she couldn't aim for the head only made things worse. And for the looks of it, she was the only one in disadvantage, which only helped in showing how brave she used to be.

Getting in a battle royal with three demon like beings that call themselves Goddesses and not even in her best condition…Purple seemed to have been braver before, maybe it also counts the fact she was tougher but still.

If she wasn't able to get rid of the trauma before, what probabilities did she have of getting over it now, and with a time limit of two days before the grand test?

Compa was still comforting Purple, waiting for her to fall asleep after having wasted all her energy, shamefully she had just woken up so she had a lot of it. Caressing the Goddess's hair, the nurse in training thought about perhaps trying to help her out, she had two theories:

One: she had a nightmare which wasn't that probable considering past experiences.

Or two: she remembered something of her past that she shouldn't have.

The latter was the most possible, and that was something she feared, it wasn't normal to see Purple like this, only real bad stuff needed to occur for her to be this down. And she hated seeing her friend, and person she has feelings, for like this.

"Pur-Pur, if you want to, you can tell me about it, maybe it'll help to take some weight off of you" said Compa in a reassuring tone.

Looking up at her, Compa saw that Purple looked even more…sad? Destroyed? Decayed, than other times, normally she could tell what happened with looking at her and hearing the words that the lilac hair Goddess repeated.

The first time was in Planeptune after she faced the dangers of nighttime, she cried because she was scared of it, or so she believed. The second time was here in Lastation after she had transformed into the other Noire for they to get information about monsters, that time the nurse in training knew that Purple had looked into the other Noire's memories and saw something horrible.

But this time, she didn't have an idea, all she knew was that she was scared, sad beyond cure, and from her expression…maybe even…traumatized.

"…Really?" asked the lilac hair CPU gaining a nod from her friend.

She proceeded to tell her everything she saw in her dream, and she didn't miss a single detail…not even the full description of Falcom's dead body.

Compa could now understand her friend's condition, a hit to the temple with enough strength could definitely kill someone, and for someone like Purple to know and have seen the full memory of that event, it would obviously affect her more than a normal person considering that her mind is practically, and literally, that of an angel.

"Pur-Pur, I understand now why are you like this…but you can't let it affect you, it was something that happened millenniums ago, and besides we must win that test. If you need help with helping get over it just tell Miss IF, Lady Black Heart or me, you aren't alone" it took her a lot to say it since she had never talked with someone about anything similar and surely enough they didn't teach her this kind of things back in school.

Yet, she would try her best in this situation.

"Thanks…really…"

"Pur-Pur you know I-

"For not looking at me like a killer" the nurse's eyes widened, Purple was scared and sad about killing Falcom, but she was also scared of how they were going to look at her, she could still feel the Goddess's fear, she still won't get over the fact she ended the life of someone but it'll help her to know there's someone there for her.

Knowing what was best, Compa decided to stop hugging Purple and moved her hands to her hips to carry her, she only looked at IF and the other Noire who were staring at the nurse in confusion "What?"

"…" the brunette took off her earplugs and signaled the other Noire to do the same, seeing their partner's cry finally stopped and now turned into a more calmed, and less noisy sobbing "How can you lift her so easily?"

"Well it is quite obvious that us nurses must be ready to lift people with problems in certain times of our careers so I'm used to carrying heavy things" in short, she was stronger than what she looked like, especially if we consider that there isn't practically a single muscle in her body they were able to locate.

Going back to the topic in hands, Compa pat Purple's back as she explained the situation to the party, also giving a possible theory about a possibility she might have developed or more like remembered a trauma from having killed that adventurer.

"I see, if I was in her situation I may have reacted the same" said the Guild member feeling pity for the CPU.

The other Noire on her hand only stared at the Goddess being comforted, and she felt something, anger.

 **FLASH**

She allowed her other self to participate in the talk "Purple, I want you to punch me right in the temple"

"Eh?" asked the Goddess turning around, while still being held by Compa.

"I want to see if it's true you have a trauma" she waited patiently for the lilac hair CPU to do something but grew impatient at the three seconds "Alright, then, guess that in the end you are just a wimp like that kid"

"Huh"

"Yeah, the kid that was kidnapped, what was her name?" she asked in a mocking tone "Peshe? Peasha? Pishy?"

Purple started gritting her teeth in anger.

"Well the thing is that if she was captured and you are sure that you can win, then that makes her someone that can't even defeat a wimp, so that pathetic waste of human is a super duper wimp" the other Black Heart was making sure to sound as annoying and mean as possible.

"Shut. Up" Purple got off from Compa and walked to the White Haired CPU direction.

Seeing this, IF moved as well to the nurse's side

"You got mad so it means that I'm actually saying the truth, pretty bad even you unconsciously admit she is pathetic. Also I don't know why you want to save that…thing that only works to waste oxygen"

That was the last straw, Purple stood in front of the other Black Heart and with anger she stared directly into her eyes " !"

"Or what are you going to do?"

Purple punch the other Black Heart right in the temple with her left fist, with enough force to make her look to the direction she hit her "That"

"Purple…" IF was deciding if speaking or not, as she had noticed something about it but didn't know if her mind was playing her a trick or not.

"It appears I was wrong, if Pur-Pur had a trauma she wouldn't have been able to punch Lady Black Heart like that" said Compa feeling relief.

"Me-I don't know what's a trama but I will not stay still while someone insults any of my friends" she sounded serious, almost like if she hadn't been crying just a moment ago, even when some tears were still on her eyes.

-Trauma-

'That thing'

"…Okay, seems like you're fine" said the other Black Heart looking at Purple "Sorry for saying for those things, we just needed confirmation" the CPU looked at the window to see that it was still early "Purple, as punishment for waking us all up, I want you to run in circles around the building, and don't stop until you've done it a hundred times!"

"Eh?" that was just straight out of nowhere but not like she had a lot of choice, if it was punishment then she had to accomplish it.

In seconds she left the room still wearing her pajamas.

"The laundry will take more time now" said IF in sadness seeing that her friend is definitely gonna leave the clothes a waste.

"Alright now with you two" both girl looked at the other Black Heart "She DOES have a problem"

"But Pur-Pur hit you" replied the nurse in training.

"I didn't feel it" IF was about to answer her back but the CPU hadn't finished "When I say it I don't mean it like "I'm too strong and she's too weak", I mean that I honestly didn't felt any strength in that fist. She literally swung it with no strength whatsoever, I bet she didn't feel the impact land at all, I only moved my face so she wouldn't suspect" now both humans realized that she was being serious.

The three of them reached a conclusion: Purple developed a trauma at hitting people in the face.

Purple believed she had used all her force in that punch while in reality there wasn't anything in that fist she threw at the white hair Goddess. They only knew something this was a bigger problem than what they could've ever thought.

"I'm back!" called the lilac hair Goddess entering the room.

"What the- I told you a hundred laps to the building!" yelled the other Black Heart.

"And I did"

"…Purple, mind counting to one hundred?" asked the Guild member noticing the problem.

"Ten, twenty, thirty, forty, fifty, sixty, seventy, eighty, ninety, and one hundred" she had a smile on her face, being sure she counted correctly.

Everyone deadpan at her, not really surprised about this but still, they couldn't help in feeling that their "ace" was a complete idiot that didn't even know how to count correctly.

'Idiots, I'm surrounded by idiots!' thought the white hair Goddess in despair 'leave it to you'

 **FLASH**

The other Noire appeared back in scene hating her HDD for swapping at a time like this "Whatever, let's change clothes and tell Chian about our plans with S-Sha, and what you discovered with the Heretic"

"And while we're at it, someone better teach Purple how to coun-

"Not me" the other Noire said before the brunette even finished

"Not me" Compa quickly followed the raven hair Goddess's example.

"…I trusted in you Compa!" yelled IF pointing at the nurse.

"Sorry but, I don't think I'll have the patience to do it" she still remembered all the pain it was to teach her how to talk and understand words. She knew that getting her to count properly was going to be a great headache she rather not have, sure she may like Purple but she also needed to tell Chian about Avenir and with the lilac hair CPU learning from her, she wasn't going to explain her anything until at least three days.

The Guild member only knew one thing…this was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **LOWEE**

Currently there was a huge snowstorm, and inside of it a giant whale in white colors and a white horn was floating around the place, looking for a prey.

It was something normal in this Landmass for a snowstorm to begin so it was used to even get out of the dungeon it spawned to look for anything at all, mostly being weaker monsters and on a rare occasion it was able to hunt down a human that believed could kill it.

In the middle of the snow something caught its attention. A human, or a woman to be more precise, she was wearing a white color bodysuit, had yellow hair and a power symbol on each of her eyes…the creature didn't see any weapons so it thought that she got lost, poor being, not knowing the dangers it awaited her.

The woman had a serious expression she came to a complete halt when she was in front of the White Whale, seeing the monster with cold eyes.

Seeing that the yellow head didn't do anything, the creature prepared to eat her in one bite. Opening its mouth and getting closer to her with the woman's head mere centimeters from its powerful teeth…the next second it couldn't move anymore.

"You aren't as tough as you look like, you know" the yellow hair woman was holding the creature's jaw with one hand and no effort at all from her part. She jumped all the way to the monster's horn before punching it, and causing it to be impaled in the place the brain is supposed to be in.

A second later the White Whale turned into data and vanished.

The yellow hair woman landed on her feet with no problem before looking at her hands and turning them into fists filled with rage.

"Amazing" the woman turned around to see a girl wearing a red robe with #3 on both back and chest "You have grown amazingly strong, dear Peashy"

"I don't need your kind words. All I need is Purple Heart's head in my hands, completely separated from the rest of her lifeless body" Yellow Heart growled out with no fear her reply, she was ready, they can fight here and now and she would win…that lowered her patience, she knew she was ready but she couldn't kill her yet.

That only makes her angrier than before, and we still haven't added the fact she's a child, if we add it then we can say that she would kill the first person she sees wearing any purple cloth or just having any color similar to it.

"You do have knowledge that it's because of the Boss's orders that we cannot act yet…tomorrow we'll move to Lastation and the next day will be the moment you've been waiting for" #3 got closer to the CPU "The day you'll take away Purple Heart's life, and with that you'll finally have vengeance for all the bad things that have happened to you and your family" she then placed her hand on the blonde's left shoulder "Wait, just a bit more, and then you'll be free to go all out against her."

"Promise?" her eyes were begging to kill the Goddess of Planeptune as soon as possible.

"Promise, now swap back we're going back home" even with #3's command, Yellow Heart didn't do it "You know-

 **FLASH**

The next second, Peashy was standing there, looking at the floor before changing their direction to look at #3 "Pea is sorry for taking her time…Pea simply likes power"

'As long as I didn't turn you into a megalomaniac everything's fine' thought the number sweat dropping at the possibility "Whatever, let's go" they started walking away with that last order, occasionally #3 would turn around to see Peashy walking in this snowstorm as if this weather didn't exist, and she was wearing nothing but her normal clothes 'It's simply magnificent how quickly she got used to this type of weather, now let's just hope she doesn't catch a cold because of it'

And while the robed woman wandered on her businesses, the blonde CPU was imagining the day where she'll kill the Goddess Purple Heart 'Pea can rip her head out of her body…but Pea could also strangle her for hours making her beg me for mercy and air, and Pea could also rip all of her limbs, Pea can do hundreds of stuff!'

As you can see nothing a kid of her age should even be thinking of!

#3 also had the perfect knowledge of how much she had ruined the kid's mind, turning her from someone that might get traumatized with the mere idea of killing, to someone that as of now only thought in the word: kill; and she had already made herself the promise to turn her back to her old self after that even regardless of the result.

She hated to see her like this, she didn't like seeing children act like cold hearted murderers, but she had no choice, it was her Boss's orders…

'Do I really want this?' the same question #2 had made herself at the beginning was now passing through this person's mind. She WANTS to destroy Gamindustri however, she hasn't put to think that with that, she'll also kill many children, she couldn't care less about adults in general, but, those below 18 years…those that were practically innocent in every way of the word, and they would be slaughtered as well.

Maybe she could reach an agreement with G.G so they spare all the minor age humans, it'd take a lot and the price would be fine…but, what if she didn't succeed?

That thought got on her head, and it made her shiver and start wondering if she took the road she really wanted to take.

That was until an image appeared on her head, the image of the moment she decided to erase this world…the day she started loathing Arfoire, and the day…she lost everything she had.

There would be some regrets behind but her decision was staying firm.

The date of the end of Gamindustri had already been placed, and no one was going to move it.

'Who am I kidding? Saving kids or not, this planet…is going to burn to ashes, people likes it or not' a grin appeared on her face 'I can't wait for the day of the final judgement…' "It'll be beautiful"

"You said something?" asked Peashy not sure if she heard the number mumble something.

"No…not at all"

* * *

 **LASTATION: CHIAN'S PLACE**

"And that's what Mr. Annonydeath told us" said Compa having just finished her story, beside her was the other Noire taking a sip to a green tea, in front of them was the blue hair woman sat hearing everything, and in another table, IF was having a migraine from teaching an idiot basic knowledge.

Chian had been thinking about this possibility for a while but she never thought that the Basilicom would be actually corrupted enough to accept payment from Avenir in exchange of letting them do whatever they wanted to do.

"Chian, what are you planning to do with this information, we may have it but as of now Black Heart is the only that can do anything about this, and I don't think she'll just believe us because we say it" said the other Noire taking a sip to her tea 'I see why Vert likes this so much'

Said woman stood up from her place and walked front and back a bit before answering "The reward of winning of the Tech Expo is a talk with the Goddess, in there we will tell her about this and she'll have to investigate it"

"Wait just a minute!" exclaimed the brunette gaining everyone's attention while Purple's head was literally releasing smoke from her ears from all the hard thinking "You are telling me that they somehow knew that the CPU was going to return specifically by this time of the year?"

"No, it's an extra prize added a few days after she had settled in here again. The original reward was of course being recognized as the best factory in the Landmass and a one trillion credits check" explained Chian a bit worried about the fact the lilac hair Goddess was releasing smoke from her head "Shouldn't you be worried of her?"

"No, this isn't the first time it happens" replied the nurse in training remembering all their time in the hospital back in Planeptune how even once the fire alarm got turned on because of the same thing…not a day she wants to remember.

"…Okay?" Chian honestly didn't know how to react to the situation so she decided to simply shrug her arms and continue her explanation "You see, beside of those prizes that we're obviously aiming for, we'll be given the chance to talk with Lady Black Heart. Originally we were going to tell her if she could do something about Avenir but with this information, we can ask her to look for this records or any sort of payment the Basilicom has received from them and like that, Avenir will be no more"

Compa clapped at the amazing plan her friend had. The other Noire acted like if she didn't care a bit about the situation, IF had gone for a glass of water and spilled the liquid on Purple's head stopping the smoke…just for a moment later to pull her by the hair and slap her once to see if she was still conscious.

"I always wondered but…is it always like this in your party?" asked Chian seeing how badly Purple was being treated.

"She had worse" answered the raven hair Goddess "when I joined this team the first thing I did was to beat the idiot's face with a punch"

That answer didn't calm the woman at all, in fact it only worried her more 'Isn't this, what someone would call abuse?' thought Chian feeling bad for the little girl, and thinking about the possible consequences this could have on her mental health.

This treatment could even affect her on her future…maybe she would need to have a serious talk with them about how they should honestly stop hitting Purple, because every time they saw her she got hit at least once. The day she puked rainbow IF hit her for being a picky eater, and from what she heard from Compa, it became something natural for someone to either smack, punch, slap or kick the lilac hair girl.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" asked the other Noire to the Guild member before she remembered the second thing they needed to tell her.

"We are going to take tomorrow as a free day, and the reason is that the day after tomorrow we'll be having an important personal quest that we can't give many descriptions of" said IF

"I see" she turned to see the lilac hair Goddess "You think you can do me a favor?"

Purple didn't know at all what was it but she nodded anyway.

Chian grabbed a pen from one of her pockets and gave it to the lilac hair CPU along with a sheet of paper "Write something, anything you want to"

With a "?" symbol appearing on her head she got into it and took a full minute to write:

 **"** **Pudding"**

…Please, don't tell me you didn't expect it.

Chian placed a hand on her chin and nodded "So, you are indeed left handed huh"

"Hold on, she is left handed?" asked IF

"Yes, didn't you notice how she did everything with her left hand?" the nurse in training remembered perfectly how she always shook hands using her left one, wrote things with her left one, and even her stance in battle is the one of a left handed.

"…I wasn't putting enough attention to her" it was true, she never focused on Purple, she only focused on the results of the important stuff, and that's when she heard the other Noire chuckling before bursting in a laugh "What's so funny?"

"I have been with you for what, three days? And I did know that, while you someone that probably, doesn't even care about it and has been more time with her, never knew it" she had the mocking tone again.

"I seriously am starting to think about punching that face of your and break those cute glasses you have" IF was snapping her fingers readying to actually fight.

"Girls, it's not for being mean but…could you please not do it here?" Chian was nervous about a fight starting in her business.

"We'll settle this at the inn" said both tsunderes in synchrony "I'm not a tsundere dammit!" once again they spoke at the same time, but this time breaking the fourth wall.

"I almost forgot" Chian went to the back room and left for a few moments before coming back with four bracelets of a light shade of black color "I have what you ask me, Purple"

-Actually I was the one that asked for them but since she can't hear me I had to tell the idiot to ask them for me-

"And to who are you explaining this to?" asked Purple Heart

-To nobody in general…-

Purple took two bracelets and a second later she placed them on her wrists, and the next pair she placed them on her ankles "Thanks"

"What are those things?" the nurse in training had curiosity about the stuff the Goddess was now wearing.

"Allow me to answer for her" said the blue hair woman taking one of Purple's wrists, her right one, and with some difficulty "This babes are both wrist and ankle weights made by your server a while ago"

IF stared at the lilac hair Goddess seeing she had a few troubles to move "As curiosity, how much do they weight exactly?"

"…" Chian had a hand on her chin remembering the exact weight "I believe it was around fifty to seventy Kilograms"

"F-FIFTY TO SEVENTY!?" this made IF's jaw drop to the point of no return (in a funny way) Compa also had her eyes widened.

In minimum she was carrying over two hundred kilograms, and in maximum she was carrying two hundred and eighty kilograms yet, she barely looked affected by it.

"If someone must be surprised then that's me, just imagine my face the moment she requested this things from me" Chian was honestly surprised to see someone of her looks carry all of that and still have time to focus on other things "Also, how is she able to do that? Cause when I asked her I understood what you meant by she's an idiot or she has the mind of a kid, and for the record I was drunk on the moment at that moment"

"What did she tell you?" IF was sweating by just thinking of the probability that the idiot next to her said-

"That she was the Goddess of Planeptune: Purple Heart"

Well, Purple's beating by her party was now something official.

"Seriously, can someone tell me from where did she actually get that super-human strength and at her age?"

"W-well, it appears Purple was born and grew in one of Planeptune's forests so she learnt to fight in there to survive" explained Compa with some sweat forming from her lie.

"…IF, how did she turn into that tough super-human?" Chian was sable to see past Compa's lie.

"Truth is that…not even we know" she didn't lie or said the true, while it's true that they had the idea she was a CPU so by default she was strong, they never knew if all of that was natural strength or if it was acquired through training and experiences in the Console War, a topic they didn't mention for obvious reasons.

"I see" the blue hair woman walked to Purple's side before pulling her in an embrace "A kid with no memories of her past and a demonic strength like you…you are lucky to not remember, all it would do is to turn you into a cold person. There's no way someone young could've gone through an experience like yours without losing their humanity. Purple, you are a lucky person" she felt pity and gladness about the Goddess, sure living all she lived for turning into what she is must be something that must cause a trauma and eat her sanity to the point of no return but, having amnesia and starting from zero was a miracle at Chian's eyes, at least in this case, she was grateful for the lilac hair girl's amnesia.

Because thanks to it, she has the chance to be someone that probably she couldn't have been before. Chian could already imagine the coldness in the eyes of the past Purple eyes that showed she was nothing but dead on the inside, not the eyes of a human, but those of a monster, a monster in the flesh that once belonged to an innocent person.

Purple never put to think about it, she only saw the downsides of the amnesia but thanks to her recent…"Nightmare", and the talk Chian is giving her, have made her realize that there were also pros about it, and she was scared to know it. She wants to, no, she needs to recover her memories to get all the knowledge she used to possess but, she never before put to think of something "What if I see something I don't want to?" "What if I remember an event that made me a cold person?" "What if I see a side of myself I never thought could exist?" "What if it turns out I was a bad person?" " **What if Falcom isn't the only one I killed?** "

Chian saw as the lilac hair Goddess suddenly placed both hands on her mouth holding something from the inside "Hey, come here" she quickly recognized what was happening and got her to a toilet where she vomit rainbow again but this time, there were traces of blood in it.

"You okay?" the other Noire had seen what just occurred and it was making her sick however now was the time she needed to be serious about the situation.

"I don't think so she also spurred a bit of blood. What exactly-

"You gave her a topic to think of, questions she hasn't make herself before, in the end she must have thought of the sickest possibilities of her past and it must have gotten her real bad" while not knowing the exact events that happened in this world, she did have an idea that none of the CPUs past was perfect to put it in simple words, they all had done something worth mentioning in a villain-con. Stopping on that, she got closer to Purple and undid all the bracelets she had on "You are not using them today, you'll rest now and I will help you train tomorrow"

It was a dumb idea, she wasn't on any condition to do anything, first was the memory of the even of Falcom's death, and now the fact she started to think and question if she had done anything similar again. Asking her to train now, was as good as ordering someone who just ate a whole buffet to participate in a running marathon before digestion could be done.

You know it's going to end badly even when it hasn't even started.

"No" replied Purple trying to stand up "Me-I can work, the day has just begun and-

The other Noire kneed her in the solar plexus knocking the wind out of her "My decision is official, period." She grabbed her in bridal style "Sorry for the problems caused"

"No worries"

Taking a quick nod, she reached the restaurant part of the building to see both humans worried about their friend.

"Let me guess, she's staying home today and tomorrow you'll work everything you didn't today" said IF as if she had read the future.

"In quick words: yes. I'll be on her side in case of any emergency, you two do everything you have to for today, and then go back to the inn so we can talk of _that_ topic" she didn't even let the two answer her as she took a glance at Purple who was fast asleep on her arms after the attack "Why did this happen now of all times…if we don't do anything about it, I'll have to start digging your grave"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAVE GAME?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE SAVED**

* * *

 **Everyone can see it already, the so long awaited test that will end this ARC, in here I have a question, what do you think of what's going on?**

 **Do you like it?**

 **Do you dislike it?**

 **Will Purple be able to hit on the face again before her so waited battle?**

 **Will Chian win the Tech Expo?**

 **Is there ever going to be a lem-**

 _ **SLAM**_

 **(Purple enters the room carrying Noire and Plutia who were both out cold, her face with bruises and her clothes all undone and filled with cuts)**

Purple:...They went all out...Goodnight.

 **(Purple faints on that spot)**

 **...And where is Croire?**

 **(From below Purple)** Croire: here

 **I'm not even going to ask what are you doing there, anyways, I'll see you again next time on Hyperdimension Purple!**

 **Shadic out!**

 **:)**

Purple: ...and the money you bet?

 **Bye (runs away)**


	31. ARC2: Chapter 19

Purple: …Hello, I know what you're thinking "Why am I so cute?"

Neptune: No, they are wondering "When will you start going by the name of Neptune?"

Histoire: Shouldn't you two be working?

Neptune: Its fine she did all the work for me after I told her it was only a part of it

Purple: Wait…I did all the work for you!?

Histoire: **(with a vein popping on her head)** How many times have I told you to stop giving Purple your job!?

Neptune: SHE WENT PISTY! RUN ME, RUN!

 **(The two leave the room in panic)**

Histoire: Note to self: stop buying pudding and forbid it inside of the Basilicom for three months. Now back to the important, Shadic is a little busy working in his other story so I'll have to replace him in this AN, but since I really don't know what to do I'll go straight into reviewing the reviews.

 **Yuhitsu:  
** Histoire: Alright it's the first time I do this but I'll do my best, Mr. or Ms. Yuhitsu first of all thanks you for reviewing this story, actually it's the only review we had but as Shadic says, one is better than zero, now let's get into it: Isn't that the point of making her have a dark past, while that is indeed a horrible scenario, I'm afraid that the best will be if she remembers all but it won't take away the fact she may regret it, and yes actually we had to give her some pills after the chapter was done. As always thanks for reading this story.

Histoire: With nothing else to review, let us begin the chapter!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE LOADED**

 **(AUTHOR USED TIME SKIP)**

 **BEEP~BEEP~BEEP~!**

"Shut up!" yelled IF hitting the clock of her cellphone with a lot of strength almost managing to break it "…good, it's not broken yet" she let out a sigh of relief, checking the hour and seeing it was 6:30AM.

She turned around to see everyone still sleeping and apparently not having been affected by the alarm at all. Purple sleeping "peacefully" while Compa hugged her as if she was a teddy bear causing the lilac head to have troubles in breathing, and the other Noire was directly snoring her lungs out.

'…IF, this is your party and you have to respect and love everyone…who am I kidding?' thought the brunette accumulating air "WAKE UP!"

Her shouting shot the nurse in training out of the bed dragging the Goddess with her as the raven hair CPU simply opened her eyes and mouth with drool coming out of the latter.

"Good to see you all on your feet" said the Guild member with a playful grin and enjoying the sight.

Compa yawned before realizing where she had the lilac hair Goddess "S-sorry" she dropped her to see her still asleep "…she really is hard to wake up"

IF now looked at the other Goddess whose mouth was still filled with water "And what about you?"

"I was having a nice dream involving…" her cheeks turned red "Adult stuff, and some pudding"

 **NEPNOWA!**

Shadic get out of here.

'That was weird' thought the brunette having seen that little scene with me and the author…anyways, she herself turn red after hearing the other Noire's dream "I see…I didn't know she was your type"

"She isn't, I was dreaming on how I could have punched her back when I first joined~"

"Excuse me?" IF wanted to be sure she heard correctly.

The other Noire was just looking at her fist remembering the sensation of punching the idiot's face 'She bought it, no way I almost screw up but it got fixed in the end'

Compa on the other hand was trying to wake Purple "Wakey~Wakey~" the Goddess didn't even flinch at the most minimum "WAKEY! WAKEY!"

"…" and yet, Purple still didn't open her eyes.

"Well I ran out of ideas…wait maybe if we give her pu-

The other Noire interrupted Compa by literally kicking Purple's head with enough strength to send her flying to the wall and bury her head in it "I don't have the patience for that"

"Pur-Pur!" the nurse in training tried to get her head out of the surface.

"Hey!" exclaimed the Guild member at the CPU "I wanted to do that first…" she sounded down.

"Would you stop trying to hurt her!? You'll finish making her get **punch-drunk syndrome** if you continue hitting her on the head!"

"But you used to do it before we left Planeptune" remarked IF with a sweat running from the awkwardness.

"…Past is past" was Compa's reply though she felt a bit guilty about it.

Purple on her hand was trying to recover from the sudden pain on her head as she noticed the nurse in training in front of her "Good morning Compa"

"Hello" the peach head cleaned the dust out of Purple's hair with her bare hands "Alright, now that everyone is up we better take a shower and get ready to meet Miss S-Sha where she told us"

"No!" answered Purple "Me-I want to take one after we bring back both E-Sha and Peashy"

"Why?"

"Cause…it'll make me feel like we already won or like nothing bad will happen" this logic made no sense whatsoever, isn't getting those feelings what'll make your probabilities of winning rise?

Nobody in the room understood Purple's reasoning, regardless, they couldn't let her around smell as she just had gotten out of bed.

IF instead of doing something violent decided to grab a perfume from her stuff and started bathing the Goddess with it "Now stay here while the rest of us-

The other Noire glowed a bit before being dressed in her normal clothes and smell good.

-While Compa and I take a shower" she went to the bathroom and as she was about to open the door she turned around "Don't cause a disaster"

"Okay"

"Can't promise anything" replied the other Noire looking at the lilac hair CPU who flinched at hearing that.

"Um…Iffy?" by the time Purple spoke those words, both the Guild member and the nurse in training had already entered the other room "…" she turned to see the raven hair Goddess snapping her fingers "…" 'I'm dead'

-No you're not…but in a few minutes perhaps that'll change-

Seeing this new threat, the Goddess gave a few steps away from the other Noire.

"Stop worrying so much about me, more important, put the weights on we're going to practice one last time before the events of today" getting a nod in response, Purple quickly materialized her wrist and ankle weights, and at the same time, the other Noire placed both hands in front of her "hit wherever the hand is and make sure I don't hit you"

"Hai!"

-Nice way to start the day-

* * *

IF and Compa left the bathroom already dressed in their normal clothes to see Purple panting on the ground, she looked tired and kind of beaten as some might say.

Next to her, the other Noire had found Compa's safe and was trying to open it "Those are my savings for college!"

"I need something you have in here, or more like, Purple needs the Key Fragment from Planeptune" said the raven hair Goddess.

"For what?" asked the brunette feeling suspicious of the actions her partner.

The other Noire looked for a way to explain things in a really resumed way "The test is a trap itself for Purple" both humans gasped "The first two battles in which you'll participate are going to be "fair" while her match is fixed for her to lose, I would take my time in explaining but I'll cut it with these words: She requires the Key Fragment to survive from now on"

"And how would you know this?" this question took the raven head by surprise, she was expecting someone to ask it but she still didn't have a proper answer.

"I'll just ask you to trust in me, everything will be explained at its time" her reply wasn't a really satisfactory one for IF however, considering how much she had helped them till now just for her to betray them now didn't seem like something really possible considering that she could have done it the day before yesterday when she was carrying the out cold Purple from Chian's place, or yesterday when the two of them trained without a break.

Those were good times to betray them considering how tired must have been the lilac hair Goddess, meaning: the chances of her planning to do something that will put them in disadvantage were low.

Still, it didn't mean that IF would just accept it "On one condition: I'll be the one carrying it and when the time comes, Purple will be the carrier and you won't touch it at all, got it?"

"Yeah"

The brunette nodded at Compa, the nurse in training took the safe from the other Noire's hands and opened it showing the CPU memories, a ton of credits and Planeptune's Key Fragment, she took the latter and tossed it to IF.

"Purple, stand up we're going to the place the coordinates marked us" the Goddess stood up sweating a bit "And also, put your normal clothes" she was still in her nightwear.

* * *

The protagonist party (the now current name), had arrived to the place they were supposed to be, it was a building in the middle of the forest, it was big, had grey colors and was fully made out of metal, the entrance was a double door with a timer that was going down.

Currently it was on **3:03:58**

"I wonder what'll happen when it hits zero" wondered IF on loud voice trying to open the doors but seeing they were closed "I guess that zero means they will be opened"

"I predicted that as well" said S-Sha on the brunette's left side, after having arrived from who knows where but obviously scaring the teenage Guild member.

"Why did you do that for!?" yelled IF still in panic from having someone come out of the blue.

"It's funny" her answer came out as if it was the most normal thing of the world "Also, I brought you the thing that was missing" she took out two sort of buttons and tossed them to the brunette "I'll teach you in a moment how to install them to your bracelets" and now she noticed the other Noire "also, why did you bring a cosplayer here?"

"For one, my name is…Blackie" she hated it with all her soul, but in exchange whenever Purple transformed she'd let her call her like that "for second I have my reasons"

K-Sha came out from the same place Sora did just a second later "Don't run like-

Then, she saw the other Noire she took a look at her black color hair in twin-tails, her beautiful and deep red eyes, those grey clothes that resembled something simple but well done, and her amazing body. Krona's eyes took the form of a heart as she stared at the CPU.

"Compa, is she fine?" asked Purple pointing at the teenager who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Well, I may get how she feels but I think that hers might reach higher and violent levels" answered the nurse in training only feeling how she just saw how a yandere is born.

In a rush, K-Sha appeared in front of the other Noire panting "I know we just met but, could we trade mails?"

"…I don't have" 'At least not anymore' thought Blackie- 'Narrator, you never called me like that before, don't begin now' -…the other Noire after giving her answer.

"To which High School do you attend to?"

"I…don't really go to any" she was starting to sweat drop from this, and for some reason she also started feeling a chill run through her spine.

"Then, does that mean you are free any day?" Krona got a nod in return "Would you perhaps like to meet me this weekend?" she blushed at the petition.

'What in the world is wrong with this person!? We just met each other and she's already asking me out!' the raven hair Goddess simply saw too many things wrong with this scene "Um…sure, but how old are you?"

"Eighteen" she smiled with some impure thoughts coming out of her "and you?"

"…seventeen" there was no way she would admit she was overage at someone who looked like could do something quite pervert right now

"TSK!"

"DID YOU JUST "TSK"!?" asked the other Noire in full panic, this teenager may not look like it but she was a capable of doing anything to her if she lowered her guard.

'Wasn't she supposed to be seventeen?' mentally wondered IF looking at the "show" with a smirk, this isn't how she wanted payback towards her but she was satisfied with this anyways.

"AHEM!" everyone turned to S-Sha who appeared to be impatient "I think it would be better if you looked at this" all the people saw to the direction she was talking about to see the double doors with the countdown on zero.

Sora walked to the doors and opened them with no effort from her part.

"So, who's in?"

There was no going back now, all the people in here had a reason to be on this test and win it. The members of Gold Third came to rescue their friend, IF and Compa wanted to make sure Purple was fine, the other Noire had her reasons that apparently involve all of Lastation, and lastly Purple wanted to save Peashy.

In silence, everyone made their way in, the place was fully made out of metal and it was a normal square shape room with an elevator in there.

The doors closed once everyone was inside, they all turned to see them and the Guild member tried opening them but failed; the doors were completely locked.

 **"** **So, you finally arrive eh, it's nice to see everyone in here…especially you, Purple"** The voice came from a speaker hidden above the elevator, and it belonged to #1 **"Peashy never stopped talking about you, it's more I bet she's the one that wanted to see you the most"**

The other Noire took a step forward "Cut the shit, and go straight to the point would ya?"

 **"** **Such a language should only belong to Blanc, but as you say however, before entering the elevator"** the wall next to the device opened showing a panel to place the right hand **"I'll need everyone who'll do the test to place their hand in there"**

"Why?" asked IF

 **"** **Just like a teacher needs to pass list in order to check everyone is in time and place for an exam, I need to make sure the number of people in here is the correct one"**

Sora stopped wasting time. She took her glove off and placed her hand on the panel before this one made a " **BEEP** " signaling her to retrieve it.

Eventually all of them did the same with the raven hair Goddess being an exception.

"What if I only came to see?"

 **"** **Um…sure, it appears the Boss has no problems with it as long as you don't interfere in a direct way"** the doors of the elevator opened **"Okay, everyone in!"**

Following his instructions one by one they entered the thing, which closed its doors and started descending immediately.

Slowly going down, everyone could feel the atmosphere getting tighter, harder to breathe and even think, this wasn't something that new to everyone but it didn't mean they were relaxed at all.

"Hasn't this gone down for too much time?" wondered K-Sha feeling nervous, it has been a long time ever since she was in battle that she still hadn't gotten used to this feeling again.

"…" S-Sha simply had her eyes closed while being leaning on the wall, surprisingly enough, the thing was big enough to handle all six of them and not feel confined "We arrived" as she spoke those words the door opened.

The lilac hair Goddess went down first and saw a giant room with a big platform (20X20mts) in the middle with four corners and surrounded by chains, giving it the look of a ring, a really big one. On the sides were a lot of chairs that looked really comfortable and even a…popcorn cart.

But what really caught her attention was that on one of those sides was #3 with her arms closed, she just noticed they had arrived "Do not look a fight with me, I simply have to make sure that she comes alive out of it"

"You-

"I told you I have something for kids, right? Well this is one of those occasions I show it, the moment I see her life is in danger I'll get in the middle of it, got it?" she saw as Purple nodded "Your seats are those, one more thing, don't interfere with the matches otherwise all of you will be immediately disqualified"

She sounded really forced to say that but not like she had a choice, she made a bet with her Boss and the thing would be cancelled if they were disqualified.

"Are you one of #1's friends?" asked Sora clenching her fists

"No, I simply work for the same Boss, that's the only thing we are, partners, and ones that wouldn't mind if the other dies" she sounded annoyed "Now go and take your seats, this thing will start in an hour"

"Why so much?" the nurse in training didn't get the reason for it.

"Technical problems, as a way to say sorry they bothered in getting that popcorn thing for you"

IF was about to say something but didn't at noticing that Purple was digging in the machine, '…why am I not surprised?'

* * *

"Things are going smoothly for being a bit late" said #1 giving Yellow Heart an upgrade for her weapons.

Looking carefully at the situation he nodded to himself, he was in a small grey room with a ton of monitors each one showing a different angle of the scenario created by his Boss, and in front of him stood the three tests: E-Sha who would be the second one, Yellow Heart who would be the last one, and of course the first one as well.

A tall woman with pink hair tied in pig tails, yellow eyes with a patch beneath the right one, an wearing a black color bikini with straps to the sides and two mechanic wings on her back, lastly she is carrying a giant scythe. This woman is CFW Magic, and she is the first test.

"How are you feeling, Magic-Chan?" asked the robed man with a playful tone.

"…Just to confirm, my power is as big as any other CFW Magic?"

"Yes"

"Then…" she left out an evil big grin "I'm feeling amazing, like I never did before!"

"Pea is happy to hear that" said the yellow head with a smile.

"What are we waiting for at this point? Can't we simply just appear as of now?" wondered E-Sha looking at #1.

"Don't worry, I'll begin the tests right-

 **"** **WARNING! WARNING! INTRUDER ALERT!"**

"What!?" he looked into one of the monitors and saw the entrance of the building be destroyed by no other than Black Heart "WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!?"

"I invited her" G.G popped out of the blue scaring everyone present.

"Boss, we already discussed those entrances!" exclaimed the number only to be hit on the shoulder by Magic who looked scared, more than everyone else.

She grabbed his head and forced him to bow "I apologize in his name for speaking in such a language to you, my Mistress!" now she bowed as well

'…What the actual…?' was the only thought on #1's head.

"Calm down little one, I'm used to have him scold me for these things so it's fine" taking a little sigh of relief the CFW dropped the robed man "Now then, Magic"

"Yes!" she stood like a soldier.

G.G walked to the monitors and saw Noire looking around, so the robed leader took the microphone in front of the monitors and spoke "I'm glad to see you here Noire, darling. Wait just a sec" seeing that the white haired CPU nodded on the screen, she snapped her fingers and a…weighing scale appeared in front of the Goddess "Okay, let's see if you managed to make it"

Black Heart went back to her human form and stood on top of the artifact.

 **"…** **39.89kg, you have right enter your challenge"** said a mechanical voice coming out of the device to scale weight.

The CPU smirked at seeing this, she got off the machine and at the same time, G.G opened the elevator and clicked a different button to get her to the floor above them.

Currently they were on floor -2A, the heroes were on floor -3A, and Black Heart was being guided to floor -1A.

"Magic, before your event, you will have the mission of defeating Nowa-chan" she made sure to have turned off the microphone.

"I have no problem but, why is she here?"

This question was going to be a tough one to answer regardless she had to give a reply "let's simply say…that she has changed her path into a chaotic one…she is on her **Road to Chaos** "

Nobody understood that of road to chaos, knowing G.G this is maybe something dumb she planned but that is obviously not going to end well for both sides.

But, she was about to battle CFW Magic, not CFW Magic ZERO, she was upgraded in the nick of time for this event, which meant that that Goddess was going to battle someone who has always defeated her, meaning, a fixed match.

"Just one more question" she waited for G.G to give her permission, which arrived in a few seconds with a nod "Once she's on the ground, am I allowed to **kill** her?"

"Sure, no problem after all, those that fall and never stand up are those that already gave up or simply couldn't continue battling, a loser" she stopped for a moment after hearing what she just said "but…if she doesn't stay down after the third time she falls you let her live, as a "reward" for not giving up"

"Good, then I just need to kill her before her third down"

The CFW starts walking away with the robed leader "#1, prepare one of the cameras for this special showdown"

"Y-yes Boss!" after the two leave he is left with the others who were as confused as he was. The number clicked a few buttons making a monitor to switch from the ring to the floor above them "This must be the hugest waste of time in history"

* * *

 _"_ _My lady, I brought you some egg with beacon" I raise my sight to see Kei putting the plate in front of me._

 _I give her a small smile "Thanks, I'll eat it when I finish once I finish a little business" my reply seems to make her happy as she left my work room…I take a sigh before looking at the food._

 _It looks delicious however I can't eat it right now, not with this new diet I started and not in this moment._

 _Thinking about it, it must be time for that challenge G.G said back then, well better leave through the window since the entire staff won't let me get out of here…they should honestly do something about it like seriously, they want me to stay here but don't do anything about this super obvious escape route._

 _…_ _I should start thinking about firing them for this incompetence._

 _Walking to the window and opening it I smelled the food my oracle decided to bring me, what a shame, that looks hand-made she probably used the kitchen of the place for me…I'll compensate her later with dinner._

 _Jumping through the window and falling from the sky, I close my eyes feeling-_

 **BEEP**

Noire opens her eyes after having her memories of this morning interrupted.

She is as of now, in a giant room made out of metal with no seeming exits but two door shapes on the walls, one on a side and the other on the opposite.

From the other entrance entered CFW Magic carrying her weapon as if it was a toy.

Both of them stared into each other eyes, Noire was on her base form but her eyes had the power symbol, the pink head could feel the powers of a Goddess emanating from her opponent.

"Are you the one who'll fight me?" she sounded disappointed and had a poker face.

CFW Magic took a battle stance without giving an answer.

"I see, so using the law of ice huh…that's the name, right?"

Again, there was no answer from the woman in front of her.

"Geez, and here I thought that Blanc was cold" she mumbled to herself that "Anyways, at least tell me why are you here, like how much did they pay you to die?"

"…Imagine being born with nothing, and finding someone who appreciates you for what you are. Then, imagine that that person accidently gets in problems with the wrong people, and they tell you "We'll forgive her and give her something better in exchange of your soul", what would you have done?" she was now staring at the Goddess with a fire on her eyes that showed her determination.

Noire put to think a bit about it before speaking "so you have an honorable reason, that's just worth respecting" the raven hair Goddess materialized her rapier.

"Won't you transform?"

"I respect your cause and it's because of it that I won't transform, since it's obvious that there's someone waiting for you so like this your corpse will return in one piece" this answer only pissed Magic more, an individual destined to lose dared to compare their powers like that!

This was going to be a job she'd gladly do, she took impulse and ran to the CPU ready to end her life.

 **.**

 **SHOWDOWN HAS BEGUN**

…

 **SHOWDOWN HAS ENDED**

* * *

The situation wasn't half bad to be honest, Purple was eating popcorn, the other Noire had falls asleep in a chair, in case a bubble coming in and out of her nose isn't a sign of it, Compa was making sure the lilac head didn't choke, IF was had finished installing those new buttons to her weapons, S-Sha was getting impatient, K-Sha was looking at the raven hair Goddess as a crazy fan waiting to kidnap their celebrity, and #3 was reading a manga.

The brunette had somehow managed to see in the cover the tittle "Tomorrow's Purple Heart". That was a really old manga and a classic in Planeptune.

 **"** **I'm sorry for the delay, the spectacle is about to begin"** announced a speaker through the entire room **"Let's first introduce the tests!"**

Two doors opened on the left side of the ring and coming out of it, Yellow Heart and E-Sha entered the stage before taking a seat near #3.

"E-Sha!" Krona tried to go for her friend but her hand was held by Sora who shook her head.

"It's not time yet" she was also desperate but she had to be patient.

"…P-ko" Purple looked at the yellow head with sadness while the latter stared at her with anger in her eyes.

 **"** **Now then allow me to explain the rules: The two teams that will be formed will be decided by luck since Purple already decided to battle Peashy by herself. Now then give me a moment~"** the sound of some papers being mixed sounded in the speaker as if he had written the names and then placed in a line before mixing them **"Ahem, the first team will be of: IF the low-level Tsundere, and K-Sha the Yandere!"**

"How do you know my tittle!?" exclaimed the brunette in complete panic and embarrassment from it.

Krona on her hand stayed silent, while everyone waited vainly for her to deny her tittle, making the other Noire sweat while looking for another chair in the place, preferably one really far away from the young adult/teenager.

 **"** **Both people enter the ring"** doing as he indicated, they quickly made their way inside and realized it looked rather big but felt so small at the same time **"Before begging let's introduce the battlers! IF's three biggest fears are the next ones"**

"What?"

 **"** **Her third one is not being able to worship her Goddess anymore, her second one is losing her new companions forever, and her biggest fear is dying"**

The Guild member stayed in silence, how did he knew all of this!?

 **"** **K-Sha's biggest fears, the third one is the darkness, then the second one is watching her family die in front of her, and her biggest fear is staying alone"**

Her reaction wasn't that spectacular though it surely enough was a surprised one, she never told anyone her biggest fear so how did he know?

Then the realization hit them, it was on the moment they placed their hands on the panel before entering.

 **"** **That was interesting if I must say, you the eldest aren't that scared of death while the youngest surely enough is…what a disappointment if I must say, anyways, your test had to do something but right now is on the elevator making her way to you. CFW Magic!"**

The sound of the elevator arriving made everyone stare at it with some nerves.

 **"** **Having arrived from killing Black Heart, the all mighty CFW Ma-**

The doors opened and what came out of it wasn't the pink headed but rather Noire pulling Magic's corpse from the hair.

She dropped the now gone woman to the ground before looking around and spotting all the people looking at her, some with fear, others with confusion, and others processing the information, and then she noticed the lilac head "Yo, Purple"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN EXTRA SCENE HAS BEEN UNLOCKED**

 **DO YOU WANT TO SEE IT?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PLAYING EXTRA SCENE**

In a hall of a mansion, a woman with green short hair, pointy ears that resembled those of an elf and wearing a maid suit was cleaning the floor with a mop while listening to her music from a PM3 (Player Music 3) and headphones she just bought with her new salary.

"Linda" the maid paused her music as she turned around to see a person wearing her same clothes but with long lilac hair and a peculiar…face

"Miss Nepgya is something wrong?" asked the green head at the "woman" in front of her.

"Your friend, Magic, she is about to fight in a showdown and all the butlers and maids are allowed to take free time to see it on live, along with the rest of the show that continues after that"

Linda closed her eyes before smiling "Thanks but I don't need to go after all, Magic is a really strong person, the only one that could defeat her is the Mistress G.G. I don't need to see it to tell ya she'll win"

"If you say it then it must be true, after all you spend the first six years of your life on the streets before finding her, and becoming her new family" the lilac head smiled at the memory of the day she arrived here.

"I'm everything she has, and she's everything I have, and because of it I know it perfectly"

On another room, all the people working in that building looked in a T.V as CFW Magic bled to death on the ground face down from a slash to the throat while Noire looked down at her, she raised her hand as if trying to reach for something before muttering something "…Lin…da…" her hand fell to the ground before leaving the realm of the living beings.

"Magic will undoubtedly win against any loser she's up against"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAVE FILE?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE SAVED**

* * *

Histoire: Even I will admit this was dark, maybe too much for my liking. I would like to know if you could have ever expected this?

 **I'm back!**

Histoire: weren't you working on-

 **Yes but I had to come to do an important advice: This story reached the ten thousand views!**

 **Thank you all so much for the support you've given to this story, I will say that this thing is closer and closer to ending, four chapters will be the maximum remaining so, stay close with me to at least see this ARC end.**

Histoire: I would also like to thank you all, please keep following the adventures of Purple and her party until the end.

 **And next chapter there'll be a little bonus at the beginning as thanks for the support, though some may like it and some may not, see ya next time**

Histoire: May I?

 **Sure, the stage is all yours.**

Histoire: …Histy and Shadic out! (≧▽≦)


	32. ARC2: Chapter 20

**…** **Quick short story, I got a beta-reader and she got ill so I had to do her job for this chapter.**

 **Something else worth mentioning is that all of you must have noticed how the tittle acquired a ": the beginning". Well I considered this story was being too large and believe me when I say that the next ARC will perhaps be the longest so I decided to separate the story in multiple stories as to make this not so long in terms of "Ah, a story with fifty chapters, it's so looooooong" and rather have it like "A story divided in multiple stories long but not as long as it would've been if they were all together in one…cool"**

 **Well, enough of explanations. You know what hour is it?**

 **Happy Birthday to you~ happy birthday to you~**

Plutia: Whose Birthday is it?

 **Of someone in this world**

Plutia: So true.

 **Okay, time to review the reviews:**

 **Yuhitsu: Well, guess you can call it Karma for always beating the four CPUs and then caging them in the Gamindustri Graveyard. Believe me, it is one of Iffy's main fears but it's like the fifth one, the way Compa knew it is because K-Sha was literally giving away a murderous and loving aura that only secret sadists and mid-sadists can get to see (she's a low level mid), and now you'll see K-Sha's reaction to the second Noire that has arrived.**

 **With no more review to review let's get into the chapter.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE LOADED**

Today has been an interesting experience so far, the protagonist party had made their way to the place the test would take place, found both Sora (S-Sha) and Krona (K-Sha) in the place, entered and literally gave away their biggest fears that can be used to the enemy's advantage in a future, got in an elevator and reached the deepest floor where an arena was placed along with a lot of chairs and found #3 sitting in one of them.

Then they waited good twenty minutes before Peashy and Emilia (E-Sha) got there and took a seat beside the number just for a moment later for Noire to enter the place pulling the corpse of some woman by the hair, leaving traces of blood in the floor.

"Yo, Purple" and now she was calling the lilac hair Goddess, who is as of now in complete panic only picturing herself in the place of that woman.

"…Hello, Lady Black Heart" she's trying to be polite knowing that a single word could make her life end thanks to the Goddess in front of the elevator.

IF, Compa, and S-Sha were unconsciously shaking at the scene they were seeing.

#3, Peashy, and E-Sha were processing what they were watching.

Oh, you wonder about K-Sha and the other Noire? Well…

'I wish I could have made an entrance like that back then!' the raven hair CPU was jealous while the member of Gold Third was…

'She's so beautiful you can't compare a cosplayer to the real deal!' her eyes had the form of a heart, her organ that pumps blood to her whole body was going more than fifty miles per hour and all experts would say that she was in love, and not a sane or even healthy one.

 **"…** **How in the world…are you here!?"** asked the voice of #1 through the speaker **"She was level 97! How in the world was it that she lost!?"**

Noire smirked before explaining "First of all, levels are nothing but a number to show how tough one should be, but toughness without experience is nothing" she dropped Magic to the floor "Her strategy wasn't bad, if I had to say, she could've defeated me if I hadn't gone to the Console War, no, she had everything to have beaten the four Goddesses if none of us had participated in that battle"

 **"** **But, in all the other timelines she defeated you without breaking a sweat! How is this even possible!?"**

"I don't know anything about timelines but if she won, it means the "me" from there was weak, I do not accept defeat by any cost. I won't lose to anyone other than her, she's the only one with the right to be above me and as of now it appears she is thousands of levels below me" she now glared at Purple "I hope you noticed I was talking of you"

"Me?"

"No, the other clod with lilac hair, of course I was talking of you!"

"Noire, Me-I know we were enemies in the past but, can't we simply move on?" asked the lilac hair Goddess with puppy eyes.

If only Noire wasn't Noire it might have worked. She took a deep breath before looking at the bad guys (or girls in this case) of the story "I think someone should take this and deliver it to whoever she fought for"

Yellow Heart couldn't hold her anger anymore; in a second she appeared in front of the CPU and threw her a punch, which the Goddess caught with no problem still on her base form.

Everyone remained stunned at what just occurred Noire didn't seem to be making an actual effort while Peashy started sweating from so much strength she was putting on her fist.

The raven hair CPU moved the fist to the left with no complications and using her free hand gave the yellow head a little punch to the forehead that made her back away in pain.

"Pea. Will." She activated her claws showing that now she had three and not two "KILL YOU!"

 **CLANK**

Yellow Heart was looking at a purple color blade retaining Noire's rapier from stabbing Peashy's forehead, oh yeah, the blade was practically, and literally, just in front of the Goddess's head.

"Now, now, my friend didn't mean to do this, she's just a kid you know she did it ot of the heat of the moment" said the number having a few problems in keeping her sword locked with Noire's 'Dammit, she didn't give me time to move in front of the kid, this is harder of what it looks like! And what's wrong with her strength, I'm sure I'm twenties in case of not thirties of levels above her!' thought the number starting to sweat.

"A kid…" Noire took a look at Yellow Heart's…melons with a poker face "…that's your best excuse?" oh for the record, she hasn't broke the lock between the two weapons.

 **"** **Lady Black Heart, the boss just filled me in with everything I needed to know and she wanted to let you know that you have already taken the first step in your Road to Chaos. Killing more people will have as consequence your immediate disqualification!"**

"…tsk"

'Did she just "tsk"?!' thought all the people inside minus K-Sha who was busy in her own world of fantasy, love, and some things I can't say since this must remain T-rated.

Without another word Noire de-materialized her rapier "Hey, since I have nothing better to do ask your Boss for the next date!"

 **"…** **She doesn't pay me the enough for this"**

"She doesn't pay us" corrected #3

 **"** **THAT'S MY POINT!"** he screamed at the mike before the thing went dead silent for a minute where #3 had already gone to Peashy's side to make sure she didn't get hurt, E-Sha had taken Magic and carried her in bridal style to a pile of chairs where she placed her and started praying so her soul may find peace **"I'm back, she says it'll be in three weeks and three days starting now. Also, your weight must be of 35Kg or less in your human form"**

"Thank you" she started walking away hopefully to the exit.

"Wait" called a voice that made the Goddess turn around to see IF glaring at her "You think you can simply arrive, drop a corpse and leave without a word because you're a Goddess?"

"Yes" her answer came out so fast it made S-Sha get the need to chuckle however she somehow managed to keep it in.

"…Please wait just a minute" the brunette's voice sounded deeper now, she pointed at the CPU with rage on her eyes "I challenge you to a showdown"

Silence filled the room, nobody expected that from her.

"Why do you want to do it? You lost to me before when I was being nice; just what makes you think the result will be different this time?" asked the Goddess with no real interest in it.

"I want to see…how far I am from returning you the favor for having massacred us" she couldn't forgive her for what she did to them back then, to the point where she even started having nightmares about it though she was good at hiding it considering no one has noticed it yet.

Noire closed her eyes for a moment "I don't think you're saying that because I smashed your pride, what it is that hurts you so much?"

"The damage you made to Purple" she felt something snap in her but didn't give it any importance "Did you know that you gave her a pretty giant scar on her torso!?"

Normally Black Heart would widen her eyes but, this isn't a "normal" case. She sighed before calmly grabbing her left wrist "A scar…look at this and tell me if you still feel bad about her" she started pulling it and to everyone's surprise it was peeling off. She was using a fake skin above her real one, and by the time she finished fully peeling it everyone gasped at the sight of her real arm.

It was completely filled with scars, cuts and it was even burnt to the point one would wonder, how can she still move it?

"If you ask me, I'd say that I simply returned her the favor" said the raven hair glaring at Purple who simply stared in awe "Back in that cave I was being nice because I honestly expected you to use a surprise attack or something like that and since that would be troublesome I didn't even use five percent of my real power, if I had known that your might was reduced believe me, you'd be dead long ago" she started putting the fake skin back to its original place and it adjusted to perfectly fit on her arm.

"N-Noire-

"Who gave you the right to say my human name?" she started getting closer to her.

Seeing this, the other Noire stood up in front of the lilac head Goddess "Please, isn't there a way to talk things out between you two?"

"…what's a cosplayer doing here?" then the realization hit her "…a cosplayer of me…an adult woman…a teenager of seventeen or eighteen…OH MY…" she entered in panic "GOODNESS I SCREWED UP! CITIZENS WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO WATCH ME LIKE THIS-NEPU!"

Everyone sweat dropped at the sight but something caught them all off guard "Nepu?" wondered all the people inside.

"What am I going to do about this!? Should I give them money or something like that to keep their silence, No that's dumb-Nepu! Think Noire you're better than this" she turned her attention to the "citizens" and started speaking still agitated "Would you like an autograph, a check and a VIP card to travel to any Landmass-Nepu?"

S-Sha suddenly had her interest caught in something "How many credits possess the check?"

If Compa heard correctly she had to say it "I want three VIP permissions to travel to other Landmasses"

The other Noire didn't want any of that to be honest.

And lastly K-Sha, well "I don't want any of that but, I DO want something from you" her eyes were those of a monster looking at her prey

"Alright-Nepu" she materialized a little notebook with a pen "A check with half a million credits, three VIP passes to travel, and…a dakimakura of me" she didn't hesitate to write down that last one.

"But I didn't even say what I wanted!" exclaimed the member of Gold Third in sadness.

"Okay, I'll deliver all these goods in three days as much-nepu, now I have to take my leave" the raven hair CPU turned around to walk away as she breathed in and out 'Stupid tic!'

 **"** **You sure you don't want to stay?"**

"Yes" she honestly desired to get out as fast as possible in order to not destroy more her appearance to the citizens and everyone else in general.

 **"** **Purple will have a match in which she might be killed"**

"You got my attention" a chance to see that idiot die? There's no way she will waste it!

With all the ruckus calming down, Noire took a seat beside the other Noire and started praising her on the art of cosplay, not like she admitted she was into it, she simply said something like "I heard of it but it doesn't really call my attention" at which the other her had to pretend she was being affected by the praises.

 **"** **Since CFW Magic is dead, the team of Krona and IF win by default!"** announced #1 at the same time some recorded clapping started sounding as well **"Now go back to your seats. It's time for the second that in reality should be first, showdown to begin!"**

Doing as they were told, both girls got down from the ring and went to their sits (K-Sha to the left of the other Noire and IF next to Purple) while S-Sha and Compa got inside the platform. They were standing in their corner watching as E-Sha got in as well.

 **"** **First things first, your worse fears, Sora's are the next ones and they are said in order from the least to the scariest: Having her identity be revealed, All members of Gold Third die, and lastly…that her own sister dies. Isn't that nice? You can do it E-Sha now you have some advantage over her!"**

"Awesome" S-Sha was being sarcastic

 **"** **Compa's are: Dying, that her friends die, and lastly…That her Grandfather dies while she's far away from home. It's sad but hey, considering your age he should have a lot of time left"** he wanted to sound nice so she could give her best in this battle.

"Thanks!"

 **"** **And of course I can't make exceptions so, sorry Emilia, Boss's orders"** she nodded being ready for it **"You are scared of Thunderstorms, fighting your big sister Sora, and the thing you're mostly scared of is Cammy…C-Sha"**

That name was enough to make her body shake a bit, and not even S-Sha could blame her, their old boss was scary as heck and it was well known. She was so scary that after one of them watched her true nature, that member decided to quit Gold Third for good, though she didn't reveal their identities to anyone for two reasons: she still loved her family of Gold Third, and because she was scared one day she'd go home to find C-Sha waiting for her to get some payback.

Going back to the topic in hand, no one could really understand how this was going to work since the two of them were scared of hurting the other.

E-Sha called out for her sister "Sora, please join my side and together let's destroy everything Gold Third has done, I'm sure that Lady G.G will forgive you and allow you to join us if you just surrender" she extended her hand with a smile praying for her call to be answered with a yes.

"I'll have to apologize but between my love for you and the respect towards the boss, it must be a tie. That's the reason I'll beat you and bring you back to your senses" her eyes had determination and some could swear they were gold for a second.

Both sisters sighed at the same time knowing what'll happen in a second.

"Someone care to fill me? What's Gold Third?" asked Noire taking some popcorn to her mouth

"A party of assassins" answered Purple in seconds causing the raven hair CPU to almost choke

"A-A-A…" she looked at K-Sha whistling "We are going to have a serious chat once this battle is over"

"But their base of operation was located in Lowee, along with all their missions except for two or three carried in Planeptune and Leanbox" the Guild member added more information

"So, nothing in Lastation?"

"We once had an order to eliminate Avenir's leaders but before we could accomplish it we had already separated" explained Krona with her head down

"Okay, then you've done nothing here in that case let's pretend this didn't occur. Planeptune's, Leanbox's and Lowee's problems are not mine, you've done zero bad things here, good enough for me" she gave ahead the message of "you're not in my list of things to take care of".

Back inside the platform the air was tense, the good guys bodies somehow felt heavier at seeing the person who they'll be fighting take out a golden sword and a small circular hand-shield.

"…Compa" the nurse turned to her teammate "I don't care what happens, never aim at her head, if something occurs to her because of you, bet I'll do something about it" she sounded as cold and threatening as she could be.

Taking a real loudly gulp, Compa nodded as she summoned her syringes.

On the other side of the ring, Emilia saw her opponents with some fear and determination 'Now is the day I face my sister…a member of Gold Third, shame that a civilian got involved though' the only reason no side had done anything is thanks to the fact their muscles can't move from the pressure put on each one of them.

"You can do it Compa!" Purple cheered for her friend.

"Annihilate those wimps Emilia!" Peashy also wanted her friend to win at the same time she pointed at Compa "Remember that woman is one of the responsible of the amnesia you got!"

'Amnesia?' thought both Sora and Compa.

 **"** **Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time for a SHOWDOWN!"**

 **.**

 **SHOWDOWN HAS BEGUN**

Deciding to take advantage of their distraction, the silver hair woman jumped at her opponents with an incredible speed ready to slice them until only small bits of them remained.

If only life were that simple. S-Sha quickly placed her sword in front of her, blocking the attack "Compa start shooting at her!"

"Y-Yes!" the nurse in training ran away from the corner and when she got the appropriate distance, she started to fire her syringes at E-Sha's back.

"Shield" a giant golden color shield appeared on the woman's back covering her from all the "bullets", and having temporally gotten rid of a nuisance she could now focus on her main target. She started trading slashes with S-Sha, and one after another the two of them kept dodging the attacks thrown at them, well E-Sha was more trying to cover them with her small hand-shield.

 **"** **And here we can see two swordswoman battling like such, each slash is thrown with all their strength and with absolutely no fear even when S-Sha is pinned on the corner"** the number was acting like the sportscaster of this event.

Compa kept shooting till she started seeing the shield was getting a few cracks 'Just a bit more'.

Emilia felt her only protection weakening and only knew she had to get out of there before she became the cornered one.

She placed her hand-shield in front of her as she sheathed her sword, and all the time S-Sha attacked the woman with some of her strength, meanwhile, E-Sha used her teeth to remove the glove of her now free hand and let said object fall to the ground.

The enemy aimed at the spot she was standing in before giving a light jump at the same time a little sphere of energy emanated from her hand impacting on the ground giving as result a boost in how much she was elevated. Being high enough she gave another shot and as a result of the recoil she was sent flying to the other side of the ring, everyone saw a small hole in the woman's hand.

Instead of going on and impacting on the wall outside of the platform, the mass of energy literally crashed against an invisible wall just above the chains that worked as ropes.

"What was that?" asked the brunette having seen the weird energy.

 **"** **You like it Ladies and Gentlemen? To make sure that the action only occurs on the ring, every bullet, magic and weapon intending to leave said platform will trigger a wall that will consume it"** he stopped talking for a moment, if you wonder he was reading the instructions of what else it could do **"However, if someone is sent flying away, the wall won't activate but believe me when I say they won't be able to get back in. Once out, you out"**

 **BA-DAM-TUS**

 **"** **No, that wasn't the moment to-…let's just get back to the showdown!"**

'…Who was the one that put him in charge?' mentally wondered E-Sha landing safely on her corner.

The shield that used to protect Emilia vanished, giving Sora the opportunity to leave the corner "Why is there a hole in your hand?"

 **"** **So she can use the blasters I installed her."**

"You…experimented on my sister!?" she was somehow suppressing her anger to not let her emotions get the best out of her.

"I allowed him to" this response stopped S-Sha's world in an immediate way "When I abandoned Gold Third seven years ago, he found me, gave me a place to eat, and a family that DID appreciate me. Best of all, we never slaughtered an innocent like we used to back then"

"What are you talking about?" this information made zero sense to the elder sister.

"Oh don't say you don't remember, the day we were requested to kill an entire village of Lowee because supposedly they were hiding a secret!" her shouting was enough to stun everyone "Adults, kids, women, babies…! You didn't even spare the babies all the people was killed!"

Situation was going wrong, Sora needed to correct her sister "You are wrong, sure we had something to do with a whole village but it's completely backwards. They paid us to protect them from the Basilicom, they had enough evidence to prove a part of the Basilicom was corrupted and as such requested the service of Gold Third to make sure none of them would put a single hand on them until all of the corrupted were expelled from the Landmass" she took a step forward "We never did any of that. We are assassins not killers, it is our job to eliminate the human threats not cause them"

"Liar" E-Sha had a really angered expression "DON'T TRY TO HIDE YOUR SINS!" she aimed at her sister with her blaster before shooting at her.

"Miss Sora!" Compa was able to fire to the sphere of energy in time for this one to be destroyed before hitting her partner.

"…You" S-Sha growled while looking at the ceiling in the place where the speaker should be located "You altered her memories didn't you!?"

 **"** **Wha? No, I found her seven years ago in Lowee and she told me all that had happened. Ever since I've been preparing her for the day she would destroy the evil assassin cult of Gold Third"**

"Bastard…" she honestly didn't want to fight a member of her family and her biological sister but, if she gave up now, not will she fail in saving her sister but she would also disappoint the Boss. Taking a deep breath she found the way to calm down "I'm sorry for spacing out. I'm ready"

Both humans prepared to battle the humanoid standing in front of them, even whey were in the middle of the ring and still had ten meters of space, they felt like ten centimeters.

S-Sha had to be extra careful about that blaster, and being honest she has perfect knowledge about her sister's weak spot the problem would be reaching it without having a laser, energy, ki sphere, or whatever it shoots blowing her brains. Her sword was strong but she completely doubted it would be able to handle too many of those shots.

"Compa, I have a plan" whispered the silver head at which the nurse nodded "Grab her attention and make sure to not get hit"

"Eh?" wasn't that a synonym of shoot at her and don't get killed?

Still confused she reopened fire but was all covered by a shield Emilia created in front of her. Seeing this opportunity S-Sha started preparing to use one of her skills hopefully just one would be enough to pull her plan without any need of needless violence.

'…now' with that thought, E-Sha jumped in the air elevating herself more using the boost from recoil of firing her blaster to the ground, and in mid-air she aimed at Compa waiting to finish her off without much complications.

'There!' five cards were summoned in front of the silver head, she took one and placed it on her sword that acquire electricity. She jumped into the air somehow managing to get the same altitude as her sibling "EXA Slash!" the attack missed by mere centimeters the skin of Emilia thanks to her bending her head and even then the slash was aimed too high for even reaching her.

"Close but not enough to-

She stopped at seeing Sora with her thumb up, instead of feeling like she was mocking her E-Sha thought she was pointing something out. Taking a look up she found a giant line in where the slash was given.

S-Sha snapped her fingers making the line blow up in electricity fully hitting Emilia who was now screaming in pain.

After a few seconds, the youngest sister finally fell to the ground with not a loud thud, but with an amazingly loudly "THUD" while Sora landed on her feet.

 **"** **That has to hurt"**

Purple was now waving a cardboard saying: **"GO COMPA, KANBARE S-SHA!"**

"From where did she get that?" asked Noire thinking the match was over.

The other Noire looked at her and said "I don't know but…you want to trade places?" Krona was practically and literally all over her.

"My, my…it appears my legs suddenly stopped working, sorry"

'Yep, she is definitely me'

Back on the ring, E-Sha was standing up, anger visible in her eyes 'That was stronger of what I expected it to be, we're supposed to be on the same level so why!?' she then remember the words Black Heart said about level and believed that maybe that was case now, they may have the same level but only experience will declare the winner.

"That should prove the difference between us" said Sora not wanting to continue fighting.

"Nonsense, the battle has just begun, and with that" her eyes changed from green to gold "Your death!" a pillar of light surrounded her "Gold Form ON!"

The air suddenly became stronger, creating an air blizzard hard enough to shake the ground a bit. By the time the pillar of light faded away Emilia had gained a few accessories: a golden crown representing a queen on the left side of her head, the wings of a bird appeared on the left side of her back, a mini-sword was floating around her, she was now holding a giant knight golden shield and lastly her eyes were fully golden.

"That form" Noire's eyes widened and she felt…sick at watching the transformation, she even stood up to see it better "It's like HDD but…different at the same time" she took a more serious tone when she turned to K-Sha "What in Gamindustri is that exactly?"

"…It's called Gold Form, a transformation all members of Gold Third have" she started explaining "we were all born without it at the beginning and it was only after we became part of Gold Third that the boss, C-Sha, gave us the power to transform. Even now I don't fully understand at a hundred percent what it is"

"Where's your boss?"

"In Lowee's ultimate security prison" her answer only seemed to piss off Noire, she really had to talk about that…"abomination", and she couldn't look at it in another way that isn't a failed attempt to recreate HDD.

S-Sha honestly wished her sister hadn't done that, now it'd be harder to just defeat her "Guess I'll transform as well"

"As if I'd let you" E-Sha tried to make her way to her big sister.

Keyword: "tried"

Compa immediately reopened fire at the enemy who used her great shield to cover from the attack "Miss Sora, quick!"

"Gold Form…on" a pillar of light surrounded her in the same way as Emilia but this one wasn't as violent as her sister's, and when the light died E-Sha had accessories similar to E-Sha's. A golden crown that represents a king on the right side of her head, wings of a bird in the opposite side of her sister, and instead of a mini-sword floating around her, a mini-shield appeared, in her hands was a giant golden sword lastly her eyes were golden.

 **"** **And now we have the real fighters on the ring, for being humans both of them, one could easily compare them to a maker!"**

"SHUT UP!" screamed both sisters at the number.

"Go, Sword of Judgment!" the mini-blade around Emilia went flying at the nurse in training. She jumped to the side barely dodging it before it literally turned around and started chasing her again.

Compa shot at it hoping to damage it but it floated in between the "bullets" forcing her to run around the ring, and while doing it she redirected her attention to Emilia and started shooting one than another time when she had chance.

Emilia dodged one of the shots with no problem "She has a lot of stamina" commented the woman turning her attention to the place her sister was supposed to be in "eh?"

"S-Sha's attack" Emilia turned around to be punched in the face by a…Dogoo man, she saw he wasn't alone as beside it stood other two and Sora as well, the weird thing is that there was a text box saying **"Doggo man attacked, E-Sha received 20 damage points"** needless to say, this angered her and even made a vein pop on her head.

She aimed her blaster at the enemy team and opened fire S-Sha jumped away to evade it but her partners weren't as lucky as her. She landed close-by to see her team turning to data and vanishing, she then turned at her sister, and in some anger, kicked the text box that hit E-Sha on the head; she didn't dodge it because she simply didn't expect that to happen.

Half a second later, Sora threw another slash at her sister making sure to use the unsharpened side of her blade as to only hurt her and not cut her in two.

The strength of the attack was high enough to send her flying to the other side of the ring, more specifically, the corner. In there she was trying to regain her senses and all of sudden the world started moving in a distorted way.

"Chancer A" S-Sha used on E-Sha another of her skills.

 **"** **OH MY IT APPEARS THE SITUATION IS LOOKING BAD FOR EMILIA, FIGHTO E-SHA!"**

"DON'T TELL ME THE OBVIOUS!" she shot at her sister with her blaster but the shot went through straight her "what…?"

It was then she noticed S-Sha was standing a bit far from the place E-Sha fired and the mini-sword chasing Compa started going everywhere but the place the nurse was in.

"Don't you remember what my skill does to you?" asked Sora a bit nostalgic.

"No" she started losing balance to even stand properly.

"We worked together on it four years ago, we create it to play a prank to C-Sha, the skill causes confusion" she started smiling "Do you remember?"

"I never-" a memory interrupted her, one of the first time they tried using it only for it to hit K-Sha causing her to be affected by it rather than C-Sha who just laughed her lungs out "No, he warned me about this. He said you would try to put fake memories into me!" she closed her eyes and started recurring on her nose.

After some sniffling she aimed at S-Sha and fired her blaster again, this time Sora's mini-shield, barely, covered the attack for her. Now the defense object had some serious cracks.

'I gave her confusion but it seems her nose is as good as always' thought the member of Gold Third giving light steps trying to move closer to her sister 'The effect should vanish in a few seconds…not enough time to use my Finisher'

Deciding her best option was to jump back, she moved forward…yes, you read correctly.

"Miss Sora!" Compa called for her causing E-Sha to fire her blaster at her, this time she didn't have time to move so she placed her syringes in front of her, reducing the damage but the impact was strong enough to send her flying out of the ring with both of her weapons broken.

 **"** **And she's OUT!"**

"COMPA!" Purple ran at her friend who luckily landed on the hero side of the ring covered in bruises and some cuts from the fragments of her weapon that reached her face. She knelt and held her friend who was out cold "IF!" if she didn't use the brunette's nickname it meant a real thing.

Not wasting one more second she made her way to the nurse and took out a healing potion "Okay…question, how do we make her drink it?"

Not really wanting to think she snatched the bottle from the Guild member and placed all the liquid on her mouth before making Compa drink it through mouth to mouth method.

IF's eyes widened and her jaw opened just like both Noires and K-Sha.

For those wondering, Purple Heart taught her that method.

Once the lilac hair Goddess made sure Compa drank all of it she parted lips with her, seeing the wounds on her face started to close she sighed in relief and waited for her friend to open her eyes while in the ring S-Sha was at a real short distance from her sister, the first one about to throw the latter a horizontal slash.

E-Sha finally snapped out of the confusion and opened her eyes to see she didn't have the correct time to place her blaster in front of her, so her best option was to use her knight shield to protect her from the attack…she was so wrong.

Seeing the scenario benefitted her S-Sha dropped her sword to the ground and used her maximum speed to deliver a hook to E-Sha whose shield was made to take a slash from the front and not a punch from the side.

It was just a matter of time before Sora punched Emilia's chin with a punch that had around _half of the strength it should have_. The enemy side got dumbfounded by the insignificant attack and the hero side was the same.

One second later, E-Sha falls to the ground on her knees and both hands on the place she was hit screaming in pain.

"I can't believe you even forgot about your own glass chin" said the member of Gold Third in a sternly way.

"I-I…don't have a…HHHAAA!"

"Try to remember dammit!"

She didn't want to listen to her enemy but she couldn't understand, why did it hurt so much?

That was barely a hit that would damage anyone, then, why did it have so much effect?

Something started coming back to her and she didn't want to see it however, her body forced her to watch it.

 _I take out my sword from the enemy's corpse, good thing I stayed in this alley otherwise she would have escape…this isn't how I pictured my first time in Planeptune to be honest._

 _I take out my phone and use our special line L-Sha created for us "Boss, I have exterminated the girl that tried to escape, also I think there's another one headed your-_

 _I feel an intense pain in my chin, I start screaming and without realizing I'm already on the ground. I look up and see a man holding a hammer, probably what was used to attack me. He looked furious and started getting closer to me._

 _"_ _Everything we had built…all of it is gone and it's all your fault!" he screamed at me knowing he was the one at fault for working in a company that only created illegal drugs and weapons "I lost it all and if I fall you do it with me!" he raises his hammer to smash my head but a sword is impaled in his chest from behind just in time to save me._

 _"_ _E-SHA!" Big sis quits the man from her weapon and bents to be on my level and places a hand on her ear where her communicator is located "C-Sha come quick!"_

 _My consciousness starts vanishing as I faint from the pain._

Emilia recovered her senses and discovers no one has made a movement "You…that's fake! I don't remember being on a mission in Planeptune" she had to hold her energy as the pain was too intense to just scream.

"But you were, it was around a year after we saved that village" replied Sora with an empty expression "Try to remember what our Boss said to you when we returned to Lowee"

"No…no…!" something else started coming to her.

 _"_ _I'm fine really!" I try to reassure C-Sha about my physical condition while she was just standing there with her eyes closed._

 _"_ _No, you're not. From now on you'll stop being part of the front line squad and you'll remain on second line, we can't allow your glass chin to delay us"_

 _"_ _But-_

 _"_ _No buts! My decision is official, one more think, your Gold Form has a little sword right? Change it to a shield just like your sister"_

 _I look at the ground in defeat "Yes, boss"_

"Lies, it's all lies!" she screamed with all her might.

"Let me ask you a question. How did C-Sha found us and offered us to join Gold Third?"

Emilia had an angered look as she tried to accumulate energy to talk back "She found us on the street when we were fourteen eight years ago, with no parents, money or anyone to take care of us"

"Why were we on that condition?"

"Because…! Because…because…because…?" she couldn't remember, she can't bring to her mind the event that lead them to be on the streets at young age.

S-Sha sighed as she walked forward to her sister "All members of Gold Third were in one way or another rejected and/or abandoned by society, either by having been abandoned to being born in the nothingness, and believe me when I say we weren't the exception"

A memory started appearing on her mind though she couldn't make any details out of it.

"Our parents loved us like you don't have an idea, one day they had an accident and died leaving us with Dad's family side, and they didn't approve something we did, something they considered a taboo along with most of society" she knelt to be on her sister's level "They were already against us because they hated mom and her family side and they were looking for the first excuse to kick us out.

E-Sha wanted to punch her, hit her, kill her, but she couldn't, her body didn't answer her back.

"After seeing what we had in special you and I, they found their excuse and left us forever" S-Sha put a hand on Emilia's cheek "You and I made the sin…of falling in loving with each other" and then she closed her eyes kissed her.

A few seconds later Compa opened her eyes and looked up to Purple that wasn't putting any attention to her. She looked behind her to the ring and was surprised with the sight of the siblings kissing.

Emilia's eyes were wide opened, she wanted to push her sister off and then shoot all the munition her blaster possess to her, yet she wouldn't, she won't her body will never allow her to do it, and she didn't understand why.

This was wrong in who knows how many levels yet she couldn't help but feel that it was right, that she had waited so long for this.

"E-Sha found love!" exclaimed Yellow Heart feeling happy for her friend.

"…" #3 honestly had no idea about how to properly react to it.

Noire and her counterpart were astonished by the view, and K-Sha didn't have an impressive reaction, she was used to this stuff after all. Those two could be really loving-doving with each other in front of everyone just like a normal couple, on weird occasions, but they still were.

IF simply deadpan, Compa only had one thought: "What happened while I was unconscious?", and Purple was, well…

'Orange, why are they giving each other breath from mouth to mouth?'

-They're not, they are kissing-

'What's that?'

-Didn't Chian explain you?-

'No'

-…Let's talk of this later-

Back to the story, S-Sha finally let go of her sister to see her face red as a tomato, panting, eyes wide opened and having completely forgotten about her, possible, fractured chin.

She finally had the strength to push her elder sibling aside and started shouting at her "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" she felt pain again now remembering her fracture.

"Nothing, I merely repeated what you did the first time we kissed" those words caused another memory to be released on the woman's mind.

 _I am awake by the sound of a lightning, I know I'm eleven and I should get over them but I simply can't, thunderstorms are the worse._

 _Looking at my right side I see Sora sleeping on her bed besides mine, she's amazing even though we're twins and have the same age she can sleep easily I wonder if I…_

 _I quietly stand from bed and walk to hers, and silently lay next to her._

 _"_ _Stand up" she said to me with her eyes mid-opened, was I too loudly? Is she mad because I entered her bed without permission? I do as she told me, and when I'm down she moved the blankets aside and pat the bed so I can lie myself in "If you sleep without covers you can catch a cold"_

 _I happily hop into the bed and she covers our bodies with the blankets and she closes her eyes again._

 _I'm such a lucky girl, having Sora as my sister is the best thing that could have happened in my life…she looks so cute, almost like one of Lowee's Desney princesses…she looks amazing…she's amazing…it looks like she's sleeping, I start moving my head closer to hers, I place my hand on her cheek just like that prince and I close my eyes at the same time I kiss her._

 _It feels warm and sweet, but overall, it feels good._

 _We last some seconds before I move back and see she's still sleeping. I let out a sigh of relief, now I know how those princesses feel when they kiss the hero of the story and also when the main guy is kissed by the heroine. I close my eyes and feel something on my cheek, I reopen them to see my big sis awake…oh no "I can-_

 _"_ _Explain? No need to" she smiles and pulls me into a kiss as some tears of happiness form in my eyes._

"I…I…did" from little she could see, surely enough they were in love and she's the one that started it.

"Emilia, I love you with all my soul and that's the main reason I wouldn't lie to you about something so important"

 **"** **Hold on, are you doing the talking about how much you love her and about their past together so her memories can come back-cliché!?"**

"What was that?" it appears E-Sha was able to hear what the number had said.

 **"** **Nothing darling, anyways none of that is true!"**

"It is" replied S-Sha staring at the sky "My sister and girl isn't weak minded and you have experienced it, right?"

 **"** **Of course I have! I mean I had to erase and redo her memories like four times just for-**

The sound of two hands being placed on a mouth was heard, #1 had dug his own grave and all according to the member of Gold Third's plan.

"You…I, what are you trying to…say?" E-Sha was having the headache of her life at the same time one last memory played on her head.

 _Where…am I?_

 _I remember going to buy groceries and then…nothing._

 _I look to the front and see two people wearing robes talking, I also noticed I'm in a tube filled with water and the only thing I'm wearing is an oxygen mask…hold on…was I kidnapped!?_

 _I start hitting the tube until I managed to break it at the second punch._

 _"_ _H-hey, you weren't supposed to get out yet!" exclaimed one of the people that had the #1 in his robe._

 _Without caring I activate my Gold Form and with that my special weapons, I prepare to attack but someone restrains my arms, I turn around and see a woman with the #2 on her robe preventing me from fighting back, what's with her strength!?_

 _I'm level fifty and in my Gold Form so why can't I break her grip on me!?_

 _Before knowing what was going on, the robed man pinched my nose, unable to breathe from there I opened my mouth and as I do he grabs a cup and forces me to drink whatever is in it, it's bitter and salt._

 _In a moment I start losing strength, the woman behind me drops me on my knees coughing real badly and…and…and…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _"_ _Who…am I?"_

The memory flood finally stopped for now. Emilia finally had regained a part of her memories, the one that showed her what she needed to know, and actually she had almost accomplished it during her staying with the number but when she was about to do it #1 would interfere and erase her memories again then restart from zero.

 **"** **E-Sha, how are you feeling?"** he asked worried and nervous.

"…Awesome" she de-transformed and walked by herself to the chains of the ring and got out of it "I quit I'm not fighting my future Bride any longer you piece of as%#$le!"

 **"…"** **Sigh" Emilia has abandoned the fight. The winner is team S-Sha and Compa, and as promised you can take her home"** he sounded super disappointment by the development considering all the time he spent with E-Sha. A second later the same clapping from earlier could now be heard.

Sora got off the ring as well, her transformation having worn off by the time her sister's did, and hugged her lover who had tears on her face and returned the hug with whatever strength she had remained "Don't overdo it, I still don't know if I fractured your chin or not"

"But I tried to kill you! And I said a lot of mean- no, horrible and unforgiving things to you! I let him do whatever he wanted to me I-I" she took a look at her hand to see the blaster in there "I don't even know if I'm human anymore! I don't even remember half of the team's faces and-

"Idiot" she pecked her on the cheek "You'll always be my girl even if you were fully turned into a machine or a monster. As long as you are you I'll love you with all my soul"

""Sob" "Sniffle" SORA!" she kept crying while hugging her but this time stronger than before.

"It's alright, it's all good now"

The members of Gold Third had finished their business there, and as such had no other reason to stay…or that's what they would like to say.

 **"** **Man, what a fiasco was that, anyways. Final Showdown beginning soon, Purple and Peashy make your way to the ring like right now**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAVE FILE?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE SAVED**

* * *

Plutia: Incestual confessions! I love them.

 **Yeah, well what do you guys think of it, I placed it like this since in the game S-Sha literally owed her life to E-Sha and she obviously loved her but it was never specified if it was in friend level, sister level or love-love level. At least that's the way I saw it.**

 **Also next chapter kind of obvious but Purple vs Peashy Round 2!**

 **Who'll win who knows, but it'll be a better spectacle than this fight (or that's what I hope to accomplish at least).**

 **And yes, I gave Noire the "Nepu" tic when she's in full panic mode. I did it mainly, and only, for the sake of comedy.**

 **Interesting fact: there is something I have left you in this chapter that should be normally considered mid-spoiler since it isn't that great, who managed to find it? If you want to look for it better, take a better look at E-Sha's memories.**

 **I may have also forgot to say this but the Goddesses of this world may be a "bit" tougher than those of a regular Gamindustri...yeah, just maybe**

 **Also, we have reached the TEN THOUSAND VIEWS, thank you all for it, as a reward I'll put something extra but interesting at the beginning of the chapter that goes after the next one since I don't want to make it longer of what'll be already.**

 **I think this is all I wanted to say, thanks and until next chapter.**

 **Shadic out**

 **:)**


	33. ARC2: Chapter 21

**We've all been waiting for this, so I'll just cut straight to reviewing the reviews after thanking my Beta-reader (doesn't have an account in here). Thanks, my dear Beta-reader.**

 **What? You thought it was going to be something long?**

 **No! This thing is long enough already, so let's get going with the reviews!**

 **Kirigiko: First of all, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! … ahem, yeah, it's been a while, right? Onto the Review: Really, I mean, the closest thing to a clue I could have given was by the second chapter of ARC 2, so it's either something I missed or you're wrong, and believe me, I get the thing of lack of time. Onto the chapter, shall we?  
Don't worry she's not chaos- **(Purple dramatically running on the background from a "happy" Noire carrying Judge's weapon) **-… yet at least, and I think it may be quite normal to start hating this "evil" persona of her, but you can't really blame her, she's been through a lot, and life (Neptune) made her like this. Sorry, can't really say it, but hey, she'll get some screen time where she'll actually prove why she's called the CPU of pride. For Compa to not get defeated quickly, yes, it's something good, and I didn't realize it until I took some time to reread the fights in which she appears and noticed she isn't getting the participation she deserves as a main, so I hope that fight fixed it, and yes, Compa will learn how she was healed. Believe me, no number has ever been paid… don't ask from where they get money to eat and stuff. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, and don't worry. Next Peashy isn't planned or anything like that, but something like next form is still a mystery if it'll ever appear in here. Good, though more like spoiler, it was like… yeah there's no other way to describe it. I really thank you for reviewing, man, I really did miss yours, since they are long and express the way you really felt something I needed, I'm not saying I dislike the others, it's just that yours are longer and I enjoy that. Anyways, hope I see you again soon.**

Purple: You just ignored Kiri-chan, in the part they said that they started to hate you a bit, right?

 **…** **next review!**

 **Ant: well, here's a long chapter, so hope you enjoy it.**

 **Yuhitsu: how weren't you questioning that before? Okay, there are a few exceptions (IF, S-Sha, Noire, and the other Noire, along Blackie, Chian, Metal, and to certain point K-Sha), but still, there's a moment in everyone's lives where you just need to go a little insane… why do I feel like this can be easily misunderstood? Meh, who cares?  
Be honest, you honestly expected those two to have a normal reaction? Well, don't tell me you wouldn't want to push K-Sha to another person if you were in Noire's place. Purple is a cinnamon roll and no one will ever corrupt her, period. Thanks for thinking it was nice, guess this proves I somehow wrote that scene correctly.**

 **I made the reviewing section longer than expected… okay, let's get into the chapter!**

G.G: I bet ten bucks to Peashy!

 **You're on! Let's begin!**

And before I forget, since my Beta-reader did help me this time there might be some slight changes in the way some stuff is written.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE LOADED**

It was finally time for the moment she had been waiting for so long, the day she'd kill Purple Heart, the only one responsible for making her life miserable.

Peashy activated her wings and landed inside of the ring, waiting for the moment her opponent got in as well, and when she did, Yellow Heart would make sure to show her just how much pain she had brought her and her family.

Purple, on the other side, gulped, ready to battle the person she wanted to save.

-Breathe, slow and calmly. Show her you're not scared.-

 _I'm not._ She had already convinced herself about it, after seeing Noire be her real self in front of her, she no longer feared Peashy's fist. However, she would still rather not get hit by them. _Let's go_.

"Wait." Everyone turned to the other Noire, who got closer to the lilac-haired idiot and held her shoulders. "Purple, whatever happens, you must not give up, and the only excuses I'll accept for you to lose are if either you simply can't continue or if you die, got it?"

Purple nodded, She already had that mentality.

"Good. If that is your will, then I, Black Heart CPU of Lastation, lend you my power." She started glowing as she hugged Purple before disappearing, confusing everyone present.

"SHE VANISHED!" yelled IF in panic.

"MY FAN-NEPU!" The raven-haired Goddess was also in panic.

"MY FUTURE BRIDE!" The sane people of the group looked at K-Sha with disbelief. "What?"

Yellow Heart didn't know what happened exactly, but she didn't give it any importance, either. #3, on the other hand, knew that things were about to get more interesting.

E-Sha looked at the CPU with some security. "Purple!" she called out to her. "Be careful, she's not the same you faced before."

The Goddess didn't pay any attention to her, not because she wasn't interested, but because she was more focused on feeling her insides. Her muscles felt as if they had grown a few millimeters, she felt her body lighter yet heavier at the same time, and she felt stronger than before.

Nodding to herself, she looked at IF, who nodded.

 **FLASH!**

In a second, Purple had gone into her HDD, holding her Odachi, ready for the battle.

 _Orange, how much power boost did we receive?_

-You became around fifty percent tougher than before, maybe you could survive her punch in your base form. You are more than ready to face her.-

Switching her attention to the ring, she saw Yellow Heart getting impatient to start the fight.

"Pur-Pur." Said Goddess turned at the nurse in training, who was holding a hilt of sorts. "Miss Chian came yesterday when you weren't around and gave us this. It's still a WIP, but if it helps you just a bit, then please take it."

Doubting a bit, she took the hilt and found a little button. She pressed it, and a light in the form of a saber came out of the hilt.

"She calls this sword 'Armas,' and it's the project she and her company have been working on. This is their hopes and dreams. Use it wisely," explained Compa, being serious.

"Understood." She turned off the weapon and flew her way inside the ring, and in a matter of seconds, Peashy was somehow in front of the CPU, staring deep into her eyes to the point of touching her forehead with hers.

They had a little battle of wills in which none of them backed down in the least.

 **"** **Okay, to your neutral corners!"** Yellow Heart separated from her enemy with a smirk and made her way to the other side of the platform **"In the Hero's side: Purple, the Goddess of Strength! Her worse fears are the next ones: killing someone, that her friends die, and her biggest fear is… really? Is this really it? Well, there are people scared of people, so I guess that this is possible as well. Purple, your biggest fear is to remember your past."**

No one could have expected that. Not only was she more afraid of killing someone than of dying, but she was scared of remembering as well. After having remembered Falcom's event, it was only natural for her to start feeling like this.

"I have a doubt." Compa stood from her seat. "Why didn't you say our titles in our match?"

 **"** **Do you really want me to say your tittle?"** That question made the nurse in training put an "oh" expression. **"Besides, it would have given a hint to E-Sha to recover her memories faster. I mean, S-Sha, the Siscon Assassin, and E-Sha, the Siscon Defensive… and I can't invent new titles, the Boss doesn't allow me to."**

"Are those really our titles?" asked Emilia, feeling a bit embarrassed, her cheeks burning red.

"Yes, I tried to get a new one, and so did you, but after some time, we simply gave up." They wanted to change them to sound cooler.

 **"** **Back to what we were doing, it's time for you, little one."** Peashy nodded, ready to reveal perhaps a weak spot she may have. **"You are horribly afraid of things you don't understand and that happen, you are scared to be left alone for the rest of your life, but most importantly: the thing you fear the most is that something will happen to Rei and Plutia, your mother and big sister."**

The yellow head sighed in relief. Nothing that could be used against her was revealed.

 **"** **The one who fights to save her family and the one who fights for a promise: The Goddess of Strength, Purple Heart against the Goddess of Wrath, Yellow Heart, who'll win? The result will be announced after the battle begins, and I almost forgot, but… what does this button do?"**

 **CLICK.**

Purple suddenly lost the strength to stay on her feet—she felt as if she was being restricted from breathing.

 **FLASH!**

And she even de-transformed as she felt her body getting cold.

"PUR-PUR!"

"What is that?" asked the brunette, not aware of the things taking place.

"No, I completely forgot to warn her!" Emilia ran to the ring. "There is an Anti-Share Energy field surrounding this thing!"

 _Anti-Share Energy?_ wondered Purple, feeling weaker than ever.

-A form of energy that privates a Goddess from Share Energy and even destroys it.-

She stared in front of her and noticed Yellow Heart wasn't even sweating. _Why isn't she affected by it?_

Peashy smirked, taking out a sphere with Lastation's logo. "Pea was told this thing will make me immune to whatever is hurting you, so I took it."

 **"** **Oh, my, what a plot twist this is! Is this little Purple's end?"**

"It isn't!" IF took out Planeptune's Key Fragment and threw it at the ring, landing near Purple.

The lilac-haired's eyes widened at the feeling of something warm. It was nice and made her feel… alive. She recovered her physical energy and stood up, taking the object.

-Blackie says, "You're welcome."-

It was true that if she hadn't said anything about that, this may have been enough to kill her.

 _Thanks, Blackie, but what happened?_

-… She says that a Key Fragment only activates on two occasions: when it is used to destroy the seal in which Histoire is sealed, and whenever a Goddess close to it has a giant Share deficit or simply tries to use more of what she has. It is a magic object with an unlimited amount of Share Energy. However, it won't give you any strength right now, since it's busy creating a shield that's Anti-Anti-Share Energy.-

She nodded and stood up before taking her Goddess form again.

 **FLASH!**

"I'm sorry for the time loss, shall we begin?"

"Tsk." Peashy threw her Key Fragment into the air, and it disappeared. She had stored it in her hammerspace, also known by the protagonist trio as Inventory. "Well, I had planned to kill you at your best, anyway."

"You… changed," noted Purple Heart, noticing that last time she saw her, she was a kid whose worse dream would be to end the life of someone, and now she looked like a bloodthirsty killer.

"Pea did what she had to do in order to end you and save both Mom and Ploot." She activated her energy claws.

 **"** **And the countdown for the match to begin is in three…"**

"Kid, don't let your feelings get to you!" #3 yelled to Peashy.

 **"** **Two…"**

Yellow Heart turned around to see her friend and walked closer to the corner.

 **"** **One…"**

"Don't worry. Pea will kill her with no pro—"

 **"** **Zero, and it appears Purple already began!"**

"Eh?"

 **.**

 **SHOWDOWN HAS BEGUN**

Yellow Heart turned around, and by the time she did, Purple was already in front of her. She had been caged in a corner since the beginning. The purple head's body started having some electricity sparks flying out of her "Superior Mode."

In instants, she was already in the state she created: her skin shone a bit while her hair turned lighter, and from her body, electricity sparks started appearing. She began swinging from right to left like a pendulum. Peashy knew perfectly what she was doing; it was the same thing that beat her before!

She couldn't let it happen, not again. Getting beaten by the same ability twice would be pathetic. Yellow Heart attempted to punch her with a giant swing to at least stop her from finishing her attack. The situation happened differently than how she had personally thought it would.

Purple swayed back and added circular movements to her skill.

She didn't even think about this before, since she doubted her body would be able to carry all the weight, movement, and speed. Add it to the fact that her Superior Mode was on, she was going at crazy speeds that made it look as if there were multiple Purple Hearts in the same place.

"Goddess Roll V.2!"

Peashy barely had time to place both of her arms in front of her, each one taking in all the hits coming from left, right, up, down, and diagonally. She was amazed at how much the enemy had improved since the last time they had met, and no, she didn't count the fact Purple was now in HDD and had received some sort of boost.

"KID!" The number was picturing the worse result.

 **"** **Amazing, it's a massacre! Peashy can't do anything but defend herself!"**

She couldn't get how this had happened.

Eventually, Purple hit Yellow Heart's arms, and they were moved to the left, leaving the Goddess with no protection for Purple's fists.

Seeing the gap her opponent had, Purple went in and aimed for Peashy's jaw, preparing to end this as fast as she could in order not to do too much damage. She had her fist centimeters away from Peashy… All of a sudden, the electricity of her fist vanished, and the strength went down in at least a ninety-nine percent.

She hit the yellow head, making her face move to the side, and a moment later, she returned her glare to the purple-haired Goddess.

"Is that all?" Her question confused Purple, but she immediately placed her arms in front of her when she saw Yellow Heart throw her a punch. She managed to cover it in exchange of being sent flying to the middle of the ring and being forced to de-active her Superior Mode. Her arms felt sore for a moment, but she managed to hide it. "That's how you punch someone!"

-Her strength has increased considerably. Don't receive too many of those, and use your weapons this time.-

"Yes!" She summoned her cursed Katana and activated her new light sword and took a battle stance.

 _Interesting, I see very few holes in that stance, Black Heart must have taught her a few tricks,_ thought #3, watching Yellow Heart reactive her weapons and jumping to the middle of the platform, where she was now face to face with Purple.

Peashy threw a punch that Purple dodged this time. Deciding to attack her enemy now that she had a hole in her stance, she hit her on her right rib using the light saber with a far greater strength, and to everyone's surprise, the blade didn't pierce straight through her and just damaged her like a normal sword does, just that this time, more than a sword, it acted like a baseball bat.

-Looks like your hypothesis was correct.-

 _And I'm glad of it._ When she first saw the blade instead of thinking it could trespass objects, she had the weird feeling it would act the same as a normal sword.

Yellow Heart let out a war cry and gave another giant swing to Purple. She kept going like that, each one thrown harder and faster than the last one.

-Is she even trying to hit you?-

She asked herself the question Orange made her, and for a moment, she felt the kid's wish based on her actions.

Purple activated her wings and flew above at the first chance she got, looking down to see that, if she hadn't done it, she would have been caged on her corner. She let out a little sigh of relief. _Thanks, Orange._

-No problem, she's quite intelligent.-

 **"** **Ladies and gentlemen, this is what one would call an awesome spectacle, and this has been just the first minute!"**

 _First minute?_ Purple felt that it had been at least three minutes!

Her thoughts were interrupted with the sight of another being on the sky near her.

"Guard Strike!" Peashy threw a punch with her claws on, and she barely managed to guard herself by using both of her swords as a shield… didn't she hear the skill's name?

Purple's weapons glowed before literally creating an explosion that sent her flying to the canvas, her back on the ground, and she grunted.

-Above you!-

She recovered her senses to see a set of claws getting close to her face. "Skywalk!" A platform appeared beneath her feet, and she pushed herself against it, escaping Peashy's attack and having her head hit against the corner.

A fair price to pay, as some might say.

"Ow…" Purple grunted while standing up with both hands on her head. _She didn't know that before_ … Pouting mentally, she could already hear Orange sigh.

-Yeah, that's what means not sitting on your butt all day, now pay attention to the enemy and show her how much you've improved since last time!-

 _Got it._ She returned to the real world to see Peashy descending upon her her at all speed, intending to kick her.

Without giving it too much thought, she dashed to the front, barely dodging the other CPU's attack, and the latter jumped back into the air after that kick to the corner. "Hard Break Kick!" The corner blew up shortly after that.

That part of the platform fell and was now hanging in the air after having its main support blown up.

 **"** **It looks like Peashy wants to corner the little rat that continuously escapes!"**

If this wasn't bad, then she didn't know what was bad anymore. For now, she had to do everything to get her enemy's attention.

An idea came to her head, one that may even end the combat.

-Oh, by all the Gods, please no, the probabilities that this may work are really low!-

 _Orange… life is about taking riscs!_

-It's "risks," and no!-

 _Too late_. She was standing in front of the corner that was just destroyed and was hanging. "Hey, hey, you!" She pointed at Yellow Heart.

"Me?"

"Yes, you! Do you know what's ugly, fat, has no friends and everyone hates?" she asked in a mocking tone.

"Noire?"

"HEY!" She actually got up from her seat to hit her, but she was, somehow, stopped by IF and K-Sha.

"No~ it's you!" This statement turned the entire place dead silent.

"…" Yellow Heart got an expression no one could see.

"Yeah, and hey, you! Yes, you! Do you know what thing can die and no one will even notice she's gone?"

-Please, no more…-

"…"

"You!" Purple started laughing, knowing her objective was starting to happen. Her plan was simple: piss off the kid, make the kid charge at her, move out of the way in the nick of time so she passed her at full speed and crashed on the hanging part of the ring that would fall apart, and with that, she would be out.

Peashy started doing something Purple didn't expect her to do.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She started crying.

"Eh?"

"You are so mean!" She got to the ground, and there, she started crying and yelling harder. She even got on her knees and de-materialized her weapons.

"…" Purple was processing the image in front of her. _Why is she crying?_

-You yelled mean stuff to a… I don't know, a six-year-old?-

 _…_ _When you put it like that, it does make more sense that she reacted this way, actually._

On the outside of the ring, there were different opinions about what was going on.

IF and Compa thought their friend had overdone her words for whatever reason. The three Shas were having a hard time not feeling bad about the yellow head, #3 was wishing she was inside that ring to personally kill the woman who made her kid cry, and Noire was laughing her lungs out.

"Eh… eh…" Guilt had finally caught up to Purple, and she ran to Peashy's side and hugged her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to—"

-IDIOT!-

"Caught you." With those words, Peashy punched Purple's stomach with an amazing strength capable of punching all the air out of her lungs. "Guard Break!" She punched her again, this time sending her to the corner hanging in the air.

The purple head soon enough found herself inside of an explosion that originated from her body due to Yellow Heart's technique. A screen of smoke surrounded the place she was in, but her screaming was loud enough to make it obvious she was in pain.

 **"** **Is it over?"**

The smoke screen vanished, showing Purple Heart floating but her head practically touching the ground.

 **"** **And she's o—"**

#3 ran to her position and got on her knees to see that the purple head Goddess was mere inches from touching the ground, but not doing it. "Safe!"

 **"** **Darn it!"**

Letting out a sigh of relief, she flew her way back to the ring that had lost a full quarter of its terrain. Being sent flying this way was no longer secure, as there wasn't a corner or chains to stop her from falling anymore.

-I told you to not do it, you dumbass.-

 _Me—I really thought it would work, sorry_.

-It would have, trust me. The only reason it didn't was because you already tricked her twice on your last battle, so she must have seen right through your words. She's amazingly good for being a newbie.-

She nodded, recognizing the abilities of her opponent. She summoned her weapons again and took her battle stance again, placing her Odachi in front of her while her light sword was being held backwards (the blade looking down rather than up), and she put both hilts together, making it look as if she was only carrying a big double-sided spear.

"Hurricane—" She started moving her swords in a circular motion, making a little air breeze to come out from how fast she was doing it. "—Thrust!" She charged forward, ready to cut Yellow Heart. However, she was met with her enemy's energy claws.

-It wasn't a bad move, but we'll need something stronger to put her down. Tire her out and take advantage of her once she runs out of stamina.-

 _Hai!_ She broke the lock, knowing she would lose it, and de-materialize her swords as she started moving in circles around Peashy. _There was a reason I trained with those ankles and wrists weights_. She was starting to go faster and faster, to the point where various hers could be seen surrounding Yellow Heart. _For this!_ She started giving light punches to Peashy's torso, all the while still running sideways in circles around her, giving the illusion that a few tens of Purple Hearts were doing it. _Rain of Fists!_

-A variation of Rainy Ratnapura. When you first told me about it, I was interested in it. I'm just glad it worked!-

The ability gave its user the speed Rainy Ratnapura posseses, with the slight difference that you didn't use a spear but rather your bare fists, and for more effectiveness, a good footwork was better, as the objective of this was no other than to tire the target by hitting multiple zones at a high speed. That was the only reason Purple asked Chian for that equipment back then.

Peashy had both of her arms covering her front side, reducing the damage received there. She perfectly knew that she wasn't taking in that much damage, but it didn't take away the fact that this could be a distraction to trigger another not so dumb plan Purple may have.

After a few moments of being hit from left and right, she finally got Purple's rhythm. Now she just needed to be patient. She would eventually leave herself open…

…

…

Now!

Yellow Heart broke her guard and started throwing punches to the front, almost catching the purple head off guard, who managed to step back in time to dodge the barrage of attacks.

-It seemed to have some effect, for as small as it was, something is something.-

"Let's see how you like this again." Purple's body started shining with some electric sparks coming out of it. "Superior Mode on!" Activating her state again, she moved towards Peashy at her fullest. "Try this, High Speed of Celestia!"

This one was a mix between AGI booster (she learned it from IF) and Superior Mode. It forced her body to its limits to reach a speed that could even reach the one of sound and even graze the one of light, all of this while she was throwing punches at her opponent.

Seeing the upcoming, Peashy's face suddenly got darker as a grin appeared on her face. She suddenly and with no fear started walking to the front, where she literally jumped into Purple's rampage.

-What is she doing!?-

Knowing she would have to hurt her one way or another, Purple continued her attacks, hitting Yellow Heart once before she brightened and vanished. _What?_

"Over here!" Purple turned to her side and was met with a fist to the face that sent her flying to the chains of the ring. She looked at the front, and her eyes widened. There were four Peashys standing in front of her.

 **"** **And it looks like they are still showing us what they can do. How will the match continue? I wonder with all my being!"**

Purple slapped herself once and confirmed she wasn't hallucinating. _Orange… any plans?_

-… Shock them!-

Nodding, she joined hands and separated them, showing a spectacle of electricity before clapping, aiming at the ground near the group of "clones." "Electro Shock!" She fired and took flight shortly after. She looked down to see the four of them chasing her all the way to the sky. _All of them fly!?_

"DIE!" The four threw a slash at the CPU, who managed to use her wings to get out of the way.

 _They are all just as fast, and I can bet they're just as strong, but it can't be perfect._

-Maybe the original had to divide her strength to the others. We must find the real Peashy, considering now may be the only chance we have to take her down.-

She really wanted to do that, but she saw two little issues: the first was that, once she targeted the real one, the rest would swarm her and attack, protecting the real one; the second one was that the four looked the same.

-There must be even a slight difference that reveals the original.-

Purple looked at the four getting to her and tried to make everything out of them, all while they started to chase her. As they got closer and closer, Purple found something. One of them had her eyes a bit redder than the rest. _The real one cried not so long ago!_

With that thought in mind, she glided her way back to the ring and looked up to the Goddess and her clones.

"Electro Shock!" She aimed at the real one that covered from the skill with a growl. _Eureka!_ She smirked, having found the real deal.

Outside the ring, #3 was simply surprised and amazed. They took quite a lot of time practicing that ability, and the son of her creator had already found a way to take advantage out of it.

"Pea, kills!" The four of them went straight head on to the Goddess with their weapons activated.

Purple summoned her swords again, but this time, she electrified them and placed the two in front of her, forming a cross. She had an idea of what to do, but she started hesitating, thinking that she might damage Peashy seriously.

-She's not that weak. Also, remember that #3 said that if she's in danger, she herself will step to stop the battle. As of now, it appears that we've only hurt her with magic, so it's not like we have an option.-

Hearing Orange's words made her feel more secure and sure of her actions. "Cross-Thrust!" In a second, she had already passed the fakes and was behind the real one, who acquired a cut in the form of a cross with some blood dripping out of it, and without counting the pain of being electrocuted.

-It worked!-

Peashy fell to the canvas and started coughing some blood that was now on the ground. She looked at it before all her clones turned to light and vanished into her. The wound wasn't that deep, but the size surely made up for the lack of depth, though it was still something that wouldn't kill her, so there was no reason to worry.

-Okay, she recovered the strength she gave the fakes, but now she must be tired thanks to your attack. Finish her off!-

 _No! Me—I don't want to kill her!_

-I didn't mean it like that! Let me rephrase it: Beat her up!-

 _Got it!_ She dematerialized her Odachi and activated her Superior Mode for third time in this battle. Her body was starting to reach its limits, and she knew it. If she didn't finish the fight now, she would regret it immediately.

All the electricity of her state went into her light sword. Using a platform of her Skywalk, she pushed herself to Peashy's position.

The pinned Goddess placed both of her weapons in front of her, ready to block the attack, and it was then that she remembered what had happened earlier. She was in the same position E-Sha was when S-Sha practically defeated her, and it was too late already to do something about it. All she could do now was hope the scene from before wouldn't repeat.

Being mere centimeters away from Peashy, Purple passed all the electricity of the sword to her left fist and dropped her weapon, which slowly started falling to the ground. This was the chance she was waiting for. _This is the end!_ A left hook with all her power was what would put an end to the match the two were having.

-GO!-

"Electro—" Yellow Heart gritted her teeth and broke her defense as she threw a punch to Purple.

-It won't reach you in time, do it now!-

 _I know!_ She mentally yelled at Orange. "—HOOK!" She was going to reach her first, and just as her fist was going to connect with Yellow Heart's head… it stopped inches away from it. _… Huh._ And in the next instant, Purple was met with a punch to the stomach along with three energy blades stabbed in there as well, courtesy from her opponent and her weapons.

The light sword finally fell to the ground at the same time Purple Heart was sent flying to the corner of the ring.

 **FLASH!**

Having reached her limit, her transformation wore off, and she would've fallen had it not been for the chains near the corner working as a support for our protagonist.

Silence filled the room in all the possible ways.

-What the—? Listen, as of now, Purplie, both blackies, and me are doing everything to close that wound, but, why did you stop mid-way?-

No one understood what had happened, not even the fighters on the ring.

"Psst!" Noire called IF, whose eyes had widened. "Did she remember Falcom?" Her voice sounded a bit sad.

The human only nodded.

Knowing what to do, Noire walked to the ring and just outside of the corner Purple was using. "Purple," she called her. "You have zero percent chance of winning now that you remember your trauma. Give up and you'll be able to live another day!"

"What do you…" Purple was so damaged that speaking normally became hard for her. She coughed.

"Listen, I know the first thing you wondered: how did I survive in the Console War? You developed something only you have, but it appears you forgot it, a way to counter the fact that you can't hit the head. I'd give you a clue on what is it, but…" A grin formed on her lips. "I came to watch you die, and I think I did more of what a watcher should have done." She turned around and started going back to her seat. "I only wanted to talk to you about mental saneness before anything, since it won't be fun to see you fall like this… Well, for me, perhaps a little."

She sat back at her place and got a serious expression. _I wonder… who you are?_ _The Neptune everyone loved or the Neptune who started the Console War and left all the consequences of her actions to the other one?_ She started getting a headache from thinking of everything they had done together before Neptune met Falcom. _Let's see…who you really are!_

The atmosphere suddenly lightened up thanks to a certain someone.

 **"** **And for some reason, both battlers are still not attacking each other, why?"** The "sweet" voice of #1.

His voice brought Peashy back to reality. She had stayed in shock because, in all honesty, her mind believed she was hit by Purple. At seeing she was "fine" (she was still wounded from the attack before), she dashed at Purple, ready to stab her guts out of her body.

Thinking quickly, her best survival option was to move out of the way. However…

-This will be a bit hard to predict, you ready?-

 _Yes!_ Purple waited patiently for Peashy to get near her, all the while making sure to accumulate as much electricity on her fist as possible. She was already on her limit; using magic on her state was dangerous, since she had really low stamina.

The lilac head only waited. Each second felt like an eternity. Eventually, Yellow Heart reached the correct distance. Purple slipped below her opponent and left her fist on the correct place for this one to hit Peashy.

If she didn't punch her, then Peashy would crash with it at full speed, recreating the same effect the hit should have.

Her plan worked perfectly. Yellow Heart's face was met by Purple's attack, who found the strength and might to keep moving it forward, pushing her some distance away from her. "I knew I could punch her in the—"

She saw Peashy with both hands on her face, with an expression of wrath… but for some reason, who she saw was Falcom after having received the hit that killed her, and a second later, her corpse.

-Kid, that's not real, it's just your imagination!-

Purple placed both hands on her mouth, and even then, a rainbow colored liquid started flooding through them.

Everyone in the audience had to see how Purple started puking rainbow in the platform.

"Pur-Pur!" Compa didn't hesitate to run to the ring to help her friend, but just as she got past all the chairs, Noire stood in front of her. "Please move, Lady Black Heart! I have to help Pur-Pur!"

"No." She unsheathed her sword and drew a line on the ground with it. "We are the audience, and as such, we don't trespass this line. She decided to fight, so the best thing we can do for her is to let her fight, right?"

"Listen, my friend needs me. And I'm going to help her!" Compa placed a foot in front of the line and felt some pain on her right cheek. She flinched and stepped back, placing a hand on her cheek to see a red liquid on it.

The raven-haired CPU had a power symbol in her eyes, sword in hand, and this one with the same liquid on its tip. "Consider that a warning."

Compa had hatred on her soul. She wanted to move aside that Goddess and get on the ring to help her friend, even if it meant her disqualification. She came to make sure Purple would come back safe and fine, and if she had to be honest, she was more than ready to throw the towel the moment her friend got stabbed through the stomach.

"Compa." Said nurse in training turned around to see IF. "Take a seat. I believe Purple will be fine. Besides, we don't want to worry her getting in a fight here."

Her words made sense, and she hated it. Taking a sigh, she walked back to her seat.

"But before that…" The humans saw Noire take out a pocket handkerchief from her dress and clean her sword with it before tossing it to Compa. "Clean your left cheek"

Back in the ring, Purple had finally finished her "get out", and was panting.

-Purple, you okay!?-

 _No._ She didn't understand what had happened. In one second, she finally hit the kid's face, and in the next, one she was vomiting. The Goddess took a little look at her creation and saw some red in it. Not the one of a rainbow, but the one of her blood. Even if it was a low quantity, it only helped to show how bad she was. _I… saw Falcom there_.

-It's your mind playing tricks on you. Listen, that kid is tough. She won't be killed by a punch to the head.-

 _Me—I know, I know…_

"Disgusting!" Yellow Heart was pinching her nose so the smell wouldn't reach her. "Just die!"

She launched herself again, and this time, she punched Purple in the stomach, and she countered with a kick to the left rib.

 **"** **Both of them still have strength to fight! Let's cheer them up, shall we?"**

Purple tried to run to the right but found herself crashing with Peashy's arm.

"Where are you going?" asked Yellow Heart with a growl.

The lilac-haired Goddess was cornered, and with no way to move around, the only escape route would be to transform and get out flying. Problem: she ran out of strength to keep HDD on.

The yellow head started breathing deeply, looking at Purple with madness on her eyes. "Pea always wanted to do this, for a long time… Pea always wanted to show you how much you've hurt my family!" Deactivating her energy claws, she started punching Purple, who used both of her arms to cover, and at the first impact, she could already hear a bone fracture.

 _Orange, if possible, move all the boosts to the resistance and defense!_

-Already on it!-

For the next whole minute, Peashy kept throwing punches at the lilac CPU, who wasn't catching any breaks, still trying to cover all the hits she kept receiving.

One of the punches eventually trespassed her defense and got her in the face, some blood coming out of her nose, and on the next second, Yellow Heart delivered a right hook, throwing her to the ground.

 **"** **Is this it?"**

-Pur… an… ear… me…?-

Purple was starting to lose her strength to remain awake. That last blow made her eardrum burst and shook her brain. Time started going slower for her, and she could feel everything moving in slow motion.

 _The ground… is comfortable_ , was the first thought in her head. _I… I did everything I could… right? So… is it fine if I take just… a little nap?_

-K… don… yet…!-

It was useless. She had reached her limit ages ago, and now she just wanted to close her eyes and end her pain. If she just closed them, all the pain would go away.

If she just closed her eyes, she'd finally have the chance to rest and be at peace.

"PRR-PRR!" a scream made Purple acquire the strength to look up, and what she saw was a sight she didn't expect.

Compa and IF were running to her position, with Noire standing in their way. She couldn't understand anything they were saying to her, but she was able to see something: their faces.

They both looked scared to death. _Why? Is something wrong? Who made you have those expressions?_

Then, the realization hit her.

 _Is it… because of me?_ She placed both of her hands on the ground. _What was I thinking!? I promised to save Peashy and to reach the ending, and I won't do it by sleeping!_

Yellow Heart watched as Purple managed to stand on her feet. The face of her opponent was covered in sweat, a bruise here and there, and her right ear was bleeding, like her nose.

-Purple, thank Goodness you are still up! Can you hear me?-

 _Yes. I almost gave up, sorry_.

-No, give up, this thing has gone too far already.-

In an instant, Purple found herself in a place filled with nothing but darkness and three people: Purple Heart and the silhouettes of both blackies.

"…"

"Could you honestly stop speaking in dotlish?" asked Purple Heart, not really wanting to translate anything right now. "Also, why not just take your normal forms? It's uncomfortable if I'm the only non-silhouette in here."

The human Blackie regained her colors and looked like she used to back in the real world. "Fine, not like we were getting tired of those looks, anyway."

The Goddess Blackie did the same as her counterpart. "Purple, you have exceeded your physical capabilities, but you fought with real courage. There's no need to continue, you can finally sleep."

"No, I'll keep fighting, with or without your help!" She forced her way back to the real world, where she sprinted towards Peashy, who was in front of her, and threw her a punch that landed to the face. Needless to say, not only did Peashy not feel the impact, but Purple stopped seeing the yellow head and instead saw Falcom.

Purple felt as if she needed to vomit again, but she was punched in the stomach before she even had the chance to.

"Don't you dare to puke on me!" Yellow Heart brought the lilac head to the corner, where she started punching her head from left to right.

Each punch made Purple lose her strength more and more. Eventually, the CPU decided to also go for body blows and started attacking the loli's torso and head, and she didn't have the strength on her arms to defend anymore.

IF didn't know what to say. She even lost the strength to keep looking at the fight. She simply glanced down with her eyes closed and covered her ears.

K-Sha didn't know the reason the Goddess kept fighting, but she knew something. "You can do it!" It was a real one.

A touch. Peashy turned to her left rib and saw Purple's fist in there. _She must have tried to hit me. Shame she doesn't have the force to do it properly anymore_. She resumed her punching streak, obviously retiring Purple's hand from there.

S-Sha watched the beatdown while gritting her teeth. She knew the perfect motive the Goddess was fighting for, and it was a real one. "You still have a chance to win!"

Another touch. Peashy looked at the same place from before and once again found a tiny fist in there belonging to the Goddess. _Again? Just stop resisting already!_

E-Sha perfectly knew the motives behind Peashy's fury. Even if her memories were altered and her brain was still a blender, she fully remembered the time she had spent with the yellow head and all the talks they'd had. Even so… "Purple, save my friend!" she cheered the lilac head.

For the third time, Peashy felt the same tiny fist touch her rib, and she had to say that this was starting to get tiring. _Why is she still fighting!? You are lost and alone! You can't do anything! What can you do by yourself?_

Compa wanted to look away. She wanted to get on the stage and save her friend, she wanted to stop the battle, she wanted Purple to surrender, but most importantly, she wanted Purple to live. _Purple, you have worked hard for today. Ever since Miss Sora showed us that video, you're the one that has worked harder than anyone. Then why? Why are you still fighting!? It's fine to surrender in these cases when you can't do anything else… but, if it's what you really want, then I'll be there for you!_

The nurse in training somehow passed Noire, who was too focused on the match to even pay attention to any of the humans.

Being on the corner Purple was, Compa hit the canvas with all her strength. "WIN!"

Suddenly Purple felt something run through her, a living energy she only felt whenever she transforms. Share Energy.

It was now. One more punch to Purple's destroyed face, and she'd be good as dead. Yellow Heart retrieved her fist and threw another punch, this time holding Purple's right shoulder to make sure she'd kept steady for the final moment.

Before she was able to punch her, Purple managed to give her one light punch to the face with her free arm and fist. It was so weak, it wasn't even a touch; it was barely a poke.

Yet, she smiled. "I… won… Ultra—" Her eyes suddenly got a power symbol along with a fire that proved her determination. "—Counter!"

Yellow Heart felt her left rib being pulverizes and a giant pain on the face that sent her flying away, landing on her back, screaming in pain. At the same time, Purple fell to the ground as well, barely conscious, and with some rainbow coming out of her mouth.

 **"** **And it's a double down! I don't even understand what happened in here!"**

Purple kept smiling as she remembered a memory of what happened yesterday.

 _Blackie sighed in front of me after having explained for third time (I think) the skill she had just taught me. "Ultra Counter?" But I still don't fully understand it._

 _"_ _Yes! It's too simple. You give from one to four light hits to the enemy, and all the damage done to you for the last five minutes will be returned to whoever you hit and in the places you hit, but it'll be twice the pain you felt." Oh, I think I understood it now. "However, it'll consume all of your stamina, so I don't recommend its use unless you run out of options."_

 _"_ _Hai!"_

 _I won, and with your technique._ Purple was doing her best not to close her eyes.

-Good job kid!- She sniffled. -You did an awesome job, but look at yourself!-

Purple stopped feeling her legs a long time ago. Her right eye was so damaged that keeping it open was straight impossible, her jacket had gotten holes from the many punches it had received, her face was covered in bruises, and she was sure she had a few tens of hundreds of bones broken.

 _Sorry, I may have overdone it._

-Never again will you do something like this, got it!?-

 _Whatever you say_. She tried to chuckle, but even doing that seemed not possible. All she wanted to do was faint on the spot.

 **FLASH!**

Peashy finally stopped screaming as her transformation ended as well, her small body covered in bruises and the cut from earlier still opened. "Pea… isn't done… yet…!"

Noire's eyes widened at seeing that that woman was also a Goddess, and a kid, no less! She was definitely making everyone in this place meet her at her Basilicom to have everything explained.

 **"** **It appears little Pea isn't done yet! Well, the rules say that in case the two fighters seem incapable of continuing, the winner will be the one that stands up first! Come on, Ladies, the show isn't over yet, right!?"** His voice had lost its cool and was now the one of a maniac.

 _I just need to—_ Memories of how Purple promised Peashy to save her and her family filled her head. _—stand up!_

 _Pea will_ … Memories of her mother getting home beaten up, in scraps, and in bruises filled her mind. In each one, her mother always carried a sign: **We have lived without CPUs for ages, why start depending on them now?** _Pea will make sure…_

 _"_ _Hey, look, those are the kids of that heretic!"_

 _"_ _Peashy, give us your lunch! If you do it, we'll let you play with us, even if your mother is a heretic."_

 _"_ _Ploot, why is there a bruise in your arm?"_

 _"_ _I… fell, really, that's all."_

 _"_ _It isn't, is it?"_

 _"…_ _Let's go back home, no one will bother us there."_

 _PEA WILL MAKE SURE YOU KNOW HOW PEA AND HER FAMILY FELT!_ With that thought, her eyes acquired a power symbol, and she started to stand up.

 **"** **Both of them are doing their very best to stand up, but who'll do it first!?"**

"Do it, Pur-Pur!" Compa cheered on her friend, giving her Share Energy.

"Go, little one!" S-Sha also granted Purple some Share Energy.

"If you manage to do it, Peashy will be saved!" E-Sha screamed her lungs out with that phrase, putting her faith in that Goddess.

"…" K-Sha was just looking at Noire, wondering how she smelled, but S-Sha smacked her head "Wah… I mean… go, Purple! I believe in you!" Even if it was forced, she did mean her words, and was thankful she helped them to save one of her closest friends. She unconsciously gave her some Share Energy.

IF saw how the two were going. At this rate, they'd both stand up at the same time, and if they did, the match would continue. She didn't want Purple to get hurt anymore! She just wanted this senseless violence to end!

"Peashy, remember the reason you fight!" #3's scream was enough to make the blonde kid go faster as some Share Energy flew into her veins.

The Guild member didn't know what to do. If she cheered for her friend, then the battle would continue, since apparently, the more cheers she received the faster she acts, and she'd just get more hurt. And if she didn't cheer for her, then everything would be over.

But… was it alright?

After all Purple had done for this moment, was it really fine to just tell her that she mustn't continue fighting because she would get hurt?

Purple was obviously ready for the pain even before the day started, so why did she still want to get in her friend's path!?

Compa, S-Sha, E-Sha, K-Sha, and… man, perhaps even Noire were cheering for her to stand up! Was it really okay to be the only one against her?

"GO, PURPLE!" She finally screamed those words, and it really caused her pain; not because she placed her faith in a Goddess she didn't worship.

 **"** **And so we finally have a winner… it's a tie."** On the ring, both Purple and Peashy were on their feet and with their fists in front of them, ready to fight **"The match continues!"**

It hurt IF, because she had placed her faith in her friend, and thanks to that, she was about to get more hurt than she was already.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAVE FILE?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE SAVED**

* * *

 **I'll be honest here; I had to divide this thing, 'cause if I didn't, then I'd feel like everything was perhaps too rushed, and nobody likes that.**

 **What have you thought of the first part of the round 2? Good? Meh? Could be better? I like round 1 more? KY? … (I'll be really sad if someone actually chooses the last one)**

 **Now, for those that may have doubts, then allow me to say it: Purple did have sword training with Purple Heart, but in that case, she used a 32 Bits Mega Sword, and in this case, she used two real swords. The main and only reason she hasn't showed us what she learned of sword training before is because with one person she decided to fight unarmed, and in the other case, she wasn't given the chance to actually do something.**

 **Now then, yes, the Key Fragments are a Deus Ex-Machina device and I don't care about that! But it has its limits, since giving a Goddess an unlimited amount of Share Energy would be the equivalent of giving someone an unlimited amount of power, and we all know how that ends.**

Purple: Kaboom! (Throws confetti into the air to recreate an explosion)

 **Yeah, basically that, so it can only be used on hard times like having low-Share Energy (I bet Neptune from any other dimension where she's a CPU would kill for this), or being inside an Anti-Share Energy field. However, in the last one as already said since it's busy making sure the field doesn't damage a CPU, it won't give a thing to the Goddess using it.**

 **Well, that's all, see ya on the second and last part of this battle.**

 **Shadic out**

 **:)**


	34. ARC2: Chapter 22

**I'm starting to think about becoming a president to make my dream of creating cat girls real…but then I put to think that the number of people who would vote for me isn't that great and I let go of the idea of starting that project…what was I doing?**

 **…**

 **Oh yeah, AN, AN, sorry for that. Just a random thought o' mine…**

 **First things first~ I'm gonna say all the stuff inside my head~…sorry I had to do it one day (lyrics of believer). I know I said there would be something here as a little special for the ten thousand views but for technical problems I'll have to move it till later.**

 **Is there something else? …Reviews…let's start reviewing them.**

 **Yuhitsu: Well that's the feeling I wanted to give, and it seems it somehow worked, this part is meant to give a different feeling, let's see how it goes.**

 **Kirigiko: Sorry for that, I was just expressing how I felt and I did not have that intention. Onto the review: …IF, mind explaining your reaction?  
** IF: You want me to be honest? I'm never going to get used to that so, expect those kind of reactions from me…now give me my phone back!  
 **No, and back to the review. The main dish certainly, and this one also has a part of it since it's the second and last part of the battle, wow, your reaction was amazing, it appears I'm (somehow) doing a great job, but you can also thank my beta-reader (oh, you did thank her). Yep, I don't know a lot of traumas but the fact they are a pain depending on what it can be. Actually the ability of Peashy wasn't inspired on Dragon Ball (still saying that he could have left one clone on stage in the tournament of power), it was taken as part of Naruto's clones (Naruto) along with Melioda's clones (Seven Deadly Sins) in the sense that they are like the ones of Naruto in almost every aspect except that instead of smoke they are made of light and they have the part of Meliodas in the aspect that the user must divide their strength into the clones. And in all honesty my fave is in this chapter (yes, there's more). I decided to not hold back this time and I want to stop doing it that's why I'll do a little question later, and the person who didn't feel bad for Purple…why?  
Purple's friends only wanted to protect her and that fight surely is taking a lot of her right now, and…did you really did that? Congratulations, you have something of Ash Ketchum in you because he's the only one that participates in a league with underleved and not fully evolved pokemon, you have my respect. Thanks and of course #3 was going to support peashy, she herself said she had something for kids and Peashy even though has turned into a Goddess is still a kid. Yes, I liked this review thank you for asking. I don't think there's a word limit for reviews but I don't want to discover it either, and both me and my beta-reader are happy you enjoyed the chapter, and we hope you enjoy this one as well.**

 **And for those that started getting something against this Noire I want you to know this: she isn't neither on the Hero side or Villain side. She's right now a character in between what some might call True Neutral and Chaotic Neutral.**

 **Okay I missed doing this. Now onto the chapter!**

 **(I also want to thanks my other Beta-reader that helped me on this chapter, he also doesn't have an account in here so all I can do is write thanks, my dear friend)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE LOADED**

 _…_ _I open my eyes to feel them completely sore…I remember pain, a lot of it, most of my body is sore actually…_

 _I'm currently sitting in a bed with hundreds of bandages on the floor, it appears my clothes were dispatched considering I'm wearing a hospital grey gown…I wonder if she managed to escape._

 _I slowly stand up and immediately fall but someone holds me…I was alone just a second ago. I raise my sight and see a girl of around my age wearing a black robe looking at me._

"Don't make too much effort you were out cold for more than two weeks. Come on, I'll guide you where you are needed" _She says placing my arm around her nape so I can stand somewhat properly._

 _I don't try to put resistance of any kind, I don't have the strength to do so. I simply let her drag me to wherever I'm needed but…_

"We're going to see someone you want to see so start getting excited~"

 _…_ _I feel like there's something wrong with this person and I'm not really one to talk about commonness._

* * *

Dull pain was what she felt. At this point the pain wasn't sharp anymore, when it began she shrieked like a human would, no, an animal. The pain was normal by now, she was just beaten to the pulp. Somehow, she was still standing through cheer willpower, and some support from the chains she had.

Although the pain was certainly changing her body, the constant fighting had left her mind on the verge of snapping multiple times. Her mind had deuterated. At times she could feel the urge to kill the ones who put her here, at others she wanted to lose herself forever in her mind, become nothing but white ashes, you ask why? She doesn't know the answer. However, she clung onto sanity and life in the desperate chance that she could save the one she cared for.

-It appears your body is getting used to receive Share Energy even through the Anti-Anti-Share Energy field the Key Fragment created, besides your Shares have been kind of low lately when I put to think about it-

 _What do you mean?_ She was still on the verge of collapse.

-Planeptune is the only Landmass without a Goddess, while some people still believe that you'll come back, many more have stopped believing that you are alive altogether. Because of this, your Share Energy has been dropping consistently -

 _I see…_ she looked in front of her, and saw Peashy taking a step forward her eyes were practically devoid of life, red dripping from her clothes. She could see around her body bruises and blood. It appeared that the Ultra Counter was stronger than she expected it to be. She wanted to help her, as was her first instinct, she wanted to run to her, only to find she could hardly walk normally. Instead she limped to the kid.

"Do you…want a break?" asked Purple with a weak smile on her face as she leaned and grabbed her shoulders, she wanted to push her hoping she would fall and wouldn't stand again.

"…" The kid didn't respond. Instead, the kid head-butted Purple "…Don't look down on me!" growled the little kid.

Purple couldn't handle it any longer the simple amount of punishment she had endured had brought her to the brink of snapping. Rage filled Purple, leaving her devoid of rationale. She wanted to take out her pain on something, someone. In front of her stood Peashy, she was so powerful but now, she was just a kid, so weak, so frail, and so… breakable.

After recovering from the attack, Purple kneed the kid on the stomach, leaving the kid with more red stains to decorate her clothing as the kid coughed up blood. Somehow the kid did not fall.

The public was taken aback by the sheer savagery that was taking place. Mouths gasping as the two battled, and blood splattered.

IF greatly regretted having spoken those words, her stomach churning as she watched what was happening. She ran to the speaker and in and urgent voice called out "Stop this at once!".

 **"** **Sorry we aren't allowed to-**

"Give. Them. A. Break," #3 was the one in saying those words now, even if she didn't want to appear worried, she couldn't help but want to give her a breath as well. "Like this they won't give able to give the spectacle the Boss wants to see, don't you think?"

 **"…** **Give me a second,"** while he walked away, the two people in the ring kept repeating the same cycle one to another, Head-Butt, Knee, Head-Butt, Knee, and so on **"I'm back. Ahem, TO BOTH BATTLERS, SETTLE DOWN! You've been given five minutes of a break in which you can be treated by your outside friends as long as they don't give you a potion and only use one healing spell, and that break begins…now! Seconds in!"**

Not knowing what he meant with that last part, the brunette ran inside of the ring and held Purple at the same time the number held Peashy.

"Kid, we have some time for you to recover, come on I have to seal that wound!" she forcefully dragged the blonde to a neutral corner and snapped her finger summoning a chair, in which #3 sat Peashy.

"Compa, bring me a chair and get inside, we are going to heal Purple."

Doing as she said, the nurse in training grabbed her seat and ran to her team's corner and placed the chair in there, where IF placed the dying Goddess.

Inside the Goddess's head the rage had subsided once she taken away from the fight. _What have I done?_ She was supposed to be a friendly Goddess yet she still attacked the kid, and worse she had forgotten what she was fighting for, the Ultra Counter was enough to leave her in a horrible shape, all she needed to do was to push her to the ground not knee her! The thoughts of her actions started eating her but now her body had the urge to sleep, sleep forever and never awaken. Maybe if she slept then she'd come back, maybe everything would come back to normal. Maybe then she could pretend that the savagery she had displayed hadn't existed.

"Compa, use your strongest healing spell" the Guild member turned her attention to Purple and held her face, forcing her eyes to meet hers, or at least the left one since she couldn't even open her right one "Purple, do you recognize me?"

As she was about to fall asleep she heard a voice, she remembered that she wasn't meant to die here, and focused on the voice. Although she could only half understand what IF was saying, she clung onto it.

IF noted something horrifying, Purple's right ear was bleeding "Your eardrum…" still holding the Goddess, she joined her forehead with her friend's "Why do you keep fighting? Can't you see how much it hurts you?" the brunette was already tearing up.

 _Orange…what is she…saying?_

-"Why do you keep fighting? Can't you see how much it hurts you?"-

Purple somehow managed to place her hand on the brunette's shoulder, making her look at her, who now had a faint and weak smile "You are…a good friend".

"Is there something you want? Like water…water, did someone bring water!?"

K-Sha rose her hand with a bottle in it "The weather caster said it would be sunny so I brought it in case anyone got thirsty…"

"Great, bring it to me" she shifted her attention to the nurse in training "Why isn't the spell activated already?"

"It takes time!" she pouted finishing gathering stamina "I don't know how much this'll do but here goes. Third Aid!" she placed both of her hands on Purple's body. Somehow this one started healing faster and greater than any other time Compa had used her healing skill.

During the curation time, Krona handed the water bottle to IF and IF took it along with the empty bottle of the potion Purple used on Compa before.

"There, that's the best I can do" the words of the nurse in training were true, she had learnt such a powerful skill that allowed her to heal up to 70% of someone's damage, but the stamina required for such a spell were ludicrously high, she wouldn't be able to use any spell for the next three hours at least.

Purple's body was currently in better shape than a few moments ago, most of her bruises faded and her eardrum went back to normal. But other damages such as the soreness in her legs and her swollen right eye remained. Fortunately the skill had healed most of the broken bones only leaving a few fractures.

"Can you hear me now buddy?" the lilac head only nodded at the brunette's question "Good, I'll give you some water and I want you to gargle it, not drink it. Gargle, got it?" another nod.

IF gave Purple a good sip of water, and the Goddess started doing as she was told, feeling so much better all of sudden. She was also a bit dehydrated from using so much stamina, and damaged from the constant beatings she received along the battle.

"Alright" she opened the empty potion bottle "Spit it here"

Doing as she was told, Purple spit the liquid into the bottle. To everyone's expectations what she spat wasn't water, it was blood and a tooth. Although it was to be expected it didn't make any less gruesome nor worrying.

"P-PUR-PUR!" screeched Compa in panic, she took a look inside her mouth and saw it cleaned but who knows how it had been beforehand. While looking inside her mouth she noticed that she had lost her right upside fang "Pur-Pur…let's give up."

The Guild member's eyes widened.

"Please, I know you fight to save her but this will kill you!"

Now that her hearing had recovered, and noticing how worried everyone was; she smiled. This time she promised herself that she wouldn't let her hope wash away again. She was close afterall. This time she wanted to sleep, but she was going to wake up. She couldn't everyone down, not now, not ever.

Purple opened her mouth and said something they didn't expect her to "I'll take a nap…wake me up…when a minute remains. Please… take off my bandages and jacket…they are unnecessary weight…"

Yes, she was healed with Compa's skill however, healing someone won't mean they'll recover the strength they lost. In this world all the healing spells are used just to close wounds and stop bleedings and hemorrhages. If you want to recover strength lost during a battle, you have to use magic that refills stamina or simply take a break.

"But, but-" stuttered the nurse.

"Compa!" the brunette gave the nurse in training a glare before turning her attention to her friend "Sure, you'll have around three minutes of recovering"

"T-thanks" and so, she closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep on her chair.

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Ladies and Gentlemen-"_**

 _"_ _Welcome to Lowee, the land of White Serenity, also known as some by: Heaven"_

 ** _"_** ** _-The greatest Showdown this world has seen!-"_**

 _"_ _I'm not asking you to forgive me, just to understand me"_

 ** _"_** ** _-WHO'LL BE DECLARED THE REAL DEITY OF THIS WORLD!?-"_**

 _"_ _This is all for a brighter tomorrow, yes, this is for the tomorrow!"_

 ** _"_** ** _-Will it be the Deity of_** (Static noise) ** _or the Supreme Deity of_** (Static noise) ** _!?"_**

 _"_ _Go and don't you dare to spare its life!"_

 _ **"**_ _ **Ladies and Gentlemen, the curtains to CHAOS have finally opened! Begin the showdown!"**_

 _"_ _It is a pleasure to finally meet you, my daughter"_

* * *

IF was seeing Purple breathing heavily on her sleep almost as if something was bothering her. _Is she having a nightmare? No, her expressions would be more violent if that were to be the case_. _Could it be lung damage?_ She quickly pushed away the thought in fear that I might be true. She took off Purple's jacket and placed it on her shoulder leaving her on her sleeveless black shirt, then she grabbed the bandages and undid them, leaving her burnt hands at everyone's sight.

No one dared to say a word about them.

Putting the bandages on one of her coat's pocket, she took another look into her friend's face and looked at her swollen eye one more time "Compa is there something we can do about her eye?"

The nurse in training placed a hand on her chin "Maybe if we got it into low temperatures this one could lower for some time, giving her the capability to open it again"

The brunette turned to the Shas "Do any of you know ice magic?"

E-Sha was the first to talk "I know a little bit but only enough to summon a few ice cubes… would someone mind explaining me why?"

"Funny story, but now is not the time" replied S-Sha.

"E-Sha, I need you to create as many ice cubes as you can and place them in one of the popcorn cups from that cart" IF commanded her, completely forgetting they didn't even belong to the same party.

Feeling thankful to the fact that they had, in part, helped her to regain her sense, the assassin did as she was told.

"What are you going to do what that Miss IF?"

"Something that I'm going to regret"

In a matter of seconds, the younger silver head gave the brunette a casserole filled with ice cubes. Something far better than what she had expected to receive. Now all that remained was for Purple wake up.

She sent everyone back to their seats as she remained with the CPU.

During the time she stayed with her, all she could possibly think about was of how beaten she had been just a moment ago. She couldn't even begin to comprehend how this Goddess kept on fighting despite it all. _Her determination will surely get her killed, so why do I feel so envious?_ She may not be the most intelligent, but she was without a doubt the bravest.

 **"** **The last minute has started!"**

The time had come to wake Purple up, it was as simple as shacking her awake...

 _Do I need to?_

That thought started invading her head.

 _I can say I tried to wake her up and failed since she had fallen completely sleep…but is it really fine, after all we've done to make it here?_ The brunette turned around and saw Peashy yawning with her eyes teary, she had also taken a nap to rest. _Why are you two doing this? Why do you want to keep hitting each other until the other one can't keep taking them!?_

She had made her mind up. She wasn't going to allow this.

"…Thanks" IF saw the lilac head who had her eyes opened and a smile on her face, she was awake "You do truly care, don't you?"

"Purple…" she looked at the ground "Stop this madness, there's no need for you to keep getting hurt. I know you want to save her but, you'll have other chances to do it"

"…I know, but I don't want that…I want to save her here and now" her eyes had a power symbol in them "Help me to stand… please, this thing became so comfortable that I don't want to stand up"

IF gulped, she wasn't going to change her friend's mind, she could feel her friend's determination. She could at least help her friend as much as possible. She saw the casserole still filled with ice and dug both of her hands inside the ice.

"I-Iffy!?"

-What is she…? I see, you do have some nice friends, don't you? Make sure to never forget that-

 _IT'S COLD!_ The Guild member was suffering her hands were starting to get so cold it burnt _just a bit more!_

 **"** **Thirty seconds remaining!"**

 _Ten, nine, eight_ the brunette stopped feeling her hands a moment ago but she had a mission, just one and she wasn't going to screw it up _three, two, ONE!_

The Guild member took her hands out of the casserole and placed them on Purple's eyes.

 _Its…cold but, it's refreshing as well_ , she could have easily fallen in love with this sensation.

After a moment, IF took her hands away from Purple's face and grabbed her hand, helping putting her on her feet "That's all I can do. Whatever happens, you must come back, don't you dare not come back." she hit her on the back with her hand opened.

"Ow! Okay, as you-" Purple realized something: she had both of her eyes opened. She was able to open her right eye, IF had somehow healed it.

 **"** **SECONDS OUT!"**

In one second, the brunette took the chair and got it off from the ring at the same time she left as well. _I don't care if you win or lose, just don't die_.

On Peashy's side, #3 had taken away the chair of their corner to who knows where and was having her legs hugged by the kid, she knelt to hug her as well. "You'll be fine. Just don't rush like you did before, your ribs are fine but as of now they are delicate, don't let her get you there. Even a single hit would be enough to break them"

The blonde nodded "Pea is strong, I'll use everything you taught me to make sure that I am the one who returns"

"But overall, don't die" she stood up and left the ring as well.

 **FLASH**

Peashy transformed once again into Yellow Heart and looked to Purple's corner to find the Goddess still on her base form.

-Why haven't you transformed?-

 _Me-I think…I have a question._

-What?-

 _I don't know but…that question may be what gives us victory_ , she was making no sense at all, again. _Also…you saw that?_

-Yeah, guess that you somehow saw the future again, but this time instead of seeing just one event mid-clear you watched several events as whispers-

 _Do you know what it means?_

-That we'll be in a lot of troubles once we get out of here-

 _Yes, but that's not my point_ she grinned before answering. _It means we'll live to see another day._

Outside the ring, all the humans returned to their seats, where Noire didn't even move an inch.

"I'm surprised you didn't even go near there" said IF taking a seat beside her.

"That ring has an Anti-Share Energy field, even when I was beside it, I could feel it trying to steal my Shares. No way am I getting inside it or near it again"

Compa took out some bandages and started wrapping IF's hands "Don't move them a lot, and don't overdo yourself again"

"You know me"

 **"** **Alright, the wait was long but now, we can finally do this! The showdown resumes!"**

 **.**

 **RESUMING SHOWDOWN**

Yellow Heart didn't wait for anything this time. She launched to the enemy at full speed.

 _The first thing I told her!_ Thought the number "No, no! Stand back and wait for a chance!"

Yellow Heart didn't want to do that, last time she didn't move immediately, she was cornered at the very beginning of the match. She wouldn't let that happen twice!

Purple on her hand had to figure a way to inflict damage on her base form. She summoned her cursed Katana along with her new light sword and placed both swords in front of her in a "X" position.

The moment Peashy arrived to her side immediately started attacking using her energy claws. Purple moved her swords to block her attacks, her movement slower than usual. Fortunately she was able to block just in time, but not without being pushed back due to the sheer power that came from her blow.

 _Any plan or idea Orange?_

-I'm thinking…it appears that from everything we've done to her, magic is what seems to affect her most-

 _Got it_ , she charged both of her blades with electricity and waited for a gap in between her enemy's attacks. She studied her opponent, learning her pattern. _Left swing, then a right swing, another left, then a powered right attack._ She had to do something soon, she was getting weaker with every swing.

Using an opening from the point when Yellow Heart threw a punch to another, she broke her defense and stroke quickly using her new weapon, hitting and electrocuting the CPU for enough time for Purple to bypass her.

 _And now, let's see how this works_ , she smirked thinking on her next movement "32 BITS MEGA CUPs!"

-"CUFFs"!-

 _…_ _Duck_ , in front of her appeared two tea cups made out of pixels…not what she looked for.

Peashy on her point of view thought she was being made fun of "Does Pea look that pathetic?"

"No, it's just that-

The yellow head didn't give her time to finish talking with kicking the cups that landed on the lilac hair Goddess's forehead. "Ow"

-Clod-

 _I'm not a clod, I'm an idiot!_ Purple took a few jumps back until she was sure to be in the middle of the ring. _You think we can do that?_

-If you mean what Purple Heart told you about Neptune's EXE drive, no, we are light years away from being able to do that, not even she herself was able to do it properly-

Things could be way worse, and she'll admit that however, they weren't nice either.

-Let's return to the basics, try to tire her out by other classic damage methods-

Purple clapped her hands pointing at Yellow Heart "Electro Shock!" an electric attack came out of the clap, guided to the yellow head before impacting on her. Although it was somewhat effective, it wasn't enough to bring her down.

Anger was bursting up inside Peashy. She didn't want to transform so soon, but she couldn't let Purple get away with being the first to do any damage. With a growl a dark energy started emanating from her body "Dark awakening, on" she mumbled.

#3 got nervous at seeing the kid going into that form. _If she stays too much time like that…please don't overdo it!_

Purple heard a click on her own head. _The dark awakening…we can use Darkness devour on her!_

-It's not a bad idea but she must be completely still for you to use, otherwise she'll probably move aside. For now at least use that same transformation, it should give you the might to keep fighting for a while-

The lilac head closed her eyes feeling the living energy running through her body and focused in activating only the dark and negative parts of it.

"…Why do you keep relying on that form?" wondered Noire feeling disgusted at it.

Purple activated her dark awakening as well, with a dark aura coming out of her body.

-You hear me?-

 _Yes_. She closed and opened her fists to realize how much of a power boost she had received that form of hers.

The battlers glared at each other before charging at the same time.

-Her left side was seriously damaged, and she couldn't have recovered that much, aim there!-

 _Hai!_ Purple threw a punch that landed on Peashy's left rib, which was at nothing of making crack. On the other hand, Yellow Heart tried to punch the Goddess's face with her bare fist but the latter moved her head slightly to the right, dodging the fist that was besides her head.

 _Just as planned_ , Yellow Heart grinned, instead of returning her fist back to her normal position, she hit Purple's nape with enough strength to make her balance and start falling. Seeing this, Peashy punched her with her other hand with an uppercut raising her to her feet before she could fall.

"Hey! She punched Pur-Pur on the nape, that's an illegal attack!" yelled Compa standing from her seat.

"Actually, it isn't" said the raven haired Goddess "There's not a rule about not hitting that area of the body, if anything is her own fault for not thinking she could've gotten punched in there"

"But, even for the Boss that would be a low move" said S-Sha knowing only those that already gave up their pride use it, and C-Sha had a lot of it…when she wanted to.

 _Purple, come on you have handle worse, right?_ IF was convincing herself that her friend could still do something about the situation.

Yellow Heart was feeling a thrill fill up inside her. She could finally do what she wanted. She kicked, punched, and humiliated her opponent. She smiled at the expression of pain that Purple was making. She wanted to hit her until she coughed up blood, pulverize her bones and so many other things, just as she had done to her earlier. Although that hit had been a low-blow, she didn't regret it. In a fight, all that matters is who gets to see another day. Although she could have gone all day hitting this puny Goddess, she still had to defeat her in order to win. All she had to do was to make sure to not fall in the Ultra-Counter, again.

"Purple as of now may be incapable of feeling pain" the hero side turn their full attention at Noire "She may be already unconscious since that punch. If you want my most sincere opinion, she has already lost"

"No she hasn't!" replied Compa "She will find a way, she always does"

"She doesn't, otherwise she wouldn't have been hospitalized for a week" Noire was obviously talking of the battle they had when she first met them.

"This time isn't like back then" the brunette said those words with a tear dripping from her left eye "Because, she has become someone strong enough to fight, and she's about to prove you wrong" she turned her attention to the ring feeling something twitch on her eye, but not like she gave any importance to it "Fight Purple!"

 _I'm trying to_! Replied Purple internally. She wanted to move, to fight, to defend, but she couldn't. Her body wasn't responding to her brain. The only reason she was still awake was thanks to the Dark Awakening, and it was slowly consuming her stamina, not as fast as HDD but it was still doing it.

-Listen, you aren't in a corner, if you try to move to the destroyed zone of the ring then maybe you can somehow push her and make her fall and lose-

She tried to, but was met by Peashy's fist that didn't allow her to.

Little by little, she started losing the strength to remain transformed, the strength to remain on her feet, and her strength to keep her eyes opened. _IF helped me along with everyone else, I can't disappoint them_ …

 ** _Would_** ** _you_** ** _like_** ** _to_** ** _sleep?_**

-What was that?-

 _Yes, let this end. If Me-I sleep in this nightmare I'll wake back up. If I sleep I can let everything go…_

-Kid…hold on, don't listen to that voice!-

 ** _I'll give you the chance to sleep, don't worry about the battle, I'll keep things warmed up for you._**

-Purple!-

 _I'm… just going to doze off for a minute_

-NOOOOO!-

"Die, die, die!" Peashy put all of her effort into one finishing punch, hoping to finally end this fight.

Purple caught her fist with seemingly no effort.

"Eh?" a moment later she was punched in the face by Purple's burnt fist. Peashy stood there awe in shock. _There's no way she could have done that, just a minute ago she was as strong as a Dogoo!_

"Maaaaan, she's such a pain!" said Purple, with her usual excited tone transforming into a sinister sounding one…and it looked like the trauma was having no effect on her "Now, how do I turn off this boost?" the dark aura surrounding her increased in volume and started taking the appearance of a dragon's head "Much better. Who needs a stupid boost when you have this much power!?"

"Is that…Pur-Pur?" asked Compa noting how her friend's hair started turning black, and her eyes turned from a purple to a black with a power symbol on both of them.

"I don't know" replied IF not sure of what she was seeing.

"No, that's Neptune" they looked at Noire to see her shaking a bit _It's been a long time since I've seen this side of her…the side that started the Console War, and the one that…_ "Oi Neptune!"

"Ara, Crybaby! It's been a while seen we've seen each other" she waved with a smile.

 _CRYBABY!?_ Thought all the humans in the audience.

"What happened to you?"

Neptune placed a hand on her chin while thinking "Guess you can say that **I'm back** , back to the way I used to be"

The raven hair Goddess had a poker face trying to not show how she really felt "So you have recovered your memories it would appear."

"Well, I never lost them" she grinned "Purple's the one that did or at least that's what she says."

IF's eyes widened "What do you mean by that?"

"If I had to put it in resumed words…for now she doesn't consider herself Neptune, she sees herself as Purple so I would recommend in seeing her more like an OC, rather than the actual Neptune. It has worked for me"

"Explain more properly: Is she Neptune or not?" Noire didn't like this person but if she had all the memories of the Goddess then she would also be more intelligent than her.

"I would love to keep talking but I have more important stuff to do than talking to a _pitiful_ _heretic,_ a _Wimpy Crybaby,_ a _bimbo,_ and _three pathetic excuses of Assassins_ " everyone gasped at hearing the words that came out of 'Neptune's' mouth "I'm here for ya, kid" she turned her attention to Peashy.

"Pea will not fall below you!" she launched to the enemy and threw a punch that the CPU caught with no problem.

"You want to beat me with this?" 'Neptune' sounded annoyed and even angry. She punched Peashy's left rib again, this time breaking it followed by a kick to Yellow Heart's face that sent her flying across onto the dismantled part of the ring. "You are weak, but it's always fun to give the weak CPUs a little taste. Just like the one I used to give Noire"

Noire stood from her seat and started walking away.

The nurse in training saw this and asked her "Aren't you staying?"

"The result is obvious. Neptune will **kill** that kid" her response was enough to leave Compa frozen "I want you all in my Basilicom tomorrow at 12PM, arrive late and you'll see a side of me that you never wish you had." She left the place without waiting a single second. She began getting flashbacks as she went into the elevator.

 _"_ _Noire~ you failed in reuniting the things I told you, again. You know what it means don't you?"_

 _"…_ _Yes"_

 _"_ _Come, this is your room after all. We'll have a lot of fun, and remember it's your fault that this happened. Because not only did you fail but also because you're weak, and the only place the weak belong to is the ground! The weak always lay on the ground looking up to the people superior to them. That's the place I find myself in. I'm on top of everything that's why I look down on wimps like you!"_

Noire came back to reality panting and shivering in terror "I think I'm going to have nightmares…I'll eat the breakfast Kei prepared me and take a shower, hopefully that'll make me forget"

Back inside the ring, 'Neptune' was hitting Peashy around the face and torso at incredible speeds.

"You bas-

A punch to the face interrupted her "What's the matter, am I too fast for you?" a kick to the broken rib "Or am I simply too powerful for a wimp like you?"

"Stop moving!" another giant swing came from Yellow Heart that 'Neptune' dodged with ease.

'Neptune' had the decency of placing her hand on her mouth before humiliating her opponent. She yawned.

"You…" this triggered a hundred of raging sparks inside the kid "Stop thinking you're the best!"

Another punch, and instead catching the fist, 'Neptune' held Peashy's wrist. "Come on, I came here to face a Goddess, not a pipsqueak" she smirked before moving behind Peashy while still holding her wrist and eventually her full right arm "I wonder what'll happen if I start doing this"

She started to twist it, and all the time the kid's crying could be heard "Jeez, you are too loud!" 'Neptune' kicked Peashy's knees forcing her to fall to the ground in where the black haired Goddess placed her foot on the yellow hair's head muffling all the noise coming out of her. "Better, and for the end of the spectacle…oh, but first" she took a glance at her burnt hands "The hell is this?" 'Neptune' started reciting a spell on low voice "Angel Wings!" her hands started regaining their normal color until they finally looked normal "Better, and now" she resumed twisting her enemy's arm, and she wasn't planning to stop any time soon "Of course, this needs to end in a great way doesn't it?" she raised her free left hand and the dark aura surrounding it acquired the form a blade "An execution seems like the best way to end a Showdown" she moved her hand to stab Yellow Heart's chest "It's over!"

Before stabbing it in her opponent, 'Neptune' started screaming while placing both hands on her head "No, please just let me stay here for more…time!" her hair went back to its usual lilac and her eyes went back to their normal purple. She had deactivated the transformation.

 _…_ _Eh?_ She looked around and noticed Peashy looked mid-beaten. She decided to jump a few meters away from her. _What happened while I was gone?_

-I…am not sure I lost knowledge not so long after you left…your hands!-

She looked at them and noticed they weren't black as coal anymore. _Woah, whoever she was, she must have been a nice person to even heal my hands._

-Purple…nothing, you found the question you were looking for?-

 _You can bet it, quick put me in contact with everyone!_ At her order, she found herself once again in the middle of the darkness with Purple Heart and both the other Noire and the other Black Heart in front of her.

"Purple, what happens? Orange said you had a doubt" Purple wasn't really sure of what was so important to get in contact with them.

"Yeah, I have a question only you girls can answer me"

"Hit us, at this point we doubt you'll surprise us" replied the Goddess Blackie not expecting a serious question.

"I can go into any of your HDDs, right?"

"Yes"

"Is it possible to activate both HDDs at the same time?" silence filled the place, both of the Goddesses and even the human Blackie were amazed, never before did they even think of that possibility.

Purple Heart decided to answer "We are not sure, we don't know but in technical terms…it shouldn't be impossible to do it but, no one in here is sure of what may really occur."

Blackie (Goddess) also made a comment "According to my hypothesis and theory I and the other I created three seconds ago. You either manage to do something amazing not done ever in history or…"

"You blow up and die for good" Blackie (Human) ended the phrase.

One of the options was beautiful and it could help her win without striking Peashy's head while the other one…wasn't that nice to say the least.

Still, a chance is a chance.

Just like playing Russian roulette and her probabilities of success were like having bullets on one out of the six chambers.

And with her recent dream there was absolutely no way she could lose this bet!

Purple returned to reality and found herself in front of a Yellow Heart about to kick her, had it not been for her instincts sharp as Black Heart's Great Sword, she wouldn't have ducked under the attack and moved to the left.

 _That was close!_ She thought in panic and preparing to finish this stupid fight once and for all _Orange how much did the situation change while I was talking with everyone?_

-She used some healing magic on herself and recovered a third part of the strength she lost till now-

 _I see…_

-I know what you're thinking, and I just want you to know: I never ever liked you, and if you die no one will miss you-

 _You are trying to say the exact opposite, right?_

-S-Shut up! I'm not good saying nice stuff to people in general okay!? Just start this stupid idea of yours that being honest does worry me and a lot-

 _Alright_ Purple's eyes shone and acquired a power symbol each one "Yellow Heart, you have put a magnificent fight but this ends now" she placed both arms in front of her in "X" form and then dropped them **"Double ACCESS!"**

 **(Insert Sonic and the Black Knight theme: With Me)**

A giant golden light starting coming out of Purple, an air breeze strong enough to push Peashy a few meters away created and the lilac head started screaming out of both pain and pleasure. She was feeling pleasure of feeling so much power running through her veins and body.

 _I wonder if Kei's breakfast got cold in the time I left._ Noire was flying her way to the Basilicom until she felt something, a presence that forced her to turn around "What the-? It has almost my same signature!" she flew her way back to the building she had just abandoned.

Back with the protagonist, she was feeling as if she was getting stronger and weaker somehow. _Orange, what's going on!?_

-Your body isn't used to this much power, you can't feel it but your muscles are indecisive in between growing, shrinking or blowing up! We're doing our best here to make sure you don't die!-

The humans couldn't understand what was happening but something was clear. There were tiny green spheres leaving their bodies, and as they did, they started feeling a bit weak and dizzy. Their Share Energy was taken away along with a part of their natural strength.

"She can't be meaning it" #3 had foreseen this possibility but she didn't believe that a _loli that at the same time may have some serious brain problem_ _s_ would actually pull out a card like this one.

The golden light surrounding Purple started fading away showing two figures floating on top of the Goddess. The spirits of Purple Heart and Black Heart in a more spiritual form, they looked like a silhouette but instead of being black, they had a universal design with stars and some blue colors representing galaxies in their bodies, they turned at each other and with their purely white eyes nodded.

They entered inside of Purple, who also had her eyes shining in a golden color.

And the changes started to happen: her clothes vanished at the same time a golden light covered her entire body but head, she grew to be of 5'2 (Around 1.6 meters), her hair grew to till it reach her shoulders and the right half turned purple while the other half turned white, her chest grew from "A" to "B", and a cosmic color armor (black on the torso, light blue on the arms and legs, and white dots on all the structure) started forming outside Purple's body. She opened her eyes to show the right one was purple color while the other one was teal both of them with a power symbol.

"Combine!" at her order, the armor started to put itself in her body giving her the looks of a knight, and when the final piece had enter, a helmet with the same design as the rest of the armor appeared on her head, using her right hand she lowered the mask of the helmet covering her face and making a cape with Planeptune's and Lastation's logo in it "Transformation complete!" and she had the voice of both Purple Heart and Black Heart. To everyone it appeared as if those two were speaking at the same time.

Yellow Heart didn't understand what she was seeing, but she wasn't letting this affect her. She launch at full speed against her enemy and tried to punch her but Purple disappear and reappeared behind her at the same time she felt a hundred strikes in her torso that sent her flying to the non-existent part of the ring. She was barely able to use her wings to get near the ceiling and not fall outside.

 _Where is she?_ As of now, she was looking down in the ring but found no one in it.

"Above you" turning to look up, Peashy was met with an attempt to kick her face but the foot stopped inches away from its target "Guess I had to expect that" she quickly changed her attack to a kick to the left rib hearing a really loud **CRACK** , and a scream of pain from Peashy.

Purple quickly flew to the CPU's leg and throw her all the way to the loan where she landed on her back before the armored Goddess appeared in front of her "High Speed of Celestia!" activating her skill, she started punching Yellow Heart's torso while she was pinned on the ground and with no chance to possibly stand up or even cover herself. Everyone could only see the blurs of what should be Purple's arms.

-Amazing, so much fire power, as of now you may have the exact strength she had at the beginning of the battle but with your other stats, you definitely overcome her in all aspects-

 _Pea can't_? The yellow head could hear her bones break one by one, even her rib cage _why can't Pea fight back?_

Purple started feeling her body reach its limits.

-Kid listen you have around one and a half more minutes before you de-transform, finish it now!-

 _As you say!_ She stopped punching Yellow Heart and once again took her legs and started spinning around gaining speed with each passing instant, by this point Peashy couldn't do anything, she was too tired thanks to the beaten she had received.

The armored Goddess finally let go of the yellow head and launched her into the air before charging electricity on both of her hands, preparing to end it all.

Time suddenly seemed to stop for our protagonist.

 _"_ _You are amazing, you know?"_ a voice only she could hear asked.

 _Yes…but I've been meaning to ask, why are you here, Falcom?_

With her thoughts she looked in front of her to see the spirit of Falcom with her arms crossed and a smile on her face.

 _"_ _When Neptune killed the real me, she unconsciously created a ghost of myself, I told her millions of times to let go of me, only in that way she would overcome her trauma however, she never found the strength to do it no matter how many times she tried. She thought that letting go of me would be the equivalent of pretending I never existed, and she eventually gave up and decided to live with me"_

 _…_

 _"_ _I never held a grudge and never have I wanted to cause this much problems. That's why I'm asking you to do what you couldn't do before. Let go of me, kill me from your body and mind"_

 _…_ _I can't do that, at least not yet._

 _"_ _Okay that's a progress you determined you'll eventually do it. For now let me help you"_

 _How?_

 _"_ _Like this"_

Time started running again with a loud yelling "Darkness Devour!" The electricity in Purple's hands went to her back and from there a Dark Phoenix emerged, it was connected by a shadow string to Purple's back and had electricity surrounding it "EXE Drive: F-PHOENIX!"

The beast howled with so much power it forced the entire audience to cover their ears, and at that time, Noire finally arrived back to saw what was happening "I leave for five minutes and this place is already a disaster!?" she ran back at her seat to watch the rest of the show.

"GO!" she ordered the Phoenix that flew at full speed against Yellow Heart opening its mouth and literally eating her, Yellow Heart cried in pain, inside the monster was empty of any physical object with the only exception of electricity that was everywhere.

Eventually, the monster blew up in a spectacle of darkness and electricity in a black smoke screen, and with Peashy falling heads down to the ground.

 **(END THEME)**

 **FLASH**

The blonde kid had lost the strength to remain transformed after that finisher, she barely had her eyes opened, most of her bones were destroyed and as if that was nothing, the cross shaped wound from earlier reopened and was bleeding intensely.

When Peashy was near the canvas of the ring Purple appeared in front of her with the light sword in hand ready to end the battle.

"PEASHY!" a scream stopped Purple from finishing her slash at the same time #3 jumped inside the ring and hugged the kid as if her life depended on it.

Everyone turned at the creator of the noise and saw a girl from around Purple's human form height with long light purple hair completely messy, magenta eyes, she's wearing a grey hospital gown, and what stood out of her appearance was her left side of her face that was red, almost as if she had been shot fire in that place, though there were other places of her body that were also red from how burnt they were.

The pre-teen ran to the ring and entered into it to see #3 treating Peashy's wounds.

 **"** **Since #3 has interfered on the match in a direct way, Peashy is disqualified. The winner is Purple!"** some recorded claps started sounding after that.

Nobody could possibly care about it now.

"Can you heal her!?" asked the pre-teen in panic.

"I'm doing my best! Dammit this is the main reason I told the boss to get a darn medic!"

Compa couldn't simply watch this without doing anything, even if that person hurt her friend, she can't let a kid die from a hemorrhage. She ran inside the platform and took out a lot of healing potions "Quick, give her this!" she handed everything to #3, who took it and forced the liquid into the Goddess's mouth.

After a few seconds, her wounds started closing again, and some bruises started to vanish too.

She slowly started to open her eyes and was greeted with the sight of #3 and the other girl, she recognized her immediately "Ploot?"

Plutia nodded with tears running through her cheeks "Yes, it's me Peashy, it's your big sis" she gave the kid a bear hug and was not letting go of her any time soon. Soon enough the two of them started crying.

-Well, what started as a good day ended in a good way didn't it?-

Purple felt the same way Orange did. She saw how the number turned around and walked over to her "It appears I underestimated you. Peashy is freed from her needs with us, the Boss doesn't want anything to do with her anymore, but I can't say the same of her sister" she sounded decayed of putting another kid on a dangerous place "You said something about kicking my ass, and well…I'll be waiting for you in Lowee. I accept your challenge" she extended her hand "With whom do I have the pleasure of speaking, Purple Heart or Black Heart?"

The armored CPU shook the number's hand "With neither of them. I am…the defender of Planeptune and Lastation, their guardian…yes, I am Guardian Heart"

 **FLASH**

She returned to her human form somehow still shaking hands with #3.

 **"** **Man, what a boring ending…I was told to only use this in case you lost just one fight but…I really like don't care about it at ALL!"**

 **CLICK**

The ground started shaking as from the ground of the Villain side a giant robot appeared, it had a human like top with a snake like down part, and was holding a giant axe.

"Holy guacamole what is that!?" asked IF wondering the sudden appearance of the robot.

 **"** **This thing is an Anti-CPU robot created with the only purpose of destroying Lastation may one of you lose a Showdown"** the speaker turned off and the roof opened letting #1 fall on top of the robot's head "Oh yeah baby, this is what I was talking about. A fricking level 99 Killachine!"

 _Orange, is this-_

-Yes, this is the main reason Blackie lend you her strength, she knew that if you lost just one battle this thing would have been unleashed in Lastation. It appears like that attempt of Villain decided to not care for the rules and go on an all-out slaughter-

"K-Sha" S-Sha called her friend who immediately grabbed both of her machine guns and shoot at the male number but all of them were stopped by the giant robot protecting its creator with its weapon.

"And for the best!" he took out another button and pushed it, causing Noire to fall to the ground with problems to breathe properly "An Anti-Share field surrounding the whole building!"

"Hey, they are my preys now" growled #3

"Honey, they don't pay me and this is the only moment I can have fun. We are in Lastation, my Landmass, not Lowee that is yours!" the robot started moving to the ring "Let's first erase the stupid Goddess and then the prideful one, with them gone, Lastation is good as dead"

#3 remained in silence before snapping her fingers, making a dark circular shield surround her, Peashy and Plutia "You can begin"

The blonde Goddess noticed the shield and broke the embrace going to #3 "Please stop him, I don't want him to kill Ms. Purple Heart!" she was begging her to do it.

"…Sorry, I can't do anything about it, I'm not allowed to…and I also apologize for brainwashing you"

"Brainwash…" memories of her actions started to rush in her head "…no, I never meant to say any of those things!" she yelled at the lilac head who only nodded accepting her words.

"Guess this means we'll fight, eh" the brunette took out her Katars, S-Sha her sword, E-Sha her shield, K-Sha her machine guns and Compa ran to Noire's side and took the CPU's rapier. She didn't know how to use it but since her weapons were destroyed, that thing was better than nothing.

Purple on her hand was in serious trouble, her muscles started growing and shrinking. Having been the first time she used that form her body was suffering the consequences of it. In other words: she's not ready for the battle. She could use the Key Fragment to power herself up but then it would mean the Anti-Anti-Share Energy field surrounding her would vanish, leaving her more useless of what she's already.

Plutia went to Peashy's side and turned her around before hugging her with all of her strength "You can't see what's about to happen" she couldn't let her sister watch as multiple people are slaughtered by a machine.

"Let me ask you something dear Purple" #1 had dropped all the facades he had to sound like a nice guy, now he was sounding like the psycho he always was. The lilac head sweat knowing she stood zero chance on her current state against a monster like that "What can you do by yourself?"

 **(INSERT NNT OST: Perfect Time)**

"She's not alone" said a mysterious voice at the same time #1 got a giant cut through his right shoulder and torso, not blood coming out of that wound and falling to the ground with a loud THUD "Let's go!"

"JUSTICE-" a flash of fire appeared near the robot

Another flash appeared, this one shining madly "Light devour on hand" the flash of light became higher "Former Arts: True-"

"-FIRE KICK!"

"-Slash!"

The robot turned on fire as a lot of noises came out of it, the two people already away from the robot.

"I broke its neck!" the flash of fire vanished showing a girl with blue hair wearing a black body suit with a handcuff on her right hand, lastly her right foot was on fire. Nisa the Heroine of Justice is her name.

"I cut it in two!" the white flashed died as well showing a woman with fair skin, long white hair, and blue eyes wearing a black corset with matching detached sleeves and a blue dress under it, and finally she was holding a shining white Nodachi with three small belts attached to the hilt.

The robot started beeping and beeping before it literally blew up.

"32 BITS TERA SHIELD!" the white haired woman created a pixel shield surrounding the robot, not allowing the explosion to trespass it and hurt the others.

#3 suddenly let out a presence of blood thirst, but before she could do anything, she was head butted on the head sending her flying outside her shield and out of the ring "Hyper rocket!" a grey mouse with a unique design was the direct cause of this attack.

The shield surrounding the kids vanished as so did the shield surrounding the robot.

Noire started regaining the strength she lost, little by little. With the help of Compa, she stood up and saw the person on the ring that presumably destroyed the robot…tears started escaping her eyes when she saw recognized said person.

Purple on the other hand didn't recognize any of the two "Thank You!" however it didn't mean that she wouldn't thank them because of it.

"No problem, the Heroine of Justice arrived again to save the day and just in the nick of time" said Nisa doing a hero like pose.

"Actually, we've been hiding in here for the last twelve hours-chu" the mouse corrected the Heroine.

The woman with white hair walked up to Purple and looked into her eyes before smiling "…You have turned into the Goddess I always dreamt you would be"

"Really?"

"Of course, just like Noire, Blanc and Vert. The difference is that you beat them to it first." She got closer to the lilac hair CPU and when she was in front of her, she embraced her "A Goddess willing to save those that need to be saved even against their own will, and even if they don't worship you any longer. That is the kind of Goddess this world needs the most"

Her voice sounded oddly familiar, perhaps too much. _Have we met before?_

-Yes, she's the person you used to call mom-

Purple's eyes widened at the realization.

The woman looked down and met Purple's eyes with her own "Neptune…it's me, Arfoire"

 **(END THEME)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN EXTRA CUTSCENE HAS BEEN UNLOCKED**

 **DO YOU WANT TO SEE IT?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PLAYING CUTSCENE**

G.G knew for a fact the match ended already and his underlings were probably busy deciding what to do next, but that's not what she was focused on.

She opened a door and entered to #1's underground lab, in there he found the place where Magic was held while being experimentated on _I wonder how will that girl take the news_. She didn't particularly care but did have some curiosity.

After a few minutes, she found what she was looking. The machine that increased Peashy's power _So much invested on this for nothing, eh, though we did win a lot of money on the bets. Who would say they would be 5-5?_ She was satisfied knowing half of the people were winning tons of credits thanks to Purple while the other half lost them thanks to her as well.

The robed girl found a keypad and started typing in it making changes in a little screen above it

She kept typing looking for something in special, and once she found it she laughed.

It was a mad laugh, one that can be easily compared to that of a psycho killing the person they detest the most.

"That damn…#1" she almost days his real name, what an unprofessional thing of her "I told you to make her eight times stronger than the regular Goddess, and you made her fifteen times stronger than the regular Goddess!"

According to the data on the machine, the kid was overpowered to the point she became stronger than the one in the original Ultradimension that gave the CPUs from there a decade full of losses.

"If they only had Purple, they wouldn't have gone through those ten years! Hahahaha" she coughed a bit "I think I laughed a lot, and it was worth it." But then the sadness arrived "But now she'll go back to be a regular Goddess"

She pointed at the machine with her index finger "Bang" a bullet hole appeared on the device, soon she was now pointing at the machine with both index fingers "Bang, bang, bang, bang" more and more started to appear before it started bursting on fire, and eventually blowing up, activating the fire detector of the place and causing water to rain all over the lab.

"I hope they enjoy their current victory, cause this is only the beginning"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PURPLE HAS LEARNT ACCESS: GUARDIAN HEART**

 **PURPLE HAS LEARNT F-PHOENIX**

 **.**

 **SAVE GAME?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE SAVED**

* * *

 **The battle is over, and next chapter will be the end of the problems with the numbers and the one after that will be the official last one.**

 **Questions I have for you, my dear public.**

 **Would you like that starting next ARC this story becomes rated M, as to see the story in a better way, or would you rather have me leave in rated T? And of course I won't turn the story into Blood C or Another and neither Elfen Lied. It's just that the T rated has put me more restrictions than the ones I originally thought it had (main reason I would write a seinen story rather than a shonen if I were a mangaka).**

 **Did you like this battle?**

 **What do you think of 'Neptune's' appearance?**

 **Did you like Purple's EXE Drive?**

 **And what do you think of team Arfoire's way to appear?**

 **(Of course you don't have to answer if you don't want to)**

Purple: So I don't take out the gun and threat them to?

 **No! Who told you to!?**

Purple: You.

 **…** **Next topic.**

 **And now guess that I have to explain Guardian Heart's existence. First of all, I inspired on Excalibur Sonic (Sonic and the Black Knight) for her design; Second, this was always possible since the beginning but since Purple forgot to ask for it because she didn't think of it is that it wasn't done before; third, her voice is like the one of Vegito in DBZ and DBS, just replace Goku and Vegeta with Black Heart and Purple Heart, and lastly if we had to put this transformation in the official Neptunia Universe, this would be considered a Fake Next Form, which as you saw and as G.G indirectly said, is extremely powerful.**

 **Also, 'Neptune' isn't a spirit or something like that she's more like a dark personality, like Dark Sonic but way darker and more conscious of her actions and surroundings. And the fact the aura surrounding her free hand took the form of a blade was inspired in Black Goku's and Zamazu's hand ki blade and just like them it can obviously be used to cut and stab.**

 **The F-Phoenix was mostly inspired in Zatch Bell's Bao Zakeruga just that instead of being pure lighting, its darkness combined with electricity.**

 **And about what 'Neptune' said of seeing Purple as an OC rather than the original Neptune is something you can do since let's be realistic in here, she doesn't act like her in most aspects and this fight demonstrate it.**

 **If you have a question you can post it on a review or PM me.**

 **Next chapter will be the prelude to the last one so wait for it.**

 **Shadic out**

 **:)**


	35. ARC2: Chapter 23

**I'm sorry for taking so long for uploading this chapter, in a nutshell, I finally went back to school and the place is mean and horrible…so much homework, proyects, and I already made tests! Those sons of a-**

 **Sorry I needed to do that.**

 **Back to a more serious self, this chapter should be, in theory, the one before the last one (since interludes and omakes don't really count as chapters to me and of course there'll be one for the end of the beginning), so I'll quickly review the reviews.**

 **Gyl: Okay, here it is**

 **Kirigiko: Okay, you are allowed to like a chapter more than another but I'm happy to know you also like the last one really much. I must say I did chuckle from that comment about Nep and Iris thanks for that but being honest I believe that instead of Iris I'd place Rei Ryghts in HDD. I see, it reminded you to Kurama before bonding with Naruto, I was actually planning to make it as in plan a dark sonic persona or similar to the Venom rather than Kurama, and yes, Nep is stupidly OP but if you think that's crazy, quick warning, all the Goddesses of this world (excluding Purple for obvious reasons) are on the same level in terms of power in general…I'll keep saying it, your reactions are priceless and that's one of the reasons I love to read your reviews. Thank you and well I also believe it was really underrated for how cool the anime was and well I'm glad to see you enjoyed Purple's Double Access. And well, answering the question you made me I'll be quick:  
Purple is the one in control, the Double Access is like the regular Access just that instead of using one processor unit you use two causing them to merge, it's still Purple but with a personality similar to those of Purple Heart and Black Heart merged. And thank you for having enjoyed the battle and yes, more Arfy is coming in this chapter**

 **Ant: You just made a good point there, I'll take that into consideration, and good luck on your quest.**

 **Yuhitsu: I do also find similarities about how Neptune and Kurome are but believe me, the latter is more evil while the first one is just crueler, if it somehow makes sense. And the concept of Peashy being brainwashed would be similar to what happened to the CPUs in V2 that triggered the its bad ending to happen with the slight difference that this process takes less time and is a bit more effective in guiding the hate at just one person rather than a hole group of people. Ohh, and you'll be more happy with #1's luck in this chapter. Not like that, Neptune can only take control of Purple whenever she allows her to and even so she can only do so for three minutes as much. I'm glad you liked the EXE Drive, and I was actually looking forward to make her like Killua rather than Purple Heart since I consider the Zoldyck to be a bit more badass than the Goddess.**

 **WARNING: The character that appears at the end doesn't belong to me, it belongs to user songoku2006, which thank you for letting m use your OC, I'd say who it is but I want it to be a surprise so you'll have to wait to see it, of course more information about him and his creator will appear on the second AN at the ending.**

 **And this time I didn't have a beta-reader, which is sad but nothing that can be done about it.**

 **Without further delay let's begin.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE LOADED**

"Neptune…it's me, Arfoire"

Those words practically stopped time for our protagonist, the person she used to call mom and the person who tried to kill her back in Planeptune is looking into her eyes while embracing her.

-Don't fear, for some reason I can't feel any of the person that we met back then-

"Are you…are you my mother?" she didn't know what else to say or ask.

Arfoire giggled a bit as she caressed the Goddess's hair "Yes, I am. And thanks to you I'm back to be my old self"

"What do you mean?"

The white haired woman started to laugh "Okay, does 'Darkness Devour: Infinite Slash' ring any bell inside your head?"

She put to think a bit about it until it finally rang "Yes. It's the move Me-I used to defeat you"

"Correct" now she started to chuckle at seeing the purple head still confused "Who names a move "Darkness Devour" and expects nothing to happen?" Purple wanted to raise her hand since at the time she had simply improvised and really didn't know what she was doing but decided to not do it. Arfoire on her hand stopped embracing her and simply gave her a light kiss on her forehead "Thank you for saving me"

"…" Purple's eyes could now see it, the reason why she loved this woman with her soul…and so the memories of what she did to Arfoire reached her mind. She finally returned the hug with whatever strength that remained inside her "M-…" she didn't consider her worthy of calling her 'Mother' "Arfoire…I-

Before she could finish, the woman spoke "I'm sorry, for everything that happened" the white head lightly hit Purple's head with the enough force to knock her out "You gained yourself some rest" she proceeded to carry her in princess style all the way to the side of the ring where the humans and Noire waited outside before jumping out of it and looking at everyone, stopping in Noire "You have become a strong Goddess, I'm sure that if your mother was still around she would rather not face you, even if it's just on a spar"

"…I…I…" the Goddess wasn't sure if her eyes were playing a game on her or not.

"I don't blame you for what you told me on the phone the other day" Arfoire smiled at her with what someone would call 'An angel's smile', she switched her attention at S-Sha "Could you please hold her?" the woman was obviously gesturing at the purple head.

"S-Sure?" the red eyed woman took Purple and slowly placed her on a chair.

Arfoire returned her attention inside of the ring, in which she jumped inside again to find the Ryghts sisters staring at her in amazement.

Looking back at her partners, she easily spotted Nisa and the mouse still ready for anything. A pain suddenly emerged from the woman's chest, and everyone's eyes widened at the sight of a spear trespassing through Arfoire's chest from behind, taking a look behind her, she saw #3 holding the weapon, barely catching a grin on her face before falling to the ground with blood pouring from her chest to the ground as she closed her eyes.

"…Eye for eye, tooth for tooth…life for life" the words of the number were silent so only she and the dying woman in front of her could hear. She got closer to her and stabbed the weapon on Arfoire's back.

"MOM!" Noire didn't even try to hold it in, or think about anything, in a **FLASH** she transformed into Black Heart and flew at #3, who turned around in time to see the sword of the Goddess getting near her for a vertical slash…what followed up was something no one expected, the sword went right through her as if she hadn't even been there "What?"

#3 took advantage of the Goddess's confusion to summon the Gehaburn and deliver a slash of her own. Black Heart quickly returned to her senses by placing her sword in front of her, which took the blow before she flew into the air.

The number whistled, surprised by this Goddess's ability "No doubt you slaughtered Magic without breaking a sweat. However, you stand absolutely no chance against me"

"We both know that's a lie" her eyes showed her blood thirst "You are acting really tough right now but on the inside you perfectly know that I'll get over that trick of yours and afterwards, not even the Former Goddess will save you from your imminent death"

 _Damn, she read me completely_. Now was the moment the number started sweating, for it was impossible for her to take down someone of Noire's level. The only way she can stand a chance at winning is using the "trick" she possesses and even then it wasn't perfect she liked it or not. _Hold on_ , she took the risk of looking back to notice two things:

The first was that neither Nisa nor the mice have moved a single muscle even after Arfoire was literally stabbed in the heart right in front of them, and second…the body of the woman wasn't there.

 _What?_

Before she could even react, a fist hit her from the right sending her flying again, not as far as the last one but still quite far away, taking a look at the responsible, her jaw practically fell at seeing Arfoire holding both spear and Nodachi in both hands, her dress had a cut that was obviously the place where she got stabbed but the wound itself vanished.

"How are you alive!?" the number screamed demanding to know the answer.

Noire was in the same shock, glad, but in shock…shocked and glad…she was _shad_ about the situation.

IF's in the same position as the Goddess the difference is that she did see the moment the woman simply stood from her place, took out the spear from her chest and then moved to #3's blind spot, she even saw the moment when blood stopped falling from her chest.

In fact, the only ones who didn't see it were #3, Black Heart and Purple since the first two were too focused on their own business and the latter was out cold and without any sign of waking in the next few days at least.

 **Great, what now? Another ten chapters where she'll be in coma?**

Let me work Shadic!

Ahem, Arfoire smirked at seeing that the number suffered damage from her attack "So your own boss is keeping information away from their favorite, huh"

"What is that supposed to mean!?"

"What it means" the white head took notice of #1 finally standing up, outside of the ring, where he had fell. She looked at her partners "Take him down"

"Got it!" the two quickly jumped at the direction of the male number.

#1 shook his head apparently trying to get rid of dust that somehow got inside his hoddie; he heard a beeping and looked to the front only for his face to be met by a certain young woman's foot kicking his face as hard as she could.

"Do it pirachu!" Nisa quickly placed her palms on the ground before kicking #1's chin from below, making him fly into the air.

"Pirachu, Pirachu" the mouse couldn't keep his anger in anymore "My name is WARECHU!" he jumped to the direction the number was going while both Nisa and Arfoire had just one thought on their minds.

 _So close…_

Before Warechu could do what he was supposed to do, someone grabbed his tail "Hey, what are you doing-Chu!?" he froze at seeing it was G.G the one holding his tail "…Good afternoon, Empress G.G"

After a few moments, #1 finally landed on the ring face first, all the time the robbed boss was floating in the air with the mouse "Man, so this is where you've been all this time eh, good thing I placed a tracker on your tail that activates whenever someone near you says your name" G.G explained that to absolutely no one since she likes doing these kind of things. She looked at Arfoire and noticed she was carrying a certain weapon "…Hey isn't that…your first spear?"

Arfoire suddenly glared at the girl with death on her eyes "What if it is?"

Anyone easily could tell that G.G was smiling in case of not grinning through her hoodie "How can you carry that weapon so easily?"

"That's none of your business" with those words she pointed her spear at the robbed leader "Your little underling broke the rules so he must be either considered a betrayer or forced to carry a curse, right?"

"Of course! Every betrayer will be punished with a curse of my election, that's why you won't die no matter how hard you try"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Black Heart confused.

"I made Arfoire immortal" she said those words in a really casual way.

That was enough to make #3 unleash an evil aura, no, hellish mist all around her body "You. Did. What!?" Her words also made a little earthquake to start occurring.

G.G suddenly popped up in front of the female number "See the good side of it: **You can torture her for the rest of eternity, and the pain will NEVER numb** "

That creepy comment managed to calm #3's rage in a really scary way given how quickly everyone around stopped feeling her blood thirst guided at her own boss. She simply turned around and started to walk away before coming to a complete halt three steps away from her original location.

The robbed leader only watched in amusement as the number stabbed her Gehaburn on the ground "Oh, you do remember our bet"

"Of course I do, I'm not someone who just forgets, I'm not like certain people I know" replied #3 before looking at Plutia hugging Peashy as if her life depended on it, she got closer to her trying to not look at the burnt side of her face "I hate to break it to you but…we have to leave"

"Can I…just…-

"Sure, just try to be as quick as possible" she reassured in a motherly tone. Then all the pre-teen did was to give a lighter but warmer hug to her sister.

The blonde kid was starting to feel the effects of the battle finally reach her "…Ploot, I tried to kill someone" she confessed not wanting to hide the crime she was about to commit.

"…I see…it must have hurt, you are a strong girl Peashy not anyone could have made the decision you made" Plutia started tearing up a bit "You'd go as far as killing just for us, how could I hate you for it?"

The kid didn't have the strength to say anything anymore, her body was finally sore she was barely able to return the hug round her sister. _Pea doesn't want to let go_.

"It's fine now, you don't need to do anything anymore, you're free" she changed her look at Purple "She saved you, and forgave you for what you wanted to do…I'll need to go for some time, but you won't be alone, I'm sure that someone will look after you in my and mom's place" she started caressing Peashy's hair "Just close your eyes and sleep, you've earned it"

It didn't matter how hard she tried it, all the adrenaline in her body had finally died and she was feeling the effects of it. In seconds she had closed her eyes and fallen asleep, a big smile on her face, she would always put the same face when sleeping near her family and today wasn't the exception.

Plutia kissed Peashy's head "Don't forget that I love you more than anything in the world"

A pain, that's the feeling that #3 felt at seeing that scene. She quickly, no, immediately linked this scene to another one:

 _"_ _Remember that you're the most important thing on my life, more important than my people, more important than my own existence. I love you, my dear daughter."_

Those two reminded her perfectly of the last words her mother told her before…nah, it didn't matter anymore.

Plutia laid her sister gently on the loan before standing up, she wiped some tears from her face using her arm. She turned her full attention to the Hero side and bowed "I thank you for helping my sister escape this hell however" she then raised her sight and everyone was able to see a power symbol on her eyes "I will have no mercy next time we meet"

Arfoire pointed her spear at her "And neither will we"

"Now then" G.G's voice made everyone turn to see her using Warechu as a living yoyo "How should I punish #1 for breaking the rules?" Said number had started moving away silently while still on the ground before a golden color blade was stabbed right in front of his face "Should I take away your sight or your hands?"

"I-If you take any of those away I won't be able to keep building machinery for you" #1 hoped that his words could save him from his destiny.

"Then I'd just need to replace you with someone else, it isn't that hard to find people that would want to work with me, people with your same talent and IQ" she teleported to be looking straight at him while kneeling and using the mouse as a living hat "Want to think of another excuse?"

It was his end, it didn't matter how hard he tried to this time is lose or lose situation.

"I have a better idea" Arfoire spoke up causing all attention on her "Why don't you excel him from his punishment and in exchange give me a hand by making me a favor?" those words got G.G's attention "Face it, even if you have someone other than him, getting that person to agree will cost you time that you could use on other things so instead of punishing him give us a hand by taking away the tracker you place on my mascot"

"HEY!" exclaimed Warechu in some anger at being called 'mascot'

"…Sure, guess that in that way things can work out, oh and by the way…I don't think you need this anymore"

"Eh?" #1 was suddenly grabbed by the collar and thrown into the air where G.G appeared behind him with a golden dagger in hand, and in a swift movement cut #1's robe allowing everyone to see the real him.

Instead of seeing a human, they saw a machine- no, a pink robot in human shape with some parts of green on its shoulders, feet, arms, legs and back along with its torso.

The machine landed on the ring with a real loud 'THUD' before standing up with a groan "…Eh…hi?"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, #1, A.K.A **Anonydeath** " G.G introduced her subordinate to absolutely everyone present "But most importantly, to our dear readers that have been wondering who was our little #1"

"What was that last part about?" asked K-Sha confused about the last words of the robed person.

"You don't want to know" replied IF knowing exactly who G.G was talking to.

 **...I had just repaired the damn wall, welp time to go back to fix it**.

Anonydeath was mad to say the least "B-Boss! What was the reason you did this for!?"

"Well, since I won't physically punish you, I thought that this was the best way to do it, like this Nowa-Chan knows your face and will put you in the wanted list of the entire world, especially once she knows that this guy has lewd pics of her all over his computer!"

This forced Black Heart to de-transform from the shock "…He what-NEPU!?" she exclaimed in between angered, confused and every feeling similar to it.

It was now he remembered how #2 discovered his identity literally by looking at his PC's background that was all indecent pictures of Noire doing normal things like taking a shower, changing clothes, trying clothes, sleeping…don't ask how he got those pics.

"He placed hidden cameras in your Basilicom while no one was looking at him, especially in your room and bathroom" and G.G just answered the question you were wondering.

If he had any chance of survival or forgiveness then it just vanished.

"…" A fire started surrounding Noire, a special fire that only had one meaning, to kill "You are dead" she wanted to take a step in and cut the son of his mother in half but was stopped by Arfoire standing in between the two.

"Noire, we lost our chance to kill him the moment G.G arrived, we had a plan to take him down and now it just got busted by a certain mouse who won't be dinning tonight" explained Arfoire with a rather calmed tone considering how frustrated she feels as of now. Surprisingly, the black Goddess took a deep breath, allowing her mother figure to return her attention to the robed people, which had joined in one side with Plutia standing next to them, her eyes glowing with a power symbol each one "Couldn't you wait even a day before turning her into a CPU?"

"Nope, I couldn't a wait a single day, no time for that, nada de tiempo or something like that" was G.G's answer.

"I would appreciate my mascot back and without the tracker"

"Oh, almost forgot of it" the robed leader took out a pair of golden scissors making the mouse squirrel in panic "You mind if I rip it off?"

"Not that I personally care but, I don't think he'll be too glad of it"

"Oh, that's a shame, whatever" in a quick movement, she quickly cut the mouse's tail causing this one to scream in pain and fall to the ground however, two things happened that amazed everyone, the first one is that the cut tail turned into data and vanished and the second one is that a new tail grew out, looking exactly like the last one "Done" she proceeded to kick the animal like a football straight to his owner, who caught him with no problem with just one hand.

"That hurt-Chu"

Arfoire completely ignored the mouse returning her glare to the evil team "Where is #2?"

"Leanbox I guess; heard she got a job as a plate washer since a certain someone stole her wallet and she stayed in zeros" everyone knew she was talking about herself but decided to keep quiet about it.

Nisa took a step forward "You may try as hard as you want to but, Justice will prevail against evil, against you" she pointed at the 'bad guys' in the end feeling horrible that she had to bring Plutia with the group of evildoers standing on her side.

"That's about to be seen" G.G opened a portal after snapping her fingers "Alright, everyone aboard G.G's express~" one by one, everyone, hesitantly, went inside the portal with perhaps the most ridiculous name in history until only the robed leader and #3 remained there, the first one spoke "Nowa-chan, I apologize for my subordinate's actions, I hope this doesn't cause any change in our deal"

"It won't, just keep him under control; after all, a real Goddess can't let her feelings get in the way of business, right?" Noire looked at Arfoire, hoping her decision had been a mature one, the elder one only nodded, even if she didn't approve it there was nothing she could do about it.

"Cool, we'll talk over the details of your next match in a while, once things fully calm down, bye-bye my friends!" she gave a backward jump into the portal, disappearing from everyone's sight.

The only one left was #3, she just stared at them…after what felt like an eternity she finally took a deep breath "I ask you to forgive Peashy for her actions, she was under my control and influence if you may call it like that, and also please forgive Plutia for whatever she may do to you…one last thing. Tell Purple that I'll be waiting for her in the place **where snow becomes fire and fire becomes snow** , the key fragment will be there as well"

"I will, and I take it that it'll only be acquirable through a one on one"

"How did you know?" with the rhetorical question, she left the place through the portal before this one closed leaving everyone inside worried about what to do.

Just then the portal opened once again, showing G.G scratching the back side of her head "Sorry, I almost forget it" she snapped her fingers again causing some recorded claps to sound on the background "Congratulations! Here's your extra reward!"

 **K-SHA LEVEL UP**

 **IF LEVEL UP**

 **COMPA LEVEL UP**

 **PURPLE LEVEL UP**

A light surrounded those that leveled up a they felt all of their strengths arriving back at them by lots of times, IF quickly checked around her using the level detector she has and her jaw practically fell considering she forgot to even check everyone's original levels before the level up.

 **IF LEVEL 50**

 **COMPA LEVEL 50**

 **K-SHA LEVEL 50**

 **E-SHA LEVEL 50**

 **PURPLE LEVEL 63**

 **ARFOIRE LEVEL 99**

 **NISA LEVEL 72**

 **WARECHU LEVEL 85**

 **NOIRE LEVEL 90**

 **G.G LEVEL ?**

"Sorry, me level is unreadable by such a pathetic device, anyways, little Pea has the Key Fragment in her hammerspace so once she wakes up just ask her for it" she left through the portal, again, this time hopefully would be the last one.

With everything solved, just one question remained unanswered for the nurse in training "What now?"

* * *

 _I'm bored, so damn bored…if she just showed up it would save me a lot of troubles._

 _…_

 _What's that?_

 _A monster? I'm surprised there's even one here, whatever if it dares to stand in my way I'll just kill it like those clods who thought that could control me._

 _…_

 _Why isn't it…moving? Also, it doesn't look like anything else I've seen before._

 _It uses a sword, stands on two feet, covered in blood from head to heels._

 _Its eyes are full of…no, its eyes are completely empty, as if it had no real reason or motive to live but at the same time there's a weird fire that wishes to keep alive at all costs…_

 _…_ _oh wait, that's not a monster._

 _It's just a stupid mirror showing me._

 _…_

 _Eh? Is there someone around here?_

 _…_

 _Oh, hello there little one…weird, you hear me even though all my text is literally just my thoughts placed in a first person narrated scene…you…remind me of someone I used to know, she died, a while ago…ever since, things have just gone from bad to worse. Not that I personally care though._

 _…_

 _"_ _Who was her?" Well, it's hard to answer that question…sure she had a name however…okay let me explain it better: she's dead but at the same time she ain't. In short words she simply decided to stop interfering in the world when that is her job so I and to an extent everyone else gave her for dead._

 _That's why it's not even worth saying her name._

 _Guess you could say she's my creator, a creator who doesn't realize the meaning of her actions or perhaps lack of actions would be better?_

 _Who cares?_

 _Anyways, who are_ _ **you**_ _?_

 _…_

 _I'm sorry I couldn't understand your name, mind repeating it?_

 _…_

 _Still nothing…whatevs, not like I really care about it._

 _…_

 _"_ _What's my name?" I…I don't think I have any, I mean, I'm currently going through the name of my creator but I don't think I have a name of my own…weird, for some reason I start feeling like each time someone calls me by her name I start turning more and more like her or she starts turning more and more like me._

 _We are different sides of a coin yet I believe that on the inside we aren't that different after all the two sides still belong to the same coin, would you agree with me, little one?_

 _…_

 _Eh, I'm losing contact with you. That's a shame I really enjoyed your company for some reason._

 _Listen, we'll lose contact perhaps to never greet again…when I look at you closely you just remind me of…forget it, it doesn't matter, it never mattered and it'll never matter._

 _Wait, it appears she finally arrived. Finally, I was getting tired of waiting here for her!_

 _Time to work, I recommend you to cover your eyes cause things are about to get sick M-rated._

 _"…_ _Hi there!"_

 _"What? How are you-? What are you doing here?!"_

 _"_ _Well I decided it was time for me to properly take what's mine for right: Your head and Nation_ "

 _"Holy "Gulp"… you finally lost it."_

 _"_ _Sure enough now, how about we begin?"_

 _"In the name of_ Lastation _and all Gamindustri, I will end your existence!"_

 _"_ _It's time… for a SHOWDOWN!"_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _ **"**_ _ **Two more"**_

* * *

Purple shot her eyes open, gasping for air as if she had been private from it and immediately flinched in pain.

She started panting as she looked down to herself and noticed she was wearing a hospital gown along with bandages around most of her body, being the only exception her face. Conclusion: she was in a hospital.

The Goddess took a deep breath trying to calm down, if she remembered properly she battled Peashy and won by mere luck.

-It wasn't luck it was your hard work giving fruits I mean the you who fought Yellow Heart the first time would have died on the attempt to use the Double Access-

 _Orange, nice to see hear you, where are we?_ Asked Purple to her friend and partner.

-Lastation's hospital, you were brought here a day ago along with her-

 _Her?_ Purple turned to her right and found Peashy sleeping on a bed of her own, with some cables in her arm and a machine besides her making **Beep** every now and then "P-PEASHY!"

The CPU tried to stand up to get her but her legs failed her and she finished landing face first in the floor.

After her puny attempt to stand up, which basically consisted of her losing the strength on her arms each time she tried to, the door of the room opened letting IF, Compa, Arfoire, Nisa, S-Sha, E-Sha, K-Sha, and Warechu enter the place.

"Idiot you must stay in bed!" exclaimed the brunette trying to lift her before almost falling due to the Goddess trying to reach the blonde kid "Calm down, she's just out cold the worst part for her already passed!"

And as you guessed, this didn't do anything to help calm Purple.

"Pur-Pur, stop it!" Compa managed to place her hands on Purple's cheeks forcing her to focus on the nurse in training standing in front of her and behind IF "Listen, Peashy was already treated and operated by the best Doctors in here including me giving some magical aid every now and then, her ribs turned out to not only be broken but also shattered to the point where one actually pierced a part of her lungs, a really small part to make the inner bleeding almost invisible even to the very own victim of it. Had it not been for Miss Arfoire noting it Peashy would have…would have…she wouldn't have made it out" Compa thought that finishing that phrase in the way she was going to do it may be a bad idea so she sentenced it differently.

And there it was again, the feeling of blame building on the very inside of Purple's soul as she almost took another life and all while she was trying to save her. That thinking stuck on her head the enough time for her to feel dizzy and weak, if it hadn't been for her mom, the kid sleeping next to her would be dead, and all because of her incompetence.

Arfoire placed a hand on the Guild member's shoulder and nodded at her, causing the brunette to place Purple back on bed, this time she didn't put resistance thanks to her processing the information given to her. The white head went closer to her daughter before kissing her forehead "Sleep, I'm sure tomorrow everything will be better"

Purple didn't see another thing to do so she just closed her eyes and allowed sleep to overwhelm her once again.

It hurt a lot to see her like this, Arfoire was the most pained of them all. In matter of seconds the cheerful child she knew turned into a girl who looked like could commit suicide anytime just from hearing about her actions almost killing someone…if she was like this now then, how was she when she got the notice she had killed Falcom?

She didn't want to picture it no mother would ever want to picture it. There's just one person that could possibly save Purple from herself and that person was not available as of now.

"Purple!" a new voice exclaimed making everyone turned at the entrance to see a really sweated Chian panting before running at the lilac head Goddess "Is she fine!?"

"Yes, but shush she just fell asleep and needs some time to recover" Sora answered the blue head which had the effect of her taking a deep breath to calm down.

Taking a look around she noticed how much the party of her friend had increased, she was able to almost recognize everyone. S-Sha and her friends from the gun store along with someone that looks a lot like her, maybe it was her lost sister who was finally found, and Nisa the self-proclaimed Heroine of Justice.

The thing is that she didn't know the woman with white hair and which like clothes "Excuse me, who are you Ma'am?"

"I'm Purple's mother"

A slap. That was the next thing Arfoire felt noticing as well the fact her face was seeing another direction, she slowly returned her vision to the woman to see her with an angered expression.

"I apologize for it but I couldn't hold it in" Chian just growled her next set of words "Did you know that this isn't the first time she visits this hospital? Did you know that her life was in great danger and she almost dies because of it?"

"…Yes"

"Where were you in all of it!? If you are really her mother shouldn't you have been there for her!?" even if she was acting out of character Chian didn't care the enough for this is one of the things that most pissed her off.

A second later she noticed a tear running in Arfoire's left cheek "I…couldn't be with her for certain circumstances and when I heard that she almost lost her life I came as fast as I could…I really wanted to stay by her side but the time wasn't the right one" the woman returned her glare to the sleeping CPU "she needed to hatch from her egg, at least the enough to prove that she'll be able to survive the dangers that will await for us next, and it hurt me to know that I had to do it"

Seeing that she felt bad for her hard to take decisions, even if she didn't fully understand them, somehow calmed her anger "As long as you don't leave her to suffer again then its fine"

The white haired sighed and looked around noticing the awkward feeling in the air "IF, S-Sha and Warechu, you will come with me to Lastation's Basilicom, it's almost time to meet with Noire, the rest stay with Purple" everyone nodded, apparently taking her as the new leader of the team.

* * *

Noire was sitting on the balcony of the Basilicom, and by that I mean that she was literally sat in the part that was placed in order for people to not fall from there, she looked down to notice how high up she was a normal human would definitely not survive the fall.

"So, you're finally here" she said those words without even turning around, the presence of the person behind her was so sickening she could tell when she was present or not.

"Of course, G.G always arrives on the worse time possible, always" the robed girl said those words as if it was something of every day.

"I take it you came here to talk about the Road to Chaos, right?"

G.G only answered with a question "What expectations do you have for your next two opponents?"

It was indeed a hard question to answer but hard is not impossible "If possible, I want the first one to be a complete beast that makes everything around them shiver in fear, and the second one to be someone you can cage with me in a death match and not be sure who would win no matter how hard you think it"

"Those are…quite the descriptions you gave me" she spoke more words before snapping her fingers "alright gotta leave somewhere to find these dudes, enjoy your life as much as you can and until next time" and with the snap, her presence was gone from Noire's gut.

At the same time, she felt yet another presence.

Getting back inside her office she sat in the main chair looking cool as her mentor, A.K.A Arfoire, entered with a bunch of the girls who were present yesterday in the arena.

"Well" the Goddess's eyes acquired a power symbol "Let's get down to business"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOU HAVE UNLOCKED AN EXTRA SCENE**

 **DO YOU WANT TO SEE IT?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PLAYING EXTRA SCENE**

In a place where time is relative and life practically doesn't exist, a little otaku was-

 **I'm not a damn Otaku! I'm just someone who likes watching anime, read one than another comic, go to conventions every now and then, but nothing more…wait a sec, why am I so suddenly in the story?**

"Hey, Shadic!"

 **Oh fuck…I'm so dead…How can I help you today, Miss G.G?**

"I need to go to the Author Dimension to find someone for Nowa-chan cause I'm sure she can beat anything the normal Neptunia Universe can throw at her and I'm not planning to enter myself into the Nepverse, so since you are the only one who can give me access to that dimension I thought about asking you"

 **And by that you mean?**

"Forcing you"

 **Oh…normally I would say no but given the situation guess I don't have much option. Lucky for me I beat you to it.**

"You did?"

 **Yep, I have two people that match Noire's desires for an opponent.**

"What are you waiting for? TELL ME WHERE ARE THEY!"

 **Calm down, I already sent to your phone thing whatever you have in there the place of the first one, just teleport to him, and the second one is the girl who's been giving you problems in the Gaminverse, now be nice and leave without killing me.**

"Sure, bye-bye" another snap and she was gone.

 **…** **One more second and I would have fainted. Seriously though, I feel pity for the two devils who'll fight Noire…whatever, that's none of my business, I'm alive and that's all that matters.**

With G.G she had teleported herself to a really dark place, it was like pitch black but she was able to distinguish someone or something inside of a cage.

"…" the robed girl was thinking about how she should approach the individual caged, the moment she saw him she realized who he was, she knew for a fact she was stronger than him but still it wasn't her style to force her teammates to fight…and no, holding hostages didn't count as forcing at G.G's eyes since they can still say no…ah, screw it she's just losing time "Hello!"

"Huh?" the creature inside turned to see the 'kid' waving her hands at him, his four red eyes quickly looked at the being before speaking "It's been centuries ever since I had a visitor"

"Yeah, I mean not a lot of people want to get involved with someone caged and with obvious diabolic eyes"

The being looked at her "You aren't scared of me, normally even **she** would at least shake a bit at my own sight"

"If by **she** you mean your True and Original Goddess then, let me tell you something" she summoned her trustworthy golden sword "Could you tell me of what material is this made out of?"

"…" he didn't need to analyze it at all, just sensing it was enough for him to tell "Blood of a Goddess I guess"

"Close enough but not wrong at all. Anyways, I didn't come here to talk about how I'm much cooler than you are, I'm here to talk of other things" G.G's tone turned a bit more serious "I know how it is like to be messed around when you just want to enjoy your meaning of a nice life, and I know how it feels like to recur to others just to get out of that problem, just like you're doing now with this…are you talking to the ground?"

"To the Landmass to be more specific"

"Okay, I don't want to know what exactly you consumed to end up talking to a piece of unanimated Landmass. The thing is that I came with a deal you won't be able to say no to" The caged beast looked at her with curiosity of her words, and the next set of words got a grin on his face. "Don't you want to get out of here in the next three minutes, Demon Lord Drillix?"

"…I apologize Planeptune, but her offer seems better than yours so far"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PURPLE HAS TURNED LEVEL 62**

 **IF HAS TURNED LEVEL 50**

 **COMPA HAS TURNED LEVEL 50**

 **K-SHA HAS TURNED LEVEL 50**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAVE GAME?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE SAVED**

* * *

 **I know what you're thinking, holy Guacamole if it isn't Drillix!**

 **Yep next time Noire has to do something involving G.G, we'll see her facing the almighty Demon Lord Drillix from "** ** _Successors to the Goddess"_** **. And I have to say that she'll have a bad time against this though guy who has given (literally) hell to the protagonists of his story.**

 **Well for those who know him well, you already know what awaits to this dimension's Black Heart.**

 **If you haven't seen his story I recommend you to check it out so when the time comes you have an idea of what he can do and of course I have to promote him since the OC doesn't belong to me, once again, thank you songoku2006 for letting me your character for Noire's side of the story.**

 **Shamefully, he won't appear until the middle of the next arc because that's how the story must go so I apologize on that aspect.**

 **Once again, I thank you all for staying with me and once again I apologize for the long wait but hey, school isn't planning to give me any break any time soon and I refuse to wait till Christmas to update so that's it.**

 **Yes, chapters will take longer to be updated due to it and yes, now I must work on my other fic.**

 **I'm asking to have some patience and I think that's all I had to say.**

 **Quick question for the ending of this AN:**

 **For those who know Drillix, who do you think that would win in a match considering this Noire doesn't have plot armor (because only protagonists get to have them)?**

 **And also, were you expecting #1 to be Anonydeath?**

 **Until next time.**

 **Shadic out!**

 **:)**


	36. The end of the beginning

**All I will say is…thank you for being with me in the beginning, Thanks to a friend of mine of beta-reading this chapter and well…let the last chapter begin.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE LOADED**

It had been a full day since Purple told to do nothing but rest, and she was about to explode!

During this time, she had fallen asleep for the entire day before waking up at the feel of hunger, so a nurse brought her a sandwich with some orange juice. She devoured the sandwich in one fell swoop, and after swallowing the same nurse gave her the T.V remote.

It was not unusual to be treated like a child when you look like on, and this was certainly no exception, however it was amusing to find that many of the adults felt pity towards her. The nurse had definitely seen the scars on Purple's body, but still…

Upon thinking more about the unusual nurse her thoughts shifted from curiosity to the reflection of the past few days.

 _I haven't seen any of my friends since yesterday,_ the Goddess reflected.

-They are probably waiting for you at the inn, today is your last day here after all.

 _True…hey, where is Blackie 1 and 2?_

-They left. They ask that you meet them where we first found them here.

She hummed for a while and afterward nodded in defeat. She wasn't bored, she was pretty much enjoying the movie playing on the TV. The story was about a girl who ended up in the past, thanks to an experiment including a dog and a car, having the scientist shot in front of her and recurring to "Desperate times require desperate measures" dilema. However, as she is trying to go back to the present things get more difficult for her. Her Father falls in love with her and risks destroying her own existence, of course, he doesn't know this.

…I'm skipping the main point, aren't I?

Purple wanted to get out of this place. She wanted go and help Chian, after all Chian needed all the help she could get. Also, although she didn't want to admit it, she couldn't stand living so close to Peashy. She didn't hate her, it was just awkward to be in the same place the one that you had been fighting to death against not so long ago.

Purple had never intended getting so close to killing Peashy, but she had… so close she had gotten to carrying the death of another on her back.

Even though many told her that the kid had forgiven her, it was vastly different to hear from word of mouth than directly from the person's lips.

The door opened, snapping the CPU out of her thoughts and the TV. The nurse entered the place and walked to her.

"Well Miss…Purple?" The nurse found it strange that a girl was named after a color, "It appears that you can leave now, please come with me so we may give you the clothes your friends left for you"

The purple head stood up slowly. She acknowledged that despite not being fully healed, she had been allowed to leave and followed the nurse. When she bypassed Peashy's bed and saw her sleeping couldn't help but come to a halt.

The nurse noticed and turned around "Is something wrong Ms. Purple?"

"…Is she…is Peashy making any better?"

"Yes, we have all the reasons to believe that in a week she'll be just like she was before all the damages that brought her here" if only she knew who was responsible for causing those wounds, she wouldn't have been so composed in front of Purple.

The mere guilt left Purple with a pain inside her chest.

-Come on, we don't have all day-

Nodding to Orange, she walked past the sleeping Goddess. _I'm sorry, Peashy._

* * *

Purple left the hospital after changing clothes into what can be called…souvenir clothing. A black shirt with the words: "The one who makes it all" and an image of Black Heart in the center, black jeans, blue color shoes. Not really her favorite type of clothing but better than nothing.

She started looking around hoping to find someone she knew and found absolutely no one.

"Down here!" exclaimed a voice beneath her.

She looked down to discover Warechu looking at her with uninterested eyes. "Jeez, do you not remember…oh wait, you were knocked out-chu"

The Purple Head's heart almost burst out sheer overwhelming cuteness radiating from the creature standing at her feet.

What? You thought it was going to be a bad one, please she is Purple, when has she done something considered normal among her actions?

Anyways, not everyone was having the same reaction as her.

-DISGUSTING! Kid, stay away from that…THING!-

 _How can you call it that, look at it,_ the purple head knelt and started petting the animal _, isn't this the cutest thing alive?_

-Kid, there is something wrong with your likes!-

Before they could continue arguing, the mouse spoke up "Although I do enjoy nothing more than being petted, you must come with me. There's…someone waiting for you." Just then it moved away from Purple's kind and nice hand to start walking somewhere.

-I have a bad feeling, a talking rat ain't normal! And it's a RAT! Don't you know those things are evil from birth!-

 _-I believe that's…racest.-_

-"Racist"! And no, it isn't when you are stating a fact, besides I think it doesn't apply with creatures of darkness brought to destroy us!-

Purple, in all honesty, didn't know Orange could be like this when she was scared of something, she didn't even know Orange could get scared. This seems like something to take note of.

Without a lot of alternatives, they started to follow the mouse they had both confused for a rat, a normal thing if you ask me.

The animal and the Goddess walked for a while around the streets of Lastation. the civilians were all going through their normal routine, some talking with friends, others playing around and some more eating snacks. None of them had an idea that their CPU had almost been killed, no one knew about the fight she just went through so no one saw her any differently from a child passing through with a mouse. Okay, the last part did cause some murmurs between the people to occur but nothing else.

And yet, Purple didn't really mind it, she was about to be killed just to save a kid from taking a really dark path and at the hands of the own kid no less. No one may ever acknowledge her for it, not even for having stood against a machine that threatened to destroy everything. Not a single soul will ever tell her "Thanks for saving us!" but…she didn't mind, she didn't put much attention into that.

All she cared about is that she had saved the day. To her, everything that mattered was that she did the right thing and because of it, everyone lived happily ever after.

Just as a true Goddess should be like, protecting her realm without any reward.

The two of them finally arrived at their destination: Chian's place.

They entered and were both greeted by a surprise.

"Congratulations on your recovery!" exclaimed everyone who Purple had met so far in Lastation: IF, Compa, Metal, Chian, K-Sha, E-Sha, S-Sha, Nisa, Warechu, and Arfoire. All the people had exclaimed in excitement those words, all but S-Sha who had a party-like whistle on her mouth and an uninterested expression on her face, and Arfoire being in front of everyone had a huge cake with an interesting design of both Purple Heart and Black Heart shaking hands with a rainbow in the background…literally the last thing she wanted to see now due to the memories of all the times she has puked liquid of the same color.

-It's just a cake, calm your stomach-

 _Got_ _it_ … Purple gave them what could only be called "an angelic smile".

"Thanks!" those were the only words her mouth could form.

The next hour was spent eating the rainbow cake while chatting and having a good time overall. Purple's soul was overjoyed by this, she hadn't been able to experience such a peaceful time since… How long had it been? All of the pain and suffering seemed so recent that any pleasant memories appeared to be almost an illusion.

"When was last time we had such a nice moment?" her question seemed to trigger several different reactions from everyone.

IF, the Shas, and Warechu had an answer of a date that happened three months ago; Compa and Metal would say that they had a full moment like this, of peace perhaps a few weeks ago; meanwhile Nisa, Arfoire and Chian didn't really remember when was the last time they simply let loose of themselves for some inner peace with friends, or just regular inner peace.

Seeing that she had practically just killed the mood, Purple decided to find a way to lighten up her friend's mood. _Orange?_

-Repeat after me-

"Actually you know what? Who cares about it?! We're having fun! That doesn't happen every day and I believe we should make more of little moments like these. Cause we don't know if tomorrow we'll have the chance to-"

Suddenly, a memory hit her.

 _"_ _Mom, let's play!"_

 ** _"_** ** _Not now darling I'm a bit busy with this…'test'. I promise we'll play tomorrow after you're done with your job"_**

 _"_ _Alright! Then it's a promise, tomorrow we'll finally play!"_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 **"** **Why did this happen?"**

Purple was suddenly brought back to reality by IF snapping her fingers in front of her. "Finally you responded, what happened to you?"

"Yeah, you just spaced out" Chian added with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Me-I…" she didn't know what was that. _Orange what was-_

 _-_ Pretend you never saw that-

The words of her were colder than usual. Not really knowing what her partner meant she quickly used her best excuse "I forgot what followed" she answered with that causing everyone to sigh in disappointment, except for the brunette, who gave her a really light punch to the head "OW!" okay, we all know at this point the meaning of Iffy giving a light punch to Purple.

"Idiot" She hugged the purple head shortly after "About what happened two days ago…don't you ever dare to do something stupid like that again, otherwise I'll kick you so strongly on the head the pain will never go away, got it!?"

"Y-Yes!"

Arfoire just watched with a smile as the CPU kept talking with her friends. _Friends, been a while since I had those…is this how you could have been had I not left in those three years?_ It hurt her to know she'll never get her question answered but couldn't do a lot about it, what was done was done, and she needed to accept it. No, she already did, it's just a part of her which refuses to let go of the past.

"Sensei!" The woman turned to the left to see Nisa besides her holding a spoon with a bit of cake "Say Ahhh"

"…Nisa" she took Nisa's wrist…before twisting it to almost the point of no return "Please, don't repeat that"

"S-Sorry I just saw you a bit melancholic and thought about getting back with us!" Arfoire accepted her excuse and decided to let go of her. Looking around she noticed the cake had just one piece remaining.

Purple walked towards the food "Me-I'll take the last one if no one minds" she reached out to take it with her hand when suddenly everyone (minus Arfoire) held her for wherever place it was possible to physically restrain her "W-WHAT HAPPENS!?" she asked in a panic.

"Idiot! If we don't leave **her** at least a piece **she'll** get our throats!" yelled IF holding her friend with her arms on surrounding her throat.

"I met **her** in person already and **her** patience is as small as your resistance to eggplants!" Chian also screamed her reasons out loud while having her arms around Purple's torso.

"Yesterday I discovered the bad way **she** hates mice and I don't want **her** pissed off!" even the own Warechu had experienced things no one should experience. He was holding her left foot.

" **She's** so beautiful when **she's** smiling and I want to protect that smile!" absolutely everyone stared with disbelief at K-Sha who just spout out those words and now looked confused but didn't stop holding the CPU's right foot "What?"

Sora holding the left arm turned to her sister and lover Emilia, who was holding the opposite arm, and whispered to her "We must seriously create her a profile in Tinker"

"How about we first have _the_ _talk_ with her before anything considering the one the boss gave her turned her into this" E-Sha spoke her idea at which both nodded in agreeance.

Purple on her head was horribly in panic. _Orange what's going on!?_

-I'd say they met the devil in person and invited her here-

The purple head decided to ask the question you readers are asking yourselves out "Who is ' **she'**?"

A voice answered at the same time the door of the restaurant was opened "Guess it would be me" they all turned around to see Noire with a huge grin on her face at seeing the loli CPU in such an amusing situation.

Saying they all got shivers is correct, even Metal who worshipped her felt a bit scared due to hearing from them how Noire has treated each one of them, in Chian's case she met her the day before and well…now's not important to know how that ended…and yes, K-Sha is having a nice time seeing the raven head slowly making her way towards them.

She bypassed the mortals holding down the Goddess and took the piece of cake with her own hand before starting to eat it.

Purple didn't know how to react properly at this site, right now Noire was looking at her with a poker face, all while eating casually her piece of cake.

"So, Purple. I take it you're wondering the…interesting design of the cake, right?" Noire asked after swallowing what she was chewing. The purple head nodded at her question, and yes, everyone was still restraining her because the fear didn't let them move away. "Listen, Arfoire and I had a serious talk yesterday, and in not so many words: We started yelling to each other, drank tea, took our weapons and started aiming for each other heads, finished destroying most of my office, traumatized a few people in here, I tried to kill that rat cause it interrupted me, and well, in the end, she achieved her goal after three hours of negotiating with me"

 _The worse three hours of our lives._ Thought simultaneously the people who had the bad luck of being there, including the very own Arfoire.

Noire placed her free hand in front of Purple and raised one finger "First: I'll give you and your party VIP passes to the other nations, quite easy to obtain if you ask me" she raised another one "This one came from S-Sha. Second: I would allow the eventual marriage of her with her twin under certain circumstances we still need to discuss"

"You did that for us?" E-Sha asked with a giant blush on her face.

S-Sha also got one "Well, we always talked about how we eventually wanted to start our own family"

"Leave incest behind for now, I'm not done talking!" at her words the two stopped moving their lips "Thanks. Three:…" she turned around to see her Mother seemingly waiting for her to speak up, with an annoyed sigh she returned her attention to the CPU "Purple, you and I are going to spend the rest of the day together"

"Oh…" shivers started running through Purple's existence "Do Me-I have a choice?"

"No. Now I would appreciate if you dropped her" at her words, all the makers got their hands off the Goddess and backed away in fear "Thank you" she ate the last part of her food and took a look at Purple who seemed more than ready to faint out of fear in this very instant.

Spend the day with Noire?

She may be an idiot in all the aspect of the word but even she wasn't retarded. Agreeing to it was the very same equivalent than agreeing to die.

Still, not like she was asked, she was told what would happen, and it appears her brain finally processed it.

In instants, she vanished and left barely an afterimage of what was supposed to be her and the door of the restaurant was opened as she skyrocketed herself out of it "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" her words seemed to have echoed in the air as everyone still heard them.

Noire at least had the decency of looking guilty over the consequences of her actions towards the girl "Well…that could have gone out better"

* * *

Purple didn't waste a single second in arriving at the inn and barricading herself inside of the room she was sharing with Compa and IF before hiding in the bathtub of the bathroom.

-Did you really have to run like that?-

"What would YOU have done, Orange?" she asked the voice on her head while holding her trustworthy cursed katana in hands

-Fair point, the slight difference though, I would have a shotgun and a Gatling gun-

Then, she heard as someone knocked the door of the room "Pur-Pur, please let me in!" it was Compa still knocking "I understand how you feel and that's why I'm not going to say anything about you. I came to help you out, please open the door so I can tell you of an actual place to hide"

Purple peaked from the door of the bathroom and saw the barricaded door (she used IF's bed and the T.V to do the drill) and eventually answered "Alright!"

If there was someone who she can trust it must be Compa, she's always been there for her and has always done the best for her so why would she sell her out?

-I have a bad feeling about this-

 _Don't have it, Compa has never betrayed us_. With that thought she started de-barricading the door until she eventually finished "Ready, you can come in!"

"…" silence was the only thing that answered her.

Purple quickly grew worried and opened the door…great mistake.

"GET HER!" IF, Nisa, Warechu, and Compa jumped on top of the Goddess and started tying her up with a rope they had with them.

"Sorry Purple but this IS for your own good" the Guild member tried to reason with her as she struggled to tie her legs.

"Normally I wouldn't do this, however, the situation requires us to calm down my Goddess and bring you to her" Nisa also said her reasons at the same time she managed to tie her hands together.

"I simply don't want to die-chu!" typical Warechu.

"I apologize for this Pur-Pur. I promise I'll make it up to you later" Compa took out a regular size syringe and impaled it into her friend's neck before pushing the thing to make the liquid enter into her body.

Suddenly Purple found herself unable to keep her eyes open and slowly closed them along with her resistance.

…

By the time she opened her eyes again, she noticed something weird, she wasn't in the inn anymore, she wasn't tied like how she was before, and she had a rope tied on her neck that made her look like a dog, and she was sitting beside someone.

"…Eh?" looking around she noticed she was in Lastation's Basilicom lobby and the only living beings there where her and a sleeping Noire besides her.

She took this chance to slowly stand up and make her way towards the exit, only to be stopped by the feeling of the air not reaching her anymore, she took a step back and started breathing normally again. The rope almost strangled her neck, looking behind her she saw Noire holding the end of the rope and waking up to the feel of the Goddess's attempt to escape.

She snored waking herself up and looked at Purple, the poor loli was terrified and believe me when I say Noire didn't give a-

"Took you long enough to wake up"

The raven head started making her way towards the poor Goddess who was shrieking with fear of the type "Fuck Everything and RUN!" with each step the demonic Goddess gave, little Purple took a step back until she eventually pinned herself on a wall with nowhere to run to.

 _Orange…it was nice to meet you._

-Can't say the same, I'm actually kind of happy this is happening-

 _Give all my things to…Metal, he's the only one who hasn't betrayed me!_

-I would if I could remember I'm just a voice in your head-

Purple closed her eyes, waiting for the worse, her body wasn't still operating completely and so using magic was highly dangerous and useless…yet, nothing came. By the time she opened her eyes, she saw Noire not being able to hold the laughter.

"Seriously, you should see your expression! It's like "Please don't kill me all-powerful Lady Black Heart!" seriously, what's up with that?" she asked while making fun of the poor child shaking in fear and now…confusion. "Purple, if I wanted to kill you trust me, you'd be already dead. I just want to spend the day with you"

"W-Why?"

The raven head Goddess crossed her arms "Because…Arfoire wants us to repair the broken bond between us. She wants us to go back the way we used to be before everything went to hell" she answered with a sadder tone, remembering all the great times the two spend together.

The hardest part of the reunion held yesterday wasn't to get her to give them the VIP passes, or get her to eventually agree to allow marriage between S-Sha and E-Sha, what really caused a dispute to break out and the longest part was to get her to agree to spend time with Purple and spend it doing fun things rather than killing her.

Originally Noire had lost interest in doing that since she gave for a fact she wouldn't survive against Blanc and Vert but she still hated her guts. And Arfoire wanted to change that by literally leaving them alone in hopes of the fire of their sisterhood to burn once more.

Something the Goddess of black didn't like at the most minimum and with good reason.

However, she finished giving in and agreeing to it.

But only one chance, just one, one day they would spend together. A first and last chance to change Noire to her side; Purple managed to understand that part, she needed to get along with her something hard for both parts.

"And to make sure you won't escape I placed you that rope. Listen, I'll take it off if you promise to not run away at the first chance you see, did I make myself clear?"

Purple took a moment to answer with security "Yes"

"Good, saves me the trouble of explaining why I was walking around with a slave" Noire summoned her rapier and cut the rope around Purple so fast she wasn't even able to see the movement. A second later she de-materialized her weapon and opened the doors of the Basilicom, even if the clouds of the pollution covered the sky she could tell it was a bit past noon, they still had enough time to go to the places she had planned for the two of them to go to.

Breathing in and out she glowed a moment before having her clothes replaced with a completely different outfit: She was now wearing denim black color jeans, a red beanie, a denim vest, a black color hoodie above a red flannel shirt.

"Informal clothes: check. Ready for a day of Fun" she suddenly stopped giving the usual 'I'll kill you aura' and instead gave a 'Don't mess with me' aura, causing Purple to feel a bit more secure around her "Come on, we don't have all day!"

"Y-Yes!"

Meanwhile, Orange was wondering something, and just one thing:

-…Where have I seen that outfit before?-

* * *

It's been half an hour since the two Goddesses left the Basilicom and during that time Noire has tried her best to start a conversation, break the ice, but found absolutely no way to do it at least not without scaring the life out of Purple, and she didn't understand why.

And no, Purple isn't guilty of getting like that after all, Noire has made her the interesting set of questions:

"Hey Purple, if you were hit with a tree how badly would you end up?"

"Purple, if you jumped from a skyscraper, would you survive the fall?"

"Have you ever thought about having children and make them exact clones of you?"

"What if we're just fictional characters in a third class fanfiction?"

With all of that, it was obvious the little Goddess would get afraid considering who was asking them. On her hand, Noire didn't know what she was doing wrong.

After the eventful walk, they finally arrived at their first destination: The Theater.

"Alright, we'll begin our 're-do our bonds' with a movie! And I already selected which one, come on"

Now, this was interesting, Purple has never watched a movie before, Neptune left to Celestia before these things were even created so neither her from now nor her from before has seen a movie in this place.

Following Noire they entered the place and found the place of ticket sales, she noticed the lack of people "Where's everyone?" she asked this considering she thought this place would be busier.

"It's Monday, not a lot of people come here and not at these hours for sure" Noire answered the purple head before speaking to the employee waiting for her "Hi, I would like two for **The Amazing Spider Heart** "

"I'm sorry but the movie was taken out yesterday" he answered her with a tone of sadness before realizing something "…Ah, Lady Black Heart I almost didn't recognize you with those clothes"

"I wanted to go a bit more informal, today's my break and I want to spend it with…" she turned to look at Purple and thought of her answer "…my friend"

"I see, I am truly sorry, however, its continuation is already out"

"Really?"

"Yeah, **The Spectacular Spider Heart** is the current sensation among teenagers and young adults" he replied with hints of happiness in his tone. He had definitely seen the movie.

"Alright then we will-" and so, she remembered something sad "Purple, have you seen the movie the first movie of **Spider Heart**?" she shook her head "Darn it. Okay, then we'll watch… **Teen Goddesses** "

"I'm sorry my Lady but…that movie was also taken out yesterday and in its place, they put: **Teen Goddesses GO! The movie** "

Noire had a blank expression over her face "Did they seriously make them a movie?" Noire had been able to watch all the seasons of the first one and when she watched the first episode of the remake she instantly raged quit the rest of it.

"Yes…but the after credit scene made it worthy…literally the only part of the movie that mattered" he spoke in low volume from the disappointment he experienced.

"Okay, which is the movie with the best percentage given to it by fans that you have right now?" she asked this question a bit stressed out.

He started to look at the current movies they had "If I had to say then I personally recommend you: **Tomorrow's Noir**. It has currently one of the highest high scores given by both fans and critics."

"Then, two tickets please" he handed them the tickets at the same time she gave him the estimated amount of credits and quickly bought the snacks: Popcorn along two sodas and a Hot Dog that they cut in half to share.

"…Now then, where have I seen that outfit before?" wondered the ticket's man on loud voice.

They went inside of the room the movie would take place and saw the thing was practically empty save for a few seats takes by kids who probably had no school today along with a few teenagers and even a pair of two adults.

The two of them took seats in the middle of the room and shortly after the movie started.

During the entire film, Purple wasn't able to take her eyes off the screen, the main character appeared to be inspired in Noire due to the physical similarities the two share and a bit of the pride the two have. Currently, the protagonist was about to face off her rival in the ring.

While she was at that, Noire had done nothing but watch the expressions of her CPU partner and realized how easily she got excited over small details like at the beginning when the protagonist "Noir" took down a whole group of Yakuza with nothing but her bare fists, and also about how easily she got emotional with things like when the friends of the protagonist started leaving the reformatory to perhaps never see her again.

She was…what Neptune was. No, she was a greater version of what Neptune represented. That Goddess was supposed to represent innocence not strength. Purple was innocence in one of its purest forms, that's the way Noire would describe it, she was way more innocent and…childish than Neptune however, that made her different from her in a way.

Maybe, she wouldn't end as she did in the past. Maybe, she would become what Neptune wasn't able to.

The final battle started, it was amazing, both of them had incredible strategies, and after an exciting match, the rival manages to win by almost mere' luck. Still, a victory is a victory, and seeing how Purple got down when Noir lost was sad but interesting to see…and then, in the end, it is revealed how the rival…

 _"_ _We believe she died thanks to the condition her body was in, added the intensity of the match I'd say it's no surprise she died…I'm sorry Noir"_

Knowing what this scene was, Noire looked beside her and saw Purple with some tears rolling down her cheeks. There had been two reasons for this: she was way more sensitive than Neptune so it is believable that something like this made her cry, and the other one is that…this reminded her of Falcom.

The movie ended with a "To be Continued" and some clapping from the public.

"Purple, the movie ended, let's go eat something healthy to compensate the popcorns," the raven head said gaining a small nod from the purple head. They left after putting the stuff they used in the trash can. Noire could have sworn she heard some sniffing from Purple but decided to ignore it.

* * *

The two of them were now at a salad restaurant waiting for their orders to be served. Purple had returned to her normal self after leaving the theater so no need to worry about that. Also, they both ordered what would be their favorite: in Noire's case, it was Purple's weakness: Eggplant, while the other one decided to check out what was a Shiitake by ordering that salad.

After a while, their orders arrived being brought by a nice young lady.

"A regular size Eggplant Salad and a regular size Shiitake salad?" she asked nicely.

"Yes"

"Here's your order" she delivered both plates which looked exactly the same "Enjoy your meal…and are you perhaps Lady Black Heart?"

Noire sighed before smiling "Yep, that's me"

"C-Could I take a photo with you?"

"Sure, why not?" she quickly posed for a photo as the waitress took them a selfie.

"Thank you very much!" she quickly left back to the place she should be and when she arrived she noticed something "…I swear I've seen that outfit before, but where?"

In the time Noire had done her business with her fan Purple already started helping herself with the food. _The Neptune I know would wince and pout about having this as lunch or any food in general, guess the memory loss changed a few bad aspects of her, huh._ She took her fork and gave a bite to her salad as she realized something dreadful: she had been given the shiitake salad.

"Purple wait that's my salad!" she exclaimed but instead of seeing the disgust in Purple's face she saw…joy?

Purple swallowed what she had stored on her mouth "No, yours is eggplant and mine is Shiitake"

"Purple, you are eating eggplants right now"

Said Goddess looked at her salad and at Noire's "Really?"

-I'll be honest here I'm as confused as you are. I also thought you hated eggplants but you don't, in each case you see them as a regular food while the thing that made you puke was…-

"Purple, did you confuse eggplants with Shiitakes?" Purple slowly nodded realizing her dumb mistake there. "Well, that was surprising"

 _What in the-? Okay, she hates with her life eggplants just for you to tell me that she's actually eating them nicely and freely while what she hates is, wait a second._ Noire took a piece of Shiitake (hard to find) and got it near Purple, seeing her expression suddenly becoming disgusted at just the smell of the food. _That settles it, the memory loss and heavy hits she received in the console war affected her likings, better tell mom about this if she's going to go with her._

They continued eating silently, all the time Purple was now the one trying to break the ice, with no success whatsoever. Noire was just eating and spacing out, she even looked as if she had forgotten she wasn't alone.

"Noire, is something wrong?" said Goddess looked to stare at the one who just asked her and remained watching in silence. After what felt like an eternity she stood up and took Purple's wrist dragging her out of the restaurant "W-Wait, Noire we haven't finished eating!"

Her words fell on deaf ears as the raven head forcefully took her out of the establishment (they had already paid so no worries on that) and then guide her somewhere else forcefully.

"Hold on, where are we goin?"

-"Going"-

 _Not now!_

"…" Noire didn't answer, instead, she started letting out again the killing aura that surrounded her in the first place "Shut up and don't question me"

After having walked around with the smaller CPU they had finally arrived at their destination, really far away from the place they were just a moment ago. They even went out of the city, and their location is simple: The destroyed part of the forest just outside Lastation, the exact place where Yellow Heart blew up and destroyed most of her surroundings.

"Noire, why are we-?" she didn't finish due to being pushed away by Noire, and so she finally was able to see her face. She was angry.

 **FLASH**

She transformed into Black Heart and materialized her big sword in front of her "…I really tried to, I really tried to get along with you, I really tried to be friends with you again, return to that past where there was no violence, I really did try and yet…I can't, not anymore!" she aimed her weapon at Purple "I can't handle to see that stupid face anymore, I can't handle you existing anymore, I can't handle my wishes to kill you! Take your weapon and fight me one last time."

Even if it looked like an order Purple could easily tell it wasn't, this was something else, something that needed to be done. Purple had spent so much time trying to like Noire that she completely forgot about making her like her.

No, even if she had tried, the result wouldn't have changed at all. Even if she hadn't escaped earlier she somehow could tell they were meant to face each other in that place. It was something destiny wanted.

"Me-I don't want to fight you" she materialized her cursed katana and ARMAS as well "But if necessary I won't hold back" truth is she can barely hold a weapon and talk about fighting, after what happened with Peashy she was scared of even thinking about fighting, but it didn't mean she wouldn't try to overcome her fears.

"Why don't you transform?" Black Heart asked with a growl.

"Because I can't," she said this remembering she can only transform if IF gave her permission to.

To Noire, those words were an insult. "Fine then! Come at me and give me your best blow! I'll let you give me the first one for free so don't waste it!"

"Here I come!" she charged both of her weapons with electricity and quickly jumped into the sky, both weapons joined as she started spinning in mid-air. " **EXE DRIVE:-** " she started descending down on her opponent, she had never tried out this technique due to the huge risk it represented if she failed or the enemy moved away but if it's a free shot then now's the best moment to try it out! **"Infinite ZERSTORUNG!"**

A great earthquake shook the zone the two Goddesses were in, as a huge amount of smoke created from the impact covered the air.

As this one started dying out Purple was able to see in front of her Noire…with barely just a little scratch in her processor unit.

"…What was that?" The white head asked with fury on her tone "I can't believe it, there's no way Neptune would be this-!" she stopped at hearing her own words. "…That's right, Neptune wouldn't be this weak, Neptune hates eggplants and doesn't have anything against Shiitakes, Neptune isn't so sensitive, Neptune even hates salads…I get it now. You aren't Neptune that's why!"

"Excuse me?"

"It was so obvious since the beginning, Neptune is dead! We killed her in Celestia, you, you are the new Neptune, you are the result of the death of Neptune!" she started screaming those words which caused a lot of confusion to grow into Purple "That day, when we first met, I didn't find satisfaction with your blood in my blade because you aren't my target, my target's been dead for too much time I just never realized it!"

"Me-I not understanding a lot"

"Don't you see it? You aren't Neptune you are a consciousness born from whatever remained of Neptune's brain. You are nothing but the result of Multiple Personality Disorder!" those words seemed to have freeze time for Purple, suddenly it all went slower before it all played at the right speed again "It makes sense, I already had my vengeance so killing you, someone who's not Neptune will never satisfy me! I finally found-

 **FLASH**

-peace" Noire spoke those words with a smile and a tear running down her left cheek, then she did the last thing Purple expected her to do…she bowed her head to her all the way to the ground "I apologize for trying to kill you, I mistook you for someone who just happens to look like you. Do you think that you could forgive this dumb Goddess for not realizing something so obvious?"

"…" Purple knelt with her and placed a hand on her shoulder "Of course!" she gave once again her angelic smile.

The two of them stood up and Noire talked again, this time a smile on her face "Let's start things again. My name is Noire, people tend to call me Black Heart, and I am the Goddess of Lastation" she stretched out her hand "Who are you?"

"…" the Purple head reached her hand out with Noire's "My name is Purple, and I am the Goddess of Planepteune, nice to meet you!"

-"Planeptune"-

 _Yeah, just that._ Purple could care less if she said something right or not, right now she had somehow calmed down an anger that was thought to be unlimited.

After shaking hands the raven head hugged the little CPU with a bear hug almost breaking her back "From now on, let's get along, now that the person I hate is gone I have no motives for hating you or any similar from now on"

"I just hope to get along with you!"

"As Arfoire would say: All for a brighter tomorrow. My anger has been calmed, hopefully, for good, I know I still have to make it up to you for everything I've done but believe me when I say this. No longer will I do any of that. After all, a friend wouldn't hurt a friend, right?" she asked with a huge smile that no tsundere could possibly hide.

"Yes, let's be friends!" even if Purple wasn't fully alright with the way things turned out, she was happy to know that Noire got her vengeance and that she would be an ally if the future would require it.

Purple had practically ended all the businesses she had in Lastation. She had the Key Fragment, she had destroyed #1's plans, and had befriended the CPU who hated her other self, her principal self, her original self. The last thing remaining would be to help Chian in the Tech-Expo but…that story is for another time.

As the light starts growing in size, so does the darkness.

But for now, Purple will spend the rest of the day with the new friend she just made.

And it would be one of the happiest days of her life.

Right now something was for sure: the beginning had just reached its ending.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PURPLE HAS LEARNT: INFINITE ZERSTORUNG**

 **.**

 **NOIRE HAS BONDED WITH PURPLE**

 **.**

 **SAVE GAME?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FILE SAVED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NEW DATE TO DOWNLOAD**

 **.**

 **NAME OF DATA: REVELATIONS**

 **.**

 **DOWNLOAD NEW DATA?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DOWNLOADING DATA**

 **.**

 **A MESSAGE HAS BEEN FOUND:**

 **.**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME.**

* * *

 **And so, the beginning has finally reached its ending, thank you all for following this story all the way with me, no I am not cancelling it, I am simply giving it a really long break and focus on other projects I've been wanting to do for a while now.**

 **I apologize for not reviewing reviews but well, I wanted to make this as serious as possible, I thank you all and well, just as the computer said, there will be a next time, Purple still has a lot of things to do before any of this is over, like unmasking the rest of the numbers along with G.G, defeating them and save the world, you know the usual hero journey thing but with great changes in this case.**

 **All I'm saying is…I have loved doing this story and that's why I need a break from it, a break from Purple to come back better than ever.**

 **Once again, I thank you all for being there with me and well, I'll say it for those who didn't recognize it.**

 **Noire was dressed as Delsin Rowe (from Infamous Second Son) in the bad end route, congratulations on those who managed to tell as whom she was dressed as.**

 **Don't worry I won't be taking a full break from writing these things I'll just be working on my other story and I'll begin a new one, of what? That's a hyper super mega level secret.**

 **I guess that's all I wanted to say huh, welp, for the last time in this story.**

 **Shadic out.**

 **:)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MEANWHILE IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE**

The city was a chaos, buildings were on fire, people were screaming and running to safe places, and the responsible was just riding a hover board while laughing like the maniac they are "Where are you!? Are you really going to let me destroy your dear city and kill everyone you care about!?"

"No" the evildoer turned around to meet a girl, this girl wasn't any ordinary girl for she was something else, something amazing, spectacular, she was…perhaps the greatest heroine in existence.

"Took you long enough, Spidey"

"Well you know what they say, right?" she took a battle stance, huge grin under her mask "The hero always arrives late, it's ShowTime Greenie!"

With that last cry, they both rushed to each other ready to start what could be the fight of the century.

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **GOD DARN IT! WHO PLACED THIS HERE?!**


End file.
